Avatar Heroes
by Skyguy626
Summary: During a snowstorm, a rift opened above the South pole, spitting out a young man with extraordinary powers. Waking up, he found himself stuck on an unknown World and together with its Avatar, he must protect Republic City against a group who are out to take away everyone's bending abilities, among other threats. (Being rewritten: Chapter 3 is up).
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the first chapter of Avatar Heroes. Now I have been rewriting this story, cleaning it up, fixing some spelling errors and putting more detail in some of the scene's (Also changing some of them) so new and old readers can enjoy the story better.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and as with all my stories, I don't own any of the characters except my OC's.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Dust cleared in the ruins of an old castle as a young man stared down his defeated opponent, who was laying defeated in a crater at her feet, as a comet soared in the star filled night sky above.

The defeated enemy gathered her remaining magical energy and with the last boost from the comet, she unleashed a powerful green stream of energy from her hands.

The hero hadn't counted on the sudden attack, having assumed his enemy would have been subdued, wouldn't have time to react. One of his companions tried to push him out of the way of the incoming attack, but unfortunately both were hit by the spell, sending both to other Worlds.

A white portal opened above the ground, throwing out the hero, feeling himself slamming down into the snow. Snow covered his spiky black hair. On his lower body were black jeans, with two belts hang around it, one holding up the jeans and one hanging loosely over his hip, giving it a punk look. On his upper body, he wore a blue polo-shirt under black jacked, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front.

He had trouble standing up, he didn't know if it was because of the intense battle or because of the spell draining him, but he felt drained.

For miles around there was no signs of civilization, it all seemed hopeless and to make matters worse, his legs gave out, tumbling down in the thick snow. " _Someone better not make a Star Wars joke."_ , he thought, trying to keep his amber colored eyes open.

"Jason...", a familiar voice ring in his head.

Gathering his strength, he looked up seeing the spirit standing before him. She had the appearance of a very tall woman with a tanned skin, glowing golden hair and pale magenta colored eyes. Her body was dressed in a clean white dress that reached over her feet, dragging a little along the floor. She also had a single horn on her head and beautiful large white wings on her back.

 _"You will go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Yoda..."_

Gathering the last of his strength he raised back to his feet, _"Piss off Aether!"_ , he shouted at her in frustration, before dropping back into the snow, losing his conscious.

Suddenly he felt something soft and warm licking his face, looking up he saw that what was licking him was a tong. Said tong belonged to a... Something that could best be described as something of a cross between a dog and a polar bear.

"Are you alright?", a voice asked.

The voice belonged to a tanned girl with dark brown hair and deep sky blue eyes. "Did I die and had an angel come for me?" were his last thoughts before he was swallowed by darkness.

 **Book I: Air**

* * *

He did not know how long it had been, but when the young man regained consciousness, he felt a soft furry blanket covering his naked upper body. Sitting up, he saw that it was day outside.

He calmly sat up, taking in his surrounding, he saw he was in a cabin, decorated in banners and carpets depicting a circle comprising a stylized rightward-facing ocean wave with three spiral crests breaking over three wavy diagonal lines and a closed, counter-clockwise, inverted triple spiral triskel. A large fire pit seated in the middle of the room was the source of the warmth inside the cabin.

Looking around the room, he spotted his shirt and jacked neatly folded next to his shoe's.

The young man got up from his cover and went to put his clothes back on. Just as he had put his shoes on and his shirt over his head, he could hear the door open. Putting his head through the whole and saw an an elderly lady, with tanned skin, white hair and blue eyes entered.

"Ah, I see you have finally woken up.", the old lady started, giving him a warm grandmotherly smile as if she knew him from somewhere. The woman told him that he had been asleep for a day.

"I see. Thank you for nursing me back to health.", he said as he put on his jacked, popping the collar, "I don't think I have introduced myself, my name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker."

The older lady let out a chuckle, sounding almost nostalgic, "Skywalker? That's an... unusual name I haven't heard in a long time.", she said kindly, "My name is Katara. Nice to meet you, Mr. Skywalker."

"Please, just call me Jason.", he said before asking another question, "Uhm, miss Katara. Have you seen one of my friends? He's slightly taller than me, he has purple eyes, red hair and the front of his hair looks like a weed plant.", he described his friend, but unfortunately, he was the only one they had found coming out of the rift.

Turning his head to the ground, "He should be okay...", he muttered, trying to reassure himself as they began to walk out of the cabin, the elder woman taking him to the girl who had found him.

Stepping outside, he took a moment to take in the sun shining down on his skin, before following Katara to the training grounds, she explained that they were on the South Pole.

After a short walk, they arrived at the training ground were he found the young women who had found him wearing red armor, fighting three others. She jumps forward, and punches to the left, leaving a trail of fire and quickly kicks two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same armor. The man raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

As she lands, two men, wearing the same armor as well, simultaneously shoot fire streams at her. She is engulfed in a ball of flames but, she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges her, shooting three fire blasts, but she dodges the first one, dissipates the second with a grunt, dodges the third, and rushes forward.

When the man jumps up and sends two fire arcs in her direction, she tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing him off balance.

Retaliating with fire blasts of their own, she manages to doge between two arcs of fire and knock down the firebender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke.

Skywalker and Katara had joined four other people dressed in white with white lotus symbols on their uniform, looking over the test. Having watched her entire fight, he was impressed by her battle prowess, her control and agility.

 _"She is good."_ , Skywalker thought, with a smile as he admired the fighting girl.

"She lacks restraint.", one of the elderly man muttered with dismay.

While they talked the young woman managed to defeat her opponents and raising her hands in triumph, while she walked up to them removing her helmet, "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating!", she said while she confidently raises, "Three elements down, one to go!"

She turned her gaze towards the black haired young man she had found a day ago in the snow, "Well look who has finally decided to wake up."

Leaping over the fence and softly landing in front of her, "So I have you to thank for saving me.", he said with a smile, before extending his hand in greeting introducing himself.

She accepted his handshake introducing herself, "Korra, don't wear it out."

"I see your quite the fighter, Korra. How about a quick spar?", he offered, ignoring the skeptic look she was giving him.

"Really? You think you can take on the Avatar?", she said with a smirk before taking her fighting stance.

He retorted with an smirk of his, "You have to run that by me again later, but I think I can give you a run for your money.", he said, taking a fighting stance of his own.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet.", one of the masters said, making her smile awkwardly, forgetting why they were here in the first place, "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side." they continued but from the corner of his eye, Skywalker could see that Korra was zoning out.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me.", she muttered.

After a short discussion between the leaders, they had reached a decision, "Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training."

At this result Korra jumps up, turning around, in happiness and excitement, "Yes! Finally!", realizing the elders are watching her, some of them with a dismayed expression, her look changes to a serious one, "I mean... thank you all for believing in me." Smiling innocently, she slowly starts walking away, still eyeing the elders.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two were wondering around the compound, talking about various things. "So, what was that about?", he asked with his hands buried in his pockets.

She then explained how some people could bend one of the elements, Earth, Fire, Air and Water, but as the Avatar, she could bend all four of them. "What you just saw was my firebending test. And as you saw I passed with flying colors!", she said proudly puff out her chest, "Now all I have to master air and I'm done with my Avatar training."

"I see. That should mean your very powerful.", he pondered, not noticing his speaking companion was turning on the ball of her feet.

"I am. Still think you can give me a run for my money?", she asked flexing her shoulders before the two take a fighting stance, "I'll try to hold back, wouldn't want to mess up that face of yours."

"That won't be necessary.", Skywalker said as the young woman send two weak torrents of fire at him.

Much to her surprise, the torrents stopped in mid-air before being send into the ground. Skywalker gave a smirk, before launching telekinetic blast out of the palm of his hand.

Korra raised her arms in protection, but she was still sent flying and thumbing to the ground.

Recovering quickly, she noticed that Skywalker was standing over her, "I hope this convinces you to not hold back against me.", he said, with a smirk.

To her credit, Korra quickly jumped back to her feet, dishing out a flurry of fire enhanced punches.

Much to her surprise, he effortlessly dodges every one of her punches. She mixed it up by trying to kick him from the side, but he cached it, and turning around on his heel, he fling her through the air. Appearing behind her, he gave spinning kick, sending her back into the snow.

But before she could hit the ground, she felt a hand grip her own. Korra found herself staring into Skywalker's amber eyes, noticing that there was a faint glow about them.

"Your good, Korra. I don't know how you become an Avatar, but they chose wisely.", he said as he held on her hand, pulling her to her feet, "When you master airbending, let's have another match.", impressed with his speed and strength, she agreed to take him up on that offer.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: You Need To Find Your Own Way

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, a** **nd now on to the story content shall we.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Skywalker's arrival at the South Pole, and he and Korra had become good friends. There wasn't much to do around the compound except spend training or taking rides on Naga, her polar bear dog.

He teach her some of his own fighting moves while she teach him some of her bending styles, despise not being able to bend the elements himself, he did adapt the different stance and strikes into his own style.

"There really isn't much to do around here, is there. It must be pretty dull compared where you are from.", Korra said one afternoon when the two were sitting near a cliff overlooking the sea.

They had been coming here for a while, with Korra explaining much on how this World worked.

"I actually like the quite. There are no super powered evil side of a princesses, spirit of chaos, dragons or humanoid bugs or a succubus bug queen to ruin your day.", Skywalker said casually, "It might be a bit dull, but at least you have a cabin to yourself. I have to share my house with four other guys, with one of them having his own room and taken over the basement."

"Did you made that last one up?", Korra asked slowly.

"Say that airbending master is going to arrive today, right?", Skywalker asked, ignoring her question as he stared off into the distance.

"Yes, Tenzin is going to arrive today. Why did you ask?", she said, following the direction he was looking at.

"Because there is one of those Flying Bison things you told me about flying towards us.", he said, "It should be here in less than an hour."

"Really? But how can you?...", Korra asked.

"Because one of my abilities allows me to see very far.", Skywalker explained.

According to what Korra had told him, about the previous avatar was engaged in a war that had lasted for a hundred years.

The war had started when the leader of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Sozin decided to launch his attack upon the arrival of a comet, later dubbed Sozin's Comet.

With the power of the Comet, Sozin's firebender armies launched a genocide on the pacifistic Air Nomads in an attempt to capture the then newborn Avatar, Aang, and to halt the Avatar Cycle.

However, Aang had run away before the attack, thus escaping the carnage. Almost all other Air Nomads were believed to have been killed in the attack, and the remainder ruthlessly hunted and killed as the Hundred Year War progressed, by the end leaving Aang the only known airbender left alive.

As Skywalker understood, this Master Tenzin was the son of Aang and the only living airbending master in the world, meaning only he could train her in the art of airbending.

* * *

Arriving on the training grounds, the two arrived as a Flying Bison heads towards the training grounds, losing altitude. A Flying Bison had a flat manatee-like tail, brown eyes, shaggy white fur, and a brown arrow that runs along their back from tail-tip to forehead. They have six legs with three toes on each foot.

Skywalker, Korra and Katara are watching the bison's arrival, as it descended to the grounds. A middle aged man directs his flying bison, to land; sighing in relief and annoyance, "Yes, Ikki, as I have been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are, finally, here."

Two young girls excitedly jump off the bison, riding off its tail by bending the air around them into a air sphere before jumping on it riding the sphere like a scooters.

The middle aged man, who Skywalker assumed to be Master Tenzin descends from his bison, as Katara walks up to him. "Hello, mother.", Tenzin said as he held his right arm in front of his chest as a way of greeting, with a young boy still on his shoulders, now pulling his father's ears.

His daughters pull up on both his sides, with Ikki jerking his arm. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me.", he asked pleading in desperation.

Katara laughs warmly as Tenzin bows to allow her to take the young boy off his shoulders and into her arms.

Frantically waving his limbs, the boy shouted, "Unhand me, strange woman!", the boy named Meelo nimbly pushes off on Katara's hand, who looks surprised, and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her.

He quickly dashes out from behind her, while Katara's expression changes from utter surprise to a loving smile, "It's so good to see all of you.", the elderly lady said.

The younger girl suddenly launched a bunched of questions at her grandmother as Tenzin helped his pregnant wife walk the first few steps, until she retracts her hand.

Both Tenzin and Pema lay their hands on her protruding belly. Katara walks up to her, and gives her a hug, "The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future.", she said.

Skywalker and Korra stands a few meters behind Katara, enjoying the family reunion, until Tenzin notices them, "Korra?", She runs up to him. Tenzin puts his arms over her shoulders, his children running past them.

"Look at you, so big and strong. You have grown into quite the young Avatar.", he said as he looked over Korra before noticing the young man behind her, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", he replied, "But just call me Jason."

"Skywalker? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time.", Tenzin asked, much to the young mans surprise.

Before either could say more, Katara explained how Skywalker had arrived and had been staying with them for the last few days. "I see.", the master said as he stroked his beard.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here, I can't wait to get started.", Korra started but Tenzin's look betrayed that something was wrong.

"This can't be good.", Skywalker thought as they went inside.

* * *

Later that night, everybody was gathered around for dinner as the subject of Korra's training airbending training was not yet brought up. "You're not staying, are you?", Skywalker asked before putting food in his mouth, savoring the taste.

Tenzin looking from him to Korra, "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City.", he started to explain, "I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait."

Korra tried to ask how long she needed to wait for her training to begin but Tenzin couldn't tell. "I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?", Korra asked.

Tenzin explained that the situation in Republic City was very unstable at the moment.

"What could be so bad? Is there's an Anti-Bending Revolt going on or something?", Skywalker added with a chuckle, before noticing the perplexed look Tenzin was giving him, "I was just joking.", as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, I just got an idea. If you can't stay here, then we'll go back to Republic City with you!", Korra said but they were surprised by a sudden fist banging on the table.

"Absolutely not!", the White Lotus Leader exclaimed, "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping Korra safe while she mastered the four elements."

Korra stood up from her seat, "I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind.", she said an angry tone to her voice.

Tenzin tried to calm her down, understanding her frustration, but tried to explain it's not the right time for her to come to the city. But all Korra did was let out a scoff before abruptly leaving the table.

* * *

The next day found Korra sitting on the usual cliff as she saw the bison flew by, towards the horizon, she followed the bison's path with her gaze.

"Hey.", she heard, turning around she saw Skywalker standing behind her, "Room for one more?", she gestured for him to sit down.

A few minutes of silence followed, both of them looking towards the horizon. "What do you want?", she asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'm leaving tonight.", he responded gaining a shocked look from her, "I'm leaving for Republic City tonight. You are welcome to come along."

She was hesitant, to take up his offer, unsure what to do, "Look, your the Avatar. You need to find your own way. And I have a feeling Republic City is going to need a hero or two. I will never turn my back to people who need my help. The offer stands, but you have untill tonight.", finished as he stood up and started to walk away.

Korra looked back from him back towards the horizon, her look suddenly becomes serious and determined.

* * *

That night, Skywalker and Korra entered Naga's shed, each carrying a duffle bag. Korra takes Naga's saddle that hangs on a pole, and starts to saddle up her mount as Skywalker kept a look out for any White Lotus Members.

As she was busy tightening the straps of the saddle, the two were startled by a voice behind them, "Nice night for an escape, isn't it?", turning around, they saw Katara was in the stable all along.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar.", Korra explained.

Katara briefly closes her eyes while tilting her head down. Looking forward again, speaking with an understanding tone, "I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother, and many of my friends are gone."

Korra's expression changing from a sad to a grateful one. She tilts her head and closes her eyes as a silent thank you, "It's time for you, and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace, and balance in this World. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

The Avatar's smiled as she hugged the elderly lady, whispering a quiet thank you.

"You will look out for her, won't you?", she asked Skywalker, getting a nod from him.

"It's the least I could do.", he added with a smile.

A good distance away from the compound, the snow trembles and is pushed aside. Skywalker, Korra and Naga emerge from the tunnel. The two wait for Naga to shake off the snow of her pelt before mounting and riding away.

Before the two went for the ship, they had to make one stop at Korra's parents. Skywalker decided to stay back, not wanting to intrude on this touching situation.

* * *

A hour later, a ship bout for Republic City left with three extra passengers hiding out in the hold. The three were hiding behind some crates allowing them enough coverage.

"We will be arriving early in the morning. So in about six hours, give or take.", Skywalker explained before opening his duffle bag, taking out three boxes, "So I made Bento if we get hungry."

They were enjoying the context of their Bento boxes as Skywalker was telling a story about what had happened one time with his friend group back home. Korra chuckle before asking what happened next.

"Then I threw Kyle into a wall. We all thought he had a few broken bones but he just got up and said 'That was amazing!'.", he finished as the two laughed at his story.

"So, that title of yours.", she asked about one of his earlier stories, "'Knight Of The Wind', fancy title."

He rolled his eyes at the title his World had giving him for liberating it single-handed from a tyrant, swallowing his rice, "The 'Only One in Canterlot Not Completely Insane' was considered...", this got another chuckle from the young avatar across from him, "Your lucky you know.", he muttered.

Korra just places some shrimp in her mouth, giving him a raised eyebrow. "You are lucky with your loving parents. I had no such luck.", he answer, turning his gaze towards the box.

"What happened to them?", she asked, finishing her Bento box.

"Well, my parents are... dead. I grow up alone.", Skywalker explained.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you.", he closed his eyes, as he shook his head, a smile on his face.

"That's nice of you to say. But I had my friends. So not everything was hard.", Skywalker explained, "Welp, we better get some sleep.", he said as the two got comfortable against Naga's soft white fur. After saying goodnight to one another, sleep took them as both were excited for when they would arrive in Republic City.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Republic City

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, a** **nd now on to the story content shall we.**

* * *

It had been six hours after the three had fallen asleep, the ship they were on came to a stop, a metallic sound indicating that the freight hole was about to open made Korra wake up, feeling that her head wasn't on Naga's soft white fur anymore.

Instead of soft fur, it felt like a muscular chest covered in blue shirt. Opening her eyes, she found that in her sleep she had rolled against Skywalker's chest.

With a faint blush, she quickly got up as she tried to wake up her traveling companions, "Jason! Naga, we are here!".

He stird, rolling over to his side, "Go away Dashie...", he muttered before she poked him in the side, finally waking him up.

* * *

A few minutes later, we find the two riding on Naga towards a large suspension bridge leading toward the city. The two looked on in awe at how large and populated the city was.

"Welcome to Republic City.", Skywalker said as the two looked around some more in awe.

"Yeah, look at this place. I have never seen so many Satomobiles!", Korra added in awe as they looked toward a small island, located in the bay.

"Neither have I! Not that I have ever seen a Satomobile.", he said.

"You don't have Satomobiles where you are from?", Korra asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"We have, but we call them cars.", Skywalker said.

"But why? Shouldn't they have been named after their inventor?", she said.

"I don't know. Why has the inventor of the Satomobile such a big ego that he names his invention after him or herself?", he said with a shrug with his shoulders, "Anyways, that island over there, Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives, right?"

Korra nodded, "Ready for a swim?"

"Wait what?", Skywalker asked, slightly startled.

Before they could jump in the cold water, Naga puts her nose in the air, sniffing something and quickly runs to its source. "Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!", Korra said cheerfully.

Following her nose, Naga comes to an open square and slows down, bending over to smell the ground, in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall, it's wall comprised of an orange cloths. The polar bear dog goes to the side of the stall and sticks her head through the curtains.

Skywalker and Korra sticks there heads through the curtain as well. Naga opens her mouth to start devouring the food, before her owner stops her. Korra gave her a stern look, crossing her arms, "Naga, wait."

Naga's eyes open wide and then slant down in disappointment.

"We will take one of everything, please.", Skywalker said looking over the food.

"That will be twenty yuans.", the shopkeeper informed them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Uh... I don't have any money?", Korra muttered, rubbing her index fingers together as she turned to look at her friend.

"What are yuans?", he wondered for a moment before the shopkeeper lost her patience and threw them out.

The three walked away disappointed, Naga most of all. "Don't worry, girl. The city's huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat.", she tried to console her mount as she keeps her hand on Naga's neck, looking down upon her pet, who walks on slowly, keeping her head down in sadness.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three were at the pond of a park. Korra is frying three fish on a stick with her firebending, while Skywalker and Naga searches the pond for more fish. As Korra takes the middle fish on a stick, Naga managed to catch a fish herself.

Korra grinned broadly as she blowing on her fish before taking a bite, while Skywalker munches on his.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty smelling fishies?", the man asked as he emerged from the bushes.

Skywalker and Korra looked at each other for a moment, shrugging their shoulders before she responded, "Oh, uh, yeah, sure."

The man waggles up to Skywalker Korra with big, weird steps, snatches a fish on a stick, and squats down, ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly.

"So, do you... live in that bush?", Skywalker asked awkwardly, while eating away at his own fish.

The man swallowed his fish down before grinning widely at the two, "Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"I thought everyone in this city was 'living it up'.", Korra muttered, making the man chuckle.

"Hey, you have got a lot to learn newcomer. Welcome to Republic City.", the hobo welcomed them.

Suddenly, they hear the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby, "Hey you! Stop! You can't fish here!", he shout angrily at them.

"Says who?", Skywalker shouts back, making the Guard point to a sign right next to him reading 'Forbidden To Catch Fish', "Oh... We better get going."

He and Korra prepare make a break for it. The guard runs toward Skywalker and Korra, while the hobo jumps up and runs toward his bush. Korra whistles on her fingers, making Naga comes running toward them, Skywalker and Korra runs a few steps along with the animal before hoisting themself on Naga's back, and rides away. The guard runs after them, blowing his whistle and waving his truncheon.

* * *

A little later, the three were walking aimlessly around the park, still laughing about how they got away from the guard.

"We are lost, aren't we?", Skywalker asked while he and Korra looked around for which way to go.

"No! We just... Don't know where we are...", she muttered, while rubbing the back of her neck.

"That is the definition of being lost.", he responded as they passed a protest rally, Korra pulled Naga over to listen.

The protester was standing on a platform, in front of a poster of a masked man, as he spoke through a megaphone. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders! Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

A lot of people seemed to agree with what this man had to say, much to the Avatar's surprise.

"What are you talking about?", Korra suddenly shouted, gaining their attention, "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

The gatherd crowed seemd unimpressed as the lead protestor spoke up, "Oh yeah? Let me guess, you are a bender.", he said mockingly.

"Yeah, I am.", Korra said arrogantly, making the crowd boo at her and Skywalker.

"Then I bet you would just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?", the protester said with a mocking tone.

Korra was about to respond, but Skywalker shook his head, "Don't give in to this man's mockery. He is trying to egg you on.", he said, while Korra had an irritated expression but listened to his advice regardless.

The protester gave a smug smirk before speaking to his listeners again, "This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this boy and girl would only use their power to oppress us and look down on us!", the spectators glare at Skywalker and Korra.

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You are... you are oppressing yourselves!", Korra shouted somewhat dismayed as she and her friend walked away, ignoring the insult they were throwing at their heads.

* * *

A little while later again, Skywalker and Korra headed out of the park and were now walking on the city street alongside Naga.

"I can't believe people are against bending... Are there people like that on your World?", Korra asked her friend.

"I guess. There are people on my original World who are completely terrified of others with abilities. But on the World I truly call my home, people are pretty cool with me and my friends having different super powers than them... But then again, everyone in my World can either fly with minor weather control, are stronger and tougher with a connection to the earth or they can bend reality using their own inner chi or how they call it magic.", Skywalker explained, "... I guess you could call them realitybenders. Get it?"

But Korra didn't laugh at his bad joke, "Well, I thought it was funny.", he said.

Soon they reaches a young man and an elderly lady sitting in front of a shop, talking to each other. "Excuse me," Skywalker started gaining the attention of the duo sitting in front of the shop, "We are lost."

"No, we just don't know...", Korra tried to corrected him, but he cut her off.

"That's what being lost means. Anyway, Do you know how we get to Air Temple Island from here?", he asked.

The old lady was about to explain were they needed to go when a red Satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops. The old woman looked frighten, quickly them to get moving before entering the shop herself and lock the door behind them.

"...So we just head that way?", Skywalker pointed over his shoulder while the Satomobile that pulls up and stops.

As it comes to a complete stop, three people get out, and approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products. "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment.", one of the gangsters said sarcastically, as the phonograph vendor, scared, turns at him.

To emphasis his point, the gangster turns toward his friend, who lights a flame in his left hand, grinning.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." Mr. Chung said with a trembling tone. Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of trash.

Mr. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground. "My friend here is not a music lover.", the gangster said shaking his head, "Give me the money, or else..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as a young man interrupted him, "Or else what?"

The gangsters turn around to see Skywalker and Korra standing confidently behind them, Skywalker with his arms crossed and Korra with her hands on her hips. The three gangsters, eyed each questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Look since you two love birds...", the gangster started, unintentionally making the two blush.

"She's not my girlfriend.", Skywalker said, making the three gangsters, eye each questioningly for a second.

"Really? I mean two attractive people, both happened to be a young man and a young woman. If people like those are together, they are either dating or their siblings.", the firebender explained, making the two roll their eyes.

The waterbender gangster shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Obviously you two are fresh off the boat, so let me explain a couple things. You are in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we are about to put you and your girlfriend, in the hospital."

Now it was Skywalker and Korra's turn to eye each questioningly for a second before bursting out into laughter. "The only one who is going to need a hospital, are three idiots in front of us.", Skywalker said with a cocky smirk.

"And for your sake, I hope there is one nearby.", Korra added, an equally cocky smirk on her face.

The gangsters adopt a confused look, before their leader whispered threateningly, "Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come and find out?", the duo said at the same time, taking their fighting stance.

The waterbender gangster's eye twitch enraged as he suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head.

His balance lost, the man stumbles forward towards Skywalker, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, slamming him head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile, shattering the ice around his head as he sags down to the ground.

The earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges at Skywalker and Korra by jumping up. However, before he could land and Skywalker lazily rises his hand, stopping the earthbender gangster mid-air, making him look terrified, with a flick of index and middle finger, he send the earthbender gangster catapulting high into the air.

The elderly woman and the young man at the fruit stand looked on, their faces squeezed tightly against each other and their gaze following the flying earthbender.

"What just happened?", the elderly woman asked, making the young man shrug.

The two lower their gaze as the earthbender falls on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the man is catapulted against a wooden advertising board, falls down on the pentice of a shop, is thrown off of there into a tapestry, which rips under his weight.

The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. Seeing two of his allies defeated, the firebender gangster aggressively bends a large fire stream at Skywalker and Korra.

But the flames are soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra, who jumps forward deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands.

The man screams in fright as Korra turns the gangster around one time to build up momentum, as she throws the man up for Skywalker, who jumps up and kicks the man through the window of a radio shop.

The duo slowly walk up to the radio store, both very pleased with their work. "Got an idea about who we are now, chumps?", Korra said chuckling arrogantly, smiling haughty.

They hear the roaring engine of the Satomobile, Skywalker and Korra look to the right as the car comes tearing down towards them.

Skywalker pulls Korra aside to avoid her being run over. The Satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where the firebender gangster comes stumbling out of.

"Come on!", The firebender gangster jumps out of the broken window onto the street, and runs after the car. The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside he Satomobile.

Korra starts running after them, "You're not getting away!", she shouted.

Skywalker speeds past her and with a single jump, landed on the front hood of the Satomobile, smashing it to pieces. Korra's mouth dropped open, as her friend walked up to her.

"What?", he asked, noticing the look she was giving him.

"You just jumped a few feet in the air before destroying that Satomobile! You really need to explain how your powers work.", Korra said impressed, before her expression turned to a pleased one, "Anyways, we make a good team, don't we Jason?"

He nodded as the two bumped fist, "Hell yeah. We are like Batman and Robin. Just to be clear, I am Batman and your Robin.", he said, letting out a chuckle as he pictures Korra dressed up in a Robin outfit.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden alarm from above. Looking up they saw an airship which was the source of the sound.

"Police! Freeze where you are!", a voice said from the airship as people jumped from it, using metal cabled to swing from the buildings, securing a safe landing.

"Cool! Metalbenders!", Korra said in awe.

They approach the destroyed vehicle as the three gangsters, who stumble out of the wrack that remained of it. "We caught the bad guys for you, officers.", Korra said proudly, the captain ordered his colleague to arrest the gangsters.

The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs, with their arms tied to their body they fall down.

Suddenly the captain pointed at the dynamic duo, "Arrest these two as well."

"Wait what?", Skywalker said confused, this was a weird way to thank someone who stopped a crime.

"What do you mean we are under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there. They were blackmailing and smashing up the shop.", Korra asked.

But the captain pointed out that they had smashed up a lot more than that.

"Yeah...", Skywalker said slowly, rubbing the back of his head, "That tends to happen when I fight."

The captain takes on a fighting stance shoots a cable to bind Skywalker and Korra. However, they quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.

They tried to explain, but the captain managed to withdraw the cables, and charges at Skywalker and Korra. He bends the cables again at them, but the duo ducks as the captain smashes the ground with his cables.

Naga grunts, and comes to the defense of her owner, pushing Captain down from behind.

More metalbending cops arrive, looking shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them, and then they rush forward to help their captain apprehend Skywalker and Korra.

The two mount Naga, and they dash away as the cops arrive, and they give chase.

Naga turns to the left into an alley. One of the cops launches himself forward as Naga slows down for the turn. Skywalker puts his left fist on the officers face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground.

One of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secures itself, the policeman hoisting himself off the ground.

He nimbly lands on one of the overhanging cables, and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga. He bends two cables at the running polar bear dog, but Skywalker raised his hand, sending the two cabled into the ground, smashing up the tiles of the street.

Naga dashing through the street, her tongue out of her mouth, Skywalker and Korra hunched over her. The animal suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables, some civilians shriek at the sight.

Skywalker, Korra and Naga reach a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumps off, bending his cables toward Korra, the cables wrap themselves around her ponytail.

She grunts in pain and angrily bends the water of the stream behind her, immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall. The cop, sliding over a cable, is pulled forward by the fact that he's still connected to Korra and she's still moving. He yells, and his expression changes to one of horror as he sees the icy obstruction up ahead, he crashes against the wall at high speed, the moment he does so, the cables releasing Korra's hair.

Naga runs out the street, and up some stairs. A train just passes underneath the bridge. Naga leaps of the bridge and lands atop the train. Sliding forward, the animal nearly slips off, but she manages to remain on the roof.

Korra, perched over Naga, sighs in relief. Sitting upright, she looks to the right, where Air Temple Island can be seen in a distance.

"Almost there!", Korra shouted when a shadow passes over them, and an alarm sounds. They look up, to see the airship of the metalbending cops.

Korra straightens the reins with a determined look upon her face as Naga runs forward. As the train takes a turn to the right, Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building.

As soon as the polar bear dog touches down, several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding the animals paws and lifting it in the air.

While being suspended, six more cables are bended down, binding Skywalker and Korra.

Korra struggling to get free, while Skywalker and Naga calmly hang there in defeat. "Well... This could have gone better...", Skywalker muttered as Korra grunts and bows her head in defeat as well, as Naga softly growls.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: It Needs Me Too

We now found Skywalker and Korra inside an interrogation room, their bound by her wrists to the table, as the Chief walking behind them reading from a clipboard. Korra follows her movements with a sad look on her face, while her friend looked on with a bored expression. "Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest... You two are in a whole mess of trouble."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper.", Skywalker tried to explain but the chief cut him off. Shouting at him aggressively, "Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

This slightly ticked him off, "I could never stand back and let some mooks pick on the weak. Its my responsibility", Skywalker said, standing up, glaring at her. The chief let out a chuckle, "Your responsibility? Who do you thin you are? The Avatar?", she said mockingly as she gently puts the notebook on the table. "No, that would be my friend over here.", he leaned back in his chair. The chief crosses her arms seemingly unimpressed, "Oh, I am well aware of who she is.", the chief turned her attention to Korra, "And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

"Then we want to talk to whoever's in charge.", Skywalker said but much to their disappointment, she was the one in charge, Chief Beifong. "Crap.", he muttered sitting back into his chair but accidentally breaks the chains restraining his wrist to the table. The two ladies in the room, locked schoked at him. He awkwardly placed his hands on the table, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!", Korra exclaimed excitedly but all Lin did was raise an eyebrow, "Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the World together.", But Lin informed them that is was ancient history and it had nothing to do with the mess they were in now. "You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place.", Lin said aggressively. "Why not? Back home I do that all the time. It even got me a fancy title.", he said.

A metalbending cop opened a peephole in the metal wall. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here.". Lin sighs annoyed ordering to let Tenzin in as she stood up. She stood beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture, as the wall in front of Skywalker and Korra slides aside to form a door through which Tenzin enters.

"Tenzin, sorry... We got a little sidetracked on our way to see you.", Korra tried to explain but Tenzin gave her a glare before taking a deep breath turning to Lin, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual.".

Lin in turn cut him off, "Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar and her boyfriend in Republic City?", she asked aggressively, gaining a glare from the two behind her, "I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her.". Tenzin explained that his relocation has been delayed, and that the two would be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where they will stay put.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and Skywalker, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages.", Lin pondered over Tenzin's suggestion, glances over her shoulder toward Skywalker and Korra, who's looking down at the table, turning back, sighs, and nonchalantly raises her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding Korra's hands to the table. Lin crossing her arms, "Fine. Get her out of my city." Lin said aggressive whisper.

Tenzin bid her goodbye, ordering the two to follow him, Korra still rubbing her wrists. As she passes Lin, both eye each other in discontent. Chief Beifong points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and then to Korra, glaring at her. Korra eyes Lin in malcontent. Angered, Korra bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture that she will keep an eye on her, before picking up speed and leaving the room with an upheld head.

Skywalker was walking backwards, as she whispered, "Water tribe!", before turning around and leaves the room. Lin, bewildered by what happened. She sticks up her nose, and then assumes a dismayed look while crossing her arms again, grunting softly.

Waiting room, where an old woman is sitting next to a platypus bear. "Tenzin, please don't send me back home.", Korra tried to plead, but Tenzin was ferious by their blatantly disobey of his wishes and the orders of the White Lotus. "Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City.", Korra waving her arms to emphasize her words, making the airbending master, face turn red, telling her to not bring his mother into this. Skywalker in the mean while had closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. Jason agrees with me! Right Jason?", she turned to him, hoping for support from her only friend. But he didn't say anything, in fact they could swear he had let out a little snort.

"I think he might be asleep.", Tenzin muttered as Korra gave him another poke. Skywalker was startled, quickly looking around, "Huh? What where we talking about?", he said flexing his neck. Korra quickly filled him him. "Oh yeah that. Look Tenzin, we saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs Korra, too! It needs a hero.", Skywalker tried to convince him.

But their conversation was cut short, upon hearing the sounds of the bars being opened. Turning toward the sound, they saw Naga and a police officer, who holds her reins. "Is this your polar bear dog, miss?", the officer said unpleased as Naga licks his face, fashioning his hair into an upstanding swirl. Naga pants happily with her tongue out of her mount.

We now found them on a ship bound for Airbending Island. The lit skyline of Republic City is visible as Tenzin looking sorrowfully up at his father's statue. "Do you mind explaining how your powers work?", Korra asked, trying to have her mind taken off that she had to go back home.

"I don't mind, you deserve to know.", Skywalker said, as he leaned on the railing of the boat, "My cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than that of normal humans. I'm capable of absorbing solar rays to fuel my cells, which function like a super battery, allowing me super human abilities, like super speed, super strength and telekinesis for example. Though even I'm not sure what my limits are or what I am truly capable of."

As the boat docked at the docks, two Air Nomad gliders come swooping in, as first Ikki, and then Jinora, carrying Meelo on her back, land. Skywalker and Korra watches them as they land. "Korra!... Other guy!", Meelo and Ikki both happily said running up to Korra and hug her waist. Jinora is more held back, but quickly runs toward Korra as well to join the group hug after Korra beckons her with a hand movement. "Are you and your boyfriend coming to live with us on the island?", Ikki asked, earning a 'Are you serious' look from Skywalker.

"No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home.", Korra said sadly, but they were interrupted by Tenzin. "Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you two are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

Korra gasps excitedly for air before enthusiastically shouting, "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" as the Skywalker and the three airbending children shouted, "Yaaaaay!". The young Avatar pulled Skywalker, the three kids, in a bear hug, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. She then moves to Tenzin, and lifts him up as well. Ikki giggles as Naga walks up, joining in the group hug by putting her head against in Korra's back, purring contently.

The next day at Republic City's city hall, a large cheering crowd has gathered in front of it. Korra, standing behind a speech bench with five microphones in front of her. She gazes at the gathered mass, looking overwhelmed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Skywalker standing there with a encouraging smile, "You can do it. I'm with you.".

Korra nods as she clears her throat "Hello? I'm Korra, your new Avatar. I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality. I look forward to serving you! Republic City deserves a hero, and I'm going to try to be the hero it deserves.", The crowd goes wild, and all the journalists take photographs of her, bathing them in bright white light.

The next morning, we found Korra and Tenzin sitting at a table eating breakfast. Korra was reading an article about pro-bending match, "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?", Korra asked. Besides the table Korra and Tenzin are sitting on, there are three more tables occupied by other people, all donned in the yellow and red attire, typical of the Air Nomad culture. Air Acolytes of both genders are eating and drinking together. "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending.", Tenzin said dismissively as he takes a sip from his cup.

"Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid", she pleaded a pout on her face, "And now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Tenzin told her that she was here to finish her training not drivel, much to her disappointment. "Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?", she asked. Tenzin started to explain something, but she didn't pay attention, noticing that Skywalker hadn't come down for breakfast.

Korra is now wearing typical Air Nomad attire instead of her usual Water Tribe clothing, as they stood infront of a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction. The elemental symbol of airbending is applied to every gate. The three airbending kids were there too, Ikki is jumping excitedly up and down while clapping her hands, Jinora stands solemnly in the middle, Meelo is vividly waving at the upcoming duo. "Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!", said excitedly Ikki, while Korra asked what that contraption was.

Tenzin explained that it was a time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them.". Korra thought it seemed easy enough. "You have to make it through while the gates are spinning.", Tenzin explained as he walks up to the gates and takes on an airbending stance. He twists and turns his hands. Tenzin thrusts his hands forward, releasing a burst of air. His coat flaps in the wind, and the gates start to spin rapidly. The gates were, now all spinning, Tenzin as he tranquilly holds up a leaf, releasing the leaf and gently moves it toward the gates with airbending, "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates."

"Let's do this!", Korra said determined, decisively running into the airbending tool, colliding against the first panel she encounters. Being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one. Tenzin grimaces in pain upon witnessing Korra colliding with every panel she comes across. Korra is catapulted from panel to panel and eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children. Korra got up, an annoyed and determined look across her face. She runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next ones. The airbending kids shouted advice, but Korra didn't listen. She got slammed so hard in the face by a panel, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling knocked out on the ground, "Wow, you suck at this.", she heard Skywalker say as she scrambles back on her feet.

"Why don't you try it, though guy!?", Korra snapped at him. Tenzin was about to stop but Skywalker decisively runs up to the gates, who weaves his way through the ancient airbending tool. He is rapidly switching direction each time a spinning panel comes near her. Tenzin's mouth dropped open, this stranger to their world seemed like he had done this many times before, almost like an old pro.

Later that night, we find the two friends in the courtyard, Korra trying to airbend, pushing her arms out in front of her hoping for something to happen. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!", she repeats the same action with her arms to no avail.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice.", Skywalker said, laying on his back in the grass with his eyes closed. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender...", Korra muttered. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw it was Skywalker. "Don't say that! Currently your just powering through everything in your way, you just need to loosen up a little. One of my friends told me that a good way to learn about spiral movements is dancing.", he told her gaining a chuckle from Korra.

"So... Your going to dance with me, Though Guy?", she asked, adding a playful punch on his shoulder. She was expecting him to joke back at her, what she didn't expect was a complete straight face. "No.", he said flatly, walking away, "Just no.".

"Why not?", Korra asked as the two sat down on one of the roofs, giving them an excellent view of the city and allowing Korra to listen to the Pro-bending match that currently played on the radio. "My dear Korra, I Jason Sephiroth Skywalker, am talented at lots of things... sadly, dancing isn't one of them.", he said dryly.

"Wait... Your middle name is Sephiroth?", she asked, making him give an nervous chuckle as the two turn their attention to the match.

Suddenly, the light on the radio goes out and it is turned off just on the climax. Korra's expression changes from one of utter excitement to horrific disappointment, her irises shrink and her eye twitches. The three White Lotus sentries, huddled around the radio, jump up and turn around in surprise to face the airbending master.

Tenzin as he tosses the radio plug he unplugged on the ground. "Korra, Skywalker, come down here please!", the duo peeks down from on the roof. The three White Lotus members turn and quickly jump back in surprise to find the Avatar and her friend on the roof. The two descends and lands between the White Lotus sentries, who still eye her in surprise. "You shut it off at the best part!", Korra shouted angrily. "I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense.", Tenzin told her.

"But it's their radio and technically, you said Korra couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one.", Skywalker pointed out, taking Tenzin a back. He grunts, recomposing himself for a moment and points at him, "...You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't y- Shouldn't you be in bed by now!?", Tenzin turns in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind to ruffle an unimpressed Skywalker and Korra's clothing and hair.

"I am 18! I didn't had a bed time since... Well I never had a bed time...", Skywalker muttered, before turning back to his friend, "I might have an idea how to loosen you up a little, meet me at the beach tomorrow after your training with Tenzin.".


	5. Chapter 5: Do You Trust Me?

Skywalker was standing on the beach, looking to Republic City in the distance as the sun started to go down. He was waiting for Korra to finished getting dressed. After another unfruitful training with Tenzin, she had stormed to her room. Without closing the door of her room, she had started to change and wondering out loud what was wrong with her. Skywalker had told her then and there that it was probably that she didn't close her door when she changed clothes, which resulted in her sending a fireball at him.

The sun was almost down when Korra also entered the beach, he didn't turn to look at her, he just kept looking up to the skies. "No matter which World we are on, they all share the same sky.", he muttered before turning to Korra. "Sorry, just thinking out loud.", he said before clearing his throat, "Well then, you might be wondering what my plan is to help you loosen up.", he started, gaining a nod from his friend. "Simple, we're going to do nothing but relax.", he raised his arms wide, before turning around and pointing towards a large building off in the distance.

"And that's were going to relax.", he said with a grin as Korra realized which building he was pointing too. "The Pro-Bending arena!? Are you for real? How are we going to get there? Do you have a boat.", Korra asked with glee. Skywalker shook his head at the boat question, "Korra, do you trust me?", he asked as he stretched out his hand. She nodded before accepting his hand, "Then close your eyes.".

Korra did as she was told and closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was Skywalker grinning face before feeling herself being lifted off the ground. Out of no where, she felt the rush, the wind blowing through her hair and some wetness splashing in her face. Opening her eyes just to take a peak, but she couldn't help but open her eyes wide in shock as she saw what was happening.

She was sitting on Skywalker's back as he ran over the water in Yue Bay towards the Pro-Bending arena. Just a few feet away from the building, Skywalker suddenly leaped up, straight through a open window. As he landed with a soft thud, the window closed behind him as the sea water splashed against it.

Letting his friend off his back, he had to fight back a laugh at how messy her hair had become because of the wind. Korra looked stunned for a moment, processing what had just happened before her look of shock transformed into a face wide grin. "That. Was. Awesome!", she shouted, raising her arms in the air in excitement. "Can we go again?".

"We have to, I don't see any other way we could get back to Air Temple Island.", Skywalker said as he started to walk through the hall. As Korra fixed her hair, she suggested that the two could just swim, but he responded with a flat, "No.". Just as she was about to speak up again, they came across an Arena Worker who was not all to happy to see people back stage. "What are you two doing here, you can't be here!", he shouted as he approached the duo. Thinking quickly, Skywalker shouted back, "What are you doing here? There is a bomb!".

The Arena Worker was taken aback by this supposed 'news' about a bomb. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here?", Skywalker said angrily as the Arena Worker seemed to be becoming scared. "Get out of here! Before this place is gonna blow!" and with that the Arena worker ran away, towards the exit. Korra was quite for a moment before she burst out in laughter, complimenting a surprised looking Skywalker.

"I can't believe that actually worked...", Skywalker muttered slowly as they continued their way towards the Arena. The two passed a large room, taking a peek, they saw that it is a pro-bending gym.

Among the equipment are punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, pommel horses, and earth disks. Korra was grinning, as she goes inside without hesitation, the two stood in the middle of the room when someone suddenly shouted, "Hey!", turning around they saw an older man with a towel around his neck walking up to them. "What're you doin' in my gym?".

"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost.", Korra said smiling innocently. As Skywalker, Korra and Toza converse, a man in his uniform and pads walks past the doorway to the gym in the hall.

"Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'! I'm taking you to security!". Suddenly Skywalker waved his hand in front of his face, "We aren't the kids your looking for.", this only confused the older man, "You will not take us to security.".

Suddenly another voice joined in, making the three turn in that direction. "There you are!", a young man about their age, with black hair and green eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you!". Toza gave him an annoyed look, as the young man said, "It's all right Toza, those two are with me.", Skywalker and Korra quickly played along with it. "So, you see, we're together.", Korra said quickly. "Well, not together together, more like friends.", Skywalker said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Right, friends.", Korra quickly corrected herself, "I didn't mean to imply." He leaned towards her, saying softley, "Oh, you implied it.". Toza had enough about, raising his arms, "Ah, I don't care what you are! I got work to do.", he said as he walks away while wiping his forehead with the towel that hung around his neck. He throws it to the ground and loosens his left arm.

As the three walked away, the two thanked the young man for helping them out. The young man led them to a side room, revealing a room that gave a great view over the Pro-bending Arena, all the spots are directed at the playing field, and the stadium is packed with people.. Korra got a big smile on her face as Skywalker let out a impressed 'woah'.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?", the young man said as two figures enter the room behind them and head to the only closet. "This place is even more amazing than I imagined!", Korra said in awe as the young man introduced himself. "Name's Bolin, by the way.", Skywalker shook his hand, introducing himself before turning back to the arena, his friend followed, before looking around. Skywalker could hear someone whisper Bolin's name, Bolin turned to him while he puts on his pro-bending equipment. "I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get them out of here.", the other young man said, kinda ticking Skywalker off.

"Excuse me? Do I look like a girl to you?", Turning around, he saw that the young man who called him a girl had black hair and amber eyes, "Do I know you?". Bolin looked between the two and he had to admit, Skywalker and his brother Mako did look a lot like each other, aside from the eye and hair color. "Come on, Mako. I promised that they could stay!", Bolin said gaining the attention from Korra.

She turned around as Mako walks toward the ring; she offers her hand, "Mako? Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio.". He completely ignores her, instead speaking to Bolin, "Come on, Bolin, we're up.". She looks to her outstretched hand as Skywalker muttered, "He seems like a nice guy...". Bolin walked to the ring, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real... focused before a match.", he puts on his helmet and ties the strings. "Good luck.", Skywalker and Korra shouted excitedly.

As the two teams entered the arena, they started to bend immediately. Bolin ducks under a fire blast and Mako fires one himself. Bolin raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it to his opponent. Firebender opponent, destroys the disc with a quick fire arc from his hand. He retaliates with two blasts. The Fire Ferrets waterbender dives on the ground to avoid a fire blast. As he gets on his feet again, he pulls up water from the grate, he uses the water to block a fire blast, but slides back a bit due to the power of the blast. Hasook pulls up more water and blasts it at the other team.

The earthbending player nimbly cartwheels to his right out of the way of the water blast. As he stands on his feet again, he raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it over to Mako.

Mako who calmly moves out of the way of both the disc and a fire blast. He retaliates with two fire blasts, before ducking under a water bullet and avoiding another earth disc. The speed returns to normal and Mako shoots a fire blast at the earthbender opponent. The firebender and waterbender opponent move to the front and attack.

Hasook and Bolin are hit with a water and fire blast respectively, and knocked backward into zone two. Bolin and Hasook quickly scramble on their feet. Mako directs his attention again to his opponents, he jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding an earth disc and fire blast. As he lands after flipping out of the way of another fire blast, he is hit square in the chest by an earth disc.

The Tigerdillos zone turns green and Mako rejoins his team mates in zone two. "Come on, Ferrets!", Korra suddenly shouted. Skywalked had to admit, this looked like fun. The Tigerdillo waterbending directs a blast at Mako. The water is blocked by Bolin's earth disc; Mako jumps up and retaliates with a fire kick at the waterbender. The player jumps over the fire blast and kicks an earth disc out of the way. Side-view of the Ferrets as the earth disc hits Hasook and knocks him back to zone three.

Mako jumps over a quick water blast direct at his feet; the blast travels on and hits Hasook. Another earth disc and water bullet pushes him over the rim. Mako and Bolin who dodge an earth and water attack. Bolin raises an earth disc to protect himself against a water blast, but is pushed back to zone three. Mako lands in the third zone as well the moment a bell rings. "Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!", the anouncer said as the crowed cheered.

"Come on, Hasook! Get your act together!", Mako said ad the bell was struck. The Tigerdillos standing on a row, each player having their element at the ready to attack. The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance. The Tigerdillo earthbender direct a disc at Hasook who blocks it with his waterbending. Both Mako and Bolin attack the other team. Bolin knocks the earth disc at the other team. The Tigerdillo waterbender attacks but as soon as his water blast has left his hand, he is hit square in the chest by Bolin's earth disc. Mako punches two fire blasts as Hasook send two water arcs at the Tigerdillos.

A bell signals the end of round two. The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds, it was still anyone's match as they went into the third and final round.

A bell is struck and both team jump back. The Tigerdillo waterbender raises some water and aims at Hasook. He tumbles out of the way and quickly runs on to avoid another water blast, he arms himself with some water and the Tigerdillo earthbender raises a disc. Mako destroys the disc with a fire punch and Hasook shoot his water bullet. As Bolin launches an earth disc, Hasook is hit by a water blast and crashes into Bolin.

The Tigerdillo earthbender raises and kicks away a disc, which knocks the tangled Hasook and Bolin off the field. "It's all up to Mako now.", Skywalker muttered, as the other black haired and amber eyed young man ducks under a water blast, avoids three fire blasts, and evades two earth discs. If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' season is over. Mako avoiding multiple fire blasts, earth discs, and water bullets. He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage. "It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out.", Skywalker had figured out his strategy.

Mako punches a fire blast; his blast vaporizes a water bullet and makes contact with the waterbender Tigerdillo, knocking him off the playing field and his plan is working. One by one, Mako managed to knock his opponents out of the arena.

Mako as he takes off his helmet while the crowd goes wild. Skywalker and Korra both jump as Bolin jumps back in the locker room. "Woohoo! Yes!" Bolin said excited, holding one finger up. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament!". He snaps his fingers before taking of his helmet, "So, what'd ya think, Korra? Skywalker? Bolin's got some moves, huh?". Before the young man could answer, Korra grabbed him by his shirt's collar; enthusiastic, "What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!", playfully pushes Bolin backward.

Mako and Hasook walk up toward the locker room, both arguing. Continues walking as Mako stops; frustrated as they watch Hasook throw his helmet aside before slamming the door. "Useless.", Mako muttered. "You guys were incredible out there.", Skywalker said impressed before turning to Mako, "Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!", his excited expression turns slightly sad at Mako's distant attitude. "Oh, you're still here?", Mako said coldly.

Much to their surprise, Skywalker let out a little chuckle. Seeing their confused expression, he decided to explain. "Excuse me. It's just... You two remind me of someone I know.", and as he said that, he saw a slightly smaller young man over Mako, with brown hair and emerald green eyes, turning to Bolin, he saw him for a moment as a slightly taller young man with red hair and purple eyes, the front of his hair looking like a star or as they would like to say, a weed plant.

Skywalker let out another chuckle as the two returned to normal, before joining Korra and Bolin in their conversation. "Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here!", Korra said excitedly, crossing her arms. "Think you could show Korra a few tricks?", Skywalker asked. Bolin nodded, Mako muttered something but the three ignored him. "Yeah, I could show her the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to her waterbending, but we'll figure it out.", Boling said as he rubbed his chin.

Skywalker and Korra both gave each other a smug smile, before turning back. "Won't be a problem.", she said, "I'm actually an earthbender.". The green eyed young man, eyed Korra confusedly. "I'm sorry, no, no!", he started shaking his hands, "I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring... with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a Water Tribe... gal."

The two laughed, before Korra casually mentioned she was a waterbender and a firebender. Bolin nodded, holding his hand to his chin, "I'm very confused right now.", he said very confused. Mako let out a sigh before saying she is the Avatar and Bolin was an idiot. "Both are true.", Skywalker said with a smile, making Boling look at her in shock.

We now found the four in the bending gym, Bolin showing some Pro-bending moves. Two piles of earth coins between them. As Korra decisively turns and raises her arm, an earth coin following the movement. She knocks the coin away with her other hand, and quickly repeats the movement, knocking two of the earth coins at a net. "That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck.", Bolin said to a slightly disappointed Korra. "Not so upright and flatfooted!".

Bolin takes on a fighting stance, punching to air as Skywalker and Mako were sitting on a bence. "Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then...", He quickly raises two coins and almost immediately sends them flying toward the net. Korra stares at the net with open mouth, while he turns to her with a broad smile and gestures at the net, inviting her to give it another shot. She looks decisive, she jumps from side to side, before throwing two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin's fast strikes. "Wow! Nice adjustment!", Bolin said impressed as Skywalker claped slowly, adding "You're a natural at this.".

"Not bad.", Mako said disinterested.

"What does it take to impress you?", Skywalker asked the young firebender next to him. "What? I said 'not bad'.", he said before standing up, "You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun.", before he left the room he turned to Skywalker and Korra, "Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra, Skywalker." She halfheartedly holding her hand up, "Yeah, been a real pleasure.", Korra said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Hey there, here's another Chapter of Avatar Heroes. Many thanks to everyone who follows and favorites this story, you beautiful bastard. Let me know what you guys think down at the review section and I will get back to you. This was Skyguy626, I wish you all a happy day/night and I will see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: No Bender Is Safe

On Air Island, Korra was taking the airbending panel test, after training with Skywalker and Bolin, she was doing much better at it. She still needed to iron out some flaws, but she was getting there. After successfully finishing her test, she went to look for Skywalker but couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to look for him in his room.

After knocking on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked two more times but still no answer, she slowly slid the door open, to see if and indeed he wasn't there. She looked around for a moment, noticing that he had kept his room pretty clean. It didn't look like he had personalized it at all, save for a picture on his night stand.

Slowly walking over to it, she picked it up, studying it. On the picture were 12 young humans all of them in swimwear. She could easily picked out Skywalker standing in the middle of them, dressed in blue swim trunks, his thumbs to the camera. Korra couldn't help admire his upper body, he really worked out. The one thing she noticed was that the five of the six guys on the picture had normal hair colors, while the last one didn't. Of course there was Skywalker's black, a shorter young man with emerald green eyes had brown, a blond boy with ruby red eyes, another one had purple eyes with red hair his front looking like a star. A taller muscular boy had shoulder length strawberry blond hair, the last boy had light blue hair with slightly lighter blue eyes.

Korra had no commends on the six girls hair, only one had a normal hair color, which was blond tied in a ponytail. The others hair color ranged from hard pink to indigo. One even had the seven colors of the rainbow in her hair, she had no idea how that was possible. Korra had to admit, that all the guys were pretty cute, and that all 12 seemed to be great friends. "Enjoying yourself?", a voice whispered into her ear, making Korra jump in surprise, accidentally dropping the photograph on his bed.

Turning around, she saw Skywalker smirking at her. "Didn't know you were startled that easy, Korra.", he said before picked up the photo. He sat down on the bed, looking nostalgic over the photo. "Are those your friends from back home?", she asked as she took a seat on the bed next to him. He nodded, smiling telling their names and pointing to the owner of said name. "Hey, I remember her. You mentioned her name when I tried to wake you up.", she said, before asking if there was something more going on between them. Skywalker looked surprised at that question, before letting out a chuckle. "Me and Dashie? No! She is just a really special friend of me.", he said with a smile, showing that he had a deep admiration of her. "Is she a special friend of you like me?", Korra asked as her friend placed the photo back on his nightstand. "Yeah, just like you. In fact, you kind of remind me of her.", he smiled as the two stood up and started to walk around the Air Temple Island.

Korra was telling how her test had gone, this made Skywalker tell her that they had to celebrate it. Lifting her on his back, he jumped off the cliff and started to run over the water towards Republic City, Korra enjoying the speed and the wind through her hair.

A few minutes later, Skywalker had treated her to some ice cream and the two were now sitting in the park. The two talked about different kind of things as they enjoyed their snacks. "... So you see, there are many Worlds out there, some not so different, other far so. Its all divided by those walls of light. Also everybody speak the same language and everything taste like chicken.", he explained to her that there were multiple Worlds out there.

After that, she asked him about more adventure's he had with his friends, he decided to tell her how he had met four of the guys. "Well, I was in a pretty dark place back then, something happened... Anyways.", Skywalker started before he started to narrate.

Five years earlier, Skywalker was fighting a bunch of black humanoid creatures. Grabbing one, he jumped in the air before slamming it into a abandoned construction site. With one last blow to the head, it disappeared into black smoke. Skywalker didn't even had a moment to catch his breath, as he suddenly felt a torrent of flames hit him in the back. Turning around, he saw a young man floating above the ground, he had red hair, purple eyes and the front of his hair looked like a weed plant.

Figuring that he was with those black creatures, Skywalker charged up, in the blink of an eye, he had delivered a flurry of punched to him before grabbing him and slamming him through the wall which he had came. Following him through the hole, he saw another sitting by the attackers side. This young man had brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Are you okay?", the brunette asked, the red head had his face stuck in a wall. "Its a good thing I'm Kyle Phoenix!... Or that might have hurt me...", was all he said before going knock out.

Skywalker flexed his neck before walking up to them, "Oh, weed plant has a friend.". This drew the attention from the other one who took a fighting stance. Skywalker merely gave a smirk at this as he took his own fighting stance, "So... What can you do?". Using his powerful legs,

Skywalker jumps to the brunette and starts a sudden flurry of punches, driving back his opponent who could only block. The teen stood with his back against the wall, Skywalker was about to deliver a punch to his head, but before it could connect, the teen had vanished in a flash of green light.

He was now standing behind him, trying to attack with a golden energy spear, but Skywalker does a spin kick into his stomach sending him in the air. The teen was able to recover and land on his feet.

The duo runs over a roof, the brunette tried to take advantage of an opening in Skywalker's Combo, he grabbed the left wrist and pulls him into an arm lock. He tried to punch Skywalker at the back of the neck, but he used a swift reversal, breaking free from the arm lock as Skywalker renewed his attack, which McGrath must block again as he started to pants heavy. "Slowing down already?" Skywalker taunted him, as he gained an angry look from his opponent, "T-This can't be... Y-you can't be my better! I am the Ultimate Life Form!", the short teen shouted confused as Skywalker gave a loud chuckle. "Aren't you a little short to be the Ultimate Life Form?".

The two charged at each other while jumping in the air but before their fists could connect, both of them get separated by a gigantic blue wall of hard light. The two landed back on their feet, looking up to see two other young man standing on a roof. "Both of you! Stop fighting!" A blue haired boy commanded as he floated down from the roof and landed in front of them.

"And that was the first time we met." Skywalker finished as he wrapped up his story just in time as the two arrived at the Pro-bending Arena locker room. Inside Bolin is sitting on the bench, while Mako is leaning against the wall, both looking defeated. "We didn't miss your match, did we?", Skywalker asked. "You guys look like you lost already.", Korra added.

The other two looked dejected, "We might as well have.", Mako said before explaining angrily that Hasook's didn't show up. The referee then informed them that, they got two minutes to come out ready to play, or they would be disqualified. "Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings.", Bolin said, slumping down back on the bench. "So you guys need a new waterbender?", Skywalker started before grinning at them, "I know a top-notch waterbender, if I do say so myself.".

"You do?", Mako asked before Skywalker gave a slight bow before pointing at Korra. Mako and Bolin gave each other a look, "But... she's the Avatar.", Bolin said slowly, "Isn't that cheating?".

"It isn't cheating if she only does waterbending.", Skywalker explained. But his suggestion was shut down by the other amber eyed teen in the room. "No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there.", he said making the other three look irritated at him. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.", Korra said sarcastically.

Excitedly, Bolin got up while Skywalker and Korra run toward the closet. Mako pointed at Skywalker and Korra, "Hey, I didn't agree to this!", he objected but now it was Skywalker's turn to shot him down, "Oh sorry. Did you say something?"

In the arena, Korra is fidgeting at her outfit which is way too big. "Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive.", Mako told her turning his gaze to the opponent, before looking back at her, "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring.".

Korra's helmet slips awkwardly, but she soon adjusts it. A bell is rung, signaling the start of the match. Korra smiles confidently and immediately conjures a powerful water blast with her foot which she uses to knock the opposing waterbending player over the side of the ring, who screams before landing in the pool. "Oh no...", Skywalker said, placing his face in his palm.

The remaining firebender and earthbender player as they stare wide-eyed at the spot their teammate was just knocked over the ropes. Korra was running around, waving her hands in the air to celebrate her move. "Woohoo! Man overboard!".

A whistle was blown, Korra received a penalty for her illegal move, forcing her to move back one zone. "What? Why?", Korra asked confused. "You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!", Skywalker shouted from the locker room.

Korra moves back one zone, and the waterbender that was knocked over the side, rejoins his team mates. The bell signaling the game rings again, and the teams immediately start to attack each other. Korra pulls up some water and fires it away. However, she is immediately hit in the stomach by an earth coins and knocked back. Korra comes to a halt and immediately jumps up to retaliate with a water blast shot via her feet. A whistle was blown again, she was over the line.

"Jeez, at this point, I think I would have made a better replacement.", Skywalker muttered as he leaned on the railing.

As Korra moves toward her zone, Mako grinds his teeth and sports an irritated look in Korra's direction. When a bell rings signaling the end of round one, Mako closes his eyes and lowers his head in annoyance, while Bolin twiddles his fingers in embarrassment.

The bell rings again and the Platypus Bears immediately start attacking, knowing a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on Korra. She gets assaulted by all the elements of the other team. She used her waterbending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus Bears before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack; she is slight knocked back by the force of it. She quickly blocks another water blast with one of her own, but is kept on the defensive all the time. She takes on a defensive stance as the opposing fire and earthbender ready their attacks. She clenches her teeth and grunts with effort as she angrily raises two coins beneath her to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo.

"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?", the announcer said as the crowd gasped in shock. Another whistle was blown, "Foul! I ... think.", the referee said unsure of himself. Korra let out a awkward laughs. She stops for a moment when her helmet slips over her eyes again, before resuming smiling broadly.

A few minutes later, the referee had come to a obvious rule patch, the Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!". A bell signals to resume the match. Platypus Bear earthbender as he stomps the ground and raises an earth coin, the other Platypus Bears also direct their attacks in the same direction as the coin. Korra deflects the coins with a water whip, as well as the fire blast and water bullet. She nimbly back flips under another coin and water attack, before crossing her arms before her face to protect herself from a fire blast. "Korra! Stop being such a wall and start feeling the wind!", Skywalker shouted, "Remember, relax! I believe in you!". Korra looked at her friend, taking a deep breath she took his advice, her face changes to one of focused determination.

Korra takes a stance similar to Skywalker's and begins to dodge the three opposing players' attacks in the method she was taught, changing direction at a moment's notice. The opposing firebender looks annoyed by this sudden change; he and his team mates attack again. Korra who nimbly dodges their attack.

Skywalker started to cheer even louder, not noticing that Tenzin was standing behind him. "How about that?", Tenzin said, a surprised look on his face. "Oh, hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches!", Skywalker said casually, as if they hadn't sneaked off Air Temple Island.

The Platypus Bear team all look tired, and their attacks lack their previous power. A water blast is traveling toward Mako and Bolin who ready themselves to get hit. However, before the blast makes contact, the water loses momentum and falls to the ground. The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin waste no time to counter. Mako promptly begins attacking them, directing quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender, soon aided by his brother's earthbending. The earthbender is pushed back by a coin, and the waterbender is knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. Korra spins rapidly around her axis, building up momentum to charge her water bullet.

The Platypus Bears are put on the defensive and are being hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets. Mako directs three blasts at the other team; the waterbender who is hit by every one of them and is knocked back several zones, into the water. The earthbender who takes a hit from an earth coin. Stumbling back, several water and fire attacks push him backward, all the way into the water. The last remaining player as he is hit by two water blasts, tumbles over it. A bell is rung several times.

Skywalker was about to shout, but uncharacteristically, Tenzin shouted, "Woohoo!", with an excited look, points both index fingers at the arena and pumps his fists, jumping for joy. Skywalker couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Tenzin gives a look, quickly recovers his dignity, straightening his outfit and walking away with a solemn expression.

Korra looks around joyfully. Bolin let out a smile as he poses and pretentiously puts his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause. Korra approaches him and they high-five each other. "Korra... What can I say?", Mako started, "You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks... You are a natural.". Skywalker jumped into the arena, "Great job everyone. Shame I couldn't participate.", he said as he fist bumped with Bolin, giving Korra a hug. "Well, I don't think they have rules for someone like you, Jason.", Korra said reassuring, gaining a puzzling look from the other two.

A the next day, we found the dynamic duo on Air Temple Island, Korra practicing her airbending moves, while Skywalker looked on. Using his mind, Skywalker lifted several rocks, throwing them at Korra who elegantly dodges them, twirling around and avoiding every contact. "Good. Light on your feet!", Skywalker said as he had run out of rocks. Korra flexed her back, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Using his super hearing, he turned his gaze towards, the stairs. He saw Mako approaching. "Hey, Mako. How's it going?", Skywalker said but Mako cut right to the chase. "You seen Bolin?".

"Nice to see you too, Mako. I am fine, how kind of you to ask!", Skywalker said sarcastically, he pauses for a moment while glancing to the side. "But no. I haven't seen him since practice.", he asked. "Think something's wrong?", Korra asked, looking concerned. "I don't know.", the young firebender shakes his head, before looking to his right, "Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations.".

Skywalker shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds like someone I know.", rubbing the back of his head. Mako said his goodbyes before trying to walk away. Korra briefly glances down, but quickly raises her hand as she calls after Mako. "Wait. We could, uh... help you look for him.". Mako brushed them off, saying he got it. Skywalker grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, cool guy, let us help you.", Skywalker said gently, before turning to Korra, "Can take Naga?".

"Who's Naga?", Mako asked unsure.

A few minutes later, Skywalker, Mako and Korra riding on Naga through the streets of Republic City at night. They ride past a statue holding up a flame. Skywalker, Mako and Korra look around. "Well, this is his usual hangout.", Mako said he got off Naga and walks up to some street kids pushing each other around and laughing.

Mako started to talk with a street urchin, handing him a yuan bill. After a few minutes, he came back informing them that Bolin left with Shady Shin, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. "Sounds like there's a turf war brewing.", Mako finished explaining before he became even more serious, if that was possible. "And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

The three were now riding on Naga, heading for Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's was there and nothing has gone down yet. "The Triple Threat Triad? We beat up some of those yahoos when we got into town.", Kora said but her sentence is cut short when Naga suddenly shoot forward. The polar bear dog dashes through the street, taking a sharp right turn in pursuit of a running fire ferret. Korra pulls the reins to halt her mount, to no avail. Naga turn around the corner of a building, the ferret waiting for them. "That's Pabu!", Mako exclaimed as Korra pulled on the reins.

Naga calms down and starts panting, her tongue out of her mouth. Pabu slid down the pole, and brings his nose forward to touch Naga's, before jumping on her head and running down her back to climb onto Mako's shoulder, who briefly smiles at the animal. "We gotta hurry.", Skywalker said, as they continued their way to the headquarters.

A few minutes later they found themselves at the headquarters, but something felt not right. Skywalker gave the building a quick scan with his x-ray vision. The building is strangely empty and the furniture is broken. His vision picked out a truck who moments later let it's engine roar, turning around they witness a truck and five motorcycles drive off. The trucks, back doors were still open. Showing Bolin and Shady Shin, both tied down and gagged, sitting inside the truck, a masked individual closes the doors. Recovering quickly the three pursuit the kidnappers.

As the three run after the vehicles, two masked figures on motorcycles pull out smoke grenades and toss them at the incoming trio. Skywalker intercepted the grenades with his telekinesis, tossing them to side before they could explode. The masked figures take notice of the grenades failure and drive of with screeching tires. "Naga, come!", Korra starts running in the direction the motorcyclists took off in, Naga racing after her. As she passes, Mako starts to run after them as well. The trio kept up the chase, Skywalker running along side Naga, releasing a telekinetic push at the same time as Mako send out a fire blast at the masked motorcyclists, who swerve to avoid it, but failed to noticed the telekinatic attack, making him crash against a building.

Skywalker readied for himself for another attack as Korra used earthbending to crack open the earth. A motorcyclist avoids the first big crack, before being catapulted into the air by an earth ramp and a telekinetic push. The rider lands safely and continues to follow the rest of the escaping party. They now found themselves at an open square. Three of the motorcyclists fall back, one swerving to the left and the other bring her motor to a spinning halt while throwing a bola at the incoming Naga.

Naga's running feet as they are tied together by the rope, making her crash to the ground, sending her riders flying through the air, Skywalker could grab them, placing them softly on the ground. They look up to see the three masked motorcyclists, who elegantly twist in the air to land at opposite sides of Skywalker, Mako and Korra to fight them. The female rider wastes no time and runs for Korra, who ignites her right fist and sends a large fire blast at the incoming attacker. The female elegantly avoids the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues her run for the Avatar. She initiates a hand-to-hand combat with Korra. The masked woman aims for Korra's head, but the Avatar averts the course with her left hand. She retaliates with a fire blast, which her opponent ducks under.

The Avatar throws another fire punch with her left hand, but the masked woman leans back to dodge it, knocking Korra's hand to the side. Korra uses her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon fire kick, though the masked fighter evades the blast by moving to her left. Korra aims a high fire kick at the chi blocker's head, who reciprocates that move and curls her leg around the Avatar's and pulls it down, creating an unguarded opening to Korra's right side.

She delivers about four punches to the Avatar's side and arm and backs away. Korra staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb. She grabs hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her. Korra madly charges the masked female with her left hand ablaze. The masked woman avoids the blast, flips over a low-aimed fire arc, and jumps to avoid a fire blast aimed at her feet.

Mako meanwhile, grunted in pain as he finds his right arm immobilized. He briefly clutches it, but quickly focuses again on his male attacker, who comes at him again. Mako aims a wide fire-fueled swing at his opponent, who easily ducks under it, twirls behind Mako's back, and quickly delivers several punches to his unguarded left side.

Skywalker's attacker delivered him the same quick punches to his left side, but instead of Skywalker going numb, a sickening crack was heard. The man looked at his hand, a hellish pain filling his hands. Taking advantage of the distraction, Skywalker jumps up and kicks the staggering man back with two feet to the chest. As the man falls, Skywalker turns around to see Korra fall backward, Mako is flung backwards as well. He lands roughly on the ground with a heavy thud and a groan; Korra lands right before him with a similar grunt of pain.

The female masked rider, approaching them while twirling her bola around her menacingly. Her male counterpart performing the same action. One of the masked figures prepares to throw the bola, his concentration is broken by a hard punch to the head, sending him straight into the ground, taking him out of the fight. Before the female could react, she felt herself being lifted off the ground, Skywalker holding her by her throat.

"Where have you taken them? Tell me while you still can.", Skywalker ordered but the masked rider didn't gave him anything. Korra and Mako slowly push themselves up. Pabu crawls up Mako's leg and onto his shoulder while Korra drapes her arm around Naga's head, who had broken free from her restrains, and allows her pet to pull her to her feet. Korra curiously eyes her hands, and raises her arms, punching out in an attempt to bend. "Ugh, I can't bend.", she exclaimed gaining a worried look from Skywalker, who was still holding up the masked rider. Korra tries again; desperately and slightly panicking.

After receiving the information from the masked rider, Skywalker gave her a punch to the head, knocking her out. Mako reassured Korra that it would wear off, before identify that their opponents were chi blockers. Amon's henchmen. "Amon? That anti-bending guy with a mask?", Skywalker asked, earning a nod from Mako. "What do they want with the Triple Threats?", Korra wondered as they started to follow to the location the masked rider at told Skywalker. "Whatever it is, it can't be good.".

"Urgh, can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!", Mako crosses his arms in frustration. Skywalker puts a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him, "We are going to save your brother. That's a promise.", As they made their way towards the location Korra asked why Bolin was running around with the Triple Threat Triad, in the first place. Telling from his body language, he was uncomfortable to talk about this subject, but he did so anyway. "Well, we... we used to do some work for them back in the day. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother.".

This made Skywalker look up in surprise, giving his amber eyed friend an understanding look. "Can I ask what happened to your parents?", he asked, feeling a great deal of kinship with Mako.

Mako told them they were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of him when he was eight. As he finished speaking, he pulled his scarf over his mouth. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him...". Skywalker face went from understanding to determent, "... Never again.", he said angrily through his teeth, he was determent to get Bolin back, even if he had to whip out all those Equalists with his bare hands.

The trio arrived at a factory, barely visible in the nightly fog that hangs over it. A group of people walk toward the building, and Skywalker, Korra and Mako stay into the shadow of another building, eyeing them. "This is the place.", Skywalker muttered scanning the area, looking at the entrance, he noticed that they probably needed an invite, "I can work with that.".

The trio now disguise, Mako putt on a hat to fit his disguise outfit, Korra wore a flapper hat, tugging her ponytail underneath it, Skywalker was dressed in a clock with his hood up. They walked up to the entrance, where a doorman is checking the invitation of a citizen, who is holding up a leaflet. Approving it, he moves aside to let the man in, and immediately turns his attention to the man that was waiting, unbeknownst to the doorman or the man, Skywalker used his telekinesis to pick the leaflet out of his pocket and placing it in his hand. Korra moves closer and grabs hold of Skywalker's arm. "What are you doing?", he whispered.

"We'll attract less attention this way.", Korra said as they arrived at the entrance. "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation.", Doorman informed them crossing his arms. Skywalker takes the leaflet out of his pocket, showing it to the doorman, "You mean this?". He takes the leaflet, eyes it, and moves out of the way; his expression turning friendly, "The Revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister.".

They walk to the meeting place and look out over the gathered crowd, waiting before an empty, but lit podium at the other side of the large factory. "I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place.", Mako muttered but his friend snapped him back to reality, "Keep your eyes out for Bolin.", Skywalker ordered, making the other two nod. Skywalker, Korra and Mako run off to the side, the trio made their way through the waiting crowd. "Please welcome your hero, your savior ... Amon!"

A spotlight shines down as Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd. A spotlight is turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader, Amon walks up to the microphone, the people still cheering loudly for him. "My quest for equality began many years ago.", he takes the microphone out of his stander, before continuing, "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face.", the crowd gasps in astonishment, "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

The crowd boos; Korra hides her face in Skywalker's shoulder. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?'. You are about to get your answer."

Skywalker, Korra and Mako exchange a worried glance. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

The audience gasps. Korra's eyes widening in horror. "This guy's insane!", Skywalker mutterd, using his X-ray vision, he had scanned the area and had found Bolin right next to the stage. Before he could tell his friends that, Amon began to speak again, "Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt." An Equalist guard leads the tied up man onto the stage; "Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City.". Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees, Bolin being the last of them.

Bolin is anxiously looking around with a scared expression. Korra determinedly starts walking to the front, but is pulled back by Skywalker and Mako. "Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this.", Skywalker started to think, spotting some machinery, "See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, Mako and I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we get the hell out of here.". The other two agreed but before they could put the plan into motion,Amon started to battle Zolt.

Zolt immediately directs a fire blast at Amon, who nimbly dodges every blast that Zolt throws at him, gradually coming closer. Zolt surges forward while generating lightning. He fires the bolt at the Equalist leader who ducks underneath it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, and twists it around and away from him. The lighting crashes into the stage, before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away. Zolt is grabbed by his neck by Amon's, lightning still shooting out of Zolt's fingers, as Amon moves his hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead, placing his thumb in the center; Zolt's face is contorted in fear.

The crackling lightning changes into a large fire blast, and stops entirely. Amon lets go of Zolt, who collapses weakly onto the ground. Amon takes a few steps back and Zolt attempts to firebend at Amon to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader. "Wha... What did you do to me?", Zolt asked in complete shock. "Your firebending is gone. Forever.", Amon told him in a commanding voice, the audience gasps. "Get going Korra.", Skywalker said, snapping Korra out of her worried expression, Korra emerges at the side of the pleased crowd, carefully moving through one of the side exits. "The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!"

The crowd cheers madly as one of the Equalist guards releases the second captured bender, Shady Shin, and kicks him forward to face Amon. Skywalker and Mako are making their way to the front of the crowd as Amon is taking away Shady Shin's bending. A earthbender and Bolin, eyeing each other in fright. The bender is grabbed by the collar and pulled to his feet. He gasps, and Bolin is left for last.

It was taking too long as a Equalist guard moves toward a frightened Bolin, the Equalist start to fumble at his ropes, Bolin anxiously looks back, whimpering softly. Once he is free, he is pulled on his feet and thrown forward. He stumbles forward on the stage while the bender Amon just took care of slumps down in exhaustion. Close-up of Amon as he slowly turns around under loud cheering of the crowd.

"Not on my watch. Grab Bolin and make a run for it, I'll cover you", Skywalker told Mako, before making a giant leap on to the stage, landing in between the Equalist leader and his earthbending friend. "Who are you?", Amon said in a calm voice as he stood still, Skywalker didn't awners as he merly glared dangerously at Amon from under his hood, his eyes started to glow red. In the blink of an eye, Skywalker appeared in front of Amon, delivering a swift punch in the gut, sending him stumbeling back.

An explosion to his left makes him and Bolin duck for cover; under loud screams of the crowd, steam starts to pour in to the meeting room. Bolin looked on shocked as Skywalker grabs him, "Come with me if you wish to keep your bending.", he said making their way to the exit. Amon recovers quickly from his punch, stands amidst the steam; he backs away, vanishing completely.

Skywalker met up with Mako. "Bolin, you all right?", he asked worriedly. The younger brother Clasps his hands in relief, before extending them for a hug, "Skywalker! Mako! I love you!", as he moves forward in an attempt to hug his brother, Mako seizes him around his neck and drags him off into the steam. The three exit the factory from a side door, scaring off several birds. The Skywalker and the two brothers emerge from the balcony exit and run over to a ladder.

The Lieutenant, twirling his kali sticks and slamming them into the ladder, sending an electricity charge through it. Mako and Bolin scream in shock and pain and fall down, landing with grunts. Skywalker charges at the Lieutenant, who manage to dodge him by jumping down from the balcony, his kali stick charged.

Quickly following him, Skywalker land between the Lieutenant and the brothers as they recovers. Skywalker charges again, his cloak flaring out behind him as he goes on the offensive, landing a heavy kick against the Lieutenant. The attack connects, trying to stay on his feet, he retaliates with his kali sticks, electricity trailing behind them as he rapidly swings them around.

Skywalker manage to dodge all his attacks, with a few fast punches and a leg sweep, Skywalker manage to floor the Lieutenant. Skywalker looks down at him, as the Lieutenant glares angrily at the young man. "You Equalists need to understand, messing with my friends is very unhealthy.", he gave one last gesture with his hand, brutally sending the Lieutenant against the building. He slams hard against the metal, his two kali sticks are knocked out of his hands, and he falls down onto the ground. At that moment Korra emerged from a hole in the wall.

The Lieutenant collapses while Korra whistles on her fingers, calling Naga to them who comes immediately running from behind a building, jumping down the last of the ramp. Skywalker walks over to Mako as he struggles to get up and helps him to his feet. More Equalist fighters storm the area from the balcony. Skywalker, Korra and Mako ascend on to Naga.

Naga runs up, grabbing Bolin with her teeth by his collar and drags him off. Amon is standing on the balcony, overlooking the situation, his hands folded casually behind his back, "Let them go.". The Equalist fighters stop, "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power.", Amon turned around to enter the building, though he knew who the Avatar was, who was this cloaked man who was with her.

A few hours later, Skywalker and Korra arrive back on Air Temple Island. The duo quickly went to Tenzin, seeing him standing with two White Lotus sentries. "I was just about to send out a search party.", he said kindly, putting his hands on her shoulders. Korra turns away from him and shakes her head, grabbing her arms.

The two started to explain what had happened and what they had seen. "That's... that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability.", Tenzin said looking away, "I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever.". Skywalker, Korra and Tenzin turn to look out at Republic City. "No bender is safe.", Skywalker mutter, clenching his fist.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.** **I tried to add in some of Skywalker backstory and some of his friends of his own world, I think I did a pretty okay job. I would like to say thanks to everyone who bothered to review and read my work. I truly appreciate it, you beautiful bastards. Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Okay To Be Scared

**Greetings one and all, Skyguy626 here with another installment of Avatar Heroes. Now on to some review questions.**

 **mpowers045: You will see how Jason is going to react to Asami in this chapter.**

 **Now on to some story!**

* * *

A few days passed after their first encounter with Amon. It was night time on Air Temple Island. Light, happy music plays as Korra practices airbending stances while Skywalker lays down in a patch of grass. The music becomes static and soon after, Amon's voice is heard.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists.", Korra as she stops her practicing and sharply looks at the radio as Skywalker sits up straight. "This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." and with that the radio returns to static.

Skywalker looked slightly worried, these radio's are not advanced enough to be able to be hacked, so someone had to play that tape at the radio tower, meaning someone in there was on Amon's side. Looking over at his friend, he noticed her fearful expression on her face. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"W-What?", she said not looking at him. "Don't be afraid... I won't ever let him harm you.", he promised, Korra felt slightly relieved. Looking back up at him. "Jason... You can be such a girl sometimes.", she grinned as she give him a playful punch to the shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

* * *

Later, we find Tenzin's family, Skywalker and Korra are about to eat dinner. Before eating, they bow their heads as Tenzin starts a prayer. "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and...", Tenzin was suddenly interrupted by one of his fellow council members. "I'm not interrupting, am I?", the stranger said as he bowed.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner.", Tenzin protested but Tarrlok cut him off. "Good, because I am absolutely famished.", Tarrlok responded as the airbending master's eyes narrows while glaring at him.

"Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

Tenzin muttered a 'I suppose', taking a seat and glances at his wife, Pema, who scowls at him. He raises his hands, palms facing forward while shrugging, giving her a helpless look. Tarrlok walks over to Skywalker and Korra, "Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra and Jason. It is truly an honor.", he gave a slight bow.

"Right... Call me Skywalker and who are you again?", Skywalker said slowly, Korra didn't knew either. "I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe.", he introduced himself. Korra stands up and bows, with Tarrlok bowing as well in acknowledgment. "Nice to meet you." they both kneel in a sitting position. Skywalker leans over the table toward Tarrlok, "Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady?".

"Well aren't you... precocious?", Tarrlok directs his attention to Korra, although Skywalker continues glaring at him. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

She was taken aback by the sudden compliment, "Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Her friend sitting next to her gave her a slight offended look, "I am happy you're here.".

"You aren't a authority figure.", Korra corrected him, but thanked him anyways. Tarrlok continued to talk, saying things like Republic City was much better off now that she had arrived. "Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from them?", Tenzin said protective and Skywalker quietly agreed. Back home, he had nobles and politicians trying to butter him up for favors multiple times a day.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that.", Tarrlok said, holding up his hand. He directs his attention to Korra and Skywalker while Tenzin glares at him. "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you two to join me."

"Wait what?", Skywalker said flatly, his friend just as surprised.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you.", Tarrlok explained, having even heard how Skywalker had fearlessly defended a friend and punching Amon in the gut. "Join your task force? I can't.", Korra muttered.

"Wait what!?", Skywalker shouted even more in disbelieve, he shared the same surprised expression as Tenzin and Tarrlok. Korra takes a sip of her drink. "I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon.", Tarrlok told her.

Korra explained that she came to Republic City to finish her Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, she needed to focus on that. But Tarrlok tried to convince her that this opportunity is perfect. She would get on the job experience while performing her Avatar duties for the city. "Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go.", Skywalker said firmly, annoyed by this man's pushy behavior. Had this man been one of the nobles of his World, Skywalker would have thrown him out himself. "Very well." Tarrlok said, standing up, "But, I'm not giving up on you two just yet.", he waggles a finger at them.

"The last person who waggled their finger at me doesn't have it anymore.", Skywalker said threateningly. Tarrlok bows and begins to walk out of the room, saying they will hear from him very soon. Just as he was about to exit through the door, Ikki stands up and waves, "Bye-bye, ponytail man!". Tarrlok scowls at Ikki's farewell and grunts in distaste as he walks out.

* * *

Later that evening, we found Skywalker sitting on a cliff, looking up at the moon who shone over a illuminated Republic City. Suddenly he heard a light tune drift to him through the night air. Going by the sound of the tune, it was Bolin and indeed, he came walking up to him with Pabu on his shoulder. "Hello, partner!", the earthbender said cheerfully. Skywalker stood up to greet his friend.

Skywalker and Bolin made some small talk as he fed Pabu some bread. "Say... Can you give me some advice?", Bolin asked, rubbing his thumbs together. Skywalker looked surprised, but allowed Bolin to continue. So apparently, Bolin needed some advice about women. "Sure. But, why would you ask me?", he pondered. "Well you look like a guy who's been with a lot of women.", Bolin said, rubbing the back of his head.

Skywalker's expression changed into a annoyed one, making the young earthbender a little nervous. "...So your saying I'm a man whore?". Bolin tried to quickly apologize, saying he didn't mean it like that. At his expression, Skywalker couldn't help but laugh, "Haha, just messing with you. Anyways, who's the subject of your affection?"

At another part of Air Temple Island, Korra is rubbing Naga's chest, as Bolin walks up to her, the two exchanged some greetings. "Missed you and Jason at practice this week.", he said, a little said. Korra apologized for that, she told him that Skywalker also had little time for himself as he was near constantly helping her train.

"Nah, that's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this.", Bolin said holdin out a cupcake and a rose. "Wow, thanks. What's this for?", she asked as he accepted Bolin's gifts.

Bolin rubbed his chin, "Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!". She shrugged, seeing it as it was no big deal, and Skywalker had done most work anyway. "No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, 'I will take away your bending forever.'!", he said, acting like a zombie trying to comically replicate Amon while Korra looks at him with a worried expression. "I mean that is... scary stuff; I still can't sleep well.",

Suddenly, Council page walk up to them, carrying a large basket of items surrounded by flowers and sets them next to Korra. "Delivery for Avatar Korra. Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind.", she told him flatly. Council page bows and walks off.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, 'cause I could have a word with him.", Bolin said punches fist into his other hand. Korra somewhat amused, shook her head, "Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Bolin let out a sigh, "Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better." Suddenly he heard a whisper coming from the nearby bushes, "You suck at picking up girls Bolin...", he saw two faintly glowing amber eyes staring at him.

* * *

Late that night, Korra wakes up with a frightful scream, beads of sweat running down her face and gasping for air. She quickly got up and left her room. It took a little longer than normal, because it was dark but soon she found his room. Quickly slipping in, she walked over to his bed, shaking him slightly, "Jason, Jason?", Korra said, shaking him softly.

"First man in the moon!", he muttered, sitting straight up as he woke. Drowsy, he looked at his friend. "Jason, do you mind if I sleep here?", she started to ask. "Sure, what ever. Knock yourself out.", he said before laying back down, scooting over so that she had enough room. Laying down next to him, she crawled up until she could touch his back. "Korra, are you... doing all right?", he asked completely calm. "Yeah, I'm fine.", she said his natural scent felt calming to her, as they both fell asleep in that position.

* * *

The very next day, Air Temple Island, Tenzin walks past a luxurious Satomobile wrapped in a ribbon with Ikki and Meelo playing inside. "Out of the way Daddy, we're driving here!" Ikki said as she made car noises. Tenzin shakes his head at the gift, walks on to where Korra is practicing airbending stances on a round platform with a Yin-Yang symbol as Skywalker is laying on the roof, apparently asleep.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant.", Tenzin noted. Korra had to agree, that guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. "Why don't you take a break?" takes a seat next on one of the staircases. Korra walks toward Tenzin and takes a seat. "I'm glad you two turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason.", Tenzin started, sounding worried.

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now is all.", Korra explained. Tenzin muses over her answer, "Right, that's what you said. I'm always here for you, if you want to talk.", he said, standing up and walks away. As Tenzin walked away, Korra looks over the city with a sadden expression. Suddenly she found herself face-to-face with Skywalker, "What's with that face?", he asked, his arms crossed.

Korra quickly looks causal, pretending that she wasn't bother at all. "I have something that can fix that...", he dropped down, showing her two boxes of his home made bento. Her surprised look, turning to a smile, "Jason... You really know how to cheer a girl up.", she accepted one of the boxes and started to devour the delicious food inside the box.

"You know, it's okay to be scared.", Skywalker said, sitting next to Korra, "The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to face our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance and paralyze us.". Korra looks away with a slightly sad face, visibly hit by the impact of Skywalker's words. Though she consider it good advice, it ringed a bit hollow to her, Skywalker never showed fear.

Suddenly the Council page, telling Korra that he had something for her. Annoyed, Korra jumps up from the stairs she was sitting on, and earthbends the page around 180 degrees, and sends him off by kicking him in the back. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am not joining his task force." In the background, Ikki and Jinora are seen playing a game of Pai Sho. They look up from their game to see what is happening.

Council page quickly explains that it's was not a gift, but an invitation. "To what?", Skywalker asked giving an angry look to the page and Korra grabs the papers out of his hands and starts reading them. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance.", Council page bows lightly.

The two of them frowns at the paper.

* * *

That night, in the main hall of City Hall, there are two huge banners with the picture of Korra on them. Skywalker Korra, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo enter the City Hall building dressed in gala clothing. Skywalker was dressed in a white evening coat, over a red dress shirt and a black tie, his dress pants were the same tint of black as his tie.

As the kids run off, the other attendants start clapping as they notice Korra walking in. Tenzin and Pema starts wandering off and socializing with the people in the background. Korra looks around stunned, standing next to Skywalker. "I can't believe this is all for me.", Korra muttered in surprise. Skywalker had to agree with her, "I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. He doesn't seem the type to throw a party just for the fun of it.", he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I haven't said it yet, but you look good in a suit, Jason.", Korra said, a sudden faint blush on her cheeks. Smiling at the compliment, "Thanks. You don't look bad in a dress yourself.", he complimented back.

Tarrlok walks toward Skywalker and Korra making overdone gestures, "So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra, Jason. The city awaits its heroes.", he guided them through the crowd, Skywalker locked his arms with Korra's. "What are you doing?", she asked. He leaned in, whispering into her ears, "Making sure we don't get seperated." Tarrlok then introduced them to Hiroshi Sato, Republic City's most famous industrialist. They greeted him with a bow and Hiroshi bowed back to him, "We're all expecting great things from you.", he said. Korra looks down sadly at this. Skywalker didn't noticed that, as he had spotted something most curious. "Is that Mako and Bolin?... More importatnly is that a hot babe around Mako's arm?", he asked, making Korra look up.

And indeed, Mako walks toward Skywalker and Korra with Bolin next to him and a very hot girl holding his arm. "Hey, Skywalker! Korra!", Mako greeted his friends. Hiroshi gestures to the very hot girl, "That 'hot babe', as you describe it, is my daughter, Asami Sato.".

Skywalker was taken a back for a moment, "Oh... Sorry about that... Nice to meet you.", Skywalker introduced himself. "It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you two.", Asami said with a smile.

"He did? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all.", Skywalker asked surprised, before asking how the two meet, thinking it must have been an interesting story. Bolin leans over toward them, "Asami crashed into him on her moped.", he whispered into his ear, pretending not to notice that Skywalker and Korra still had their arms locked. "Why can't I ever meet girls that way...", Skywalker complained.

"What? Are you okay?", Korra asked slightly concerned. Mako told them he was more than fine and that Hiroshi had agreed to sponsor their team; meaning they were back in the tournament. Meanwhile, Lin walks by who get pulled to the side by Tarrlok, "Chief Beifong, I believe you, Jason and Avatar Korra have already met."

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin said to Korra in a harsh tone while glaring at her before turning around and walking away. Korra glares at Lin as she leaves, though her look saddens as Lin walks away.

Tarrlok, Skywalker and Korra are now seen walking toward a stair, where a lot of reporters are waiting downstairs. As soon as the media notices Korra, they rush for the stairs and start bombarding her with questions. "If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions.", Tarrlok said as he smiles mischievously, thinking he has Korra tricked.

But he hadn't counted on Skywalker being prepared to make his ultimate sacrifice. Before she could answer any of the questions, Skywalker dragged her to the dancing floor, pulling her close to himself, placing one hand one her hip as she placed a hand on his shoulder as they started to move over the dance floor. Now Korra knew why he didn't want to dance before. "You suck at this.", she noted with a chuckle. He gave her a smile, he wasn't going to argue with her if she was right.

* * *

A few days later, the press had accuses Korra of being scared of Amon, in a fit of anger, she had challenged the Equalist leader to a duel at midnight on Aang Memorial Island. No task force, no chi-blockers, only the two of them.

We now find our heroine on the docks, where Korra, Tarrlok, and several others are. "Korra, this is madness.", Tenzin said after landing from his air-glider. She wraps rope loosely around her arms and hands, "Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone.", she said. Looking around, she noticed that Skywalker wasn't around. When he heard about the duel, he had been angry with her, he had told her she wasn't ready for it. The two had argued and he told her she would face him alone then.

Korra guides the boat out from the docks to Avatar Aang Memorial Island using waterbending. "We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down.", Tarrlok informed him.

Korra stand on the statue of Avatar Aang, her hair being blown by the wind. At slight provocation, Korra gets into a battle stance. As the clock sounds midnight, Korra is startled. She sighs in relief as soon as she realized it was just the clock that startled her. Taking a deep breath to recover her focus, "Guess you're a no-show Amon. Who's scared now?" stands up and walks away while stretching.

As Korra walks past the base of the statue, a bola is thrown at her feet and Korra is dragged into the base of the statue. As soon as she reaches the center, she finds herself surrounded by a circle of twenty-one chi blockers. She quickly spins and bends fire around her in an attempt to defend herself, but she is quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangle her hands from both sides, preventing her to move away, she uses her legs to kick some fire and earth around, but she is ultimately hit in the back by several punches from multiple chi blockers.

Korra lies down on the ground with several chi blockers behind her. Two Equalists take her by the arms and force her to sit on her knees. She looks up and notices Amon entering the area. "I received your invitation, young Avatar.", he says, Korra is frightened as Amon reaches out his hand in order to touch her face.

Suddenly, a black blur sweeps through one of the Equalists, knocking him out and then another and another. They look around panicked, unable to detect their attacker, Amon remained calm as the last two, who where holding on to Korra, were knocked out. Before she could hit the ground, she felt herself being caught, a familiar scent filling her nose. "You came?", she asked in amazement, he said looking into faintly glowing amber eyes.

"Of course, I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you, did I?", Skywalker said, he turned his eyes away from her when he heard a slow clap. "Amazing. They never saw you coming, Jason Skywalker.", Amon praised. Skywalker was surprised that he knew his name, but no amount of flattering words, we going to stop him from kicking this masked fool ass. Removing the bonds from his friend, Skywalker stood up, taking his fighting stance.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. But I assure you, I have a plan. You will get your duel, and I will destroy you.", Amon explained calmly, placing his hands behind his back. "Then how about when we finish it right now.", Skywalker said, ready to block any of his attacks. "When your ready.", Amon said.

"I am ready right now! Come at me, bro!", Skywalker shouted, trying to keep his anger in check. A smoke bomb was set off, for some reason Skywalker couldn't spot Amon, who had managed to escape anyway.

Scoffing, Skywalker turns around, grabbing Korra by her shoulders and sits her up., "Are you all right?", he asked concerned. Korra suddenly starts crying and embraces Skywalker and continues crying on his chest. He comforts Korra by putting his arms around her. "I was so terrified, I felt so helpless.", she said, continuing to cry. "It's all right, we will get him next time.", he tried to comfort her, but she shook her head. "You... you were right... I have been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and... I don't know what to do!", takes cover in Skywalker's chest again. He patted her back, "Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them.", he said gently, but in his mind, Skywalker was swearing that he would get Amon back for this, next time, he will really learn how unhealthy it is when you mess with his friends.

* * *

 **And here is another chapter for you, I hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to who read, follows, favorite or reviewed this story, you beautiful bastards. Let me know what you thought and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Republic City Is At War

**Greetings, one and all! Skyguy626 here bringing you another installment of Avatar Heroes. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I had writing it and now on to some Reviews.**

 **Pacjr13: Many thanks, I am glad you enjoy the story. Skywalker isn't suppose to be like Superman but I drew a lot of inspiration from the Last Son of Krypton for him. And to answer your other question... A little, Amon might have used a material Jason has trouble seeing through, while Skywalker wasn't really concentrating, his mind was more focused on protecting Korra.**

 **Now that I answered the Reviews, on to some stories!**

* * *

We now find ourselves at the brothers' attic, where Mako is preparing dinner while Bolin is preparing a bath for Pabu. The animal protests his owner's act, but Bolin finally manages to dip Pabu into the tub of water, who subsequently rises from it, shaking off water from his body with a look of defeat. "Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you?", Bolin said before turning to Mako, "So, what do you think of Korra, in a 'girlfriend' sort of way?"

Mako flipped stirred in the pot, "She's great! But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami.". His younger brother gave him an annoyed look, "I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!", he complained. "I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra, besides I think she has a thing for Skywalker.", Mako said as he started to serve the dinner. "I mean, Korra and him seem like a good fit: she's strong, he is strong; she is fun, he is fun; she's beautiful, he is gorgeous."

Bolin was taken a back for a moment, "Did you just said Skywalker was gorgeous?", Mako looked stunned himself before turning his gaze to the food. "Bro, you're nuts! Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out.", Bolin said, his gaze passed the trapdoor and he saw two faintly glowing amber eyes looking at him. "Mako... Is the trapdoor monster back?", the earthbender asked.

Mako let out a sigh, letting him that there is no suck thing as trapdoor monsters. "Now who did you just said was gorgeous?", Skywalker asked, grinning at his friends.

* * *

After winning their first match, Bolin had asked Skywalker for support to ask Korra out. With a few pointers and pushes in the right direction, Korra said says. "Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!", Bolin shouted as Skywalker helped him get dresses for his date. "Ruby red? What am I thinking, Rares would hit me over the head. Green seems way more fitting for you.", Skywalker's muttered as he picked out a new clothing set for Bolin. As a last piece of advice, Skywalker told him to bring an umbrella. "Why would I need one? It isn't going to rain tonight... I think."

Skywalker gave him a playful tap on the head, "Think man, girls don't like to get wet. So you would be a perfect gentleman if you brought a umbrella with you.", Skywalker pointed out, before explaining that he will also be in the restaurant in disguise if he needed advice.

* * *

So we now find, Bolin and Korra eating in Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, Naga resting in front of the door. Skywalker was sitting with gag glasses a few tables away. "So, how do you like it?" With a mouthful of noodles Korra responded, "Hmm, it's delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub.", she happily slurped it all down. "That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint. See? You love Water Tribe food, I love Water Tribe food, just another reason we are so great together.", Bolin said looking over to Skywalker, who wasn't that greatly disguised at all, he was just wearing gag glasses, who nodded approvingly.

"They are good noodles! Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?", Korra asked pointing over at another table were some guy with a girl in each arm and some guys with him. Bolin explained that that's Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs. He advice not to make eye contact, but Korra being Korra disobeys and looks straight at him. Tahno walks up toward Korra and Bolin, along with his company.

Bolin eats noodles and is quite intimidated by Tahno. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team.", Thano taunted, not noticing that Skywalker was sitting a few tables away, eyeing his every move, "Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."

Korra stands up close in front of him, glaring. She whistles and Naga busts through the window, roaring loudly at Tahno. He falls over, but his friends behind him catch him and they walk away. Korra and Bolin laugh. "Whoa, ho, ho, I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that. You are one of a kind, Korra.", Bolin complimented her. Korra and Bolin are drinking cocktails with straws. Bolin burps and is ashamed, but Korra notices this and burps even louder, to which Bolin burps again, louder this time, and Korra burps again yet even louder, and they both start laughing. The couple next to them looks on in horrified disgust.

"How romantic.", Skywalker muttered as he looked on, taking a sip from his beer.

* * *

Seeing as everything was going well, Skywalker decided to look for trouble elsewhere. Walking past the Pro-bending arena, he spotted a sad looking Mako sitting there. Worried about his friend, he walks up to him, Mako notice him as he stands up. "What kind of game are you playing?", he asked slightly mad. Skywalker was slightly confused by this, "Pro-bending? I play a lot with Bolin and Korra. But if you ask what I play back home, I would say Skyrim.", he answered truthfully.

"No, I mean with Bolin. You have gotten his hopes up and I know Korra wants you.", Mako said angrily. The other amber eyed teen was confused by this, Korra hadn't showed him that kind of affection, had she? "Well I am kind of blind to those sort of think, according to Phoenix.", He thought. "I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken.", Mako explained.

Skywalker thought that was pretty cool of him, until it dawned on him. Mako was trying to protect his brother, but there was also something else, "You are not just worried about him, you are jealous! You have feelings for Korra!", he pointed out, taking Mako a back who tried too brush it off. "Admit it! You like her.", Skywalker said teasingly, but Mako continued to deny it, claiming he was with Asami.

"Yeah, but when you are with her you're thinking about Korra, aren't you?", Skywalker continued to tease with a smirk on his face.

"You're crazy!", Mako exclaimed, glaring at at the other amber eyed boy. "Possibly! But you are a liar!", Skywalker shot back, "Just listen to me, okay? If you want to be with Korra, go for it. Don't try to date two girls at the same time, believe me I have seen someone try it before and that did NOT work out.", Skywalker tried to advice him, but Mako ignores him, and storm into the arena.

* * *

The next day, we found Skywalker at the kitchen at Air Temple Island. Mixing multiple ingredients together, he placed the Brownie dough in the oven. Just as he had closed the oven door, he heard someone approach, turning around he noticed that it was Asami who had walked in.

"Uhm hi, Jason Skywalker.", she started as he nodded, not sure what Mako's girlfriend wanted from him. "Hi Asami. If your looking for Mako, he is not here.", he said friendly as he washed his hands. "Oh, I know. I was looking for you.", she explained, gaining a surprised look from the amber eyed teen. "I was wondering if you would like to talk for a minute or two.".

Seeing he did had to wait, "No, I do not mind. What's up?", Skywalker asked. Asami answered the ceiling but Skywalker reminded her that he was the one who made smart remarks with a playful grin. "I was just curios about you. Mako told me you come from a entire different World.", she started, he confirmed that Mako was correct, "I had heard you come from a planet full of people with abilities like you. But when your planet was about to explode, your parents send you away in a ship. Is that true?".

Skywalker was slightly taken a back by this, the story sounded familiar, "I think you have me confused with someone else.", he said slowly. "Well to be honest with you, the World I call home isn't my birth World. I don't even know if the World I grew up on is my original home World."

The two started to talk some more, about each other, their home World and all sorts of things. "So are there others like you?", Asami asked, he tilted his head. "You could say that, but if you ask if there are other people with my abilities, I will have to say, not that I know of.", he then started to explain how there were three categories for people native to his home World. "First you have the Terra's, who can are able to lift twice their own body weight, and those are the average once's, and can easily withstand bullets from small hand guns, from the three race's they are in the most numerous. Then there are the Seraph's, winged humans who can fly and control the weather, they are the least durable of the three race's but they are the fastest. And finally, we have the Magi, the ones who can control the arcane force's of magic, allowing them to do all sort of things.", he explained, Asami listening intensely , "There is also a fourth race... Well I don't know if they could be called that, seeing as there are only four I know off, and only three of them are currently alive."

"So which one do you belong to?", she asked, going by the description he gave about the race's, he would fit with the Terra's, but Mako had told her he could move things with the power of his mind, placing him with the Magi's. "None of them. I am not a native, as I already explain.", he said with a smile.

"Your World sounds wonderful, don't you want to go back to it?", Asami asked while Skywalker was bend over the oven. "A little, but I can go back when ever I want, but for now Korra, Mako and Bolin need me.", he explains as he removes his brownies from the oven, she looked on curios.

Never having seeing it, Skywalker offered her one, which she accepted. "On our new friendship.", he said as the two took a bite from their brownies. Asami's eyes went wide, before wolfing down the rest. "I take it that you enjoyed it?", Skywalker asked, as she wiped some left over brownie from the side of her mouth.

"I did! Could you give me the recipe!?", she asked. Skywalker told her sure, if she could gave him a Satomobile. "Just kidding. Don't let me ever drive a car.", he said as he started to write down the recipe.

After walking her to the docks, he waved her goodbye until Korra came running up to him, "Great, what happened now?", Skywalker muttered before she began to explain what happened. Skywalker had to keep himself from yelling, "What.", he said flatly, trying to keep is anger in check as he made his way to the beach. Korra was about to follow him, as he turned to her, "No. You stay here and think about what you did. Also, no brownie for you!", and with that he ran off, in search for his earthbending friend.

* * *

A few minutes later, Skywalker arrived at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, and there he was, Bolin, slumped across a table.

"Come on. Wake up, I am going to take you home bro.", Skywalker said gently. His earthbending friend looked up and sniffs dejectedly, "Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu and Jason!", Bolin said sobbingly. Skywalker thought about it for a minute, apparently Bolin had become so drunk on... noodles that he had mistaken him for Mako. "You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go.", Skywalker said as he puts a hand on Bolin's shoulder. But his friend slaps it away, "No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!" angrily points at Skywalker. "I have never been so disappointed in my friends.", Skywalker said as he picked Bolin up with no effort and hauls him onto his back. "Put me down! Put me down!", Bolin muttered as Skywalker dragged him away.

* * *

That evening, during the Pro-Bending match. The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three. The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight.

During the second round. Mako gets knocked back a zone, and firebends a blast that hits Bolin in the back and knocks him to the ground. As his back is turned, he is struck by a blast of water and knocked off the edge. The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool. Korra gets fancy with her waterbending and gets too carried away. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout.

"Well, I guess there's always next year.", Mako said during the intermission. "You still have a chance, never give up until you can't fight anymore.", Skywalker said, trying to lift their spirits, "Look, if you don't pull together and work as a team, you will never forgive ourselves.", he said as the three grimly head back to the starting line. "Why can't I have some normal friends for a change!", he muttered as the bell dings, signaling the start of round three.

Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother. An earth coin strikes Bolin in the shoulder and he cries out. And Bolin takes a strike to the shoulder. As Mako looked at his brother, he gets hit with a blast of fire and knocked off the edge. Soon after, Bolin gets knocked off the edge with an earth and water combo. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in Korra's hands, as she dodges the attacks in an attempt to stay in the ring.

Bolin, pulling himself painfully out of the pool. He looks up as Mako kneels above him, smiling and offering a hand. Mako pulls Bolin up and steadies him. "Are you okay? How's your shoulder?"

"Ahh, it's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be all right.", Bolin said as the two guys step onto the lift, which begins rising, "Are we gonna be all right?", he asked.

"Of course you are. You're brothers.", Skywalker said, suddenly appearing behind them, "Now let all leave this behind and just agree that girls are very difficult to understand.", he said, holding out his hand as the two brothers agreed, placing their hands on his. "But still, you have to tell Asami. The longer you wait, the more it is gonna hurt. She is a nice girl and she doesn't deserve that.".

By unbelievable effort by Korra, she's managed to dodge every element the Wasps throw at her. Korra knocks each of the Wasps into a line. With only ten seconds remaining, Korra angles herself so that the Buzzard Wasps are lined up in front of her, and knocks them out with a single blast of water. "She did it!", the three teens said excited. It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals.

In the locker room, Korra walks in as the three of them smiled, "That, was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen.", Bolin said, as Korra started to treat Bolin's arm, healing it with her waterbending.

Suddenly Mako turned to Skywalker, rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without your advice. I owe you. Big time.", he said extending his hand, which Skywalker accepted.

When Korra was done healing Bolin, she asked if they could talk for a moment, Skywalker took her aside, she asked him if everything was going to be okay between them. He extended his hand, she had expected for him to hit her on the head, but instead he ruffled her hair. "I can never stay mad at you.", he said as she let out a sigh in relieve, glad to still have her best friend.

Then the Wolfbats entering the locker room. Tahno enters last and inhales deeply with an expression of disgust. "Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers.".

"Oh hi, Draco Malfoy.", Skywalker said sarcastically as the rest of the Fire Ferrets look at them with hate and disdain. "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll know who the losers really are.", Korra said as Tahno sarcastically replied that he was peeing his pants. Skywalker and Korra growls at the White Fall Wolfbats, as Asami runs to Mako and throws her arms around his neck. "Great job!", she said as the two look at Korra as they both look at her while embracing. "What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that."

Korra, looked unsure to her best friend for a moment, before he gave an encouraging nod. Slowly she approaches the pair, "Thanks! But, if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you." Asami smiled at her, "Your welcome. Say, why don't you and Skywalker join me and Mako on our next date?", she said friendly. Korra blushed at the suggestion, but Skywalker looked confused, "Why?".

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the Arena, were the Wolfbats were declared the winners. The Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards were being helped out of the pool by medics with stretchers. The waterbender on the team even has a large hole in the glass of his helmet.

* * *

The next day we find the dynamic duo in the kitchen at Air Temple Island, Skywalker was busy cooking while Korra looked on. A radio played in the background. "Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats.", Korra said excitedly. Making sure it was the right temperature, Skywalker told her, "It's going to be your toughest match ever, but I think you're right."

The radio begins to broadcast static and changes to Amon's speech as he interrupts the program. Korra looks at the radio in alarm. "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last.", Skywalker and Korra walk up to the radio. "It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences.", static returns and the radio is silent.

"You think the council will give in?", Korra asked as her friend threw off his apron. "I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall.", Skywalker said as he turned off the fire.

* * *

On their way to City Hall, the duo picked up Mako and Bolin. They now find themselves at the main door, as Skywalker pushed them open. Tenzin stood up from his chair, looking sternly at them, "Skywalker, Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting.", he started.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals.", Korra started. Tenzin told them that he knew winning the championship means a lot to them. But they needed to shut the arena down. "Your going to give in to a terrorist!? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?", Skywalker turned to the council member but he told that for once, Tenzin and he agreed. "Wait what!?", Skywalker and Korra shouted at the same time. "While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game.", Tarrlok told them.

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace.", Skywalker tried to make his case, but Tarrlok dismissed him, saying that his idealism made him blind to the reality of the situation. "The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win!", Skywalker shouted.

But Tarrlok informed them that their decision had been made as he picks up the gavel, a metal cable knocks off the gavel head and Tarrlok gasps.

Everyone turns to look toward the entrance of the courtroom as Lin enters the scene and coils her cable back, looking at the council. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Knight Of The Wind.", she said stunning everyone. "Knight Of The Wind?", Bolin whispered, leaning in to Skywalker. "On my home World, I am a knight. Long story.", he whispered back as Lin continued to speak. "I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

Tenzin argued that they must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war. "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks.", Lin offered. Tarrlok asked if she personally would take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena, which Lin guaranteed. "It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record.", Tarrlok said somewhat scornfully and sarcastically, before he turned to the council, "If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?". The other three council members raise their hands as Tenzin turns away in disappointment. This meant that the arena stays open. The Fire Ferrets jump in their cheering.

"So care to explain that title of yours?", Bolin asked as the four of them walked through the hallway. Skywalker cleared his throat, "Knight Of The Wind: an honor unique to Equestria. Other terms of reverence suffer the stains of their holders, the lingering baggage of office and entitlement. But Knight Of The Wind is not an appointment that can be sought. It cannot be owned or willed, and the process by which it is bestowed is not argued through policy or guile. It is earned with blood and sweat and leadership in times of great turmoil. Always worthy, as their deeds are of true importance, a Knight Of The Wind is greeted not by debate, but by nods of reverence.", Skywalker explained, his friends listening intensely, "There is the contradiction of the honor. Knight Of The Wind is not itself a sign of approval. He or she can be respected or feared, their coming dreaded as much as desired. All that is common is that they have an effect and lives are changed.", he finished.

"Or at least that is how they explained it to me. In short, I have a nifty title, I am pretty much royalty second only to the ruling monarchs, I have pretty much free reign when it comes to solving problems, and I am above the law, only answerable to the ruling monarchs.", Skywalker explained as if it was no big whoop.

Further down the hall, they spotted Lin arguing with Tenzin. Telling his friends to wait for a minute, Skywalker approach them, he wanted to thank the Chief for her support. But Lin ignores him completely as she walks away. "What's up her ass?", he asked as he turned to Tenzin.

Tenzin explained that he had know Lin since they were children, she's always has been challenging. He also explained that her issues were not with Skywalker nor Korra, but rather with him. "Wait a second... You and Beifong were a couple.", he said with a smile. Tenzin nervously glances around to see if anyone else is around, "Where did you get that idea?", he asked.

"Pema.", the teen told him flatly. Tenzing angrily muttering while looking away, muttering that he would have a word with her. Folding his arms behind his head, Skywalker was surprised that Lin hadn't thrown Pema in jail. "Oh, she tried.", Tenzin muttered, "Anyway, Pema didn't steal me, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in life... Why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved passed it."

Skywalker pointed out that Lin apparently hadn't. The older man stammer in confusion, telling him it was none of his business before quickly walking in annoyance and anger. "See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!", Skywalker shouted as Tenzin hangs his head in embarrassment.

* * *

That evening, the grand Pro-Bending final took place. The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. The Fire Ferrets are preparing themselves for the championship as the ring announcer comes up to the stage, light beaming down on him as the spectators cheer. "Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

Hiroshi and Asami are sitting in the V.I.P. section as Asami blows a kiss to Mako and winks to him. Mako does the same to Asami, not noticing that Korra pulls a face of disgust. When they reach the arena, Bolin signals to Pabu.

Pabu jumps down and does his trick by moving around on his front paws before doing some backflips while Bolin uses an earth disk, removing the center for Pabu to backflip through and back, ending the performance with one paw standing.

"Yes! Nailed it!", Bolin cheered, "He's so talented!", Then the White Falls Wolfbats arrived, Bat-masked Wolfbats with purple capes howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena.

"Pfft, they got nothing on us. Anybody can howl.", Skywalker said, observing the fight from the training locker. Tahno takes off his bat mask and unties his cape. "Korra!", she turned her attention to her friend in the locker room, "Knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head!", Skywalker shouted, his friend grinning.

When the match started, the Wolfbats instantly move toward their opponents and Tahno attempts an uppercut on Korra with his waterbending fist. Korra moves back to barely dodge it and backflips, only to be hit by a waterbending blast from him. Mako firebends and misses while Ming takes two earth disks and kicks them to Mako, followed by two more, which is enough to force him back to zone two. Shaozu flips forward while Bolin kicks some earth disks toward him. One of his disks bounces off the side ropes and hits Shaozu, knocking him against the fence.

Tahno looks at the Fire Ferrets in slight irritation for that. Shaozu runs out the way of Mako's fireball just in time. Tahno waterbends a prolonged stream of water at Bolin, forcing the earthbender into zone three. Unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul. The center of the ring lights up and the Wolfbats are allowed to advance. "What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!", Skywalker shouted but the referee signals it was not and Skywalker looks at him in anger.

The match continues as Korra begin to waterbend, only to be hit by Tahno's own attack. Bolin launches a disk at Tahno, who dodges, as Korra rolls to the side. Mako dodges a disk from Ming and begins firebending back at him. Ming lifts up a disk under Mako's foot, tripping him forward, before launching another disk at Mako, sending him back into zone three.

Ming launches another disk as Tahno runs forward in preparation to attack, Tahno freezes the water when Bolin jumps back, causing him to slip, get hit by a fire blast and fall out of the arena."Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move... but once again there's no call.", Skywalker said, noticing a commotion down the hall.

Walking towards the sound of a struggle, he passed a window to see all the Metalbending cops Airships and Boats going up in flames. "Well that's not good.", he muttered, before finding a group of Metalbending cops being overpowered, by Equalist soldiers. They spotted him and tried to attack, but Skywalker saw there attacks coming from a mile while, blocking each attack, before sending five of them into unconscious against a wall before grabbing the sixth by his throat, lifting him off the ground. "Where is he!?", Skywalker demanded to know. "Down in the basement.", The Equalist said as he struggled to breath. "Thank you!", Skywalker responded sarcastically before slamming him on the ground.

* * *

Quickly running down, Skywalker spotted the man he was after. Quickly following him, into a room but it was a dead end. Just as he was about to turn around, a door was shut down barring Skywalker from escape. "It's locked!", Skywalker said while he tried to open the door a small hatch was opened, showing Amon standing there, "Yes, and made of steel. Try and tear this door down. But you are too late, by now the bombs are armed and within moments the winners will be Equalized.".

Skywalker looked angrily at him, slamming his fist against the door, denting it. "I will break out of here, Amon. And when I do I will show everyone that pretty face of yours.", Skywalker said, "Though I must admit, it was smart of you to put iron dust in those smoke bombs. The one thing I can't see through or that can pierce my skin.", he admitted.

Though he couldn't see Amon's expression thanks to his mask, from his body language he could see that he was filed this information for later. The door hatch was closed leaving Skywalker in complete darkness, from the other side, he could hear Amon giving orders. "If you hear any strange noise's, anything at all, coming from that room, electrocute him. Do not underestimate him.", he warned before taking his leave.

* * *

Back at the Pro-Bending arena, the Wolfbats had won as Tahno removed his helmet. "I barely broke a sweat! Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?". One by one, the Equalist grab the remaining Metalbending cops and electrocute them into unconscious with their new gloves.

Tahno and the Wolfbats look around in confusion and fear. Then Amon and a group of Equalists as they rise from the ring's center platform. Tahno who looks around in fear. Korra, Mako and Bolin drift in the waters below all three unconscious. "All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!", Tahno said cocky, launching a water blast at Amon evades it and darts forward as the Wolfbats begin to bend at the Equalists.

Amon dodges Tahno's attack and turns his attention to Shaozu. Shaozu attempts to hit him with firebending, but Amon dodges and moves behind him, grabs his arm and swings him around once and moves forward with him as he screams. Tahno attempts to save him with waterbending, but his hands become restrained with a bola. Ming's hands also become tied up with a bola and he steps backward before his legs are bound with a second bola. Two Equalists now holding Tahno in front of Amon with Ming and Shaozu on the ground. Tahno was pleading fearfully, begging Amon not to take his bending away. But Amon wasn't listening as he places his thumb on Tahno's forehead and takes his bending away.

When they are done with them, the Equalists drag the Wolfbats' bodies near the edge of the ring, and kick them off into the water. Massive banner with the Equalist symbol being unrolled. The Lieutenant drags Korra out of the water to be tied up. The Lieutenant ties the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports.

Amon holds a microphone, and begins to speak, "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight.", he said pointing at the audience, "Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate."

Spectators gasp in fear and shock. "Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city."

Under the arena, the Fire Ferrets have woken up, trying to get free from their chains. They had no idea what had happen to Skywalker and no way to break free. Suddenly, three small heat beams were shot at their binding's freeing them. "Who did...", Mako started but he soon got his answer.

Amon then held up one of those fancy new gloves, "For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!", raises his fist in the air.

An area of the glass dome smashes and ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole. Just as Amon was about to stand on the robe to make his escape, it was cut by a fast heat beam. Looking at the direction which the beams came from, he had moments to react as a door came flying at him at high speed. He could barley roll out of the way, as the door crashed into the same place he had just stood moments ago.

Looking up at the other end of the arena he could see Skywalker standing a few feet away from him, the teens normal faintly glowing amber eyes had gained a threatening red glow. "Don't complain about the door, you suggested it!", Skywalker said as he calmly walked up to him, "You might scare benders, but let see how you fight against someone who isn't afraid of you.", and with that Skywalker charged towards Amon, knocking his fellow Equalists into the water.

Skywalker went for a swift punch to Amon's face, but the Equalist leader managed to dodge and return a swift jab to his shoulder. Hadn't it been for Skywalker's natural toughness, his arm would have gone numb. But what surprised the young hero the most was that Amon's hand hadn't broken in 8 different places.

Amon took two more swings at Skywalker's head but he managed to evade them and retaliate with a swift kick to the stomach. Amon recovered quickly however, but he wasn't out of danger yet. Skywalker held him telekinetic grip and launched him through the glass doom, taking this fight outside, were Skywalker wouldn't need to worry about casualties.

* * *

On the roof, Amon recovered quickly as nearly every remaining Equalist came to his aid. The Lieutenant tried to set off the detonator, but nothing happened. "Oh sorry. I think I have broken your toys.", Skywalker said as he landed on the roof, Korra on his back.

The battle resumes, the dynamic duo vs every Equalist Amon was throwing at them. Korra firebends at the Equalist again to knock him off before grabbing the rope. As the two fougth against the Equalist, Amon made it on his Airship, combining their attacks, Skywalker send out a telekinatic blast at the same time as Korra punched out a fireball. Inside the airship as the combined attack, caused a huge explosion, causing heavy damaging to the inside of the ship, the blast knocks everyone on their back, even Amon who's clothes caught on fire.

Skywalker and Korra looking determined as they tried to fight their way towards Amon's airship and they were soon joined by Lin as she Metalbends up onto the rooftop and shoots her cables toward the airship. One of the Equalists tried to attack Korra from behind but was grabbed by a cable. Lin slams him down onto the glass. Seeing that they wouldn't make it to Amon's Airship, Skywalker reached out with his mind, holding the Airship in place, allowing Korra to grab one of the ropes.

Trying to free the Airship, the Lieutenant jumped down, attacking Skywalker with with his kali sticks. He was forced to let the airship go to dodge the attacks. Three Equalists rush toward Lin, Skywalker send a telekinetic push to aid Lin, knocking two down. The Lieutenant tried to attack, but Skywalker countered with a swift kick to the legs, the Lieutenant rolls over and attempts to stand up but is flung off the roof by a heavy kick to his head by the Skywalker, tumbling into the waters below.

"Where have you learned those moves?", Lin asked as she dodged a Equalists attacks. "Mortal Kombat!", Skywalker shouted, though he just joking. Turning his attention back to the airship, he saw Korra being flung out, straight through the glass dome.

Skywalker's heart skipped a beat, being reminded of his greatest failure. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl for him, as he saw Korra fall, her screams filling his ears. He had to chose, capture Amon or save his friends. Well it wasn't a true chose to him, as he jumped through the hole after his friend.

* * *

Korra continues to fall, she saw a black blur speed towards her, catching her bridal style mid air. She felt herself turn in mid air, the one who had caught her landed on his feet in the arena. Looking up she knew he would be there to save her. What surprised her most was that Skywalker was cradling her, his eyes wet and panting heavy. "Jason? You are you alright?", she asked slowly, not sure if he was there. Suddenly, he looked up as if he had just realized what he was doing. "I'm fine.", he said slowly as he put her back on her feet.

Lin landed next to them, thanking them for their aid. "No, thank you.", Skywalker said, sounding like his usual calm self. "Don't mention it, kids.", Lin said as they both turn to look at the fleeing airship, "Looks like we lost this one." Mako rushes toward Skywalker and Korra, followed by Bolin. "I'm so glad you're okay! Both of you.", Mako said as he hugged Korra. "Me too!", Bolin said, the Fire Ferrets smile at each other, though Skywalker's seemed a little forced. Korra clearly noticed that something was troubling her friend.

Tenzin approaches, placing a hand on Lin's shoulder. "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand.", Lin admitted ashamed, but Tenzin reassured her that he had played them all. "Republic City is at war.", Skywalker muttered, more determent than ever to bring Amon down.

* * *

 **And there is another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to anyone who read, favorite, reviewed and followed this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **Anyways, I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you** **ladies and gents next time, Skyguy626 out!**


	9. Chapter 9: She's Going To Need You

**Greetings, one and all! Skyguy626 here, bringing you another installment in the Avatar Heroes. Now on to some reviews.**

 **mpowers045: You will see how he reacts to Asami in a bathing suit this chapter.**

 **Anywho, on to some stories.**

* * *

The next day at the Pro-bending Arena. The glass dome is broken in places and construction scaffolding is in place around it. Some cars are parked near the entrance, which is blocked off by a police barricade. In their apartment, Mako puts a red shirt into a box. "I still can't believe they're shutting this place down.", Mako said as Bolin looked distantly, admitting they had made some good memories here.

They head footsteps running up the stairs and Korra appeared, "Guys! Great news.", she said excitedly, soon followed by Skywalker, "I'm here too.", he muttered before Korra continued. "You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with us!"

The two brothers gave each other a meaningful look, before Bolin explained that, Asami already had invited them to live in her dad's giant mansion. Korra gets a disappointed expression as Asami enters holding Pabu. "Oh hey, Jason, Korra, I was hoping you would stop by." lets go of Pabu and climbs down the ladder.

Skywalker held up his hand in greeting, but Korra grabbed him by the back of his collar and started to drag him to the stairs, "We were just leaving.". The amber eyed hero looked surprised, "Really? We'll I guess I'll see you guys around, some time.", Skywalker said, slightly disappointed.

Asami suggested the next day, inviting them to visit the estate. Korra said she didn't know, that she had some... Avatar stuff to do, whatever that means. "Come on, Korra! We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness.", he said, looking into her light blue eyes with his own amber's.

"All right, Jason.", Korra admitted, she could never say no to those amber puppy eyes. "Great, we'll see you tomorrow.", Asami walks next to Mako and Bolin. Skywalker and Korra go back down the stairs while Asami, Mako, and Bolin, using Pabu as a puppet, wave goodbye.

* * *

Next day at the police headquarters, Skywalker and Korra walk out of Lin's office, no they waren't arrested again, as he notice Tahno sitting outside. "Tahno?", he asked, Tahno looks up, "Hey, Skywalker... Korra.", he says with a sad smile and a tired expression. His hair is a mess and he has bags under his eyes, still saddened over losing his bending to Amon.

The Duo sits down on the bench beside him, "Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending.", Korra started. Tahno nodded, explaining that he had been to the best healers in the city. But whatever Amon did, it's permanent. "I'm sorry to hear that.", Skywalker said as Tahno suddenly looks determined, "You gotta get him for me.". Skywalker and Korra nods their head fully intend to as Lin, Tenzin and Hiroshi Sato walk up to the bench.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know.", Lin said as Asami's father nod. "I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done.", he told them before nodding his head toward Skywalker, Korra and Tahno and walks away. Tahno then stood up to tell what he had seen as he, Tenzin and Lin walked, but the former waterbender turns back to wave at Skywalker and Korra, "See you around... 'Ah'vatar.", he smiles slightly at them before he follows Tenzin and Lin with a sad look.

* * *

Later, at the Sato Family Estate, Pabu jumps off a large statue into a pool squealing. Bolin stands at the top of the statue, Asami sits on the side of the pool, and Mako stands in the pool right next to her. "Earthbending bomb!" Bolin dives into the pool doing a belly flop, splashing Mako and Asami in the process. The butler escorts Skywalker and Korra to the pool as Bolin resurfaces. "Avatar Korra and Skywalker... have arrived.", the butler announced as their friend greeted them. "Glad you made it!", Asami said.

Bolin surfaces from the water with his hands out, "Welcome to paradise!" he shouted and puts his hands behind his head and floats on his back. Pabu climbs onto his belly. "Looks like you guys settled right in.", Korra said slightly sarcastically as she sits down on a bench by the pool. Mako swims towards them followed by Asami, "Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here.", Mako told making Asami shrug.

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Bolin gets out of the pool next to Korra with Pabu on his shoulder, "This is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this. Fetch me my towel, good sir.". The butler appears with a folded towel, rolls it up tand pats down Bolin as he moves to allow him to do that. The Butler also puts the towel over Pabu, who is still sitting on Bolin's head, and rubs him dry. A moment later, Pabu's fur becomes bushy as he squeaks. As the butler turns around, Bolin jumps into the water again right away and the butler looks annoyed.

Asami swims over to Skywalker and Korra, the amber eyed teens eyes widened. _"Please, no one look at my crotch right now."_ , Skywalker thought to himself. "Come join us, the water is great.", Asami offered the two, but Skywalker muttered he didn't brought a swimming trunks. Asami assured him that they have some spares, but he still declined. "You almost make it sound like you can't swim.", Bolin noted. Skywalker let out a nervous laugh, "Sure let's keep it at that.", rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess, shopping, makeovers...", Korra said somewhat dismayed. "Sounds like fun.", Skywalker said in his usual tone, with a big grin on his face. "When he talks like that, I never know if he's serious or not.", Mako muttered as Bolin jumps onto him, pushing him into the water,"Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!", Mako returns the favor as he yelps. "I had something a little more exciting in mind.", Asami said as she climbs a ladder out of the pool.

* * *

A little while later at the Sato's privet race track, Skywalker, Korra, Mako, and Bolin are sitting in the stands. "Pretty cool, huh?", Asami said as the dynamic duo looked on in amazement. "Way cooler than a makeover.", Korra muttered, taking it all in.

"You apparently never had a Rarity makeover...", Skywalker said, making Bolin wonder what a "Rarity" is. Suddenly a purple flash emitted from his hand, a roll of parchment fell into his hand. "This is new.", he remarked dryly, ignoring the surprised look from his friends, before opening the scroll and started to read it contends with his friends looking over his shoulder.

Pocketing the letter in his pants, before Asami explained that Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles on this very track, she then asked if either Skywalker or Korra had ever been behind the wheel. Korra explained that she only knew how to drive a polar bear dog, while Skywalker told her he was more of a motorcycle guy. Asami then offered to take her for a spin, gaining a grin from the blue eyed girl.

Two Satomobiles stand next to each other. Korra puts on goggles, as she is sitting behind Asami. A man is sitting in the other car. The race starts as a man in blue waves a white flag in front of the cars. Asami falls behind first, but smiles and catches up fast as Skywalker, Mako and Bolin cheer from the sidelines. She overtakes the other mobile, her back wheel grazing the wall. The man tries to catch up, but his front wheel and Asami's back wheel touch and his car starts swaying. Asami wins the race, stops the car and both girls get off.

"That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it.", Korra shouted thrilled, as Asami said that you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes. "I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of... prissy. Eh-No offense!", Korra added quickly but Asami laughed it off. "It's all right, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was five. My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself.", Asami explained as the two rejoined the guys.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Skywalker, Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin enter through the door. "Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!", Bolin shouts as he runs toward the bathroom with his hands covering his groin. Korra asked if there was another bathroom.

Asami told her that the lady's powder room was upstairs, first door on the right. A little while later, the butler is spraying perfume all over Bolin while Skywalker, Mako and Asami standing behind them. Korra runs past them, grabbing Skywalker by his arm, dragging him along. "You're leaving? But I-I thought...", Asami said in a sad tone. Korra turns around and gave the excuse that they needed to baby sit on the airbending kids.

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, Korra explained what she overheard coming from 's office. Skywalker responded that they had to talk about this with Tenzin and Lin. "But first, I have to take care of something.", Skywalker said as he grabbed a box of paper tissues and headed for his room.

That night, at the Police station where Korra talks to Tenzin and Lin about what she had overhead. "I think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp.", Korra explained. According to Lin, that was a bold accusation, then she asked for proof.

They didn't have any, but she knew what she had heard. "He does have the means... and he has a motive.", Lin muttered, with Tenzin agreeing. "A motive?", Skywalker asked curiously. Tenzin explained that twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in. Upon hearing this story, the two teens got a shocked expression on their face. "That's terrible... But it's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time.", Skywalker muttered, turning his gaze to the ground.

* * *

A little while later, the door of the Sato mansion, which the butler opens. Skywalker, Korra, Lin, and Tenzin enter. Tenzin and Lin walk upstairs and Skywalker and Korra walks behind them, passing Mako and Asami. Mako stops the two, asking what was going on and why they were asking Mr. Sato more questions. The two looked at each other before Korra started to explain, "I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists.".

This caused the other to become angry, Asami not believing them as he walked up the stairs. "You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?", Mako shouted before following Asami.

Inside Hiroshi Sato's office, Lin and Tenzin stand in front of Hiroshi's desk. Lin told him they had a few follow-up questions. The door opened and Asami walked in, "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists.", she said as Mako, Skywalker and Korra follow her into the office. "Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals.", Hiroshi assured them. "Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra.", Mako accused.

Korra pointing to , explaining that she overheard him on the phone, saying that the Cabbage Corp investigation bought him time, and he was getting ready to strike. He laughed before saying that this is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the Korra's overactive imagination. "My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious.", he finished explaining, making Lin and Tenzin look at each other. "Sure, Lex Luthor.", Skywalker thought, he had noticed a small speed up in 's heartbeat.

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?", Tenzin requested. Asami sighs in annoyance, hands on her hips. Mr. Sato raises his hands, before turning back to the airbending master, "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries."

* * *

After an extensive search of all Future Industries factories and warehouses, only to come up emptu handed. It would appear Hiroshi is innocent, but Skywalker intended to disagree. Asami approaches with Mako, "Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave?", Asami asked annoyed as Mako signals to Skywalker and Korra, and they move away to have a private conversation.

"So, I hope you're convinced now.", he started, crossing his arms, but the other amber eyed teen shook his head. "No, I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying.", Skywalker explained, trying to get Mako to understand his reasoning, but the young firebender only got angry. "Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami? Are you trying to break us up for her!?", he accused pointing at Korra, "If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over.".

Skywalker shook his head not back down, "I'm sorry. Hiroshi is not the man you think he is.". Mako closing his eyes as walks away to Asami, one arm wrapping around her shoulder. A worker slides the factory's door shut and turns to see Skywalker and Korra.

Lin and Tenzin standing near Skywalker and Korra, who strokes Naga as the worker approaches them. He places a note in Korra's hand as he walks past her. Korra, surprised, looks around to see who handed her the note, to no avail. She opens the note and reads it. Looking at it with surprise, she turns to Skywalker, Lin and Tenzin. "I think you guys should hear this."

 _If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight._

The bridge at night time as Skywalker, Korra, Lin and Tenzin walking to the north end. Warehouse worker signaling, them over. Skywalker, Korra, Lin and Tenzin turn their heads. "Over here. Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this... this war.", the Warehouse worker explained, telling them hat Hiroshi Sato had manufactured those gloves for the Equalists and there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon. He also toled them were to find it, a secret factory, underneath the Sato Mansion. Skywalker, Korra, Lin and Tenzin gasp and look at him in shock.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong...", Skywalker said but Lin told him she knew, that she could kiss her job goodbye. "But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon.", she said, if Lin didn't earn it when she joined forces with Skywalker and Korra to fight the Equalists at the Pro-Bending arena, her devotion to protect her city earned his respect.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sato mansion and Bolin, Mako and Asami sitting down in the living room; Bolin is eating from the bowl of fruit while Mako takes out a LP from the cover and shows it to Asami. The metalbender cops burst into the living room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear. "What are you doing here?", Asami surprised and angrily. Lin told the reason they were here making the younger woman narrow her eyes. "I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father.", she said offended. Skywalker asked were the man was, Asami responding that her father was in his workshop, behind the house.

Outside of Hiroshi's workshop, metalbender cops guard the area as they all walk toward the place. The metalbender cops burst into the workshop to find no one in the room. Asami searched the room, but her dad was no where to be found. An officer approach Lin, telling her that the estate's been secured and no one has left the workshop since we arrived.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving.", Lin deducted, as she walks into the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. She raises her leg and metalbends her left sole, removing it to expose her bare foot to perform her seismic sense, Skywalker eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you looking at?", Korra asked, but her friend shook his head, telling it was nothing. "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside.", Lin told, Asami didn't believe that there was a tunnel. Lin looks at the floor and metalbends to remove the metal layer, exposing the stairs and an elevator going down as they walk toward it.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation.", Asami said confused. "Either Mr. Sato works for the Equalists, or he is Batman.", Skywalker before he told Asami that he was sorry. Lin and her officers walk toward the stairs. Mako, Bolin and Asami start walking toward it until they are stopped by Lin. "Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them.", Song salutes her as Mako, Bolin and Asami look at the group. As they walk down, Skywalker and Korra turns there head and looks at the three in sadness as Mako turns his head away with guilt.

* * *

Taking the elevator down, Skywalker stood with his back to the wall, his arms crossed. "If Future Industries supports the Equalists... That makes them the second most evil company in the Worlds.", He muttered, resting his head against the wall. Korra looked surprised at him, asking who was number one? "That would be EA.", her friend replied dryly.

The elevator takes the group down until it stops and they cautiously walk into a massive room that has posters of Amon hanging up. There are large robotic machines on the sides. "Not your average backyard workshop.", Skywalker thought. "I'm guessing those are the new weapons.", Korra looking at the large robotic machines, Skywalker, Lin and Tenzin also look at the machines.

"Now where is...", Skywalker started realizing something his eyes widening in shock, "It's a trap!", he managed to shout before a metal wall shoots up to block the entrance. The three upstairs hear the noise. Lin try's to bend the seemingly metal wall, but to no avail. Suddenly 's voice is heard from over the speakers, "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong. It's solid platinum.", Green lights are turned on around them, causing them all to shield their eyes from the glares, the robotic machines come to life and approach the group. "My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

Korra angrily called Hiroshi a lying, no good Equalist before demanding to come out and face them. "And face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more... equal.", the mecha tanks come closer to surround the benders.

The battle begins when Hiroshi Sato shoots out a grappler to capture them. Skywalker, Lin, Korra and Tenzin evade it. Another mecha tank attacks the metalbender cops but they dodge, shooting out cables to wrap around its arms, holding it down. Two more metalbender cops run up and metalbend to hold off another mecha tank. Lin runs forward, dodging the grappler and earthbends herself up into the air. She metalbends daggers from her wrist armor, and lands onto the head of the mecha tank. She breaks the glass by stabbing the front, missing the Equalist inside who dodges. She keeps stabbing, making the machine move backward and fall over.

While Lin attacks the mecha tank, Hiroshi Sato moves his own mecha tank forward as Korra firebends to no effect. Tenzin airbends Hiroshi Sato back and Korra as looks over her shoulder at the unexpected help. As he airbends, the metalbender cops have a difficult time holding the other mecha tanks down, their cable spools starting to spark and overheat with the effort. As they are pulled forward by the tank, they raise the earth with their bending in an attempt to find more foothold to withstand the pull.

The mecha tanks wrap the cables around their arms and conduct electricity, electrocuting the officers until they lose consciousness and release their grip. Lin attempts to deliver another blow, but is grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward and against a metal support beam. She is subsequently flung across the room and lands hard on the ground, where she remains unconscious as well.

Skywalker, Tenzin and Korra help each other as they use their airbending, telekinetic blasts and firebending respectively to push Hiroshi Sato's mecha tank into the corner. Furious, Hiroshi Sato shoots a grappler in Korra's direction. Korra repeatedly back flips to avoid the attack. Having moved out of the path of the weapon, she earthbends a rock out of the ground and launches it at Hiroshi. At that moment, she is grabbed and shoved forward by another mecha tank's grappling hook, slamming her against Tenzin knocking them unconscious.

"Tenzin! Korra!", Skywalker shouted as he now stood alone, to defend his friends. Fighting off Hiroshi Sato and an Equalist using his agility to evade their attacks. He jumps up, but Hiroshi Sato shoots bolas combined with an electric disk. Skywalker is ensnared with it and grunts in pain as he is electrocuted.

He roughly lands on the ground. Hiroshi lets his gaze travel over the warehouse, thinking he has won, but Skywalker breaks free from the bolas as he raises back up on his feet, "I'm not done yet!", as he at once charged against them.

A hole is earthbent from the ground, and Bolin pops up from underneath along with Mako. They look around until they notice that Skywalker was dodging the machines attacks as he launched heat beams from his eyes, slowly but surely riping beating the machines back as Skywalker stood his ground.

Charging forwards, Skywalker dodges two bolas, ripping off one arm that tried to attack him before landing on Hiroshi's machine. Placing his hands on the glass, Skywalker ripped it open, revealing the man sitting there. Grabbing him by his shirt, Skywalker threw him out of his machine, he landed hard in front of Mako and Bolin. "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover.", Mako said angrily. Hiroshi stood up, dusting off his coat, "Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!", he sai, his voice full of hate.

"Sounds kinda hypocritical, Hiroshi!", Skywalker shouted as he breaks another arms of a machine clean off before slamming them into another machine, before doing a back flip, landing in front of Mako and Bolin, ready to fight with them.

A voice shouts to Hiroshi, causing him to turn around, "Dad, stop! Why?". It was Asami, she had seen and heard everything that had happened after Skywalker had throw her father out of his machine. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could.", Hiroshi said ashamed. Korra regains consciousness, her friend noticed it, walking over to her helping her up. "You alright?", Skywalker asked, placing a arm over her shoulder, "I've been better...", she muttered.

"But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the World, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect World together. We can help people like us, everywhere!", Hiroshi takes off one of his right glove and offers it to Asami, asking his daughter to join him.

Asami looks at her father with uncertainty, but she hesitatingly steps toward him. She looks at the glove with fear, trembling as she reaches for it. The Fire Ferrets look at her in sadness as she grabs the glove off her father, slipping her hand into the glove. "I love you, Dad.", Asami said and with that she electrocutes her father

until he loses consciousness, revealing it was a ruse. The Lieutenant attacks her, but she uses self-defense techniques to easily defeat him with his own electrified kali stick. Korra, Mako and Bolin are stunned at the fact that she took them down so easily by herself. "I have the weirdest boner right now...", Skywalker muttered as Lin and Tenzin too regains consciousness as the mecha tanks notice them.

They all run to the large hole Mako and Bolin came in. Right before the mecha tanks attempt to capture them, Bolin earthbends the hole shut.

* * *

At the police airship floating away from the Sato mansion. Asami looks down at her former home in dismay as Lin lying down with Tenzin at her side. Lin's metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and she glamed herself for it. "Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation.". Tenzin protested this, saying she can't give up like this. Lin looked slightly offended as she sit up, "I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law.".

A little further away, Korra was resting her head on Skywalker's shoulder, both of them had a long day. Mako approaches the duo, "Skywalker, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now. So... friends?", Mako said apologetically, holding out his hand. Skywalker accepted, giving his hand a firm shake, "It's alright. I'm sorry this whole thing happened.", he admitted. Mako asked if their offer to live in the Air Temple still stood. Korra smiled, telling them of course and Asami is welcome, too. Mako thanked them, "After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako.", Skywalker advice him. Mako nods his head and walks toward Asami to comfort her, Korra looks at them in sadness before burying her head in Skywalker's shoulder.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to anyone who read, review, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: You're Safe Now

**Greetings one and all to the latest installment of Avatar Heroes! Many thanks to all my followers and readers, also this is one of my favorite chapters. Why? Because Jason is** **channeling his inner Batman in this chapter. Now** **on to some stories.**

* * *

Air Temple Island and the ferry pulls up at the port, the gang were carrying their duffle bags to their rooms, as Mako asked, "So, where are we going to be staying?".

"Well... We short on rooms, so you guys have to crash in my room.", Skywalker said, the two brothers having a different expression, Bolin excited and Mako annoyed.

A little while later, Skywalker walked to Asami's room, giving a few knock before being told to come in. After greeting the girl, Skywalker clapped his hands, "I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to.", he began but Asami shook her head.

"I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father.", she said as she walks to the window. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Asami. If you need to anything or just want to talk. I am here for you, that's what friends are for.", he said with a warm smile.

"What where your parents like?", Asami asked as she turned around, curious what kind of parents could have raised someone like Skywalker. "I don't know... My mother's name was Lily. She died after giving birth to me and my father...", he pauses and suddenly starts to laugh, "I'm sorry, the idea of me having a dad just sounds funny to me."

* * *

That evening, a delicious smell came from the kitchen as everybody was wondering what Pema was cooking. "Man, something smells good...", Tenzin said as he peeked into the kitchen to look what his wife was cooking," "Huh? Is that you cooking, Skywalker?".

Everybody but Korra and Asami looked surprised as they took a peek in the kitchen and indeed, they saw Skywalker standing at the stove with a apron on. "Wow, that smells so good! It's making me all hungry...", Bolin said, his stomach grumbles. "So Jason's cooking... Will there be any leftovers?", Korra asked, rubbing her hands together, Skywalker giving her a 'can't you tell' look. "You're supposed to be a good friend and make larger servings when you cook in front of lots of people."

"Look, there's obviously more than twelve servings here.", Skywalker said as he pointed his knife at them, "Now shut up and sit down!"

Everyone couldn't wait for the food, so they continued talking about the upcoming dinner while Skywalker cooked, from time to time, Skywalker would yell at them to all stop talking. Two hours later plates of various colors and sizes are all over the table. Tomato pasta, sweet-and-sour pork, fried chicken, paella, omelette with fried rice, and more. "Is... all of this for us?", Tenzin asked, the amber eyed teen nodded. "This is my way of welcoming the new guest to Air Temple Island!", Skywalker said when everyone was seated. "Now, pick up your chopsticks...", Skywalker said, as everyone got their chopsticks, "...And dig in." Everyone immediately started eating before he could even finish his sentence.

"...It's delicious!", Bolin shouted, his mouth full of food, "They're all delicious! Th-This!... It's a portal to the delicious dimension!". Mako had to agree with his brother but he wondered, "...What does that even mean?" They all chatted there way through dinner and ate until they felt like they would burst.

Later that evening, Korra is sitting on the ledge on Air Temple Island, staring at the statue of Aang on Memorial island, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Korra? You out here?", Skywalker shouted. Korra turns her head toward the voice and wipes away her tears as Pabu comes out from the bushes. The ferret stops in front of Korra and starts licking away her tears. Skywalker, Bolin, Asami, and Mako find her and Pabu runs back to Bolin and climbs up onto his shoulder.

"You okay?", Skywalker asked worriedly. She muttered she was fine, but Mako insisted that she could tell them.

"How am I suppose to save this city when I can't even learn airbending?", Korra said, he talk with Tarrlok that morning had hit a sore spot. "I'm the worst Avatar ever! I just feel... alone.", she hang her head low. "No, that's nonsense! You're amazing!", Asami assured her, her other friend agreeing with her. "Yeah and remember. Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid.", Mako added.

"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him.", Bolin piped in. Skywalker walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!", he said with a smile, holding his hand out, Asami, Bolin and Mako soon joining their hands with his. Korra looks up, "Yeah, let's do it!", places her hand on top.

"Rest easy, Republic City. You are about to be patrolled by the Bat family!", Skywalker shouted, gaining a surprised look from Bolin and Mako. "I will be Batman, Korra is Robin, Mako is Nightwing, Bolin is Red Robin, and Asami can be Batgirl.", he continued as Asami approaches the team wielding an electrified glove. "I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon, Batman.", she said with wink, directed at Skywalker.

"Let's roll out!", Korra said as Skywalker, Mako, Asami, and herself were seated on Naga. Bolin jumps on her back, Naga bends down, causing Team Avatar to slide off her and fall on top of each other. Naga growls and shakes her head. "All right, scratch that.", Skywalker said not lifting his face from the ground. "I've got an idea.", Asami says as she stand sup and flips her hair.

A garage opens, the headlights from a car shining on Skywalker, Mako, Bolin, and Korra. Asami starts up the car and drives out of the garage. The car swerves and stops in front of them. "You think this'll do?", Asami asked. The four of them all jump in the car, "Just don't let me drive.", Skywalker said as Asami changes gears and they drive off to patrol the city.

The radio begins to speak, "Unit two sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station, over.", it then went back to silence.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why.", Asami muttered as they were alerted to another call, a jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted, Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous.

Asami stops the car as a truck and several Equalist motorcyclists rush through the traffic. "Let's get them!", Korra shouts as Asami changes gears once more and begins the car chase. Cars twirl and stop from crashing into the truck as it plows through the street. Asami dodges the cars and still tails the chi blockers but a massive truck blocks their way.

"Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!", Skywalker ordered. Korra and Bolin earthbend a massive ramp that sends the car soaring into the air before landing safely, resuming their chase. Skywalker used his Heat Vision as Mako uses his lightning and both strikes a separate chi blocker's motorcycle, making the chi blocker fall to the ground. Bolin earthbends earth darts, hitting the wheel of another motorcycle, causing the chi blocker to fall.

Asami dodges the fallen cyclist. The rest of the chi blockers begin to use a smoke screen and move right in front of them. Not being able to see, Asami puts on her goggles and notices the chi blockers turning to the right. "Help me out! We gotta make this turn!", Asami asked as Korra and Bolin earthbend a giant, angled curve, making the car swerve up before landing back onto the street and they resume the chase.

Asami changes gears and the car gains speed to ram the motorcyclists, flinging them into the air before landing on top of the bonnet. Mako firebends but his arm is wrapped up by the Equalist's bola. Mako uses his other arm, but it becomes wrapped up as well. The other Equalist jumps in front of Skywalker and tries to chi blocks his arm, but he was able to deflect the punch before he can even attack, making before swiping his legs, making the Equalist fall to the gorund.

Asami electrocutes the chi blocker with her glove, causing the Equalist to fall onto the back seat. The first Equalist attempts to pull Mako out of his seat, but Korra grabs his shoulders and pulls him down, causing the Equalist to fall over onto the car, where Asami electrocutes him. Mako chucks the unconscious Equalist to the back and prepares to do another lightning strike. Asami drives the car closer to the truck so the driver is visible and Skywalker shoots his Heat Vision at the driver. The driver becomes unconscious and the truck begins to swerve before tumbling to its sides, hitting the lamp post before it stopped.

Photos are taken by reporters as the team waits for the police to arrive. Skywalker and Korra couldn't help but smiles as Tarrlok approaches them. "Avatar Korra, Jason Skywalker. What do you think you are doing?", he asked sternly. "Oh, hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. We were busy capturing the escaped convicts for you.", Korra said mockingly and Skywalker couldn't help but laugh.

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals.", Tarrlok tried to correct her, but Skywalker was feeling cocky. "Hmm, that's funny.", Skywalker said, placing his hands in his pockets. "I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time and believe me, I see everything. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away.", he flashed Tarrlok a cheeky grin, showing that nothing Tarrlok could say or do intimidated him.

"This is your last warning. Stay out of my way!", he shouted angrily. Skywalker dropped to his knees, his arms in the air, "No please! I am so scared! Ponytails are my one true weakness!", Skywalker mocked him, as Tarrlok turned away angrily and drives away while Team Avatar smiles in victory.

* * *

A few days later, Team Avatar are resting and eating their dumplings, when the radio suddenly starts buzzing. "All available units, please respond to the fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution.", Team Avatar moves into the car. Bolin was about to jump besides Asami, but in a flash Skywalker appeared in the front seat, "I call shot gun!"

Mako lets Korra go first, Korra complimenting him for being a gentleman, both jump into the car next to Bolin, smiling at each other as Asami adjusts the mirrors, narrowing her eyes at them in disdain before starting the car and driving off to the Dragon Flats borough, where police airships are circling around an area plunged in darkness. "Why is the power out?", Korra wondered, Skywalker suggested just a black out. The car swerves around the corner and stops. Asami takes off her goggles as they look at hundreds of nonbenders protesting at the metalbending police officers who are holding them behind a blockade. "Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous.", Asami noted as the team observed the situation.

They turn to see Saikhan speaking through a microphone, ordering all nonbenders to return to their homes. The nonbenders started to protest, a child tugs at his mothers skirt, pointing at Korra. "Mummy, look! It's the Avatar and Superman!", the nonbenders turn around and beg Korra to help them.

Looking at the people in sadness, Korra strides forward, pushing two metalbender officers aside. "Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this.", She said as they started to look for Tarrlok, who is talking to a task force member. "Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone.", Skywalker started but Tarrlok gave him a anoyed glare. "Jason Skywalker, you and your playmates have no business here.", he said but the team claimed they waren't going anywhere. Korra said he didn't have the right to treat those people like criminals.

"This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it!", Tarrlok said before ordering the metalbending cops to round them all up.

Metalbending officers begin to earthbend, removing the legs from the barriers and forcing the people back as they coil the barriers around them. The metalbenders slam their legs into the ground, causing large mounds of earth to rise underneath the nonbenders, lifting them off the ground. Fear begins to spread through those not caught, and they start running away. The police force prepares to put people into the police trucks, while Team Avatar looks on aghast.

"They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back.", Asami protested.

Both Skywalker and Korra run forward, Korra earthbends while Skywalker reaches out with his mind, the mounds of earth down so every one can escape. Tarrlok snarls at them, and turns to see Asami watching her. He bends a water whip to grab onto Asami's wrist. Asami turns and looks up at him. "You're under arrest!", Tarrlok said as she was grabbed by the task force.

"She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator.", Tarrlok said. Both amber eyed teens became furious as Mako ordered him to let her go. Tarrlok, "Arrest him and his brother!", he ordered, the metalbending officers coil their cables around the brothers and pull them in. "Tarrlok!", the duo shout in anger, she earthbends two massive rocks on either side of her, while Skywalker's eyes glowed red in rage.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple.", Tarrlok said, though there was a hint of nervousnes in his voice, because of Skywalker glowing red eyes. "Hah! You think you have a prison that can hold me!?", Skywalker mocked, Tarrlok informing him that they have a special prison completely made out of iron, especially for him. Skywalker was slightly taken a back by this.

Mako told them that it was not worth it, Korra reluctantly drops the rocks back down. As the brothers walk into the police truck, Bolin told them that they would be alright. "Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin. He can get you out.", Korra said.

Tarrlok gave a them a mischievous grin, before mocking them that its sad to see Team Avatar broken up. "This isn't over, Tarrlok.", Skywalker said as he led Korra out of the district.

* * *

At the Police Headquarters, Tenzin walks up to the front doors. He walks up toward Skywalker and Korra, who attempts to talk to the person behind the counter without success. "Hey!", she shouts hitting her fist against the counter. "I came as fast as I could. Are your friends all right?", Tenzin asked. "I don't think Mako or Bolin became someone prison bitch yet.", Skywalker told.

"I'll take care of this.", Tezin began as he spotted Saikhan walking by. Saikhan notices Tenzin, and tries to walk away, "Saikhan, a word please." Saikhan greeted them but tried to give them the excuse that he was swamped at the moment, wondering if it could wait.

"No, it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately.", Tenzin requasted but the Chief reported that they weren't going anywhere, they were interfering with police business. "Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released, too.", Korra shouted but Saikhan wasn't butching.

"You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!", Korra said as she places her hand to grip his chin, moving his head up and down.

"Calm down, Korra.", Tenzin said as he pulled Korra back, "I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient.". Skywalker, Korra and Tenzin turn and start to walk away before Tenzin stops and turns, "But you really are the worst!", as he turns the leave again, he once more quickly turns back and points at Saikhan, "Ever!".

* * *

The next morning in Skywalker's room, he was woken up by a sudden knock on the door. Annoyed because he was woken up, Skywalker stands up and walks to the door, "It's six in the morning! Someone better be kidnapped!", he shouted before opening the door to see a distraught Tenzin standing there.

A little while later at City Hall, Skywalker and Tenzin arrives, the pair walk over to Tarrlok, who is having his arm wound healed by a male healer. "What happened?", Skywalker asked, not wasting time. "As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and... that's when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then, I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived. But Korra was gone.", Tarrlok explained as Tenzin sight regretfully, Skywalker begins to worry for his friend.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw that it belonged to the councilman, "Don't worry. I will have Chief Saikhan mobilize the entire police force. We will to find the Avatar.", Tarrlok tried to reassure him. The youth nodded at him before turning around, his appearance was calm, but his eyes betrayed that on the inside, he was burning with rage.

* * *

That night, two Equelist are on a look while standing on a roof. "That was a pretty good imitations of a Polar bear dog, right?", one of them said but the other one laughed before trying to show a better imitation of a Polar bear dog. But before he could make a sound, Skywalker drops from a higher building on top of Equelist and before the other one can comprehend what just happened, Skywalker in one swift motion, crushes the Equalists lightning Gloves and with his other hand lifting him from the ground, "Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?", he demanded to know as he removed the man's mask and held him over the ledge.

"Do you think this will make me talk? This building isn't high enough for the fall to kill me you know?", the Equalist bluffed, he knew the building was just high enough to kill him, if he made a bad landing. What he didn't count on was Skywalker's next move. "Let's hope it." and with those words, he dropped the Equalists, sending him head first into the streets.

The Equalists fell a few stories, screaming on the top of his lounges. Closing his eyes before he hit the ground, but the crash never came. Slowly opening his eyes, Skywalker was holding him by his leg, at the building he had just thrown him off. "I can keep this up all day long. Now, I'll ask you one more time; Where. Is. She?", he demanded to know, the smell of urine filled his nose. "We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying. I swear!". Skywalker frowns as he knocks the Equalist out, tying him up with his buddy, leaving them for the cops.

A few moments later as Skywalker over looks City Hall from a nearby building. "Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?...", he pondered before a realization came to him, "Unless he has Korra!".

Over at Tarrlok's office, the counilman was busy at work, but he was distracted from it because his doors got kicked in. Turning his gaze to the opening, it revealed Skywalker walking in. "Ah Jason, my boy. Have you news of Avatar Korra?", the councilman started, but Skywalker ordered him to cut the crap, accusing him of kidnapping her. "I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!", Tarrlok explained but there was one think he forgot to cover. "If the Equalists really attack why didn't they take you or at least took your bending away? So were is Korra!?", Skywalker shouted, slamming his fist into his desk, shattering it in two.

"I understand your worried about your girlfriend...", the councilman started, but the young man started to lose his patience. Skywalker grabs the front of Tarrlok's shirt, lifting him off the ground, "She's not my girlfriend!", he shouted, if Skywalker had to beat it out of Tarrlok he was happy to oblige.

Tarrlok chuckle, telling him he understood, "I would kill a thousand guys to get my boyfriend back.". Skywalker was slightly confused at this, "...Your boyfriend? You mean... Your friend from school?", he asked, his grip on Tarrlok's shirt loosening up. "My man partner. I'm gay.", Tarrlok told him with a smile.

"Your gay!?... Oh...", Skywalker said as he lets go of him. Tarrlok asked him if there was something wrong with that but Skywalker assured him that there was nothing wrong with that. "Just... New information for the file..."

Tarrlok gave him an odd look, asking if he had a lot of files with gay people in them. "For the enemy file! Becaush your an enemy, but your gay!... It's just good to know. Back to Korra!", Skywalker said trying to get back to the issue. "Alright, lets pretend I have Korra. Lets say she is far away over there, and you have been chasing leads all over the city. To get me alone with you.", Tarrlok started, making the youth wonder what he was getting at, "Sounds a little gay."

"I'm not gay.", Skywalker started, but Tarrlok gave him an odd look, "Being gay is okay! I'm... I'm just not a gay!", he said.

"Alright, your not gay. But on a side note, love your outfit.", Tarrlok complimented him, as he moved closer to Skywalker. "Thank you, it's made out of...", Skywalker started but Tarrlok interrupted him, by asking if he sleeps with Korra. He admitted that he didn't, just sharing his room with Mako and Bolin. "Ah, the uh, Benders?", Tarrlok noted, but the other one insisted it was not like that. "Are they a Buttbenders?"

"...They're not Buttbenders! They're a regular straight Fire and Earth Benders!", Skywalker shouted but the councilman didn't believe him, "Let's get back to the issue! Why are you trying to misled me!?"

Suddenly Tarrlok broke out in laughter, "I don't wanna misled you! I wanna kiss you!", this took Skywalker by surprise, as he stroked Skywalker's face. "Oh, Jason. I would feel lost without you... You complete me.", he slowly tried to grab Skywalker's hand but he snatch it away. "You grabbed me earlier, now you don't wanna hold hands?"

Meanwhile outside Tarrlok's office, Team Avatar, Lin and Tenzin approach the office, Lin glaring at Saikhan. Suddenly Tarrlok burst out of his office followed closely by Skywalker. "...But there were no chi blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?", Skywalker accused him, but Tarrlok claimed that it was ridiculous. Suddenly Council Page spoke up from behind a pillar, "It's true! He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage.", he had gained the attention from everyone in the room.

Tarrlok became enraged pointing at the Page, claiming it was all nonsense. Lin folds her arms and looks at the page, "Why did you wait until now to 'fess up?", she asked. The Council Page explained that he was terrified to speak up because Tarrlok is a bloodbender. Everyone looks at Tarrlok in shock, "Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra.", Skywalker demanded as everybody takes there stance and both prepare to attack.

Tarrlok's eyes bulge as Tenzin and Lin both bend at him, but he has control of their bodies before they can hit him. Everyone in the room cries out in pain as Tarrlok bloodbends them to their knees. Tarrlok continues to bloodbend until one by one, everyone falls unconscious. Tarrlok backs away and flees the scene.

* * *

A while later at Korra's location, Korra was locked up in a steel box as she meditating, "Aang... this whole time... you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok.", she rubs her eyes and stands up as she hears the door open. Tarrlok comes down furiously, shouting that his life is a disaster thanks to Korra. "So Jason found out about your little bloodbending secret's out?", Tarrlok growls at her confirming her suspucious. "You know if you beg for mercy I am sure Jason won't beat you to badly.", she continued to taunt before telling she knows how he could bloodbent without a full moon. "You're Yakone's son."

Tarrlok stopped for a moment as he slowly began, "I was his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else.", he corrected her, "My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you and your alien boyfriend ruined everything!", he shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. "The jig is up Tarrlok and you have nowhere to go.", Korra said but Tarrlok shot back that we will escape and start a new life and she will be coming as my hostage.

"You think you would get away with it? I don't think you know how Jason Skywalker works. Had you been smart, you would have gone as far away from Republic City when you could. Now that you take me with you, he will stop at nothing to find you. He can't be bargained with. He can't be reasoned with. He doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And he absolutely will not stop, ever."

A sound of the door being broken open, startling Tarrlok. "He's here.", Korra said in a creepy voice as Tarrlok runs up to the top of the steps and gasps when he sees Amon, the Lieutenant, and several chi blockers waiting for him. "Amon!", Tarrlok exclaimed shocked, Korra hearing what he said. "It is time for you to be equalized.", Amon said as he, the Lieutenant and other Equalists behind him all take fighting stances.

"You fool! You've never faced bending like mine.", Tarrlok exclaimed as he begins bloodbending the group. The other Equalists all crumple and fall to the ground, but Amon seems unaffected and with minor struggle, begins walking forward. Tarrlok gasps and redoubles his efforts. Amon is halted for a moment, but with a very great effort he moves one foot forward and continues walking normally. Tarrlok begins backing up in horror.

"Who? What? What are you?", Tarrlok whispers in surprise and horror. "I am the solution.", Amon reaches out and grabs Tarrlok's arm, twisting him around until he is standing behind him. He jabs his right hand at the base of Tarrlok's neck, who groans at that, and moves his left hand toward his forehead as Tarrlok watches in horror.

Korra sits in her box, as hears Tarrlok's scream of anguish as his bending is removed. Tarrlok collapses to the ground with wide open eyes. The Equalists all groan and stand up as Amon lifts Tarrlok's limp body onto his shoulders. "I'll take care of him. You two retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her.", Amon ordered.

One of the Equalist mooks nodded, "We'll electrocute the box to knock her out before we open it, sir.", he said loudly as he and the Lieutenant walked down the stairs, Korra's eyes widen as she hears this. "Good thinking Wolthuis.", Lieutenant said stepping in front of the box and pulling out his electrified kali sticks, "It's payback time." before he can shock the box, he is knocked out as an invisible force sending him into a wall. "Don't think so.", the Equalist soldier said as he opens the box and he sees that Korra has removed one of her armbands and wrapped it over a bar in the roof. Korra firebends a large burst of flame from her foot, forcing the Equalist back as she leaps out of the box but she is too wounded to walk very far.

"Wow easy!", the Equalist said as he runs over and kneels down next to her. "Aren't you a little sort for a Equalist?", Korra asked as the Equalist lifted her up on his back. He removed his mask and is revealed to be Skywalker. "Funny, now lets get out of here."

Meanwhile outside, Amon is putting Tarrlok in his truck, as Skywalker while carrying Korra bursts out of the house. The Equalist leader and the Skywalker lock eyes for a moment before the youth send a blast of Heat Vision at Amon. He dodges, giving them enough time to run away and jump off a steep slope of the mountain.

The Equalists run up to Amon. Skywalker looks behind as he notice a small band of Equalist behind him, they chased the two down the mountain as Skywalker came to a dead end. Turning around he saw that Equalists were closing in. "Your surrounded. You can't get through us, under us or around us.", the Lieutenant ordered him to stand down.

Skywalker closes his eyes while crouching down, thanks to the building up energy, small rocks and some dirt starts to float off the ground. Opening his eyes, Skywalker blasts off into the air with Korra, a trail of snow raising from the ground. He kept gaining altitude, as he made his way back to Republic City. "Sir, he got away.", the Lieutenant said to the approaching Amon. "I thought I told you not to underestimate him.", Amon said dryly.

* * *

A little while later Skywalker, while flying with Korra through a snow storm, notice a certain polar bear dog walking below them. Flying down to her, he landed next to Naga.

"Naga, you came looking for her.", Skywalker said as she gives a happy bark. Naga licks Korra who has lost consciousness, Skywalker removed his jacked, placing it around Korra. "Don't worry, girl. We have saved her.", he said as he places Korra on the saddle as he mounts Naga as they ride back towards Republic City.

"Jason?...", a weak voiced said, Korra regained consciousness. Skywalker "Korra, I was so worried. Are you all right?", he asked, looking worried at his friend. "I'm fine now. I'm glad you're here.", she said as she closes her eyes and leans her head against Skywalker's chest. "You're safe now.", he said as Korra looks at him before falling asleep.

Back over the skies of Republic City, Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami flying above the city on Oogi as they hear a howl. "That sounds like Naga!", Mako said as Tenzin pulls the bison into a turn. Korra moans slightly as the bison lands and the group dismounts, as Skywalker stops Naga. Tenzin and Lin run up to them. "Korra! Skywalker! Oh, thank goodness.", Tenzin said, Lin asked a few questions.

Skywalker dismounts with Korra but before he can answer, Mako shoving Lin and Tenzin aside, saying that they should give her some space, taking Korra over from Skywalker, "Yeah, your welcome douche.", Skywalker muttered, out of the corner of his eye he saw Asami looking on with a pained expression.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I hope you enjoyed and I want to thank everybody who favorite, follows, reviewed and reads this story, you beautiful bastards! Your support really motivates me! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Amon Day

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! Thank you for reading and on to some reviews:**

 **mpowers045: Definitely not good. And that part with Tarrlok... that one was just for fun. Tarrlok knew he wouldn't be able to take Skywalker on in a straight fight without resorting to bloodbending, so he tried to unsettle him.**

 **Guest: Maybe. Skywalker X Korra is certainly a possibility. Skywalker isn't really the jealous type, unless they are already in a relationship.**

 **Now on to some stories.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Skywalker had rescued Korra from Tarrlok, and most of the time, she had been sleeping after they had brought her to Air Temple Island. Skywalker hadn't left her room since, he had stayed at her side the entire time, he didn't eat or sleep, he just sat there in a chair next to her. Everybody had tried various thing to get him to leave the room, Asami asked if he wanted to go for a ride on a motorcycle, but he declined, Bolin had asked if he wanted to go out for some noodles, but he didn't move from the spot, even Mako who had mixed feelings about him tried to snap Skywalker out of it.

But none of them worked, as Skywalker just kept waiting for Korra to wake up. It was on the third day that Tenzin brought two boxed lunches, the airbending master handed the youth one before pulling up a chair and starting to eat from his own boxed lunch. The two of them sat in silence, Skywalker barley touched his food.

"You know?", Tenzin said, breaking the silence, "These boxed lunches taste very blant ever since you cooked that feast for us.".

Skywalker still didn't spoke up, but he was listening to the older man sitting beside him. "Jason...", Tenzin said worriedly, "It wasn't your fault."

For the first time in days, Skywalker spoke up, "It is. If I had been better, I could have stopped Tarrlok from kidnapping Korra.", his voice sounded dried up, "I hate myself sometimes, I am as strong as a god. But on one hand, I am terrified to lose self-control or someone, or many, many people may die; on the other, I hate it that I am still mortal enough to not be the god everyone needs me to be. Like how I can't save everyone who cries out for me, especially because I hear them... all of them.", he admitted in a moment of weakness. "I knows I cannot save them all. But still, I try."

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing that Tenzin was giving him a fatherly smile, Tenzin now understood why Skywalker always tried to smile, he took it upon himself to carry the weight of the world around on his shoulders.

"I have been wondering something.", Tenzin asked the two walked around the Island. "You have told me you were self trained, but even the greatest self thought have flaws in their style. But you haven't showed to be nearly flawless."

"Well, I had a great teacher who helped me iron out any flaws I had.", Skywalker explained. The airbending master remarked that he must be a good teacher. "Yes, she is a great teacher.", the youth remarked.

* * *

During dinner, Jinora turned to talk to Skywalker, which the young man found odd as she was always rather quite around him. "U-Uhm Skywalker...", she began. He waited for her to continue, not notice that her face had become quite red. "Uhm... I was wondering if you had any stories from your World.", she said after a while, thought that might not have been the real thing she wanted to ask. Both Ikki and Meelo shouted they wanted to hear something too, "We'll I guess I have an interesting story for you.", Skywalker said as he began the story.

* * *

The knight and the mage slammed hard on the stone floor, knocking the wind out of them. The knight rose first to his feet and saw the dark knight standing on a platform. The mage also got back to her feet, turning to the knight for a plan.

"Go for the Elements. I'll distract her.", the knight whispered to her as he takes his fighting stance. The dark knight laughed smugly at them, "You're kidding, right? You would risk your life for a complete stranger.", she said rising her Zweihander with a single hand.

The knight grabbed something from his belt, it looked like the hilt of a sword. With the flick of a button, a 145 centimeters long red beam of energy appears out of it. "I'm not risking my life away for a complete stranger.", the knight declared, taking a firm hold on the hilt with both hands, "I'm risking it for a friend!", he charged at the dark knight, the mage looked on in awe as the jump shattered the floor under him.

The dark knight blocked the attack with her own weapon, their blades clash in mid air, causing a air pressure that shattered the high windows. The knight unleashed a flurry of fast blade attacks pushing the dark knight on the defensive. Skillfully the dark knight blocked Skywalker's attacks, before he gave a vicious kick to her side sending her into a stone pillar.

Using her magic, the dark knight, starts to throw piece's of the debris at the knight. Narrowly dodging her ranged assault, the knight retaliated by slicing a large pillar in two and kicking the upper part towards dark knight, who dodge's out of the way while countering with a blast of magic.

The knight block the attack with his bare hands, sending it into a wall directly behind the dark knight, blowing it to smithereens. In the chaos, the knight closed the distance between the two but the dark knight forces him into a blade lock which the knight attempted to break with a telekinetic blast, though the dark knight managed to counter with one of her own, beginning a vicious power-struggle. Sparks flying around the room, shattering the glass windows.

"I have seen the darkness in your heart.", the dark knight said with an evil grin, the light from the power clash illuminates her face giving her an more demonic look. "You don't know me! You know nothing about me!", the knight shouted back. His opponent gave a menacing loud chuckle "Does the name Claire rings a bell?" she asked innocently as the knight flinched at the mention of the name, though he kept the blade lock and the power struggle up. "How does it feel, living with the knowledge that you failed her? That you led her die!", the dark knight taunted, trying to break the knight's resolve.

Before any more words could be said the energy compressed by the combined telekinetic erupted and exploded, flinging both knight's against opposite walls. The shock wave made by the struggle flings the mage across the room and shattering the orbs they had came for.

As the three recover, they look over the destroyed pieces that once were the Elements. The mage eyes widen in shock, "But... where's the sixth Element!?". The dark knight rose back to her full height casting her shadow over them, "You little fools! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never again see the light of day! The night will last forever! And as for you Ser knight, you have failed yet again. You failed the one's you care about the most once again!", the dark knight breaks out into laughter as the door gets kicked open the other ten companions arrived, ready for combat.

"Somebody ordered a beat down?", the fire mage shouted as he conjured flames in both his hands. "You think you can destroy the Elements just like that?", the knight started standing in front of the group "Well, you're wrong! Because the spirits of the Elements are right here!"

The dark knight stopped chuckling as she hissed "What?"

The shards starts to float around the true companions, first slowly but started to gain momentum, as they started to float in the air, the knight continued, "You are limited by your own abilities. We have no such limits! My friends are my power! And I'm their's! There is no force in all of the Worlds who can defeat us, if we are together!"

For the first time, the dark knight showed actual fear knowing she is doomed, as the heroes fire a gigantic laser beam made up of all the colors of the rainbow, hitting the dark knight as a big flash of white light fills the room.

* * *

"Really? What happened then? Did they all survived? Did the mage and knight end up together?", both Jinora and Ikki asked, thought they were not the only one enthralled by the story. Everyone at the table had stopped their own conversation and started to listen.

Korra chows down her food, "Mmm. Mmm. The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again.", she complimented. Pema stood up to retrieve Korra's cleaned plate, Asami offering to help the older woman with the dishes.

Tenzin and Lin turned to Skywalker and Korra, they needed to know everything that had happened. "Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son.", Korra explained, earning a shocked look from Tenzin and Lin. "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon.", Lin said before asking what had happened to Tarrlok. "Amon captured him, and took his bending.", Skywalker explained, the two looked even more shocked. "Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere."

This was very bad, Amon took out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar, he was entering his endgame.

* * *

A hour later, Skywalker was floating above Air Temple Island, looking towards Republic City. Below him, Jinora and Ikki were looking up towards him, "How much longer do you think he's gonna just float there?", Ikki asked, but Jinora didn't had a clue. _"One of the drawbacks of super-hearing is that you can eavesdrop on anyone... Even when you don't want to."_ , Skywalker thought as his attention was drawn to a conversation in the kitchen. Mako had walked in, carrying a teapot.

"Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea.", he asked, but Asami angrily retorted that as a firebender, he could boil it himself, as she continues washing her dish as both Mako stare at her with confusion. Mako asked confusingly if there was something they needed to talk about.

"I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing.", she drops her dish and washcloth in the sink and turns to face him, "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

He tried to defend himself, saying she was taken by a crazy bloodbender, even though there were only crazy bloodbenders. "How did you expect me to act?"

The raven haired girl put her hand to her chest, "I like Korra. But you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time.", moves her hand away from her chest and turns away slightly. Mako looked confused. Asami became angry, "The kiss, Mako. I know.", she said.

"I- Well I...", he began trying to defend himself, "Skywalker told you, didn't he!?", he shouted angrily.

"Don't blame Jason for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?", Asami asked just as angrily.

"Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?", Mako asked placing his hand on hers. Yanking her hand away, she gave him a cold glare, "Well there might not be any relationship to worry about later.", she marched out of the kitchen.

"Told him.", Skywalker muttered, turning his gaze back to Republic City, trying to find Amon. His attention was turned down below him by the following words, "Hey alien!". Looking down, he was that it was Mako who had called him.

Floating down, Skywalker had crossed arm as he landed in front of the firebender. "You do know I have a name... I hope.", Skywalker said, having an idea why Mako was standing before him so angrily. "Why did you told Asami about the kiss I had with Korra!?", Mako shouted, having a very aggressive posture. "I told her what you should have done when you kissed a girl that was not your girlfriend.",

Skywalker told his friend calmly. "This was none of your business! Your not always right!", Mako shouted.

"The moment a friend gets involved, it is my business.", Skywalker said, "Especially two very dear to me.".

It seemed Mako couldn't control his anger anymore as he ignited his fist and took a swing for Skywalker's face. But before the fist could connect, something had stopped it. "Your done?", Skywalker asked, holding Mako's fist with his own hand, not being bothered by the heat. Mako was panting heavily, his expression becoming shocked as he realized he had almost attacked a friend.

Letting go of his fist, Skywalker walked away, letting it sink in what his friend, that should be punishment enough. As he walked around, he saw a sad looking Asami sitting on a bench, overlooking the sea. "Hey Asami.", he began, gaining the attention from the girl. She asked if he needed something. Knowing what she was going through, he offered to take her out for a drink. "You... and me? On a date? Alone? I don't know...", she began, a blush creeping on her pretty face.

"...If it makes you feel better don't see it as a date. See it as... Two friends who are getting a drink together.", Skywalker said confused.

* * *

A few hours later in a bar, Skywalker and Asami were sitting in a booth, already having enough drinks to become drunk, though Skywalker was feeling only slightly tipsy. "Okay, I'm interested.", she said, making Skywalker wonder what she meant. "In sex. With you. Perhaps I'm not being clear? There is a party. Your penis is invited. The party is in my vagina.", Asami explained, leaning close to him, nearly rubbing her nose against his.

"You know that sounds really... But I'm going with no. Not that your not attractive or stuff, your in my top five. But your drunk and I'm drunk. Also I'm 18 and your 16ish.", Skywalker declined, but he stopped talking when he noticed that Asami wasn't listening and merely looking into his eyes. "Are you sulking?", he asked.

"I'm thinking.", she muttered before explaining about what, "Jason Sephiroth Skywalker, I find you positively fascinating. You don't hang out with me out of pity or that I'm a pretty rich girl and your not after me for sex. I think you are probably rocking a massive hero complex. Also you have beautiful shiny amber eyes. And that I can use."

He was a little nervous on how she could use that, "I'm going to start a fight.", she explained as she stood up. "Wow wow. Slow down Asami!", he said, quickly grabbing her. At the end of the night, Skywalker was bringing a very drunken Asami back to her room on Air Temple Island. "Well... Here we are princess!", a tipsy Skywalker said. "Thank you, my almighty knight.", Asami said with a slight giggle, suddenly she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

The next day, explosions were heard as Skywalker spotted Equalists airships flying over the city. "We heard explosions, what's going on?", Korra asked, as her friend explained that Republic City is under attack. "I hate Amon day.", Skywalker muttered, his friend were not amused by his pun. "Well I thought it was funny!".

Republic City from across the bay, as smoke rises and sirens and explosions are heard. Skywalker, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami get off of Tenzin's boat and run off the dock. "Where did you say you parked the car?", Asami asked, as Skywalker pointed to the spot they had left it in. Now they know why he had told them to never let him drive, he had parked the Satomobile into a lantern pole.

"Hey, I made it very clear that you shouldn't let me drive a car.", he said trying to defend himself as Asami opens the trunk and takes out an electrified glove. "This'll come in handy."

A few minutes later, Asami drives around a corner and floors the gas pedal. Bolin earthbends two ramps in front of the car. "Jump!", Skywalker shoutes as the team bails out of the car before the ramps launch it into the air and knock one mecha tank into another. The four mecha tanks close in on them. Mako, Bolin, and Korra engage the tanks with their bending, as Skywalker started to smash them in with his bare hands.

A mecha tank is attacked with fire, while the one to its left fires a cable, only to be knocked back by a stone slab. The first mecha tank fires a cable at Bolin, who dodges it by launching himself away. Mako attacks a mecha tank, only to be grabbed by a cable and electrocuted.

Skywalker grabs the cable and redirects the electricity at the mecha tank. The electricity courses through the tank as its lights go out and it slumps on itself. Korra melts the nearby snow into two water streams and dodges one of the cable and runs up one of Bolin's ramps and bends the water into the exhaust pipes of another mecha tank. It begins malfunctioning and Bolin uses earthbending to knock it over.

Two Equalists have just carried Tenzin to a truck and set him down when Asami electrocutes one from behind. She takes out five more Equalists as they attack her, nimbly dodging their attacks before electrocuting them. Tenzin groans and stands. "Thank you.", he said before joining Skywalker, who is dodging a mecha tank's attacks. Tenzin positions himself beneath the tank and airbends it high into the air, sending it flying into the dome of City Hall.

Using his super hearing, Skywalker could hear the voices of Hiroshi and Amon in one of the air ships. "Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders and alien.", Hiroshi said, hate clearly in his voice. "We'll capture them before long and you will have your daughter back.", his masked boss said.

Turning his attention away from the two, Skywalker and Korra rushed to Tenzin. "Are you all right?", she asked, the airbending master nodded, " Thank to you. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon." Mako got their attention, pointing down the street, where an Equalist airship can be seen arriving at Air Temple Island. "Oh no.", Tenzin muttered in horror. "Don't wait up Jason.", Korra said, he nodded taking off towards the air.

* * *

The White Lotus sentries are watching as the chi blockers run up the steps. They begin bending at them as a cable from a second airship buries itself in the steps immediately below them. More chi blockers swing down, followed by the Lieutenant.

Lin standing guard in the courtyard, as she listens to booted feet running. The Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers race up the steps and charge. Lin uses her cables to take out two chi blockers, before grabbing another Equalist with the cable. An Equalist runs up to her, who is intercepted by a swift kick to the head from Skywalker, who had just arrived.

Skywalker and Lin looked at each other for a moment, before standing back-to-back, ready to fight off the Equalists. Lin sends out a earth projectile to an Equalist's face. Skywalker blast three incoming Equalists with his Heat Vision, sending them flying into the air.

The Lieutenant went for Skywalker, trying to get revenge on him. He tries to attack him with his batons, but with a swift spinning kick to the chest, Lieutenant was kicked away over a nearby roof.

Arriving on an air scooter and air gliders and knocking several Equalists over. "Get off our island!", Ikki said as she knocks down several more Equalists and joins Skywalker, Lin and Jinora. "Girls! You need to go back inside this instant!", Lin protested before Meelo jumps down from the roof. "Taste my fury!", Meelo shouted as he farts on an Equalist's face, knocking him unconscious. He sends three other blasts from his hands and rear, and makes a small air shield around himself to send the remaining Equalists flying.

"Just when I don't have a camera with me... the others are never going to believe me!", Skywalker shouted as Oogi's grunt is heard and the kids rush out to the center of the courtyard. The sky bison lands and Tenzin and the rest of the team dismount. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!", Tenzin said as he embraces his children.

"You should be proud. You taught them well.", Lin said, everybody was surprised that she had let them fight.

They walk towards through the hall, which Tenzin runs down, when he hears the cry of a baby. Walking into the room with Pema holding a baby and smiles. Tenzin sits down on the bed and puts his hands on his wife's

shoulders. Pema hands the baby to Tenzin, puts his finger on the baby's chin and it coos, "Hello.", he said before gesturing for his childeren to come, meet their new brother.

Skywalker, Lin, Korra, and Mako watch the scene from near the doorway.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming.", Korra announce sadly. Tenzin looks down at his new son, named Rohan.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?", Skywalker asked.

Tenzin sighed, he needed to protect his family, and get them as far away

from this conflict as possible. Lin told that she would go with them to protect the airbending children. He thanked her, before asking Skywalker and Korra to leave the island and hide for the time being.

"I'm not giving up.", Korra said determent. Skywalker explained that they would need reinforcement, Tenzin would send word to the United Forces then we can turn the tide in this war.

"What you're saying is, we need to be patient.", Korra said with a sighs.

A few minutes later, the sky bison fly away from the island, as Skywalker, Korra and the team look up at them. Two Equalist airships begin to chase them, as more airships invade the island. One airship shoots out a cable near the team and Equalists come down on the island. The White Lotus guards run in front of Skywalker, Korra and friends and take their stances. The White Lotus sentry told them to go as they would try to hold them off.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami hop onto Naga who runs away with Skywalker next to her as more Equalists come down and encircle the White Lotus sentries, spinning their bolas as they begin to fight. As Team Avatar runs away, Bolin looks up and points at the Lieutenant.

Lieutenant slides down the slope and jumps off to attack them. Naga jumps up and uses her right paw to smack the Lieutenant off of the cliff face as they run past. "Nice one, Naga!", Skywalker complimented her as Naga gave him a happy bark.

Naga runs to the pier and jumps into the air. Before she could touch the water, Skywalker flew under her, lifting her up and flew towards Republic City. At this moment, Skywalker swore that the next time he would meet Amon, he would end this.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who read, favorite, follows and reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! On a side note, who do you guys think Jason should end up with? Anyway I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: You Are You

**Greetings! One and all and welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! Wow, reading the reviews it seems that Skywalker/Korra is leading by 1 vote. Another review asked if there would be Lemons in this story... Do you guys/gals think I should throw one in? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Any ways on to some stories:**

* * *

It had been several days since Amon Day, the skies of Republic City are filled with several Equalist airships. On Aang Memorial Island, the statue of Aang is wearing a large Amon mask; Equalist banners are hanging from Aang's staff.

City Hall is guarded by Equalist airships and mecha tanks, as Hiroshi is standing on the front steps, addressing a large crowd.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a World where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!"

The crowd cheers loudly in response. Near the back, two chi blockers look at each other, one male, the other female, before they turn and walk away. They push aside a clump of bushes in Republic City Park and enter a small clearing with a large rock in the center. One earthbends the rock aside, revealing a hole, and both jump inside as the rock slides back over.

Down in the hideout, they removed their masks and revealed themselves to be Skywalker and Korra, walking down a dim hallway. "Can you believe Hiroshi!? 'The Avatar's on the run'.", Korra said angrily to her friend, "I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em.", she is about to turn back, but Skywalker stops her.

"Relax. General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running.", he told her, earning a frown from her. She muttered that she hated being patient and unable to do anything. "You and me both.", he added.

Mako, Asami and Bolin, who are sitting on crates. Asami is watching in amusement as Bolin plays with Pabu. Mako glares as he hears Skywalker and Korra approaching, before he, Asami and Bolin stand up and walk over to greet them. "You two were gone a while.", Mako said but Skywalker paid him no attention as he walked away.

"Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served.", the hobo they talked to on their first day in Republic City, now named Gommu, was stirring a pot of stew and pouring some into a dish. "Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days.", Korra thanked him.

Gommu hands a bowl of stew to Korra, "Honored to oblige.", Gives a bowl to Bolin and fills it with stew, "My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called 'Equalist' policies. We got benders and nonbenders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist.", he said wrapping his arms around himself.

Bolin commented that this was the best-tasting street gruel he had ever had. The hobo chuckled at this, saying that it was pulled from the finest dumpsters across the city.

Asami who already has the spoon in her mouth, her eyes close and open with small beady eyes as the top half of her face turns green. She spits the food back into the bowl and coughs. They all turned into the direction were Skywalker had gone to, the last few days he had isolated himself from the rest and appearently he had started to talk to himself.

"We'll a lot of thanks, Aether!", Skywalker said sarcastically, as he spotted Korra sitting next to Naga. Walking up to her, she noticed him. "Can't sleep either?", he asked as he sat next to Korra. She shook her head, "No, I have this awful pit in my stomach.", she said looking worriedly at her friend, "It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war.", she added sadly.

"Funny how those things go, huh? I was once at a wedding and it turned into a all-out war.", he said, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know how you do it, Jason. Your the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known.", she said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled at this, "I think you're pretty incredible too, but... you already knew that.", he added.

"Say, to who is Aether?", Korra asked, having heard Skywalker shout that name a few times in his angry rants. "The spirit of a ancient queen who lives inside my head.", Skywalker said with a completely straight face.

* * *

The next day, Yue Bay is covered by a thick fog the next morning. Team Avatar is hiding in the drainage pipe. "Coast is clear.", Skywalker said, using his X-ray vision to check for danger before stepping out and beckoning to the others. The five run out of the pipe and climb an access stairway to an observation deck above. They crouch by the railing as Bolin scans the bay with a telescope.

Once the United Forces arrive, they need to be ready to help in any way they can. "They're here!", Mako said.

In the distance, they can make out a dim shape through the mist, the battleships steaming into the harbor. "I have a bad feeling about this...", Skywalker muttered, gaining the attention of his friends, "Amon must know they are coming. So why aren't they meeting any resistance?", he pointed out. They realized he was right, there were no Equalist airships around, nor any mecha tanks,.

An explosion on a nearby ship draws their attention to the water, followed by more blasts as mines float up. Skywalker and Korra nod to each other as she grabbed his hand, before he took to the sky.

But they were not alone in the air, the dynamic duo could hear a buzzing sound. Behind the skyscrapers of Repbulic City, a group of flying objects can be seen in the mist, which resolve themselves into two fleets of biplanes. "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines!?", Skywalker shouted as bombs were drop from the underside of the planes, causing major damage on board.

One plane drops down two torpedoes and Skywalker dodges them only for them to hit the side of a ship. A plane dives in to attack but firebenders firebend into the cannons and shoot the planes. An earthbender tries to bring them down but he is forced back by the bombing. Planes fly around until one gets hit with firebending, forcing the pilot to eject. Iroh and two other firebenders use their bending to take down the planes, successfully hitting one.

Holding on to Skywalker, Korra waterbends a massive waterspout and bends out a large ice spike to take a plane down. Skywalker reaches out and sends a torpedo around into the air and hits another plane.

The two flew towards the closest ship, General Iroh comes up from the hatch to firebend the remaining planes, taking them down one by one but the last plane drops a bomb in front of him. He uses firebending to shield himself, but the explosion causes him to fall towards the water, unconscious. But with an amazing speed, Korra grabs him as Skywalker carried them back to the shores. "It's all right, we've got you.", Korra said to the general who had regained consciousness. "Avatar Korra? Jason Skywalker? You saved my life. Thank you.", Iroh said.

* * *

Later in the hideout, Korra uses her healing abilities on Iroh's wound. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft.", Iroh said while, Korra moved water near Iroh's wound. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us.", Korra muttered, "No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one.".

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet.", Skywalker said determent. Bolin slapped him on the shoulder, "Jason is right. Fight until you can't fight anymore." Iroh nodded, as he stands up while clutching his wound, "I like your confidence. A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?", he asked and they had just the man for the job.

Gommu, setting up a telegraph machine while Iroh and Team Avatar stand behind him. They were going to send the message to Commander Bumi, Second division of the United Forces, he is also Tenzin's brother. "Bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet.", Iroh commented, before Gommu taps out the telegram as Iroh speaks.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear."

They were looking over a map of Repbublic City on a table, discussing the battle plan. "We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city.", Skywalker said, with Mako pointing in the directing they flew in from. "Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn.", Iroh said and they all nodded determent, the battle for Republic City was about to begin.

As they walk out of the room, Asami lingers momentarily. "It's time to take down my father.", she muttered somewhat bitterly, her gaze to the ground. Apparently one of her friend over heard her as when she looked up, she looked into the eyes of Skywalker, "Don't worry about it. Parents are parents, you are you.", he said with a warming smile before they caught up with the group.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow.", Skywalker said, much to the surprise of the others, "I'm not waiting for him to hunt us down, I will end this, on my terms."

Iroh tried to tell him this was not a good idea, "We need to stick together. Jason, this is not a mission you should be handling alone.", the general said, but Korra told them he won't be, ready to joing him. "I'm going too.", Mako said, walking up to Skywalker and Korra.

"You don't have to do that.", Skywalker said worriedly, but Mako told him firmly that he had to. Asami looking on with shock and sadness as she glances to the side. "Hmm... My grandfather would respect a Skywalker's instinct.", Iroh muttered, before agreeing with their plan.

* * *

The next morning, Mako is wearing Equalist clothing in the hobos' hideout. Bolin walks up to Mako and they hug, "Love you, little bro."

Bolin told him he loved him back. Bolin then walked up to Skywalker and Korra, who are standing next to Naga. "Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful.", he said as he gave Korra a hug, assuring them that they will. "And give him a punch for me... or a kick which ever is okay with you.", Bolin said as he offered Skywalker a hand shake, who accepted before pulling him into a brotherly hug. "Don't do anything crazy.", he said as he looked into Bolin's green eyes.

"If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga.", Korra said as she hugged her pet, "Take good care of Bolin for me.", she said to Naga as the Polar Bear Dog licked Bolin. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to embarrassed, Lieu Tenant to much.", Skywalker added with a confident smirk, "Unless Amon shows up in Power Armor or with a Megazord."

Mako meanwhile had turned to Asami, telling her he was sorry how things got so messed up between them, but whatever happens today, he wanted her to know how much he cares about her.

"I care about you, too.", she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and runs to Bolin and Iroh. Skywalker and Korra walks next to Mako and they walk away. Asami jumps onto Naga's back, joining Pabu, Bolin, and Iroh.

They continue walking into the sea and Korra waterbends a large bubble so they can breathe while underwater. On the shores of Air Temple Island, the trio come walking out of the sea. They put on their chi blocker masks and climb up the rocky shores.

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns we ambush him.", Mako suggested, the other two nodded. They walk toward the temple, but stop when they hear a voice from behind. "What are you two doing here?", turning around it was the Lieutenant. Skywalker quickly told him that they just transferred.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today.", the Lieutenant said, making them wonder what for.

"The rally. You should've been briefed about this.", the Lieutenant told them, they told him they would be there. As the Lieutenant walks away. Korra told them she knew another way in.

Inside Air Temple Island, Korra lifts a wooden panel on a wall and they climb in. They climb up through the attic's trapdoor, deciding it was the best hiding spot, before Mako could open the trapdoor, Skywalker stopped them, "We won't be alone up here.".

Opening the trapdoor, they saw Tarrlok sitting on the floor, locked behind bars. The three took off their chi blocker mask as they approached him. "I don't suppose you're here to rescue me.", he said weakly. They told him they had no idea he was here, wondering if there were other prisoners on the island.

"No, I'm the only one. And if your wondering what makes me so special...", Tarrlok began but Skywalker interrupted him. "Because your gay?", gaining a odd look from his friends. "I only told you that as an attempted to unbalance you, Jason Skywalker. The reason is I am Amon's brother." Now even Skywalker had to be surprised, as Tarrlok began to explain his tale.

Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe, he's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like Tarrlok was. Skywalker and a equally shocked Korra and Mako glance at each other and back at Tarrlok. "Did you know this all along?", Skywalker asked as he approached the cell.

"No, not until after he captured me.", Tarrlok bends his head down, as he continued to explain.

It all began with their father, Yakone with the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met, Amon and Tarrlok's future mother.

Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. Tarrlok was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for his little brother. "Those were the good years. Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father.", Tarrlok explained.

"Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill. The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed 'hunting trip', where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother."

Hearing the story of Tarrlok and Noatok's origins, Skywalker couldn't help but feel sorry for them and rage against Yakone, how could a parent do this to their own children?

"A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen."

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations anddemands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other."

"My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered. And he passed away, a few years later."

Skywalker and Korra looked at each other, both could see in the others eyes that they agreed that this was one of the saddest stories I've ever heard. "Avatar Korra. Jason Skywalker. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world.", Tarrlok finished hanging his head low again.

"How did you figure out Amon is your brother?", Mako asked. Tarrlok explained that when Amon took his bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. Later recognized it as his brother's bloodbending grip.

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending.", Skywalker muttered, wondering if Aether got all that. Korra wondered how they were going to beat him, "We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender.", Mako said but he was distracted by Skywalker laugh.

"Fortunately for us, we have me on our side. This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. We can expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters, destroying his true power!", Skywalker then turned to Tarrlok, thanking him for the help. Tarrlok nods his head and shifts his eyes.

Skywalker and Mako starts to leave, but Korra stops them, "We can't just leave him here.", but Tarrlok told her that, Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. "Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

Skywalker told him he had every intention of doing that.

* * *

A few minutes later at the entrance of the Pro-bending Arena, guarded by an Equalist airship and mecha tanks. Skywalker, Korra and Mako still wear their Equalist disguises and stand guard on a balcony with their hands behind their backs. They nod at each other, ready to expose Amon as a fraud.

Amon rises from beneath the platform, "Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion! When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world.", his speech was interrupted by Korra shouting that it was a lie.

Amon's eyes widen as he looks to the balcony Skywalker, Korra and Mako are standing on. The three proceed remove their chi blocker masks. "That's a lie Noatak!", Skywalker smirked as he spotted Amon's left eye as he narrows it. Lieutenant looked to his leader, asking if he wanted to take them out.

Amon raises his left hand, he walks forward on the stage; to the entire crowd. "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar and the Alien. Let's hear what they has to say.", he said.

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!", at this accusation, the crowd gasps in surprise.

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort.", Amon taunted but Skywalker cut him off. "Your family wasn't killed by a firebender... Like everybody else. His father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok.", Skywalker declared. The Lieutenant sports a doubting look at first before angrily looking at Amon.

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth.", Amon declares as he removes his hood, unties his mask and takes it off. The crowd gasps in surprise as a close-up of his 'scarred' face is shown. Pointing at his 'scar', "This is what a firebender did to me."

Korra is taken aback in surprise, looking at Skywalker. "Nice make-up.", Skywalker shouted.

Murmurs break out in the crowd as Amon puts his mask back on; someone shouts. "They don't believe me. It didn't work!", Korra said, just as Skywalker was about to attack, Amon spoke up. Skywalker, Korra and Mako turn around after hearing that. A part of the stage rises with the airbenders Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo tied to each pole and gagged.

"No way!", Korra muttered. Skywalker felt his blood boil, having to fight back his anger. "They got away! How did you capture them!?", Skywalker shouted, Korra and Mako could feel his aura.

"Simple, I just...", Amon began before turning to the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant! How DID we capture them?", he whispered. The Lieutenant shrugged, "You sure got me. By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

"Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever.", Amon said raises his arms. Korra demanded Amon to let them go. "You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me.", Amon said mockingly.

Mako warned them, but Skywalker had already with a single jump landed on the stage. "I think Noatak needs to feel exactly how powerless normal people feel when reckless metahumans treat them as their playthings.", Skywalker said, suddenly, launching two Heat Vision Beams at Amon, who dodges the blast and rolls over to the Lieutenant.

Mako and Korra use firebending to jump onto the wall and balance themselves vertically to run across it to the stage. Before landing, they both dodge bolas thrown at them and send a barrage of firebending and telekinatic attacks to get the Equalists away from the airbenders, knocking one Equalist off the stage. The crowd disperses and runs away from the stage. Skywalker and Mako continues to fight them as Korra runs to free the airbenders.

Korra unties the gag around Tenzin's mouth, produces a flame on her finger, and begins to burn the metal chains binding Tenzin, "Where are Pema and the baby?"

Tenzin informed that Pema and the baby were in the prison, but he didn't know where Lin was. Korra breaks the metal chains on his feet.

Tenzin immediately runs onto the battlefield, assisting Skywalker and Mako as Korra moves to free the kids. Right after Skywalker and Mako throws a fire punch and telekinatic kick, Tenzin runs in front of them fires two air blasts, which knocks an Equalist and the Lieutenant off the stage.

Amon dodges Skywalker's spinning kick with acrobatic grace, but Skywalker follows with a strong wave of telekinisis which he tries to block, but it is too powerful, causing him to be blown off the stage.

"Get them out of here. Korra and Mako will create a diversion.", Skywalker ordered, Tenzin nods in understanding. "I will take on Amon.", he said as Tenzin and the children run the opposite direction as Amon goes out on the other door, Skywalker gave chase, cutting him off from his friends.

When he starts running, Korra blocks his way with a wall of fire and makes another one to be safe. Mako enters a room with Korra behind him. Amon jumps over the wall of fire and looks to see where they have gone. He hears the door swing and enters that room.

Korra hears Amon's footsteps. Amon continues to walk past Korra's hiding place and stops for a moment before continuing. Korra breathes a sigh of relief, but suddenly writhes in pain as Amon bloodbends her out from under the table and into the air.

Mako tries to stop Amon from bloodbending Korra by sending continued attacks of firebending. Amon dodges each attack and bloodbends Mako into submission by lifting him into the air. He slams both of them on the ground and bloodbends Mako in place on the floor, and Korra in a kneeling position. Amon walks around Korra and places his hand on her neck. He places his other hand on her forehead. Amon lets her go as her body slumps on the ground. "I told you I would destroy you."

Entering the room, Skywalker couldn't help but look in shock at what had happened. "No... Korra... Noatak... NOATAK!", Skywalker shouted at the top of their lungs, his eyes glowing intensely red as he fires a intense stream of Heat Vision into Amon's chest throwing him into a wall. He sends two telekinetic blasts at Amon, sending him into the hall way. "Mako... Get Korra out of here...", Skywalker said as he floated after his opponent.

Mako picks up Korra and carries her bridal style to the hallway.

Amon recovers, finding Skywalker floating above him. "I am impressed, no one has ever...", he started but Skywalker gripped him with his mind, he tosses Amon around like a ragdoll into the walls and ceiling. "Nothing is going to protect you from me. Not men. Not Bending. Not armor."

Recovering, Skywalker allowed Amon to stand up, before attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Despite his attempts to block, he is flung back and slides to a stop on his side in front of a window. He stretches out his hand. Skywalker's progress is immediately halted due to the bloodbending grip Amon is exerting. But much to his shock, Skywalker started to move slowly, trying to keep him under control strengthens his grip, using both hands. "Like it's gonna make a difference!", Skywalker smirked as he broke free from Amon's grip. Completely shocking the Equalist leader. "How... Who... What are you!?", Amon said.

"Bloodbending doesn't work, when your veins are filled with swag!", Skywalker declared before with another Heat Blast, sends Amon through the window.

* * *

As Amon falls, he slams hard into one of the trucks parked below. Quickly getting up, Amon entered his personal van, having to use his latest weapon.

Skywalker floats through the hole, looking for his opponent. As he approach Amon's van, the doors were suddenly blasted open by a shock wave. Standing in front of him was an armored Amon, his body was encased within a suit of armor.

The armor itself included a ribbed vest of flexible armor plates and a series of leather belts around the wearer's waist. Beneath the armored suit, Amon wore a tight black garments. On his cloves were artificial claws with blades sharp enough to cut bone. His wrists and forearms were covered by armor, a metal collar protected his neck.

"Newest technology, Jason Skywalker.", Amon said as he charge up another electricity beam. "All the technology we have created into one single suit. And as a present specially for you, it has a layer of iron.", under his mask, Skywalker saw Amon smirk, thinking he had equalized the playing field.

Amon tries to attack Skywalker with cables, but Skywalker catches them and pulls them, causing Amon to be pulled forward. Amon could recover, but he suddenly felt himself being lifted up from the ground by Skywalker. Slamming his fist through the armor, he started to pull it open, revealing Amon's normal uniform.

Amon looks on in fear at him with fear while Skywalker looks at him with hatred, as with a single punch, Skywalker shattered the armor, throwing Amon into the water. "Can't believe he felt for that one.", Skywalker muttered as Amon's mask floats to the surface.

Looking up, he saw Korra and Mako standing in the shattered window, as the cries of the protesters grow. As he is gradually sinking, the water washes away his 'scar'. Desperate to save himself, Noatak waterbends a spout to get to the surface. As he gasps for air, riding his water spout high above the crowd, he turns to see the people looking at him in shock.

Noatak looks angrily at Skywalker, while his enemy gave him an arrogant look, showing that Skywalker had won. Noatok jumps into the water again, as he escapes. Mako tries to stop him by firebending, but he misses every shot. After Noatak escapes, Skywalker floated upwards, taking Amon's mask from the water, he floated over to Korra and Mako hug each of them.

They went to find the rest of their friends, showing that they all were all right. Tenzin, Pema, and his family hugging with Naga behind them. Team Avatar and Lin approach, Skywalker is holding Korra bridal style.

Several ships coming through the bay, "You saved Republic City.", Tenzin said, but Skywalker called it a bittersweet victory, as Korra had lost her bending. Tenzin places arm around the youth's shoulders.

Suddenly a ship with dragons on the front docks, Ikki excitedly saying that Bumi was here. Bumi was standing on the side of the ship, yelling clapping his hands happily. Tenzin sighs, rolls his eyes, "Great, now I have to entertain my brother.", the airbending master mutters.

* * *

A few days later at the Southern Water Tribe, the White Lotus compound. Pema is changing Rohan under the watchful eye of Ikki and Jinora, while Meelo is sleeping on Tenzin's lap. On the couch, Bolin, Mako, and Asami were sitting, all with dejected expressions on their faces. Korra's mother, Senna, who has her eyes closed while resting sadly against Korra's father, Tonraq's, shoulder.

Tonraq, who has his arm around his wife, and Lin, who is sitting beside him, both stare sadly toward the ground in front of them. Upon hearing the sound of a door sliding open, the three adults quickly raise their heads and turn to the door. A sad-faced Katara opening the door, Korra is sitting in the room behind her, though is blocked from view when the elderly healer shuts the door behind her. "I've tried everything in my power, but... I cannot restore Korra's bending.", she diverts her eyes to the ground.

"But you're the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!", Lin said, but there was nothing she could do. Korra exits the healing room, sadly looking at the ground. She stops and eyes everyone upon noticing all the people in the room staring back at her. Tenzin tries to reassure her, telling her it going to be all right, but Korra looks angry and disappointed and leaves the house.

Korra arrives with Naga on a cliff above the sea. A tear rolls down her face and the glistening tear falls into the ice below. Korra sits on the ground and begins crying. "Korra.", she turned around to see Skywalker floating down. "I... We, might have a idea how to heal your bending.", he said, Korra wanted to believe him, but some where she doubted it could work. "Do you trust me?", Skywalker asked as he extended his hand, she took it as he helped her up. Korra nodded, before the two touched foreheads, Skywalker closed his eyes for a second before opening them, revealing they had become an all composing blue. "Close your eyes. Stay calm and open your mind.", she did as instructed.

* * *

Korra felt as if she took a dive in a cold lake. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was floating, as if she was surrounded by water, towards a a glass pillar, on said glass floor she could she a sleeping picture of herself.

She landed softly on her feet, looking around wondering where she was. "Welcome young Avatar.", a radiant voice said. Turning around she saw a tall woman with a tanned skin, glowing golden hair and pale magenta colored eyes, but they also faintly glowed. Her body was dressed in a clean white dress that reached over her feet, dragging a little along the floor. "Who are you?", Korra asked, though she might have an idea who this is.

"Your a direct one, my name is Aether. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.", the woman introduced herself, "I think Jason may have mentioned me as the spirit who lives inside his head."

Korra nodded before asking where they were, "This is the Aria Of The Soul, the center of oneself.", Aether explained, raising her arms, "You know I have met your first life. But I think you aren't here for a history lesson.", the spirit said as she walked towards the much smaller and younger girl. She placed her index finger on her head, blue spirits appeared in front of Korra, as Aether took a place next to her.

Korra is shocked to see a smiling Aang. "Aether has opened up the nexus. You are finally connected with your spiritual self.", Aang said, as he puts his hands on Korra's forehead and shoulder and restores her bending. All the past Avatars disappear. "Now it's time for you to go. We will meet again in the future, Avatar Korra.", Aether said with a motherly grin as Korra felt herself being pulled from the Aria Of The Soul.

* * *

Back in the real World, Korra opens her eyes, showing her entering the Avatar State. She raises herself into the air with airbending and sends a blast of air, fire, and earth. She bends the sea at the bottom of the cliff to make a large wave. Korra exits the Avatar State and looks back to see Skywalker smiling at her.

Back at the village where Korra uses the technique that Aang showed her on Lin to restore her bending. Korra's eyes glow as she enters the Avatar State and light emanates from her thumbs as she uses energybending. When Korra has finished, Lin climbs to her feet and simultaneously lifts several large rocks into the air at once. Everyone watches with awed expressions on their faces, Bolin's eyes almost popping out of his head. "Thank you.", Lin said as the two bows to each other. "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra.", Tenzin said, as a smiling Skywalker looked on.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap people. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Anyways I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. And stay tuned for Book 2.**


	13. Chapter 13: You Deserve To Be Loved

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you enjoy and now on to some reviews.**

 **mpowers045: There are going to be a lemon in the story, but not until Book 3. I am still not sure if Jason is going to end up with Asami, but I can tell you who he is NOT going to end up with, Kuvira.**

 **Doctor: I know, I am such a teaser.**

 **Guest: I like that shipping name!**

 **The Infamous 1: Yay! Glad your looking forward to it!**

 **Linkonpark100: I was seriously thinking about it, though I thought it would make Jason too much of a Sue.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the defeated of Amon. Korra, had begun to date Mako and even though everyone said that everything was okay, Skywalker and Bolin the two of them still knew there was an issue so the two tried and ease the new found tension in their own way.

Bolin tried to do this with jokes and puns to lighten the mood, this did not help or improve the situation.

Skywalker, on the other hand, decided to try and ease the tension by discussing this at the cause of the tension. He tried to talk to Mako but he was not knowledgeable on this topic but he was the cause for it. He was, however, quick to make the excuse that it "Was not his fault". So he went to the next best thing to stop this from continuing, Asami.

It should be simple plan, persuade Asami to finally give up Mako and let him be with Korra and have her move on.

Now Skywalker was walking down the hall towards the female dorms on Air Temple Island as he and the team decided to stay here until the city was back to a somewhat normal system of control.

"Asami, you in there?", Skywalker asked as knocked on her door. "Yeah, Jason come on in." Her voiced came muffled from behind the other side.

Entering the room, it was were much like his own room on Air Temple Island, plain with very little changes to it. Skywalker studied Asami for a moment, her long raven hair that fell over her flawless face, lips painted in a beautiful hue of pink. Beautiful light green eyes with purple make that only added to the allure, "She looked pretty normal", he thought to himself. "So Asami how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Jason, and you?", Asami said with her caring smile.

"I'm good but Asami I want to know how you really are," he said as folds his arms, "I can see that you are hurting."

Asami looked taken aback, "I can handle myself Jason, You don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself.", she responded.

Skywalker rolled his eyes, she is always like this, caring about others before herself. "I know you can but... look Asami. I want to discuss Mako and Korra's relationship." he started, causing her smile to disappear. "There is nothing to discuss." She said abruptly, "Mako dumped me for Korra. It was mutual. He didn't really love me any ways.", she said looking away from him.

She suddenly felt a soft hand on her cheek, "But you should still try to find someone who cares about you and actually loves you.", Skywalker said as her gaze meets his amber eyes, "After all you have done and sacrificed... you deserve to be loved, you deserve better.", he said, looking straight into her eyes.

She let out a small sigh at this, placing her hand on his, "I have, Jason. I have you.", she said with a smile.

The two of them continued to gaze into each other's eyes as if in a trance. Asami moved closer to him, time seemed to slow as she shut her eyes and edged closer to each other until...

"Hey Jason! Are you...", Bolin said as he entered the room. Ruining the moment Skywalker and Asami had as she backed away from him blushing madly. "Uhm... Well... Tenzin said that president Raiko wanted to talk to you... so uhm... I'll just go.", Bolin quickly said as he ran back down the hall. Skywalker and Asami where frozen in silence, turning back to his friend, "We'll guess I will have to see what Mr. president wants.", Skywalker said, before asking if she wanted to come along.

* * *

Skywalker, holding Asami bridal style, flying towards City Hall, looking down, they spotted reporters with camera's waiting for them, so they entered through a open window. Entering the Presidential Office, Raiko wasn't pleased that Asami was there, saying that she is the daughter of a known Equalist and shouldn't be allowed in here.

"Asami is my friend, she helped me take down the Equalist and she personally took down her father. If you have a problem with her, then we are already done.", Skywalker said defending his friend, but Raiko quickly told him it was okay.

Raiko then began to explain, that it would be a good thing for everybody if Skywalker would show his face around City Hall. Skywalker knew where this was going, Raiko wanted to use Skywalker to promote his own popularity. Though the president had done some things Skywalker did not agree with, like throwing people who are hinted to have been Equalists thrown into prison without trial, whatever they were guilty or no.

"But if I keep popping in and out of City Hall, won't it look like I approve of what they're doing?", Skywalker asked, crossing his arms yet again. "It would give everyone a boost to think that...", Raiko tried to correct him but Skywalker shook his head. "No, sorry. I don't think that will work."

"I would not expect you to understand. These are dangerous times. You are 18 years old...", Raiko began, but he was cut off by Skywalker. "What's there not to understand? If you had your way, you would try to make me a mascot! I don't want to be used.", Skywalker said uncrossing his arms and standing up. President Raiko stood up as well, looking angrily at the young hero, "Some would say it's your duty to be used!", he said.

"Others might say it's your duty to check people actually were Equalist supporters and give them a fair trial before you throw them in prison! You people never get it do you!? Either we've got a council who is bloated and ineffective, or we have got you, putting the wrong people in prison and pretending you have got the Knight Of The Wind working for you!", Skywalker countered as he stood up to left the building with Asami.

"So... You don't like politicians.", Asami began as the two took to the air. "I do absolutely not enjoy spending time with them.", Skywalker said with a frown on his face. "I hates socializing with the aristocracy. Back at my World, I only attend formal banquets held in my honor is because I have to.".

* * *

A few hours later back on Air Temple Island, Korra and Mako were sitting on a patch of grass, as Asami was sitting against a three. "You sure you don't need my help?", Bolin asked Skywalker, who was floating slightly above the cliff. He told him that he didn't need it.

"We'll it's your funeral.", the earthbender shrug as he walked to side, using earthbending to create a seat for himself.

Skywalker chuckled as he landed on the ground, "Already one.", he turned to face Korra and Mako who take their fighting stance, while Skywalker also takes his. "Don't use your airbending too recklessly.", Mako warned but she just brushed him off.

"Come at me with everything you got. Fight me as though you meant to kill, anything less is nothing short of a insult!." Skywalker immediately engaged Korra and Mako in battle. Mako defended himself well for a limited time due to his mastery of a more defensive style of combat, but left an opening which Skywalker exploited. He drove Korra and Mako to the air, where Skywalker use a sudden telekinetic burst to smash them back onto the land. "Is that the best you guys can do?", Skywalker said mockingly as he landed back on the ground.

"All hail Skywalker, hu?", Mako said, taking his fighting stance once again, but Korra stepped forward. "Mako, stand back please. I would like to have a duel with Jason."

Everyone was surprised by this, "Korra! Do you know what we just heard? 'Mako, stand back please. I'm about to do something stupid'.", Bolin said from the side lines. But Korra looked determent, her friend shurg, saying it was fine by him.

"That smugness, how long do you think you can keep it up?", Korra said with a smug smile of her own, as the two restarted their brutal sparing match, water, earth, fire and air were thrown around by the young avatar. The sparing match once again took to the sky, Korra launched a barrage of fire blast, skilfully directing them at Skywalker. It appears Skywalker has taken a full blow and in the smoke he is nowhere to be seen.

Korra looks worried for a moment before suddenly Skywalker comes charging through the smoke. Now he is on the attack and Korra is being pushed back. With many quick blasts from his heat vision, Skywalker ends up destroying the cliff.

The two landed back on the ground, smiling at each other before charging. Korra cloaked her fist with fire as their fist connected with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, a thousand of miles away, a boat is sailing in rough waters, its horn blaring in the darkness. Two sailors, looking out over the water from the top of their boat. "This your first watch?", captain Wolthuis asked, the young sailor nodded. "Well then, better keep your eyes peeled laddie. Ya never know what creatures lurk in the murky depths.", Wolthuis chuckles as he walks away smiling eerily, Greenhorn gasps and looks overboard.

Beneath the boat a large, squid-like spirit swims, its many tentacles trailing behind it. "Uh, Sir!", Greenhorn said, but before Wolthuis could answer, a tentacle appears and snatches Wolthuis from the boat. "Man overboard! Man overboard!", Greenhorn shouted as Wolthuis is dragged into the water, as several more tentacles appear and begin grabbing the boat, slowly dragging it into the water.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry it's so short but I promise the next one will be much bigger! Yeah, I am keeping Book 2, 3 and 4 in the same story as this one. Question of the day, who is your favorite Legend Of Korra villain? Mine is Amon. I wanted to thank everyone who read, follows, favorite and reviews this story. Anyways, I hope you have a fantastic and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: You'll Just Have To Trust It

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you enjoy and now on to some reviews.**

 **Linkonpark100: Will do, and I agree with you on Unalaq.**

 **mpowers045: Yeah Asami is awesome. There is some Jami (Jason X Asami) in this chapter.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku: No, his last name is just Skywalker... but Superman was one of his main** **inspirations. Though a Force Sensitive Kryptonian would have been freaking AWESOME!**

 **Now on to some stories!**

* * *

Air Temple Island, Korra and Ikki are having an air scooter race, the latter still in the lead, confidently smiling in challenge toward the Avatar. Korra, as she starts to focus, her eyes begin to glow when she enters the Avatar State; uses the extra power to pull ahead of a surprised Ikki. Korra speeds underneath a paifang gate, and is flagged as the winner.

"The Avatar is the winner!", Bumi enthusiastically, while Skywalker cheered. Korra as she erects herself, her eyes ceasing to glow as she exits the Avatar State; she turns to her right, her hands propped on her hips, and smugly towers over a raging Ikki. "No fair! You can't go into the Avatar State to win!", Ikki shouted in an annoyed tone but Korra sticks her tongue out at Ikki, blowing a raspberry.

Tenzin happened to over hear what Ikki said and approaches them, "You did what!? The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket! You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate!", the airbending master said. Korra stated that it's the Avatar State and she's the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than her?

"Clearly you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections, not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending.", Tenzin continued with a sigh. "I have mastered airbending!", Korra protested as she directed several air blasts at the nearby trees.

"Looks pretty good to me.", Skywalker said, Bumi agreeing with him.

Tenzin sighing and putting a hand to his face, "Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?", he asked his brother but unfortunately or fortunately, depending who you asked, the paperwork's gone through. "From now on, it's twenty-four-seven Bumi time!", Bumi said grabbing Tenzin's face and pinching his cheek. Tenzin makes him let go and walks up to Korra.

"You've mastered Korra style airbending, now you need to master real airbending. Hopefully our visit to all the air temples will give you the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies.", Tenzin said as he opens a map with all Air temple locations, Skywalker couldn't help but chuckle at the smiling chibi Tenzin drawn on the map.

The airbending kids started to ask a bunch of questions in rapid succession. It finished with Ikki asking when she got her airbending tattoos, but instead of arrows, she wanted lightning bolts. "Hah, nice!", Skywalker said as he gives Ikki a fist bump, the kid smiling at him, knowing he would understand. "You can't get lightning bolts. That doesn't make any sense.", Jinora said, a little jealous at the fist bump her sister had received.

"What fun is there in making sense?... Why do I feel dirty saying that?", Skywalker slowly added that last part as Ikki and Jinora press their foreheads against each other as they growl and glare at one another. Tenzin stepped forward to separate his two daughters, "No one's fighting! We're going to have a wonderful time! Now that the president is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs."

The young Avatar rolled her eyes, "Great, more attention...", she muttered sarcastically. "Maybe you want me to give you some attention?", Skywalker said with a mischievous wink, making her blush. "Why are you blushing? I was talking about getting drinks.", Korra quickly said she though to too.

"Hah! I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see 'Vacation Tenzin'.", Bumi said putting an arm around his brother who muttered he was not invited.

"Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some real fun in my home town at the Glacier Spirits Festival.", Korra said to the airbender children and Skywalker, who looked surprised. "Its a festival where I'm from. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks.", she explained, making the amber eyed guy admitted that it sounded like his kind of festival.

The kids cheer and circle around Tenzin, who makes a defeated and somewhat frustrated face. "Yep. There's Vacation Tenzin. And you can't stop me from going to the festival, Mom already invited me.", Bumi said with a smirk making Tenzin's eyes widen slightly for a moment before narrowing in frustration. _"I guess I can stick around for a few more days."_ , Skywalker silently thought, knowing he soon had to return to his own World.

* * *

That night on a ship bound for the South Pole, Mako, Korra, and Naga are sitting on deck, as Mako enthusiastically recounted a arrest he made, "So I walk up and say: 'Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here'."

Korra closes her eyes while chuckling, asking if he wrote them down beforehand. Mako pulls out a list from his jacket, "Yeah! I had a few other. Let's see, uh... 'Looks like you guys should put more try in triad', huh? Or, 'when you get to jail, tell 'em Mako sent ya'."

Korra liked the last one, "Okay, I'll use that next time. Beifong says if I keep it up, I could make detective soon.", Mako tucking the piece of paper back into his jacket, "That sounds so fun. All I do is train all day.", she said, trying to get some support from her boyfriend. "Tenzin's just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be.", Mako told her what he thought, but that was the wrong thing to say as Korra pulls her arm away, "Of course you'd take his side!".

Mako tried to explain to her that he was not taking Tenzin's side, but Korra stood up, saying she was going to take a walk but in reality she went to find Skywalker.

Meanwhile over at in the kitchen on board of the ship. Skywalker dressed in an apron was preparing three bowls of ramen, Bolin and Bumi sitting at the table, eagerly awaiting the product of his skill. "This reminds me of my mom's cooking.", Bumi said after being served his bowl. "Glad you like it.", Skywalker said with a smile as he sat down himself.

"I want to have seconds but I don't want to eat it in one go. What a dilemma...", Bolin said looking with teary eyes to the bowl. "Is there enough for seconds? My stomac is like a bottomless pit.", Bumi asked, which Skywalker affirmed there was. They heard footsteps at the door belonging to Korra who stuck her head through the door.

"Jason, can we talk for a second.", she asked him. Giving her a worried look, he nodded before standing up and following her outside. As he exited the room Bolin and Bumi eyed Skywalker's uneaten bowl. Before either of them could move his voice warned them to not even think about it.

Outside, on the deck, Korra was walking around in circles while Skywalker leaned against a wall, his arms crossed, listening to her worries. "Its just... I'm so frustrated! Nobody ask me what I think, they keep me locked up. It's like Tenzin's totally forgotten how we beat Amon, and I can't expect support from my boyfriend."

Skywalker went over in his head what she had said, before uncrossing his arms, "Korra... I kinda have to agree with you.", he said slowly, making her stop in her track. "I have to agree that they kinda keep you locked up. I just wonder why?", he wondered, not noticing the smile Korra had gained on her face from him agreeing with him.

"I'm glad you understand... Its good to talk about it.", she admitted as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Any time, Korra... Oh and about Mako.", she looked up at him, "Look at it from this point of view. The guy probably doesnt know how to talk to girls, let alone a girl who is also the avatar.", he said with a smile, she had to admit he was probably right, before the two walked back into the kitchen, she wasn't going to turn down one of his bowls of ramen.

* * *

By the next morning as they arrive at the South Pole, the airbending children excitedly greet Katara and Kya, Tenzin's older sister, who are awaiting them on the dock. "Gran Gran!", the air children say, all gather around Katara and hug her waist.

"We missed you, Aunt Kya.", Jinora said to her aunt who agreed with her. "Ohh, I missed you, too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough. He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids.", Kya said punching Tenzin's arm playfully. "I'm not scared of you... anymore.", Tenzin smuttered rubbing his arm.

A little away, Skywalker and Korra walked up to her parents, introducing them. Skywalker waved his hand as a sign of greeting, but for some reason Tonraq was glaring at him.

"I hope you're not getting my daughter into anymore trouble up in the city, Mako.", Korra's dad said, the dynamic duo was taken a back by Skywalker being addressed as Mako. "Uh... I think you have me confused with someone else...", Skywalker said with a faint smile, with Korra trying to fight back her laughter.

"Sorry I'm late.", Mako said as he arrived, the other amber eyed teen pointing out that that was Mako.

"My apologies Bolin.", both Skywalker and Mako look taken aback but Korra had to try harded to fight back her laughter. "Your not his twin brother?", Tonraq asked. Skywalker weakly replied his name.

"Realy!?", Tonraq said surprised, "I thought Korra would have gone for the pretty boy." at this both Skywalker and Korra burst out in laughter, unable to keep her laughter in check. "Hear that? I'm the pretty boy.", Skywalker said under his laughter.

"Wow! Look at all these people that came out to greet us.", Bolin noted after the introductions where over. Korra told them that hey did in fact not came to greet them, before pointing to a large and ornate Water Tribe ship that approaches across the water.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray.", Tonraq said sarcastically, his wife trying to relax him. A small bird perched atop the flag pole attached to the ship, the flag waving gently in the breeze. As the bird flies off, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, a tall tanned man and his children, Skywalker assumed, departed the ship.

"Whoa! Who are the lovely ladies?", Bolin asked, Korra explaining what their names where Eska and Desna. "I want to be sandwiched between them.", Bolin said with a faint blush.

Taking a closer look at them, Skywalker noticed something off about them, "I think Desna is a guy.", he muttered, helping Bolin out of his daydream. His expression turned to horror when Korra confirmed Skywalker's suspicion. "Oh, no, sure, I knew that. Uhhh... and which one is Desna?", the earthbender asked, his friend pointing to the one without make-up."

Unalaq approaches the assembled group with his children; bowing toward Korra, "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra.". Korra bows toward Unalaq, greeting him back. The chief then turned towards Tonraq, greeting him coolly. "Brother.", Tonraq greeted him in the same tone.

Mako and Bolin look at each other, seemingly surprised with the tone the two brothers are speaking to one another. "That is family of you?", Skywalker whispered to Korra, who nodded. "Wow... It's times like these that I'm glad to not have any living relatives to speak of..."

* * *

Later that day as they walked through the festival held by the tribe."It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits. Even during the most hallowed times.", Unalaq said with disappointment. Korra commented that she always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival.

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth.", Unalaq continued as the group looks over at a stall where Skywalker and Bolin, who has stuffed a whole arctic hen inside his mouth and is attempting to eat it. Skywalker stick and eats an entire arctic hen and swallows it, making Bolin look impressed, they turns to face the group and shrugs.

Korra closes her eyes and slightly shakes her head in amusement. "Traditions change. It's not the end of the Worlds.", Skywalker said as he walks up to them.

Unalaq frowned at him, "Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have purpose.", Both Skywalker and Korra look surprised at this news, neither have heard about this.

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently you haven't been given all of the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe.", Unalaq continued. Korra wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits, but before she could answer, her father spoke up, "Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs."

* * *

A little while later once again, Skywalker, Asami and Bolin were standing in front of a large white ship. This hasn't been going well with Future Foundations, no one wanted to do bussnis with them because what her father had done. This angered Skywalker, Asami had helped took Hiroshi down, she shouldn't be allowed to suffer the sins of her father.

"You know if it helps, I am willing to voice a commercial.", Skywalker said as the trio walked on board, "Something along the lines of 'I am Jason Skywalker, and Future Foundations is my favorite company in Republic City'." Even though he meant it as a joke, Skywalker would do anything to help his friends. "I'm glad you two came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business. So, Jason... Bolin, you're my assistant. Just stand there and don't say anything. Jason just stand there and be pretty.", the two nodded.

Inside the yacht, the man named Varrick is sitting on a cushion, a look of extreme focus on his face. He is surrounded by a number of other people who are all looking at him intently. Skywalker, Asami and Bolin are among those watching.

Varrick stops suddenly, a massive smile on his face, "Did ya see that? Levitation! I was a foot off the ground!", his audience begins clapping and murmuring among themselves. "Is that incredible or what?" stands, his cloak falling from his shoulders as he does so, and bows. Asami claps as Skywalker gave him an odd look and Bolin scratches the back of his head. "You looked like you were just sitting on a pillow.", Bolin slightly confused. Skywalker eyes widen at Bolin as Asami gasps and puts her head in her hands in embarrassment and the rest of the audience looks at Bolin, stunned.

Varrick turns to look at Bolin, shocked as well. He stands up and walks over, stopping in front of Bolin, puts his hands on his hips and gazes at Bolin very intimidatingly. "Are you saying I wasn't levitating?", Bolin nervously replied with a no.

Varrick turning back to his audience, "Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot! Swami, you're fired!". The man looks up to Varrick and glares at Bolin before bowing his head and retreating up the steps behind Varrick. "I like you, kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me. Miss Sato, he's with you?", Asami nods, "Brought your tiger shark with ya to do business, huh? Now that's moxie! Get over here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests!"

Asami gave a thankfull nod, "Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping.", But Varrick simply said sure before showing them a new invention. "Zhu Li, do the thing!"

Zhu Li, who is in the process of serving tea to Bolin, hands the tray to the earthbender and starts a projector. A moving image of an ostrich horse appears on a screen behind Asami and Varrick. "Mind-blowing, right?", Varrick asked, Asami seemed impressed, but Bolin said, "Jason can do that on his phone."

Varrick and Asami looked stunned as Skywalker let out a slight chuckle, "Whatever! Shut it off, Zhu Li! Imagine watching this! Ginger, come over here and do your poses."

Bolin gasps in amazement, as a red haired woman, Ginger, in a white fur coat, walks toward them, she drops her shawl and strikes a number of poses. Bolin, is looking wide eyed and drooling, until Varrick gets in the way of his view. Bolin tries to look around him at Ginger.

"Spectacular! And, we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever! Thanks, Ginger, go rest your gams." Varrick leaps forward and sits between Bolin and Asami. "How about that tiger shark? We're gonna do big business with these movers as I call them.", he said, wrapping an arm around Bolin.

Asami was about to turn the conversation back to Future Industries, but Varrick holds up his hand to her face presses his head to Asami, who is initially unsure of what to do, but quickly adopts a determined look on her face.

Varrick suddenly breaks away and points his finger at the ceiling, as Asami falls back but Skywalker catches her. "We got a deal! We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now, who wants a rocket boat ride?", Varrick's guests exclaim their approval before leaving the room. "... Is that how business usually goes? I am pretty sure McGrath told me...", Skywalker began but Asami happily pulls both Bolin and him in a hug, cutting him off.

* * *

That evening an enormous hall made out of ice in which a large feast is going on. Skywalker, Korra, her parents, Unalaq, and his children are sat at the head table. "...Why am I sitting at the head table again?", Skywalker wondered, Unalaq explained that he was an honored guest.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor, Uncle.", Korra said but he told her this was nothing, "When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky."

Korra looked impressed, but Skywalker muttered something about seeing something similar at the G3, "And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destiny.", he was explained but Tonraq shot him down, reminding him that Tenzin was her teacher.

"Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole.", the two friends looked surprised at this. "I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?", Korra said slowly, her father telling that they thought they did what was best for her. "Who I train with should be my decision, Dad, not yours or Tenzin's.", Korra crossing her arms.

Meanwhile across the room where Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Katara are sat at a table, having overhead the conversation at the head table. "Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor.", Bumi teased his younger brother, Kya adding. "Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive!", Tenzin said defensively as Bumi and Kya laugh as Kya pokes him, while Katara watches on holding Rohan, a serious look on her face. "Hey Mako, you jelly because Jason gets to sit with your girl?", Bolin asked his brother, who denied it, though he was glaring at the other amber eyed teen.

"Hey Bolin! Is Mako jelly yet!?", Skywalker shouted from his table, but Bolin yelled back, "Not yet!".

Back at the head table, "Thats too bad!", Skywalker shouted back as Unalaq stand up in order to give a speech, "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course.", after finishing he sat back down.

Varrick stands up to give a speech of his own, "Chief Unalaq everybody, always great to have him in town. Now, let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter penguins!"

A man dressed in purple dances onto the stage, and bends a stream of water onto the platform. Three otter penguins slide along the water, before sliding back, stopping in front of Wushu. All four of them take a bow.

* * *

Even later that night, at the festival. Skywalker, Asami, Bolin, Mako, and Korra are looking around the stands. Mako feeds Korra some cotton candy, which she greatly enjoys before feeding some to Mako, as Skywalker and Asami share some takoyaki with each other, much to Bolin's annoyance, who is eating some balled food off a stick.

"Hey Bolin, look.", Skywalker said, following his finger to see Eska and Desna, who are standing beside each other alone, surveying the people walking past. "Jason! I...", Bolin started but Skywalker knew what he was going for. "Sure, Bolin. I'll be your wing man anytime.", the amber eyed teen said, gaining a smirk from the earthbender, "Thanks Jason! I'll be yours anytime too! Wish me luck!", he hands Skywalker his food as he dashes off. "Good luck.", Asami said slowly.

Korra told them that those two have always creeped her out. "They smell like a grandma's attic.", she added.

Bolin aproach Eska and Desna, trying to be smooth, "Hey, I'm Bolin. I'm a friend of Korra's! You're, uh, Eska right? Wow, I'm just, I am loving these robes. So, you are from the north right? Cool, that's, like you know, that's my favorite direction.", he tried to hit on her, but the twin's spoke with a monotone tone against one another. "Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured. You amuse me. I will make you mine.", Eska calmly said, gripping Bolin by his collar. "You mean like a boyfriend, or like a slave?...", Bolin asked nervously smiling as Skywalker shouted in the distance, telling him, "Same thing!"

"Yes. Win me prizes.", Eska dragged him away as Bolin laughs nervously, while Desna walks beside her.

At carnival game where jets of water are hitting chibi Aang targets. As the water goes into his mouth, a bell ring, his eyes and arrow light up, and the Momo figure above his head starts to rise. Mako and Korra are both holding a water squirt gun as they play the game. Mako, looking at his target, is hitting his mark, while Korra, who is looking sideways to Mako, misses. "Unalaq offered to train me. He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them.", Korra explained, Mako saying it sounded good, asking what Tenzin thought of it.

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner or one of his kids. I'll never finish training with him in charge.", Korra becomes irritated at the entire situation and angrily waterbends a big water stream out of her squirt gun, hitting the chibi Aang's figure's head full on and causing the the Momo cut out quickly reach the top of the meter, winning the carnival game, earning her a plush Appa toy.

"I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it, but my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me.", she continued, waiting for a response, "Well? What do you think I should do?"

"I guess you should do what you think is right. I support whatever decision you make.", Mako said with a smile, Korra sarcastically: thanked him for the help. "I thought you wanted me to be supportive? Now you want me to tell you what I think? Make up your mind!". Korra throws the stuffed Appa she won from the game at Mako and storms off. "Why don't you go talk with Skywalker about it!? I bet you he can tell you just what you need to do and how horrible of a boyfriend I am!", Mako shouted, making her stop in her tracks. "Maybe I will! And just for the record, Jason told me I shouldn't be so hard on you! He was actually standing up for you!", and with that she left, leaving a stunned Mako behind.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the lodge the group was staying for the fastival, Skywalker and Asami where sitting on the porch, enjoying some more takoyaki. "Interesting... So, it doesn't consist of an entire Lion octopus, only a small portion. Well, it makes sense... An entire Lion octopus would be too much food for one person.", Asami said, chuckeling at the expression Skywalker was giving her, before her expression turned worried once again.

"What's wrong?", Skywalker asked worriedly. "The future of the company, all my responsibilities... I wish I didn't have so much to worry about.

Sometimes I feel shackled by my family name.", she explained as he listened, "But there is something I want to ask you, Jason.", the raven haired beauty said, "Now, hypothetically, what would you think if I told you that I am interested in someone, we have been friends for a while now and I can't stop thinking about him. Would that be... wrong?... Hypothetically?", she asked, using her hand to hid her blush from him.

"That depends... is this someone I know?", Skywalker asked, but before she could explain that it was him she was talking about, he spotted Korra walking up to the loge being stalked by a dark entity speeding towards her.

The spirit quickly makes its way toward the Avatar and attacks her, prompting Skywalker and Asami to run toward her. The spirit pins Korra against a wall, and begins to lean in closely toward her, but it is send flying by a blast of Heat Vision from Skywalker.

The spirit tries to slam into Skywalker and Asami, but the two managed to doge. Tonraq and Tenzin rush to their aid, helping them up. Korra begins to attack at the entity with firebending, but the spirit is too fast and her attacks fail to hit. The spirit tries for a direct attack, but Korra manages to jump out of the way in time.

Tonraq riding in on a mass of ice, using his bending to encase the spirit in ice. The spirit appears to have been contained, but several tendrils break through the top of the ice, grabbing Skywalker, Asami, Tonraq and Korra, and throwing them into one of the huts and the ground respectively. The tendrils recede, and the ice explodes as the spirit breaks out completely.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?", Tenzin attempts to converse with the spirit have no success, and he is batted away by the entity. After Korra recovers, she enters the Avatar State, catching the attention of the spirit. The spirit makes its way toward Korra once more, who lifts herself into the air to dodge its attack, causing the entity to land in the festival market behind her.

She shoots a number of fire blasts at the spirit from atop her air spout, but her attacks seem to have no effect, and the spirit grabs her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby stack of boxes. The spirit stands over Korra, intending to issue another blow, as Skywalker rushes forward grabbing Korra, about to launch a telekinatic push when a stream of water controlled by Unalaq starts to encircle it, and the spirit ceases its attack.

As Unalaq continues to bend the water so that it encircles the entity entirely, the water starts to glow, and the spirit changes color. As the water falls to the ground, the spirit begins to walk away, before disappearing. "Go in peace.", Unalaq said as Tenzin and Tonraq run over, worried about Skywalker and Korra.

But she brushed them off, "How are you able to control that spirit when no one else could?", she asked. Unalaq explained that he had spent his life studying the spirits and learning their ways. "All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know.", Unalaq explained, once again offering to teach her.

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars.", Tenzin explained, Korra letting out a disgusting noise. "The air temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar.", Unalaq protested but Tonraq tried to shot him down, saying that it would not happen.

"Doesn't anyone want to know what Korra herself thinks?", Skywalker asked, gesturing beside him, "She is right there you know."

Tenzin and Tonraq tried to talk her out of it, but Korra had enough of it. "I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack. I think it's time I had a new teacher.", she said, "Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him."

Her father and the airbending master tried to talk her out of it, "I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go.", Korra said. Tenzin appears hurt, but he remains respectful, bowing to her before walking away.

* * *

The next morning, Skywalker and Korra, watch Tenzin's family leave on Oogi, as they headed towards the horizon. "Jason, do you think I did the right thing?", she asked him unsure. After a few seconds of silence, he shrug his shoulders, "I don't know. But I know your heart is in the right place, you'll just have to trust it.", Skywalker responded, "There is only one thing I'll regret.", making his friend wonder what it was.

"Now we never get to see Vacation Tenzin!", Skywalker said with a big grin on his face, making her laugh at his joke. The two looked each other in the eyes, Korra's blue's into Skywalker's amber's, while Unalaq approaches the two from behind.

"I know this was a hard decision, Korra, but it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you.", he said with a faint smile.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it just as I had writing it! I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, follows and favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! Now, I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Like How I Believe In You

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to Chapter 15 of Avatar Heroes. Many thanks to everyone who likes the story enough to read it, and now on to answer some reviews.**

 **Linkonpark100: A lot of crazy high jinks, Mako and Jason's sister dating, Unalaq being a great villain... okay, two of those are lies.**

 **mpowers045: Ooooh, the teasing between those two is not going to end for a while. It will end when I finally decide which pairing to go to**

 **The Infamous 1: Maaaaybe *Trollface***

 **Guest #1: Many thanks!**

 **Guest #2: Maaaaybe *Trollface***

 **Pacjr13: Thanks! Funny that you mention them, I am thinking about a small trip to Jason's World between Book 2 and 3, but I have a appearance planned for them somewhere down the line.**

 **Now on to some story.**

* * *

On a hill Glacier Spirits festival, Skywalker and Korra ride in on Naga, with Unalaq waiting for them, but more specifically Korra. The duo dismounts Naga and approaches the chief. "You're early.", Unalaq said, shooting a brief glare at Skywalker. "What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting.", Korra said excitedly. Unalaq places his arm on her shoulder, earning a glare from Skywalker. He explained that he was not going to teach her to fight spirits, but to begin her spiritual training, which started at one of the most remote places in the world, the South Pole.

"You're going to train her at the South Pole?", Skywalker asked, but Unalaq told that he was going to do more than just train her. "By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you.", the chief continued to explain. The duo gave each other a look.

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole?", Skywalker started before both he and Korra shouted enthusiastically, "Count me in!"

* * *

An hour later, Korra saddling up Naga, as Mako helps her pack supplies. "I thought you said Bolin was coming?", she asked but he told her he couldn't worry about it, "I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip.", he said with a smile. "Thanks, Captain Expedition, but I'll be fine.", she said sarcastically, but with a smile.

Outside Skywalker was sitting on a cloud, waiting for his companions to be ready. Skywalker had exchanged his usual open black jacked for a white winter coat, a blue scarf tied around his neck was blowing free in the wind, giving him a mature look. Looking to the ground below him, he could see Tonraq pulling up on a snowmobile. Unalaq, who has been packing, notices Tonraq and scowls, before approaching his brother.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming.", he said crosses arms. "Absolutely not. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done.", Unalaq responded angrily. Tonraq argue that Korra was his daughter and needs someone to watch after her. Skywalker came floating down from his cloud while Korra rides up to them on Naga, with Mako sitting behind her. "Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?", she asked but it was Unalaq who responded.

"Because he's misguided. The sad truth is, it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since.", the chief explained.

"I smell a story here.", Skywalker muttered as Unalaq and Tonraq had a staring contest. Skywalker, Korra and Mako, however, hear Bolin shouts at them from a distance. "Guys! Hey, wait for me!"

Bolin zooms in on a snowmobile with an attached sidecar, wearing a new snowsuit. "Check it out, I'm traveling in style!", Bolin accidentally turns the throttle causing the vehicle to jerk forward, but promptly stops the vehicle. "Still getting used to the throttle?", Skywalker asked with a smile while Mako wondered how Bolin got it.

Bolin explained that he got it from Varrick, he also got the snowsuit from him, which was inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches. "I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like a month!", Bolin exclaimed.

Korra gesture Skywalker to come closer as he moved his head next to hers, "Back to the previous discussion. What should I do about my dad?", she looked at him for advice. "He is obviously worried about you. Let him come if you wants, just tell him to not interfere with your training.", Skywalker advice, Korra nodded, telling her father just that.

Later that night, Bolin is driving the snowmobile while Desna and Eska sit together in the sidecar, Bolin looks upset with the circumstances. "So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?", Skywalker asked as he flew up next to Unalaq. He looked at the young man flying next to him, explaining she will be opening a ancient spirit portal."I'm sorry, what now?", Korra asked after clearing her throat.

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our World to the Spirit World, but it has long been closed.", Unalaq asked, making Korra wondered if that was the reason the evil spirits are attacking. "There are no evil spirits, like humans, there is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over.", Unalaq explained. "If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

Skywalker and Korra gave each other a look as Unalaq continued, "There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical World are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

The winter solstice was the next day, and according to Unalaq they couldn't afford to wait another year. Out of the corner of his eye, Skywalker could spot a dark spirit appear in the distance, watching the group. The fog begins to clear, and the dark spirit, now joined by two others, comes into view. "What are those?", Bolin asked, Korra replying that they were Dark Spirits. The fog picks up again, hiding the spirits from view once more. "Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp.", Tonraq said as he drives away.

They soon found a cave to set up camp, the group now sat around a roaring fire. "Still better than that Lodge.", Skywalker said, gaining a surprised look from Mako, "I have very bad experience with staying at Lodge's, especially in the heart of winter. No, I do not want to talk about it.".

Korra asked why the dark spirits are following them, Bolin scoots next to Eska and grabs her arm, Mako explained that Bolin didn't like ghost stories. "Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle duck.", Eskna said dryly.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real. The spirits are angry because he's here.", Unalaq said, looking at his brother, "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?", Tonraq was about to stop him, but Korra demanded to be told the reason.

"I left the North Pole because... I was banished.", he said with a deep sigh, "Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe. Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. Barbarians had attacked our city, I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack them on such hallow grounds. They thought wrong."

They listened to his story, Korra and Skywalker exchanging glances once every so often. "We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits, they threatened to destroy everything, the entire city. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life.", Tonraq bows his head in shame.

"I can't believe you kept this from me.", Korra said, standing up in anger. Tonraq explained that he was protecting her from the shame he had brought on the family. "Why did you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!", Korra said turning away from him.

* * *

Later, Korra is now riding on Naga, an angry look on her face. Tonraq pulls up next to his daughter on his snowmobile. "Korra, you have every right to be mad at me. But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should never have gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical World should remain separate."

Korra moves forward and turns around, intercepting her father, "Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical World, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential.", she said but Tonraq countered that they don't even know if what Unalaq says is true.

Unalaq stopped his camel between the two of them. "You want proof? Look to the sky. Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark.", he said defensively. "There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the War ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically, as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

They arrived at the edge of the cliff has stopped at. Korra looked worried as she gazes at the Everstorm raging in the distance. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw that it was Skywalker, giving her a encouraging look.

They entered the Everstorm, their hoods up to protect their faces against the icy wind. Korra stops and looks back, a roar in the distance just audible over the wind. "We must keep moving.", Skywalker said as he looks up as the angry spirits continue to roar. Bolin was clutching his head. "Bolin, just stay calm, there's no reason to..." Skywalker couldn't finish his sentence before a dark spirit emerges from beneath Mako's camel yak and grabs the supplies.

Another dark spirit emerges beneath Naga and lands on her face, a dark spirit grabbing Unalaq's supplies and another which grabs Korra's supplies. Naga stands on her hind legs, causing Korra to fall from her seat, and chases after the spirit. Korra looks turns and sees a flying spirit emerge. Tonraq forms an ice wall to fend off the spirit but it flies above it.

A larger spirit is running directly at Korra, Tonraq tries to warn Korra but Skywalker had already kicked it in the jaw, sending it flying. Another dark spirit enters Bolin's snow mobile, the engine explodes in gray smoke as the spirit exits. Bolin loses control of his snowmobile and speeds into the tundra with Desna and Eska.

Korra and Mako fighting spirits with firebending. Korra somersaults out of the way and employs Unalaq's purifying move on one of the spirits. The spirit stops in a daze, but it manages to fight it, and pins Korra down. Before the spirit can continue its attack, Skywalker blast it with a blast of Heat Vision, sending it flying into the air.

Skywalker floats over to Korra and helps her up, before turning to the rest, "Is everyone okay?". Bolin, is holding onto the handle bars, a terrified look on his face, with Desna and Eska sat next to him, showing no emotion. "I can't stop it!", Bolin shout as Eska and Desna jump off their seat and onto Bolin's back. The trio leaping off the snowmobile, which crashes into the cliff and explodes.

Desna and Eska drop Bolin onto the snow, causing his snowsuit to inflate, revealing Pabu. Desna and Eska as they cover their feet in ice and gracefully slide down the slope back to the team. An inflated Bolin follows the twins, before he is stopped by Mako. "Uhhh, can someone please deflate me?" Bolin ask, Eska deflates Bolin with three ice spikes. "Oh, great. There goes our equipment.", Mako said looking at their destroyed supplies, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Let's not resort to cannibalism, that always end badly.", Skywalker said. Mako asked if this was related to the bad experience he had with Lodge's, but Skywalker shook his head. The other two brothers were discussing what to do, Tonraq wanted to turn around, arguing that the mission was too dangerous. Unalaq argued that solstice was that night and they we close. "No, Dad, you're leaving.", Korra said sternly.

Tonraq sit on his snowmobile, gesturing Skywalker over. He floated over to him, "Please, Jason Skywalker, keep an eye on Korra for me.", he requested, and Skywalker nodded, "Of course, I always look out for my friends". Tonraq thanked him and they shake hands as an irritated Korra looks on, as Tonraq speeds off on his snowmobile. "We don't have much time.", Unalaq said before turning to Korra, "Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction."

Korra moves forward, as an irritated Bolin, sat in the remains of his damaged snowmobile, which is being pulled by a camel yak ridden on by Eska and Desna. "So, what exactly were you and my dad talking about?", Korra asked him. Skywalker floated up next to her, "He asked me to look after you. But I have been doing that ever since we met, not that you need it.", he said with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at the South Pole, where there are a number of trees, their trunks covered in frozen ice. "It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North.", Unalaq asked as Korra asked what to do. "You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies.", he explained. Korra nodded as Skywalker was about to follow him, but Unalaq stopped him.

"No, she must do this alone. To be honest I was against you coming at all.", he said turning to the alien, but Skywalker received support from the most unlikely places of all. "If you have a problem with Jason you have a problem with me.", it was Mako who said that. Skywalker blinked a few times, before he smiled.

"I am going with her, no matter what you say.", Skywalker said determent, before the two entered the forest, before Unalaq could protest some more.

"How do you think I should do this?", Korra asked her friend as they trudge deeper into the frozen forest with a look of uncertainty and fear on her face. "You have to believe in yourself.", Skywalker suggested, before turning his head to look at her, "Like how I believe in you.", he smiled at her. "Talking about spirits... I have begin to notice that Aether is sometimes watching you...", she asked. Ever since Skywalker and Aether had helped her reconnect with the other spirits of her past self, she had begin noticing that Aether was sometimes hanging around Skywalker.

"Yeah, she does that sometimes. She is a pretty funny person, once you get to know her.", Skywalker said, as they continued to make their way through the forest. "Does she do that often? Like when you shower...", she continued, blushing a little at the thought of a nude Skywalker.

"All the time...", he responded with an irritated expression.

A snake-like dark spirit nears Korra and screeches, causing the duo to turn around. In the distance, two dark spirits charge toward Korra, causing her to gasp. Skywalker grabs her hand and they started to run from them, but they manage to catch up to them. One of the spirits attempts to attack Korra, but the duo counters with a combination of a fire blast and telekinetic blast.

The spirits charge back, but Korra stops them with an ice wall. They turn from the spirits, and finds themselves in a large cave, a glowing dome positioned in the center. "The spirit portal. Amazing.", Korra mutters as the two approaching the glowing dome. She readies her stance, and subsequently punches the frozen portal with airbending, but to no effect. Korra tries to firebend at the portal, but still with no results.

"Why isn't it opening?", she asked her friend, as he took his thinking pose. Skywalker's ears picked, numerous dark spirits outside the hub attacking the roof. "Try the Avatar state, I will hold them off.", he advice as Skywalker took his fighting stance.

She nodded as the spirits manage to break through the roof. They charge toward Korra, but Skywalker appeared between them and punched it in the jaw, another one tried to coil around Skywalker but he send it flying with a telekinetic blast. She enters the Avatar State, she touch the dome with her finger. An orange ring forms from where she touched the portal, and the ground cracks beneath her, creating a blast that tosses Skywalker and Korra aside and dispels the spirits. A green beam of light rises and causes the southern lights to appear in the sky, while the Everstorm dissipates. "The spirits, dancing in the sky.", Korra muttered, as she and Skywalker took in the beautiful sky.

* * *

Unalaq looks up with a grin as Skywalker and Korra walking out of the forest. "Jason, Korra! You're back!", Bolin said as he hugs Skywalker and Korra, but an ice wall separates them and brings Bolin back to face Eska. "Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?"

Bolin looks at Eska with a weak fearful laugh, before Eska melts the ice wall. "Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon all the Worlds.", Unalaq said with a smile. "You never cease to amaze me.", Mako said as he hugged his girlfriend.

Korra smiled as she thanked him for the compliment, "By the way, I'm really sorry for being a total pain. Things were really stressful and pretty confusing. It's hard being the Avatar.", she said rubbing the back of her head. Mako looked at the other amber eyed young man, who winked at him, confirming he had something to do with Korra apologizing. "It's harder being the Avatar's boyfriend.", he said jokingly.

The team returns back to the Southern Water Tribe. Skywalker, Korra, Mako, and Unalaq look out to see a number of large battleships entering the harbor. Troops are marching in, out at sea where more battleships approaching the city. "What are all your Northern troops doing here?", Skywalker asked turning to Unalaq.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united.", Unalaq explained as Korra looked with an unsure expression at the troops ahead.

* * *

 **And there is another chapter! I hope you like it! I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, follows and favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! Anyways, I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: You Want To Start A War?

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome, to another installment of Avatar Heroes! Many thanks for your continued support and all the wonderful reviews! Now let's answer some of them.**

 **mpowers045: Yeaaah boy**

 **Linkonpark100: Thanks! I am a little on the fence on the three-way relationship, but I guess you can have worse then end up in a relationship with Korra and Asami... like ending up in a relationship with Eska and Desna** **.**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

Northern troops are marching to Southern civilians at the tribal palace, creating a commotion. The Northern soldiers ordered the Southern civilians to clear the streets and get back to heir homes. But the civilians remain still and look at the troops with contempt. The Northern soldier gestures and two waterbenders bend ice barricades, separating the civilians. The troops continue marching.

At the harbor waterbenders are forming ice walls around the docks, preventing ships from leaving. "Unalaq, why did you bring your troops down from the North?", Skywalker demanded to know, if Unalaq had brought his troops to oprass the Southerners, Skywalker knew who's side he would be on.

"Now that Korra opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from the people who would do the spirits harm.", Unalaq answered, giving a contempt look at the young man. "I can protect it.", Korra said confidently.

But Unalaq needed her to do something more important, "There is another portal, in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds.", the chief explained, "Even though the solstice is over, the spiritual energy is much stronger in the North. And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well.".

Korra smiled at the thought that with both portals open, their tribes will be united again, but Unalaq corrected her, saying their World will be united again.

A little while later, the dynamic duo were walking through the Southern Water Tribe village, something was clearly bothering Skywalker, but when Korra asked him about it, he told her it was nothing to worry about. But she placed her hand on his upper arm.

"Jason, if something is bothering you. You can talk about it with us, we're your friends.", Korra said, she had not forgotten his reaction when he caught her during their second battle with Amon.

He gave hr a soft smile, telling her he knows that before they entered her house, where their is some sort of meeting going on. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling.", Tonraq said as the entire group looks at Varrick. "Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it.", Varrick said helping himself to cookies, "This is shocking."

Varrick stood up straight and drops cookies off plate before tossing the plate to the floor, "Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later.", he said to Zhu Li who nods. Tonraq asked Varrick to get to the point. "Varrick is saying that thanks to the harbor lock down, he can't ship in his goods.", Skywalker said, startling the gathered group, "Sharp kid.", Varrick complimented him.

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking.", Korra added, but Varrick told them that the only spirit he was interested in restoring is their spirit of independence, and the group agrees in anger.

Korra argued that all Unalaq was trying to do is make their tribes unified again. But Varrick countered, saying Unalaq was only after their wealth. "If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!", Varrick added and the group agreed once again.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?", Skywalker shouted, he might have a bad feeling about the Northern Chief, a war was the last thing the tribe needed. "Unalaq started this, not us.", Tonraq told them, while Korra scowls at them. "I'm sorry, maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?", he asked his daughter, who told him she would do it for the tribe, before walking away and slamming the door.

Skywalker quickly ran after her, but with his super hearing he picked up what Varrick said after they left. "Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war."

* * *

The dynamic duo was walking through the Southern Water Tribe palace, Skywalker spotted a scared looking Bolin. Gesturing for her to move ahead of him, he walked up to his other friend. "Bolin?", Skywalker started.

"Jason! I'm so happy to see you!", the young earthbender said awkwardly hugging Skywalker, who looked worried at him. When he asked if Bolin was alright, he shook his head. "No! No, I'm not all right. I can't take anymore. Listen, I don't want to live in icy bliss with Eska!", Bolin weeps, his friend rising an eyebrow at the 'icy bliss' comment. "Don't make me. Oh, please, please don't make me.", Bolin continued hugging Skywalker around his waist.

"If you're that unhappy, just break up with her.", Skywalker advice, Bolin gave him a surprised look, as if you could just break up with someone. "Yes, you can do that. People do that all the time.".

Bolin released his friends waist as he clapped his hands together and made a bow, "Please! Jason Sensei! Tell me! Tell me the secret on how to break up with her!".

"Just tell her you're not that into her anymore.", Skywalker said slowly, but Bolin told him that she wouldn't like that, "Ending a relationship is never easy. You just gotta get it over with, you'll feel a lot better afterwards.", he advised.

"Thanks, Jason. I'm lucky you're so good at breaking girls' hearts.", Bolin said as he raised his fist for a fist bump., "I'm also lucky to have you as my wingman... No homo right?", Bolin added as Skywalker returned the fist bump, "I was just about to say that.", Skywalker said before running off to join Korra.

In the throne room, he saw Unalaq sitting on the throne, talking with Korra. "Your father has been talking to you.", Unalaq said. "Not just him. Varrick too.", Skywalker said walking up to them, earning a slight glare from Unalaq, "There was a meeting. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded.". Unalaq declared that he was their chief and uniting them, not invading.

"It doesn't seem like it.", Skywalker said back, earning a death glare from the chief. Korra tried to calm the situation, "I know, but I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war.", she said, Unalaq agreed this would be bad. The other nations would take sides and the dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the World would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man.

"How do we stop it?", Skywalker pondered, folding his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin. "We? No, Skywalker. This is a war only the Avatar can prevent.", Unalaq told them, "As the Avatar, Korra must remain neutral in this conflict. She will naturally want to help her people, but showing favoritism will not help our tribes finds unity."

* * *

On the snow-covered street a group of four Northern soldiers are marching while the civilians glare at the soldiers hatefully. The soldiers glare at the civilians before being pelted by snowballs. Northern soldiers looked around for who threw the snowball, on the roof a group of children were giggling.

A Northern soldier waterbends and sends the children to the ground, "You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?", the soldier said, but the civilians stood up for the child. Both civilians and soldiers waterbend, ready to attack.

But in a blink of an eye, Skywalker and Korra appeared, standing between both sides, as she ordered them to stop. "Tell these thugs to go back to the North. They're not welcome here anymore!", Southern civilian told them while the Northern soldier told them that, "These Southerners need to stay in line."

Skywalker nod at her, showing he had got her back whatever she decided to do. "Everyone, calm down. You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it.", Korra said trying to calm both side's down. The Southern civilian tried to pressure them to get them on their side, by playing the 'We thought you were one of us.' card.

"I'm not taking anyone's side.", Korra said defensively, a snowball was heading towards her head, but with a quick blast of Heat Vision from Skywalker, the snowball was melted. "You're the worst Avatar ever!", a little girl said.

Having enough of it, Skywalker started to float in the air, addressing both sides, "Everyone, walk away from this. They're not worth your trouble. Go back to your homes.", he said crossing his arms, the civilians drop their water and walk away, as the Soldiers follow suit.

Later that night, Korra rides atop Naga and approaches Mako, "How was your day, sweetie?", he asked and Korra replied with a sarcastic, "Oh, fabulous! My tribe's about to go to war, and I'm supposed to stop it, but will anyone listen to me? No!", she said.

Mako was unsure if she wanted advice or if he was supposed to listen, he was still not clear on that. "Ugh, I'm sorry. My dad just gets me all worked up.", Korra apologize, rubbing the back of her head.

Skywalker was floating above the clouds, looking down over the city, suddenly he picked up Bolin's voice asking Skywalker to save him. Quickly flying down he was that Bolin was on a date with Eskna and apparently Deskna.

"I though you were breaking up with her?", Skywalker asked when his friends started to explain that he tried, "But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas! Why didn't Korra warn me her cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands."

Skywalker raised his eyebrow, "Because we thought it was pretty obvious?", he said raising his hands. "Not to me it wasn't! I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now!", Bolin said, comically sobbing. "That I should.", Skywalker said dryly.

* * *

Flying over to Korra's home, he tried to find Mako to talk with him about Bolin's lady problem. Instead he found Korra's mother, Senna, sitting in the living room. "Ma'm, is Mako around?", he asked but she informed him that Mako and Korra went out for dinner. "Great, I just was there a few seconds ago!", he turned around to leave but Senna stopped him. "Jason, what's going on between Korra and Tonraq? Neither want to talk about it.", she said, her face looking sad, "It breaks my heart to see my family being torn apart like this."

Skywalker rubbed the back of his head, feeling pity for the woman, "Well, she found out that her father has been lying to her for her entire life. Unalaq told her how Tonraq and Tenzin kept her trapped down on the South Pole while she trained. How Tonraq got banished from the North."

Senna looked shocked, turning her gaze to the ground, "So, the truth is out. We were trying to keep our family together, to give her a normal childhood.", she said.

"Korra never wanted a normal childhood.", Skywalker said, though he felt pity for the woman, but it wouldn't stop him from telling her how Korra, "All she ever wanted to be was the Avatar. But she feels like everyone keeps holding her back, even my own parents. She feels the only ones who believes in her are Unalaq and me."

Senna looked sad, "This situation might be out of her control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked Tonraq to join, and...", she said, that last part made Skywalker look shocked.

"Tonraq is part of a rebellion?", Skywalker said shocked, his mind thinking quickly, he could either get Korra to help him get her dad out of it, but he might be too late if he did. "I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it.", Senna said. But the young man told her he was already in the middle of it, "Go to Korra and tell her about the rebellion. Tell her I am making my way towards the palace right now.", not waiting for a response, he rushed out of the house and taking to the sky.

Using his super hearing, Skywalker picked up that there already was an attack inprogress. Entering it, he saw Seeing Northern troops tied up and unconscious.

Looking around he watches a masked rebel carrying an unconscious Unalaq while three others stand guard. "Tonraq, don't do this.", Skywalker said. "Turn around, alien, and pretend you didn't see anything.", a rebel said.

"Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war.", Skywalker tried to reasoned with them but the rebels didn't want to listen. The rebel traps Skywalker within an ice wall while they escape. He punches straight through the wall and pursues the rebels. While the rebels were running down a flight of stairs, Korra arrived on the scene, freezes the handrails and slides down in front of them.

One of the rebel told the others to get Unalaq out of there. The rebel leader runs away, Korra tries to follow but is blocked by an ice wall. "We're all part of the same tribe. I don't wanna hurt you.", Korra said but the rebels prepare to attack Korra, but she dodges their offenses.

Korra leaps up and grabs a banner while evade the rebel's offences. She runs up a pillar and tosses the banner against two rebels, Skywalker joined in on the attack using telekinisis to ensnare them. The duo continues dodging the remaining rebels' offenses and Korra grabs the rope of one of the rebels, while Skywalker kicks another rebel, slamming him unconscious on the staircase. She ties the rope around the rebel's wrist and swings him to a pillar, knocking him out. The dynamic duo runs out of the palace to see the rebel leader leaving.

A snowmobile was about to drive away, but Skywalker reached out and lifted it off the ground with his mind. Slamming it down on it's side. "Why did you do this, Dad?", Korra asked as she removes the rebel's hood, revealing him to not be Tonraq. "What? Who are you? Where's my father?", Korra asked. The rebel leaded told them that Tonraq wouldn't help them, and that he was a traitor, just like Korra.

Korra looked relieved, her father wasn't one of the rebels. In the spur of the moment, she hugged her friend, who patted her head as Unalaq awakens.

A few minutes later, the rebels were led away in handcuffs. Unalaq thanked Korra for saving his life. "Be glad that Jason got here in time.", Unalaq slightly bowed his head towards the young man, thanking him before turning to one of his soldiers. "Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors."

"Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the South angrier.", Skywalker said, the chief asking him if he wanted them to go free, "No. But let them stand trial for what they did.". Korra nodded, "Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right.", she added. Unalaq told them he would respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter.

* * *

Skywalker and Korra arrive at her home and opens the door to see her parents eating. Tonraq and Senna look up to her, smiling. "Is it okay if I come in?", Korra asked and Senna told them of course, "We heard what happened. Are you two okay?"

Before any of the two could respond, Korra started to tear up and hug her father. "I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know what I would've done.", Korra said, her father hugged her back. "My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him.".

The family made up, Skywalker felt a little uncomfortable, feeling he was trespassing on a very tender moment. But the two parents turn to him, thanking him for everything he has done, telling him he was just as big a part of this family as everyone else in this room. "There is no need to thank me. I just did what everyone else would do.", Skywalker said with a goofy smile, rubbing the back of his head.

But their moment of happiness was short lived as Unalaq walked in with four soldiers behind him. Tonraq said that they weren't expecting him. "Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial.", Unalaq said, making the four in the room look in surprise, "For conspiring to assassinate me.". Skywalker, Korra and her parents looking in shock and disbelief.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you liked! I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! On a side note I was thinking about adapting the video game story line, but I am not sure if I will do it in a separate story or in this one. Should I do it? Let me know what you think and I will get back to you. I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Be the leaf!**


	17. Chapter 17: Civil War

**Greetings, everyone! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who reads this story! I have decided against the video game adaption story line, but I will probably use it for a Book 5 or something. On on to some reviews!**

 **Linkonpark100: Yeah, I will use it for a later book.**

 **mpowers045: Unfortunately not in this chapter, but I have something planned for the next chapter.**

 **DoctorWhoXX: I noticed that two, but how I am planning this story, it could go either way.**

 **And now on to the real reason you are here, the story.**

* * *

Outside of Tonraq and Senna's house, Korra's parents are being loaded into a prison truck. Skywalker, Korra and her parents exchange worried gazes. "You're making a mistake.", Korra said as the prison truck leaves.

"I wish it hadn't come to this.", Unalaq muttered before turning his niece, "But your parents held meeting with the rebels, right here in their home."

Skywalker glared at the chief, "I can't believe you're doing this to your own family!", the teen said, trying his best not to show any anger in his voice. Unalaq raised his hand, assuring that he had appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial, he is the most fair and honorable man Unalaq knows.

"Korra's parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you.", Skywalker said back, his friend agreeing with him. "I'm sure you're right, alien. So we should have nothing to worry about.", Unalaq said, he didn't show it but the anger inside the young man pleased him.

* * *

Over at Varrick's mansion, where Asami, Mako, and Bolin are waiting. "Where's Varrick? We should've closed our deal an hour ago.", Asami said, a little tensed. "Would you relax? This place is great.", Bolin responded to Asami while lounging on a couch, "And the best part about it, Eska doesn't know I'm here!", he closes his eyes in delight.

The three were startled when the door was kicked open, and an Skywalker walked inside. "Did you really needed to kick that door open?", Mako asked, the other amber eyed young man looked in surprise. "I didn't kicked the door open. I just stared at it and it swung open for me. I am Jason Skywalker, I can do that sort of thing.", Skywalker said as his eyes gave a faint blue glow, while looking around the room.

As the other three looked on, Skywalker told them what happened and that Unalaq wanted Varrick to stand trial for treason. "Korra's parents were arrested?", Mako said surprised as Skywalker's eyes stopped glowing blue. "Yes. Your powers of deduction is most impressive. No wonder your a cop.", SKywalker responded dryly as he walked to a stuffed platypus bear.

"You can come out, the coast is clear.", Skywalker started to talked to the stuffed animal, Mako, Bolin and Asami though he was crazy until Varrick's muffled voice came out the stuffed animal.

A few seconds later, Varrick's head appears from the stuffed platypus bear's mouth, "No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely 157% safe.", Zhu Li's hand appears in the bear's mouth with a cup of tea, Varrick takes it and responds, "Ah! Thank you, Zhu Li."

"Your assistant's in there too?", Asami asked surprised.

"Zhu Li never leaves my side." Varrick said as he takes a sip of the tea, but spits it out in disgust, "Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuck! You forgot the honey!". Zhu Li muffled voice apologized, informing that there was no honey inside the stuffed animal. "No honey? We're in a bear for crying out loud!", Varrick said as Skywalker lifted the Playtpus Bear in the air, carrying it to a saver spot, wanting to make sure Unalaq didn't found him.

* * *

Later at the Southern Water Tribe palace, inside the courtroom. The rebels and Korra's parents, who would stand trial, In the audience sat a worried looking Korra and Mako. Skywalker was sitting next to Korra, holding her hand in support, with Asami next to him and Boling next to Mako.

"Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it.", Skywalker muttered, glaring as the gavel is hammered. "This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding.", a law clerk said while Hotah, a serious-looking old man, settling into the judge's chair at the center of the dais.

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra and Ser Skywalker had saved me.", Unalaq said before Korra was called to the stance.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?", Hotah asked, but Korra confirmed but before she could explain further, she was asked the next question. "I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision.", Judge Hotah leaves. Korra spouts a worried expression.

A few minutes later All the defendants are now standing before Judge Hotah. Senna, was called forward looks worriedly at her husband, "I have found you... innocent. You are free to go.", Hotah said and then a guard removes her handcuffs and she runs to Korra to hug her. "On the charge of treason, you are all found guilty.", Judge Hotah continued, "The punishment for this crime... is death."

Korra and Senna look on with utter shock and disbelief, as Tonraq, who closes his eyes and bow. "You can't do this!", Korra shouts, Hotah glances at him, "You take their lives, and I'll take yours!", Skywalker agreed and stood at her side.

Hotah stops and his eyes widen in shock, Unalaq quickly stood between the judge and the two youths, trying to calm them down saying he will talk to Hotah. "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy.", Unalaq said, and much to their surprise, Hotah agreed to spare their lives but they would live their lives out in prison.

"Thank you, Uncle.", Korra said as Skywalker squinted his eyes.

* * *

Later on a cliff where a Satomobile is being driven by Hotah. He glances in his review mirror. A close-up of the mirror reveals Korra riding Naga behind his car, gaining on him fast. His eyes widen in surprise as he putt the pedal to the metal. However, Skywalker landed on in front of him, grabbing the front of the car, lifting it in the air and slamming it into the side of the cliff.

Naga knocks off the door, while Hotah looks in fear. Korra pulls him up and slams him against the side of the Satomobile. "What do you want?", Hotah asked terrified. "It doesn't matter what we want. What matters is what my furry friend over here wants.", Skywalker said, Naga growls in anger, "And she'd liked to know why you let out our other friend's father out of prison."

"I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders.", Hotah said, clearly afraid, realizing he said too much. Korra throws Hotah into Naga's mouth, "Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you better keep talking.", Korra said.

"I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair.", Hotah explained. "Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?", Korra asked, but it seemed Skywalker had figured it out. "He's probably trying to keep you on his side, but he also wants your father out of the way.", Skywalker suggested, and Hotah said he was correct, "Just like when he got your father banished.", Hotah added. "What do you mean by that.", Korra demanded to know.

The two where now walking into Varrick's boat, for some reason Skywalker thought they wouldn't come looking for him there, he is odd sometimes. "Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!", Korra exclaimed, raising her arms in the air. Their other friends were gathered there along with Varrick still in his playtpus bear suit.

They began to explain what had happened, they had found out the truth about Tonraq's banishment. Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe, then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing Tonraq would go after them. "It was a setup. Just like the whole trial.", Skywalker said before turning to Korra, "If your going to bust your father and the rebels out of jail, count me in.", Korra smiled at this, Skywalker always had her back.

"If you do this, there's no going back.", Mako asked, but neither of them were backing down. "Of course, I'll help.", the other amber eyed young man said, Asami adding she was in too. Varrick raises his suits paw, "Count me in!".

The door opens, revealing both Bolin and Pabu dressed up like Eska, his hair stands up awkwardly. "I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well?", Skywalker asked. "No, no, the honesty thing worked out great.", Bolin responded smiling sarcastically, "So great she decided we should get married!", scowls in anger. "I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace.", Korra said with a slight amused tone to her voice.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo.", Skywalker added.

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back!", Varrick said from his suit. _"Note to self, don't introduce Kyle to Varrick. Even thought that would be hilarious."_ , Skywalker thought to himself as they started to come up with a plan.

* * *

That night at the prison, a guard is patrolling as a earthbending move causes him to fall into a trench. Sparks fly out of the trench as the guard is electrocuted. "My dad's in there.", Korra said as she opens the cell door, only to find it deserted. Before any of them could say anything Unalaq's voice was heard. "I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again.", the chief said before telling them that Tonraq was on a ship headed to the Northern Tribe, he'll serve out his sentence there.

"Bring him back. Or I'm taking you out and the rest of your army.", Korra said threatening, but Unalaq countered that as the Avatar, she cannot threaten war, must remain neutral, or their tribes will never find unity.

"You don't want unity. You want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you?", Skywalker said with a smirk, noticing the glare Unalaq was giving him, "You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take her away from him! Always the least favorite, are you Loki?".

An enraged Unalaq throws three water blasts at her Skywalker, which he neutralizes with telekinesis. Unalaq throws an arc and a blast, which Korra manages to stop the frozen arc, but is pushed off by the frozen blast. Mako assists Korra with a fire kick, but Unalaq manages to dodge the kick and pushes Mako off with a water blast to the face.

Unalaq throws another water blast at his niece, but she manages to catch the blast and with the help of Skywalker pushes Unalaq against the wall with an air blast and a telekinetic push. "If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father.", Mako said and the other two nodded, quickly leaving the prison, while Unalaq looks on.

On Varrick's yacht, Skywalker, Korra, Mako and Asami rush inside to see Varrick, still in his disguise, starts operating the yacht. "Where's your dad?", Bolin asked, Korra explained that he was on a ship heading north. "Think we can catch up to it?", Skywalker asked with the busnisman smiling at him, "Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North.", he pointed to the Northern battleships forming a naval blockage. Turning to Korra, Skywalker give her a nod, indicating that he got it before taking his leave.

* * *

Taking to the skies, Skywalker approach the blockade. With a burst of speed, Skywalker dived underwater, flying under the bottom of the ship, Skywalker place his hands on it and starting to fly upwards lifting the battleship out of the water and throws it onto dry land, leaving a gap for the yacht to escape. His friends looked on from the yacht in amazement. Using his super vision, Skywalker looked on a lookout in the vast sea, noticing a ship. "There! Tonraq is on that ship!", Skywalker said flying back to the ship.

On the battleship crew members look up at the fast approaching Skywalker carrying a angry looking Korra. On landing, Korra uses her two water whips to throw the distracted crew members overboard. A stray crew member tries to escape to the door, but Skywalker blast him against a wall. Fighting their way through the guard, towards the prisoners.

After freeing them, they were making their way out, Northern troops attack the rebels with waterbending, but Skywalker and Korra neutralize it with firebending and Heat Vision. Varrick's yacht approaches and everyone jumps on board. Korra throws a final fire blast before the yacht departs.

A few hours later, Skywalker, Korra and the rebels are standing on the hatch. Korra was done explaining what happened and that she found out the truth, and once she knew, she couldn't just sit back and do nothing. "My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe.", Tonraq said in sadness, before becoming determent, "I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place.", the rebels told them he had their support and as a sign of respect, they put their fist to their heart.

Korra puts her fist to her heart, "Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad.", but Tonraq told her no, making her eyes widen with disappointment. "But you said the South doesn't stand a change against Unalaq's forces.", Skywalker pointed out. "The best way for you two to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war.", Tonraq explain.

Korra glances down sadly before looking up at Tonraq; determined. "All right, I'll get you all the help you need. I love you, Dad." he said hugging her father, "But when we return we will fight along side you.". Her father nodded, "I love you, too. And I am looking forward to fight along side you.", Tonraq and the rebels return to mainland via an ice raft.

"With this civil war, Eska and you are officially broken up.", Skywalker said as he walked up to Bolin who was sitting next to Varrick behind the wheel of the yacht. Bolin smiled widely, before a gigantic wave on the horizon caught his eye. Bolin takes the telescope from Varrick to take a better look, he gasps before rubbing his eyes for a second look, he sees an enraged Eska with smudged make-up rushing toward them with waterbending.

"That would be my darling Eska. Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?", Bolin asked Varrick smirked at him, "Why do you think I built this boat?", the yacht speeds away into the horizon.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I hope you guys and gals liked it! I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents next time! Be the leaf!**


	18. Chapter 18: Good job, Robin!

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you enjoyed, thanks to anyone who reads and now on to some reviews!**

 **Linkonpark100: You know it!**

 **mpowers045: There is a Jason X Asami moment in this one, hope you like!**

 **DoctorWhoXX: Sure, go right ahead.**

 **Guest: Yes and no. The listening to a heartbeat works similar to a Lie Detector and how Toph could tell if someone lied. If someone could lie without their heart speeding up, they could easily lie, something I am sure of Unalaq, how lame of a villain he is, could do.**

 **Pacjr13: The beat down comes later, first saving the South Pole then messing up Mako's pretty face. As to how Jason can travel between Worlds... you will see. I will explain it in a later chapter.**

 **And now on to the reason you all here, the story.**

* * *

Varrick's yacht docked at the Republic City harbor, where Chief Beifong, oversees the Water Tribe criminals being loaded into trucks before noticing Team Avatar departing the yacht. Lin walks up to Skywalker, Korra and Mako. "Welcome home, Avatar, Knight Of The Wind.", Beifong said before sarcastically, "Thanks for starting a war."

"Well, we tried to go for an all out World War, but the best we could do was a civil war. Sorry to disappoint you.", Skywalker said with a completely straight face. "It's more complicated than you're making it seem.", Korra added, giving her friend a half smirk.

Lin gave him an annoyed look before turning to Mako, "Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand.", the chief ordered and Mako nodded.

Korra said she would go to, arguing that the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders. "Great, that should calm them down.", Lin said sarcastically as she started to walks away. "Maybe you should sit this out.", Mako said, turning to Korra who gave him an glare, "I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral.", that was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm not neutral! The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South.", Korra said, shooting her boyfriend an angry glare. "I agree with Korra. Even thought she is the Avatar, doesn't mean she is not a person. She should be allowed to defend her home.", Skywalker said, looking at both his friends, "Zhu Li has already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get them on board.", he added determent, earning a nod from Korra.

"Whatever, I gotta go to work.", Mako said with an irritated glare as he walks away. Asami said she better go check on her factory, as Korra was going to find out about this peace march, and Varrick was dying for a pedicure.

"So, um, what should I be doing?", Bolin said rubbing the back of his neck, turning to Skywalker. "I don't know. Wanna go bowling or something?", Skywalker said with a shrug. "Hey, Jason, why don't you take Bolin bowling?", the young earthbender said, before starting to laugh. "That's wasn't very funny, Bolin.", his friend said, before Bolin cut him off, "Shut up! That was hilarious!".

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Southern Air Temple. Jinora had wandered off into the forest, seeking some solitude from her siblings when she came across a cave.

Feeling something drawing her in, her curiosity got the better of her, she slowly sneaked in. Not far into the cave, she could hear a voice, quickly hiding behind some rocks as she saw a cloaked human studying the drawings on the wall. The hood of the black cloak obscured his face, the only thing noticeable under that dark hood were two faint glowing orbs were his eyes would be, Jinora also noticed that he was very tall, easily 215 cm.

"I see... Interesting." he said to himself, "Most interesting indeed...", he continued to speak before he suddenly stopped. Jinora held her breath, hoping he hadn't noticed her as she felt something tuck at the front of her head, it only lasted a few seconds before the cloaked man spoke up again, "There is no need to hide, I know you're there... Jinora.", he spoke with a powerful calm and deep voice.

What scared Jinora the most was not only did this person know her name, but he said it right next to her ear. Turning to her right, she was staring into two faintly glowing blue eyes. The cloaked man had managed to appear at her side in the blink of an eye.

All Jinora could do was watch in frozen terror, "My apologizes, I didn't mean to startle you." the man said in a deep and calm voice, "What are you doing out here?" the cloaked man asked, though it was less of a question and more of a command.

It took a few moments for Jinora to find her voice back, the man appeared friendly, but there was something off about him. When she started to explain, the man listened calmly, never interrupting her. "I understand your reasoning, I often find myself seeking solitude when I have something to ponder", he said, giving her a approving nod, "Now come.", he gestured her to follow him, gaining a questioning look from Jinora. "I will escort you back to the Air Temple, its not save to travel these's woods alone."

As they made their way through the forest, Jinora had to nearly run to keep up with him, it was some time before either of them spoke up. "Uhm... What is your name, sir?", Jinora asked after a while, she could have sworn she heard a small chuckle from the cloaked man.

The cloaked man gave her a studying look before answering, "You may call me... Morgenstern. Though I do not know if that's my true name, but I prefer it.", he answered cryptically. Jinora found it an odd name, but she didn't said it, looking to her side, she saw glowing blue eyes in the darkness staring at them.

"Don't worry, Jinora.", Morgenstern said, trying to reassure her, "They won't do you any harm unless I command it.". Jinore looked slightly worried at this, but before she could ask anything else, Morgenstern announced that they had arrived at the edge of the forest.

Jinora smiled at him, giving him a slight bow, "Thank you, Morgenstern." she said as he looked down at her. "One last thing.", Morgenstern said, placing his arms behind his back. "Don't trust stranger's so easily. Not everyone is such a nice person as myself.", he finished before he disappeared into dark blue smoke.

* * *

That night, at the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, a statue of Sokka overlooking the compound. A huge number of people have congregated, while police riot vehicles have been employed to control the crowd. Lin is overlooking the event with her officers, as the Southerners are being led by Korra riding atop Naga. Some of them are holding lit candles on paper lotuses, while others are holding signs. But the Northerners have come out in support of their leader.

On one of the higher roofs, Skywalker was looking over the event. Two suspicious characters are stealthily escaping, but one steps on a can, alerting Mako, who was on patrol. "Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!", Mako orders, but a man presses a remote controller before running. Mako pursues them, but is stopped by, Skywalker who shields him from an explosion. The front of the center explodes, leaving everyone looking on in fear and shock.

Teaming up, Skywalker and Mako throw multiple fire blasts and telekinetic pushes, but one of them retaliates with firebending. He is subsequently knocked off and drops the remote, but makes his way into the getaway Satomobile. They try to get away, but unfortunately for them, Skywalker grabbed the Satomobile and slams it into the ground. Making sure they could not escape, Mako picks up the remote.

The two walk towards the front of the center, where Korra is extinguishing the fire using water from the fountain. "The Northern Water Tribe is out of control!", Korra said to her friends, but they explained what happened, how the North might not be responsible for this. "Of course they're responsible. Who else would it be?", Korra said before running to an approaching firetruck. "Good question.", Skywalker muttered.

* * *

Inside Asami's office, which looked over her warehouse was the beautiful girl sitting at her desk. Three knocks were heard, "Come in.", she said, and with that Skywalker entered, "Oh, hi Jason.". "Hey, Asami. How is it going?", he asked, but unfortunately, it wasn't going well for her. If the next shipment won't make it, she wouldn't know how long she would be able to keep her company going. Skywalker offered to take her out to dinner, but Asami said she had no time to relax.

Taking no for an awnser, Skywalker slowly walked behind her. Placing his hand over a nerve bundle at the base of her neck and applied pressure. Asami yelped, jumping from her chair and looking angry at him, "What were you trying to do!?", she asked rubbing her neck. "I was trying to preform the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. They make it look a lot easier than it is.", Skywalker muttered before going for plan B. Picking up Asami, he placed her over her shoulder and started to walk her out of the office, despise her protests.

We now found the two sitting at a restaurant, on the outdoor section. "So, what are you having?", Skywalker said as the two were looking over the menu. "Hmm... I'm going to get some Kitakata ramen.", she answered, she had to admit, she was getting hungry in her office. Skywalker told her that he never took her for a Kitakata ramen girl.

"They're a guilty pleasure of mine. Besides, my behind could stand to be a little bigger.", she admitted after they ordered their food. "No argument here.", Skywalker thought with a smile. "I see that smile.", she said, smirking herself, making him ask what smile with an innocent look, "The one on your face, Jason. The one that appeared the moment I mentioned my behind. You haven't been staring lately, have you?"

"Of course not...", Skywalker said with a mock offend, "Okay, maybe a few times. You're not mad, are you?", he said dropping his head.

Asami chuckled, "Surprisingly, no. If it were anybody save you though..."

"You mean like the guy behind you?", Skywalker pointed to behind her making his friend turn around to see that nobody was there. "You're horrible!", Asami said, giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. "I know.", Skywalker said with a chuckle.

A waitress shows up with some bowls, "Hello! Here's your food, lovebirds!", she said in a cheerful tone. "Oh, thanks... We're not a couple...", Skywalker added, much to Asami's irritation. "No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. I think it's quite romantic that you two have no problem being in public with each other.", the waitress said still in her cheerful tone, making the amber eyed young man look surprised, before she turned to Asami, "Judging from your boyfriend's looks, you're a pretty lucky girl.", making Asami blush.

After getting some ice cream, Asami told him that she needed to go meet up with Varrick, being the gentleman, he offered to walk her to the meeting. So on their way, the two got cut off by Korra. "Hey! In a hurry?", Asami asked, Korra apologized and told them she had to see Varrick, so they all went together.

* * *

On their way towards Varrick, Korra explained what happened. "I can't believe the President is doing nothing!", Skywalker shouted, agreeing with Korra, "And what Mako said, saving the world isn't easy!". The trio enters Varrick's yacht. There are stray arrows everywhere. An arrow nearly hits Asami, but Skywalker catches it between his fingers. They turn to see a blindfolded Varrick holding a bow, while Bolin and Zhu Li stand next to him.

The group started to discuss what to do, they couldn't wait for the President to act, they needed troops now. And Asami's company is about to go under and she need to find a way to make some sales. "We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops.", Skywalker said with his arms crossed, before uncrossing them, "Let's go straight to them. We know General Iroh, he might be willing to help us.", Varrick agreed with this idea, "Superman here has the idea! Didn't know you had it in you to go behind the law.", Varrick said, before turning to Asami, "And you need to sell some mecha tanks. I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em South."

Korra admitted it was perfect, "You'll be making money for your company and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq.". Asami admitted it was dangerous on the seas right now, but she willing to try if they were.

* * *

Over at Mako's apartment, the amber eyed young man was reading something until he heard something thick on the window. Turning around he saw Skywalker floating in front of it with his arms crossed. "Can't it wait? I'm trying to do something that's actually important here.", Mako said, but in the blink of an eye, Skywalker was sitting next to him. "No, it can't. Something doesn't make sense about this bombing. I just don't buy that the Northern Water Tribe was behind it.", Skywalker said and Mako had to agree with him.

Teaming up one again, they started to look through photo's of people Mako considered a suspect. "Say, on a unrelated note... Maybe you should go out with Asami.", Mako said, Skywalker asked for a reason, "Well your both single good looking people.", Mako added.

"Who says that I am single?", Skywalker saod before he found a photo of one of the bombers and Mako directly headed for the police headquarters to show it to Lin.

* * *

The next day at the United Forces Harbor. Skywalker and Korra where meeting with General Iroh to ask him for help against the North. "The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly.", Korra explained the situation.

"I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to accidentally run into a hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?", Iroh said with a slight smile. But the dynamic duo could barely thank him before President Raiko interrupted them, making Iroh salute. "I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?", Raiko asked, which Iroh denied.

"Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?", the president continued, with Iroh told he was crystal clear, before Raiko turned to the dynamic duo, "Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. Neither the Avatar nor the Knight Of The Wind does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again.", he warned before he turned to leave.

Iroh apologized, his hands were officially tied, but he was willing to give them some advice. He advised them to talk to the Fire Lord, "My mother and grandfather has always been good friends with the Avatar and the Skywalker's. I'm sure they'll be willing to help.", they thanked him before taking off, Skywalker then realized something, Iroh said Skywalker's.

* * *

They met up with Bolin, asking him to look after Naga while they were gone. They explained there plan and what had happened with the President. "Someone must have tipped him off, but I can't figure it out. No one knew about it except for us and Asami.", Skywalker said, but Bolin added that Mako knew too. "What.", both Skywalker and Korra said at the same time, with Korra adding a sourly glare at the green eyed young man. "No. No, there's no way Mako would have told.", Bolin said, sure of him self but Korra storms off with Skywalker quickly following her, making sure she wasn't going to kill him.

At the police office, where Korra kicks open the door. "You ratted me out to the President?", Korra shouted, Mako tried to explain calmly but she wasn't having any of it. "Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?"

"The President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do?", Mako asked calmly. Korra accused him of betraying her and kicks Mako's desk aside with airbending.

Mako lost his cool, finally snapping, "Enough! Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!", he shouted. Both of them shouted they had a job to do, with Mako adding, "Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!", both look at each other in silence. "So, what? Are you breaking up with me?", Korra said sadly, which Mako confirmed, a tearful Korra runs out of the office.

* * *

At the Mo Ce Sea, where Korra is driving a speedboat with a tear on her face, she hadn't wait for Jason and she regretted it, he was the only who was always supportive of her. She wipes it off, but is interrupted by a bump. She looks back and notices her cousins are attacking her with waterbending. "You ruined my wedding!", an enraged Eska shouts as she throws a stream at Korra, but she manages to dodge it. She destroys her cousins' jet skis, but they glide on water and soon catch up with her. "No one steals my Bolin!", Eska destroys Korra's speedboat, throwing her overboard.

Before she could hit the water, Skywalker comes flying in and catches her bridal style, "And no one hurt's my Korra!", he said and retaliates with a blast of Heat Vision. Hitting Deskna straight in the chest, sending him underwater.

The dynamic duo notices the two retreating and starts descending, "Good job, Robin!", Skywalker said with a smile before a giant dark spirit emerges and he dodges its attacks, Korra enters the Avatar State and re-emerges. She attempts to purify the spirit, causing it to glow golden, except for the head. The spirit prepares to head underwater, but re-emerges at the last minute and proceeds to devour Skywalker and Korra, before being swallowed and dragged into the water below.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it as I had writing it! Also am I the only who thinks its funny for a guy with the last name Skywalker tried to do the Vulcan Nerve Pinch? Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Never Going To Give You Up

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! Many thanks to anyone who reviewed and read, not to some Q &A.**

 **mpowers045: Maybe something like that will happen in Book 3, and I am out who Jason is going to be paired with. But do now worry, no matter who he is going to end up with, the other won't be alone.**

 **Gadget boy: Glad you like the story! Book 3 and 4 are going to be dark but I am already planning a few funny scene's. But... when did Korra renounce her Avatar status? Also I am pretty sure KorraXAsami is canon. Korra may end up with a boyfriend but she won't be married at that time, also I am planning a Book 5.**

 **Now on to some story!**

* * *

Skywalker let out a scream, sitting up in his bed. Looking around, it seemed he was in his room back in his own World. "What am I doing here? Where is Korra? What's going on?", Skywalker said as suddenly the door to his room opened and a small form jumped on his bed. "What the!?", he said as a small girl around the age of 12 looked up at him with similar amber eyes as him.

Aside from the eyes and her black hair color she would have been a spitting image of Jinora. "You will be late for school, that's what's up big bro.", the girl said, and before Skywalker could say anything, the girl was out of his room in a blur.

Quickly getting dressed, Skywalker headed downstairs to find the girl from earlier was now sitting at the diner table having breakfast with a black haired version of Aether and Tenzin. He couldn't help but getting a slight smile at the idea of Tenzin having a full head of hair.

"Good morning, sweetie. It seems Malum succeeded in waking you up.", the woman said as she took a sip from her mug. The girl now named Malum giggled as the man looked up from his newspaper. "You should hurry up Jason. You wouldn't want to keep Korra waiting.", he said with a fatherly smile. Skywalker gave a small smile, he knew this was just a dream, but he didn't mind staying in it for a while. Because this was something he never had.

Once again before Skywalker could say anything, the scene before him shifted and he found himself standing in his old school's hallway. "Hey Jason!", the voice of Bolin said, snapping Skywalker out of his thoughts, "Were almost late for lunch!", the two friends walked over to the tables right outside the cafeteria.

Korra, Mako, Asami, Phoenix and Dashie are currently all sitting at the usual table, It's a bit of a tight fit but they all don't seem to mind. While eating their lunch, they've gotten on the topic of embarrassing stories, he was having a great time. out of the corner of his eye, Skywalker noticed Korra looking at him and Asami, who was sitting very close to him, from the corner of his eye.

"...So my foot is totally stuck in there right, I am freaking out, the dog is having a seizure and I still got half a pie left, remember Korra?", Phoenix said, "Um... Hey Korra are you okay?", Korra looks at him, her eyes are full of ferocity. "I'm perfectly fine, Kyle." Korra said as she gets up.

"Wait where are you going Korra?" Bolin asked but Korra was already walking around the table over to Skywalker. It then dawns on them what she was doing. "Oh no!", they all exclaim, they all rush over to Korra but it was already too late, she grabs the front of Skywalker's shirt and pulls his lips over to hers and he met with a passionate and dominate kiss, as quick as it came it's over. Skywalker couldn't help but feel himself blushing deeply, "Okay... I think I am ready to wake up now, Aether.", he said with a smile to the spirit living in his head, the surroundings started to fade away, as he found himself waking up in the real World.

* * *

On some tropical island in the Fire Nation where Skywalker is laying washed up on a beach with Korra in his arms. "Get away from me!", she said shocked and airbends at him, though does not have the strength to keep herself upright and sags down to her knees while panting in exhaustion. "It's okay, we're here to help you, Avatar Korra.", one of the tribesmen who lived on the isand said. "Who's-who's 'Avatar Korra'?", she asked confused. The tribesmen look at each other in apprehension, "What happened to you? How did you end up on our island?", but Korra didn't know, she couldn't remember anything.

* * *

24 hours earlier... The police headquarters, Korra had just stormed out after breaking up with Mako as Skywalker looked on. He was about to give Mako a piece of his mind when he spotted Asami walking up to him. Turning to his friend, he asked her what she was doing here.

"My entire shipment was stolen. Without that sale, I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going.", Asami said, the worried tone she said it made him worried too, "What am I gonna do?". Asami felt Skywalker's hand on her shoulder, a look of determination in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm gonna find whoever's responsible.", slightly squeezing her shoulder.

Using his super hearing, Skywalker listened in to Lin's question she asked of the captain of the ship. From what he heard, it sounded like it was the Northern Water Tribe trying to stop supply lines to the South. But there was one thing that caught Skywalker's attention, the captain said that the bombs exploded in a way he had never seen before, they didn't have fuses.

"Like the bombs at the cultural center.", Skywalker muttered, he was about to walk to the interrogation room when Varrick walked up to them.

"Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in piece, Rocky Bottom.", Varrick said, Skywalker didn't know if he was serious or not, but he had to admit Varrick was amusing. "Chief, I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the cultural center.", Skywalker said after stepping into the interrogation room. "What do you think you're doing?", Lin asked him aggressively.

"Solving this case?", Skywalker, suddenly remembered that Lin wasn't very fond of vigilantism, before turning to the ship captain, "Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand? I think it's a remote detonator.", he showed a picture he had taken on his phone of the detonator of the attack on the cultural center, but the captain said it was too dark to see anything.

"Skywalker!", Lin said sharply, but Skywalker continued, "Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe.", he tried to explain his reasoning but one of the other detectives said that is must be the Northern Water Tribe, because they were waterbending. "Skywalker, leave. Now.", Lin ordered threateningly, but before he could move, Varrick entered the room with Asami, "Great work, everybody. Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!", he said but Asami interrupted him, saying Skywalker might be on to something.

"Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys.", Skywalker said but another of the detectives in the room spoke up, "Yeah, let's all listen to Superboy.", the detective said sarcastically. "He's doing a better job than you!", Asami shot aggressively back at the detective, getting a grateful smile from Skywalker.

"Soooo, who is hungry?", Varrick said, trying to calm the situation, but Lin finally snapped at all their arguing, "Enough! I don't want to hear you lame-brained ideas Skywalker. You're a civilian, not a detective. If it wasn't for who you are I would have you thrown into jail for vigilantism. Now get out, before I change my mind.", she ordered, but listening to her heartbeat, Skywalker heard she didn't meant that last part.

* * *

Outside of the headquarters, Skywalker and Asami walked down the front stairs, Asami looked depressed, "I'm ruined. My company ... it's over.", Asami said but Skywalker looked determent, not willing to give up. "Jason, it doesn't matter anymore. Just stop. It's over. I give up.", she said turning her gaze to the ground. She looked up to see Skywalker with both his hands on her shoulders and looking her into the eyes. "Well, I'm not giving up on you, I never going to give you up I will figure this out.", he turn to leave, but Asami grabs his arm and crashes their lips together. Skywalker was in complete shock.

"Sorry, I-", Asami apologized with a blush on her cheeks, the two of them looked awkward at each other. "Uh ... It's... it's okay.", Skywalker said rubbing the back of his head, "Um... anyway... I gotta run.", giving her one quick look over, he took to the skies, leaving a sad looking Asami behind.

A little later on the movie set, Bolin in his Nuktuk attire eating some popcorn on set as he is approached by Skywalker. "Nice outfit.", Skywalker said with a smile, making Bolin look around. "Oh, good evening, Jason! I didn't see you there!", Bolin said happily to see his friend. "Do you wish me a good evening, or mean that it is a good evening whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this evening; or that it is a evening to be good on?", Skywalker asked, feeling to mess with Bolin a little. The young earthbender was a little taken a back by his question, "All of them at once, I suppose?", Boling said slowly, making the other one chuckle.

"Seriously though, have you seen Varrick? I need to ask him something.", Skywalker asked but Bolin said he hadn't seen him, "But I have been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scene. There's gonna be some crazy 'pyrotechnics'. That's mover speak for explosions.", Bolin explained before the assistant director called that they needed Nuktuk on set for the running explosion scene.

"Or sometimes they just call them explosions. Anyways, good luck.", Skywalker said before Bolin ran to the scene. Skywalker watches his friend film his scene, Bolin runs off, with explosions trailing behind him. Skywalker looks at the explosions, quickly making his way to the pyrotechnics technician who is loading explosives when Skywalker approaches.

"How did you rig those explosions to go off like that?", Skywalker asked, the pyrotechnics technician said they were a Varrick Industries exclusive, he passes Skywalker a detonator, his eyes widen as it was the same detonator used in the attack on the culture center.

Quickly making his way to Future Industries, Skywalker barges into Asami's office, "Asami, I think I know who is behind it all.", he said but his main suspect turned around and gave him a sly look. "What are you doing here?", Skywalker asked, giving Varrick a suspicious look. "He just saved my company, Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?", Asami said happily.

"Yep, I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy.", Varrick added. "So what were you saying, Jason? You think you know who is behind the attacks?", Asami asked when his super hearing picked up some trouble, Korra had gotten herself in to. "Yeah, and I'm real close to proving it.", he muttered, "I'll fill you in later.", he gave one last look at a smirking Varrick, before quickly making his exit, handing for the only person who could bring Varrick to justice while he was away, Mako. Unfortunately he wasn't at his office, so Skywalker quickly left him a note before taking to the skies, hurrying towards Korra's location.

* * *

Back in the present, Skywalker looked on as Korra emerged from the spirit water, her eyes glowing bright white. She gasps for air, and the light in her eyes stop, she almost tumbled forward, but Skywalker caught her, helping her stay on her feet. "I remember.", Korra said with a smile, the Shaman's asked who she was than, "My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar.", she declared looking up to the members of the Bhanti Tribe.

Outside the cave, where Skywalker, Korra and the shaman reach a grass clearing, "Thank you for all your kindness. I wonder how long we have been away.", Korra ssaid to her companion, the Shaman couldn't say but they didn't have much time left, and that Harmonic Convergence was only weeks away.

Korra gave a quick summery what had happened in her vision, how she had seen the first Avatar Wan, how he became the Avatar, the struggle between the spirit of light Ravaa and the spirit of darkness Vaatu. "I have to close the spirit portal before that happens.", Korra declared as she took Skywalker's hand and the two quickly took to the skies heading towards the Eastern Air Temple, where Tenzin and his family should be.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it, and I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, follows and favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time! Skyguy626 out!**


	20. Chapter 20: It's Not Your Destiny

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you enjoy and now on to some of the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Let me explain, the first part was a dream Jason was having after being eaten by the Dark Spirit. And the part where he investigated the theft of Asami's stuff was a flash back happening between Korra breaking up with Mako and Jason saving her from Eska en Deskna.**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it, but soon there will be more than dream kissing... *insert evil laugh*... On your other question, Jason is going to meet him at a later date.**

 **Pacjr13: Technically, Korra kissed Jason in the dream, though from a certain point of view you can say he kissed Korra, it was his dream after all. And I have decided who Jason is going to be paired with, who is girl/mate/girlfriend will be.**

 **Gadget boy: Yeah, it's a little confusing, but still glad you liked it.**

 **And now on to some story.**

* * *

At the Eastern Air Temple, Jinora playing with a light green dragonfly bunny spirit, she jumps and tries to grab the spirit, but it escapes. "Furry-Foot, come back.", Jinora said and the spirit returns and lands on Jinora's head, four other dragonfly bunny spirits come close. Jinora laughs.

Tenzin walks over to find Jinora, standing all by herself, indicating that she is the only one who can see the spirits. "Were you playing with someone?", the airbending master asked, his daughter just burst it off as playing with imaginary friends. Jinora giggles as Furry-Foot appears on Tenzin's head while he walks away.

"All right, who's ready for an exciting tour of the Eastern Air Temple? We've got a lot to see today, including ancient statues, ancient gardens, and the meditation hall used by ancient airbenders.", Tenzin asked as everyone was together in the garden.

But Ikki pointed to the sky, "Look up in the sky!", she said. "Is it a bird? Is it a plane?", Meelo added, but before anyone could answer Skywalker landed in front of them with Korra on his back. "Jason and Korra? Yay, Jason and Korra! The dynamic duo is back!", Jinora, Ikki and Meelo all three said excitedly as they run over and hug the duo. "Hey, guys. Long time no see.", Skywalker said with a smile, happy to see the airbending kids again. "Oh, I've missed you!", Ikki said the two replying they missed them too.

"What are you doing here?", Pema asked with Kya adding with, "And how did you know where to find us?"

"Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City.", Korra explained. Tenzin gave a smug grin, turning to his siblings and saying, "See? This is why schedules are important." before turning back to the dynamic duo, "It's great to see you again, but why aren't you training are the South Pole?".

Apparently they didn't heard about the Civil War between the two Tribes, they have been out of touch with the outside world since they last saw them at the Southern Water Tribe. "Best tell them everything.", Skywalker said and his friend nodded.

Korra took a deep breath before starting to explain, "Okay. I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South, so I sort of started a Civil War, but when I went to find some help, I was attacked by my cousins, but was save by Jason and then we got attacked by a giant dark spirit, and then I forgot who I was, and then I met the first Avatar, and then I realized I shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place, and now I need to close it again!", she finished explaining.

"So Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?", Tenzin asked and Skywalker theorized that Unalaq wanted to set him free for some reason. "I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but never realized how far he would go to get it.", Tenzin pondered, with Korra blaming herself for it.

"This is not your fault, if anyone is at fault, it's Unalaq. Now, we must focus on setting things right before he can do any more damage.", Skywalker said and the airbending master agreed. "So, you need to close the Southern portal, but if Unalaq's army controls the South, how are we going to get to it?", Tenzin asked and Korra had already thought of it, her best chance was to close the portal from the inside, she had to enter the Spirit World.

"A journey to the Spirit World. All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment.", Tenzin said, nodding before turning to the two young adults, "Today, we enter the Spirit World."

* * *

A few minutes later, Skywalker, Korra and Tenzin are standing at a platform. "You're lucky. This temple is the most spiritual of all the air temples. Why, this very garden is where my father met Guru Pathik.", Tenzin explained before the three started to meditate, Meelo is ringing a bell, while Ikki is playing a horn by airbending, producing a low droning sound.

"Jason, are you in the Spirit World?", Korra whispered opening her right eye and peers at Tenzin. "No, you?", he asked but Tenzin opened his left eye. "I would be if Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals."

Meelo saddened, asking what he did wrong. Tenzin stands up and sighs in exasperation, telling them that they will try something else and walked

off. "I thought your bell ringing was just fine.", Skywalker said, making Meelo smile as he continuously rings the bell. On a mountainside where an Air Nomad's face is carved on. Skywalker, Korra and Tenzin are once again meditating, now surrounded by burning incense sticks attached to talismans with the airbending symbol that Kya placed there. Tenzin opens his eyes and looks left, then right, and coughs from the approaching smoke, "Kya, this is too much smoke. You set it up wrong. This isn't going to work.", Tenzin said, but Kya said she was just doing what Tenzin told her to do.

Jinora's noticed Aether floating around Skywalker, clearly hearing her give him suggestions before she looked over and noticed Jinora looking at her. "Jason... I think Jinora can see me.", she whispered, getting an annoyed look from him. "Is something wrong, Jinora?", Skywalker asked as the two walked after Tenzin. Going by her expression, something was bothering her but he waited for her to speak up to say something. "Jason, do you know that a beautiful woman is floating beside you?", Skywalker knew she was referring to Aether but he decided to test her out. "Uhm Jinora, your aunt might be a good looking woman but she isn't floating.", he said, making Kya looked shocked at his remark.

"She is referring to me, Jason.", Aether said with a pout and crossing her arms in front of her chest. He couldn't help but admit it looked cute on her, "Your referring to Aether, aren't you?". Jinora nodded, making him fold his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin, "How long have you been able to see her?".

Jinora shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I've always kind of had a connection with spirits.", she admitted, this gave Skywalker an idea. Catching up to Tenzin, Skywalker got his attention, "What's going on with you?", he asked but the airbending master said that nothing was feeling right to him. "I don't want to rush your feelings, but we're kind of in a hurry. How did you first get into the Spirit World? Let's try that.", Korra suggested but Tenzin admitted that he never had been to the Spirit World.

Skywalker, Korra, and Aether are shocked by the revelation, while Tenzin's family members peer into the temple from the outside. "You've never been into the Spirit World? But you used to spend days in the temple meditating.", Pema said. "Trying to get in.", Tenzin admitted, "It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang.", he admitted with a grim look on his face. "Welcome to the 'I Disappoint Dad' club.", Bumi said laughing, while his sister asked how he was planning to get Skywalker and Korra into the Spirit World, if he himself never been there.

"I've spent years studying the techniques and theories of ancient spiritual leaders. Now that the Avatar needs me, it must be my time.", Tenzin said but Skywalker said there might be another way. "Jinora, is there something you want to tell?", Skywalker said, turning to his young friend, but Tenzin said she was too young and untrained to have any knowledge about spiritual matters.

"Actually, I think I do know where Korra needs to go to get into the Spirit World.", Jinora said and when questioned how she knew, "My spirit friends showed me. Also, Aether told me some tricks.", with a wave of her hand, the spirits appear into everyone's sight, surprising them. "Bunnies!", Meelo said excitedly.

"Actually, they're dragonfly bunny spirits.", Aether said appearing in the center of the group, startling nearly everyone, except Skywalker, Korra and Jinora. The dragonfly bunny spirits fly out of the temple, while Ikki and Meelo give chase. "Who are you?", Kya asked while Bumi was nearly drooling over Aether's appearance, but he stopped after getting a light jab into his side from Tenzin. "My name is Aether, I am a spirit who has been accompanying Jason for a few years now.", she introduced herself, "Now on to the matter at hand, we need to get our dynamic duo into the Spirit World right? This way.", Aether said as she gestured down the cliff side.

"I don't know. The spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple.", Tenzin said, but Aether merely raised an eyebrow at the airbending master. "No offense, but I have been to the Spirit World, multiple times in fact. How many times have you been? If we need to go to the Tenzin World, we'll call you.", Aether said in a sassy tone before they started to follow her. "I like her, she's sassy.", Bumi said with a smile, unbeknownst to them all, made Aether smile a little.

* * *

The group sat on top of Oogi while following Aether directions. While giving directions, Aether was chatting it away with Bumi and Kya, saying it was a nice change to be able to talk with other adults for once. "Though I have to admit, while Jason is quite mature for his age.", she said with a loving tone.

Jinora was sitting between Skywalker and Korra, "I think Dad's mad at me.", she said sadly. She felt Skywalker place a hand on her giving her a warm smile, "Your father's not mad. His pride's just a little bruised because he can't see spirits like you.", Skywalker said. Korra added, "You have a natural gift. That's pretty lucky."

"You're the lucky once's.", Jinora said to the duo, "Korra, you actually got to meet the first Avatar. I know about a lot of Avatars, but I don't know anything about him. Is it even a him? Or is it her?", she asked curiously to her and Korra confirmed it was a he. "Avatar Wan was amazing. I saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the Spirit of Light.", she said.

"The Avatar is part spirit? Of course! Just like the statue.", Jinora said, making them ask what statue she was talking about. Jinora explained what had happened at the Southern Air Temple, she was drawn to a old carving, she couldn't figure out what it was until now, but it was a carving of the first Avatar. "When did this happen?", Skywalker asked, she responded that it was during the solstice. "That's the day I opened the Southern portal!", Korra added, the three looked at each other and at the same time said "Whoa."

Aether told them to land, after Oogi lands, Aether led the group to a circle surrounded by rocks, the rocks are overgrown with vines and have an airbending symbol on it. "Look. There are carvings on them.", Korra pointed out, Tezin confirmed that it was an ancient airbender meditation circle.

"There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange.", Jinora said, Aether complimented her, saying that they need to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony. "What are you talking about, Aether?", Skywalker asked but it was Tenzin who spoke up. "My father taught it to me. This site has been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen its connections to the Spirit World.", he explained,

And so the group seats down in a meditative stance. Tenzin bends the smoke from an incense burner, encircling the group, he continues bending the smoke. As he bends the third circle, the ground around rumbles.

The other members of the group look on in fear as the rumbling strengthens. The center of the circle suddenly opens and swarms of bat-like dark spirits fly out. The spirits fly out into the sky before swarming toward the group.

"Ah! Bats! Evil bats!", Bumi said as everyone retreats to the rocks for cover. "Not bats. Dark spirits.", Korra corrected him as the dark spirits fly out and back into the circle. "Korra do the thing!", Skywalker said, making his friend nod. Korra follows the dark spirits and runs to the circle. She meditates before waterbending at them, trapping them in an enclosure. She purifies the spirits, causing them to glow gold, outside of the circle where the purified spirits dissipate in a golden glow, the overgrowing vegetation on the circle eventually retreats and disappears.

"Your spiritual training has come a long way.", Skywalker said as he walked to his friends, "Unalaq may be a horrible person, but he knows his spirit powers.".

"He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the Spirit World.", Tenzin said ashamed, but Korra assured him that Unalaq only thought her to help himself, while Tenzin had done everything to help her. "I am so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor. I need you now more than ever.", Korra said and Tenzin confirmed that he won't let her down.

"The ancient airbenders must have built this site. If we meditate here, we'll be able to enter the Spirit World.", Aether said, turning to Tenzin with a soft smile, "Why don't you go first?", the airbending master smiled at this, after all these years, his father's dreams for him will finally come true.

Tenzin is meditating in the circle, while everyone is waiting around a bonfire. Bumi pokes Tenzin with a long stick, causing him to twitch; impatiently, "You in the Spirit World yet?", he asked. "No, I am not.", Tenzin said as he airbends the stick away, "And stop bugging me.", Bumi folds his arms in annoyance. Kya tried to reassure Tenzin, saying maybe he wasn't meant to guide them into the Spirit World. "No! Just give me some time.", Tenzin said obstinately.

"Stop being so stubborn. It's not your destiny, I think Jinora was meant to guide the Avatar.", Skywalker said but Tenzin got up and turns to face the young man, saying she will not enter the Spirit World. "She's not ready for the dangers of the other side, but I am. I've spent years training, studying, and mastering everything there is to know about the Spirit World."

"Tenzin, we're running out of time.", Skywalker argued but Tenzin said he just needed everyone to be quiet for a moment and let him focus. Jinora spoke up, "Jason is right. I can guide Korra into the Spirit World. I'll be all right.", she said, her father looked at his siblings, who give assuring looks. "Perhaps I will never have the connections with spirits like I always wanted... Like my father wanted me to have.", Tenzin said as Jinora gave him an hug.

"Go. Close the portal. We'll wait here and keep your bodies safe till you return.", Tenzin said, the duo said they would be all right.

Skywalker, Korra and Jinora are meditating, while Bumi, Kya and Tenzin watch on. Korra's eyes began to glow as the background changes from the meditation circle to the Spirit World. Opening their eyes, all that they could say was, that it was amazing.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousand of miles away, Unalaq was standing in front of Vaatu. "The Avatar is dead, and we cannot open the Northern portal. I have failed you, Vaatu.", Unalaq said as he dropped to his knees. "You have not failed me... Yet. The Avatar still lives.", Vaatu said from his prison tree, making his follower look surprised, "Even though my connection to Raava was severed, I can still feel her presence.", Unalaq said he would bring her to him, but Vaatu ordered him to wait, "The Avatar will find you. She has just entered the Spirit World."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Loyalty Still Runs Strong

**Greetings, one and all! and welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! There is not much action in this one but it does introduce my favorite Avatar character of them all! Now on to some reviews!**

 **Linkonpark100: Who says it won't be a three way?**

 **mpowers045: Who says Jason won't end up with Asami?**

 **DoctorWhoXX: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker, Korra and Jinora are standing on a spirit field, admiring its beauty. "Just ... stick close to me, okay? This seems nice, but you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits.", Korra said, she touches a flower, and it turns into a pink butterfly.

"Look! It's like it's made of jewels!", Jinora noted as she chases the butterfly, "The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home."

The runs runs after her, warning her to be careful. Korra suddenly stops, looking down it appears she has stepped into a Meerkat spirit's hole. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you giant clod!", a Meerkat spirit shouted angrily, "This is a residential area, in case you hadn't noticed. Who do you think you are, stomping through here like that?"

"I'm the Avatar.", Korra said smugly, but the Meerkat wasn't impressed. "Look, could you point us to the spirit portals? We're kind of in a hurry.", Skywalker said but more Meerkat spirits apeared, shouting different thing like how they didn't trust them, and to get out of their world.

"Get away from me!", Korra said as she tries to use her bending but nothing happens. The spirits were offended at this so they decided to jump at Korra, she manages to dodge some, but some latch onto her and turn into purplish globs. "Korra! Stay calm! Your energy is upsetting them. You're only making it worse!"

Skywalker and Jinora runs to Korra and tries to get the spirits off her. The other Meerkat spirits march around them in circle, and a hole opens through which all three fall down into spirit waters.

The three both hold their breath and hold onto each other's arms. Korra makes a face when she sees a very large dark spirit swimming toward them. The spirit swallows them, and they are teleported to a river that spirals down a rocky slope. The river soon forks in three ways and Jinora goes one way, Skywalker in the middle and Korra the other.

The river takes Skywalker off a waterfall, and he falls into a shallow pool of water, on his back in a shallow pool of water. "Korra!? Jinora!?", he groans and sits up, he head something behind him, noticing three dark spirits staring him down.

He had no idea if he had taken his powers with him into the Spirit World, but he knew he wasn't completely defenseless. The creatures growls at him, lashing out, Skywalker tried to use his Heat Vision but nothing came out of his eyes. So he quickly when with plan B, dodging the attack in a flash of green light.

Appearing behind the creatures, he sent three golden energy spears at them, pinning the creatures down before making his escape. "Thanks, McGrath.", he said with a smile as he started to look for his friend.

It was then that he was blinded by a bright light, forcing him to cover his eyes. When the light died down, he felt a soft hand stroking his cheek, "I knew it. Your skin is baby soft.", a familiar voice said.

It was Aether with a smile on her face and she wasn't transparent as she usually was. "Up close... your really are handsome.", she got a blush on her tanned cheeks when she realized she had slipped that out, "I-I mean we need to find your traveling companions.", she transformed into a small orb of light, showing him the way.

* * *

They now found themselves in the darker part of the forest, Skywalker was looking frantically around for Korra and Jinora but all he found was a little girl about four years old, sitting below a tree, her knees pulled up against her chest. Tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?", he asked carefully approaching the little girl. She looked up upon hearing his voice, deep sky blue eyes looking into his shiny amber ones, he recognized those eyes everywhere. The girl jumped up and pulled Skywalker into a hug, "Jason? Why are you so big?", the four year old Korra asked as she looked up.

"So. Kawaii!", Skywalker shouted as he lifted Korra up, tossing her into the air. "Jason, put me down!", Korra ordered but he ignored it, "No! I am going to keep you!", he said.

The two made their way through the forest, Korra sitting on his shoulders. A dragon bird spirit crawls in front of them, its right wing sparkles pink, though as the glimmer subsides, a hole in its wing forms. Squeaking, it pushes itself upright on its wings. It flaps its right wing once, shedding some of the pink glimmers, and tucks it away, diverting its head in pain, before laying down in sadness. The duo stopped for a moment, deciding to help the poor fellow out.

The two look to the right upon the sound of footsteps, their face slowly being illuminated by an approaching light. The approaching person, was clad in an Earth Kingdom attire and carrying a lantern, "You two look lost. Maybe I can help you.", the figure said as Korra's eyes widen in recognition, and the dragon bird spirit turns its head to look at the approaching man. "I know you.", Korra said slowly, making her friend look surprised.

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang.", and old man said, who Korra recognized as the uncle of the old Fire Lord Zuko, it was Iroh. "Hello, Korra and Jason.", Iroh said with a smile, making the young man surprised that he knew his name.

Iroh is leading the dynamic duo out of the location. "I'm glad you two came to visit us in the Spirit World. You came just in time.", Korra smiles at Iroh, before looking ahead and smiling in awe, "We're having a little tea party, to celebrate May-Jim's wedding.", they arrived at the end of the forest, revealing a clearing with a house.

* * *

The spirits around the table, with a pair of conjoined frogs seated at the end, donned with garlands. "How can you marry each other? Aren't you ...", Korra asked, even though May and Jim were complete opposites, they had grown on each other. "The Spirit World is very mysterious, but so is love. Help yourself to some tea and cakes.", Iroh said, sitting down and offering them a slice of cake, "They are spirit cakes, so you won't gain any weight of course, you won't lose any either!", he chuckles as he pats his bulging belly.

"This part of the Spirit World isn't so scary.", Korra said as a spirit takes the cake away, revealing Wan's teapot. "My teapot!", Korra said excitedly.

"That's right. It was yours long, long ago. When you were Avatar Wan, you used it to carry the light spirit, Raava, around... until the two of you became one. It is my favorite thing I found here.", Iroh said as he pours tea into Skywalker and Korra's cup.

"You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup.", the duo take a sip and smiles contently. "How long have you lived here?", Skywalker asked.

"Oh, I've been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits, so when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World! It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends.", Iroh explained as he offers a toast to May-Jim, who return the favor.

"In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality- especially for the Avatar, because you are the bridge between the two worlds. You must try to stay positive., "Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see.", Iroh's expression gets serious.

"We came here with another girl. Have you seen her?", Skywalker asked after finishing his tea. "This little fellow needs to go home as well.", Iroh said gesturing to the wounded baby dragon bird spirit, "Maybe if you help him find his friends, you will be able to find yours." the dragon bird spirit flies onto Korra's hands, "We'll take him home! Where do we go?", Korra said, and Iroh pointed to the dark craggy mountain, which is filled with dark clouds. "Well that looks lovely.", Skywalker replied sarcastically, making Iroh laugh nostalgic.

* * *

At the foot of Hai-Riyo Peak, "This looks scary. Will you come with me?", Korra said, turning to Iroh. "This is something that you must do on your own. The people who have been coming to the Spirit World lately have brought darkness and anger. So that is what you see now. But you have light and peace inside of you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you.", Iroh advised.

"No offence, Iroh but I am not about to let my friend face this all on her own.", Skywalker said determent. Iroh let out another nostalgic laugh, "I am glad to see that loyalty still runs strong in the Skywalker blood line.", he said, more to himself before addressing the two again.

"Many things that seem threatening in the dark become welcoming when we shine light on them. It was good to meet you. Come visit me again... in this life, or the next.", the two said they would and Skywalker started to climb the mountain, with Korra on his back.

A short climb later, the two arrived at the peak, where the baby dragon bird transformed into its majestic adult form. It gestured for them to climb on it's back, before taking of to the sky and leading them to the Spirit World intersection.

Korra had transformed back into her normal, adult form and the duo now stood in front of a gigantic tree. "That's where Vaatu is.", Korra whispered as the two walked up to it. "So you've returned, Raava.", Vaatu said, from his tree, "The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good.", the dark spirit threaten.

"Big talk, coming from some spirit locked in a tree!", Skywalker said with a smirk. "Yeah, I think you've said that before, Vaatu. But I'm here to close the portal. You're not getting out.", Korra added as the two were about to walk towards the Southern Spirit portal but they were stopped by what Vaatu said next.

"You might want to reconsider... that is if you want to save your friend.", the dark spirit said then Unalaq appears, levitating Jinora in front of him, and encircling her with purple water. Jinora's body slowly changes its color to purple.

"Jinora!", the duo exclaimed before directing their attention to Unalaq, "I can't believe I trusted you! You made me think you wanted to restore balance with spirits, but this- this isn't balance, it's madness!", Korra exclaimed before the two ordered them to let Jinora go.

"If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal now.", Unalaq ordered but Jinora said she shouldn't do it, "What will it be? Open the portal- or lose your friend's soul forever?"

Skywalker wasn't sure if he could get to Jinora on time to safe her, and Korra had no bending, this left them with only one option. Korra opened the Northern Spirit portal before ordering Unalaq to let Jinora go.

But Unalaq didn't keep his word as he waterbends at the two, "You should've come through the portal. Then you could do this!", Unalaq said as Jinora is carried away by dark Furry-Foot. Unalaq uses his technique on Skywalker and Korra. Just when the duo are almost covered with the purple light, dragon bird spirit attacks Unalaq and carries the two away, with their body changing color to normal again.

Back at the ancient airbender meditation circle near the Eastern Air Temple, the two woke up back in their boddies. "Korra! Jason! What was it like? Did you manage to close the portal? Was Jinora able to help you?", Tenzin asked, but both found it difficult to tell him what had happened to his little girl.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who read, review, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now, I hope you have a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Skyguy626 out!**


	22. Chapter 22: No Longer A Friend

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes. Many thanks to everyone who read and now on to some reviews!**

 **Linkonpark100: Indeed, Unalaq is going to see what happens when you piss Jason off.**

 **mpowers045: Well, Jason tries to remain calm but even he has a limit.**

 **Pacjr13: Let's just say that Mako is going to push one of Jason's buttons that you should NEVER push.**

 **Guest: Glad you liked the reaction. You'll see who Jason is going to end up with. It's going to be answered rather early in Book 3.**

 **Now on to some story!**

* * *

Oogi flies toward the Eastern Air Temple carrying Skywalker, Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Jinora's spiritless body. Ikki is laughing and riding on an air scooter near Pema and Meelo as Oogi comes in for a landing. Pema approaches the flying bison, looking confused, "Where's Jinora?", she asked as Tenzin lifts up Jinora's inanimate body. Pema drops the flowers she was holding before she runs over to Tenzin.

Tenzin hands Jinora's body to Pema, "Her spirit is trapped in the Spirit World, but she's going to be all right.", her husband explained, before telling her what happened. "Don't worry, Pema. Unalaq will not get away with this. I'm not going to stop until we have Jinora back safely with us.", Skywalker declared, a tranquil fury burning in his amber eyes.

A few hours later, Skywalker, Korra, Tenzin, Kya and Bumi arrive back at Republic City, just outside the Pro-Bending Arena where a event apparently was going on, but they spotted the man they were looking for. Skywalker and Korra jumps off the bison and approaches the president.

"Avatar Korra? Ser Skywalker? What's wrong?", the president asked. "Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world.", Korra explained as Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi walk up to them while Raiko looks on in fear.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the world? He really does have a doomsday device?", Bolin said who was dressed in a tuxedo. "Doomsday device?", Skywalker asked but he figured it had something to do with the movies he was shooting, "Anyway, he's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. If he succeeds, this World as we know it, is over. Sir, we desperately need your help.", Skywalker explained.

"I'm sorry, Skywalker, but my answer is still no.", president Raiko said, making Skywalker, Korra and Aang's children widen their eyes in shock. "What do you mean your answer is still no!? There are lives on the line!" Skywalker said angrily, before pointing to Tenzin, "His daughter is one of them! President Raiko, you must reconsider!"

Raiko explained that he knew lives were on the line, and that's precisely why his troops are staying at Republic City. "If this World is going to be thrown into chaos as you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry.". Bolin tried to convinced the president to help Nuktuk out but even though he appreciate Bolin saving his life and despise being a big fan of his work, his decision is final, before walking off.

"This is exactly the reason why I hate politicians!", Skywalker said while Bolin bitterly muttered that he never should have saved the president. "If you guys need help, I'm here for you.", Asami said, dressed in a elegant black dress that accented her already great beauty. Bolin added that they could count him in too. Skywalker couldn't help but smile at them, "Thank you. It's so good to see you guys again.", he turned to Korra who was looking around for Mako. "Where is that brooding, firebender we all know and love?", Skywalker asked.

* * *

The gang was walking through the Police Headquarters towards the holding cells. "Oh, you got to be kidding me.", Skywalker said as he spotted Mako sitting in his cell. The firebender looked up as the door opened, and Skywalker walked in. "I am gone and you get yourself looked up in a cell!? What did you do?", Skywalker asked as Bolin followed him inside. "I saved the president, in real life!", Bolin exclaimed.

"You two were right about Varrick. He tried to kidnap Raiko!", Bolin said as Skywalker did an air pump, "Called it! I knew he was behind it all. Let's just say the three of us did good. Beifong says you're free to go.", Skywalker said.

At the visitor area where the trio walk out and are greeted by claps. "Nice job, Mako. You're going to make a great detective.", Lin said, but one of the detective who didn't believe Skywalker earlier said there weren't any detective openings at the moment. "Actually we have two openings.", Lin said, before turning to Skywalker, leaving the two detectives in shock.

"What do you think, Skywalker? Would you like to fill the second detective slot?", Lin asked, she knew it was Skywalker who had done the ground work for Mako's investigation, though she had a feeling he wasn't going to accept. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I would make a good cop. To many rules and red tape, you know?", Skywalker said rubbing the back of his head.

"Fair enough. But know that the option is available if you ever change your mind.", Lin said, Skywalker nodded before noticing that Mako and Asami were smiling at each other before Korra runs forward and kisses him, with Asami being taken aback and Skywalker and Bolin startled at the kiss.

"Mako, I've missed you so much.", Korra said, as Skywalker eyed Asami, who looks at Mako in annoyance and betrayal, Bolin eyes the situation awkwardly. "Korra... hey, I missed you, too. So you're not still mad at me?", Mako asked, not sure what to make of the situation, especially when Korra asked why she would be mad at him. "We had that fight before you left, remember?", Mako explained slowly.

"No, not really. Jason and I got attacked by a dark spirit and I lost my memory for a little while. Maybe it hasn't all come back yet. Was it a bad fight?", she asked, making Mako look uneasily, before saying it wasn't bad at all. Mako looked at his friends, looking for their reaction.

Asami looked annoyed and jealous, while Bolin hisses at him, but who terrified him the most was Skywalker, who's eyes were glowing red, and Mako had only seen him give the expression currently on his face to two others ever since he had know him... and those were Tarrlok and Amon.

* * *

At a lavish prison cell where Varrick is detained. The businessman turns to look at his guests. "Guys, hey, what do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day." Varrick grins slyly with his teeth gleaming, "Zhu Li, c'mon, we got guests! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love!"

"Zhu Li's in prison with you?", Korra asked surprised, Varrick explained that he didn't go anywhere without his assistant while Zhu Li poured him tea. "We're not interested in your tea. And this isn't a friendly visit.", Skywalker said, his tone threatening, something even Korra, Asami and Bolin found strange coming from him.

Varrick summed up all the good things he had done for them, like how he got Bolin into the movers, how he saved Asami's company and how he got Mako thrown into jail, "Wait, I guess that was a bad thing.", Varrick muttered. "You stole everything from Asami and you tried to kidnap the president. Those are pretty bad.", Skywalker responded and Varrick was about to give him a retort but he was cut off, "I do not care why you did it. We are going to put an end to Unalaq. Now tell me where all the stuff is you stole from Asami, or I will beat the answer out of you."

Varrick told them it was all on his battleship, the 'Zhu Li'. "You named your battleship after your assistant?", Bolin asked.

"Yup. They're both cold, heartless war machines.", Varrick said with a big grin, before looking serious, "Look, I'm truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you, take Zhu Li!". The five of them looked on in silence before Varrick talks again, "My battleship, it's yours, and everything on it."

"It's not the fleet we were looking for, but it's the next best thing.", Korra said smiling before Bolin pulled everyone into a big group hug exclaiming that Team Avatar is back in business.

* * *

On the Zhu Li, who was floating through the large ocean, Korra is practicing her bending, with Tenzin and Mako watching. Mako looked uneasy to the side, ever since they had set of to the South Pole, Skywalker has been giving him a death glare.

The two were interrupted in their staring as Bolin approaches in a large warm coat and a pie. "It's a Varrick ship, you never know what you're gonna find!", Bolin exclaimed, answering their looks, "There's a whole level filled with fun-house mirrors. Of course, there's also the catgator deck. There is also this room filled with bags filled with dried green plants.", Bolin showed him the bag.

Skywalker instantly recognized its contents and quickly took it out of Bolin's hand. _"I am saving that for later."_ , Skywalker thought before he continued to glare at Mako. "So, Mako? Have you told Korra yet about how you guys broke up, and you started dating Asami while we where off getting attacked by dark spirits?", Skywalker asked crossing his arms.

"Will you keep it down? I'm waiting for the right moment.", Mako said, but Skywalker shook his head. "Why not tell her right now?", Skywalker asked, Bolin looking between the two, not sure how to calm the two down. "Or do you need me to tell them? Like when I told Asami how you kissed Korra?", Skywalker asked.

"Why are you getting involved in this again? This is none of your business .", Mako said, getting a irritated look from Skywalker, as if it was not obvious why he got angry. "Because your toying with the emotions of two of my friends. Just make up your mind already!", Skywalker said annoyed.

"Just because your so perfect at decision making, doesn't mind we all are! Beside, your not much better than me!", Mako said, making the other wonder what he was talking about. "Nobody is that stupid! Everyone can see that both Korra and Asami have a crush on you!"

This gave Skywalker pause, it was apparently obvious to everyone except him, "Instead of just telling them your not interested, you just act as if you do not notice it.", Mako continued before, Bolin pointed out that this wasn't the best place to discuss those things. "No, Bolin. Skywalker needs to hear this. Stop trying to fix everything, you are not some sort of god! I am not buying that nice guy attitude, so stop acting as if you see Bolin or me as your brothers! Just accept that you have no family.", Mako said, Skywalker eyes widen in shock for a moment. "That's a low blow, Mako...", Bolin said.

Suddenly Mako felt himself being knocked to the ground by a punch to the side of his head. He had no time to recover as he felt something grab him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, instinctively he grabbed at his throat, only to find that there was no hand. Looking down, he saw Skywalker with his hand lifted, giving him an expression of pure anger. The more he clenched his fist, the more Mako felt trouble to breath.

No one knew if Skywalker would have stopped on his own, but he calmed down when he felt Korra's hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Releasing Mako from his hold, the young man fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. "You are no longer a friend of mine, Mako.", Skywalker said before walking off, leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

A few minutes later, when the group is discussing their plan of attack, "As soon as we reach the Southern Water Tribe, we'll blast through the blockade at the main portal. Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal, and enter the Spirit World.", Tenzin said, making his older sister wonder since when her little brother wants to crash or blast through anything.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter.", Tenzin said sharply.

"We all want to save Jinora, but I think your plan might be a tad over-aggressive, seeing as there are only eight of us and one ship.", Bumi said before suggesting that they needed strategy, "I remember when I was surrounded by pirates at the Hurricane Straits. We managed to capture them all, with just a feather, two eggs and a barrel of molasses.", he explained but Tenzin wasn't having any of it.

Skywalker approached Asami, not entirely sure how to react to her, seeing as she did kiss him and apparently she had feelings for him. "Are we almost there?", he asked, the young woman nodded, "Almost, but... I just picked up a distress signal from the southern troops. There's a problem.", she explained, gaining a scowl from Skywalker, "Great. Someone better has been taken hostage...", he muttered.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter! I hope you all liked it and many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	23. Chapter 23: I Want You To Know

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes. I hope you enjoy it, so lets answer some reviews so I can go back to Fallout 4.**

 **Linkonpark100: Yeah!... which big Kaboom?**

 **mpower045: Beach chapter, or maybe then she has also seen him naked.**

 **Pacjr13: Yeah, that is one of Jason's berserk buttons, but he wouldn't have killed Mako.**

 **Blaze1992: Glad you like it! Your not the only one who doesn't like that, Jason get's annoyed by it too!**

 **Now you ladies and gents go read the story.**

* * *

At the White Lotus compound on the South Pole, where Korra's mother is waiting for the. "Mom!", Korra said as she hugged her mother. She looked around for her father but he wasn't there. "Unalaq wiped out the entire southern resistance, and captured your father.", Senna said, and the dynamic duo promised to get him back.

They then went inside the healing hut, Katara approached them, asking what had happened to Jinora. Tenzin explained that her soul is trapped in the Spirit World for almost a week. Kya had tried to keep Jinora's energy flowing but she was beginning to slip away. At this new, Katara looked worried, they quickly placed Jinora in a healing tub as Katara begins attempting to heal Jinora.

"How much longer can she survive like this?", Tenzin asked but even his mother didn't know. "She is very strong to have lasted this long."

Outside the healing hut, Skywalker came walking up to the group Tenzin. "I talked to the rebels. They said Unalaq's got the southern portal surrounded.", Skywalker said, looking up to the skies. "With Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away. Our only option is to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now.", he looked around the group, seeing a grim look on the faces of his friends and Mako.

"There's no use in talking any more. We know what our mission is.", Korra began to speak but Bolin chipped in, "A suicide mission..." making everyone pauses briefly and stares at Bolin.

"You know, I was in a similar situation once.", Bumi said as he began to tell the tale of one of his exploits, "My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys..."

Tenzin had enough as he interrupted his brother, "Enough of your ridiculous lies! Can't you see that the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today!?", the master airbender said angrily. "Hold on, maybe Bumi's right.", Asami said, earning a surprised look from the group, "We don't have a catapult and hog monkeys, but we have a flying bison, there's a plane on Varrick's ship and of course we have our destructive savior. Maybe we can attack from above.", Asami suggested.

"Mako, Bolin and I can use the plane to create a distraction, and scatter some of the defenses. You, Tenzin, Bumi and Kya can fly into the spirit portal on Oogi when you see an opening.", Asami continued to explain. "Wait, what am I suppose to do?", Skywalker asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just be yourself.", Asami said with a smile.

"Be Jason Skywalker?", he responded, before turning serious again, "Okay team, listen up. First we're gonna seal Vaatu. Than we crush Unalaq. Finally, we crush Unalaq and send him to hell! Got it!?", everyone agreed with him before moving out. "Uhm... That last one was the same thing...", Bolin added, kind of scared SKywalker would rip his head off.

* * *

Over in the skies, Asami is piloting the plane, she gives the thumbs up to Tenzin who is piloting Oogi and to Skywalker who was flying next to her. They soon enter the area of Unalaq's compound, where Spirits are encircle the portal to the Spirit World from above and down below the Northern Water Tribe soldiers are ready to fight. "I think they were expecting it!", Bolin said.

The young earthbender was right as inside a bunker the soldiers begin their attack, shooting icicles out toward the plane, but Asami manages to dodge the incoming projectiles.

A black blur shot past them, flying straight into the bunker, before a few moment later, came zooming out again. Skywalker than started to carve a path into the compound itself, avoiding projectiles, and walking straight through the mecha tanks. As Skywalker continued his attack, Oogi approaches the compound.

"There are spirits everywhere. I don't see an opening.", Korra said, she almost fell bad for the Northern Water Tribe soldiers, having to fight a physical god. "Let's circle around and see if we can find a way in from the other side.", Tenzin said as he observed Skywalker calming walking through their attacks, the projectiles just bouncing off him.

The mecha tank fires off a grappling hook, Skywalker dodges the attack, grabbing its hook and he begins to swing it around the compound, destroying it as he goes. Launching the Mecha Tank into the air, Skywalker looked around to see all the soldiers trying to flee.

"What? Are you not entertained!?", Skywalker said raising his arms, but a new opponent had arrived. Eska and Desna came charging towards sliding on the snow using their waterbending. Letting out a chuckle, Skywalker raised his hand, sending a telekinetic wave, knocking over Eska and Desna in the process.

Eska and Desna tried to get back up but decided that the best solution was to stay down, but before they could do anything they heard a slow clap. "Congratulations, alien.", Unalaq said as he stood on a flying Dark Spirit, "You've got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order.".

"You don't know what you're doing Unalaq. Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful, it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened over the last ten thousand years.", Skywalker said, trying to turn Unalaq away from his path. "You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all the spirits from this World when the Worlds got separated? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You can travel between Worlds, you should know it isn't suppose to be this way. The World shouldn't need the Avatar as a bridge, there shouldn't be a bridge: we should live together as one."

"Even if Vaatu escapes, Korra will put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did.", Skywalker said with a smile. "It's true that when Wan fused with Raava he tipped the scales in her favor.", Unalaq continued, "But this time I'll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar: a Dark Avatar.", he finished with a smile, then he flew off riding his Dark Spirit.

Skywalker was about to fly after him, but the plane was struck by a Dark Spirit, forcing it to crash. The plane was spinning out of control, Skywalker reached out with his telekinesis, making it stop spinning. This was both a good thing and a bad thing, the plane could now safely land in the snow, but thanks to the sudden stop in movement, Mako was flung out of it, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Moving without thinking, Skywalker moved forward catching Mako moments before he hit the ground. "You okay?", Skywalker asked casually, but Mako couldn't respond. Even after having insulted him, Skywalker still saved him. "Yeah, your gonna be fine.", Skywalker said dismissively, dropping Mako, "Let's meet the other's up at the spirit portal.", he said before walking away

* * *

Korra had managed to find her badly wounded father in the compound, he offered to stay behind and stop anyone trying to follow them but Korra asked Asami to take him and Oogi back to get him healed. After much discussing, Tonraq agreed.

The gang all stood in front of the Spirit Portal, "Once we're inside, you go find Jinora.", Skywalker said to Tenzin, Bumi and Kya, before turning to Mako and Bolin, "Bolin, Mako and me will take care of Unalaq, while Korra close the portal so Vaatu can't escape.", they nodded but Bolin had a question. "Wait a second. Worst-case scenario: so we're fighting Unalaq, Korra close the portals and let's just say something happens to her. Are we going to be trapped in there for eternity?"

"If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not...", Skywalker said, looking at the ground for a few moment, before looking back at them determent, "If not, I want you all to know, that it was an honor to fight along side you. Oh, and Korra."

The young woman looked at him, wondering what he wanted to say to her, "Just in case any of us die... I want you to know.", Skywalker said slowly, but he looks down trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. "Y-Yes? What do you want me to know?", Korra said with a blush on her cheeks, hoping he was going to say what she waited to hear for a long time.

Skywalker looks up, straight in her eyes, faintly glowing amber's into deep sky blue's. During the battle, Korra's hair had come lose and Skywalker was twirling a look around his finger, "I... I think you look really good with your hair down.", he said with a smile and an awkward silence followed.

"...THAT is what you wanted me to know!?", Korra shouted angrily, removing his hand from her hair. Skywalker looks genuinely confused at this, wondering why she was getting angry, "Yeah... W-what else was I supposed to say?", he asked confused as they made their way into the Spirit Portal. "They say love is blind, but Jason is blind to love!", Bolin said, trying to keep moral up as they walked through the portal and into the Spirit World.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I hope you ladies and gents enjoy, many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day, and I will see you all next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Age Of Unavaatu

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you all enjoy it and now on to some reviews.**

 **Linkonpark100: I got you didn't I?**

 **mpowers045: Yes, Asami will see Jason in the nude.**

 **Pacjr13: Happy to see you thought it was funny. You will see if Jason is going to fight Unavaatu.**

 **And now on to the true reason you are all here.**

* * *

Skywalker, Korra, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi enter the Spirit World, up ahead was the Tree of Time, Spirits encircle the tree as Unalaq waits. Along with the spirits, Unalaq begins to attack. "Tenzin, go find Jinora!", Skywalker ordered and Tenzin told his siblings to follow him. They run off to find Jinora.

Korra enters the Avatar state and dashes forward with Skywalker, the duo combine their attacks, they unleash a wave that send the spirits straight into the ground. Unalaq leaps off the spirit he was on and begins to waterbend. Unalaq bends a pond of water into a ice slide to slow down his descent. As he lands he begins to waterbend again, Bolin and Mako run forward and begin bending their respective elements to stop Unalaq.

With Skywalker holding off the dark spirits, Korra rushes off toward the Southern Portal. When she approaches it, she enters the Avatar State once again to close it, but it seemed to fail. Unalaq attempting to break through Mako and Bolin's defense, but Mako dodges Unalaq's attacks before continuing his own with Bolin. Mako is launched into the air by Bolin's earthbending, but Mako's attack is repelled and he is sent flying backward by Unalaq's attack while at the same time repelling Bolin's attack.

"You're running out of time, Raava.", Vaatu said mockingly, "I know you feel it coming.", Korra is knocked backward by a pulse of energy as the energy of the two portals begins to collide, creating a lightning like effect that strike the Tree of Time.

The lightning stops and it goes dark briefly before energy explodes from the tree and with this, Vaatu emerges, who begins to laugh hovering above the Tree of Time looking down at the heroes. Unalaq looks up at Vaatu in amazement. "Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again.", Vaatu spoke.

"I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq. You're going right back in that prison.", Korra declares. Vaatu tries to fuse with Unalaq as Korra enters the Avatar State and stops him with a large blast of fire. Skywalker catches Unalaq with telekekinsis, lifting him off the ground, and flings him back through the portal.

"Don't let Unalaq back in the Spirit World!", Skywalker said to the two brothers. They nodded before Mako and Bolin run through the portal, and Skywalker and Korra turn back to Vaatu, who is charging right at them.

Korra reenters the Avatar State and the duo charges at Vaatu. Korra uses all four elements along with Skywalker's Heat Vision to launch several attacks at Vaatu, only to have Vaatu dodge most of them, but they managed to get a few hits destroying parts of his essence in the process. Korra propels herself over the ground with firebending, while Vaatu attacks her with his tendrils. Skywalker breaks his hold on her with Heat Vision and charges at him with while launching a powerful Heat Blast, obliterating a large portion of Vaatu.

Vaatu turns back to the duo, launching an energy beam of his own, slamming the duo against a rock. He ensnares them with vines, the two struggles with the vines. Skywalker takes a deep breath, breathing a large breath of ice at Vaatu. They free themselves by breaking the now frozen vines before resuming the battle, where Skywalker attacks Vaatu with his Heat Vision, before knocking him into the ground with a powerful hammerfist.

Korra approaches Vaatu on an air spout before trapping him in an air bubble, a ring of water, fire and earth, similar to what Avatar Wan did 10,000 years ago. "I'm locking you away for another ten thousand years, Vaatu!", Korra spoke, the voices of her past lives and Raava's added to her own.

Korra is nearly successful in locking Vaatu into the tree. As the ball glows, Korra is attacked by a water blast, allowing Vaatu to break free. Skywalker and Korra looks on to see Unalaq preparing another water stream, which knocks her out.

Enraged, Skywalker charged at Unalaq, but was intercepted by 15,000 Dark Spirit's charging at him. Skywalker blast them with Heat Vision, disintegrating them, the spirits attacked him again, but he manage to dodge the attack by using them as jumping boards. Skywalker attacks with telekinetic blasts, while somersaulting and jumping over them.

Korra stands up to see Vaatu approaching Unalaq and Skywalker being attacked by 10,000 Dark Spirits. Mustering as much strength as possible, she throws a fire blast, which Unalaq blocks with a blast of water. Vaatu flies over and enters Unalaq, who stumbles before standing erect again, with the imprint of Vaatu on his chest, and his eyes glowing orange-red.

Unalaq approaches the Northern portal and touches it. The overlapping portals energize, engulfing Unalaq with purple energy, who lets out a blast of dark energy from his mouth. A blinding light shines from his body. "No!", both Skywalker and Korra shouted as the energy dissipates, Unalaq opens his eyes, which glow orange-red, creating the Dark Avatar. "We are now one! Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin! And I as the new Avatar will lead them into this new age! The age of Unavaatu!", Unavaatu declared, laughing like a maniac. "Well I'm the old Avatar, and my era's not over yet!", Korra shout, Air spouts emerges behind Korra, and the two Avatars charge toward each other.

* * *

Back at the South Pole, where the two Avatars emerge, with Unavaatu chasing Korra. Korra attacks with firebending, which Unavaatu neutralizes with large ice walls. Both make their way out of the encampment. Korra attacks Unavaatu with airbending, but misses. Unavaatu attacks Korra with ice shards, which Korra blocks before gaining altitude and assaulting Unavaatu with large rocks.

Unavaatu breaks the rocks with two water whips and direct them toward Korra. Korra stops the whips with a large ice disc, but Unavaatu throws her off toward the ground. Unavaatu exits his waterspout and traps Korra in a fissure before closing it. "Give in. Your time is over!"

Korra attempts to struggle free, but she soon weakens and faints. As she nearly passes out, the light spirit inside her begins calling her out. "Korra, this fight is not over.", Raava spoke, "Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar."

Korra's eyes light up, fire erupts from the fissure, knocking Unavaatu off. Korra emerges from the fissure via an air spout with a golden glow around her. "You cannot win.", she declared, before attacking Unavaatu with an air blast, who dodges it by rising from a waterspout. He retaliates with a water blast, but misses.

As the two run out of the portal into the South Pole, they witness the two Avatars fighting. Korra shields herself from Unavaatu's water attacks with fire before exiting her air spout. On the ground, she directs three rocks, knocking Unavaatu off his waterspout. Unavaatu manages to remain in the waterspout and direct two water streams at Korra, which she manages to nimbly dodge. Korra propels herself with earthbending and throws three fire blasts at Unavaatu. Unavaatu throws a large water whip at Korra, which she manages to catch, before freezing it and tossing him off his waterspout.

Korra bends out another water whip and traps Unavaatu's left hand. Unavaatu enters his Avatar State and pulls Korra toward him. The Avatars drags themselves toward the center. As Korra enter the Avatar State, the show of strength resulted in the ground around them to rumble and crack.

Vaatu emerges from within, Korra attempts to attack Vaatu with a fire breath, but Vaatu enters her mouth and pulls out Raava. Korra weakens and collapses onto the ground. Unavaatu trapping Raava in a water bubble. Vaatu re-enters Unavaatu's body, and he grins viciously preparing to attack Raava. Mako and Bolin prepare to attack Unavaatu, but the Dark Avatar easily neutralized their attacks and sends out a large ice spike, knocking Mako and Bolin unconscious.

Korra weakly attempts to reach Raava, but Unavaatu picks up the spirit with purple streams of water and slams her against a rock. He directs a strong blast of water at Raava. Korra groans in pain when Avatar Aang disappears from her vision of the Avatars. With another strike, Korra's vision of Avatar Roku disappear. The following strike destroyed Korra's vision of Avatar Kyoshi. Korra weakly tries to get up, but another strike on Raava causes her to shrink in pain as her vision of Avatars Kuruk, Yangchen disapear.

The next strike led to multiple rows of Avatars being destroyed. Unavaatu bends out another stream of water, preparing to attack. Korra futilely tries to muster sufficient strength. With one final blow, Raava was destroyed, dissipating in a glow of golden light, and Korra's vision of Avatar Wan disappears. Korra struggles to muster sufficient strength before passing out. Unavaatu subsequently turns dark, with Vaatu's patterns on his chest, and grows slightly in size.

* * *

In the Spirit World, Skywalker destroyed the last Dark Spirit. He took a moment to flex his arm, but he quickly looked up, "This World is in trouble.", Skywalker said as he took off to the skies and made his way towards the Southern Spirit portal. As he entered the South Pole where Mako and Bolin tried to reach an unconscious Korra, but a growing in size Unavaatu had tentacles emerges from his back, grabbing her and pulling her towards a black hole like shape in his chest.

Flying quickly, he flew as fast he could towards his friend, blasting the tentacles with his Heat Vision, cutting her lose. He tried to catch her but a tentacle grabbed him, dragging him into the portal just before it closed. "Now, ten thousand years of darkness begins!", Unavaatu reach out to the spirit lights, creating a storm. Mako and Bolin managed to catch Koora as they look on in fear and worry. Unavaatu teleports away, creating an impact that tossed Mako, Bolin, Korra, Desna and Eska away.

* * *

The skyline of Republic City is illuminated by spirit lights. Police airships and United Forces battleships are deployed to protect the mainland. Cut to a close-up of Air Temple Island, before cutting to the balcony where Pema and her three younger children are standing.

"General Iroh, were your ships in position?", President Raiko asked over the intercom, "Yes, Mr. President. But I need to know what kind of enemy we're dealing with.", General Iroh asked, and as he spoke the sky lights up and Unavaatu plunges into the sea. The wave he creates pushes back one of the battle ships.

"It's time to take back the physical world.", Unavaatu declares as he begins to walk toward the mainland. The United Forces firebenders attack Unavaatu with large fire blasts, but Unavaatu continues walking, unharmed. He retaliates by waterbending a wall to stop the blasts, before sending the wave toward the battleships, scattering them. He subsequently walks up to Avatar Aang Memorial Island, Unavaatu wraps his tendrils around the statue of Aang, before bringing it to the sea.

Multiple planes fly by Unavaatu. Unavaatu catches a plane with his tendrils. The pilot manages to eject before the plane is pulled down and slammed onto the water surface where is explodes. On a airship where Raiko and Lin watch the damage done. "It's going to destroy the entire city.", Raiko said worriedly before Unavaatu shoots out an energy beam at the airship, destroying the tail propellers. The airship begins spinning and hurtling toward nearby buildings. Lin pulls a lever, opening the back door, and gestures for her officers to bail out.

"We're going down!", Lin said as multiple metalbender cops jump out of the airship, shooting their cables for a safe landing. Raiko walks up and clings on to Lin, who aims her cables at a rooftop gargoyle before jumping off. The duo lands on a roof, where they continue observing the damage as Unavaatu who shoots out vines which engulf the harbor and many Republic City landmarks.

* * *

Back over at the South Pole, where Tenzin walks up to an unconscious Korra in the South Pole. He kneels by Korra's side while his siblings run in from either side to tend to Mako and Bolin. "Please, wake up.", Tenzin said as he picked up Korra, looking around to see that they are missing someone. "They're gonna be all right. But I need to get them into some spirit water. Right away.", they walked back through the Southern Spirit portal, the trio was placed gently into a nearby pool of water as Kya as she begins to heal them. A stream of illuminated water passing over them, mirroring Kya's movements. Korra's opens her eyes, she shoots up and gasps for air, Mako and Bolin doing the same besides her.

"Thank goodness...", Bumi said but he stopped when he noticed Korra's panicked look. "Where is he? Where is Jason!?", Korra asked, the last thing she remembered was Jason being swallowed by Unavaatu.

"What happened?", Tenzin asked worriedly. Korra explained him what happened, how Unalaq and Vaatu had fused, how Vaatu ripped Raava right out of her and destroyed her and how Skywalker had saved her from being consumed by the Dark Avatar. "No. I am too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness. Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?", Bolin asked scared.

Korra shook her head, "When Vaatu destroyed Raava, he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too. The cycle is over. I'm the last Avatar.", Korra said as she begin to tears up, not only having lost her best friend, without her bending she is unable to take revenge on the one who took him away from her and now is will never be able to tell him her true feelings she has for him. "I'm so sorry, Jason.", she said, it was the image of Skywalker's smiling face in her mind, among all the memories they had spend together, that Korra broke down, tears streaming from her eyes. The rest of the group, who look on sadly, unsure what to say.

* * *

 **I think this is a good place to stop. What will happen now? Only one way to find out. Thank to everyone who read, reviews, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Stronger Than You

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to Avatar Heroes and the final installment of Book 2. I hope you enjoy the... Arc finale? I guess, and now on to some reviews.**

 **Pacjr13: Nope, Jason is dead, he has moved on to a better place... Just kidding. Just wait until Book 3.**

 **mpowers045: You'll see it in this chapter.**

 **And now on to the final battle against Unavaatu!**

* * *

Tenzin is trying to console Korra, but to no effect. "No one can help me now.", Korra said, making Tenzin look slightly hurt. A bright light appeared at Korra's side and she saw Aether walking up to her. "The other Avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but, perhaps I can.", Aether said, "There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu and save my Jason.".

"How?", Korra asked, her eyes widening at the thought of saving her friend. "Let go of your attachment to who you think you are, and connect with your inner spirit.", Aether told her, a motherly smile on her face, but Korra only became angry. "News flash, spirit! But Raava is gone. I'm not connected to her spirit anymore!", she vented her anger at the spirit, who calmly listened to her without interrupting her.

"Korra, I think she is not talking about Raava.", Tenzin said, looking at Aether who gave him a thoughtful look, "Raava is not who you are.".

The spirit nodded, telling them to follow her. Korra turns to look at Tenzin dejectedly, but still follows him. The trio walks up to a large, gnarly, old tree. "Why are you showing me Vaatu's prison?", Korra asked.

"This tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the Tree of Time.", Aether explained, "Back in ancient times, when there was only one World, its roots bonded the spirit and physical worlds together."

"And, you think this tree can help me somehow?", Korra asked, Tenzin suddenly remembered something, "I have read that long ago, the ancients would meditated beneath this tree and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe.", Tenzin said and once again, Aether gave him a nod.

The trio enters the hollow of the tree, and as Korra enters, various memories appear, ranging from her adventure regarding the Equalists to Wan's past. "These are my memories.", Korra muttered.

"The Tree of Time remembers all.", Aether said, looking around nostalgic before turning to her, "Korra, like Jason, the most powerful thing about you is not the spirit of Raava nor your bending, but your own inner spirit. You have always been strong, unyielding, fearless.", she explained, waving her hand making Korra's memories fade off, with an image of Avatar Wan replacing them, "Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person."

"But, he was brave, and... smart, and always wanted to defend the helpless.", Korra argued before suddenly becoming silent, "Just like Jason..."

"That's right. He became a legend because of who he was, not what he was. He wasn't defined by Raava anymore than you are.", Aether continued and with another wave of her wand, a memory of Unavaatu laying waste upon Republic City emerges.

Korra gasp while watching the memory, "Everyone in Republic City is in danger. I have too help them.", Korra said but not sure how, she was half-way around the world and she couldn't fly.

Tenzin puts his hand onto Korra's shoulder, "Do as the ancients once did. Connect to the cosmic energy of the universe. Don't bend the elements, but the energy within yourself.", Tenzin adviced. "You really think I can do this?", she asked, eyeing Tenzin and Aether. The two nodded, giving her a smile. "We have no doubt."

"Thank you for not giving up on me.", she said and the two walked out of the Tree of Time, as they exit, Aether disappeared in a flash of bright light, Tenzin turns around to see Korra seated in a meditative position, they exits the tree, leaving Korra alone to meditate.

* * *

 _"I am having these weird thoughts lately... Are they real... or not?..."_ , those words echoed around Skywalker, as he felt himself drift through a never ending darkness. _"Each one's power is limited... Yet, they all reach out to you. What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now."_ , Skywalker slowly opened his eyes, but closing them again as the voice continued in his head, _"You must accept your destiny, Knight Of The Wind. For if you fail, we leave the fate of all Worlds to chance. You cannot lose, you must not fail."_

Suddenly, his eyes flared opened, a look of determination in his eyes. Looking to his right was the only light spot in this never ending darkness. Making his way over there, he saw that it was Raava, but she was kept in place by tentacles. "Raava!", Skywalker shouted, as he started to run towards her.

It seems the tentacles where hurting her, and the moment he came close, a apparition of Unalaq appeared between them. "It seems that I failed to absorb the Avatar.", the apparition said, before his eyes started to glow orange, "I will take care of her alien instead.", suddenly he lashed out with a stream of water which Skywalker manged to doge.

"Give up, filthy alien. The same rules apply in the Aria Of The Soul as in the Spirit World. You don't have access to your abilities here.", Unalaq said as he slowly walked towards him, as if to intimidate him.

"So I don't have my powers like when I entered the Spirit World the first time.", Skywalker said, and the Dark Avatar confirmed it but Unalaq was surprised that instead of looking afraid, Skywalker was smirking at him. "We'll, than its a good thing I didn't enter your Aria Of The Soul without my body.", he continued with a smirk, shooting a Heat Blast at Unalaq forcing him to dodge the attack, but he tripped slamming into on the ground.

Looking up, he saw Skywalker standing over him, a cocky smirk on his face. Unalaq retaliates with a water blast, but Skywalker deflected it back at the attacker, who dissipates it. Unalaq turns, only to be knocked down by a kick to the head. Skywalker dodges the water attacks, retaliating with close counter punches of his own. Unalaq shields himself from another attack before bending a massive stream at Skywalker, who stops it with an ice breath.

In the mist, Skywalker attacks Unalaq with a massive upper cut, throwing him some distance. "Just give up, Unalaq. I'm too strong for you.", Skywalker said as he looked at Raava, trying to think of a way to break her free, "Beside's while you are throwing everything you have at me, I am not even trying."

Enraged, Unalaq charges at Skywalker with waterbending, only for his momentum to be stopped by another swift kick to the jaw, sending him flying once again. Speeding up, Skywalker grabs Unalaq's leg, slamming him into the ground.

Reaching out, Skywalker grabs Unalaq bends the snow beneath him, slamming Tonraq against an ice wall. Unalaq bends out a stream, which Skywalker catches and sends it into the ground. As Skywalker charges, Unalaq uses the stream to form ice structures, which Skywalker merely breaks through. Unalaq bends out a large stream, which Skywalker dodges at the last minute before protecting himself with a wall.

Behind the wall, Unalaq rides an ice sheet and charges toward Skywalker. Before Unalaq can attack, Skywalker knocks him off with an Heat Blast. Skywalker smirks in victory while Unalaq closes his eyes, bracing himself for the attack. Skywalker unleashed a massive Heat Blast, disintegrating the apparition.

"All too easy.", Skywalker said, quickly running to Raava. "Hey Raava, I am here to rescue you.", with a few quick Heat Blast, he cut her lose quickly catching her. "T-Thank you, friend of Korra.", the spirit of light said weakly. Skywalker could feel her life force slipping away, "This place isn't good for you...", he said concerned about the once powerful spirit. Thinking of a way to bring her vitality back to acceptable levels, he suddenly got it from her title.

"Raava, would it help if I let you have my light?", Skywalker asked, she was small enough to fit in only one of his hands. "I... I suppose... but it might destroy your soul, your very being.", Raava said, but Skywalker didn't care. Holding Raava in both hands, Skywalker placed her over his chest, granting her access.

A surge of power coursed through him, his eyes began to glow. "Take as much as you need Raava, you need to be strong when you rejoin with Korra.", Skywalker said, speaking with both his own and Raava's voice. Floating off the ground, he reached out with his hand, creating a small white rift, similar to one when he first entered this World, leading back to Republic City.

 _"Say Raava, if you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?"_ , Skywalker thought as he walked to the portal. _"He cannot destroy light, anymore than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other."_ , Raave said back as they exited Unavaatu's Aria Of The Soul.

* * *

In the skies high above Republic City, its buildings surrounded with vines; an emergency alarm blares. Down below, Unavaatu was standing in the bay, his arms stretched toward the water as he controls the vines that are overtaking the city. Moving on instinct, Skywalker raised his hands and a gigantic stream of fire came out of the palms of his hand, striking the unprepared Unavaatu, knocking him back, ricocheting over the water's surface.

"How!? How are you still...", Unavaatu spoke, but Skywalker silenced him by blasting him with a tornado out of the pal of his hands. "I am never going down to the likes of you, because I am so much better. None of us are going to follow your rules. Let's go just me and you, lets go just one on two!", Skywalker spoke, his and Raava's voice amplified, echoing through out Republic City and it's surrounding area.

Unavaatu rises up from the water and prepares to battle Skywalker. Both entities fire out their respective energy beams, but Skywalker focuses his beams to overpower Unavaatu's, eventually knocking him back.

"I am going to break you, like a Kit Kat bar.", Skywalker declared as he charges forward, calling upon earth, fire, air and water encircle him taking the form of four wings, but Unavaatu shoots out tendrils toward him, which he catches and uses to immobilize and grab him before slamming him toward a nearby mountain. Skywalker flies upwards, flapping his fake wings, he rains down a meteor strike of, a inferno of fire, a tornado of air and a tsunami of water, causing heavy damage to the monster.

"How... Who... WHAT ARE YOU!?", Unavaatu shouted, firing a close range energy beam at Skywalker, who counters with his own energy beam, the two attacks colliding in mid air, once again, he forces it to overpower Unavaatu, knocking him back into the ocean.

"Do not ask the sparrow how the eagle soars! You aspire to no more than the shallow thoughts of a commoner! I will not allow ANYONE to beat me at my own ambitions! My will is absolute! Unavaatu, you are my enemy and I shall make you bow to my will!", Skywalker declared as he charged forward, slamming into Unavaatu's stomach, sending him flying.

"I am stronger than you!", Skywalker declared, his attention was drawn to the skies, which started to illuminate, and a blue orb slammed into Unavaatu sending back into the ocean. The orb took on the form of a gigantic blue Korra, who looked surprised at seeing her friend flying in front of her, sensing Raava from with in him. "Jason... Your alive.", Korra said relieved, happy to see her friend well and alive.

Unavaatu stumbles from the attack, "How about you and I take this fucker out?", Skywalker said, as Unavaatu fires another energy beam at them, but they managed to doge the attack.

* * *

Back at the Spirit World, Team Avatar is forced to retreat to near the Tree of Time as they are under attack by the Dark Spirit. Bolin attacks the spirits with earthbending, but a spirit drags him away, though before it could attack, the entity was destroyed by a water stream. Near the portal, Desna and Eska attack the dark spirits.

"Leave my Bolin alone!", Eska shouted. "I am so done with spirits." Desna added. Bolin slides over to them, "Eska! I love you!" he said giving Eska a kiss and bends a rock, "Let's face the end of the world together!"

"You're so romantic.", Eska said as the trio attack the spirits.

* * *

Skywalker and Korra charge forward and punches Unavaatu before the two raise their hands, trapping him into a hurricane of water. Skywalker held it up, "All yours, Korra!", he spoke. The blue giant nodded and she started to purify Unavaatu, who dissipates into the sky in a golden light. Korra bows in respect, "Go in peace."

"Harmonic Convergence is nearly over.", Skywalker said, looking from the sky back to his friend, "You must return to the Spirit World so we can fuse once again.", Skywalker offers his hand hand, Korra touching it with her index finger, before they teleport away.

* * *

Back at the Tree of Time, where everyone was forced to retreat into the hollow. The spirits soon swarm the hollow, darkening the interior. A beam of light descends from the center of the Spirit Portal, illuminating the Tree of Time and dissipating the dark spirits.

Skywalker and Korra looked at each other for a few more moments, before they both close their eyes. Skywalker places his hands on his chest, extracting Raava from himself, as she left his eyes returned to his normal ones. It seemed to have worked, he had given enough of his light to return Raava to the same size as Vaatu had been. She then floated back to Korra, Skywalker smiled before closing his eyes and falling to the ground.

But Korra catches him in her open palms, before the projection dissipates and returns to her body. Korra walks out of the Tree of Time, carrying a unconscious Skywalker out of it in bridal style, to find her allies and Raava waiting.

Korra reaches out for the portal, which releases yellow bolts of energies from the overlapping portals. As Harmonic Convergence passes, the portals separate again and now stand upright. Korra, who glows blue with a white imprint of Raava on her chest. "The Avatar Spirit has returned.", Tenzin said with a smile

Looking at Skywalker, he slowly opens his eyes, smiling at them. "It's over.", she said softly, as she placed him back on his feet, still supporting him to make sure he can stand on his own. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and Bumi run up to Korra. "I don't even know what to say.", Mako said, happy to have his friends back. "You were amazing."

"You were good!", Bumi said, but Bolin interrupted him. "Good? They were all great! And the way Korra turned all gigantic like that, wow! And Jason bending the elements like some sort of god! I just wished Varrick was here to film it! It would be the greatest mover ever.", he said waving his arms around, "After the Nuktuk chronicles of course.", Bolin quickly added.

"Of course.", Skywalker said with a laugh, his friends joining him, he then turned to Desna and Eska. "I'm sorry about your father. But he was already fused with Vaatu. There was no way we couldn't save him.", he said sincerely.

"It seems Ser Skywalker is under the impression we're saddened by our father's demise.", Eska said, turning to her brother, "But I will not miss him at all. In the end, he became a deplorable man.", he added. "Agreed. But how will we explain this to mother?"

Bolin then walked up to Eska, both discussing what to do with their relationship, but both agreed that they both weren't for a long-distance, but Eska wasn't going to move to Republic City, she had to turn home with her twin. "But, you will always hold the special place in the organ that pumps my blood. I will remember you fondly.", she said placing her right hand to her heart, while smiling, "My turtle duck."

Meanwhile Skywalker and Korra where walking to the northern portal, him now being able to walk on his own. "Now that you're bonded with Raava once again, are you also reconnected with your past lives?", Skywalker said but sadly, she couldn't, the link was gone, forever.

"I see. Why don't you close the portals, and we'll go home.", Skywalker said. Korra walks up to the portal and stretches out her hand, but as she reaches for the portal, she relaxes her palm.

"Maybe I shouldn't.", she said, making him look surprised, "What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two Worlds? What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals?", she clenches her fist as she look at Bum-Ju fetches a stick for Bumi, who in return strokes its head. "What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart?", Korra theorized before turning to her best friend, "Well, what do you think I should do?"

Placing his hand on Korra's shoulder, he smiled at her, "I think you should trust your instincts.", Skywalker said, "You are the Avatar. Whatever your decision, I will always support you.", making his friend smile as they look at the portal.

* * *

A few hours later at the inside of the palace, Mako approaches Korra. "Hey, can we talk?", Mako asked softly, Korra giving him a nod. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you about that fight we had. I know I said it wasn't that bad, but, that's not exactly true. I, um... I-I broke up with you.", Mako continued but Korra told him she remembered, surprising Mako, as he thought he had lost part of her memory.

"I did, but being inside the Tree of Time brought it back. I'm sorry for blowing up at you.", Korra said, but Mako told her it was okay, as both of them had said things they regret. "Was that the reason Jason was angry with you?"

Mako nodded, "Yes, and he was right, I should have just told you, but ... I didn't wanna hurt you all over again. I guess part of me wanted to forget about the break-up too.", he continued before adding, "And I said Jason doesn't have a family... which isn't true, at least not anymore..."

The two agreed that as a couple, they just didn't work, so they broke up, for real this time but remained friends. Korra then walked to the balcony of the palace, overlooking the plaza where a large crowd had gathered, Korra is making a speech, with her parents, and Avatar Aang's family standing behind her with Skywalker standing right at her side.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent, and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief!", Korra said as Tonraq walks up to greet the audience, he is greeted with thunderous cheers, "I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide this World toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age."

* * *

After the ceremony, Skywalker had asked Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako to meet him at the cliff where he and Korra had been talking when they first decided to make the trip to Republic City. He was waiting patiently for them, and when all four of them arrived, he began to explain why he called them here.

"You might be wondering why I called you four here... The reason is... well... I am going back to my World.", he said, turning his gaze to the ground as all four of them looked shocked. "But why? We still need you...", Asami began but he shushed her. "Its not that I do not want to stay, but I have responsibilities in my own World.", Skywalker continued, doing his best to not cry, he was never been good at saying goodbyes.

"I know we have only been friends for a short time, but I am going to miss you all.", he muttered reaching into his pocket and pulls something out, he showed them a star-shaped lucky charms, he gave a blue one to Korra, a red one to Asami, a green one to Bolin and much to their surprise, Mako got a orange one.

"I get one too?", Mako asked surprised, Skywalker told them of course, they are friends as they hold them out, close to the other charms in a circle. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other.", Skywalker explained as his friends studied the charms, "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best I could with what I had.", he said.

"Sometimes you are such a girl.", Korra said with a smile but Skywalker still didn't get what that mean. "We will meet again. I promise.", he said before raising his hand and opening a white rift. "Wait, Jason.", Mako called out, making him stop in his tracks, "I just wanted to say... I am sorry for what I said to you... so... friends?", he offered Skywalker a handshake. But Skywalker slapped it aside, and gave Mako a brotherly hug, surprising the firebender. "Water under the, Mako. All is forgiven.", Skywalker said and with one last goodbye to his other friends, he left through the portal, a single tear dripping from his face.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that is the end of Book 2! How am I gonna top the next one?... I already got some idea's. Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time and stay tuned for Book 3!**


	26. Chapter 26: Morgenstern

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes and the first chapter of book 3! I hope you all enjoy it and now on to some reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Glad your looking forward to it.**

 **Linkonpark100: Yes it is, but I have already planned a few much less dramatic chapters, and something very rare is going to happen during the final battle.**

 **Lil'Manuel.G: Thanks! Hope I can meet your expectations.**

 **Pacjr13: Glad you liked the ending. You will have to see how the reunion goes.**

 **And now on to some story!**

* * *

On top of one of Republic City's largest skyscrapers, a man dressed in a black cloak was over looking the city, studying the shift in energies. "This World has entered a new age. Harmonic Convergence created an energy shift the likes of which this World has never felt before. Vines have sprouted up all over, creating pockets of wilds the spirits have come to call home.", the man narrated, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, which drifted towards Air Temple Island.

* * *

Korra had just arrived back at after the unveiling of a statue of Skywalker holding up Republic City in honor of him defending the City against Unavaatu. She couldn't wait to find out how annoyed he would be by that. She didn't care that she didn't got a statue, what she was annoyed about was that the half of the people now seemed to worship her best friend as a deity and the other half loathed him for the destruction he had caused to the city.

That wasn't her only troubles, after since Harmonic Convergence, she woke up with head aches, sometimes she would hear voices that weren't there or her eyes would hurt from just normal light. "Hey, room for one more?", Asami asked, and Korra gestured for her to sit down. "Thinking about Jason?", the raven haired girl said, and she nodded. "You think he will ever get the hint of how I feel about him?", Korra asked, looking at the good luck charm he had given her.

"Maybe. Jason might be a superhero, but he is a little dumb when it comes to those feelings.", Asami said with a fond smile, and Korra agreed with her. "Actually, I need to tell you something about Jason and me. I should have told you this sooner, but... while you were gone... I kissed Jason.", Asami added, slighting nervous.

"No wonder he's so nervous around you!", Korra said with a laugh, laying down in the grass. "You're not mad?", Asami asked surprised. "No! Jason is a attractive guy!", Korra said, not entirely sure if she wanted competition for Skywalker's affection but if he couldn't be with her, he should be with Asami. "Hey, crazy idea, but maybe we can share him.", Korra said with a wink.

"There is a thought.", Asami said back, before Korra looked up shocked, something dangerous was coming their way. What was most surprising was that Asami could feel it too.

Turning around they saw a very tall man strolling towards them, not quite a strut, but a subtle, confident gait. The man was dressed in a black trench coat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man, though there were glowing blue orbs were his eyes would be.

The two young ladies felt something tucking at their foreheads, but it was gone before they knew it. "Skywalker, is that you?", Korra asked, not sure what to make of the man, but something about him felt familiar. "How long has it been, since I heard that name?", the man replied in an unnerving monotone voice, "You may call me Morgenstern, I do not know if it's my true name... but I prefer it.", the man now named Morgenstern looked up at the skies, "You remind me of her, Avatar Korra."

"What's that suppose to mean?", Korra asked but she was startled by a sudden blast of lightning being send her way, she quickly created a stone wall to protect her and Asami. What surprised the two the most was, unlike usual blue lightning, the arc's coming from the man's finger tips were black with a red hue.

"You even smell like her.", Morgenstern said, cutting off his attack, "Allow me, to test your strength."

Telling Asami to get help, the raven haired young woman nodded, though she wasn't sure if Korra could handle this man. As Asami run towards the temple, Morgenstern spoke up, "Sending your friend away to fight me all on your own? How gutless.", he said, his head turned in the direction Asami had run off to. "How is that gutless?", Korra asked.

"Because, suicide is the cowers way out.", Morgenstern said as Korra took the offensive, throwing out a rapid succession of fire punches and kicks, much to her surprise, Morgenstern easily dodged and evaded her attacks. Trying to keep the pressure, Korra send out fire, rocks and water whips, but all of them were evaded by her opponent.

Her attacks are powerful and fast, but straight forward, Morgenstern hadn't launched his own attack, either toying with her, or testing the waters. Thinking she only had to content with a unusual firebender, Korra was surprised when the earth shifted beneath her, throwing her off balance. She fall back, flustered but unphased.

With a quick kick up, she was back in the fight, throwing more power behind her attacks. "This guy can firebend and earthbend?", Korra though, as the fire she called bloomed more intensely, in one swift motion, she called upon the ocean, bringing it crashing down on Morgenstern and in an instant, the water turned to ice trapping her opponent inside.

* * *

Korra let out a heavy sigh, thinking she had defeated her mysterious attacker, but before long shards of ice where send in all directions, throwing Korra back, Morgenstern emerged unphased, taking the offensive himself.

All Korra could do was evade, Morgenstern's attacks where unrelenting, trying to push regain the offensive, Korra charged at with a gust of wind, leaping into the air, attacking with a blast of fire. Before the attack could connect Korra was hit by the raised ground beneath her, she slides across the elevated earth and after regaining herself watches Morgenstern rise on another plateau that he had created.

Morgenstern rises his hand up, the sky grows dark and creates a cyclone of dark energy towards Korra. She begin running from the cyclone as Morgenstern transformed into dark mist, only to reappear on the dark cyclone and chases after her.

Korra is then thrown up when dark cyclone rise from the ground under her. When she crash lands into the ground, Mako, Bolin and Asami runs over to see if she's okay. Raising back on her feet, launching herself into the air with earthbending and airbending, chasing Morgenstern back on the plateau.

When she reaches him, Korra send out a fire punch, but Morgenstern threw up a protective barrier, intercepting the attack, as Asami starts running towards their location. Being gripped by an invisible force, Korra is thrown across the plateau's ground. With another upwards kick, Korra sends out more attack, but Morgenstern, easily side steps her attack.

Asami jumps and tries to attack Morgenstern from behind with her Equalist glove, but in a burst of speed, Morgenstern disappears only to reappear behind Asami, grabbing her by the head. "Interesting. What can you do?", Morgenstern asked as Asami began to flail, trying to get free but she can't.

Korra charges at Morgenstern but is thrown to the ground below the plateau by the dark cyclone slamming into her. She stand up and looks up at Morgenstern holding Asami, who looks down at them. Realizing Asami doesn't have any powers, Morgenstern covers her in a dark blue mist and freezes her, before being dropped off the cliff.

Mako and Bolin charged forward catches her before she hits the ground, where they both slide across the ground. The brother looks at frozen Asami and sees her eyes moving a little.

Korra charges back at him trading numerous blows unable to get a direct hit. It was then that Morgenstern decided to put an end to it, suddenly attacking very aggressively, bombarding the Avatar with bolts of red lightning, getting a direct it sending her across the plateau.

Slowly walking towards her, Morgenstern spotted something laying on the ground, it was the lucky-charm Skywalker had given her. Calling it to his hand, Morgenstern rubbed a gloved thumb over it, "Who gave you this?", he picked up Korra's friendship charm. "Skywalker gave it to me...", Korra said, trying to get back up.

"Skywalker?... I defeated a Skywalker once.", Morgenstern said, his mind was focused on the charm, as if he had seen it before. Reaching into one of his pockets, Morgenstern held a similar lucky-charm in his hand, though his was a few shades darker than Korra's and showed a few scratches on them.

"It seems, he wasn't killed after all...", the hooded man said, clenching Korra's charm. Out the tip of his finger, a dark blue fiber escaped from it and unbeknownst to anybody else, entered Korra. "Don't worry, I will gladly give it back to him.", and before she could stop him, Morgenstern disappeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

* * *

It had been another three weeks since that defeat, and Team Avatar was worried, this man was going after Skywalker, and they had no way to warn him. Everyday she didn't hear from him, Korra grew more worried. Fortunately all of them, both Korra and Asami manged to make a quick recovery from the injuries they had received from their battle against Morgenstern.

This afternoon, she was walking up to Asami's Satomobile with Asami. Before she catches car keys thrown to her by Asami. "You know I'm not very good at this.", Korra said. "You're the Avatar, master of all the elements. You should know how to drive." Asami said encouraging, "Besides, it's relaxing and there is no way you can be as bad as Jason."

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Republic City, a white rift opened and a motorcycle came out of it. His face was being obscured by a blue full-face helmet. On his lower body were black jeans, on his upper body, he wore a blue polo-shirt under a white jacked, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front. "Republic City.", the young man said, before revving up his motorcycle and driving off towards the city, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

* * *

 **And that is another chapter for you! Book 3 has officially begun! Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Skyguy626 out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Change Can Be Good Or Bad

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews!**

 **mpowers045: That's the idea.**

 **Linkonpark100: A while ago Pacjr13 asked if a Jason's friends or an enemy of his would make an appearance, so I thought why not? Though I am still on the fence if any of his friends will make an appearance before Book 4...**

 **And now on to some story!**

* * *

Korra and Asami are driving Asami's Satomobile through Republic City, Asami is visibly distressed as Korra constantly jerks and brakes the car, while a car stops behind them. "That's the brake. Let's try again. You ready?", Asami asked.

The car behind honks at them, and Korra salutes to Asami, mimicking Mako. The ladies laugh as Korra restarts the engine, "How long do you think talking to Mako is gonna be like pulling teeth?", Korra asked as the car behind turns and stops next to them, the driver glaring at them.

"Well, Mako has never been the most... 'in touch with his feelings' guy, but it'll get better eventually.", Asami responded as the car drives off. "Actually, I need to tell you something about Jason.", Asami continued, unsure and awkward, "Well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm glad it hasn't come between us. I've never had a female friend to hang out with and talk to before, except for Naga... and Jason I guess. This is nice.", Korra said with a smile, before turning serious. "Do you think what Morgenstern said is true? That he defeated Jason?", but before Asami could answer, she shouted that Korra needed to break.

Korra slams the brakes and swerves the car, but is not fast enough to evade the motorcycle in front of her, throwing the driver a little forward onto his steer. "Asian!", he shouted, waving his fist in the air before standing back up, looking over the damage on his motorcycle.

"I am so sorry...", Korra started as the driver walked up next to their car. "Seriously!? You let Korra drive a car? She is almost as bad as me!", the motordriver said, before suddenly jerking his head towards the bridge. "We'll talk about this later, your so paying for repairs, Asami.", the motorcycles jumped back on his motorcycle and speeds off.

"Wait... how does he know our names?", Korra asked slowly, as they quickly switched seat and drive after the guy.

* * *

They followed him to Kyoshi Bridge, where the police had hold off traffic. Turning off the engine, the motorcycle guy walked up to Lin and Mako as the chief spoke through a megaphone. "Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action."

Looking up he saw a man, who chatters, trembles and holding onto the bridge, while looking around wondrously. "Stay back! I'm dangerous.", the man said as the metalbenders approach him and take fighting stances. The metalbender cop attacks him, but the man defends himself using an air dome, knocking off all the metalbenders. "Sorry!", the man said Shocked.

The metalbenders fire their cables toward the bridge before swinging back to the ground. "Leave this to me.", the motorcycle guy said as he started to take his helmet off. "Who the hell are you?", Lin ordered to know. "The solution.", he responded taking his helmet off and throwing it to Mako, who narrowly caught it, "Hold this for me will you Mako?", before waiting for a response, the guy took off into the air and flies to the top of the bridge.

"Y-Your...", the man said as the motor cycle guy floated in front of him. "Don't panic, I'm just here to talk.", he tried to keep the man calm, "My name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", Skywalker said with a smile, before asking for the man's name.

"M-My name is Daw. There is no reason to tell me who you are...", the man now named Daw said. "I think its just polite to introduce myself.", Skywalker said.

"Please, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to hurt anyone.", Daw said frightened. "Rough day, huh? Tell me about it, I'm having kind of a couple of rough months myself.", Skywalker continued before asking if he could sit down, Daw hesitantly nodded.

"Look, I know you're scared. You've gone through a big change but you're not alone, there are other airbenders and they want to help you. Actually, I bet they are really excited to meet you.", Skywalker tried to reassure him. "I don't want to be an airbender. Please, you're the Knight Of The Wind you can stop this or please, let your Avatar girlfriend, make it stop."

Skywalker wasn't very amused by his last comment, but he didn't show it, keeping his calm mask up. "I'm sorry, I can't, but I promise you things will get better if you just give it a chance.", Skywalker said before standing up and starting to float, turning to Daw, "Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through. Okay?" he offers his hand to Daw.

Daw hesitates, but soon reaches his hand back to Skywalker. He takes a step, but loses his footing, plunging down the bridge. In one blur of motion, Skywalker dives down and saves Daw. The crowd cheers at the save.

Placing Daw on the ground, Skywalker couldn't contain his smile as he saw his friends smiling back at him. The two that caught his eyes the most where Korra and Asami, the two stared at him for a few seconds before Bolin rushed at him, "Jason!", the young earthbender shouted as he hops into Jason arms wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Bolin.", Skywalker said with an awkward smile as he wrapped one of his arms around Bolin's back and the other under his legs to steady him, while the rest approached. "Daw, this is Tenzin by the way.", Skywalker said, gesturing his head to the airbending master, "He is going to help you."

"It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Daw.", Tenzin said with a bow, "I have never met a new airbender before. Well, at least not one whose diaper I didn't have to change.", he added with a chuckle.

"Actually, I just fell off a bridge so I could use a fresh diaper right about now.", Daw muttered.

While they were talking, the press had arrived, taking pictures, while President Raiko made his way to the front of the crowed. "Ser Skywalker, few questions please.", one of the reports asked. "We'll I guess I can answer a few.", he said, putting Bolin down on his feet as the reporters fired away.

"Do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?", one asked while another asked, "Are you supporting Avatar Korra as she forces the integration of spirits in Republic City?"

"I regret nothing about how I handled Unalaq. He needed to be stopped and I did, with the help of my friends.", Skywalker said, keeping his calm, "As you all should know, Avatar Korra has my full support with everything she does... unless she tries to destroy the Worlds, then I am getting my doubts.", he added, earning a slight chuckle from the crowd.

"Are you here to rid the city of the vines?", another reporter asked, while another asked about his reaction if this is all part of a larger invasion. "Harmonic Convergence was just a little while ago. The spirits and vines are here to stay, nothing can be done about it. This is a big change for everyone, humans and spirits alike, and those can be good or bad depending on how you handle them. We all need time to adept to the new situation.", Skywalker explained, gaining understanding mutters from the crowd.

"Ser Skywalker and Avatar Korra has put us all in a very difficult position, but my administrate...", Raiko was about to add, while Skywalker slowly moved his head towards him, "Oh, sorry. Did Korra and I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of evil incarnate that was going to destroy this World?", Skywalker said with a pleasant smile, but his tone sarcastic, as he stared Raiko down, not flinching or backing down. "Maybe your administration could have handled that?"

"So, is this the deal?", Raiko said, "We have crisis every other day now thanks to you and millions of collateral damage.", he continued but Korra stepped forward. "I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that, but Jason is right, you and everyone else are going to have to learn live with it.", she said, putting her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you know who's not here to stay?", Raiko said angrily, before pointing to Korra, "You and Skywalker! I order you two to leave this city. You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived.", Raiko said, earning a chuckle from Skywalker as the crowd gasps at the decision. "Really? I wonder how you would have handled Amon without us or the evil incarnate I mentioned earlier.", Skywalker said, staring Raiko down, "Besides, you and what army is going to force me to do anything?", he responded with an cocky smirk.

Lin looked troubled at this, she knew that if Raiko ordered her to arrest Skywalker, she had to follow orders, but if Skywalker decided to resist, she knew it would be pretty much suicide for her officers. "Don't worry, I was already leaving.", Korra said, trying to pull Skywalker away, but he pulled his arm lose and slowly walked to Raiko's limousine.

He ticked on the drivers window, gesturing for him to open the window. The driver opened the window, a little nervous, "Would you and any other passenger please leave this vehicle?", Skywalker said politely, "I am going to throw this vehicle as far into the ocean as I can.", he kept a pleasant smile and the chauffeur quickly got out of the car.

"He wouldn't...", Raiko started but before he could do or say anything, Skywalker lifted the limousine above his head and threw it so hard and fast, it disappeared pass the horizon withing 3 seconds. Everyone looked shocked.

Team Avatar, Tenzin and Daw turned their back to Raiko and they walked away, Skywalker giving him the middle finger. "I can see my path now. There are new airbenders out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation.", Korra said with a smile.

"Yeah, Republic City is getting boring after a while.", Skywalker said as they walked back to their vehicles. "Don't think I'm not going with you.", Tenzin said with a smile, "It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?", he continued as the others agreed. "We'll... At least this World didn't got boring while I was gone...", Skywalker said with a smile. They then spotted Skywalker's bike. "That is one awesome...", Bolin started but Skywalker cut him off. "Your not riding it.", Skywalker said directly before adding, "But you may sit behind me when I drive."

* * *

During dinner that evening, they had a amazing time telling what had happened during their time apart while enjoying Pema's food. "I gotta say, I love being a part of this family.", Bolin thought, "You got the grumpy dad, the wacky uncle, put-upon mom, crazy kids, and a awesome cousin."

Looking around, Skywalker noticed that someone was missing from the table. "Where is Mako?", he asked, not sure why his friend wouldn't be here. "Oh, you mean the brooding teenager? He's staying in the police station.", Bolin explained, trying to steal some of Skywalker's food, but his hand was jabbed by Skywalker's chopsticks, as he asked for an explanation.

"I told him Tenzin invited us to stay here since our apartment is a vine habitat now, but...", Bolin explained, quickly changing his hair style to look like Mako, and continued with an tone eerily similar to Mako, "He said he had to focus on work.", after he was done he puts his hair back.

Skywalker laughed with Bolin, Korra and Asami, happy to be back with his friends, before he realized something. "Oh, before I forget.", Skywalker said, his hand disappearing into his jean pocket, pulling out Korra's lucky-charm. "What the...", Korra said completely surprised, remembering the man that had taken it from her. "You better not lose it again.", Skywalker said, before standing up to help Pema out with the dishes.

"That's the same one...", Korra said slowly, rubbing her thumb of the charm. This could only mean two things, either Morgenstern had given this to him or Skywalker had defeated Morgenstern and taking it from him.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed it and many thank to everyone who read, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Will You Be My Girl?

**Greetings one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! This is a big one, the one you all have been waiting for, who will become Jason's girlfriend? Asami or Korra? I hope you all enjoy it and now on to the reviews!**

 **mpowers045: Probably the chapter after this.**

 **Pacjr13: Glad you liked it! I was debating if Korra or Asami would jump in his arms, but I could decide so I went with Bolin (it seemed more funny this way.).**

 **Linkonpark100: Not all 11 of them, just one or two. All of them plus Jason and Team Avatar would be very one sided against Zaheer and his Red Lotus gang, that would be a very one side fight.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Of course Jason has relatives! He had a mother and a father at one point. But if you mean living relatives... their maybe some out there...**

 **Now on to some story!**

* * *

Early in the morning, Skywalker was floating high above Air Temple Island, having been unable to sleep. Wind blew through his hair as he looked over the city he had been banished from, "After a hundred and seventy years, there are new airbenders in the world and Bumi is one of them. Now banished from Republic City, Korra made it her mission to find the new airbenders. But will we be able to bring back the Air Nation?", he thought, before noticing a airship flying towards the Island preparing to land.

Air Acolytes pull the airship in with ropes, he saw Kya, Pema, Tenzin, Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, Bumi, and Korra all stand together, as both the airship and Skywalker lands. The doors slide open and Asami is standing just inside the vehicle. "Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?", Asami asked, giving them a smile at their awed expression, "I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style."

"It's perfect! Thanks Asami.", Korra said as she and the airbending kids entered the airship to explore. The two looked at Skywalker and when he thought they weren't looking, Skywalker looked very tired, not from a lack of sleep, but as if he had been through a harrowing experience. "While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort.", Kya said to her brothers as she picked up Rohan and bounces him gently up and down. "Who's excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya?", she said in a cooing tone to Rohan, the baby vomits on Kya's chest.

"I think he likes you.", Skywalker said with a smile, as Kya waterbends the vomit off of herself, before hearing footsteps approaching them.

Turning around he saw that it was Mako, "Mako, I'm glad you're here.", Skywalker said. "Of course, Jason.", he started, suddenly self-conscious, "Ser... Ser Skywalker.", earning him a raised eyebrow from Skywalker as Mako stands up very straight, begins to speak in a very professional tone, "Once I received your message I proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom as ordered by you, the Knight Of The Wind."

Not sure as to why Mako was being so formal with him, he couldn't help but laugh, "Right...", he said slowly before sarcastically adding, "The Knight Of The Wind thanks you for your loyal service. Did you find any more leads?"

"There are reports of airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. I marked the villages on this map.", Mako said, takes off the map slung over his shoulder, "You guys can take it with you.", handing it over to Skywalker. "Your not coming along?", Skywalker asked surprised, "I was kind of hoping you would come, too."

"Really? Uh, it's probably better if I sit this one out.", Mako said rubbing the back of his head. "I have know idea why everything is so weird ever since you broke up with Korra, but you're a part of Team Avatar, and we can't do this without you.", Skywalker said, with a genuine smile. "I'm sorry, I can't.", Mako said, looking away from the young man before him, "Beside's you don't need me, they have you.", he said with a smile of his own.

Ikki and Meelo come down off the airship on their air scooters, visibly disgruntled with jealousy. "Hey! How come Jinora gets to go with you but we don't? That's so not fair!", Ikki said with Meelo adding, "Yeah! What this girl said! Not fair!".

The adults look worriedly at each other, before Skywalker spoke up, "Because if airbenders show up here, they're gonna need some guidance from the two of you.", he said, bending down to their eye level, "It's a very important job. Think you are up for it?", he raised a finger, giving them a wink.

"Really? Me, a teacher?", Ikki said, as she begins to spin and jump in place. "Those maggots will bow to me!", Meelo said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Go easy on them, son.", Tenzin added, a amused chuckle escaping his mouth, as he hugged his children.

"You will be a great father one day, Jason.", Pema said, giving Skywalker a motherly hug. As she let go, he couldn't help but laugh, though it sounded hollow, "Good one Pema. But being a good father doesn't really run strong in a family.", Skywalker said, adding that he will miss her too, before joining his friends at the docks, where Bolin had convinced Mako to join them on the journey.

* * *

A hour later, they were on their way to the Earth Kingdom, Mako and Bolin discussing which one of them would get the room with the privet bathroom. As they argued, Skywalker walked into the room, his duffle bag on his back. "Hey, Jason! We called dips!", Bolin said. "This room is mine now.", Skywalker said, placing his back on the bed, "Anyone what to take it can fight me over it.", and Mako and Bolin knew they weren't going to be able to take the room.

Later, in the coordination room of the airship, the group sits around a table with the map in the center of them. "As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders. It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se.", Mako pointed out. "We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years.", Korra said with a smile.

"Hey Korra.", Skywalker said as his friend was walking to her room, "Can we talk for a moment?", he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "For you? I have all the time in the world.", Korra said with a smile, gesturing to follow him into her room. Walking into the room, Korra hadn't been able to personalize it just yet.

"So what do you want to talk about?", Korra asked, sitting on her bed, as Skywalker leaned against the opposite wall, "I need to ask your opinion on something.", he started, earning a surprised look from Korra. "You need advice from me?", Korra asked amused, before he continued. "Well... I have this friend. There is this girl he likes, they have been friends for a long time, he maybe want to become more than friends with her, but not only doesn't he want's to ruin his friendship with her but there is also this other girl he is interested in who he as been friends with a long time.", Skywalker said, obviously embarrassed.

"Does this, 'friend' of yours happen to have the initials of J.S.S?", Korra asked amused, but his reaction said enough, "And does it happen that said friends name start with a 'K' and a 'A' respectivly?", she continued before telling him to wait here.

A few moments later, Korra reentered into the room, followed by Asami, finding Skywalker looking out of the window, that same tired expression on his face before quickly schooling them back as he turned to them. "You know Jason, we have been thinking about the same thing.", Asami said, having been filled in by Korra. "We both have been discussing the same thing. And if it's okay with you...", she started. "We like both of us to become your girlfriends.", Korra added.

"R-Really?", Skywalker asked in complete surprise, "This is me we are talking about. Things get crazy around me.", he muttered and to prove their point, both Korra and Asami placed a kiss on his cheeks. "In all the time you've known us, have we ever given you the impression that we are turned off by crazy?", Korra said with a smile, but surprised at Skywalker's troubled expression.

"Alright, but before you two make your decision... there is something I have to tell you...", Skywalker said, his voice very serious, his expression pained, "About my greatest failure."

* * *

Another World, many years ago. A 13 year old Skywalker was running through a large city in a blur at Mach-1, dressed in a black hoody, blue jeans and regular red sneakers. He jumped, leaped and flipped over any obstacle in his way. "Damn it! Damn it! Run faster!", Skywalker shouted to himself as another voice spoke to him, _"Hurry up, little hero. If you don't they will all die!"_ , the voice threaten him. Skywalker groaned in annoyed, "You don't have to remind me..." as he mad one giant leap onto a large building before running up its length.

Arriving at the top of the thirteen store building, Skywalker could see six people dangling over the edge from ropes. Skywalker quickly got them down before jumping off the building, he landed with a shoulder roll and continued his run towards another location.

On top of a larger building, another person was dangling over the edge by a rope. Skywalker increased his speed but a loud bang was heard and the person plummet to the ground. "CLAIRE NO!" Skywalker shouted as he rushed to the place she should have landed. _"Even with all this power... I'm still powerless..."_ Skywalker thought as he arrived picking the body of a girl his age with long golden blond hair up and cradling it.

Her green eyes opened for just another moment, "Ja-Jason?...", the girl named Claire said with a weak voice, giving him a faint smile. "Don't talk." Skywalker said, he tried to remain calm but his voice was betraying his panic as he stroked the side of her face. "I'll get you to a hospital... I...", he started but Claire shushed him, "No... It's too late..." she said, trying to reassure him.

"Please... Don't leave me..." Skywalker begged, his voice began to break. "I'm so proud of you...", Claire said weakly, placing her hand softly on his face, "You use your powers to help people, despise what they will think of you... I'll love you, Jason Skywalker. Until the end of time..." with that, she closed her eyes, never to open them again. Skywalker cradles his girlfriends body and cries softly. Suddenly, Skywalker's eyes led up, his pupils and iris gone, replaced by a all glowing light, a blue aura surrounding his body, as he let out a cry of rage, his power so great the windows in the nearby building shattered to pieces, lantern poles bending over as if a invisible hand was snapping them.

* * *

Back in the present, Skywalker had gone quite after telling his story, as he looks down to the ground, trying to recollect himself, "I failed to save my girlfriend. I have this desire to be close to people, but I often put those close to me in danger.", Skywalker said, looking back up at them, "If you two want out, I fully understand it and I won't blame you.", he continued, walking closer to them, "But if you two don't, I am not holding back anymore.", he said, taking their hands.

Neither Korra nor Asami said anything for a few moments, before squeezing his hand. "I think I speak for us both when I say that nothing would make us feel safer than being loved by you.", Asami said, Korra nodded as a large smile appearing on Skywalker's face. "Really!?", Skywalker said, with a big smile, "Then you... will you two be my girls?", he said and both of them gave a yes. Skywalker embraced the two, lifting them into the air.

Placing them on the ground, he released them from his embrace as he looked smiling at them, "I have to admit... This is all new to me, I have to tell my parents...", he said, looking up hopeful, before getting a frown, "Oh wait their dead...", he added in a completely dry tone.

* * *

They arrived in a small village, where they were happily greeted by the towns people. "Avatar Korra! Oh it's such an honor to have you come to our humble village.", the mayor said, shaking the hand of Korra. "I hate to get down to business, but is the airbender here now?", Tenzin asked, happy to meet another airbender.

They were told that Kuon and his family will be joining them shortly for a special dinner as they were shown the way to the mayor's house, where a party was thrown in Korra's honor, where the gang, the mayor, and Kuon's family seated down at a table filled with a spread of food. "Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he's got airbending; he's like a local celebrity.", the mayor said.

"I just want to say it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender.", Tenzin said with a slight bow. "Oh, I still think of myself as a simple farmer. Who can airbend!" Kuon said, accidentally airbending a pie into Bolin's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I still don't have any control.", he added as Skywalker quickly took a picture with his phone.

"No worries! I love pie. And so does Pabu.", Bolin said as Pabu licks his face and drags the pie away. "Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now.", Tenzin started, "Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation."

"I'm gonna do what now? The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn.", Kuon said defensively, seemingly unwilling to come with them, "I can't just leave, I have a family and a farm.".

"Of course you can come. This is of the utmost importance. Your wife will understand.", Tenzin said but Kuon's wife didn't understand. "Daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?", Kuon's daughter asked, turning to her father. "No one's going to take your father away, okay?", Skywalker said, giving the daughter a assuring smile, he knew how hard it can be growing up without a father.

"What do you mean?", Korra asked, "He's an airbender, and he should learn about his culture.". Skywalker shook his head, "I know rebuilding the Air Nation is important, but just because he is able to airbend now, doesn't make him an Air Nomad.", he pointed out, "We can't just go around and force people to abandon their entire life and their friends and family.", he added, Kuon and his family looked grateful at Skywalker for sticking up for them.

* * *

On the airship at night, Team Avatar is having a meeting in the lounge room. "In my head, I saw that playing out very differently.", Korra said, slightly annoyed by what Skywalker did but she knew he was right, as she sat closely to him, with Asami on his other side. "Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us.", Asami said, "Or we could have thrown him in a potato sack and forced him into the ship!", Bolin suggested, noticing how close Korra was sitting to Skywalker.

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces.", Bumi said while reading on the couch. "We are not going to force people to join us against there will. They must come of their own free will.", Skywalker said sternly, though he had a slight smile on his face from Bumi's comment.

"Jason is right.", Tenzin said, "But not to worry, there are plenty of other airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation is all about.", he added hopefully before everyone agreed to turn in for the night.

* * *

After changing into his sleeping wear, which consisted of a black boxer short, and a blue shirt with a red S inside a diamond shield on it, Skywalker came out of the bathroom and notice Korra and Asami sitting on his bed, both in their sleepwear.

Korra was dressed in a light blue tank top and a dark blue training slacks showing her curvy and toned figure, while Asami was dressed in a dark red night gown showing off her cleavage big time. "Hey, girl... Shouldn't you be in your own rooms.", he asked, closing the door behind him. "We wanted to sleep with you tonight.", Korra said.

Skywalker was slightly taken aback before smiling, "Well, I need either be stupid or gay to not want two beautiful girls to sleep with me.", he said as he walked to his bed, laying down Korra on his left side and Asami on his right. They snuggle with him, their legs over his own, making it hard to... keep it down.

"How lucky are you, Jason.", Korra said, "Two beautiful, well-endowed girl, side by side next to you?", Asami added, a smile on all three of their faces. "I would say I am the luckiest guy in all the Worlds." and so the three of them slowly drifted to sleep, each of the girls an arm around them, holding them close to his muscular chest.

* * *

 **So there you have it, are we happy with the pairing I settled on? Please let me know down in the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed it as I had writing it, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you all next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Wouldn't Miss Them

**Greetings, one and all! And once again welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! Glad you all had such a positive reaction to the Jorrami pairing! Though I have to make a sad announcement... This chapter introduces my least favorite character in all of the Avatar series... yes, even more than Unalaq, and that is saying something! Now on the the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: It might be a little while longer, though Korra and Asami's first time with Jason won't be at the same time, there maybe a threesome later on, but I am not sure of it just yet.**

 **Linkonpark100: Glad you like it. I wasn't talking about all 11 of them, just one or two.**

 **Pacjr13:** **I was planning on having one of Jason's guy friends to come with him, but his role would have merely been to be the love interest of the girl Jason didn't chose. Yeah, Jason's life from his birth up until the age of 13 or so wasn't very... good.**

 **GentlestCobra2: More chapters are coming, glad you like it!**

 **Wolf King 0811: Yes, Jason does have living relatives, but he is the only one who has the last name of Skywalker... for now.**

 **And now on to some story.**

* * *

Traveling all over the Earth Kingdom, trying to convince the new airbenders to join the reborn Air Nation but none of Tenzin's word reached them, most of the time they got the door slammed in their faces. "Ugh, I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?", Tenzin said disappointed as they sat in the lounge. "It's okay Tenzin, I still want to be an airbender.", Bumi said with a smirk. "Don't really think you can stop being one.", Skywalker muttered.

"Okay, we've tried it your way, and people just don't seem to be responding. It's time for a little tough love.", Korra said rubbing her fist.

On the next household where a older woman opens the door, revealing Skywalker, Korra, Bolin and Mako waiting outside. "Oh, are you the Avatar? When my son got airbending, my husband and I were so happy. We thought this could open a lot of doors for him, maybe he could finally move out of the basement.", she said with a chuckle.

"How old is he?", Korra asked as she chuckles with the mother. "He's twenty-two, and you know, still just to figuring his life out.", the mother said. "Well, I have a great opportunity for him. We're looking for airbenders to join us at the Northern Air Temple.", Korra explained. The mother called her son in a authoritatively voice.

Team Avatar exchange thumbs up gestures with one another as young man enters the living room. "Hi, I'm Korra.", she said outstretches a hand, but Ryu was not impressed. "So you're like the Avatar or something. Big deal.", he said uninterested, "I heard you talking to my mom, and I'm not interested.", he was about to walk back."Well, you're gonna be interested.", Korra said becoming impatient, she grabs the young man by the collar, airbends a chair out from under a table, and throws him into it. "You're an airbender now and you have a responsibility as a citizen of this World."

"Whatever. I didn't ask to become an airbender, you know.", at this statement, Korra scoffs. "Well, I didn't ask to be the Avatar, but I am, and I'm fulfilling my duties."

They went back and ford arguing about responsibility, until Korra was fed up, "You're about to care, you little slacker, because you're coming with me!", she said grabbing Ryu by the collar and drags him out of the house. "Stop pulling on my collar! You're stretching it out! Mom, are you just gonna let her take me!?", Ryu whined as he looked at his mother. "I think it's a great opportunity. Just try it for a week and see how it goes.", she said waved at her son.

But Ryu let out a blast of airbending from his hands and flies back into the house, leaving Korra holding his now-empty jacket. "That's it!", she declared and tries to walk back into the house but Skywalker grabs her by the arm and start to pull her away as she struggles.

"Korra, enough! Let's get out of here.", Skywalker said as he dragged his girlfriend out of there, "So nice to meet you! Good luck with your son!", Bolin said as Mako closed the door behind them.

* * *

Later in the lounge room, where Skywalker, Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Bolin, Asami, and Mako sat all of them look very disheartened. "Well, I guess we should just go to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there.", Tenzin said dejectedly. "I don't know what to do. I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us.", Korra said, practically sitting on Skywalker's lap, which a suspicions Bolin noticed. "Maybe we got to do more to get them excited.", Skywalker said, and this got Asami to think about something, "We could put on some sort of airbending street performance!", she suggested, sitting as close to Skywalker as Korra was on the other side, something Mako noticed.

"I was gonna say we could cover Tenzin's robe in sequins, but that's even better!", Bumi said excited. "I am excited about this plan! I am glad to be part of it!"

* * *

They arrived in a small Earth Kingdom town, made up of sandy-colored rock. A small crowd has gathered to watch the airship. "Come one, come all to witness The Amazing Airbenders!", Bolin spoke up on the airship speaking through a megaphone. "The airbending show that will leave you breathless... with wind! First up, the tattooed master himself, you know him as the son of Avatar Aang, he shaves every hair on his head, every single day!", Bolin announces as Tenzin takes his shirt off, showing that he had a pretty toned body, and turns to face the audience. "It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose, Tenzin!"

Tenzin airbends a large wheel and drives it around in front of the awed crowd. The crowd begins to cheer as Tenzin stops in the middle of the half-circle created by the audience and throws his hands up in the air. "Now, now, ladies and gentleman, ladies and gentleman, please be quiet. I have some serious news. We've heard that an escaped firebending convict has been spotted near here.", Bolin said as the crowd begins nervous murmuring, "Now, I don't want to panic anyone, but if you see a firebender with a red scarf..."

Mako standing in the crowd with his arms folded. At his cue, Mako straightens up and begins to walk out of the crowd. "I see him! He's right there!", a crowd member said. "I am the escaped convict, and you will all reap my fire.", Mako said very stiffly, before letting out a small blast of fire from his fist into the air making the whole crowd gasps. "Oh no! Who will help us?", Bolin said as the crowd continues to mutter.

"I will. With my super special awesome airbending skills!", Korra declared as she catches Mako in an airbent tornado. She lets him go and he falls, but she catches him with another airbending blast and brings him up in another tornado. "Ah! Hey! Let me go! This is not what we rehearsed! Korra!", Mako said, no longer stiff, slightly panicking.

Korra laughs and turns to Skywalker and Asami, who also starts to chuckle as Skywalker is recording everything on his phone. Oogi soars through the air and does a barrel roll. "With the power of airbending, even this beast can float!" Bolin continued as Bumi begins to show off some air blasts, "Look what can be done in only a few short weeks of practice!", Jinora flies over the crowd on her glider. The whole crowd frightfully gasps.

"No no, don't worry folks. She might be young, but she is in full control!", Bolin assured the crowd. "She's also nearly a master airbender.", Skywalker muttered to Asami, while Jinora softly lands on the peak of a tall fountain. The entire crowd begins to cheer. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you, or anyone you know is an airbender, please, send them our way! Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!", Bolin finished his announcement as Korra shrugs and smiles at Tenzin. The crowd begins to disperse, a young boy runs up to the group.

"Hey! Hello. If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one.", the boy said as he proceeds to demonstrate his airbending abilities. "I wanna join you guys.", he said. The group becomes excited. "We got our first recruit.", Korra said, before turning to Kai. "Just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. All that sound good to you?", she said.

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad what do you do, I'm in. Let's go right now.", the boy said hastily looking over his shoulder. Skywalker's eyes narrowed, when Kai said that his heart had speed up, either he was really excited to go, or he was lying. "This is going to be so great!", Bolin jumps in the air, before turning to the boy, "You going to love it, er... real quick, what's your name?"

"Kai.", the boy introduced himself, "So when do we hit the road?"

"Hang on a second Kai.", Tenzin said, "Where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission.", this made Kai looks down. "My parents are... gone.", Kai said, "It happened about a year ago. My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mum and pap meant everything to me, they're were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me.", Bolin starts to shed some tears at this sob story.

"Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore. Right guys? Tell him.", Bolin said, looking to the rest of the group. "I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them...", Tenzin said, putting his hand on Kai's shoulder, "but we are here for you."

"That was a very nice story.", Skywalker said walking over to Kai, "Now tell me the truth.", he said, crossing his arms, making the others look shocked. "Jason, what are you talking about?", Korra asked. "This kid has been lying his ass off.", Skywalker said, turning to the group, "Ever since he started his story, his heart beat has been speeding up.", Skywalker then turned back to Kai, who was looking nervous, "Now tell us the truth, don't dare to lie, I will be able to tell."

Kai was about to open his mouth when a group of motorcyclists outside their airship. The lead motorcyclist gets off his motorcycle and takes his helmet off. "The outlaws! They're here...", Kai said, turning around but Skywalker caught him by the shoulder. "Let's see what those 'outlaws' have to say, shall we?"

Skywalker kept his hand on Kai's shoulder, who tried to break free as the leader approached but Skywalker's grip was too strong. "So you are the outlaws who has been harassing this innocent boy is over?", Skywalker said to the leader, who looked surprised. "Outlaws? Innocent boy? I'm a sheriff.", the leader said, showing his badge, "and these are my deputies, and this kid is a thief."

Korra opens her eyes wide in surprise. "Whatever he told you was a lie, we've been chasing him for months.", the sherrif continued. "That's some nice stash of gold you got there, Kai.", Skywalker said, using his x-ray vision to scan Kai, taking one of Kai's sack and throws it at the sheriff, some jewelry came out of the sack along with some gold. "I told you, I found this on the road.", Kai said.

"Enough with the lies kid. I want the truth.", Skywalker said, turning to the sheriff. "The truth is, he's the outlaw. He's spend an entire life in an orphanage, got adopted by a real nice family six months ago, and how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since.", the sheriff, Skywalker had been listening to his hear beat, which had remained normal this entire time, while Kai's only sped up.

"The person who stole that stuff was the old me.", Kai said, "Once I got airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like airbending choose me for a reason, like I'm a new person. I'm sorry! Please, you have to listen to me.", the sheriff's deputies takes Kai away. The sheriff walks away along with one of his deputies holding the sack of gold.

"Are, are you taking him back to the orphanage?", Bolin asked sadly, but the sheriff told them he was heading to jail. "Wait! You've got the family's life savings, now let us take Kai.", Korra protested.

"Do you really want the first member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?", Skywalker said, surprising Korra. "He just needs some guidance. Who better to give it to him than us?", Korra said, not believing that her boyfriend was so out of character. "Do you want this boy or not?", the sheriff asked. Tenzin strokes his beard and thinks for a while, "Yes, you can release the boy into our custody.", the sheriff's deputies let go of the Kai's hands. He smiles and runs to hug Korra, but Skywalker caught him by the collor of his shirt, before putting him down.

Bolin and Jinora approach him, she smiles toward him, "Welcome to the family, little bro.", Bolin said. The sheriff and his groups drives away from the scene. The group goes back onto the airship, Mako stands as everyone gets on and suddenly stops Kai, turns his head around and bends down. "I just want you to know that I'm going to be watching you, kid. I know exactly what you're all about, 'cause I've been there. You don't have me fooled.", Mako said before standing up.

"Woah! Hey, lighten up.", Kai said putting his hands in his pocket, "I'm turning over a new leaf, making a change. Don't you worry about me.", he said with a wink, bumping into Skywalker, who was giving him an angry glare down, "Watch your steps, kid."

"I don't trust him.", Mako said to Skywalker as the two of them walked into the airship. "Me neither.", he said, the two suddenly paused realizing something. "D-Did we agree on something?", Mako said, looking to his friend. "This changes nothing.", Skywalker said, just as surprise as Mako. "I hate you too.", Mako said with his classic scowl, "Drink later?".

Skywalker looked at his friend, giving him a smile, "Wouldn't miss them."

* * *

 **There you have it... Kai has arrived *sarcastic cheer*. I hope you all enjoyed it, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Kiss On the Beach

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! Wow, I can't believe we are already on chapter 30... anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the review!**

 **mpowers045: Next chapter, I promise.**

 **Linkonpark100: No, I am not. I can understand if some people like Kai... scratch that, I do not understand though I respect their decision. I promise there won't be any Kai bashing in this story.**

 **Jack Cross: Yes there is going to be smut, I promised a while back (during Book 1 if I remember correctly) that there would be lemons in Book 3 so there is that. Though you have to wait 1 more chapter for the lemon.**

 **Anyways on to the story!**

* * *

On their way to Ba Sing Se, the group had decided to take a short break from finding airbenders and had decided on a day on the beach. "Whoa!", Bolin said as he looked over the fast ocean before following Skywalker and Mako into the changing rooms, one for males, one for females.

Tenzin and Bumi had already changed and already headed to the beach, soon followed by Kai, leaving Skywalker, Mako and Bolin alone. Skywalker had taken off his shirt while making small talk with Mako. "Jason, I didn't know you worked out.", Mako said as he changed into a red swimming trunks with a flame pattern, "Seriously, I bet you can grape cheese on those abs.".

"Yeah, but the smell tends to linger something awful.", Skywalker said as he noticed Bolin trying to balance on a few chairs. "What are you doing?".

"Nothing, just taking a peek.", Bolin replied with a pervy smile. Skywalker and Mako looked up and saw a grate in the wall separating the two changing room. "Bolin!", the two said sternly. "What? This is an opportunity that will never pass me by again! I get to see two girls change!".

"You can't do that!", Skywalker said as Bolin got off down. "Because it's not the right thing to do?", Mako asked, crossing his arms. Skywalker shook his head, "No, because it's too risky! Odds are, one of them was bound to notice you. Not to mention that one of those girls is Jinora!". Bolin opened his mouth to respond but after giving it some thought, "Good point.", he had to admit, "But admit, you want to see them naked too!".

"I already did.", Skywalker said, much to the surprise of the twins. "I have X-ray vision remember? I can see through their clothes."

* * *

A few minutes later, Skywalker was dressing in his blue swimming short, laying down on a towel, close to dozing off when a shadow fell over him. Opening one eye he could see that it was Korra and Asami standing over him, both dressed in bikinis, sky blue for Korra and dark red for Asami. "Do you mind if we sit with you?", Asami asked.

After letting out a small chuckle, gesturing for them to sit down as Skywalker laid back down. "Say Jason? Why aren't you swimming?", Korra asked, as they looked to Tenzin, Bumi and Jinora who were all swimming. "Uhm... I don't want to disturb the fish.", Skywalker said awkwardly as Bolin, wearing his green swimming shorts with a white flower pattern, approach them. "Say, Jason and Korra, Mako, Kai and I need a three more players for our three on three volleyball game. You up for it?", the young earthbender asked. "Sure, Bolin.", Skywalker said and the other two agreed.

"Perfect.", Bolin said excited as he placed an arm around Skywalker. "But this is a no fly zone. So no flying for you, that's cheating!", he told them as they made their way to the volleyball field. Bolin walked a little ahead of them as Korra noticed that Skywalker wasn't paying attention, "Are you looking at our ass?", Korra asked, following the trail of his eys, to their big surprise he replied with a blunt, "Yes.", Both Korra and Asami's cheeks turned red as Asami shouted, "Stop looking at it!". Skywalker nodded before responding, "Alright, I stop looking if you two stop being so sexy.".

Before they know it, Skywalker was about to serve. "Me, Kai and Mako can take you, Korra and Asami!", Bolin declared standing ready. "Of course we can take them. They have two girls on their team, and one of them is Jason.", Kai said, as Skywalker gave him a cocky grin, "Bring it on!", Skywalker retorted as he served.

The game had basically come down to a stalemate, there were odds and ends, though to be fair Skywalker was holding back the entire time, like he always did. Tired as hell, Mako gather up all his remaining strength to beat the tie, "Next point wins!", Mako shouted putting all his strength in this final smash. Unfortunately though, Skywalker miscalculated the reaction time and distance to knock the ball back, it hit him square in the face, though still somehow getting him the point since Mako had collapsed.

Everybody saw what happened, but Korra and Asami were the most concerned. They quickly made their way over to him and see Skywalker with a confused expression looking up at the sky. "Did someone got the licence plate of that truck?". Mako and Bolin walked over to him, helping him back on his feet, brushing the sand off him. "Jason, I'm really sorry for doing that. I don't know what happened.", Mako apologize but Skywalker brushed it off. "Hey, you didn't do it on purpose. No, harm done.", he told him patting Mako on the back.

Mako let out a relieved laugh, but his expression turned to shock as suddenly both Korra and Asami gave him a death glare, "You should have been more careful, Mako!", Korra yelled, much to the surprise of everyone. "Indeed! You could have hurt him! Why do you have to be so reckless!?", Asami added.

Skywalker quickly came to his friend defense, "He wasn't being reckless girls.", he told them, calming his two girlfriends down, "It's not like he intended the ball to hit me. He bumped it over the net, and I messed up trying to bump it back. In all honesty, it wasn't even his fault. If he meant for the ball to hit me, I'd be out cold right now.", he told them with a small chuckle at the end.

"Fine, I'll let it slide... this time." Korra said, then turns around and walks back to her towel. "What the hell was that all about?", Bumi whispered in Tenzin's ear as the two stood in the water. "I have no idea, Bumi."

* * *

Later, Skywalker and Korra were getting a drink from the nearby stall, Korra still angry at Mako for hitting Skywalker with the ball. "Let it go, Korra.", Skywalker said, as the two sipped from their refreshments. "I know it didn't hurt you, but it just doesn't make it any easier to see those things hit you that would hurt a normal person.", Korra said, her eyes turned to the ground. She felt a soft hand on her face, looking up to see a smiling Skywalker look at her.

"Thanks, for worrying about me.", Skywalker said, as the two touched foreheads. Korra get a blush on her cheeks as she started to ask something, "Jason, do you think... we could kiss. I-I mean you already kissed with Asami."

"I did?", he said surprise, before remembering it. "You sure you want to kiss now?", and Korra nodded, "I think a romantic kiss on the beach is a very fitting scenario.". Skywalker gave her a nod, unable to think of an counter argument. He pulls the girl closer to him, and she is taken by surprise a little, "Maybe we should stop talking and use our lips for something else."

Korra smirks right back at him, "That sounds like a good idea.", Skywalker pulls Korra even closer to him in an attempt to make the first move, but she beats him to the punch and passionately forces her lips on his. Skywalker feels her tongue poke at his lips as though they were asking to come in, a request that he were more than happy to grant. Korra's tongue begins exploring his mouth the moment he let it in, savoring every second of this moment.

"Fuck me!", Bolin's voice came from further down, he an Bumi were about to get some refreshments until they spotted Skywalker and Korra standing a little to close to one another before they started to make out. "Bolin, watch your language!", Bumi said in a mock stern voice, sounding a awful lot like Tenzin. "But, Jason and Korra are practically sucking each other's faces!"

Still kissing, Skywalker open an eye and spotted Bolin and Bumi looking at them as they failed to hide. Skywalker try to pull away, but Korra holds him in place, anticipating him wanting to back out, she then breaks the kiss and whispers huskily into his ear, "Oh no you don't."

Korra seductively grins at him and practically smashes her lips against his, holding him tightly. Once the vicious make-out session ends, Korra removes her lips from his, an action followed by a smacking sound, leaving a trail of saliva.

* * *

After dinner, Kai and Jinora went to bed while the adults had all gathered around a camp fire which wasn't difficult to start, seeing as they have a firbender, a guy who can shoot Heat Beams out of his eyes and the Avatar. "I think I have a good game for us to play.", Skywalker said as he brought out a bottle of whisky on the table, "How about we play 'Never Have I Ever'?".

The group agreed thought Bolin had never heard of it, "Oh, it's such a fun game, Bolin.", Mako was the first to explain, "Everybody gets a small glass, and we all take turns saying something that we've never done. If somebody else here has done it, then they have to fill their glass with booze, and gulp it down."

Skywalker nodded, glad to see that this game was pretty much the same in every World. "For example, never have I ever made out with somebody while I was already in a relationship.", Skywalker said, making Korra, Mako and Asami drink their glass. "Okay, I think I get the gist of this game. Let me try... Never have I ever... kissed another person of the same gender on the lips.", Bolin said.

The group remains quiet for a second, then someone took a shot: Skywalker. "Wait what!?", Mako said as the other amber eyed youth noted the look on everyone's faces. "Let's just say, with the stuff me and my friends use... you do crazy things.", he admitted as if it was no big deal. "Let's see...", Korra said as it was her turn, "Never have I ever... had more than one partner at the same time!". Both Skywalker, Mako and Bumi took a glassful of whisky, then high-five each other once they finish their glasses. _"I'm beginning to wonder just how much we don't know about Jason Skywalker."_ , Asami thought to herself, her train of thought interrupted by the voice of Mako. "Um... can I go next?", the firebender asked, the others saw no problem with it, "Never have I ever... drank so much at a party that I fainted afterwards."

Of course, Skywalker, Bolin, Asami, and to everybody's surprise, so did Tenzin. Noticing the looks, Tenzin looked slightly uncomfortable, "Party's in my youth, where very... interesting...", he muttered.

Skywalker held his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin, "Hmm... Never have I ever... kept a crush hidden for a long time.", he said as he, Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin took their drinks.

This went on for half an hour, some of those less used to the effects of alcohol started to become a little tipsy. "Uh... oh... Never have I ever had any dirty thoughts about somebody else.", Skywalker said, nobody drink, that was until Skywalker himself turned around and secretly drank. "Jason, I think you should take it easy now...", Mako said but Skywalker placed a arm around him, "N-No, n, Ma... Mako. I'll be... I'll be fine...", he said a little disoriented before passing out. _"I told him to lighten up. Luckily, no one went overboard like..."_ , Mako thought to himself as he looked over his other friends.

A very drunken Bolin and Bumi were dancing over the beach while singing, "Heineken das ist meine bier! Heineken dast ist viel plezier!", over and over and over. Shaking her head, both Korra and Asami lifted Skywalker up, supporting him as making their way back to the airship.

* * *

 **And there you go, I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise next chapter will have a lemon in it (Just a heads up, I have decided to do Skywalker and Korra first). Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all next time!**


	31. Chapter 31: My Dearest

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! This is another big one, we are finally getting a lemon between Jason and Korra. I hope you all going to enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Of course, though the Jami date might be after they arrive in Ba Sing Se. Don't want it to feel like its filler.**

 **Linkonpark100: I wanted to do something light hearted.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

There was a knock on Skywalker's bedroom door. After a few seconds, Skywalker told the person to come in, and a worried looking Bolin peeked his head through the door. "Hey budy, how's it going?", Bolin asked worried, thinking Skywalker must be hangover from yesterday.

But Skywalker seemed completely fine, in fact he was worriedly stroking his hair, until he gave up, it always stayed in this model, why would it change now. "I'm fine Bolin.", he said as he flipped the collar of his shirt up. "Really? Cause you might have over done it with the alcohol last night.", Bolin pointed out, "Are you going on a date or something?"

"I never get hangover, and to your other question, yes.", Skywalker said, a look of shock on Bolin's face. "You don't get hangover? Come on, Jason! We are jealous enough! Did you need to give us a reason to be more jealous of you?", Bolin exclaimed. "Good luck by the way, I hope you and Korra have a fun time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.", he added with a wink before he left.

"Thanks.", Skywalker said, as he went out of the airship. He only had to wait a few minutes before he heard someone approach him. Walking out of the airship was Korra, in a light blue knee length dress, with the same color of heels, her hair down, and most surprising of all, make-up.

She finally reaches up to Skywalker's position, the whole minute made it feel like she's starring on a catwalk. "See something you like?", Korra asked with a smug grin. Skywalker didn't answer, but from the smile on his, she knew his reaction was positive. "H-Hey, Korra...", Skywalker said, he really can't tell if he had a fever, or if it feels that way because he's blushing so badly. "I just didn't know you were coming well dressed like that... Well shall we get going?"

Korra nodded, while Skywalker raised his hand, a white glow enveloped his hand, before it created a white rift, similar to the one he use to leave the last time. "My lady.", Skywalker said with a slight bow, offering his hand, which she accepted as they step through the rift.

* * *

A few minutes later, Skywalker and Korra were walking through Skywalker's home town, holding on to each others hand. Their plan was to go to the movie theater, which they reached with time to spare. "I heard good things about this movie.", Skywalker said, for some reason he had a fanboyish grin on his face. Korra looked at the poster of the film which read 'Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back 3D'.

"Hey, your the expert on movers here.", Korra said as they entered the theater. Trying to decide what snacks and drinks to buy when Skywalker spotted a young girl about 11 years old awestruck, staring up at him in amazement. Skywalker smiled at her, the simple gesture shocking her into a hasty bow and causing him to chuckle a little at her awkwardness.

"Hello? Who might you be?", Skywalker said in a friendly tone. The young girl stands back up, "Sophia Kaylee.", she introduced herself, her blue eyes shining as she looked up at him adoringly. _"I guess Jason is used to people adoring him. Had she been full grown, I might have thought it was love."_ , Korra thought as Sophia eyes widened in shock. "Uh, I mean, Sophia Kaylee, Your Worship!". catching onto her mistake. Skywalker nodded "Tell me, Sopha Kaylee you seemed awfully excited. Is there any special reason?"

"It's not every day I get to meet The Knight Of The Wind! Why shouldn't I be excited about that?", she exclaimed as Skywalker nodded thoughtfully, "What about your family? You surely don't think I am better than them, do you?", he asked gently

Sophia looked a little downcast, one of her feet kicking absently at the ground, "They always act like I do everything wrong. I never get to do things I like either.", she muttered. "And what would you like to do?", Skywalker asked. Sophia fell silent, eyes looking from side to side as his frowned in concentration.

Skywalker waited patiently until finally she looked up, eyes shining in determination. "I want to be in the royal guard.", her eyes meeting his and holding the stare, Skywalker looked back at her, smiling at her resolve, "That's quite the ambition, Sophia. Why would you want to do that?", he asked. "We have to protect things we love, right? That's what I want to do. I want to protect you and the Worlds.", she declared.

"I am honored that you feel that way.", Skywalker said bowing his head slightly to her, she did likewise out of respect. "I know I would be proud to have a guard who has your resolve. I expect to see you at orientation when you're old enough, Sophia.". She gave him a sloppy salute, her enthusiasm making up for lack of grace.

"Absolutely not, young lady!", a voice said, making all three of them stiffened at the sudden outburst, turning to find Sophia's parents walking briskly towards them. They gave Skywalker a quick bow before rounding on their daughter, who looked both angry and hurt. "You are going to study business so that you and your sister can take over the family fashion label!", her father said while her mother turned to Skywalker and Korra. "Ser Skywalker, we are truly sorry that our daughter has been pestering you.", she waved her hand and a aura enveloped Sophia, lifting her off the ground and drag her away before she could object.

Skywalker started to raise a hand in protest, an almost angry look crossing his face before reason asserted itself and he simply gave Sophia a mournful look. She looked shattered, her dream stolen from her only to be replaced with a life she didn't want. "With that much resolve I have no doubt I'll be seeing her among the new recruits one day.", Skywalker said with a smile, before resuming his date with Korra.

After getting the biggest buckets of popcorn they could buy, they went to find their seats. One thing Korra noticed was that most people were giving them a look of someone seeing their favorite idol. Though some of the females, and some guys, were giving her a death glare.

As they were seated, neither Skywalker nor Korra spotted a group of people sitting two rows behind them. "Isn't that Skywalker?", a young man with green eyes and brown hair asked. "Huh, what do you know, it is Messiah!", a red haired guy said looking in the couples direction, "Though I have no idea who that girl is.", he added, rubbing his chin, a mischievous gleam in his purple eyes. "I have no idea either, but they look so cute together!", a girl with curly pink hair exclaimed. "What should we do though?", a young man with blue hair asked, "Shall we go over there, or leave them to be?"

"Let's see how they act when they don't know their being watched.", a girl said with hair with all the colors of the rainbow. "You are so diabolical, Rainbro.", the red head whispered.

* * *

After the movie, Skywalker practically had to drag Korra out of the theater, she was completely excited about the movie. "That. Was. Awesome!", she declared, doing a fist pump, "I can't believe how much your people are ahead of us on movers!", she said with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Believe it or not, that is a pretty old movie.", Skywalker said, Korra's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "So where to now, Jason?", Korra asked. Skywalker shrug his shoulders "I was hoping you had the answer, I want it to be your special day.", he said with a smile. "Then... how about we go to your place?", she said with a smirk.

On their way to Skywalker's place, they walked over what Skywalker explained was the Main Square. "It's so beautiful out here.", Korra said, taking in the nights beauty before she noticed a giant statue, "Oh, whoa.", was all she could get out. In front of her, stood a golden statue of Skywalker, his hands on a brilliant sword with one of his feet on the head of a dragon, on the statue's face was a determent look. "This is how they see you... Bigger than life, Your their champion.", Korra said as she looked amazed, "Those powers you have... Do you sometimes regret having them?"

"No, not for a second. Without them, I wouldn't have met my friend or you or Asami.", he said, noticing Korra looking kind off sad. "I wish I could be like you, but I can't. Your beautiful and clever and you never make any mistakes, and I... I don't deserve you.", she felt her face being cupped by Skywalker's hand. "My dearest, I have never regretted leaving Pallet Town. I do not regret any of the pain, the anger, the loneliness... because it brought me to you.", he said gaining a soft smile from her, "You can be such a romantic sometimes."

They continued their walk, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being followed. They soon found themselves standing in front of a modern house in which was partly build in the hills. "Hmm weird.", Korra said, as Skywalker put the key in the door, "I had expected you to live in a gigantic crystal fortress or something."

"I think you have me confused with someone else.", Skywalker said as he pushed open the door, suddenly he hears a twig snap followed by a suppressed squeal. "You hear something?", he asked and they both look around, seeing no one in sight. "Mmm... Must be a stray squirrel passing by.", before standing aside allowing Korra first entrance, "Welcome to Shoveitupyourass street 15.", he said with a big smile.

After the door close, Skywalker turned on the lights, revealing a large living area with a kitchen to the west and stairs to the bedroom to the east. The kitchen has a counter and an adjacent island, a glass door behind it which leads to the deck. Outside, the deck, garage, and backyard are all connected at a staircase to the left, in the backyard there is an infinity pool and a Jacuzzi. The residence is decorated with abstract art, characterized by modernist architecture and a lot of pictures of Skywalker and his friends.

After taking a seat on the couch, Skywalker asked Korra if she wanted something to drink or eat. "There is something I want to do.", Korra said with a seductive grin. "... And that would be?", Skywalker asked. "You're so cute when you're timid, Jason.", Korra said, scooting closer to him and slowly unbuttoned her dress, but Skywalker grabbed her hands. "Are you doing this because you want to, or because you think you should?", Skywalker asked, he too wanted to do it, but he wanted to make sure Korra was completely okay with it.

"I'm... I know what I'm doing. I'm not some child with a crush. I care about you. Don't you care about me?", Korra asked, looking him straight in the eyes. "I do care about you. But we don't have to rush into anything if your not ready for it.", Skywalker said, stroking her hair. "But... I could lose you tomorrow. That's all I can think about sometimes...", she said,as they touched foreheads. "I will always be there for you, you do know that right?", Skywalker said pulling her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Skywalker and Korra headed for the stairs, scaling them relatively quickly and heading for his room. "You can't tell anyone this, but I'm... I'm a little nervous, Jason.", Korra admitted. Skywalker nodded, resting one hand on her shoulder as he would any other time to comfort her, "If you're not sure about this, I don't mind if you want to call it off. It is pretty nerve wracking the first time."

"I-I'll be okay. Will you?", Korra said as Skywalker sits them both down on his king size bed down on the edge of her bed, "Don't I always?". Korra looks at him with a smile, he smiled back, slowly leaning towards her. She did the same, their noses brushing against one another until finally their lips met, the kiss setting their lips tingling. Skywalker hand came up to rest on the back of her slender neck, guiding her movements a little to encourage Korra into the most comfortable position. Her arms came up to rest on his chest, feeling the tone of his muscles.

"Not too bad...", Skywalker said as they broke apart, their breathing a little heavier than before. Korra grinned, shoved him so that he fell on his back, quickly turning to straddle him and keep the Skywalker pinned down expertly. "'Not too bad'? Don't get a swelled head just cause you've had a little more experience than me!", she said looking down at him. Skywalker smiled at her, but didn't do anything else as she started to pull his shirt off. Skywalker lifted himself slightly, enough for her to peel his shirt off over his head. Korra leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. One of her hands wormed its way between them, fiddling with his belt buckle until it too came off.

"Alright, almost there...", Korra muttered sitting back up so that she could see the zip on his jeans. With it in view she made quick work getting it open, once that was done, Korra got off him to pull the remainder of his clothes off him. Shoes kicked to the floor, his jeans, boxers and socks quickly joined them to leave the Skywalker naked on her bed. Korra let out another whistle, "Where did you get that body from?", she asked as she took in his naked body, still standing in front of him.

"I got it from my daddy. It helps if you strip off too.", Skywalker said with a wink. Korra wrinkled her nose at his remark, unintentionally being adorable. Nonetheless she started to peel off her dress, her breasts being exposed to the heated air. Skywalker couldn't help but grin at the sight, Korra not noticing him as she tossed the dress and her panties to join their other discarded clothing.

Now standing in front of him naked, Skywalker admired her athletic form, his penis stirring between his legs at the sight but not quite getting hard. Korra smirked at him, "Don't worry, I'll have you hard in ten seconds flat.", she smirked at him, returning to her previous position and leaning down to give him another kiss. The brown haired girl rubbed her slit along his partially hard shaft, the friction as well as the feeling of her smooth skin on his own took immediate effect on him, feeling his penis grow to its full length and get rock hard between their bodies. "Told ya!", Korra said mockingly, breaking the kiss again.

Skywalker raised an eyebrow back at her, his hands coming to rest on her firm backside and giving it a squeeze. "You didn't think you would?", he asked getting a scowl in return. Skywalker laughed, rolling the pair of them over so that he was on top of her, his penis still resting against her vagina. One hand made its way up to her back, awkwardly shifting them until her head rested on his pillows, Korra's hair resting messily all over it. Skywalker didn't waste any time, pulling back until his face was level with her slit. Her breathing grew heavier in anticipation, watching as he lowered his mouth until it kissed her between the legs, a quick pant escaping her at the contact.

One hand coming to rest on the back of his head, her fingers tracing through his black hair. The contact only served to spur him on, his tongue coming out to trace along the length of her slit, sending shivers through her body as his warm saliva lingered on her skin. He set a slow pace to begin with, letting her grow accustomed to the feeling of someone else touching her so intimately.

Skywalker could feel her starting to get wet under his tongue, the taste enjoyable, tasting something like chocolate. Wanting more, he ran his tongue over her vagina a little more vigorously, hearing her breathing get a little heavier as she felt the pleasure increase. One of his hands reached up to massage her breast, pinching the brown nipple between thumb and forefinger and getting a low gasp from her.

"Oh, Jason!", Korra muttered her desire growing at a rapid rate. Pushing against his head, Korra got him to move back for a second before she leaned forward to grab him. He followed her lead, letting her pull him up and flip him over to take her place. She got on her hands and knees above him, her brown hair falling around her face enticingly. "Sorry, I just... I want to do this. Now."

Skywalker raised his hand, reaching over and getting a condom. "What is that?", Korra asked. "A condom.", he explained, opening the it and putting it on, misunderstanding her surprised look, he continued, "I am just not a 'don't wear one because I have been with every other girl with guy'. I am not a 'don't wear one because they are too embarrassing to buy guy', I am not a 'don't wear one because I am allergic guy', I am not even a 'don't wear one because I just don't feel like it guy'. I am a 'wearing a condom every time I have sex no matter who I am with, where I am or what time of day it is, because it's the only way to be totally safe'... guy."

Korra looked surprise but then nodded, as she eased herself down until his tip brushed against her damp slit, held upright by one of her hands. Korra rubbed it against her vagina a couple of times, biting her lower lip as she prepared to lose her virginity. Skywalker groaned as she gingerly lowered herself onto his shaft, the tip slowly entering her warm body and sending shivers through both of them. She closed her eyes tightly, pressing down a little harder until his penis broke through her hymen, sending a jolt of pain through her.

Korra pitched forward slightly, landing on his chest with a small hiss of pain. Skywalker brought his arms up to hug her firmly, holding her still as she adjusted to the new feeling of being filled. "You okay?", Skywalker asked quiet and soothing.

She nodded into his shoulder, her arms hugging him tighter as she felt the pain start to fade away, being replaced by a complete feeling."Y-yeah, I'm fine.", she said pushing herself back up onto her hands.

Starting slowly, Korra eased herself back up until only the head of his shaft remained in her before pressing back down, a quiet moan escaping her as her inner walls were caressed by the hard length. Korra set a slow pace to begin with, Skywalker staying still to let her find her own rhythm. "You are doing great, Korra.", he said getting little more than a short nod in return as she continued to ride him. His hands rested on her thighs, caressing the soft dark skin even as she continued to hump him. "Aaaah...", Korra moaned already feeling the pleasure building to incredible heights even after just a few minutes. He was feeling the same, her passage much tighter than what he was used to and driving him to climax much quicker. "Jasom, I can't hold on much longer!", Korra moaned bucking her hips on his shaft as fast as she could. He responded in kind, bracing his legs and thrusting back into her welcoming body.

"Me either!", he groaned, hearing her moan on final time above him just as her vagina tightened around his shaft in orgasm, waves of pleasure surging through her. He grunted one final time, shooting out his seed and filling the condom as his own climax hit.

Shuddering, Korra collapsed on top of him, the pair panting heavily as they allowed themselves to recover from their exertions. A minute passed before either of them moved, his hands moving to gently massage her back as she turned her head to stare at him. Her eyes were soft, dreamily content from her first orgasm as she took in his friendly look.

"That... was... amazing.", Korra said softly, her smile not leaving her face, "Let's have Asami join next time.", she said as they both slowly drifted to sleep. "That's an idea.", Skywalker said with a nod, taking a firmer grip on her as they drifted off in blissful sleep.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Your Friends

**Greetings, one and all! And once again welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you all enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: You guess right.**

 **Pacjr13: Glad you like it, and no.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Sunlight hit Skywalker's eyes through the window, he tried to get up but felt something heavy on his naked chest. Looking down, he saw the peaceful form of a sleeping Korra, smiling contently. Remembering what happened last night, he couldn't help but smile himself. Careful as to not wake her up, Skywalker place Korra next to him on the bed, tucking her in before getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen.

Taking out milk, eggs and other ingredients to make pancakes, he had just started to put the mixture into the frying pan when he heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?", Skywalker asked as he walked to the front door. Suddenly someone banged loudly on the door, "Open up Messiah! I can smell what your doing in there!", a muffled voice said.

"Oh my Yoda...", Skywalker muttered before opening the door, revealing the one who had banged loudly on the door. At the door stood three young man, the one who had yelled a few moments ago had red hair, on his lower body was faintly blue jeans, on his upper body, he wore a white shirt under a lavender hoody.

Behind him stood a young man of about 1.60 cm, pale skin, brown hair with four spike just upwards while the rest of his hair arches down and he has emerald green eyes. He was dressed in dark jeans, while on his upperbody he was dressed in a black v-neck shirt under a green hoody.

The third one had spiky blue hair, along with sky blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than Skywalker and was dressed in a light blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and light pants. "Morning Jason.", the blue haired one said. "Morning Sutakira.", Skywalker greeted before the red head pushed him aside and enters his house. "Well, good thing Kyle hasn't changed.", the green eyes young man said as Skywalker invited them all in. "Though I guess that's good, isn't it?"

"It is, McGrath.", Skywalker said with a smile.

As they entered the living room, they saw that the red head had helped himself to some of the pancakes and was now watching television. "So, how is it going with you? Did you helped you complete your mission?", Sutakira asked, as he took a seat next to the red haired. "Yeah, you haven't been on a date lately, haven't you?", the red head added, a knowing smirk on his face. "Way to make it obvious, Phoenix.", McGrath said with a annoyed look.

Skywalker looked awkward, his eyes widening. "Don't worry, I made sure none spied on you during your love making.", McGrath said crossing his arms. "Though you two might try to keep it down. I don't think there are people in Canterlot who haven't heard you.", Sutakira added. Suddenly, a messy haired Korra dressed in her underwear, "Jason, I...", she stops mid sentence as she spotted the three other guys. "I need to... go to the toilet.", Korra quickly leaves the room. "Ah, Messiah has a girlfriend.", Phoenix said with a proud smile, "So, how was it?"

"None of your business.", Skywalker told him plainly. "Ah, come on! I always tell you guys when I got laid!", Phoenix argued. Skywalker, McGrath and Sutakira gave each other a look, "We don't really care how good or bad your sex was with any girl you managed to get into your bed every night.", Sutakira said.

Suddenly the four of them broke out in laughter, even McGrath letting out a chuckle or two. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Skywalker served Korra his freshly baked pancakes. As she ate them, his friends introduced themselves. "Toshiyuki Sutakira, nice to meet you.", Sutakira introduced himself. "McGrath, don't wear it out.", the brunette said, still not having uncrossed his arms.

"No last name?", Korra asked, looking at Skywalker out of the corner of her eyes. "That is his last name.", he explained before Phoenix started. "And I am Kyle Phoenix, it's nice to finally meet Messiah's crush!", he said with a big smile. "Messiah?", Korra asked. "Kyle, gives everyone he likes a nickname.", Skywalker explained, and she nodded. "Nice to meet you, I am Korra.", she said. "No last name?", McGrath said with a slight smirk, Korra getting what he was getting at.

A few hours later, Skywalker and Korra were getting ready to go back to her World. "Nice meeting you, Korra. Don't forget to say hi when visit again.", Sutakira said as Skywalker openend a Rift. "It was nice meeting Skywalker's friends, I speaks highly of you all.", Korra said with a smile. "Next time we will introduce you to the rest.", Phoenix added as the three saw them off.

* * *

Meanwhile the Future Industries airship flies over the Earth Kingdom, with Oogi flying just above. Atop a platform, where Bumi and Kai are practicing their airbending, under the instruction of Jinora and watched by Asami, Naga, and Pabu. "Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi. Remember, you want to be quick and evasive.", Jinora instructed.

"Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two you know. Ha ha.", Bumi said as he moves around, his hands up like a boxer, "Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm gonna go easy on ya.", he said to Kai. The kid slides to the floor, and fires an airbending blast at Bumi's legs, knocking him to the ground.

Bumi lays on the ground in pain. "Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes.", Jinora said as she and Kai help Bumi to his feet. "Kai, that was just, really good.", Jinora complimented him, making him rub his head, as Bumi feels his jaw. "Thanks Jinora, you're a great teacher.", Kai said as he and Jinora stare at each other for a few seconds, before turning away, blushing. She helps her uncle away, but he brushes her off, before patting his body, looking for something. "Hmm, did I drop my wallet?"

Jinora begins to chuckle as Kai strolls casually past them, fanning himself with Bumi's wallet. Bumi turns to look at the young boy. Bumi runs after Kai, "Give me that, you little thief!"

A Rift opened inside Skywalker's room on the Airship and Skywalker and Korra sneaked out of it. "That was fun.", Korra said and he had to agree. "Your friends seem nice.", she added. "I don't see them as my friends.", Skywalker said, Korra looked confused at him, "They are my family."

He and Korra pulled each other in a hug, smiling at each other, "Let's invite them here sometimes. I want to know what happens when we put Bolin and Phoenix in one room.", Korra said with a smile, touching foreheads with each other.

* * *

The airship finally passes over the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. before touching down at to the Royal Palace, landing with a slight cloud of dust. As the party exits the airship, they are welcomed by a well-dressed Earth Kingdom man. The man bows, "Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, Ser Skywalker, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun.", the man introduced himself.

"Really? Your name is... Gun?", Skywalker said as Korra bows herself, as Bolin strolls past with Pabu atop his shoulder, followed closely by Naga. "Aah, it's got that Upper Ring smell.", Bolin said as Gun told them that the Earth Queen hates animals. "You'll have to get them out of sight.", Gun said, "Come with me, hurry, I'll take you to your quarters."

As the party walks over a bridge spanning the water, "Now, when you meet the queen make sure you bow low enough, that's very important, and don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Well actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat.", Gun instructed them.

"Whoa, Tia would be laughing at that many rules.", Skywalker muttered, not noticing that Asami and Korra where having girly talk. "What's with that impish look, Asami?", Korra asked. "It seems you had a great date with Jason. I can tell, you have a... glow about you.", Asami said with a smirk, "So how is Jason?"

"He's quite gentle, and he puts my needs before his own.", Korra said with a smile of her own. "Oh, interesting... good to know.", Asami said the two letting out a gigle. "What are you two talking about?", Skywalker asked, looking at them over his shoulder. "Oh nothing, just how you treated Korra in bed.", Asami said, making Skywalker blush. "W-What? What's wrong with you two!?", but his made them giggle more as Skywalker looked very adorable with the blush on his face.

They arrived at the guest house, which looked pretty nice. "Ooh, very swanky.", Bolin said impressed. "I have seen nicer.", Korra said with a knowing smirk to Skywalker, as the members of the group walk off to inspect the various rooms. "Now, go in and make yourselves comfortable.", Gun said before turning to Bolin and Pabu, "and keep those animals out of sight in the backyard."

Bolin and Pabu walk off in a huff. Gun begins to exit the house, Korra and Skywalker follow him. "Let's go, we don't want to keep her Majesty waiting."

* * *

A few moments later, they arrive in the Royal Courtyard, where the Earth Queen is supervising an extensive renovation project. "Your Majesty, may I present Avatar Korra and Ser Skywalker.", Gun introduced them. Skywalker and Korra bows, but the queen, who has her back to them, does not pay them any attention. "You're ruining the koi pond! It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries! Guards, take that buffoon away and get me someone who knows what they're doing!", the Earth Queen said as two Dai Li agents grab the offending worker, and escort him away.

"You, rip everything out and start over!", she said as a young lady earthbends the ground beneath the topiaries and turns it over, leaving fresh ground in its place. "I am surrounded by idiots.", she said before she turns to acknowledge Skywalker and Korra. "So, I finally get a visit from the Avatar and the so called 'Knight Of The Wind'. Let me guess, you want something."

"Well, actually Your Majesty, I was hoping you could...", Korra started but the Earth Queen cut her off. "I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom.", she began as she turns away from Korra, "He and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness and stole our lands to make their own little empire. The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory!"

"What do you want us to do about that?", Skywalker asked, already taking a dislike against this woman. "Not that you care, but what's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin. Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside. And now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes.", the Earth Queen explained as she turns back to face the courtyard.

"I'm very sorry for your troubles, but actually...", Korra began to talk but the Earth Queen shouted to the courtyard, "That topiary is supposed to be an eel swan not a turtle duck!"

* * *

Meanwhile over at Team Avatar's new house, with Mako, Asami, Jinora, and Tenzin congregated around a table. "Hey, has anyone seen Kai?", Jinora asked. Bolin looked called to Kai but there was no response, they went to his room, but there was no sign of Kai. "I knew that kid was no good. He was just waiting for an opportunity to run away again.", Mako said, Jinora urged them that they needed to find them, "What's the point? He obviously doesn't care about us.", he continued. "But he's my new little brother. He's probably lost, and scared.", Bolin argued.

"He is just a little boy, and he's our responsibility. Besides, he's the only airbender we've recruited so far, we can't lose him.", Tenzin said. "Fine. Bolin and I will find him.", Mako said.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now, I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	33. Chapter 33: Anything For My Girl

**Greetings, one and all! And once again welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes. By the time this go up, it will be Christmas so let me just go ahead and say, merry Christmas to you all or happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate. Now on to the review.**

 **mpowers045: That happens in this chapter.**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

At the Royal Gardens, the Earth Queen, is still shouting orders at her workers. "No, to your left! Your other left!", she then turned to Skywalker and Korra, "Do you have these problems with your servants?"

"I don't really have servants.", Korra said. "I only have soldiers.", Skywalker added, before trying to go back to the order of business, "Your Majesty, the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se.", for some reason the Earth Queen looked skeptically. "Airbenders in Ba Sing Se. Where did you hear that?", she asked. "Before we left Republic City we got some reports.", Korra explained. Skywalker's eyes narrowed, the Earth Queen's heartbeat started to speed up. "Hmm. Well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me.", the Earth Queen explained, "I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here."

Korra was about to bow, but Skywalker stopped her, "We are not going to extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries. We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders, We know there are some here.", he gave Korra a look to answer her surprised expression. The Earth Queen gave him a irritated look, before speaking up, "The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports are incorrect. There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se."

Once again Skywalker picked up a speeding up heart beat, before leading Korra way "This isn't over! I'm going to find the airbenders!", Korra said. The Earth Queen's own eyes narrow as Skywalker and Korra away.

* * *

Meanwhile near the square, Bolin and Mako are looking for Kai near a bridge. "Kai, did you go fishing? You under the bridge?", Bolin asked before spotting Kai airbends at an Upper Ring man, his robes go up for a few seconds before coming back down. His hat also drops as Kai picks up his hat. "Here, sir, let me help you.", Kai said, the Upper class man thanked him as Kai goes around the man, fixing his robe, while looking for anything precious.

Kai puts the upper class man's wallet in his bag. "Kai!", Mako said making Kai grins widely, "Get back here!", Mako starts chasing after the youth. "Kai, it's us. Mako and Bolin, your new family.", Bolin said as he runs joins the chase after Kai.

Kai turns into a corner, so does Mako. Kai slides underneath a rickshaw, but Mako jumps to the side of the wall and over the rickshaw. Kai does a barrel roll to evade Mako and runs off down an alleyway. Bolin squeezes in between two rickshaws before he runs along to continue chasing after Kai.

At a monorail station in Ba Sing Se, Kai runs up the stairs to get away from Mako. Kai gets into one part of the monorail while Mako gets into another, the young airbender brisked across the monorail, he bumps into Mako and hesitates. "What are you doing running around robbing people?"

"I was just practicing my airbending.", Kai said as he pulls a large grin. "Yeah right. Let's go.", Mako said as he grabs Kai's top, "You're in big trouble.", but Kai slides out of his top only to leave it in Mako's hand and airbends the two brothers to the other side of the train. Everyone sitting in the monorail looks stunned. Kai runs out of the monorail. Mako and Bolin run to get off but the door closes.

"Hey!", Mako bangs his hands on the side window. Kai smiles and waves at Mako and Bolin as the train leaves the station. "Your little brother, huh?", Mako said angrily. "Yeah... Just a lovable little scamp, isn't he?", Bolin said, trying to think of reasons to defend Kai.

* * *

That evening, Skywalker and Asami sat in the backseat of a limousine, as they drove to a restaurant in his World. Skywalker was dressed in a white evening coat, over a red dress shirt and a black tie. His dress pants were the same tint of black as his tie, on his feet he wore his usual shoes. Asami herself was dressed in one of her dark red form fitting gowns, greatly emphasizing her great curves and model like body. "So... Why are we going to this restaurant opening?", Asami asked, knowing Skywalker wasn't one to interact with the aristocracy of his World. "It's a favor for one of my friends. She had promised a very influential man that she could get the Knight Of The Wind to show up for his restaurant opening.", Skywalker explained, "Seeing as I never go to one of those parties, so its a big deal.", he explained.

"By the way, who's limousine is this?", Asami asked. "It's mine. As you know I suck at driving a car, so Tia thought it was safer for me to have a privet chauffeur.", He muttered, a slight pout on his face, much to Asami's amusement.

It wasn't long after that the chauffeur pulling the carriage announced there arrival. As the door was opened Skywalker waited on purpose, to gauge the reaction of the paparazzi. "Oh, it's just some old fart who can't get out of his car on his own.", was heard outside.

Skywalker turned to Asami, a smile on his face. "Show time.", he said and they exited the limousine, locking arms with Asami they walked up the red carpet. One of the journalists spotted who had just exited the limousine, "Holy crap, it's Ser Skywalker.", he said making every other journalist turn their heads to the couple, quickly taking pictures of them.

After Skywalker and Asami makes their way inside, they greeted by many famous people from this World as well as the restaurant's owner, a lot of them want to shake hands, ask for an autograph, give him their endorsement or worse giving invites to other parties the nobles were throwing later in the week. After fending off the worst of the bunch, Skywalker walked over to the dinning area were his date was waiting for him.

"Nice to see you mingling with the other VIPs.", Asami said with a chuckle, amused at her boyfriends irritated look at all the attention he was getting. "Rares owe's me so much for this.", he said a little embarrassed, taking a seat across from her. "Now that that's out of the way, we can focus on us.", he said hopefully, gaining an approving smile from his girlfriend. "I like the sound of that." she said looking into his eyes. "This may be a party, but I still want to sit and eat.", Skywalker said.

They both chat for awhile, waiting for their foods, when all of a sudden, a male with brownish hair with a fedora, a camera, and a notepad approaches the table. "Ser Skywalker?", he asked, both Skywalker and Asami looked up before he continued, "I'm Wolthuis, reporter for the Canterlot Times. Would you mind telling me about... Who this lovely ladies is with you, Knight Of The Wind?" he asked, hopeful for some juicy gossip.

"Yes, I do mind.", Skywalker responded unenthusiastic, he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with the paparazzi. But the reporter wouldn't be so easily dismissed, "Come on. I'm sure our readers would love to know about your romantic life.".

Skywalker gave an annoyed groan, "I'm sure they would, but that's privet.", gaining a approving nod from Asami. The reporter kept bugging them so Skywalker decided to get rid of him his way. Skywalker lied about a noble flirting with another person as he pointed off in a random direction. Wolthuis gave in a questioningly look, obviously doubting him, "You don't have to believe me. I'm only the Knight Of the Wind.", as the words leave his mouth, the reporter left in an instant, going off in the direction that Skywalker were pointing at. "Good job getting him away from here." Asami said, looking around before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "He was becoming quite bothersome." she said, as Skywalker smiled, "I know. I didn't want him to ruin our dinner.". This in turn made her smile as she whispered. They both smile at each other, and continue there dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile the monorail exiting the Upper Ring wall, the monorail arrives at Poh Kong Station, making a hard brake. After the monorail stops, everyone pushed Mako and Bolin out of it. "All right. Let's see if we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring.", Mako said as they walked to the ticket master. "Passports and tickets.", she asked. Both Bolin and Mako check their pockets, "Where's my money?", Bolin asked as his and his twins brother widen their eyes in realization and stare at each other in disbelief. "No, Kai wouldn't...", Bolin's eyes widen.

Mako and Bolin walking outside Poh Kong station, "The bad news is we're stuck here. The good news is we can go the bathroom wherever we want." Bolin, puts his hand on Mako's shoulder and grins as Mako glares at Bolin with a blank stare and Bolin releases his hold on Mako, looking a little dejected.

* * *

Over at the Future Industries Airship engine room. Skywalker and Asami were walking through the room, Asami wanted to come for some reason. At one of the main control rooms, she turned to face him, "There is a reason I have cleared the engine room.", she said, "None will look for us and no one will hear us.", she said, turning to her moving one of the straps off her shoulder. "I should've known you wouldn't settle for the captain's quarters.", Skywalker said with a smile, "I settle for nothing but the best.", Asami added before the to started to kiss.

Asami's hands moving around his face while Skywalker snaked onto her hips. After a few seconds they broke apart, breath coming in short pants as the initial surge of adrenaline started to face. Skywalker had a half grin on his face as he looked up at his girlfriend.

Asami purred, as they started to undress each other, their discarded sleeping wear laying on the ground in a heap. Asami leaned in for another kiss, Skywalker's hands finding their way into the elastic of her shorts and sliding them part way down her rear, slide them off her smooth legs and throw them to join the other fabric on the floor. Her hands repaid him in kind, his own underwear the last of the clothing to land on the floor and leave them both fully naked.

One hand wrapping around his semi-erect penis as they slid to the floor. Skywalker smiled as he watched Asami turn around so that their heads were level with their hips, giving him a good view of her hips and her slit while she leaned over, hot breath ghosting over his skin just before her tongue licked around his head.

Faintly he noticed the light sheen on her vagina, questing fingers confirming that she was already wet. "How long have you been thinking about this?", he asked, Asami looking back at him while one finger started to gently explore her passage. "On and off ever since I broke up with Mako.", she admitted, planting a soft kiss on his tip before continuing. Skywalker gave her a nod before they both returned to the task at hand, Asami's wet sex was poised directly over his face, Skywalker taking a second to breathe deeply in her scent before his tongue went in for a taste.

As he began to taste her she parted her lips to take his shaft into her mouth, Skywalker grunted as he felt her damp tongue exploring along his length. Skywalker's hands came up to rest on her ass, giving it a tender squeeze while bringing her slit closer to his mouth. She responded to his increased attentions with a renewed vigor, starting to take more of his length into her mouth with each bob of her head until her lips were wrapped firmly around his base. His tongue probed as deep into her moist passage as he could get it, tasting her arousal and being rewarded with moans of pleasure from Asami.

They barely lasted a minute longer on that intensity, Asami pulled back and gasping for breath before letting herself lie flat on top of him. Her vagina was still barely a few inches from his face, her scent strong in his nostrils and making him want her immediately.

"Asami, I gotta do this now!", he panted, easing her up further onto her knees so that he could slide out from under her. The tip of his Penis traced along her cheek, following a line down her neck and between her soft breasts and leaving a faint sheen of saliva and precum where it touched until he was finally out from under her. Arms folded under her head and rear raised in presentation, Asami turned her head to see Skywalker on his knees behind her, his hard penis resting between her rear as he put on a condom, before rubbing it experimentally along her skin. Eyes seeking permission, he glanced at her and got a lustful smile in return.

"Please, Jason.", She murmured back, rocking her hips back in acceptance. He nodded, one hand reaching down to hold his shaft while the other rested on her hip. His tip slid along her ass, brushing momentarily against her anus until it finally reached his intended target, pressing easily into her silken folds thanks to her built up arousal. "Ooooh, you have no idea how much I wanted this!", she gasped, relishing the feeling of being filled by his penis.

"Anything for my girls.", Skywalker grinned, his other hand finding its way onto her other hip so that he had a good hold. Drawing back, he started to thrust into her at a medium pace, getting a loud moan from Asami as his shaft rubbed along her soft inner walls. Asami let herself be lost in the pleasure of their sex. "Nnngh, Jason!", Asami moaned again, her hips unconsciously rocking back in time with his in order to get him as deep inside her as possible. He could feel his tip brushing against her most sensitive spot, bringing one leg up so that he had a more stable position to thrust into her. Now he could increase his pace, thrusting faster and harder into her heated passage and getting even louder moans as his prize. "Oh Jason! I'm going to cum!", one last cry escaped her lips as she felt her orgasm hit, shivering as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Ahhh, here it comes!", he grunted, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could. The pressure building up in the base of his shaft, combined with Asami's mind melting heat and the grip of her vagina around him bringing him to his edge. Skywalker let out a roar, his body stiffening a little as he blew his load. "Whoa..." Asami said dreamily, her knees giving out from under her so that she was lying flat on the floor. Panting, Skywalker laid down next to her, pulling her into a cuddle, Asami turning her head to give him a satisfied smile. There were no more words that night, sleep claiming them with no resistance.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the lower ring, a hungry Bolin and Mako are walking along the street. "Fwoo, I'm getting really hungry.", Bolin said as he holds his stomach. He gasps as a fruit stall. "Haah, we might have to hustle up a little breakfast with the old, fruit stand scam. Come on.", Bolin said as he grabs a reluctant Mako by the arm and drags him to the fruit stand, where flies surround the fruit. Bolin wraps his arm around Mako. "You remember how it goes.", Bolin said, "I push you into the stand, you scream. I pretend to faint."

They quickly made nicked themselves a few pieces of fruit and quickly made their way into an allyway. "We really shouldn't have done that.", Mako said with a frown, as he looked at the bruised, moldy fruit, "It's disgusting. Why did we steal it?", he wonderd to himself, before they heard a voice call out to them.

The twins looked to the entrence of the allyway, showing a young man about their age, with sickingly pale skin and ruby red eyes. On his upper body he wears a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. From the few locks that stuck from under his hood, they saw he had light blonde hair.

"You know, stealing isn't very nice.", the stranger said, glaring at them from under his hood. Mako and Bolin looked at each other, not sure what to make of him before taking a fighting stance. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.", the stranger said, sounding rather bored.

"Oh why? Because you have bending?", Mako asked ready to defend himself against this stranger. "No, because I have these.", the stranger said, holding up his fist. The mass in his arms seemed to shift as out of both fists, three small metal claws popped out. "Oh, shit it's Wolverine!", Bolin said as the stranger charged at them.

* * *

 **And that is another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Merry Christmas to you all!**


	34. Chapter 34: Not Leaving Without Them

**Greetings one and all! And welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and now on to the reviews.**

 **Pacjr13: Nope. Bolin just has been reading Jason's comic's.**

 **mpowers045: If it would happen, Jason's friends would probably consider him a god. Though honestly, I don't see Jason as the marriage type.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

The stranger attacked, slashing and stabbing at the brothers, but they narrowly managed to evade, leaving them with a few cuts and bruises, as Bolin earthbends at him as Mako subsequently firebends two fire blasts, sending the stranger back. The stranger got back on his feet with an upkick, baring his teeth, he charged at them again, much faster than before.

Surprised by the sudden burst of speed, Mako failed to react in time and was flung across alleyway and smashing into a wall, dropping the lucky charm Skywalker had given him. The stranger turned his attention of Bolin, but he tries and fails to earthbends the attacker away from him, but with an inhuman leaping ability, evaded the earth wave and Bolin saw himself face to face with the ruby eyed stranger.

Preparing to block and evaded the stranger's claws, Bolin was surprised when the stranger's claws disappeared, the mass around his right armed shifted, turning his arm from his right elbow into an elongated double ended blade, turning it into a giant razor-sharp cutting weapon. The stranger effortlessly cut through Bolin's earthwall, forcing Bolin on the defense, he evades with a backflip, but felt himself being kicked into the ribs, sending him close to a recovering Mako. The two looked up at the stranger, or in their opinion the abomination.

Though the stranger wasn't looking at them anymore, something had caught his attention. Transforming his blade back into a normal arm before bending down and picking up the good luck charm. "Who gave this to you?", he asked, dangling the charm in front of them, "Tell me before I rip the answer from your skulls."

"Jason Skywalker.", Mako admitted, trying to think of a way to fight this young man off. Something gleamed in the stranger's eye, before he tossed the charm back to Mako. "Take me to him.", the stranger said, his voice indicating that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Mako and Bolin stood up trying to explain, the stand owner and his son walk up to them. "Good thing you got them, stranger.", the son asked, but his father looked surprised. "Bolin? Mako?", he asked, much to the surprise of everyone. "You know them?", the stranger asked.

"They look just like San.", the stall owner said with a smile, Mako and Bolin opens their eyes wider. "They're your cousins Tu! My brother San's kids."

* * *

They enter some buildings, Mako and Bolin being closely watched by the blonde stranger. The older man who introduced himself as Chow continued to speak, "Your father sent us a letter years ago with your names, but that was the last we heard from him. Then we saw your pictures in the sports magazine with your bending team, and Bolin, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious!", Chow said, with Bolin muttering that they are not really comedies.

"Yeah, I could probably be a pro-bender or an actor or something if I lived in a mansion in Republic City like you guys. You don't know what it's like on the streets. You got to be tough.", Tu said, flexing his arms. "Oh, Mako and Bolin grew up on the streets. Homeless, then they were in a gang, then they lived in a gym.", the blonde stranger said, surprising both brother with his detailed knowledge of their history before Chow dragged them into his home. "Hey everybody! Look who's here, San's kids: Mako and Bolin.", Chow announced as everyone starts to smile.

* * *

A little while later, at Team Avatar's residence, where Korra punches a protective glove in anger, as Asami is helping her train as Skywalker looks on. "I know that Earth Queen." Asami counter-attacks, which she dodges, "Is lying to us! I can tell by that stupid little queenly smirk of hers!"

Korra rises with airbending and attacks Asami with an air kick, knocking off one of her protective gloves. "Hey, I think I can use a break. You letting off steam is starting to, hurt. A lot.", she unstraps her other glove. Korra gives an apology as Pabu chitters and run forward. As they turn to see Mako and Bolin running toward them, panting as the stranger calmly followed them.

"Mako. Bolin. You're okay, where have you been?", Skywalker asked, as his friends tried to catch their breath. "We chased Kai. Train. Slipped away. Lower Ring. Slept in trash pile. Attack by that guy. Met our family. Grandma tears. Mako scarf. Earth Queen. Lying.", Bolin explains before he slumps onto the floor. "Can you interpret that?", Asami asked, turning to her boyfriend and Korra.

"I think he means the Earth Queen's been secretly taking away airbenders and forcing them into her army.", Skywalker explained before turning his attention to the stranger, who in the mean time had taken off his hood, showing that the front of his blonde hair concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smooth and flaky.

Skywalker stared at the stranger for a few moments, amber's staring into ruby reds. IT seemed the two had a stare down before Skywalker appeared before the stranger in a burst of speed and the two engaging in a bro-hug. "Griffifth!", Skywalker exclaimed as he let the young man, now named Griffifth go, "What are you doing here?"

Griffifth had a smile on his face, showing he was really happy to see him, "What? Your the only one allowed to travel between Worlds?", the blond crossed his arms, his scowl reappeared as he noticed the rest of Team Avatar look at him. "Jason, who is this?", Korra asked as she stood next to her boyfriend, not entirely sure what to make of this stranger. "Sorry, this is Griffifth, he is one of my best friends from my World and a member of the Harmonic Heroes.", Skywalker explained, before Korra and Asami introduced themselves. "Griffifth, nice to meet you. Jason told us a lot about you.", Korra said as she shook hands with him.

"He never mentioned you or Asami.", Griffifth said, Korra could have sworn she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes, before he added under Skywalker's raised eyebrow, "I was only joking. Jason wouldn't shut up about either of the the first few weeks he came back.", he added with a smile, both Korra and Asami admitted that he actually looked quite handsome when he did.

"Sorry for attacking you two. I thought you were common thieves.", Griffifth started turning to Mako and Bolin before he was stopped him, telling them that the Queen was approaching in a sedan. "Quick! Pabu. Shirt.", Bolin said as he opens his outer shirt, Pabu jumps in, chittering in protest, "I know. Sorry. Kinda sweaty."

As the Earth Queen and Gun arrived, she told to tell them the news, "We've received word from the Yang Province. There have been reports of airbenders there. One of all these in it. It's the very thing you've been looking for.", Gun explained. "Thank you! That is just the most wonderful news. Ever.", Skywalker said sarcastically. "So, I assume you and your... friends her will be leaving immediately.", the Earth Queen asked before sneezing repeated with unease, "Is there an animal in my presence?"

"N-no, Your Majesty. I would never allow an animal near you.", Gun quickly said as Bolin folds his arms innocently. Pabu's tail pops out of his shirt. Shocked, Bolin clasps his arms around the tail and runs off. "If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's your head. Anyway, if you need any assistance pack, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way by evening."

"Uhh, this evening? I'm not sure about leaving so soon...", Korra started trying to think of a excuse but it was Asami who quickly came up with something, "Because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll, take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs.". The Earth Queen continues sneezing. Gun walks off, and the Queen follows, sneezing onto his sleeve. "Nice one, Asami.", Skywalker complimented, "That should buy us some time."

* * *

Later at the Team Avatar's residence where everyone is having a meeting. "I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders.", Tenzin said angrily. "Those people should not be forced to join an army.", Griffifth added, his arms crossed. "Well, technically, the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens.", Bumi started, but stopped as he noticed that everyone stares at him silently, "What? It's true."

"Guys, what if Kai was spotted airbending? He might have been taken too.", Jinora said worriedly. "Don't worry, Jinora. We'll find him.", Skywalker assured her, making Jinora more encoureged. "We just need to figure out where to look.", Korra added, rubbing her chin. "You guys don't happen to have anything with Kai's scent on it, do you?", Griffifth asked, much to the surprise of the others but Skywalker got where he was going. "Yes, we could use Griffifth's tracing abilities to find Kai's location and the other airbenders.", Skywalker said, before slamming his fist on the table, "Let's get all the airbenders and Kai out!"

It wasn't difficult for Griffifth at all after he took in Kai's scent from a old scarf of his. The scent pointed towards the Earth Queen's temple. "I can't believe Miss Queeny Smug Face had them right under our noses the whole time!", Korra said after Skywalker and Griffifth had come back. "We have to get those airbenders out.", Skywalker said, starting to thing of idea's on how to do it. "All right. We go in under the cover of darkness: two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer and... does anyone have a badgermole that knows Morse code?", Bumi suggested.

"I can get two of those three. But I have no idea where to get twelve tons of blasting jelly.", Skywalker said, rubbing the back of his head. "Was he always like that?", Mako asked Griffifth. "Worse.", the blonde responded before they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh great, not the Queen again. Everyone, act natural. And Bolin...", Skywalker said as Tenzin stood up. Bolin opens his outer shirt, "I'm on it!" but Pabu chitters in protest, "What? Hey, I'm not sweaty this time!", Pabu jumps in, and wiggles around. Tenzin glances at others and opens the door, showing it was not the Earth Queen, but instead it was Lin.

"Lin? What are you doing here?", A surprised Tenzin asked , as Lin walked in. "We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's in danger.", the chief explained. "Again?", Skywalker snarkked, before Lin continued. "I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq. Zaheer and the others have escaped." Tenzin was shocked to hear this, asking how this happened, apparently this Zaheer had become an airbender. "Alright, hold on! Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on? Who's Zaheer? Why is my life in danger?", Korra asked.

"What did they do that you have Lord Zuko and Korra's dad after them? Did they tried to kill the Earth Queen?", Skywalker asked, "Can't blame them for that.".

"Shortly after we find out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities."

"So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away.", Korra said, turning her gaze to the ground, but she felt her boyfriends hand give it a slight squeeze, showing he was there for her. "Why were they trying to kidnap Korra? I mean... I understand why they would do it now.", Skywalker asked. "We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day no one knows what their motive was. Now we need to get you back to Republic City where I can protect you.", Lin explained, but Korra wasn't one to just run. "Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before.", Lin countered, but Skywalker was the one to spoke up.

"...I doubt they're as dangerous as Evil Incarnate AKA Unavaatu.", Skywalker explained, "I can't say I am speaking for Korra but we came here for the airbenders and we are not leaving without them.", Korra agreed with them. "Fine. Let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?", Lin asked.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter for you, I hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	35. Chapter 35: They Don't Need To Know

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to the first installment of Avatar Heroes of the year 2016! I hope you all had a fantastic New Years, and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Glad your looking forward to it.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Late at night, just outside the military compound where the airbenders are being held captive, two guards are on petrol as before they run into Jinora. "Hi.", the young airbender said. The two guards where startled before figuring out who she is. "Oh, it's just that little airbender girl who came with the Avatar. You shouldn't be walking around here all alone.", one of them said. Jinora calmly pointed behind the guards, "I'm not alone.", she corrected them. The guards turn around to see Skywalker, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Bumi, Tenzin and Griffifth in their fighting stances. The guards where quickly overpowered, knocked out and tied up. "Just like old times.", Griffifth said as he and Skywalker hide the bodies.

"Just like old times.", Skywalker said, giving his friend a fist bump before turning to the group, "Tenzin, Bumi and Korra, come with me to find the airbender. Bolin, Mako, Jinora and Griffifth you four, find Kai. We'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong."

Sneaking into the prison, they reach the cell that holds the airbenders with no trouble, Skywalker rips the heavy metal door out off its hinges. Inside they found the airbener who had woken up from their sleep. "What's going on? Who are you?", one of them asked. "It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan.", Skywalker started. "I'm the Avatar, and we are getting you all out of here.", Korra added, the airbenders start murmuring. "Everyone, please. You must stay calm and quiet if we want this to work.", Skywalker said, another airbender asking what to work, "Uhm... We're sneaking out? Right about now? We're going to get you away from the Earth Queen and out of the city?"

Everyone begins to run out of the prison. One of the airbenders stops to talk to Skywalker, Korra and Tenzin outside of the entrance. "There's an airbender that's not here. His name is Kai. We need to get him.", the three nodded, "We're already taking care of it.", Skywalker said as Bumi was crouching down load and speaking into a walkie-talkie, "This is Papa Dragon. The breezies are in the hold. Cue the balloons!"

* * *

Meanwhile over at prison which contained Kai. Griffifth used his fist to tear the door apart. Inside they indeed found Kai looking up at them. "Come on. We're getting you out.", Griffifth said as Jinora runs and hugs him, than kisses him on the cheek. "Whoa! Tenzin's not gonna be happy about this!", Bolin said. "Then don't tell him.", Mako responded, getting a shocked look from his twin. "How can I not? This is too juicy! Jason would agree with me.", Bolin said as Kai walked up to them. "Thanks for coming to get me. I'm really sorry about stealing your wallets, and running away, and getting you stuck on that train.", Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck. Bolin gave a sigh, then hugs Kai, "We can't stay mad at you."

"Yes, we can! I had a lot of money in that wallet! Jason would agree with me.", Mako responded, before Griffifth told them that they needed to keep moving. They run down the hall and turn a corner, but the rest of their path is blocked by three Dai Li agents. "Deserting her Majesty's Army is high treason. Punishable by death!", one of them said before they simultaneously bend rock gloves at the five.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the temple, Skywalker and Korra hide behind a wall, scouting the courtyard for trouble or for any Dai Li agents. Seeing as nothing seemed wrong, they nod at each other. "Come on! It's clear.", Korra said. As they run out, Skywalker felt something off. Looking behind him, he saw a small army of Dai Li agents on the structure of the temple, who quickly surround them. "So, you've discovered my elite army.", the voice of the Earth Queen said as she stepped out of the shadow, "I see their loyalty still needs some work."

"These airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons! They have a right to choose their own paths.", Skywalker said, staring the queen down. "These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen.", the Earth Queen said smugly, "Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!", she threaten. "What do you wanna do Korra?", Skywalker asked, his girlfriend raising an eyebrow at him. "What do you think? They're leaving with us!", Korra declared, earning a proud smile from Skywalker. "Thats my girl!"

"No, they're not!", the Earth Queen declared as she turns and walks backward, and the first row of Dai Li agents begins bending rock gloves at Team Avatar and the airbenders. All of the airbenders began bending blasts of air back at the Dai Li, attempting to hold their ground while the airship ladder lands.

* * *

Meanwhile at Griffifth, Bolin, Mako, Jinora and Kai, who are still fighting the three agents. Mako avoids a rock glove, and he and Bolin fire attacks back at the agents, who successfully evade Mako's attack. However, one of them is knocked into wall by an heavy punch from Griffifth, who in with the same fist, pins another agent against the wall, knocking him out. Mako firebends at the last remaining agent, who stops the blast with an earth pillar. He sends a rock glove spiraling quickly at Jinora, and manages to capture her into his grip. Kai's charges at the agent, avoiding a boulder sent his way, and fires two air bending blasts to knock the agent backward and free Jinora. "I guess I am as good as I thought.", Kai standing over the grunting agent. "Don't get cocky kid!", Griffifth told him, as they quickly made their way of of it.

Back at to the airship, the last two airbenders enter the airship. Skywalker, Korra and Tenzin, are holding off Dai Li agents who attempt to climb the temple. Tenzin whistles for his bison. He, Skywalker and Korra jump on and Oogi begins to fly away, as the Earth Queen looks on. The Earth Queen orders the Dai Li agents to take them down. The agents begin bending rocks at the bison, and one narrowly misses Skywalker's head. "Ass! That could have been my face!", Skywalker shouts as his eyes start to glow red, before shooting Heat Beam from his eyes and destroy the incoming attacks.

"Where are the others?", Korra asked and just as she said that, Bolin, Mako, Jinora, Griffifth and Kai running down the temple steps. "We need help!", Bolin said as two Dai Li agents rise to new heights on earth pillars, and begin firing down at the escapees. Korra steers Oogi away from the airship, and Bolin sends himself and his allies into the air with an earth pillar, as Oogi flies over to break their fall.

"Whoa, that was awesome!", Kai said, but was cut off by how Skywalker was looking, his eyes still glowing red. "Don't get cocky kid!", he told him, not spotting Kai's terrified look.

* * *

A few hours later, on a desert mountain top. Skywalker, Tenzin and Korra standing before the airbenders. "I know that none of you chose to become airbenders. But now you do have a choice.", Skywalker started with Tenzin adding, "We can relocate you somewhere safe, or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple, to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide is up to you. But I would like you to remember with great power comes great responsibility.", that last line got an amused smile from Skywalker. The airbenders agree to go with Tenzin, bringing tears to his eyes.

A little while later, as the airbenders boarded Oogi, Skywalker, Korra and Tenzin were having a last talk before going their seperate ways. "Good luck at the Northern Air Temple. I'll send more airbenders your way when I find them.", Korra said. "Be careful out there, and just a hint of advice, I don't think Senna and Tonraq want any grandchildren just yet.", Tenzin said with a fatherly smile.

"Don't think I would make a good dad... The males in my family don't have the best track record of that.", Skywalker muttered, before getting a smirk on his face. "Before I forget to ask, Tenzin. Have you been reading one of my comics?".

"You had left one at the diner table the other day, and I admit it was a entertaining book.", Tenzin said. "I know what we're gonna give you for your birthday, Spider-man comic's!", Skywalker said with a smirk.

* * *

The Future Industries Airship and Oogi, simultaneously rising and flying off in different directions. On the top deck of the ship, Skywalker and Griffifth were leaning on the railing, overlooking the scenery. "I will take my leave too.", Griffifth said, before his expression turned serious, "Jason, are you okay? After the final battle... You just seem so distant from us. We're scared that your drifting away from us."

Skywalker looked guilty, turning his gaze away from his friend, "Most of my friends had their lives ruined by him... I just feel...", he started but was cut off by Griffifth, who had crossed his arms. "Please don't tell me you blame yourself for everything... again.", Griffifth said with a roll of his red eyes, "Remember what you once told me? Parent's are parent's, you are you."

Skywalker gave a nod, as his blonde friend continued to speak, "Do they know about?...", Griffifth asked, but his black haired friend shook his head. "...They don't need to know.", he said, quickly looking normal when he spotted Korra and Asami walking towards them. "Thank you for your help with the airbenders, Griffifth.", Asami said.

"No, problem. You two better look after Jason, if anything happens to him... Yes, well... I will eat you!", Griffifth said, a slight scowl on his face. After Korra and Asami gave him their word that nothing bad will happen to Skywalker, despise his protest that he won't need it, he gave them a smile before raising his hand and opening a white rift, similar to the one Skywalker makes, before entering the Rift, closing it behind him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, it seems traveling between Worlds isn't just something only Jason can do. I hope you enjoyed it, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and a fantastic year and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	36. Chapter 36: A Family Matter

**Greetings, one and all, and once again welcome to another installment of Avatar Heroes.** **On a side note, I am planning on doing a X-Over with my Harry Potter story, my Kill La Kill story and this story after I am done with Year 4 in my Harry Potter story. It won't be necessary to read those stories, though there are going some spoilers of each story in it, also it will be AU/What-If to all three stories, so it won't mess up the story lines. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Next chapter, buddy.**

 **Wolf King 0811: I will be dropping some hints here and there, though they will play a big part in Book 5.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

On a open field, Naga jumps around and catches a ball with her mouth before making her way to Korra. As Naga drops the ball in front of Korra, she airbends the ball away from the airship, getting Naga to fetch it back. "While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you down. We should get moving.", Lin said.

"Relax Beifong, we just got here.", Skywalker waved her off as he was lying down in the grass, "Besides, no one knows where Korra is except us." Naga comes back drops the ball, while Korra pats her. "I think she wants you to throw it for her.", Korra said to Lin, who looks down at the ball covered in saliva, "I'll pass, thanks."

Asami and Mako came out of the airship, approaching them with a smile, "Good news everyone! We just got a call from the radio about another airbender.", Asami said as she stood next to Skywalker. "They are in a city called Zaofu, the home of the Metal Clan.", Mako explained and at the naming of the city, Lin become uneasy. "You know the place?", Skywalker asked sitting up. "Uhh... Never been there.", Lin said uneasy as she folds her arms, "But I don't want you going there. I would rest a lot easier if you were back at Republic City."

Korra shook her head, "Sorry, if there's an airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we are going next.", Korra said as the rest went back to the airship. With an upwards kick, Skywalker got back on his feet, "Alright! Zaofu here we come!" he and Korra enter the airship, as Lin puts her head down in disappointment. Naga rolls the ball over to Lin, but is left upset after Lin bursts it using her cables.

* * *

A little while later, as they are flying over the city of Zaofu. Bolin looks out the window excitedly, "Wow! Wow! Wow! An entire city made of metal! Wohoho, you should feel right at home, Beifong.", he said turning to Lin who looked just as excited as always. Korra appears a little unhappy at Lin's behavior while Skywalker raises his eye brow.

The Airship proceeds to land at one of the stations controlled by metalbenders, using a crane to connect the metal cable to the airship. Two other metalbenders subsequently build a stairway for the airship's passengers. While the rest of Team Avatar walk out calmly, Lin is slumped on the seat, uninterested. "Aren't you coming?", Asami asked. "What's there to see? It's metal. Big whoop. Just find the airbender and let's get moving. Don't tell anyone I'm here.", Lin responded.

"Why not?", Skywalker asked, earning a glare from Lin. "I don't need to explain myself to you, Skywalker. Just do what I say."

"Beifong must be on her period or something.", Skywalker muttered as they exited the ship. "Jason, I doubt Chief Beifong is on her period 24/7.", Mako said back, much to their surprised amusement. Team Avatar exit the airship, where they are greeted by three people. "Avatar Korra. It is an honor to meet you. My name is Aiwei.", the middle one introduced himself, as Team Avatar bows in greeting, "Is this everyone?"

"Ayup. Just us.", Skywalker said, with Korra backing him up. "So... Can I meet the new airbender?". Aiwei nodded and gestures for Team Avatar to follow him. The escorts close the gate after them and they descend down the dock. They board a tram, where Team Avatar and Aiwei are, while Bolin looks out excitedly as the tram passes a statue of Toph Beifong. "That statue honors the first metalbender.", Aiwei explained, "Toph Beifong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his, or her, highest potential."

"Does this Toph live here?", Skywalker asked, with Bolin excitedly adding, "Are we going to get to meet her?", but to his disappointment, they could now. "She would visit from time to time, but years ago she left to wander the world, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since.", Aiwei explained as the tram continues its path and heads for the edge of Zaofu, stopping at the terminal.

* * *

At a dance studio, eight dancers are rehearsing on a flattened metal lotus flower. They fire metal cables to the ceiling, and four of them swing upward before landing, while the four bottom dancers bend the petals for their team-mates to land on. The dancers bounce from petal to petal, before jumping to the middle, where the flower closes. The dancers open the flower, where the inside dancers pose with graceful poise. "Training?", Korra asked, but Aiwei explained that they are rehearsing for a dance premiere next month. One of the dancers, claps to the others, telling them they were done for the day before approaching Team Avatar. "Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin.".

"Please call me Su. Great to finally meet you, Ser Skywalker, Avatar Korra. And this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami.", Su said, with Mako commenting that she had done her research. "I make it my business to know who's visiting my city."

"So, you're a dancer.", Skywalker asked and Su pulled out a finger with every stated profession, "Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interests.", Su explained. until Aiwei whispers something to her her, her expression turned unhappily. "Ser Skywalker, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?"

"I did not.", Skywalker said, keeping his face straight. Su gave him a scowl, before turning to Korra. "Fine then. Avatar Korra, why is Ser Skywalker lying?"

"Wha?... What makes you think we're lying?", Korra asked. "Ser Skywalker, is very difficult to read." Aiwei said, placing his arms behind his back, while Skywalker crosses his arms, "I like it that way.", the black haired youngman said. "You on the other hand, are not, Avatar Korra. I'm a truth seer. When people lie, their breathing and heart rate increase. I can sense the most subtle of changes. I notice it on you Avatar Korra."

"Oh, you mean that same thing Jason can do, but what he always forgets about?", Bolin pointed out, making a good point if you asked Skywalker. "Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city.", Su continued. "Except the secrets he keeps.", Skywalker added, making a good point if you asked Mako and Bolin. "We came with Republic City's Chief of Police.", Korra admitted, seeing no reason to keep up the lie, "She didn't want anyone to know she was here."

Su looked surprised once more when she heard this, "Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello."

"Wait, you and Beifong know each other?", Skywalker asked, earning a chuckle from the Su. "You're joking, right?... Lin never told you about me?", Su said, much to their surprise, "I'm Lin's sister." Team Avatar listens to the news with surprise and disbelief. "I did not see that one coming..."

* * *

Back at the police airship, where Lin looks out of the window over Zaofu. She was slightly startled when Skywalker suddenly floated in front of the window, "Beifong! I found out why you're so against coming here.", Skywalker said through the window, "Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?"

"Half-sister.", Lin corrected him, turning to see Korra and Su entering the airship. "Same mom, different dads, so what? We're blood, Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say 'hello'.", Su said as she approached her sister. "I have nothing to say to you.", Lin bitterly said, turning back to the window, only to find Skywalker still floating in front of it.

"You two haven't spoken in thirty years? How come?", Skywalker both Su and Lin told him to ask the other, Su saying she at least tried. "Oh, don't put that on me. You're the one who tore our family apart.", Lin said accusingly. "And you've done a banged up job keeping it that way." Su accused back. Skywalker disappeared from the window and in a white blur of speed, appeared in the room. "Look, we can stay here arguing about the past all day, but that's not reason we came here."

"Oh yeah. The new airbender, almost forgot.", Korra said. Su nodded, telling them that her daughter is thrilled to meet them. "Beifong, your niece is the new airbender! Isn't that amazing?", Skywalker said, but Lin wasn't really responding.

A little while later at a field with metal columns, where a metal disks ricochets between, with two people on either sides playing. "Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power Disk. They invented it all on their own." Wing shoots the disc to Wei, who redirects it, ricocheting it between multiple columns. Wei fires the disc back, ricocheting against a column. Wing leaps to intercept the disc, but fails to catch it, which slams onto a net. "Looks like fun.", Skywalker admitted.

As the group heads trough a gallery filled with metal sculptures, where a sculptor works on one with metalbending. "Huan, I'd like you to meet the Avatar and her friends. And your aunt Lin.", Su said, the group was about to introduce themselves but Huan spoke to them without looking back, "Hey."

"Skrillex?", Skywalker asked as he noticed Huan's appearance, the only thing he lacked was glasses. "Wow, that's a really nice... banana? Very, very life-like.", Bolin said about Huan's sculpture. "It's not a banana!", Huan said, suddenly turning to them, a angry look on his face, "It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence, represents the dawning of a New Age." Skywalker raised an eyebrow, looking at Bolin before looking back, "...Obviously.", he said deadpan and as they walked away, Bolin whispered to Skywalker, "I mean, that's a banana right?"

The group walking toward a young lady reading a book, "And this is my daughter, Opal.", Su introduced. Opal looked up at them, putting her book down and walking up to them. "Wow, Avatar Korra and Ser Skywalker. I can't believe you're here. You are so amazing.", she said impressed. "It's great to meet you, Opal.", Korra said. "Opal. That's a beautiful name.", Bolin said making her blush. "One of my friends has a cat named Opal.", Skywalker said.

"I'm Bolin.", he introduced himself, with Opal also awkwardly introducing herself. Bolin looks off awkwardly, while Lin storms toward them. "Great. We've found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here.", Lin said. "And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt, Lin.", Su told, Opal's eyes lighten up, getting a smile on her face. "Really? I've always wanted to meet you. My Mom has told so many stories about you.", she started. : "I'm sure she has.", Lin annoyed responded annoyed.

"So I'll send all of you out to the guesthouse while Korra trains Opal.", Su started but Korra said she was hoping Opal could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple. "That sounds amazing.", Opal admitted but Su shot the idea down. "Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here. Now I'll see you all at dinner. And come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth."

"...I doubt his cooking is better than Jason's.", Bolin said, giving his friend a low-five. As the group walks away, Skywalker turns to Lin. "Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice.", he asked, the older woman glared at him, "Okay, okay. It's a family matter."

* * *

Later that night the metal panels surrounding the city close as they sat in the dining area. "Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi, paired with a ginger infused pea tendril, and hibiscus root salad.", the chef told them, before bowing and walking off, where he bows to Baatar as they cross paths.

Baatar as his eldest son walks past with a stack of paperwork, "Sorry, dear, I'm going to have to take dinner to my office. I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station model.", he said and Su told him to not let her get in the way of his inspiration. "Who was that?", Skywalker asked, Su told them that was her brilliant architect and husband, Baatar, and their oldest son, "He engineers all my husband's projects."

"Five kids. What a nightmare.", Lin muttered poking at her food. "No. My children are a blessing.", Su said back, enjoying her food. "Yeah, Mom used to say that too, but she never meant it.", Lin said back, the two sisters exchanged glares at each other. "Mmmm. I have to admit, I was pretty skeptical when he said 'pea tendrils', but this is delicious.", Bolin admitted, making Opal, who was sitting next to him laugh. "I know, right. I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life.", Opal said.

"Oh. I had plenty when Mako and I were living in the streets. I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from the dumpster can be.", Bolin said, earning a sympathetically look from Opal. Picking up on this, he quickly added, "No, no, it's okay, that's all in the past. Things are great now. I got to be a pro-bender, walked into a dangerous revolution, became a mover star, and now, I'm helping the Avatar rebuild a whole nation."

Opal looked envious, "Wow. Your life sounds so exciting." she admitted. Bolin rubbed the back of his head, "It's mostly a lot of running and fighting and somewhere in there a boss battle. But Jason always hogs that part.", he admitted. "Yes, a history of close calls, narrow escapes and more near-death encounter than I care to remember.", Asami added.

"How's your search for the new airbenders going?", Su asked Skywalker and Korra. They admitted not to great, recounting the events when they had to rescue the group of airbenders from the Earth Queen. "Oh, she's horrible. She thinks she can just do whatever she wants. I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated.", Su said, before changing the subject. "I heard there was some trouble at Air Temple Island."

"Yeah, I was attack by some guy dressed in all black... Morgenstern or something.", Korra said casually but was startled when someone next to her let out a loud "You were what!?". Skywalker had shot to his feet, "Why didn't you tell me you had fought him?". Much to Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako and even Lin was surprised by the amount of hate Skywalker spoke. Even Amon, Tarrlok or Unalaq hadn't earned that same tone from him.

"Why else did you think he had my lucky charm you gave me?", Korra said back, not understanding why Morgenstern would set her boyfriend off so much. It wasn't until he looked into Korra and Asami's eyes, seeing the concern they contained, that he finally calmed down. "Excuse me...", Skywalker muttered, as he left the dining hall.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the courtyard, Skywalker was walking around not really looking where he was going until he bumped into someone. "Sorry.", Skywalker muttered. The person he had run into was a woman, about Korra's hight, she had black hair, a tanned skin, green eyes and a small mole under her eye. "It's alright... Hey, aren't you Ser Skywalker?", she said, and he nodded. "My name is Kuvira, I am a big fan.", Kuvira said, giving him a slight bow, "Though I must admit, I had expected some one with your reputation to be a bit... taller?", she said, sounding a little bit like a fan meeting her favorite idol.

"I was hoping to run into you while you were here, I just wanted to say that how you handled the Equalists Revolt and Unavaatu Crisis despise the resistance you got from President Raiko.", Kuvira said, earning a slight smile from Skywalker, "And maybe... no, you must be busy."

"What do you want?", Skywalker asked, pushing away his anger and giving her an encouraging smile. "If you have the time, I would like to have a sparing match with you.", Kuvira requested, and Skywalker told her to lead the way, a smile appeared on the young woman's face.

Skywalker and Kuvira stood on the training grounds, bowing to each other before their match began. Kuvira began the battle, she shoots metal plates at Skywalker, but he evades them, sliding over the ground standing behind Kuvira. She quickly turns around and bends a boulder at her opponent, but Skywalker appeared in front of her in a blur of speed, swiping at Kuvira's ankle, somersaulting her through the air, falling down a few yards away.

Kuvira's rises up from the ground, her hair untangles in the process, she shoots two plates at Skywalker but once again Skywalker evades, and reaches out, and forced her on her knees, Kuvira tried to resit but relented and giving him the win. Skywalker smiled, walking over to her and extended his hand helping her back up. "Your good Kuvira. If you want a rematch, let me know.", Skywalker said, and his new metalbending friend nodded, and they went for another round.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Best Birthday Ever

**Greetings, one and all and I once again welcome you to another chapter of Avatar Heroes! I hope you enjoy this was, and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: T.M.I., bro, T.M.I.**

 **Argorok: Thanks for the compliment, and I will try.**

 **And on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker is sitting at a river, looking in the distance until he heard someone walk up to him. "Hey Jason.", it was Asami, though Skywalker didn't respond, "Mind if I sit down?", she asked and he shook his head before Asami took a seat next to him. A silent moment follows before Asami speaks up. "Jason... Did this Morgenstern did something to you?"

Skywalker let out a seep sigh, "Remember how I told you how my mother died after giving birth to me?", one of his girlfriends nodded, "She didn't die at childbirth, actually... She was murdered by... Morgenstern.", he paused as Asami gasped in shock. "He wanted to kill me because of some sort of propechy. But when he whiped out everyone in the Temple my mother lived, she send me in a escape pod to another World. Morgenstern killed her and thanks to him, most of my friends life were destroyed by that monster."

"So that's why you were so worried when Korra mentioned him you became so worried.", Asami said before placing her arms around her boyfriend who was surprised by this, "Jason, I know this must be really hard for you to talk about, but thank you for trusting me." They spent the next half hour wrapped around in each other's hug.

* * *

Later in Su's study, where Korra admires a model of Zaofu, while Skywalker came in, getting a glare from his girlfriend. "Hey Korra.", he said, getting an irritated growl from her as he sits on the couch. "Sorry that I got so angry at you... It's just... the thought that Morgenstern would try to hurt you to get to me frightens me. If anything happens to you or Asami like... what happened to... Claire... I don't know if I could go on...", he said, finding two sky deep blue eyes, looking at him. "If you didn't had such a cute face, I wouldn't have forgiven you this easily.", Korra said with a slight smirk, before placing a soft kiss on his lips, "By the way, why did Morgenstern came after me?"

"I can't be sure, but I think he wanted your Avatar State.", Skywalker explained, much to her surprise, "I don't know how it works exactly. But Morgenstern had this ability that he can absorb other people's special abilities. The Avatar State would be a massive boost to his already massive power, not that he needed it." Then Su came in as she commented about the scale of the city, "You know, before I built this city, there was nothing here. I wanted to make my mark on the world.", Su said much amused by how Skywalker and Korra exchanged a small kiss. "It's amazing. Thank you for being so welcoming and I'm sorry for how Lin's been acting."

"May I ask what happened with you two?", Skywalker asked, Su saying it's complicated, they never had a normal childhood. "Who has these days?", Skywalker snarked as Su started to explain. "Neither of us knew our fathers and Toph was always busy being Chief of Police. Because Mom grew up in such a strict house, she gave us all the freedom in the world, hoping we'd figure out our own paths. That sounds like a good thing and in a way it was. But we both ended up fighting for Mom's attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop. I was... more of a rebel.", Su added.

"Mom wasn't too happy with how either of us turned out. When I was sixteen, I left home to explore the world. I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a travelling circus for a while, and lived in a sandbender commune in a desert. It took me a while, but, I finally realized what I was looking for was a family. So I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect who later became my husband, and created a place I could truly call home."

"It sounds like you've created the perfect life here.", Skywalker commented but Su looked downcast. "Almost. I've always wanted Lin to be a part of it, but I gave up hope long ago of her ever coming around." Skywalker and Korra looks away sympathetically.

* * *

A little while later, at the washing room, Skywalker is washing his hair, Mako is styling his hair, while Bolin brushes his teeth. "So, you and Opal seemed to hit it off dinner. I think she's really into you.", Mako said to his brother, often eyes Skywalker. "Yeah, I know. She's sweet and pretty and super nice. Too bad she's not my type.", Bolin added, much to the other two amusement.

"Right. Your type is dumb movie star or psycho ice princess.", Skywalker said amused before washing the shampoo out of his air. Bolin spits out his toothpaste, "You know, that really hurts a little bit. Right... here.", he said as he looks at mirror, adjusting his face.

"I have been meaning to ask Jason, what hair product do you use?", Mako asked as his friend lifted his head up. "I use a special conditioner which for some reason makes my hair smell like cotton candy.", Skywalker explained, showing the bottle. "Can I try?", Mako asked, and his friend handed him the bottle, "Sure, knock yourself out."

"Maybe you're right, bro's. Maybe Opal is Bolin material. Thanks.", Bolin said as he leaves the washing room. "Was he still talking?", Mako asked, but Skywalker shrugged his shoulders. "I have to go now, Korra and Asami told me they had a special surprise for me because it a special day or something?"

"Special day?", Mako wondered as his friend also left him behind, "It's June 15... Oh, snap." he added realizing what that day meant.

* * *

A few minutes later Skywalker and Asami walked to were Opal usually sits at night, where they spotted the young airbender talking with Bolin. "Who said I liked you?", Opal asked making Bolin looking down. "Oh no. But I though... Jason and Mako said...", Bolin started until Opal started to chuckle. "Just kidding. But, do me a favor and stop trying so much. Just be yourself.", the two looked at each other romantically.

Korra clears her throat to make her and Skywalker's presence known. "Oh, hey Korra and Jason.", Opal said, waving at the two. "Can I steer you away from Bolin for a minute? We need you help with something.", Korra said. Opal nods and walks off with Skywalker and Korra, bidding farewell to Bolin on the way.

Again a little later, in a room where Lin, in her undershirt, is reading a newspaper, until she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?", she asked before Skywalker, Korra and Opal enter the room. "Hey, it's us.", Korra said. "And we've brought someone who wants to talk to you.", he added pulling a nervous Opal into the room.

"You want to talk? Then talk.", Lin said irritated. "I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you. When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from Mom and Grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kinda sad you didn't want to know me.", Opal explained as Lin looks on, annoyed. "Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming some times. But I would love it so much if you would be a part of it."

"Now isn't that nice, and then Beifong you say?", Skywalker said, gesturing to Lin, who flatly told them to get out. "Wait what?", he said surprised, as Opal and Korra looked shocked. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?", the young airbender asked, but Lin told her to get out. Opal tears up and runs away. Korra looks on helplessly as Skywalker approaches. "What's your problem, Beifong? Don't get mad at Opal. We asked her to talk to you because we thought it would help you snap out of whatever crap you're in. But I guess we're wrong."

Lin stood up, having a stare down with, "Listen Skywalker, why don't you focus on fixing the Worlds, and stop trying to fix my family?", the two stared at each other. "Su's right. You're never going to change. You'll always be a bitter, lonely woman.", Korra added as the two storm out of their classroom. Though unbeknownst to them, Lin held her hand on her face, before she starts crying.

* * *

Skywalker and Korra arrived at the room they were staying in, he throwing his coat on the ground in frustration. "It's times like these that I am happy that I don't have any extended family to speak of!", Skywalker said as he sat down on the bed, laying down on it. "Hey Asami, are you almost ready?", Korra asked as she entered the bathroom. "Almost.", Asami voice came from the bathroom.

Several minutes passed with Skywalker amusing himself by imagining all of the things that Korra and Asami might be planning, while also trying to remember what the meanings was of the 15 of June. He didn't have to wait much longer, completely taken by surprise when he heard the door open and saw both Korra and Asami standing there, both in princess Leia's famous bikini from Star Wars: Episode VI.

 _"Holy shit, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..."_ , was the only thing going through Skywalker head as his two girlfriend crawled on the bed next to him. "Hmmm... Jason, Do you like it?", Asami asked feeling down on his muscles while he nodded his head. Asami bent down and began to seductively nibble on his ear lobe whilst Korra went straight for his lips, as they slowly started to undress him.

The three were in bliss until the door was kicked open and Mako and Bolin came in, "Happy birthday, Ja...", Bolin started until he saw the scene in front of him, Korra and Asami gave the two the scariest death glare that they had ever seen. "I would like to inquire as to what the fuck the two of you are doing in here?", Korra asked annoyed. "K-Korra, we, uh...", Mako started but Asami cut him off. "Mako, shut up. Korra and I will forgive you if you forget what you have seen here, and leave. If, however, you return, than I assure you that the two of you will be seriously injured.", Asami said.

"O-Okay Asami.", Bolin quickly said, "W-We will leave. Come on Mako." the two of them slowly backed out, closing the door behind them and standing in silence. They were speechless as they heard the muffled sounds of giggling and moaning. Whatever was going on behind that door now, they didn't want to see it, because they would most likely die if they did see it. "Do you think we should help him?", Mako whispered to Bolin, who then replied, "It's fine Mako, I'm sure Jason is enjoying it, I mean... You'd have to be either insane or a homosexual to not enjoy that.", the earthbender said with a big smile.

The only thing that was going through their minds at the time though, was: _"Damn, Jason is one lucky son of a bitch. What has kind of crazy voodoo has he done to become such a chick magnet?"_

* * *

Korra and Asami turning back together at their boyfriend, they took a calming breath before kneeling next to his hips, their hands came to rest on his thighs, running them along the muscle slowly. "Now we really get into it.", Asami said raising a finger, using it to hold his erection completely upright in front of them both, before she leaned in towards his penis slowly enough for her to mirror her movements, their tongues slowly coming out until finally the tips brushed lightly against the sides of his penis. Skywalker's breathing grew heavier as he watched the two young women trace their tongues along his shaft in sync, feeling the warm wet saliva from both start to coat his penis.

He breathed, his nerves tingling as their hot breath ghosted across his skin. Korra and Asami kept their eyes squarely on each other the whole time, like a couple of servants vying for their master's favor. "Good, huh Jason?" Korra said, breaking away only long enough to speak before she wrapped her lips around his tip to get a more intense groan from him. He couldn't fight back the pressure building in his testicles any further, his hips jerking up to press his tip against the insides of their cheeks and let out a stream of cum into their mouths.

Skywalker grunted, his head arching back into the pillow as he filled their mouths with his seed. "Wow... that was hot.", Asami admitted, drawing back to admire their handiwork. Skywalker had his eyes half closed as he recovered from their attentions. He lifted his head after a minute, amber eyes looked over his still hard shaft to see the warm coating, it looks like he can still keep going for a long, long time.

"I think it's time to get to the main event now, don't you?", Skywalker said, getting a nod from both Korra and Asami. "Yeah, I wanna do that.", Korra said, almost hypnotized by the thought of getting his length into her needy body.

She moved to straddle him, rubbing her vagina against his penis and adding her own juices to those already coating it. Asami moved behind her, hands gliding down to both hold his penis upright, moving the skirt aside and spread her wet slit for easy entrance. With her guidance, Korra lowered herself down, moaning as she felt Skywalker's penis enter her body, enveloping him in her own wet heat.

Asami purred keeping the hand on her vagina in place while the other one moved back up her body, moving under the bikini to rest on one of her breasts. She squeezed Korra's softly as the Avatar started to ride their boyfriend, fingers toying with both her nipple and her clitoris expertly and magnifying the pleasure that she felt coursing through her.

Korra could only moan in pleasure, unable to focus on anything but the length sliding into her vagina and the hands teasing her body. "Damn, that's so good!", Skywalker groaned as his shaft was enveloped in mind melting heat. Smirking, Asami left Korra to come around and straddle his face, her slit obscuring his vision and filling his nostrils with the scent of her own arousal. His tongue came out without hesitation as she lowered herself down, tasting her sweet juices as his tongue licked expertly along her vagina.

"Oooh, that's my man.", she breathed, bringing Korra's head close to plant a lustful kiss on her lips. "Not long now!", Korra gasped, bucking her hips wildly in an effort to find her peak. It wasn't long before Korra moaned loudly as she felt a tremendous orgasm rock her body, her vagina tightening around him before she collapsed against Asami. Korra was panting heavily, her movements slowing down as she tried to catch her breath. Before Asami could react Korra grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down so that her face was right in front of their still joined crotches. She lifted herself off Skywalker, quickly positioning herself over Asami and pinning her in place.

Skywalker got himself out from under the two women to position himself behind Asami, Korra still sitting on her upper back and spreading her vagina for Skywalker to see. "Thanks, Korra.", Skywalker said, rubbing the tip against her inviting slit. Asami felt his penis slide smoothly into her waiting vagina and fill her so fully.

"Aaah, oh Jason!", she moaned as Skywalker began to thrust into her, he alternated in his pace, starting out with long slow thrusts before suddenly pumping into her hard, the varied experiences not disappointing his girlfriends for a second. "Let's try another thing too!" Korra said, one hand picking up his hand and bringing it to her mouth.

She put his middle finger in her mouth, generously coating it with saliva as she put her own middle finger in his mouth. He did likewise, not stopping thrusting into his girlfriend pinned under his other girlfriend for even a moment. Once their fingers were suitably slicked, they both pressed them against Asami's rear, penetrating her ass with two fingers before she knew what was happening.

Asami moaned underneath them, taken completely by surprise by the invading digits. Ordinarily she would've yelled at them for doing that, but it felt surprisingly good to have her ass filled with their fingers. "I can't...", Asami cried out as her own orgasm washed over her, both her vagina and her ass tightening around the penis and fingers inside her, pleasure rocking her and wiping Asami's mind blank.

"I'm gonna cum too!" Skywalker groaned, barely a few seconds later he came, moaning in relief as he shot thick ropes of cum into his girlfriend. They had a smile on their face as the two exhausted woman, crawled up to Skywalker, falling asleep on his chest, "Best... Birthday ever.", Skywalker said with him soon following them.

* * *

 **And there you go, I think this would be an excellent point to stop. I hope you all enjoyed it, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	38. Chapter 38: Not Letting Them Escape

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope you enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: I see which show you quoted, and maybe.**

 **Pacjr13: You'll see, though its something I am looking forward to to write.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The next morning, Team Avatar and Suyin's family are sitting at the table for breakfast. Mako and Bolin giving Skywalker an odd look now and again, remembering what had happened last night, he could guess what they wanted to talk about. "Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?", Mako asked suddenly.

"Probably still sulking in her room.", Skywalker muttered, as he ate his breakfast. "I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night.", Su said, angry at what had happened last night. "We can agree on that.", Skywalker said as Wei and Wing run into the room. "All set for your power disc game, guys?", Su asked as the Wei takes a few pieces of fruit from the basket. "Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt." Wing said as he snatches an apple. "I wanna power disc your face.", the other twin said as he smacks Wing in the stomach, causing him to choke on the apple before turning to Skywalker, "You should go play with us."

Skywalker stomping his foot on a table and pointing at Wei and Wing, "Bring it on!", Skywalker declared as he crushes a carton of milk in his hand, "Your coming Korra?"

"Um. I don't think I'd be much help, since I can't metalbend.", Korra said, much to Su's surprise that Lin never offered to train her in the art of metalbending. "Nope. I guessed I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting Equelists, then I got tied up with fighting my crazy uncle, then I was attack by Morgenstern. It was a busy few months."

"Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher. As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics.", Su offered, which Korra gladly accepted. Opal said to Bolin that he should try too, bu the flinches visibly at the thought, "Uh, nah. I'm more of an earth guy. The dirt, rocks, you know, maybe some light gravel. That's kinda where my heart is."

Suddenly Su's necklace begins to be pulled off, the cutlery on the table begin shaking and being pulled away, causing everyone to duck for cover. A man in a metal suit, where the cutlery flies and stick to. The person in the suit removes the helmet cover, revealing to be Varrick. "It worked! Zhu Li, mark it down. Magnet suit test successful.", he declared as everyone peers out of the table. "Power down.", he ordered as Zhu Li unplugs the suit, causing everything to drop, "On to phase two: Zhu Li cleans up this mess.", at this Zhu Li hangs her head in disappointment.

"What the hell is Varrick doing here?", Skywalker whispered to Asami. "Oh yeah, we forgot to mention that Varrick is here.", the raven haired girl muttered.

After they had finished breakfast, Mako and Bolin dragged Skywalker away for some privet talk. "Explain.", Mako said, Skywalker not understanding what he meant, "Are you Jason Skywalker, in a relationship with Korra and Asami at the same time?"

"No, I just pork with every female friend I have.", Skywalker said sarcastically but Mako was not amused by this. Bolin meanwhile looked both surprised and impressed, before pulling Mako to the ground, "He is a god!", Bolin declared as he and Mako bowed before their friend, though Bolin had to force him, "A god I say!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Korra and Su, as they walk through the garden, Su stops near a meteorite on a low pedestal, "These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders. The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend." to demonstrate, she breaks off a piece of the meteorite which she slowly bends down to her hand, reshaping it into a star shape, followed by a diamond. Korra looks on in amazement, before she is given the meteorite. "Here, try it!"

Korra nods before concentrates for a while, but is not able to do anything with the meteorite, much to her disappointment. "So how is everything going here?", Skywalker asked as he landed next to his girlfriend. "Done with the game already?", Korra asked, her boyfriend giving a nod, "Did you win?"

Skywalker gave a mockingly insulted glare, "How many times do I have to say it? I win all contests.", he declared pointing a finger at her. He suddenly turned his head as he heard something moving behind a large rock. His eyes glowing blue for a second, he saw that it was Bolin watching them. "Bolin? What are you doing there?", Skywalker asked. His young earthbending friend steps out nervously from behind the rock, "Oh, hey. Just uh... I was just looking for Pabu. Pabu!", Bolin tried to make up, but Korra pointed out that Pabu was on his shoulder.

Bolin eyes shift to his shoulder and see Pabu, "Oh, look there you are! You know, I thought something was chewing on my ear. Probably need to get a shot. Pabu has sort of a... a venom. Anyways, so what are you guys doing? You metalbending over here or something?", Bolin said as he walked over to them. Su asked if he wanted to give it a shot. "Nah, it's okay. I mean, only like one earthbender in a hundred can metalbend."

"Don't believe everything you hear. The only way to know your limit is how far you can push them.", Skywalker said, "I mean, would you believe I only learned to fly when I was 16?", going from Korra and Bolin's reaction, they didn't. "Not really Jason, I always assumed you came flying out of your mothers womb shooting lasorz out of your eyes. Looking exactly like you are now.", Korra said. "That's going to be terrible for you and Asami then.", Bolin whispered, receiving an elbow into his stomach from the Avatar. Korra turns back to the meteorite, focusing on the fine pieces of earth within the metal, and successfully changes the shape of the meteorite. "I can't believe it! I'm metalbending!", Korra said.

* * *

A little while later, after getting a little peptalk from Opal, Bolin wanted to give metalbending a shot. But they were interrupted when the ground cracks beneath them and a meteorite falls and breaks. Turning to the side, they saw an angry, panting Lin Beifong. "I think Lin is mad about something.", Bolin said somewhat nervously to Skywalker and Korra. "How is that anything new?", Skywalker asked. "Su, it's time we talk.", Lin said as she walked towards her younger sister, "When we were in Mom's office that day, you could've taken responsibility for what you did. But instead, you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away."

"Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero.", Su corrected her older sister, but Lin wasn't having any of it. "You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge.", Lin said back. "Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past but...", Su started her sister scoffed at this. "Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time.", she looked slightly hurt at her sisters remark.

"You think that just because you live in a big, fancy house, and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person? Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you.", Lin said hatefully. Su apparently had enough of it and replied back, "You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago."

"That can't be good.", Skywalker said before Lin bends a rock towards Su, which she deflects using her wrist. Su trips Lin with a fissure, before knocking her off with a meteorite. Lin gets back up and earthbends a staircase, while Su metalbends a metal panel. Su bends the metal panel toward Lin, which she evades by using a backflip. Lin earthbends many fragments of small rocks to Su, who evades the attacks by weaving through.

"Should we stop them?", Korra asked unsure to her friends. Both Skywalker and Bolin shook their heads, "You don't have any siblings, fighting is all part of the healing process.", Skywalker was the one to explain, much to Korra and Bolin's surprise. "You don't have siblings.", Bolin said.

"Actually... It so happens that I have a younger half-brother.", Skywalker said, his friends nearly dropping their jaw, "My father was kind of a man whore.", he added disdainfully, he wanted to turn back to the fight but found Korra turning him around. "And when was your plan to inform me or Asami about this?", she asked, a little insulted. "That my father was a man whore?", he asked surprised, but he got what she meant by her look, "I... I don't know. We had been friends before we found out. If it makes you feel any better, you already have met him.", her deep sky blue eyes widened, trying to remember which of his friends could be it.

Turning back the fight, Baatar, Huan, and the twins run to a pavilion while Lin earthbends toward Su, which she dodges with a cartwheel. Lin metalbends Huan's Harmonic Convergence sculpture, which Su deflects and smashes it into a metal wall. "My sculpture!", Huan dashes over to survey the damage, "Actually, it looks... kinda better now."

Su metalbends three metal panels towards Lin, which she deflects. Lin begins to earthbend rocks from beneath Su. Lin earthbends a large boulder towards Su, who uses a part of the metal wall to shield herself before deflecting it out, which knocks Lin into the pavilion nearby. "You've got it out of your system?", Su asked but Lin got back to her feet, earthbends a part of the staircase leading to the pavilion, while Su earthbends a boulder from the ground. The two of them begins to charge at each other, but Opal interfered by airbending both objects to the side.

"What are you two doing! You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?", Opal demanded to know while both Su and Lin pants in exhaustion, and suddenly, Lin faints and falls to the ground, but Korra saved her head from knocking the ground.

* * *

Later, Skywalker, Korra, Bolin and Mako are standing outside of Lin's quarters. "Uhh, whose going to knock?", Korra asked as she pushes Bolin closer to the door. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Not me! You're the Avatar, why can't you do it?", Bolin asked as she and Korra started to argue. Skywalker shrugged his shoulders and knocks on Lin's door. "Beifong! You've been sleeping for sixteen hours! That's pushing it, even by my standards! So get your fat ass out here!", Skywalker started before Bolin placed a hand on his mouth while he and Korra dragged him back.

"Uhm! We just wanted to make sure that you're okay.", Mako quickly said as suddenly the door opens, revealing Lin in Metal Clan attire. She yawns and stretches her arms, "Good morning.", Lin said cheerfully. Skywalker, Korra and Bolin stopped their struggle and looked surprised. As Lin walked away, Bolin gave a sudden yelp, holding his hand painfully, "He bit me!", he said accusingly to Skywalker. "You covered my mouth!"

* * *

A few days later, late in the evening Skywalker found himself accompanying Kuvira on her patrol, having taking a liking to the young woman almost instantly after their first meeting. Kuvira laughed at his story before asking what happened next. "Then I threw Phoenix into a wall. We all thought he had a few broken bones but he just got up and said 'That was amazing!'.", the two laughed. "So, that title of yours.", Kuvira asked about one of his earlier stories, "'Knight Of The Wind', fancy title.".

Skywalker rolled his eyes at the mention of the title his city had giving him for liberating it single-handed. "The 'Only One in Canterlot Not Completely Insane' was considered...", this got another chuckle from the young woman next to him. "You know, I thought we were alike, but I was wrong.", Kuvira started, much to his surprise, "We are both abandoned by our parents. But at least I was raised by Su. You grew up all alone."

Skywalker closed his eyes, as he shook his head, a smile on his face. "That's nice of you to say, but knowing the kind of man my father was... I am glad to be brought up alone. At least I had my friends. It's from them that I draw my strength from in the toughest of times."

Skywalker eyes widened when he saw an unconscious Korra being held by group of people he didn't know. "What the heck?", Kuvira said amazed. "Go warn the guards! I will duel with them!", Skywalker said, the tone of his voice showing power and command as he charged off.

Sending off a warning shot with his Heat Vision, he nearly blew away a wall, the bald man must have felt the heat grace his ear. "Let her go!", Skywalker ordered, his eyes still glowing red. An armless woman sends a line of water at Skywalker, but he counters by freezing it with his breath. Much to his surprise the woman with a eye on her forhead attacked him with an explosion while the bald man attack with a gust of wind. Skywalker avoids their attackes. Thanks to Kuvira, lights are shone onto the criminals, as reinforcement arrived. "So much for the element of surprise.", the armless woman said, the man holding Korra said, "Back-up plan."

The woman with the eye turns and blasts combustion at the guards who are operating the lights. She fires another blast and the impacts with one of Skywalker's Heat Beam, creating an explosion. Asami, Bolin and Mako arrived, the twins still in their sleeping wear as they joined him. "We can't let them take her.", Skywalker said.

"I don't think they're going to get far. Look!", Asami pointed out as one of Zaofu's guards attacks the group, but is easily overpowered. The criminals try to flee, but are stopped in their tracks as they are surrounded with slabs of metal, bent by Lin. Wei and Wing add onto the pile.

"We have you surrounded. It's over. Release the Avatar!", Kuvira said, giving a thumbs up to Skywalker, who gave her one right back. Suddenly lava begins to flow out from underneath the pile, evidently bent by one of them. Lin and the metalbending guards quickly jump back. "No way! That guy is lavabending! That's awesome... ly not good for us.", Bolin added when he noticed the looks his friends were giving him.

The bald man begins to airbend a mask of smoke from the lava, but is caught by the wrist by a cable of one of the guards, who is able to reel him off the platform. Skywalker, Bolin, Mako, Lin, Asami, and the Metal Clan members take cover together behind a slab of metal in order to avoid the criminals' attacks.

"Are those the criminals you mentioned who wanted to capture Korra when she was little?", Skywalker asked Lin, who gave him a nod before she turned to her sister. "How did they get in here?"

"I don't know, but we're not letting them escape!", Skywalker shouted as he looks over, three guards use more metal slabs to create a bridge to get to the criminals. The lava guy knocks the guards off with earthbending. "There's no way to cross that moat.", Asami said as they looked on. "I am taking them down, right now.", Skywalker said standing up, but Lin pulled him back down. "That's a great idea.", Lin said sarcastically, "Except you'll get blown up the second that third-eyed freak sees you."

"Then I better make sure she doesn't see me.", Skywalker said, and in a blur of speed Skywalker flies into the middle of the criminals, who are stunned by his sudden appearance. Evading and countering their attacks, Skywalker grabbed Korra before taking to the sky. The armless woman tries to trap his legs with water, but Skywalker blast it away with his Heat Vision.

Meanwhile, the bald man is busy fighting two guards, but looks up and sees Skywalker escaping with Korra, he flies up on his glider in pursuit. He blasts air at Skywalker, but he manages to avoid it, and Skywalker uses his Heat Vision to puncture holes in it and stopping his opponent. As he land by his companions, the bald man successfully creates cover with smoke and the criminals escape.

* * *

A few moments Skywalker was sitting in Suyin's office, where Korra lies on the couch, her head on his lap as she waking up. "Hey there.", Korra said hoarsely, much to his relieve as she sat up. Skywalker let out a relieved sigh, before clenching his fist in anger and turning to Su. "How could you let this happen!?", Skywalker asked angrily, standing up as he gives Korra brings a knee up, "You assured us this was one of the most secure places in the world."

"It is. I don't know how this happened. Obviously this was a well-planned operation.", Su said defensively, "So don't blame me.", they had a small stare down which only stopped when Kuvira entered the room. "We searched the entire estate. There's no sign of them."

"Well, keep looking!", Skywalker ordered, slightly taken a back by his own tone. "S-Sorry." Kuvira gives him a understanding nod and departs. "It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu. They must have been working with someone.", Aiwei said as he stood up himself. "The...", Korra started as she sat up and puts a hand on her head, "The guards. It had to be one of them."

"Question them all! Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!", Su said before she storm off.

* * *

 **And I think this is a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it. Many, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	39. Chapter 39: You Know I'm Lying

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope you all enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Doesn't really sound like a comment Jason would make, aside from the "That's my girl." thing.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

After a few lengthy investigations, Skywalker, Korra and Lin are looking through a one-way window, as Aiwei interrogates a guard, he looks at them and shakes his head, signaling that this man is not the culprit. Korra looks at Skywalker defeated, who had a pondering look on his face as Lin nods to Aiwei to question the next suspect.

"What was I doing last night?", the next subject, Varrick said, as he slams his hands on the table, "Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme disease is a serious killer.", everyone else in the room looking at him with disbelief. "Then I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics, followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it."

"That won't be necessary. Varrick didn't do it.", Skywalker said as Aiwei had a hand on his head, Korra has a hand on her mouth and she looks like she is about to laugh. Suyin has two hands clasped in front of her mouth. Varrick and his assistant leave the interrogation room and close the door behind them. "Maybe it wasn't a guard after all. Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain. Aiwei, why don't you question Su?", Lin ordered, under Korra's protest, Su walks walks over to the chair, "I'll gladly be questioned. I have nothing to hide.", she sits down.

"What is your full name?", Aiwei said a little reluctantly. "Suyin Beifong. I'm the daughter of Toph and... the only sister to Lin, and I had nothing to do with the attack last night."

"She is telling the truth.", Aiwei said. Korra sighs with frustration, "This is a waste of time! Just bring in the next guard!". The next guard walks in and sits down. "Give me your name and tell me where you are from."

"I'm Hong Li. I was born and raised here in Zaofu."

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?", Aiwei asked, Hong claimed he didn't. For some reason, Aiwei stiffens and leans forward, "Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?", again Hong claimed he didn't.

"You're lying.", Aiwei calmly said, much to Hong shock and Skywalker's surprise. Su storms up to him, "How did they get in and out?", she demanded to know as she attempted to grabs him by the armor but Skywalker quickly stood between the two. "Su, I do not believe this man betrayed us.", Skywalker said, turning his head to the man, "I didn't hear his heart speed up or anything. I believe this man is innocent."

"Then your wrong." Aiwei said shortly. Before Skywalker could protest, "Jason, you have admitted yourself that your lie detecting isn't always a 100% accurate.", Korra said, surprising the young man. "Thanks for the support.", he said back, a little irritated that his girlfriend didn't believe him, "Go investigate this man's house, I will stand by that he is innocent.", turning around he looked into Hong Li's wide eyes as the young man quiver with fright.

As they walk out of the interrogation room, Skywalker was still slightly irritated, "Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away. Besides, how does a random guard get involved with a group of super criminals?", Skywalker pointed out, much to the others surprise. "What do you mean?", Asami asked her boyfriend.

"That guard is only eighteen years old and has lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years.", he continued. The group was about up to investigate the house but Aiwei stops them, "Let's give him a little time to sweat it out. He will talk eventually." as he walks away, Skywalker has a suspicious look on his face as he watches the truth seer leave.

* * *

A little while later, Skywalker was floating above Zaofu, deep in thought as he heard Korra and Mako talk down below. "How much longer you figure he's gonna just float there?", Mako asked Korra, who was walking next to him as the two looked at Skywalker's floating form. "He's just being moody that he was wrong about that guard and that his ego got hurt. I mean the evidence was overwhelming right?", Korra said back, crossing her arms.

Skywalker felt offended by Korra's comment, before turning back to look at the horizon, _"All the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fallback. Like how Mako was set up by Varrick. That worked great... Well not for Mako. But for who?... For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city: Aiwei."_

A glaring Skywalker blasted off in a blur of speed, arriving just outside Aiwei's house, he used his X-ray vision to see that none was home. _"Now to find some evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer."_ , Skywalker thought as he entered the house, and begins to search. Looking to one of the bookshelf, he notice some marks on the floor. Using his X-ray vision again he saw that the bookself indeed could slide open to reveal a cellar. _"Could just be a storage cellar, or it could be how Zaheer got in and out."_ , Skywalker thought, before hearing that Aiwei has arrived back home.

"What are doing in my house?", Aiwei asked, slightly startled by Skywalker's unexpected appearance, "You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You'd better have a good explanation."

"I did, I actually knocked on your front door and thought I heard you say, 'Come in, I'm in the bathroom!'.", Skywalker said before letting out a chuckle with is eyes closed, "I don't even know why I'm saying that. You know I'm lying, don't you?", Aiwei gave him a glare, knowing he couldn't. "You know I can do it to you.", Skywalker said with a smile, turning to the man, "I came here because things weren't adding up, and I thought you might have some answers."

Aiwei frowned before gestures to his couch, "Sit. If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea.", the truth seer said, but Skywalker politely declined it. "Then what is not adding up exactly? Hong Li was clearly lying and we found evidence in his apartment."

"Don't you think it's weird how young he is? How did he ever get mixed up with this group?", Skywalker pointed out as Aiwei walked towards the bookshelf. "Perhaps through a relative, or maybe he was bribed.", Aiwei suggested, "We will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him, who do you think it was?", Skywalker gave him a slight suspicious look, "You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?".

"You already know the answer without your truth seer skills, right?", Skywalker as he laughed arrogantly. "You have no idea what is coming for your girl, alien.", Aiwei metalbends his stairs upward. Skywalker charged forward, punching a hole straight through the wall, breaking it, and he run to the cellar and opens the door, only to find a bomb, which promptly goes off, but Skywalker doesn't even flinch.

When the smoke cleared, he saw that the rest of tunnel was blocked by debris, having collapsed in on itself. As Skywalker came back to the room, he saw that Korra, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Lin and Su had just arrived. "What happened? We heard an explosion.", Lin asked while her younger sister asked where's Aiwei was. "Your trusted adviser is the one who betrayed us. He was lying about the guard.", Skywalker explained, much to Suyin shock, "I confronted him and he bolted through here.", gesturing to the tunnel as Lin uses seismic sense on the tunnel.

"He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him and he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here.", Lin said, turning to the rest of the group, "This is where Zaheer got in and out. Aiwei was the traitor.", Korra gave Skywalker a apologetic look, but he simply took her hand, showing he wasn't angry with her. Kuvira ran in, asking if everyone was okay. "Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside, and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!", Lin ordered and Kuvira obeys, before Lin walks over to comfort her sister.

* * *

Later at Suyin's office, where the Beifong sisters and Team Avatar are sitting, Kuvira runs to the door. "What did you find?", Lin asked. "We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks.", Kuvira reported before taking her leave. "I trusted him with my life. I thought we were family, but it was all a lie.", Su said, shocked and saddened by the betrayal.

"Whoever these guys are, they're more powerful than we thought, and more dangerous.", Skywalker said, determent to bring Aiwei back and have him face justice. "That's why we have to find them. We're going to hold off our search for airbenders and hunt down Aiwei. Naga can track his scent.", Korra said. "And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer.", Asami added, but Lin protested the idea. "No! We're not hunting this group. There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now!", Lin told them before turning to Korra, "I'm taking you back to Republic City, where I can protect you."

"If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere. I have to stop them!", Korra said standing up, "Stop trying to protect me! I'm the Avatar. This is my job!"

"Don't lecture me about jobs!", Lin said back, but before Skywalker could join the argument, but Su cut him off. "Enough! Listen to Lin.", she said, "Please. Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you, Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice.", Korra backed down and Lin thanked her sister for taking her side. "Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning."

As Team Avatar walked out of the office and were out of earshot of the Beifong sister's, Skywalker turned to his friends, "We're not really going back to Republic City right? We're going after Aiwei?", he then noticed, the mischievous smile Korra was giving him, "What do think yourself?", she said, getting a similar smile from her boyfriend.

* * *

At Team Avatar's apartment, where they are getting ready to set off, there's a knock at the door. Korra opens it to find Suyin, "You really think Naga could track Aiwei?", she asked and Korra told her she could. Su throws keys at Skywalker, who looked surprised, "There's a jeep packed with supplies on the east gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go."

Hearing what the keys are for, Asami quickly snatched them away from him, knowing how dangerous a driver Skywalker is. "What? Why?", Skywalker asked, while thinking his other girlfriend had the right idea. "Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me.", Su said, raising her hand to stop Bolin from interrupting her, "I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time. Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning."

The team nodded and they were off. A little while later, Korra riding on Naga, with Mako, Bolin and Asami in the jeep behind her as Skywalker was flying close next to Korra and Naga.

* * *

 **And this would be a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	40. Chapter 40: Philosophical Mumbo-Jumbo

**Greetings, one and all and I welcome you all once again to another chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now on to one of my favorite parts of posting, the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Probably.**

 **Pacjr13: How did you know I was planning that?**

 **FIREKING217: Thank you, I will try.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

Aiwei strolls nonchalantly past the other end of a alley, eating food from a box. He walks down the street and past a pink building. Unbeknownst to him, he was being as Aiwei enters a room and closes the door. Thousands of miles above, in the stratosphere, Skywalker had been tracking Aiwei's every move before speeding of in a blur of speed he traveled back to the planet down below.

In a matter of seconds, he rejoined his friends just outside the town as Korra and Asami are observing a map. "Aiwei is hiding in an inn.", Skywalker said as he approached them before removing a letter from his pocket, "I also found this. It looks like he's gonna meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau's Grove."

Asami looked Xai Bau's Grove up on the map, but nothing in this region had some called even similar like that. "Let's go bust down Aiwei's door and finally get some answers.", Korra proposed as she stood up, placing a fist in her palm. "No. Once Aiwei knows we're onto him, we lose our advantage.", Mako said, standing up himself, "I say we stake out his room and when he leaves for this meeting, we follow him.", he suggested. "...And he'll lead us straight to Zaheer. Good thinking, Mako", Skywalker added.

A little later at the Misty Palms Inn, Team Avatar had just entered the establishment. "Good afternoon.", Skywalker said walking up to the innkeeper, "We'd like a room on the ground floor, across from 102, please."

"Forget it! Last time a bunch of teenagers came in here, they trashed the whole room.", The innkeeper informed them. In response, Skywalker waved his hand in front of her face, "You will rent us a room on the ground floor, across from 102.", he commanded, the innkeeper looking unsure how to react. "Your seriously trying to use the Jedi Mind Trick?", Korra asked, a little amused and a little embarrassed.

"We found you!", a voice said from the entrance. The team turns around in alarm and get into fighting poses. Mako lights up a ball of fire above his palm and Korra bends fire daggers in both hands. Team Avatar gets ready to fight. "Hey, no bending in here! Take it outside!", the innkeeper said quickly.

The person who spoke, the man of a man and woman duo, places both hands out to appease the team. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We're not here to fight you.", the man said as a goofy smile appears on the couple's faces, "We're here to meet Nuktuk!"

Skywalker looked surprised at this, "Neukfuck?", he asked, Asami quickly reminding him about the movers Bolin had played in. The woman Walks up to Bolin and pulls out a poster for him to sign, "We're your biggest fans. Can you make it out to Lotus and Macao?"

"Uh, I'd be happy to. Always love meeting my fans.", Bolin said as he signs the poster. Lotus pulls out a doll that looks like Bolin, she holds it up to him and squeaks it, "I made this Nuktuk doll for you."

Bolin starts to smile, "Uh, it's... cute.", the young earthbender grins. "Why didn't you tell me your friend was a mover star?", the innkeeper said, "I'd be happy to rent you any room in the inn."

"We'll just take the one across from 102.", Skywalker said again, but the innkeeper informed them that the room would be too small for the five of them. "Trust me, it'll be perfect.", Mako added.

* * *

A few seconds later, Team Avatar is squished in their new room. "I'd just like to say, for the record, this room is definitely not perfect.", Bolin said as Naga's tail hits him in the face. "Say Jason, aren't you cold after a trip to the stratosphere?", Asami asked as she squeezed closer to him. "I am. But I have you and Korra to keep me warm.", he said with a smile, before turning his gaze back out of the window, spotting Aiwei peeking out of his across from them.

"I thought stakeouts were supposed to be exciting. This isn't. At all!" Bolin said as he looks in the highest bedside table drawer, "Ooh, I wonder if there's any snacks in here.". There are no snacks, so Bolin keeps looking in the other drawers and finds a Pai Sho board, "Hey, look! A Pai Sho board! Mako, you want to play?"

"Kind of busy here, bro."

"Jason?"

"I only play trading card games or video games where I can unleash my anger or befriend small creatures and put them into balls."

"I'll play.", Asami said, but Bolin was so sure for some reason. "Oh, well, ugh, no offense but I learned street Pai Sho from Shady Shin, and I'm pretty good. So, wouldn't really be a fair game."

"So? I learned to play from my dad. The diabolical genius. I'll destroy you.", Asami said confidently. "Looks we've got ourselves a Pai-Shodown.", Bolin said as he prepared the board. Skywalker looked to his side for a moment, noticing the worried look on Korra's face. "Are you okay?", he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just frustrated. What does Zaheer want with me? What's his plan?", she sighs. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I won't let him harm you.", he said reassuring.

Some time passes, Skywalker, Korra and Mako keeping an eye out, while Bolin and Asami exchange a couple moves, before she stops and thinks on one of her turns. "Uh, I don't mean to rush you, but let's speed things up a bit.", Bolin said, much to his opponents surprise.

"Why? This game is all about slow, methodical strategy.", Asami said, but Bolin disagreed. "This is a fast-paced, edge of your seat, game of chance! Don't think. Just go.", Asami didn't know what Shady Shin had been teaching him, but it wasn't real Pai Sho according to her. "Oh really? I think Mr. Rulebook might disagree with you.", Bolin said as he reads from the rulebook outloud, "The origins of Pai Sho date back over ten thousand years. It is a game of both strategy and chance. Wait, how can it be both?", he wondered as Asami took the book and starts reading from it, "There have been countless variations of Pai Sho through the centuries and each culture has its own rules and variations of the game."

"That's no help at all.", Bolin whined before turning to the other three, "Korra, as the Avatar, you need to standardize these Pai Sho rules."

"Okay, I'll put that on my to-do list, right after bringing back the Air Nation and taking down the group that tried to kidnap me.", Korra responded sarcastically, Bolin giving her a thumbs up. "Assuming we do find Zaheer, what then?", Mako asked, turning to the other two. "Then we make him talk.", Korra responded.

"He was locked away for thirteen years, and never broke. I don't think a little bending is going to intimidate this guy.", Mako pointed out. "Then we lock him in the same room as a certain brown haired dwarf I know.", Skywalker responded, much to their surprise, "He can be very intimidating."

"How about, we spy on them? If Aiwei and Zaheer don't know they're being watched, they'll talk freely. Then we'll find out who they are and what they want.", Mako proposed, the other two agreed. "Your on a roll today, Mako.", Skywalker said. "That's just like Pai Sho!", Bolin said suddenly, reading from the book, "In order to defeat your opponent, you first have to know your opponent."

"Then I guess I know you pretty well. I win.", Asami said as she made the winning move. "What? Ugh. All right, you know what that was just a fluke. Best two out of three!", Bolin said.

They kept playing many times and Asami keeps winning. Time passes by and it gets close to sundown, and Bolin gets close to finally winning, "Ha, ha! Looks like you're on the ropes this time.", he said tirumphantly. "I can't believe it. You might actually win this one.", Asami said and right at that moment, Pabu leaps off of Naga and onto the board, scattering the pieces. "No, Pabu? Why!?", Bolin cries a little bit.

"I never understood the fun of board games.", Skywalker said before turning his gaze back to the window, "It's almost sundown. Why hasn't Aiwei left yet?", the other two joined them at the window, Asami saying that he might have sneaked out when they weren't looking. Skywalker's eyes glowed blue for a second, "Oh shit. We might want to get over there."

Korra busts down Aiwei's door with airbending and they see Aiwei meditating on his bed. "That's a weird way to nap.", Bolin remarked. "He's not sleeping. He's meditating...", Skywalker said slowly, before it hit him, "Wait! Asami, I know why you couldn't find Xai Bau's Grove on the map. Because it isn't on the map at all. It's in the Spirit World."

"I'm going in after him.", Korra said as sitting down beside Aiwei. "Not without me, your not.", Skywalker said taking a seat next to his girlfriend. "We'll watch him in case he wakes up. Be careful!", Mako told them. They gave a nod before the two started to meditate and successfully passes into the Spirit World.

* * *

The duo looks from behind a tree and sees Aiwei standing on a nearby hill in front of another tree. Zaheer materializes across from him, "What happened back in Zaofu? You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar? Because of you, we've all been compromised.", the bald man said. "I had not taken the alien into account. But rest assured, any evidence was destroyed when my library burned.", Aiwei assured them.

Zaheer then asked where Aiwei's body was located. "At the Misty Palms Inn. But there is no need to worry. I was not followed.", Aiwei tried to assure him again, but Zaheer told him he had left a loose end. "I assure you, no one knows anything about us.", he tried to assure him. "No, you are the loose end.", Zaheer told him angrily, before grabbing a hold of Aiwei, he teleports himself and Aiwei away before returning back to them.

"It seems Aiwei was mistaken. He was followed.", Zaheer said to the two. "It would be more correct to say that we had a dragon keeping an eye on him.", Korra said as she took a step forward. "We knew he'd lead us straight to you. Now, what did you do with him?", Skywalker demanded to know. "He'll be spending eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls, which just leaves the three of us."

"Don't move, Zaheer. You're going to give us some answers.", Skywalker demanded of him but the criminal just simply sat down. "There's no need for aggression, son of Lily.", Zaheer calmly told him, "I really admire the woman you came from. I'm not going anywhere, I'll answer whatever questions you have. You deserve that much.", he pauses, as the two looked surprised, "What would you like to know?"

"First off, who are you people, and why do you keep trying to take me?", Korra was the first to speak up. "We are part of a secret society, dedicated to restoring freedom to the world. We are the Red Lotus.", Zaheer explained.

"Red Lotus? Are you related to the White Lotus?", Skywalker asked, surprised that Zaheer appearently knew about his mother. "We are what the White Lotus was meant to be. But after the Hundred Year War, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society."

"It doesn't explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid.", Korra continued the ask, much to their surprise they were informed that it was Unalaq's idea. "Oh god, he was part of the Red Lotus!?", Skywalker said rolling his eyes. "I met your uncle when I was a teenager, after we had both joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever.", Zaheer continued.

"Avatar Wan wasn't foolish! He was trying to restore balance.", Korra said back, but Zaheer pointed out that he when he closed the spirit portals, severing humans from spirits, "Even you realize the error in his ways."

"So you and Unalaq planned to use Korra to open the portals and release Vaatu? That's why you tried to take her when she was a kid?", Skywalker asked. "Yes, and with members of the Red Lotus as her elemental masters, we could've taught her so much. All I wanted was to show the Avatar a better path for the world."

"If my uncle came up with a plan to abduct me when I was a kid, why wasn't he caught?", Korra asked, pointing out the flaw in his story. "He wasn't with us that night, and he covered up his involvement afterwards.", Zaheer explained. "Who guessed that you couldn't trust a smug snake.", Skywalker said sarcasticcly. "Yes. He allowed me and my friends to remain in prison while he pursued his own selfish goals. Unalaq becoming a Dark Avatar was never part of our mission.", Zaheer agreed with Skywalker before he continued to explain, "I want what you want: to restore balance to this World."

"I don't think our ideas of balance are the same.", Korra said and her boyfriend nodded. "Are you sure about that? You kept the spirit portals open. But why stop there? Bringing the spirits back should only be the beginning.", Zaheer said, "The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate. You've had to deal with a moronic president and a tyrannical queen. Don't you think the Worlds would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?"

"No. I don't really agree with what they've done, but taking out world leaders isn't the answer.", Skywalker said.

"It wasn't too long ago that the airbenders were nearly all wiped out, thanks to the Fire Lord's desire for world dominance. True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down. Yes, this will throw the World into chaos, but the natural order is disorder. Do you know who once said, 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old'?", Zaheer asked, but neither of them knew, "The wise Guru Laghima. An airbender."

"There is a right and a wrong in this universe, and that distinction is not hard to make. I believe in second chances, I believe in redemption, but, mostly, I believe in my friends.", Skywalker said, "You can't just kill people and continue to claim your a good guy."

"Why not? Your government does it all the time." Zaheer said back, "Power corrupts, after all, and who has more power than Jason Skywalker? Your a god among men. We humans are a flawed race, you could reshape the World in anything you wished. But instead you use your power to help people, without asking anything in return. Even with that much power, you must realize that once change begins, it cannot be stopped, neither by the Avatar nor the son of Lily."

"Enough with your philosophical mumbo-jumbo! I already had enough of that when I fought Morgenstern!", Skywalker suddenly snapped, "I want to know one thing. If you do capture Korra, what are you going to do with her?"

"You'll have that answer soon enough. The Red Lotus should have her by now. See you in the physical world.", Zaheer finished as his spiritual body starts to leave Xai Bau's Grove. The duo charges forward to the tree, but they were send back into the physical world.

* * *

Much to Korra's surprise, she found herself locked in a cell, tied up by a strait jacket and muzzled along with other restraints. "Zaheer, you tricked me! Let me go!", she said, turning to sees Asami handcuffed near her, "Asami, are you okay? Where is Jason? Where's the rest of the Red Lotus?"

"What's the Red Lotus? And Zaheer didn't capture us, the Earth Queen's forces did.", Asami explained, looking sadly to the ground "I don't know where they are keeping Jason. Last I heard they said they were keeping him drugged up until we arrive at Ba Sing Se."

* * *

 **I think this would be a good place to stop, hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	41. Chapter 41: Only The Beginning

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy this chapter, as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Nope he didn't. How is he suppose to when his spirit was in the Spirit World with Korra?**

 **Pacjr13: Yes you did! Either you have good deduction or I am getting predictable... Still thanks, and seeing as Jason couldn't fight back, they just captured him at the same time as Korra and Asami... and then directly started to drug him.**

 **Anyways, now on the to real reason you ladies and gents are here.**

* * *

"It seems the boy woke up a few moments ago. Though it could be a glitch in the system.", a voice said, sounding very far away. Skywalker sat up, ripping a mouth cap off his face, a large tube being removed from his throat. As his head started to clear, he heard a panicked voice, "Not a glitch! The sedative isn't working! The sedative isn't working!", he then heard hasty footsteps, and the room was filled with Earth Soldiers, each stood ready to fight. "You know... trying to sedate me wasn't your best idea... Because now I can't accurately judge how hard I am punching you all...", Skywalker managed to get out as he stood up.

Over at the cell containing Korra and Asami, the Avatar was still trying to fight her restrains. "You have to let me out! The Earth Queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus.", Korra shouted, still all chained up, "I talked to one of them in the Spirit World yesterday. He's insane!"

"Screaming about terrorists in the Spirit World?", the captain asked, a toothpick between his lips, "You're the one who sounds insane."

"Can I have... some water?", Asami asked sweetly, but the captain's assistant cut that request short. "No water. We're also not going to bring you any rocks or fire, so don't ask.", he started, before adding, "I guess there's air, but there's nothing we can do about that. We're not opening your compartment 'til we reach Ba Sing Se."

"I hoped Mako or Bolin would have shown up to save us by now. I wonder if they're okay.", Korra said as the captain and his assistant left, struggles against her restraints, but to no avail. Suddenly there loud bang on the door before it flew off, destroying the wall opposite of it. Looking to the opening, they saw that it was Skywalker.

Stumbling through the entrance, wide eyed as he looked around, "Good thing those airships the Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built.", Skywalker muttered, looking over his shoulder, before turning back to Asami and rip off the railing, freeing her. "Now that's just shoddy workmanship.", Skywalker said, rubbing his nose as Asami walks up to Korra. "There is no way I can get these locks off. I need the keys.", Asami muttered.

She could just move aside as Skywalker simply walked up to her and ripped the chains off them, just as the captains assistant came running in. "What's going on?...", he started before being punched into the ground by Skywalker. "Sorry if it was too hard. But I am very, very, very high.", he said as they run out of the cell.

A few minutes later, at the cockpit of the airship, Skywalker, Korra, and Asami barges in, the co-pilot runs up, but is knocked against the steering wheel by an air blast from Korra, causing the airship to lose control. "Mayday! Mayday! The Avatar and the Alien has escaped. We're going down in quadrant four of the Si Wong Desert.", the captain said through the radio. The co-pilot regains consciousness and charges Korra, before being knocked against the captain by a swift kick from Skywalker as Asami runs up to the steering wheel.

"I think you might have been a little over-aggressive with the airbending. The controls are busted.", Asami said as she picks up the radio phone which has broken into two, "Also, you broke the radio.", she added. "Not my fault this airship's a hunk of junk.", Korra said defensively. "Jason, are you sobered up enough to fly?", Asami asked but her boyfriend was still looking wide eyed around. "Am I only seeing that pink talking pony?", he asked pointing at a corner. "Hang on to something!", Asami said as the airship crash into a sand dune.

* * *

Not much later, Skywalker, Korra and Asami climb out of the airship from the roof. "Well. They say any landing you could walk away from is a good landing.", Asami said as they stared at the vastness of the desert, "But, given our location, I'm not so sure about that."

"You're the engineer. What do you think? Can we get flying again?", Korra asked while Skywalker is staring off into space. "It doesn't look good. Even if you metalbend the propellers back into shape, we have to dig this whole thing out of the sand.", the raven haired girl informed her. "Is everyone all right?", Skywalker asked having absorbed enough sunlight to heal from his high, just as the crew climb out of the airship. "Like you care.", the captain assistant said. "Look, I am sorry. But I couldn't let you take us to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about.", Skywalker explained, just as one of the crew members, asked if they were more dangerous than being stranded in the desert, "Yes, very much."

"Don't worry, Kong.", the captain said before the heroes could react, "I've radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Somebody will be here to rescue us."

"We're not not going to be around for that. We need to get out of here now.", Skywalker said, with Asami adding, "If we all work together, we might be able to get the ship up and running."

"Not likely. I just tunneled out the engine room. It's like a sandbox in there.", the crew member named Kong said. The captain adding, "This ship isn't going anywhere. And neither are you. You're prisoners and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen."

At this Skywalker broke down in laughter, raising a finger indicating that they needed to give him a minute. "You realize that we are the Avatar, this Worlds versions of Batman and the Alien god from beyond this World right?", Skywalker said with a smile, "You don't want to fight us."

"Do you want to help us get this ship up and running, or do you want to wait around and meet that thing?", Korra asked as she points to the moving sand dune. "We want to fix the ship. Right, Cap?", the captains assistant said, the other crew members nod in unison. "Everybody stand back.", Korra ordered as she prepares herself and bends a large air spout at the sand dune.

* * *

Not much later, Asami welds the rudder. While Skywalker and Korra removed all the sand from the engine room. "How's it going out here?", Skywalker asked.

"Well, she's still pretty banged up, but I think she might be able to limp out of the desert. Kong, you want to see if you can get the engine started?", Asami said and soon, the propellers begin to spin just as a sand shark jumps from beneath the surface and grabs the airship, snapping it into two. "Did you guys see that? Now I am doubting if I am not high anymore.", Skywalker said, but seeing the look of fear on Korra and Asami's face, he knew he wasn't high anymore as he, his girls and the crew run away, narrowly missing the sand shark's dive, causing the doomed airship to sink below.

"That's no spirit!", Korra said as everyone stands up when the dust subsides. "What are we going to do captain? All of our supplies were on the ship. We've got no food, no water.", the captain assistant said. "Easy, Arik. Another ship is on the way. We just need to hold our position for a few hours.", the captain said, but Asami pointed out to them that they might not have a few hours. Turning to Skywalker, Korra asked, "How far are we from the edge of the desert?"

Spinning around in all directions, "Too far to walk for a normal human...", Skywalker said before getting an idea. "Asami, can you make a makeshift sled or something?", his other girlfriend examined the mess, telling that she could do with the remaining debris. "Gather every piece of metal you can find. I am providing you a ride.", Skywalker said with a smirk.

A little while later, Arik welds finishing touches to the sand-sailer. "She ain't pretty, but I think she'll do the job.", Asami said as she hooked Skywalker up, allowing him to pull the ship. "Let's just hope she will hold.", he said, giving a slight tuck at the robes. Korra notices the approaching sand shark's dorsal fin, "No time for a test run. Let's move!", she said quickly as everyone boarded. "Ah, but I had this entire speech ready as if you guys would take a flight. It was going to be funny.", Skywalker whined, but Asami whispered in his ear, "No it wouldn't." With a slight pout on his mouth, Skywalker stretched his legs and in a burst of speed, he let the sand shark behind his a trail of dust.

* * *

Later that day, as the group arrived at the Misty Palms Oasis, where they park the vehicle next to onlooking sandbenders before the sail and ropes tied to Skywalker break off. "You want to buy a slightly used sand-sailer? You only need to install the mass. It doesn't come with its own Skywalker.", he said to the onlooking sandbenders. Asami step onto the dock as the last of the group. "Thanks, Jason, Asami. You got a good head on your shoulders.", the captain said as Korra apologized for getting them stranded out there. "You know, whatever the conflict between you and the queen is, I'm sure it's above my pay grade.", the captain said as he shakes Skywalker's, Korra's and Asami's hand with his hooked right hand, "You've got a tough job, good luck." and he salutes.

"Captain, have we been in the desert for too long? Or is that really a dragon over there?", Ark asked, and the crew turns to see a red dragon on the ground, while two camels tied to a tree avoid the dragon, shivering in fear. The captain simply told them he needed a drink. "I wonder if it's a nice dragon... like Spike.", Skywalker started but suddenly something big and white pounced on Korra and started to lick her face. Turning around he saw that it was Naga. "Easy, girl. Did you think we weren't coming back to you?", Korra asked smiling as she snuggles Naga.

The trio entered the cantina, where they see Lin, Tonraq and an elder man with a half scared face at the far end. Korra smiles and approaches them. "What are you all doing here?", Korra asked smiling at her father. "Korra, you're safe.", Tonraq said as he hugs his daughter. "Yeah, we made it out of the desert. Thanks to Asami and Jason.", Korra said, and her father nods in appreciation to the two.

"So... Jason... I heard you and Korra are a thing now?", Tonraq said, turning to Skywalker. "Well... Yes. But in my defense, I warned her I am a weirdness magnet.", Skywalker said, waving his hands. "Relax, I have seen what your capable off. I can't think of anyone more capable of than you to look after my daughter.", Tonraq said, and as he turned, Skywalker gave Asami a wink, indicating she would be just as capable of looking after Korra.

"Do you remember Lord Zuko?", Tonraq continued as he gesture to the elder man, who walked up to them. "I met you when you were a very young girl. It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra.", Lord Zuko said to Korra shaking his hand, before turning to Skywalker. Upon seeing the young man, the elderly one look shocked for a moment.

"Lily?", Lord Zuko asked, but he knew it couldn't be her, for one Skywalker is male. "No, she is dead. I am her son.", Skywalker respond dryly. Before he could ask about how Zuko knew his mother, Lin interrupted him. "Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu.", the chief said annoyed. "Yeah, sorry about that. But, how did you all find us?", Skywalker asked, the chief informed him that she is a detective.

"Did you find Mako and Bolin?", Asami asked, Lin informed them that some people at the inn Team Avatar was staying saw them captured by Zaheer's crew, but she didn't know where they are. It was then that they heard a static sound from the nearby radio, before the voice of Zaheer spoke up.

"Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down by the hands of revolutionaries, including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity is not important. I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. We take Ba Sing Se from the corrupt, the rich, the oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity... and we give it back to you, the people. It's time for you to find your own path.

Ba Sing Se is yours. None shall interfere, do as you please. Step forward, those who would serve! For an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests, and cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed! Blood will be shed! No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on, you are free!"

"The Red Lotus.", Skywalker said, one of his girlfriends father asked what that is, "The name of the group that's been trying to capture Korra." he explained, "And they just took out the Earth Queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning..."

* * *

 **And this is a good place to stop, hope you all liked it. Originally, I planned for this chapter for Jason to be high the entire time, but scrapped it because I found it too distracting. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	42. Chapter 42: When You Piss Me Off

**Greetings, one and all and I welcome you all to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the review.**

 **mpowers045: Well the story wont end at Book 4, but what makes you think Jason will survive Book 5?**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker took a step outside, just to see Naga running towards a landed Earth Kingdom airship. Following the polar bear dog, he noticed that she had pounced on top of Mako and she was licking him. "Okay, all right, Naga. It's good to see you, too.", Mako said, petting the side of Naga, "Gah! Stop! You're licking my mouth." he pushes Naga away, spitting in disgust. "Yeah, that is so going on my wall.", Skywalker said, having filmed the entire thing with his smartphone, "Glad you two are okay.", approaching his friends just as Korra and Asami run out of the cantina.

Mako and Bolin run forward, hugging, Skywalker and Asami respectively, much to Korra's amusement. Skywalker was slightly taken aback by the hug, but returns the favor. Mako stops hugging him quite, awkwardly, "Sorry. I was just... It's so good to see you."

"It's really good to see you, too. Glad that your not dead.", Skywalker said amused. "Please, don't get all mushy on me, there will be no living with you.", Mako said just as Lin, Tonraq and lord Zuko came out of the cantina. Bolin slides toward the elderly fire master. "Oh my gosh, it's Lord Zuko! I can't believe it.", Bolin said as he tries to suppress his laughs of excitement. "Forgive my brother. We're just really honored to meet you, Sir.", Mako said just as he and Bolin bow in respect to Zuko, who bows back in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well.", the former fire lord said, a nostalgic smile on his face, "Skywalker's really do keep the weirdest of friends."

"How come every old person I meet knows more about my mother than I do?", Skywalker wondered, before turning to Zuko, "Lord Zuko, do you mind telling me a little about my mother?"

"Certainly, our relationship started off a little rocky, during her travels with Avatar Aang, we traded blows many times, but eventually we grew to become lifelong friends. Best friends. She was a special woman, never met her like again.", Zoku explained, a similar nostalgic smile on his face. "That's amazing. I can't believe my mother was friends with the Avatar just like I am.", Skywalker said smiling and surprised.

"Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes.", Zuko said, "But I can assure you, Aang and Lily weren't close in the same way as you and Korra are." Skywalker let out a slightly awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, just as Mako and Bolin's grandmother, Yin, walked up towards Asami. "You must be the Avatar.", Yin said and Asami smiles awkwardly, "Mako told me so much about you. You are even more beautiful than I imagined."

Both Skywalker and Zuko had to fight back their laughter as Mako explained that she was talking to Asami before introducing her to Korra. The elderly woman holds Korra by the hand, "You are very muscular for a woman.", Yin replied, much to Korra's awkwardness, "What lovely young women. Mako, why aren't you dating any nice girls like them?", she said turning back to her grandson. Korra and Asami grimace and smile in awkwardness, just as Skywalker burst out into laughter.

"So what happened to you two? Where have you been?", Skywalker asked the twins, who began to explain how they were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se, they were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown. "What? How did you escape?", Korra asked. "Zaheer let us go, because he wanted us to find you and deliver a message.", Bolin explained, "Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it.", he then turned to Korra, "Unless you turn yourself over to him."

Korra listens to the news in disbelief and worry, "Zaheer's threatening innocent lives just to get to me.", Korra said angrily, her father pointed out that he could be bluffing. "I doubt he is bluffing. He's already taken out the Earth Queen.", Skywalker said, crossing his arms, "We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming."

"I agree. Unfortunately, we don't have a radio on the airship.", Mako added, Tonraq pointed out that there is a portable radio on the jeep, but the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple. "We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter. The Metal Clan will have one.", Lin said. "Let's go. We'll radio Su on the way. Hopefully she can get a hold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu.", Korra said as they head towards the airship.

* * *

Arriving back at Zaofu, where the airship and Druk approach the dock. Team Avatar dismount with Suyin and two Metal Clan escort awaiting them. "Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?", Skywalker asked but Su told them that no one was answering. "What if Zaheer's already up there? I should never have let Opal go.", Su said worriedly. "It's going to be okay, Su.", Lin said as they entered the radio room, where a radio operator adjusts the controls. "We have a strong signal, but no one's answering.", the operator told them. "I can't just sit around here while a madman is on his way to the Northern Air Temple. We have to do something.", Korra said.

"I'll ready my airship. With a full force of the Metal Clan security backing us, we can take them.", Su said as she leaves the room. "We'll never make it up there before Zaheer.", Mako said but Korra came up with an idea. "There might be another way to stop him. It's a long shot, but Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World. And I know exactly where he goes: Xai Bau's Grove. If I can find him there, maybe I could somehow trap him."

"Risky, but worth a shot.", Skywalker said, Asami added she will be watching over her as she meditates. "I guess, in the meantime, Mako and I will stay here and try to get through to the temple."

On the courtyard, Skywalker walks up to Zuko, preparing to mount on Druk. "You're leaving? Aren't you coming to the air temple with us?", Skywalker asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going back to the Fire Nation. If it's true that the Red Lotus is targeting the nations' leaders, I need to protect my daughter.", the previous Fire Lord explained, and the younger man gave an understanding nod. "I understand, you have to keep the Fire Lord safe.", Skywalker said.

"I am sorry I cannot stay. But maybe this will help?", Zuko said, handing a him a necklace, which seemed to be made from stained glass with silver frames, and a brown cord tied to the topmost piece, "It belonged to a very special woman... who I never had the courage to admit my feelings to. We'll see each other again. From what I heard, You are truly your mother's son, Jason..." Skywalker jumped back as the enormous wings of Druk rose once more, the dragon took off into the air. He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Skywalker gazed after him.

* * *

"Did you find Zaheer?", Skywalker asked as he, Korra, Asami and Mako run to the radio room, where Bolin is using the radio, "No, but I know what I might have to do.", she said, as Bolin had a discussing with Meelo at the other side of the line. Skywalker pushes Bolin aside, "Meelo, this is your commanding officer. Go get your father, right now!", he ordered, and they had waited a few seconds before Tenzin's voice came up. "Hello? This is Tenzin."

"Tenzin! Listen to me carefully. Zaheer is on his way to the temple. He's coming for the airbenders. You have to get everyone out of there immediately. Drop everything. Leave! Now!", Skywalker said, but what he heard on the other. "Oh no. It's too late... He's here."

* * *

A few hours later, Team Avatar, Lin and Su are aboard Suyin's airship flying above several mountain ranges. "I say we make our approach from the west, drop down from the airship on cables, ambush these Red Lotus low-lives before they know what hit them.". Su said as she places an airship figurine in front of the temple "It will never work. That Sparky Sparky Boom Ma'am will pick us off one by one.", Skywalker pointed out. "How about we come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain and take them off guard.", Lin suggested.

"And give them the high ground? If their lavabender spots us, he'll melt the mountainside and us with it.", Skywalker pointed out, "None of these ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders."

"And Opal is one of those airbenders. Believe me, I understand what's at stake.", Su added. "Then I'll think you agree that the only plan that will work is for me to give myself up.", Korra said, much to the shock and protest of everyone else, "I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this."

"You can't expect me to sit by and let Zaheer take you.", Skywalker said turning to his girlfriend. "The world has been out of balance for far too long: it needs the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me.", Korra said, looking into her boyfriends eyes. Seeing the determination in her eyes, Skywalker relented, "We're with you, Korra.", he said and the rest nodded. "I'll go radio Zaheer.", she said before walking out of the meeting room.

Skywalker is seated, with Asami sitting next to him, while Bolin walks past him. "Will you sit down? I'm already tense enough as it is.", Skywalker said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm just worried about Opal, and Pabu's not here to comfort me. I hope he and Naga are doing okay back in Zaofu.", Bolin explained just as Korra re-enters the room.

"Did you speak to Zaheer?", Tonraq asked, Korra explained that he told her to come to the top of Laghima's Peak at noon, alone. Once he has Korra, he'll release the airbenders over to them at the temple. "I think I figured a way to play this so that the airbenders and Korra all come out in one piece.", Su said, "Zaheer doesn't know how many of us there are, so we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams: Mako, Bolin and Asami will take the airship up to the temple. Meanwhile, my metalbenders, Jason, Tonraq, Lin, and I will get in position below Laghima's Peak.", the rest nods in agreement to the plan.

* * *

Laghima's Peak with Suyin's airship at the bottom. Tonraq and Suyin seen walking outside, with Lin talking to the Team Avatar on the mouth of the airship. Skywalker hugs Asami, "Be careful, Asami. I won't know what to do if anything happens to you."

"You too.", Asami said. Korra hugs Mako, when she lets go, Bolin hugs her, sobbing. The couple walks out of the airship before it takes off. "Korra, you know what grandma Yin said about you being very muscular for a woman?", Skywalker said, and his girlfriend nodded, "It's one of the things I became attracted to you.", the two smiled at each other. "Jason... When this is done, I want to formally introduce you to my parents as my boyfriend.", she said with a slight smile.

"I would like that... There is this nice restaurant in my World where we could do it.", Skywalker said, placing one last kiss on each other's lips before as he joins the metalbenders. "Keep an eye on my dad. Zaheer is not very fond of world leaders."

"I will, you stay focused on your mission.", Skywalker said as he followed Tonraq and the metalbenders scale up the mountain with him flying after them. Korra opens her glider and flies up the mountain.

Korra flies towards Laghima's Peak, where Zaheer and P'Li are waiting. "Drop your staff and surrender yourself.", Zaheer order as Korra stands still, "Don't make me come get you.", but Korra remains defiant and remains still.

Over at the Northern Air Temple where Ghazan leads Team Avatar to the captured airbenders, where Tenzin is chained to the floor and gagged, while the other airbenders are bound up and hooded. "Mako, what's going on?", Skywalker asked through the radio. "They're here. And so is the lavabender."

"Tell Ghazan to let the airbenders go.", Korra ordered Zaheer but the Red Lotus Leader told her that he wouldn't do it until she turns herself over. "This isn't a negotiation. Wipe them out!", at this Korra finally relents and Zaheer orders Ghazan to stand down. P'Li and Korra walk up to each other, she drops her staff and radio, while P'Li cuffs her wrists and ankles. "Don't bother trying to metalbend out of these: they're platinum.", P'Li told her, she pushes Korra toward Zaheer.

Ghazan gestures to Team Avatar, who run toward Tenzin, but he shakes his head. "It's okay, Tenzin. We're about to get you out of here.", Asami said as Mako walks up to the airbenders, only to see them collapse into a pool of water and Ming-Hua seated among the decoys. Ming-Hua rushes to attack Team Avatar, which Mako blocks the attack with fire. "It's a trap! They're not here. Don't turn yourself over!"

"We had a deal!", Korra said as she struggles against her restraints and airbends with her feet, separating Zaheer and P'Li.

"Go! Go!", Skywalker shouted as the metalbenders ascend the mountain. Korra firebends and earthbends at Zaheer, who dodges all the attacks, she tries to regain her ground, but is stopped by her shackles. Zaheer airbends her off her feet and slams her down with an air blast. Skywalker landed on the ground, his blast of Heat Vision blast clashing against P'Li's combustion beam. "Get the Avatar on the airship. I'll deal with them.", P'Li told her boyfriend as she tried her best to hold Skywalker from advancing.

He manages to dodge the attack, but two metalbenders were thrown off the peak and fire a cable to ascend the peak again. Lin dodges another combustion beam and sends two earth slabs to P'Li. "Get Korra.", Su said before she joins Lin in the attack by sending another slab. P'Li destroys a slab with combustion and avoids the other two. At the airship where Zaheer pushes Korra into the airship. But Skywalker and Tonraq arrive up on the airship and the duo attack Zaheer. Skywalker attacks Zaheer with an powerful Ice Breath, but he managed to protect himself with airbending, while Korra falls off the airship. Tonraq managed to catch Korra with waterbending and throws her toward Zaheer, where she sends a point-blank fire kick.

The combined attack of fire and ice, Zaheer is thrown back as Tonraq cuts the tethering ropes with his water whips, causing the airship to fly off. "You have nowhere to go, Zaheer. Stand down.", Skywalker said, but the Red Lotus Leader wasn't about to give in. Korra kicks a boulder to Zaheer while Tonraq whips the water, while Skywalker send a telekinetic blast at Zaheer, who airbends the assault and creates a wind gust to Tonraq, but was thrown against the ground.

"Stay down. If I wanted it, you would be dead already.", Skywalker tried to plead with Zaheer, who continued to attack. A boulder flew toward Zaheer, but he easily dodges and punches some air gusts to Tonraq until he falls down. Korra stands up, creating some earth cracks which the airbender dodges, Zaheer creates a small tornado, "Say hello to the Earth Queen for me.", he threw Tonraq off the cliff. "Dad! Please ave him.", Korra said and her boyfriend dived off the cliff speeding towards Tonraq.

Skywalker managed to catch his girlfriends father before he could crash on the ground. Flying back up towards the peak, ready to rejoin the fight. The two just arrived to see, Lin dodge a combustion attack and bends an earth wall to protect herself from another beam, but is knocked toward the edge. Lin props herself up, while P'Li prepares to finish her, Su runs out of her cover and bends her armor toward P'Li's head, containing the blast.

Zaheer who turns back in horror, staring at the resulting explosion. "P'Li!", he said shocked, while Korra seized the moment of distraction to firebends at Zaheer.

Zaheer dodges the attack and sends an air blast to Korra, knocking her out. Zaheer carries Korra and walks to the edge, watching the unmanned airship fly off. Dropping the wounded Tonraq off at Lin and Su he quickly landed behind Zaheer. "It's over, Zaheer. This is your last warning, stand down.", Skywalker ordered but Zaheer calmly closed his eyes. "Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty, and become wind.", he steps back, falling off the peak.

"No!", Skywalker exclaimed as he runs to the edge, where he sees Zaheer floating in mid-air, before he flies off. Skywalker was about to chase after them but Lin and Su held him back, "No! Korra! He got Korra, let me go!", Skywalker shouted. "You can't, we need to regroup and think of a plan.", Su tried to reason with him but the young man kept struggling, and he managed to throw the half-sisters off him. "Fuck a plan! When have our plans ever worked!? We go somewhere and all hell breaks lose!", Skywalker shouted, dirt and small rock began to float around his feet. It was then that Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and Kai arrived on a small sky bison, landing heavily and tossing Bolin off mount.

"How did you guys made it out of the temple?", Skywalker asked, rushing over to his friends. "It was all Bolin, I thought we were done for, then out of nowhere, he lavabends.", Mako told him proudly, "Of course, we would have never made it back with Kai."

"Did Zaheer get away with Korra?", Tenzin asked and Skywalker clenched his fist. "Yes... Apparently, he can fly now too.", he admitted, turning his gaze to the ground, his expression turned furious. "I've heard the legends about Guru Laghima's ability to fly. I'd never imagine they were true.", the airbending master told them.

"I have an idea. I know where the airbenders are and I bet it's where Korra is too.", Kai began, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with SKywalker, who was holding on his shoulder. "Where are they? How did you find them?", he amber eyed young man demanded to know.

"After I got blasted out the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain, where Lefty found me. I tried to sneak back into the temple, to see if I could rescue anyone, and that's when I saw the airship leaving. I followed it into some caves a few miles from here. The giant lady and some people put the airbenders into the caves. It wasn't Ghazan or Ming-Hua. There were four more of them, they didn't look familiar.", the young airbender explained.

"Must be more Red Lotus members than we thought... We need to get to those caves.", Skywalker said, but the question was how. A shadow flies above the group, they look up to see Oogi, who lands onto the ground, Tenzin reaches out for his bison, "I'm glad to see you too, old friend."

"Good... Now the Red Lotus are about to find out what happens when you piss me off.", Skywalker said, determent.

* * *

 **There you go, hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time when I upload a chapter I have been looking forward to writing. Also I can't resist "Zuko likes Lily! Zuko likes Lily!".**


	43. Chapter 43: Instant Lobotomy

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Avatar Heroes and the final chapter of Book 3. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Ever since I began writing this story, I have been looking forward to write this chapter, I think you will see why. And now on to the reviews.**

 **Lil'Manuel.G: He could, but then he might didn't have enough time to save the airbenders. Glad your looking forward to it.**

 **mpowers045: You'll see...**

 **Pacjr13: Yeah, Jason only kills as a absolute last resort or if something or someone makes him completely snap. And on your other question, no Zuko is not Jason's father, would be a hell of a plot twist though. It would also be funny how he would react to Zuko's daughter ("I have a sister!?", Skywalker with a big smile).**

 **Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker, Lefty and Oogi are flying across the mountain range, Kai pointing them to the place where they had taken the airbenders. "So tell me, why didn't you let Jason go after Korra?", Bolin asked as Kai led them to the place they were keeping the airbenders. "Think about it like this, if Jason just storm in to save Korra, what would have stopped the Red Lotus to kill every remaining airbender?", Lin pointed out.

The young airbender then notices a cave with five Air Nomads carved on the wall. "That's it. Down there, Lefty.", Kai told his sky bison. The team lands in front of the cave and dismount, with Tonraq and Bolin supporting Tenzin. "Find the airbenders, and my family.", Tenzin asked of them. "Don't worry. I'll get everyone back, even if I have to tear every Red Lotus member limb from limb.", Skywalker said as he lead the charge.

Meanwhile inside the cave where the Red Lotus held Korra captive, chained and suspended in the middle of the cave with Zaheer and company standing in front of her on a viewing platform. "When I get out of here...", Korra shouted as she tries to break free of her chains. "You won't get out, unless the Metal Clan or your alien boyfriend has taught you a way to bend platinum.", Zaheer said, gesturing to a Red Lotus member suspending a silver like substance in mid-air, "Once we administer this poison, your body will naturally react, forcing you into the Avatar State in an effort to keep you alive. Sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time. When we dispatch you in the Avatar State, the cycle will end."

The leader of the Red Lotus then gestured to Ming-Hua and Ghazan, "So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom. We're not bound by lines on a map or political alliances or government bodies of any kind. We are our own bosses, and we have a very simple job. Together, we will forge a World without kings and queens, without borders or nations, without the shadow cabinets or petty dictators, a World where Man's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And though you will never again be reborn, your name will echo throughout history: Korra, the last Avatar."

After making his speech Zaheer ordered, "Administer the poison.", the sentry bends the poison, splitting it into four portions and attaches a portion to each limb. He metalbends, causing the poison to diffuse into Korra's skin. Throughout the administration, Korra screams in agony and her eyes begin to glow momentarily. "Get ready. As soon as she's in the Avatar State, take her out.", Zaheer told his remaining team mates, Ming-Hua bends the tips of her water arms into ice, while Ghazan bends the floor beneath Korra into lava. Korra continues resisting the poison, entering and exiting the Avatar State. "Wait. Why isn't she staying in the Avatar State?", Ghazan asked, his airbending friend simply told them to give it some time.

It was then that a panicked Red Lotus sentry came running in, a look of fear in his eyes. "Zaheer, The Skywalker has broken through the inner chambers.", he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Can you hold him off?", Zaheer asked, turning to the newcomer. The Red Lotus sentry looked completely surprised at the question, slowly muttering, "... It's The Skywalker."

Zaheer looked at Korra, considering his options before turning to his team, "We must retreat. The Avatar doesn't have much longer anyway.", he told them.

* * *

A little further down the cave, Skywalker led the group of Mako, Bolin and Tonraq through the cave. A group of Red Lotus sentry sends an ice shard to Skywalker, who destroys it by simply using his Heat Vision. In a blur of speed, a group of ten Red Lotus members were slammed against a wall. Another group send boulders towards the hero, who simply jumps up and kicks the boulder back to them, causing the group to retreat to avoid deflected attack. Taking a deep breath, Skywalker breathes ice towards them, freezing them in place.

The group rushed forward, Bolin made an interesting observation, "Green rocks.", the young earthbender said, noticing the glowing green rocks sticking out of the walls and cavern ceiling. "Yeah so?", Skywalker asked slightly annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be afraid of green rocks?", Bolin pointed out, for a moment none said anything. "...I think you have me confused with someone else.", Skywalker responded, getting what his friend was trying to do, but now was not the time for jokes.

Arriving at the inner chambers, Skywalker rushed to the twitching and screaming in pain Korra, quickly breaking her free from her bonds. As he floated down, he saw Zaheer and his team stand in a tunnel, leading out of the cave. Upon seeing the group, Zaheer turned around as Skywalker stepped forward. "I'm going to say this once. Surrender now, face judgment for your crimes or...", Skywalker warned, as he held on to his girlfriend. "Stop. There is no 'or' in this conversation. Because you don't have the stones to do to us what we'd do to you in a heartbeat.", Zaheer simply told him as Ghazan earthbends up the stone wall, securing the exit.

Carrying Korra out of the cave, finding all the airbenders and everyone else was safe and sound. Everybody came rushing up to him as Skywalker dropped to his knees, still holding Korra.

"Korra, please hang on. We get you help.", Skywalker said, panic breaking through his voice. Korra reaches out to her boyfriend, but faints. "Please... Don't leave me... I need you...", Skywalker nearly begged cradles his girlfriends body, the most awful sound came out of Korra's chest, silence. "No... Not again...", Skywalker whispered, tears starting to stream from his eyes. Handing Korra's body to her father, he turned his gaze to the ground, hiding his eyes from the rest of the group. He heard Jinora say something but he didn't hear it, all he could feel was an intense, burning rage inside him. Asami walked up to him to comfort her boyfriend, but before she could do anything, Skywalker let out a roar of rage and anguish, and with a shake of the ground, took to the sky.

* * *

Zaheer led his team mates out of the cave, "Where should we head next? I for one...", Zaheer started but he was interrupted by a sudden voice speaking up. "I finally get it... thank you.", the voice of Skywalker could be heard, not only at Zaheer's location but also where Team Avatar and the airbenders currently were. "I see now what the Worlds want, what they need.", Skywalker's voice continued to speak.

The way it sounded worried and scared Asami. Skywalker's voice had gained a reverberating echo, having dropped a full octave and become deeper. Though still sounding calm and collected, any warmth and compassion it usual contained was gone. As Zaheer's group try to locate where the voice was coming form, Ming-Hau noticed a large hurricane heading towards them, inside of it they could see two glowing red eyes, "It needs someone in charge, who is willing to put the animals down."

Before any of them could move, the hurricane crashed into Zaheer, Ghazan and Ming-Hau, trapping the 3 inside. Suddenly Ming-Hua is lifted in the air, as she was being held in mid-air, the waterbender suddenly began to struggle to breath. "What's happening?", Ghazan asked surprised, not sure how they could help their friend. "He's clocking in at 500 miles a minute, Ming-Hua's body might not be taking any hits but her lungs just collapsed from the vacuum.", Zaheer explain with a slight panic, realizing what this meant, "He's playing it our way now...", just as Ming-Hua is swallowed up by the hurricane, Skywalker's laughter echo over the grounds.

When the hurricane disappeared, there was no body of Ming-Hua and no Skywalker around. "Zaheer we need to do something.", Ghazan implored his leader, feeling fear creep through his body. "Stand ready, the second he shows his ass, we are going to flatten this whole mountain range.", Zaheer responded, not sure how they could fight a monster like this. Before Ghazan could say anything, a white blur speed past them, the lavabender disappeared without a trace. Zaheer looked back and forth any sign of his enemy or his friend, but all he saw was a stream of debris, created in the vacuum left by Skywalker's speeding pas them.

Reacting quickly, Zaheer created an airshield around himself protecting himself from the incoming rubble, the Red Lotus Leader shouted, "Where did he go? Where did he freaking go!?" As if on que, Skywalker's voice spoke up again. "Orbit. Your lavabending friend went into orbit at mach-7.", Skywalker voice responded, another white blur crashed into the ground, making the very ground they stood on shake, whipping up a cloud of dust, and when it settled, it showed Skywalker standing straight up. "If you had super hearing like me, any moment you could hear the...", Skywalker paused, still looking at the ground, "...pop." It was then that Skywalker looked up, the look in his glowing red eyes as he stared down Zaheer was more terrible than the anarchist could have ever imagined.

There was no calming smile upon the youngman's face, but there was cold fury in every part of his face. A sense of power radiated from Skywalker as though he was giving off a burning heat. "You crazy son of a bitch... You killed my team!", Zaheer shouted, sending two blast of air towards Skywalker, who suddenly appeared on the other side. "Your team of killers. Now guess what?", Skywalker said, Zaheer send another blast of air, but the young man was no longer there. "They won't be killing anyone else.", Skywalker said, having appeared right behind his opponent. Throwing a punch, Zaheer manged to dodge the attack, but is grabbed by Skywalker and tosses him away, slamming Zaheer through a a column of rocks.

"Do you know about the physics of explosions?", Skywalker said as he calmly walked up to Zaheer, who was nursing a few broken ribs as he tried to stand up, "The metal shell over P'li's head focus the force of the blast into a tiny area, while the opening around her neck directs the force down like a shaped charge." Zaheer got back on his feet. "It's very likely that her own skull fragments ripped the rest of her body apart.", Skywalker said with a grin, taking in the angered expression on Zaheer's face. The anarchist tries to airbend at Skywalker but, the young man appeared infront of him in an instance, merely knocking Zaheer's hand away.

Skywalker creates a telekinetic blast sending Zaheer flying backward, sending him crashing into another pillar of rock. He falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at Skywalker in the sky, before Skywalker charges at Zaheer, ramming him, and knocking him through another pillar. Knowing that he stood no chance against this alien from beyond this World, Zaheer tried to fly away from Skywalker. The Red Lotus leader's eyes widened when he saw Skywalker using his Heat Vision to shoot machine gun-like blasts at him. Zaheer did his best to evade as much as he could, but he was hit in vulnerable but non-life threatening spots. As he felt his clothes and flesh burn, it was then that it hit Zaheer, unlike Ming-Hua and Ghazan who were granted a quick death, Skywalker seemed intend on making him feel pain and despair.

Zaheer tried to evade another barrage of Heat Vision before suddenly coming face-to-face with Skywalker, who punched him into a mountain side, making him recoils and crash to the ground. As Zaheer recovers and looks up, Skywalker bursts through a pillar as he landed near. "She was my World. And you took her from me.", Skywalker said as he calmly approached Zaheer, who retreats backward and shoots a stream of air at Skywalker before taking to the air. As Zaheer tried to get away, he was surprised when an entire pillar was throw at his direction.

Zaheer landed on a pillar to evade the incoming attack. Skywalker fires a strong blast of telekinetic energy at Zaheer, disintegrating the pillar he stood on, quickly taking to the air but Skywalker had grabbed his ankle, throwing him back to the earth. Zaheer crashed in front of all the airbenders and Team Avatar, he recovered just in time to see Skywalker land a few feet away from him, locking anyway of escape as cold red glowing eyes glared at him. "You think your brave? You're not brave, men are brave. Your not even human.", Zaheer said as he directs a massive continues stream of air towards Skywalker. To demonstrate the futility of even Zaheer's desperado attack, Skywalker took the hit, before calmly approaching him.

The stream of air kept growing in magnitude and scope, even tearing the ground apart, but Skywalker kept his phase, gradually coming closer. Coming to a stop right infront of Zaheer, Skywalker jabbed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and breaking his concentration, while in the same move grabbing a hold of Zaheer's wrist, and twists it around and away from him. Zaheer is grabbed by his neck by Skywalker, as the young man moves his hand from Zaheer's wrist to his forehead, placing his thumb in the center, Zaheer's face is contorted in fear.

Skywalker lets go of Zaheer, who collapses weakly onto the ground, blood dripping from his nose. Skywalker looks down on his opponent and Zaheer attempts to airbend at Skywalker to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before Skywalker's feet. "Wha... What did you do to me?", Zaheer asked in complete shock, "Why can't I feel my bending?"

"Ever since I found out how Amon could remove someone's bending I have been looking into how it exactly worked. I noticed that all benders have abnormalities in their brains. So I scanned yours. And when I found one... I cut. It. Out.", Skywalker explained tapping the side of his head, "Heat vision. Focused through your pupils like a scalpel. Instant lobotomy." Despise being weakened and having no bending, Zaheer tried to attack by throwing a punch, but Skywalker calmly pimp slapped him across the face, repeating it a few times until he could hear something crack in Zaheer's face. "This isn't you... You don't do this...", Zaheer said, dropping to his knees, sounding completely terrified.

"I do now.", Skywalker threatened, balding his fist before striking his fist down. Hadn't someone voice reached his ears, the fist that was now hovering mere inces from Zaheer's face would have killed him. "Please Jason, don't become the monster some people think you could become.", Korra said weakly much to Skywalker's shock.

Turning around he saw a very weak and very alive Korra looking at him, being hold by her father. Rushing over to her, Skywalker couldn't help but break down in tears again. "I'm never gonna let you go.", Korra said with a weak smile. "No! No!", Zaheer screamed, having lost his cool completely, "You don't understand! The revolution has already begun. Chaos is the natural order of...", he was cut off by Bolin trapping him in an earth prison and gags him with a sock. "But how did you...", Skywalker asked.

Jinora explained that the poison was metallic, she had seen them administrate it in her spirit form. Su had used her metalbending to remove it from Korra while Skywalker was battling the Red Lotus. The relieved smile Skywalker had then changed into shock and horror as he realization sank in, in his rage he had taken two lives and would have taken a third one if it hadn't been for Korra. None of said anything about it, but Skywalker could see the fear in everyone's eyes at what he had done.

* * *

Two weeks later, back at Air Temple Island. Where Asami takes a hairpin from her lips and inserts it into Korra's bunned hair. "There you go. All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance.", Asami said as she passes Korra a mirror. "It's great. Thanks.", Korra said downcast, as she sat in her wheelchair. "Nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks. You need time to heal.", Skywalker said, he felt hurt as Korra glances at him expressionlessly, "Korra... If you ever want to talk, or, anything..."

"Let's just try to enjoy this today; for Jinora.", Asami said, and the two agreed.

A few minutes later, in front of the main temple, Skywalker and Asami wheels Korra in front of a crowd, and Lord Zuko bows to her. Korra nods back. Her mother and father runs forward to hug her. "You look beautiful, sweetie.", Tonraq said as he kisses Korra on the forehead. "You're looking stronger everyday, Korra.", Tenzin said as he walked up to them with president Raiko in tow. "I'd like to officially welcome you back to Republic City, the both of you.", Raiko said to both of the heroes, "I know that the last time we saw each other, it didn't end on the best terms. But I want to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists."

Asami pushed Korra up to the temple, president Raiko muttered that she didn't look good. "Neither would you if you'd gone through what she had.", Skywalker snapped at him, a look of fear appeared in Raiko's eye. Somehow the news at what Skywalker had done in his battle against the leaders of the Red Lotus had reached Republic City.

"Korra will be fine. She just needs time to heal. The poison took a great toll.", Zuko reassured him as the two walked up the stairs to the temple. "I know... But seeing this badass, boisterous amazonian beauty look this sick and worn down is both frightening and utterly heartrending to me.", Skywalker said, looking downcast. "Jason, don't blame yourself.", Zuko told him, and the younger man nodded his head. "I know... But... I can't help but blame myself for this. I should have stormed after her.", he responded before looking up, "This is truly her lowest point."

* * *

At the ceremonial hall where incense sticks are burning. Air Acolytes and many guests are seated, witnessing the ceremony, while airbenders stand on the stage. Jinora is in the middle, wearing a hood. "Jinora, come forward.", Tenzin said, Jinora bows and walks forward before kneeling, "Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation."

"Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra: she opened the portals and somehow the World began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world."

Tenzin bows to Korra, who bows back, "Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path." Tenzin removes Jinora's hood, revealing her tattoos. Jinora removes the coat and stands up, the airbenders bend the smoke from the burning incense sticks, sounding the wind chimes around the hall. Jinora hugs her father. The audience claps while a tear rolls down Korra's cheek.

After the ceremony ended, Skywalker was sitting on his motorcycle as Asami walked up to him. "So your just leaving?", Asami asked sternly, crossing her arms as she frowned. "I have to... I left this World frightened. They currently see me as a Jason who inspires fear, that's a Jason I never wanted to be... I wanted to be a beacon of hope...", he said before turning to the sad face of his girlfriend, "If you need anything, anything at all. You know how to contact me." and with that he created a White Rift, driving his motorcycle threw and closing it behind him, leaving a stunned and saddened Asami behind.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Book 3, hope you liked it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, in Book 4.**


	44. Chapter 44: On My Way Back Home

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the first chapter of Book 4 of Avatar Heroes. For the most part, this chapter it going to be from Asami's P.O.V., I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: I don't think Jason would be able to pull of a mustache, but maybe perma stubble or a beard like Superman had in Man Of Steel would be cool, though I think he would be able to save during the past 3 years.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Jason isn't in all these places at once. For example, Quest For Equestria happens first, then during that story something happens that makes him travel to the Avatar World and the events of Book 1 and 2 happen, then the rest of QFE, its a ongoing continuity.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

3 years later, Central City Station with a large crowd around the entrance, president Raiko addresses a crowd. "... And of course, my biggest thanks goes to Asami Sato and Future Industries. She brought our old central terminal into the modern era. Ladies and gentlemen, the world is entering a new age of peace and prosperity. Soon, Prince Wu will take his rightful place on the Earth Kingdom throne. And thanks to our updated rail system, Republic City and the Earth Kingdom will be united like never before!" the crowd applauds as Raiko and Asami cut the ribbon to ceremoniously open the new station.

A little later, Asami is talking to a reporter, while she is being approached by Prince Wu. "Hey there! Asami, right?", the prince said, "Great train house. Maybe you can give me a personal tour sometime, what do you say?", he tried to flirt with the CEO. "I do like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you far, far away.", Asami responded annoyed. Unfortunately, Wu didn't get the hint.

"That's... that's funny. I like funny dames.", Wu chuckles, "Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Prince Wu, future king."

Asami rolled her as, "Don't let my reputation intimidate you. I'm still human just like everyone else. Only more human, like, extra human, or, hmm, superhuman.", Wu continued, this got an angry look on the raven haired woman's pretty face. "Again, Wu didn't seem to notice this, "So, what do you say? Can I show you a low-key night out with a superhuman soon-to-be king?", he wiggles his eyebrows, with Asami giving him an even weirder look.

"I know a superhuman, prince Wu, and you do not stack up to him in the slightest. He can shake heaven and earth, destroy gods and planets, bring nations to their knees, with every step he can create an earthquake, with every breath he can create a hurricane.", Asami explained, much to the surprise of Wu, "And yet in many ways, he is the most human of us all. Then... he shoots fire from the skies and it is difficult not to think of him as a god. And how fortunate we all are that it does not occur to him."

Before Wu could say anything they were interrupted by Mako. "Prince Wu! President Raiko and Senator Oaktan has some really important... king stuff to talk to you about.", Mako quickly made up, much to Wu's disappointment. "Fine.", Wu said before turning to Asami, "Think over the offer.", blows her a kiss-hand and walks off. "Prince Wu, Asami already has a boyfriend, big guy, easily jealous, can shoot fire out of his eyes.", Mako warned before the prince walks off.

"How can you stand being his bodyguard?", Asami asked when Wu was out of ear shot. "Well, I just remind myself that once he's on the throne, I go back to being a detective.", Mako said, "I also go home, and smash my head into the wall for an hour, you know, just to get the stress out.", this made Asami laugh lightly.

"It's good to see you, Mako. It's been too long. You hear from Bolin lately?", Asami asked with a smile. "I haven't talked to him for a while, but he's coming in a few days for the coronation. And Beifong told me that Korra is getting in tonight." Mako explained, both agreed that it would be great to see Korra again. "And... Have you hear anything about... Jason?"

"We have been keeping in contact... But he never tells where he is exactly. Even his friends from his World can't seem to find him.", Asami said sadly. Over the past three years, Skywalker had brought her in contact with his friends, granting her and her company access to technology beyond anything invented yet even in Republic City. "I told him about how we are all getting together for the Coronation, he said he will think about it... It's going to be weird, having the old Team Avatar back in the city after all these years.", she said looking up at the sky.

Tenzin, Prince Wu, President Raiko, Lin and Senator Oman Oaktan were talking a little away from the duo. "After your coronation, the United Forces will escort you to Ba Sing Se.", Tenzin explained. "Right. About that. Are we all positive that the Earth Kingdom is safe enough for me to return? I don't have to remind everyone what happened to my great-aunt three years ago?"

"Prince Wu, I assure you, Kuvira has the Earth Kingdom pretty much stabilized at this point.", senator Oaktan said, but Wu was skeptical. "Any news if the alien is attending?", the Senator asked, turning to Tenzin. Upon hearing the word 'alien', Asami stalked over to them. "That alien has a name.", Asami pointed out, as Mako quickly followed her.

Senator Oaktan had sleeked back brown hair, a tanned skin and deep sky blue eyes, indicating he was from Water Tribe ancestry. "Mr. Oaktan, I know about your dislike of Jason and things from his World, but you can't ignore the good he has done here.", the raven haired young woman said.

"Miss Sato, I know about your Pro-Skywalker stance, and seeing how all that technology from his World is exclusively distributed by your company its understandable. But we are talking about a being whose very existence challenges our own sense of priority in the universe. You get to evolution and you find out we're not special on this earth, we're just one among other lifeforms. And now we learn that we're not even special in the entire universe because there is Skywalker. There he is, an alien god among us. While I can agree that he has done good, we cannot ignore how he handled the Red Lotus Crisis."

"That was an accident. Everyone would crack under that much pressure and stress.", Tenzin said as he turned to look at the Senator. "True, but he isn't just anyone is he? From the reports I read and from eye witnesses, Skywalker took out Ming-Hue by ripping the air out of her lungs to the point that she can't even breathe. He mocked Zaheer with the whereabouts of Ghazan, who was heading for orbit at Mach Seven. For those unversed in such measurements, that means he's was exiting the atmosphere at over five thousand miles per hour. Thus if your precious Skywalker wanted, he could carry most of his opponents to death."

Senator Oaktan's expression turned grim before he discussed, "The scariest part about his fight with Zaheer is that, as demonstrated by the way he dealt with the other two and how he later lobotomized him, Skywalker could have finished him off anytime he wanted to, and there wouldn't have been a thing Zaheer could do to stop it. And why did the he drag it out? To overpower, ridicule, humiliate, and ultimately break Zaheer. Were not talking about just a man, were talking about an alien who, if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down and there wouldn't be a damn thing we can do to stop him."

"Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Oaktan.", Asami said just as the Senator was called away. "You have to forgive me, Mrs. Sato, if I don't feel the need to depend on the kindness of a monster." and with that the Senator walked away.

* * *

Later that day during sunset at Air Temple Island, then to the dining area. Inside it, three groups have formed: Raiko, his wife and Prince Wu, Lin and Mako standing guard and Asami with Tenzin's family. "When Korra gets here, I bet she's not even going to know who I am.", Meelo said, much to Ikki's surprise, "Because Meelo the boy has turned into Meelo the man!", he strikes a 'tough guy' pose. "Right. You're completely unrecognizable.", Ikki said sarcastically.

"You've never had the tea leaf wrap? You have no idea what you're missing. The face massage alone is to die for.", Wu chuckles as Lin and Mako looked on. "Ugh. This coronation cannot come soon enough. I can't wait to go back to being a detective.", Mako said annoyed. "Right... umm... yeah, about that...", Lin started, sounding rather guilty, "I don't know how to tell you this... you're going to Ba Sing Se ... with the prince.", Mako grabs Beifong by the shoulders in disbelief. "I tried to get you out of it, but it's over my head. Wu personally asked Raiko. He says he doesn't know what he'd do without you."

"This can't be happening! I'm not even an Earth Kingdom citizen; I work for the Republic City Police Department.", Mako said distraught. "Not anymore.", both Lin and Mako glance at Raiko, who is laughing with Wu, "You're just a pawn in Raiko's diplomatic game. You can try talking to him, but I don't think he's going to let you quit." Mako sighs at this, "I should have taken up Skywalker's friend offer to become a guard in their World." It was then that an Air Acolyte walks in, informing them that there's a Southern Water Tribe ship pulling up to the dock. "Korra!", the children said perfectly synchronized.

They run to the dock at Air Temple Island, where Naga and Tonraq disembark from their ship. Tenzin walks up to Tonraq, the two men shake hands, "Tonraq. It's good to have you back in the city. And everyone is excited to see the Avatar again.", the airbending master said, much to the Water Tribe Chiefs surprise. "What do you mean? Isn't Korra already here?"

"No, we thought she was coming with you.", Tenzin said, sounding just as surprised as Tonraq. "Korra left the South Pole six months ago. She's written me letters. She said she was here in Republic City.", Tonraq explained but Tenzin assured him that Korra wasn't here.

"Then where is she?", Tonraq asked worried.

* * *

A few days later at the 'Four Elements', Republic City's best hotel. Wu waves his arms as he acts out his vision for Mako, who is standing in front of him, "So then the crowds are gathered, all excited to see my coronation, when all of a sudden, these boulders come rolling through. And guess what pops out of 'em? Earthbender dames! These gals start banging the boulders like drums, and sing the song of my royal lineage. It's the most dynamite six-hour show you'll ever see in your life.", Wu said putting hands on his hips.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to, I don't know... rule a whole nation?", Mako shrugs shoulders. "Now, now, now, don't get yourself in a tizzy. I'll have ministers for all that!" Wu puts an arm around Mako, "No, sir, Mako, when we get to Ba Sing Se, it'll just be two kooky pals, living the life!"

Outside the room, Tenzin, Raiko and Oaktan were discussing the current situation. "We'll be sending a delegation of experienced advisers to handle day-to-day governing.", Oaktan said before turning to Tenzin, "Have you received any word on the Avatar's location?"

"Not yet, but I have airbenders all over the world on the lookout for her.", Tenzin said slightly worried, "I hope they find her soon. I'm concerned about reports I've heard regarding Kuvira's growing military. They say she's throwing some of her dissenters into prison camps.",

"Well, she'll be stepping down tomorrow. We can worry about correcting any of her mistakes after that." Raiko said.

Down at the lobby of the same hotel, Bolin, Kuvira, Baatar Jr. and the rest of Kuvira's delegation arrive. "Hello Republic Cit-ay! Bolin... is back!", he said, not noticing Eska, who is standing in the lobby with her brother Desna. When Bolin sees her staring at him, he reels back, seized by a fit of terror. "I see you have replaced me with a new girlfriend. Well done, she seems very threatening.", Eska, who looked over Kuvira who is talking to a soldier. Bolin tried to explain that Kuvira was his boss. "Boss, girlfriend. Same thing.", Eska replied before the manager of the hotel interrupted them. "I'm afraid there's been a mistake, Your Eminence. We have you and your brother booked in the same room, with only one bed."

"It's no mistake. Desna sleeps in the tub.", Eska shoots Bolin one more look and walks off with her brother. Varrick is waiting for Zhu Li, who is carrying four suitcases, to catch up with him, "Never thought I'd be allowed back in the Republic City Four Elements.", he said as Zhu Li puts down a lot of suitcases which appear to be very heavy, "Raiko must have turned purple when Kuvira made him pardon me of my alleged crimes.", his assistent muttered that he was an upstanding citizen.

"Upstanding is right!", he said excited, before he quiets down to a whisper, moving his eyebrows up and down, "And don't forget to fill the extra bag with as many of those little soaps as you can grab. Love the lavender scent." Mako and Wu walk in with two guards, Mako immediately spots Bolin, who is standing in the center albeit with his back turned. "Bolin!", the younger brother turns around, and they trade some mock-punches before hugging each other, "Look at you! My little brother got all... important."

"I know, right? I see myself in the mirror sometimes and I think I'm in trouble before I realize: it's only me.", Bolin said proudly. "So, what's it like working for Kuvira?", Mako asked, looking over at Kuvira, who is talking to Baatar Jr., "From what I've heard, she's pretty harsh."

"No! I—I mean, she can be tough, sure, but we're turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe! You remember how bad Grandma's neighborhood in Ba Sing Se was? All that's completely changed, I mean, we are really... helping people.", Bolin said not entirely sure of himself, before brightening up, "But what have you been up to? Fighting crime? Busting triads? Chasing the ladies, Mako-style?", shouldering Mako playfully in the chest

"Well, I've been working for Wu, and, uhhh... Yeah.", Mako lets his head hang in disappointment. The next subject that came up was if Korra had already arrived. "No. She was supposed to come in with Tonraq, but he said she left the South Pole months ago. No one knows where she is." Bolin gets a worried look on his face.

Suyin is handed the keys to her room, when she is approached by Baatar Jr., "Mother."

"Hello, Baatar Jr.", Su said. "It's just 'Baatar' now. So now that you've seen all the good we've done since we left Zaofu, you must be sorry that you didn't come and help us.", Baatar Jr said. "I don't know if I'd call marching all over the Earth Kingdom, forcing people to bow to Kuvira, 'doing good'.", Su said back. "You're going to have to get over your grudge with her. I'm sure you've heard that we're engaged. She's going to be an official member of our family."

"I'm just glad she'll be stepping down after tomorrow.", Kuvira said to her son.

* * *

At Wu's coronation in Republic City, where Gun pins the earring on Wu. "Now rise, Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty, King of all the Earth Lands and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se. Long may you reign!", a few people are applauding in the crowd.

"Thank you, for that incredibly brief, but very moving ceremony.", Wu said, addressing the crowd through the microphone, "I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen, who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention.", he turns to Kuvira, "Kuvira, rise! For your service to the realm, I would like to present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom, our nation's highest honor, which was somehow not stolen, unlike the royal pinky rings.",

"Thank you. And if you don't mind, I would like to say a few words.", Kuvira said, Wu didn't mind, muttering that they still got six hours to fill.

Kuvria address the crowd through the microphone, "Growing up in Zaofu, with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages."

Tenzin, Raiko and Oaktan give each other a worried look, "I'd like to make an announcement to the world: the Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out, this man has no authority.", the Crowd gasps in surprise, "I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people."

Asami has a worried look on her face as the crowd cheers and applauds. "And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing.", Kuvira said as she grabs the medal Wu hung around her neck and pulls it off, breaking the ribbon before letting it hover over her hand, "Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way, will be crushed.", she crushes the medal and drops it on the floor. The crowd cheers again, the flashbulbs of cameras in the crowd casting erratic shadows on the stage. "Thank you, Kuvira! All hail the Great Uniter!"

* * *

A little while later at the new Future Industries Office in downtown Republic City in Asami's office, she and Mako are discussing what just happened. "Won't this turn all the world leaders against them?", Mako asked, as he leaned against Asami's desk, while the young woman was sitting in her chair, looking out the window, giving her a great view of Republic City. "What can they do? Kuvira controls the whole nation now, and Republic City is begging for the metal that their mining.", Asami said as her secretary beeps in that Bolin was there to visit her.

After Bolin walks in, the two turned to look at him. "You aren't going to keep working for Kuvira now that she's going against the wishes of the entire world, are you?", Mako asked his brother. "You don't understand. Kuvira is helping out all the poor people of the Earth Empire. People like our family. This is for the best.", the young earhtbender responded, "Why don't you come with me, and you'll see for yourself? We've done a lot of good."

"By 'crushing' anyone who gets in your way?", Asami spoke up.

"That was just some tough rhetoric to let the people know that we mean business. I mean, Kuvira is basically inspired by Jason.", Bolin explained, this earned him a glare form the raven haired woman, "She's passionate and believes that she is creating a better world."

"It seems like she's just a dictator who's taking the Earth Kingdom by force.", Mako said. "Oh, okay, you think your new best friend would be a better leader than Kuvira?", Bolin asked, "I'm making a difference out there, what are you doing, huh? You're just some glorified butler for some snotty rich bozo! And your just some CEO sitting in her lazy chair."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to work for your glorious emperor and her military dictatorship.", Asami said, standing up from her chair. "Fine! I'm going to go back to my awesome train, where we bring freedom where ever we go! Enjoy licking the king's boots in your junior suite!", Bolin storms off, leaving a disgruntled Mako in his wake. "I can't believe him!", Mako said downcast.

A bleeping sound was heard from Asami's desk, turning to it, she saw that it was a device Skywalker had given her long ago. Before Mako had walked in, Asami had send him a messaged what was happening and that Korra had gone missing. Looking at what the device said, she couldn't help but beam at it. "What is it?", Mako asked, as a still smiling Asami looked up at him, showing him the device. On it, Mako could see some what had been written.

 _[Skywalker]: "I am on my way back home."_

* * *

Over at Air Temple Island, Tenzin is looking over towards the horizon. "This... is a mission of the utmost importance. Conflict is coming to the Earth Kingdom and we need to find the Avatar. I asked for the best bounty hunter in the Worlds.", he said to his three children. "Boba Fett?", Meelo asked.

"I did.", Tenzin said, "But then Jason told me he isn't real..."

"Instead you asked me." a voice said behind them. Tenzin and his children turned around to see a man dressed in heavy armor. The helmet is mostly blue, except for its black visor, and it sports two silver sprongs on either side of the helmet that point downwards. The arms, legs, and ribs are the same shade of blue and have black patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, and armored boots are red. Sprouting from its pauldrons spreads a cape that is the same shade as his boots.

"You came highly recommended by Jason. Can I count on you to bring Korra home?", Tenzin asked.

"I am no Samus Aran, but I can get the job done.", he responded.

* * *

 **And here you go, the first chapter of book 4, hope you enjoyed. I originally planned for Asami to have Jason's baby and that she would be 3 years old now, but I didn't want her to have to raise a baby who has Jason's abilities on her own (You try to change a diaper for a baby who can shoot lasers out of her eyes), so I decided against it. On the previous chapter, I was originally planning to kill Ming-Hua to be killed by Jason literally kicking her head off and Ghazan to have a hole punched through his chest, though I figured the way I wrote it was more terrifying.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	45. Chapter 45: Face Your Fears

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I was planning ahead for Book 5, and I couldn't if Book 4 would go as canon or that after Kuvira is defeated that there would be a sort of civil war among the heroes (In no way inspired by a certain superhero movie that came out recently.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy and on to the reviews.**

 **Linkonpark100: That would have been pretty awesome, but sadly no.**

 **mpowers045: Maybe later.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Inside the Republic City prison building. Asami is sitting down at a table, a stack of letters, their wax seals unbroken, sitting in front of her folded hands. She looks down at the letters, until a voice breaks the silence.

"Asami, you came."

She looks up to find her now gray haired father, Hiroshi pulling out the chair opposite his daughter and sits. A moment of silence passes between them as they sit facing each other.

"I came to return these.", Asami said, pushing the stack of letters across the table toward Hiroshi, who looks down at the letters, "Stop writing me. I never want to see or hear from you again.", she demands as she rises to leave.

"Please, just let me say one thing, then I'll never contact you again.", Hiroshi pleaded her desperately. Asami stands still for a moment, then sits back down, not looking her father in the eye, "I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done. And I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family apart, and destroyed our good name. But in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile."

Asami averts her head even more, she is tearing up. "I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created."

The tear that threatened to spill while Hiroshi was talking, breaks through and rolls over her cheek. Asami quickly rises and runs from the room without saying a word. Hiroshi watches her leave before hanging his head in sadness.

 _"I need to clear my head... Maybe... Maybe a flight will help."_ , Asami thought.

* * *

"Tenzin, I am surprised that you yourself aren't going to look for the Avatar.", the bounty hunter asked, after the airbending master told him who he was looking for.

"Raiko asked me to stay here and help figure out a diplomatic solution to this Kuvira problem.", Tenzin said, "I am sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Right, where are my manners. You may call me Yang Xaio Long.", the bounty hunter now named Yang introduced himself.

"Its nice to meet you, Mr. Xaio Long.", Tenzin said as he walked with Yang to his motorcycle, "Please bring Korra back safe and sound... I will try my best to find a way to solve this Kuvira crisis... Hopefully before Jason will arrive."

This surprised the bounty hunter, who was looking over his bike, making sure he had everything he needed. "What do you mean by that?", he asked, standing up from his crouched position.

The airbending master let out a deep sigh, "Senator Oaktan has pushed for a bill to Jason arrest when he arrives back in Republic City, to be held before a court for his actions against the Red Lotus, and make him work for the president of Republic City. Specifically calling attention to how he de-bended Zaheer, he thinks Jason is too dangerous to be left to do as he pleased. I have been trying to stop this bill the moment I heard about it. Jason doesn't deserve to be put through that or have a leash put on him.", Tenzin explained.

"It sounds like you think highly of Jason.", Yang said, sounding a little surprised.

"I do. There's been a lot written about Jason lately, but most of it isn't true. People are quick to judge, they don't know the whole story. I don't even know the whole story. But I know the man. Worked with him, fought with him. Trust him with my life. Jason had some rough patches, he's been forced to fight a lot of battles alone. The Spirits only knows how he got out of some of them."

The bounty hunter leaned against the seat of his motorcycle, listening to the airbending master talk, "The thing is, you never heard a complaint. Never once got 'No. I can't do that.' He never hesitated. Few people know what Jason's been through. I'd like to think I come pretty close. And I worry sometimes that he forgets: there's a whole bunch of people who lose sleep over him not getting back home. Maybe it doesn't need to be said. Heroes are rare. Heroes like Jason?... Even more rare."

"I think he would be happy to hear you speak so fondly of him, Master Tenzin.", Yang said, with a nod, "Though I doubt they have anything that could contain him."

"I know they don't.", Tenzin said just as a beep came from Yang's motorcycle. "I have a reading on Korra. It's weak but once I'm further out, I'll be able to hone in on her location. I should be able to find her within a few days.", the bounty hunter quickly mount his motorcycle, raving it up.

"Don't you need to be on a road?", the airbening master looked surprised.

"Road? Where I'm going I don't need no road.", he said simply, pressing a button and the wheels retreaced, entering a hover mode before flying off into the sky.

* * *

Much later at a tiny village in a tropical region, where the motorcycle is being driven by Yang. After landing in the tiny village, the bounty hunter looked around the dock, his scaner having picked up a strong reading. He walks towards a man in a dockside shack, who is lazily fanning himself in the heat.

It was then that Yang spotted a photograph of an awkwardly smiling Korra, next to the picture of an man he knew as adult Avatar Aang, his face bearing a look of unadulterated enthusiasm reminiscent of his childhood. "Pretty neat, huh? She came by here, about uh, six months ago.", the fish monger said, "I don't know where she went, But she wasn't looking too good. But if I could meet any Avatar, I'd have to pick Kyoshi. Taking down a shark squid with one hand! Now that's a lady I'd like to get to know!"

A sudden cry from behind Yang draws his attention as he looked to see what was happening. IT seems that two thieves had robbed a store. "Excuse me.", Yang said drawing his blaster rifle, and with a single jump, he landed in front of the bandits, who stop in their tracks.

"Hand over the bags. Only warning.", Yang said, pointing his rifle at the thieves, the first one earthbends a fissure into the ground, extending it toward Yang and sending up a great cloud of dust, while the second thief bends a few simple boulders from the ground and hurls them at the bounty hunter.

Yang avoids the fissures, taking out the first bandit with a single shot, evading the flying rocks and managing to blast the other one with another shot, knocking both unconscious.

After binding the feet hand hands of the bandits against each other with some rope, he sees the vendor they had stolen from standing next to him, "Thank you. Serves them right."

"I was just passing through, there is no need to thank me.", Yang said before taking his leave, continuing his search for the Avatar.

* * *

A few days later, Yang had heard rumors of a girl looking like Korra having passed through the village close to a Swap. After asking a few of the locals, he came across a spirit who told him to follow it.

At the top of a hill, he found the spirit waiting for him, the path headed into the swamp. "Why did you bring me to the swamp?", Yang asked, as he slides down a small hill, still following the spirit.

"Who you are looking for is here. She needs help.", the spirit said, before rising into the air and flying off through the vines.

"Could Korra be here?", Yang thought, before he called his motorcycle to him but before he could mount it, he heard footsteps coming up from his side.

"Who might you be?", a elderly female voice asked, making Yang draw his weapon in the blink of an eye. "Put away your weapon, I mean you no harm.", the voice continued unphased.

"Who are you.", Yang demanded.

"So to the point. You remind me of Princess.", an old woman stepped out of the shadow, revealing an elderly woman with long silver hair hanging down over clouded eyes and dressed in green. "Toph Beifong?", Yang asked astonished.

"Nice to meet you, young one.", Toph said chuckling.

* * *

In that same swamp, Korra, who has cut her hair short, is sitting on a tree root, high above the water and other trees. She has a dejected expression on her face. "Jason... Where are you when I need you?", Korra asked, staring into the sunset.

 _"Don't you remember?"_ , a familiar voice spoke in her head, startling Korra, _"No matter how far we are, we are always connected. I am always there for you, you just need to... call out to me."_

The Avatar looked surprised, she saw Skywalker sitting next to her. But she knew this one wasn't real, but she felt happy to see her boyfriend again, _"Tell me what's wrong."_ , her imagination asked her.

"This swamp... it did crazy things to my mind. I had visions, of all the times my enemies hurt me.", Korra explained.

 _"I know you want to get better, but your out of balance."_ , Skywalker said, as it started to ponder, _"It sounds like you are carrying around your former enemies, the same way you're still carrying around that metal poison... Maybe you could learn something from them?"_

"I don't know, Jason. Your not even really here.", Korra remarked dryly, she saw the image next to her smile.

 _"Listen, Amon wanted equality for all. Unalaq, he brought back the spirits."_ , Skywalker explained, before his expression turned sour, _"And Zaheer believed in freedom. The problem was, those guys were totally out of balance and they took their ideologies way too far."_

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't explain why they keep haunting me.", Korra pointed out, but for this he had an answer as well.

 _"Because you need to face your fears. You can't expect to deal with future enemies if you're still fighting the old ones."_ , Skywalker said, giving her a proud smile, _"I know you can do this, Korra."_

"I... I'm not sure if I can... I am not like you...", Korra said

 _"You are, your such a strong person.",_ he said gesturing to the tree they were sitting on, _"The roots of this tree spread out for miles in every direction, connecting this whole swamp. Your problem is, you've been disconnected for too long. Disconnected from the people who love you and disconnected from yourself."_ , placing his own hand on the hand Korra had on the tree and, sending a stream of energy through the swamp. _"I love you Korra."_ , the image said.

Before Korra could respond, the voice of Toph startled her, "Korra, there is someone here to see you and hopefully to take you home."

* * *

Some time later, in a small village of the State of Yi in the Earth Kingdom. A villager is sweeping the street when a jeep nearly runs him down. After it stops, three bandits jump out and walk into a shop. "Get out of here! We don't have anything left.", the shopkeeper said, but one of the bandits earthbends a fissure toward the counter, destroying it and revealing several hidden sacks of goods.

"Now you don't have anything left.", the bandit leader said as he gesture for his comrades to take the goods.

They proceed to load the stolen stuff into their jeep. Hearing a noise, they look up to see what looked like an armored person flying towards them. The bandits gasp and make a run for it, trying to speed away from the person, but the armored person landed in front of it, stopping it in its tracks and launching the bandits out.

"Stand down, last warning.", Asami commanded them from under her armor. After the defeat of Amon at Skywalker's hand, Asami had taken the Power Armor Amon had left behind, and improved on its design over the past three years. And with the help of her busnis partner from her boyfriends World, the Sato Armor Mark III was the most advanced piece of technology in this World.

The armor itself consisted of a dark grey and crimson color scheme, flexible armor plates. Beneath the armored suit, Asami wore a tight black garments. The upgrade Lightning Gloves are capable of unleashing bolts of electricity powerful enough to burn through metal. Inside the gloves were hidden blades sharp enough to cut bone. Her wrists and forearms were covered by armor, a metal collar protected his neck, while she wore a helmet with infra red waved and limited x-ray vision. With its rocket propellers inside the boots and gloves, it also granted her the ability of flight.

But the bandits didn't stand down, one of them attacked Asami, but she evades all attacks and sends bolts of lightning from her gloves, knocking him to her left. She subsequently send two other bandits into the air by a small explosion. One bandit charges toward Asami, but she charges back and knocks them down.

Another motorcyclist charged toward Asami, but she flips over his attack and sends a bolt of lightning at them, knocking them away from her. A bandit attempts to attack her with his spear, however, she evades with the backflip and stunned him. The leader gets back up and attacks Asami with several kicks, but she evaded again before punching the man out with a single strike.

"That sure beats talking to my therapist.", Asami thought before taking off back into the skies above.

* * *

 **And there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	46. Chapter 46: Consider This Mercy

**Greetings, one and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **william. bragg.165: Happy to hear it, and hope you enjoy.**

 **Matthew Gemm: He's on his way. What, you don't like Yang?**

 **Guest #1: It would have been interesting, but it would be out of character for Jason to not come back if Asami had his child. I would have gone through with it if I had Asami and Mako got back together and leaving it ambiguous if the child was Jason's or Mako's, until she used one of Jason's abilities (Flight, Super Strength or Heat Vision).**

 **Guest #2: ...Maybe... Though I am still deciding the Teams for it, and if its going to be Team Skywalker Vs Team Korra or Team Asami.**

 **And now its time for some story.**

* * *

At Toph's hollow tree, where Korra is standing in front of a fire, her expression changes from uncertain to determined, while Toph and Yang watched. "All right. I'm ready.", Korra said as she takes a firmer stance and slowly exhales.

"Close your eyes. Clear your mind. And don't freak out, like last time!", Toph told her, "Now, focus your energy. Find the metal. Let it move through you body.

Korra starts to bend the metal inside her, but as she gets the visions of when she was nearly killed by the Red Lotus, she loses her concentration and breaks her stance. "That fight is over. Release the fear.", Yang said.

Korra gets back in her stance, exhales, and starts bending the poison again. Tiny droplets of mercury come out of her arms and she moves them down the length of her arms to forms a larger drop in front of her. She repeats the process one more time, removing the last of the poison from her body.

Toph bends two hemispheres around it, locking the poison inside, "Well done, Korra.", she complimented as Korra's eyes shoot open, revealing the brilliant white glow of the Avatar State. "How are you feeling?", Yang asked, as he walked up to Korra.

"I feel so much lighter.", Korra said before turning to the elderly earthbender, "Thank you so much for helping me. I'd like to give you a hug now, if that's okay with you."

"All right, you earned it.", Toph said reluctant, just before Korra gives her a hug. After saying her goodbyes, Korra mounted Yang's bike behind him, the two wave goodbye to Toph and took off towards the skies. "Finally, some peace and quiet.", Toph said before heading back into her her house.

* * *

A few hours later, high in the skies, Yang was flying the motorcycle through the cloud. "If Kuvira's heading to Zaofu, so am I. She needs to know that the Avatar is back.", Korra said after they heard the radio that Kuvira and her armies where heading there, "This World needs to know."

"I was told to bring you back to Republic City... I guess we can take a detour.", Yang said over his shoulder, before turning to his motorcycle, "Penny, set coordinates to Zaofu."

"Right away!", a cheery female voice came from the motorcycle, as the vehicle took a sharp turn and sped up.

"How are you planning on fighting Kuvira?", Yang asked.

"There's not gonna be a fight. Kuvira was a captain in Su's guard, she is a friend of Jason. I think she can be reasoned with.", Korra said, the bounty hunter hoping she was right.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Kuvira's train, gliding through the mountains on its track. Inside Varrick's laboratory in the rear car of the train, the man himself is making a recording.

"I have postulated that these spirit vines are a form of pure energy that's unstable in what we call, 'typical earth conditions'. This machine should transfer the energy from the vine into a battery using electrical currents, reverse magnetic polarity, and a little-known phenomenon I like to call... the Varri-Effect!", Varrick said as he moves around to observe his machine. The vine crackles with energy, a high-pitched hum permeating the room, then a separate glass tube above it begins glowing with the same purplish light.

"It's working! It's registering five 'Varricks' of power.", Varrick said excitedly as the glow increases, "Now seven 'Varricks'!"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the power conduit leading to the glowing battery overloads, and bolts of energy begin to arc along its surface as Varrick stares at it, dumbstruck. The energy dial suddenly shoots to the top of the scale; the light bulbs on the side of the machine shatter as alarms sound.

"Whoa! What is this? What's going on?", Varrick said as the hum of the machine rises in pitch, a sudden arc of energy flares from the machine, knocking Zhu Li against the wall with a cry as Varrick dives away from the machine. "Zhu Li! Shut it down! There are too many Varricks!", Varrick yelled.

Zhu Li rushes to the lever and pulls it, looking up at the arcing battery. Since nothing happens, she pulls the lever a few more times, to no effect. As she stares, panicked, at the intensely glowing battery, it explodes, sending a focused blast of pure energy through the back wall of the train.

Varrick and Zhu Li are both thrown backward, toward the gaping hole in the car. While Varrick hits a piece of wall and crumples to the floor, Zhu Li tumbles through the hole, screaming as she dangles over the tracks flying by in a blur.

"Sir!", Zhu Li exclaims as Varrick crawls to the hole and, grabbing both of her hands, tries to pull her back into the train, groaning.

"You're too heavy! You know, you could stand to lose a few Zhu Li's!"

"I think you're just weak, sir! Pull harder!", Zhu Li said with veiled desperation. With one last great effort, his eyes bulging with the exertion, Varrick pulls Zhu Li back onto the train.

He falls backward as Zhu Li, off balance, falls on top of him. As they realize how they are lying, chest to chest, they look at each other for a moment. Zhu Li, a tiny smile on her face, moves her safety goggles onto her forehead as Varrick looks back into her eyes.

"Varrick... you saved me.", Zhu Li said softly.

Varrick puts a hand to her face, speaking softly as well, "Of course I saved you." as he puts his free hand on the other side of her face, he directs her face toward the wreckage of the car, a sudden change in his demeanor from romantic to his eccentric self.

"I can't clean this place up by myself!", Varrick said as he sits up, "Grab a broom!" Zhu Li leans away from him, looking put out. Kuvira and Baatar Jr., having felt the shock of the explosion, enter the room. "What happened? Were we attacked?", Kuvira asked, as Varrick gets to his feet and dusting himself off.

"No! We were spirit-vined! But don't worry! I'm putting the kibosh on this project.", Varrick said as he slides a lever on the wall down and the greenish light bathing his samples, set into notches in the wall, lessens and goes out.

"No, you're not. Do you realize what we could do with this kind of power?", Kuvira said as Varrick goes around the room, shutting off the glowing green lights one by one. "Yes! I do! And that's why we gotta put an end to it! What if it fell into the wrong hands?"

"Since when does that matter to you?", Baatar Jr. asked, crossing his arms.

"I know, it's not like me, right?", Varrick said, "Usually I look at a project like this and think, 'Wow! I could make a ton of money off this!' But recently, I've been having these strange feelings ... inside. It's like I'm... concerned with others. And there's this nagging voice in my head constantly telling me what's right from wrong!"

"I believe that voice is your conscience, sir.", Zhu Li said, sweeping the floor next to Varrick.

"Well, I'm the other voice in your head, and I'm telling you you will continue with this project.", Kuvira ordered him, "If the Jason returns and turns against us, I want a hidden ace up my sleeve." Varrick was about to protest but the metal plates that make up the shoulders of his outfit have slid up and tightened around his neck, lifting him into the air.

Kuvira is metalbending them as she begins walking him backward, toward the hole in the back of the train. "And now there's a voice in my head telling me to drop you on the tracks." she floats Varrick out into the emptiness as he yells, "Should I listen?"

"No! No! Head voices are liars, what do head voices know? I'll work on the project! Please don't drop me!", Varrick pleads for his life as Kuvira smiles. She pulls Varrick back inside the train and he tumbles to the floor in a heap. She steps over his body as she leaves, Baatar Jr. in tow. Zhu Li rushes to Varrick's side and they both watch their superiors leave, anger etched into their faces.

* * *

Inside the city of Zaofu, a set of double doors opens wide and Kuvira, Baatar Jr., and Bolin enter the room where, Baatar Sr., Suyin, Wei, Wing, Huan, and Opal are waiting for them. Opal, who is sitting on the large table in the center of the room which carries the scale model of Zaofu, stands upon their entrance, her hands on her hips.

"Opal! You're here, too!", Bolin said happily, trying to embrace her, but his girlfriend turns away from him, crossing her arms. "No! You've chosen your side.", Opal said much to Bolin's confusion.

"I'm not giving up Zaofu. I don't care if you brought your entire army.", Su said, staring down Kuvira.

"Su, I didn't bring my army to threaten you. I wanted to show you all that your son and I have accomplished.", Kuvira explained calmly, but Su ignored her and turned to her son. "You must realize what you're doing goes against everything your father and I tried to teach you. Son, you belong here."

"Why? So that I could go on living in your shadow?", Baatar Jr. asked bitterly, much to Baatar Sr's astonishment and Suyin's visible anger.

"Okay, guys, obviously, there's a lot of personal, painful history here, so what do you say we just all forget about that stuff, huh?", Bolin said as he laughs awkwardly, "I mean, that's the past! Right Wing? Right Wei? You guys know what I'm talkin' 'bout, right? High five!", hHe stands between them, offering said high-five to them both for a few seconds before giving up.

"All right. No, that's cool.", Bolin said as he walks back to the center of the room, "You know what I think we need to do? Focus on the future! And the future is bright, let me tell you! I've seen it! Yeah! Saw it last month! We went to this town that had nothing. Most of the people there had never seen a Satomobile before. Now, they have two Satomobiles, running water, and a magnet train that goes right through their town! I mean, how awesome is that?"

"They might have been happy when you first arrived, but I've seen what happens after you leave.", Opal spoke up, "Citizens are forced to work as slave labor, dissenters are sent off to who-knows-where!"

"You're wrong, Opal! Now, I don't know what you think you've seen, but I am giving you the one-hundred-percent Bolin guarantee that we're making the Earth Empire a better place to live!", Bolin said back, but stopped suddenly when Su advancing on Kuvira.

"I can't believe you brought Bolin here to try and sway us. Leave! Zaofu will never accept you as their leader!", Su said angrily.

"Then you leave me no choice. You have twenty-four hours to agree to join the Empire, or we take the city by force.", Kuvira said in a matter-of-factly tone. Bolin looks astonished by Kuvira's sudden ultimatum, before the group leave.

A few minutes later, the doors to the room opened again to reveal Korra and Yang walking in, the family in the room looks at them silently for a moment. "Korra? I can't believe it, where have you been?", Su said embracing Korra, "You disappeared; everyone was so worried!"

"I'll tell you the whole story later.", Korra said, quickly introducing Yang to them before turning back to the matter at hand, "Right now, I want to help you stop Kuvira. What can I do?"

A little while later, at the Zaofu metalbending courtyard, where Korra, Yang and Suyin stand in darkness, as the situation was explained to them. "How did things get so bad between you and Kuvira? I thought she was your protege.", Korra asked.

"She was more than that. She was like a daughter to me. I took her in when she was eight years old and nourished her talents. Kuvira was smart, a natural leader, and quickly rose through the ranks. I saw myself in her.", Su explained sadly.

"What happened?", Yang asked as Suyin began to explain what happened three years ago.

* * *

Inside a meeting room three years ago, after the fall of the Earth Queen, Raiko, Tenzin and Oaktan came to discuss the situation. Suyin and Kuvira stand at the head of the room, while the three men sit on the sofas in the room. "The Earth Kingdom is in chaos. There's a vacuum of power, and I'm concerned about what will happen if someone doesn't take control of the situation.", Oaktan explained.

"And you think I should be the one?", Suyin asked.

"You're the perfect person to take charge. This World leaders trust you, as a Beifong, you have credibility in the Earth Kingdom and you are one of our own.", Oaktan said.

"I'm honored that you thought of me, but I'm not interested in imposing my ideals on an entire nation.", Su explained, behind her Kuvira's head turns slightly toward the matriarch as she hears her refusal, "I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Suyin, I know this isn't my place, but I think you should do this.", Kuvira said, "Zaofu has always been a beacon of modern progress, and now you can share that with everyone."

"What would you have me do? March into Ba Sing Se with an army? We'd be seen as conquerors and greeted with nothing but war.", Su said back to her protege.

"I have to agree with Kuvira over here. There are already wars. The Earth Queen nearly destroyed the nation. This is your opportunity to change things.", Oaktan pointed out, but Suyin told them fiercely that it was not going to happen.

As Suyin turns away from Kuvira, her face fills with hurt, then ices over with resolve.

* * *

Back in the present, Suyin is still speaking to Korra and Yang, "I didn't realize it at the time, but that moment put a rift between us. Kuvira turned my own son against me, and together they plotted behind my back. Kuvira and Baatar left that day with Varrick, my security force, and a few of Zaofu's wealthiest citizens. After Kuvira proved herself by stabilizing Ba Sing Se. Raiko, Oaktan and the other world leaders made her the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom. When she refused to step down, I knew it was only a matter of time before she made her way back here."

"I want to fix this.", Korra said.

"You can. Go into the Avatar State and demolish her entire army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all.", Suyin said.

"Fighting is something the old me would do. That always made things worse.", Korra said before turning to Yang, "I am going to talk with Kuvira. Maybe I can reason with her."

"Fine with me.", the bounty hunter said before the two left the garden.

* * *

A few minutes later, Korra and Yang enter the camp, where they see Kuvira standing with two of her soldiers. Upon seeing who came to see them, she nods to them and they leave her. She then turns and walks over to Korra.

"Korra, it's such an honor to see you again. The last I heard, you were still healing in the South Pole.", Kuvira said kindly, sounding genuine happy to hear that she was feeling much better. "I'm here to ask you to back down. Please. Take your army and leave.", Korra asked, but Kuvira told her it was not going to happen.

"I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom. Zaofu is the last holdout. Why should I treat it differently than any other state?", Kuvira said, "I understand you're just trying to do Su a favor, but you can't come to me as I am on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop. This World was descending into chaos while you and Jason were gone. In order to fix it, I had to make some tough decisions."

"... I know what that's like. I've had plenty of people mad at me about decisions I've made.", Korra muttered.

Kuvira walks up and puts a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Exactly. Korra, if you really want to help, go back to Su and try to talk some sense into her. Let's call a temporary truce. I won't make any moves until you talk to her and get back to me."

"Maybe that will be for the best.", Korra said.

She turns to leave but Yang stepped forward, "Kuvira, we will try and talk to Su. But if you do not stand down, you will start a war. A war you won't be able to win.", Yang warned, "He asked me to give you this warning in the name of your friendship with him."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Republic City Prison, Asami is sitting at a table, a guard escorts Hiroshi into the room. "You came back.", Hiroshi said as he sits at her table.

"When I first came here, it was because I wanted to tell you face to face that I never wanted to see or hear from you again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me.", Asami said, her voice sounding strained, "But when I saw you, it wasn't anger I felt. It was sadness. You tainted our past and destroyed our future together."

"I want to make amends.", Hiroshi said.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you... But someone inspired be to at least try.", Asami said, she reaches down to her bag and pulls out a small Pai Sho board, "I thought we could play some Pai Sho. Like we used to."

"Nothing... would make me happier.", Hiroshi said with a smile appears on his face as they start their game.

* * *

At Suyin's garden in Zaofu, where Baatar is anxiously pacing back and forth. Korra runs up to them, with Yang walking behind her. "Where's Su? I have to talk to her.", Korra asked.

"She's not here. She took Wing and Wei. They're going to sneak into Kuvira's camp and put an end to this.", Baatar said worriedly. Korra looking visibly distressed.

A little later, Korra, Yang and Opal are talking about each other. "We got to go help mom.", Opal said.

"We have no idea where your mom is, or what her plan is. If we go charging into Kuvira's camp, we could get them all captured, or worse. All we can do now is wait.", Yang said, Opal looks down in dismay as suddenly the speakers around Zaofu go on.

"Attention citizens of Zaofu. Your leader, Su Beifong, attempted to attack me tonight while I slept, ignoring the terms of our truce. Luckily, I now have her and her assault team in custody. Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu, unless your remaining representatives meet me outside the city at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of your city. That is all."

As Kuvira's voice fades, Opal turns toward Korra, furious. "Korra, you can't let Kuvira get away with this! We have to go break out mom and my brothers!"

"That's not very Air Nomadic.", Yang remarked.

"I don't care about the oath! I have to save my family!", Opal said, but Korra puts a hand on Opal's shoulder, "No, Yang is right. Your mom attacked the camp. Kuvira was just defending herself."

Opal angrily shrugging Korra's hand off her, "'Defending herself"'? She was going to attack our city! I can't believe you're refusing to fight!"

"Yang and I will go talk to Kuvira at dawn, and, maybe, we can work something out. I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep the peace.", Korra said. Opal insisted that she would go with them, after a moment's hesitation.

* * *

At the valley floor in Zaofu, where Kuvira's army stands ready for battle, their banners flapping in a brisk wind. The figures of Korra, Yang and Opal, walk toward the front line, where a single figure, detached from the rest, stands waiting for them.

Suyin, Wei, and Wing are imprisoned in massive steel cases behind Kuvira. "Release them now!", Opal shouts angrily.

"If Su agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu, she and the rest of your family will not be harmed.", Kuvira said back.

"Never! I'll never bow to you!", Suyin said back.

Korra tried to reason with Kuvira, but she wouldn't stand down. "I've already laid out my terms, and I think they're very reasonable. After all, Su did try to take me out during our peaceful negotiations."

"Where's Bolin? I know he would never go along with this.", Yang asked, much to Korra's and Opal's surprise.

"Bolin is with my fiance, working on something very important.", Kuvira said, "But, I assure you, he's on board with my plans. I guess you don't realize how much Bolin has grown up. Now turn over Zaofu."

"I can't just let you take the city!", Korra said.

"Avatar Korra, you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business, and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason.", Kuvira said sternly, "Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality."

"You don't care about equality. This is about control.", Yang said, just as Opal turns to Korra. "Just take her down! You know it's the right thing to do! You have to stop this!"

"The only way you're going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now what are you going to do?", Kuvira asked, but Korra told her she didn't leave her any choice.

"Fine. I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So, rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar one-on-one.", Kuvira said, "Korra, if you win, then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good. I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, not you. You're not relevant here anymore."

"Fine.", Korra said, smiling smugly before she turned serious, "You wanna fight the Avatar? Then let's finish this, right here, right now."

* * *

The two parties stand facing each other silently for a moment. Kuvira standing stoically with her hands behind her back, watching Korra. "Are you really ready to fight her?", Yang asked.

"Just stay back and let me handle this.", Korra said smiling smugly, "It's been a while, but I got a lot of pent-up rage."

"Don't mess around, and be careful.", Yang said as he and Opal leave Korra, retreating to a safe distance, Korra cracks her neck and takes up a fighting stance. Kuvira steps forward to challenge Korra.

"Use whatever you want: all the elements; the Avatar State; anything you need.", Kuvira said, smirking as she takes up her own battle stance, "I know you're a little rusty."

"Enough talk!", the Avatar fires two jets of flame at Kuvira, who sidesteps the first and ducks under the second, slightly off guard. She spins back around to face Korra, who, jumping toward her opponent, flings an arc of fire at her. Kuvira dodges again as another blast of flame misses her.

Korra bends a stone up at Kuvira's face, but she swings her head out of the way barely in time. Dodging another fiery punch, she very rapidly bends a slab of earth between her and Korra, breaking the Avatar's attack and pushing her arm up, leaving her side unprotected. Utilizing the opening she created in Korra's defenses, she bends a chunk of rock right in Korra's stomach.

As the Avatar stumbles back, she flings two metal clasps at Korra's extended wrist and ankle and uses them to fling her tumbling through the air. Korra crashed to the ground, tumbling to a stop and momentarily unmoving.

The soldiers in Kuvira's army cheer loudly, Zhu Li, who is standing on the front line, is clapping unenthusiastically with a disinterested look on her face. Kuvira straightens up, laughing as she resumes her fighting pose, "Looks like the Avatar's a little off her game!"

Korra struggles to get to her feet; as she finally rises, Opal calls out to her, "Don't let her get you frustrated! She wants you to make a mistake!"

Korra launches a fissure at Kuvira, but she rolls out of its way and also dodges Korra's airbending attack. The Avatar launches herself into the air and shoots an air blast at Kuvira, which she dodges once again. Korra shoots fire, but the metalbender moves the earth under Korra, causing her to lose balance, and knocks her down with a rock to the chest.

Korra shoots a couple more fire and air blasts, but Kuvira dodges them all and traps Korra's foot in a fissure before blinding her with a metal band and hitting her again with a rock. Tearing the metal from her face, Korra rises to her feet once more, firing another fire blast at a waiting Kuvira.

The Great Uniter dodges a couple of blasts from Korra, before shooting a few metal plates at her, all of which miss Korra. The Avatar launches herself high into the air and tries to land a hit on Kuvira from there, but is knocked down again. She gets back up, but continues to fail landing a hit on Kuvira. The metalbender traps her hand in a plate, launching her far away again.

Kuvira shoots a few rocks, but Korra throws up a wall of cover for herself; the two opponents push the wall back and forth in an attempt to knock the other down, to no avail. While Korra is holding the boulder at bay, close to herself, Kuvira disintegrates the rock, causing Korra to fall to her knees.

"Come on, Avatar, get up! Show me what you've got!", Kuvira said smugly. She shoots fire, but Kuvira turns the ground under Korra's feet, so that she faces the other way. Korra recovers and bends a boulder at her opponent, but she bends a metal plate around Korra's ankle, somersaulting her through the air, falling down a few yards away.

Korra watches Kuvira lunge for her and tries to go into the Avatar State, but a wave of sound and bright flashed forced her back out of it. Kuvira continues her assault, but is suddenly blasted back by an telekinetic push.

Kuvira gets up again, to see Yang standing between her and Korra. "Stand down, final warning.", Yang said as Korra struggled to get up, "Stay down Korra, I got this.", he told her before launching forward. In that jump, his armor disappeared, shocking Kuvira who he really as with another telekinetic push, she was blasted back even further away, untangling her hair in the process.

As he landed on the ground, Kuvira's army looked terrified at the young man, who was dressed in a white jacked with a popped collar, blue polo-shirt, black jeans and a red cape. "J-Jason Skywalker.", Kuvira said pulling herself to her hands and knees, slowly raising her head to face Skywalker.

"This is the only chance I am giving you, Kuvira. Cease this senseless war. Bury it.", Skywalker said as he stared her down, "Consider this mercy.", he turned and walked away from her, his cape floating behind him, as he walked back to Korra.

"Attack!", Kuvira said to her army.

The army charges forward, Opal create a tornado to hold them back. Several soldiers are blown away and the rest are rendered unable to do anything but brace against the raging wind. "Keep them back, I'm calling for help!", Skywalker said as he took out a device and called his motorcycle to him.

A few seconds later, the vehicle arrived in its hover mode, Korra wakes up in the arms of Skywalker, who was carrying her to the motorcycle. "J-Jason.", Korra said with a weak smile.

He returned it, placing her on his motorcycle, Opal prepares to jumps off to get her mother and brothers, but she is stopped by what her mother says. "Opal, get out of here, we'll be fine! Just go!", Su said, her daughet tearing up, promising she will come back for them, before mounting Skywalker's motorcycle. "Penny, get them out of here and back to Airtemple Island at Republic City.", Skywalker told his motorcycle.

"Roger that, Jason!", the motorcycle named Penny said, before it took to the sky and flying off in the direction of Republic City.

Skywalker gave Kuvira one last look, "I'm sorry, Kuvira. She is my friend.", he said as he began to float, and with a sonic boom he took to the sky, flying after his friends.

"So was I...", Kuvira said, sounding slightly hurt as she watched her former friend fly away, before she turns around to her troops, thrusting one arm into the air in victory with a smile, "Zaofu is ours!"

* * *

That night, after taking over Zaofu, in Suyin's garden, where Kuvira is playing with a piece of meteorite, contorting it into various shapes with one hand while talking to Baatar Jr. "Are you sure, there's no way they survived?", Kuvira asked, after being informed that Varrick blew up the Spirit Vine project.

"Positive. But I think I can replicate his work with the spirit vines and get us back on track. I'll just need an assistant.", Baatar jr. said.

"How would you like to help Baatar build the most powerful weapon the world has ever seen?", Kuvira looks over to Zhu Li and smiles. "It would be my honor, Great Uniter.", Zhu Li said before she walks away.

"Begin dismantling the domes.", Kuvira said to Baatar Jr., not looking at him, "I am going to need a trump card against Skywalker."

* * *

 **And there ya go, another chapter hope you enjoyed. Let me know about your thoughts about a potential civil war between the heroes and who would be on which side. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	47. Chapter 47: Great To Be Back

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Uhm... Did you miss the part were Yang is actually Jason?**

 **Ashzaroth: Well you are entitled to your own opinion, and I respect that. And here I was afraid that I didn't put enough detail in to it. Though I can understand why you would think Jason is OP, though I disagree with you that he is helpless at times, and I strongly disagree that his personality is non-existent. As I said, its your opinion and I respect that,** **and I can see you tried because you were into Book 2, so you have nothing to be sorry for.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Pabu jumps out of his hiding place around a corner, running toward a snoozing Naga. The Fire Ferret playfully pounces on and bites Naga's tail, who ignores him, not moving until an audible groan sounds from above them. Naga and Pabu look up to see the Skybike being driven by Opal and Korra descending toward the ground.

Korra waving from the back, "Naga!"

Naga, wagging her tail, sprints off toward the courtyard; Pabu bites onto Naga's tail as she takes off running, and he streams out behind her as Naga runs. As they land, Korra jumps off, airbends herself to the ground, smiling before Naga lifts her off the ground. She licks Korra excitedly, before circling around behind her.

"I missed you so much, girl!", Korra said hugging Naga's head.

"Mom! Dad! Korra is back!", Meelo yelled, as he and his siblings come running towards Korra.

As they run past, Bumi approaches from the right, Bum-Ju floating along behind him. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!", Bumi said, hugging Korra, lifting her off the ground, "Bum-Ju and I sure missed you."

"It's so great to see you again, Bumi. And you too, Bum-Ju.", Korra said as Bum-Ju whistles happily, Tenzin and Pema come running, entering the courtyard.

Tenzin walks over to Korra, giving her a hug, "Welcome home."

"I missed you, Tenzin.", Korra said.

"Where is Yang?", Tenzin asked, but he was answered as a being was floating above them, blocking out the sun and casting a shadow over them.

"Yang Xaio Long is the name of a friend of mine.", a voice said, dropping from the sky, it was Jason Skywalker, his cape floating behind him before he landed on the ground.

"Jason!", they exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"My have you grown.", Pemma said, noticing the beard he had grown on his face.

"I like your cape.", Jinora said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

As they separate, Opal walking up behind them, Tenzin speaks, more seriously. "Now, I hate to get right down to business, but I want to hear what happened in Zaofu." The happiness evaporates, and an awkward silence hangs over the group, punctuated only by Bum-Ju's twittering. Bumi finally speaks, "Way to ruin the moment." his voice seriousness mingled with sarcasm.

"Kuvira's whole army was there. She captured Mom, Dad, and my brothers.", Opal explained.

"I thought I was strong enough to stop her. I feel like such a failure.", Korra said, looking depressed.

"No one expected you to handle Kuvira on your own. It's up to all of us to find a way to deal with her.", Skywalker said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Jason is right. We're just glad to have you back, the both of you", Tenzin said with a smile.

"Where's Bolin? He's not still on Kuvira's side, is he?", Bumi asked.

"I can't believe he would stay with her after what she did to my family. But we don't know where he is.", Opal said.

"I know someone who can help with that.", Skywalker said, walking over to his motorcycle and starting to touch the screen, "Penny, put me into contact with Adam."

* * *

A little while later, in one of the restaurants in Republic City, where Asami is reading a magazine of Future Industries, while Mako is leaning against a booth. "I hope you haven't been waiting long.", a voice said.

The three looked up and smile as they see Korra walking up to them.

"Only three years.", Asami said, getting up and hugs Korra, "It's so good to see you again. And I'm loving the hair."

"Thanks. You're looking snazzy as always.", Korra said, before she and Mako give each other a hug, "It's great to see you all."

"Hello there, Prince Wu, rightful heir to the throne and...", Wu interrupts them, to Mako's annoyance and Korra's surprise, pokes Mako in the chest with his elbow, "this guy's boss. I bet he's told you a lot about me."

"Nope. Not a thing.", Korra said.

"Then we have so much to talk about.", Wu said, he was about to put an arm around Korra, but he felt someone grab his wrist, he let out a pained squeak as an irritated Skywalker is standing over him. "Jason!", both Mako and Asami said surprised and happy to see their friend again.

"I thought it would just be the four of us.", Asami whispered to Mako as Skywalker released the prince, who was painfully rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry, but I couldn't ditch him. But he promised to be on his best behavior.", Mako said, before turning back to his friend, "Jason, welcome back."

"It's great to be back.", Skywalker said, turning back to his friend, giving him a handshake, before giving Asami an hug.

After they sat down, Skywalker starts to talk with Korra, "Can you go into the Avatar State again? I was worried when you told me you couldn't.", he said.

"Wait, when did she tell you she couldn't?", Mako asked, nobody answers, while Wu keeps sucking on his drink.

"I wrote to Jason while I was away. I asked him not to tell you. I'm sorry.", Korra said, after some hesitation, "I didn't write to you, Bolin or Asami because... I don't know. I guess... I didn't know what to say."

"A 'Hello' would have been nice.", Mako said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Look, I'm sorry that we didn't stay in touch, but I'm back now.", Korra apologized, "And I wanna know everything about what's been going on with you two."

"Well, I kind of have some big news. I went to visit my father for the first time. He had been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him.", Asami said.

"You sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again.", Skywalker asked worriedly. "You think I don't know what my own father is capable of?", Asami asked angrily, "You don't get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what's best for me!"

"And you know it for yourself?", Skywalker asked, slightly annoyed.

"You of all people should know that you don't know everything.", Asami said, sounding angry and hurt at what Skywalker.

"So, have you met someone interesting when looking for Korra?", Mako asked, not liking how the two were staring each other down.

"Beifong's mom.", Skywalker said, Mako and Asami both look surprised, "She like a cranky, more miserable version of Beifong."

"Is that even possible?", Moka asked.

"You'd be surprised.", Skywalker said with a smirk.

* * *

A little while later, as the food is being served at the table. Wu had gone to the bathroom a while back, but he hadn't returned yet. "I wonder what's taking Wu so long. He's not one to miss out on lunch. I'll go check on him.", Mako said as he walked off. Korra and Asami give each other a worried look as they did, Skywalker spotted a bathroom attendant walking past with a cart full of laundry bags. "I'll be right back.", he said as he walks after the bathroom attendant.

He walks out the back of the restaurant, where the attendant is dumping the load of laundry into the back of a van. "Excuse me, did you happen to see if Prince Wu came out this way?", Skywalker asked, the attended looked completely terrified to see him.

Using his X-ray Vision, he spotted a semi-conscious Wu laying in the pile of laundry bags. Skywalker gets an angry look on his face, but before he can do anything, the attendant bends the ground under him to launch him into the ceiling. Skywalker recovers mid-air, while his coworker slams the back doors shut, drives off.

Korra, Mako and Asami run out to see the van speeds out of the alley next to the restaurant. In a blur of speed, Skywalker appeared before the van, not leaving enough room for the driver to evade him.

The van crashed straight into Skywalker, bouncing off him as if it's a toy and straight into a building. He calmly walks over to the crashed van, ripping the doors off with both hands, dragging Wu out of it. "You all right?", Skywalker asked, a little surprised when the prince embraces him gleefully. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.", Wu said, "I owe you my life, Ser Skywalker. If only there was some way to repay you."

"You can give Mako a raise.", Skywalker said as he gestured over his shoulder to his friend. It was then that he noticed a crowd have gathered around him, they all reach to touch him. Korra noticed that Skywalker didn't seem happy about this.

Everyone raised their heads to look where the sound is coming from as an airship arrives. "Police! Freeze where you are!"

They approach the destroyed vehicle as the bathroom attended stumbles out of the wrack. The cops bend their metal cables to secure him. Suddenly the the metalbenders turned to him "Jason Skywalker. We have orders to take you in.", one of them said, "It's nothing personal, its on orders of Senator Oaktan."

"I understand officer. I hope you can understand that I will not allow myself to be arrested and used as a weapon by the government.", Skywalker calmly stated, calmly walking away with prince Wu, the police weren't willing to take him on in a suicide attack.

"So, what are we gonna do with him? It's too dangerous to take him back to the hotel.", Skywalker asked when he arrived back at his friends, dragging Wu with him.

"Whoo! You're telling me! I need a cushy safe house somewhere.", Wu added, Mako wold them he knows the place.

* * *

A little while later, at an elaborate estate; a dazzling landscape with several courtyards, gardens, towers, and lots of space. Skywalker, Korra, Mako, Asami, and Wu approach the front porch of the mansion. Gigantic windows litter the façade, allowing plenty of light into the mansion. "Nice digs, Mako. You didn't tell me you came from money.", Wu said astonished.

"I don't. This is Asami's place. She was nice enough to let my family stay here after they fled Ba Sing Se.", Mako explained as the big wooden door opens and Mako's grandmother, Yin, steps onto the porch.

"Mako! It's so wonderful to...", her eyes go big and she covers her mouth as she gasps at the sight of the prince. She reaches out for Wu with her left hand.

"Grandma, this is Prince Wu. He needs to stay with you and the family for a little while.", Mako explains as Wu takes one knee and grabs Yin's hand.

"It's an honor, Grandma Mako.", Wu kisses Yin's hand and she faints gracefully, being caught by Mako.

"I guess she still loves royalty.", Skywalker said.

Wu stands up triumphantly, "I think I'll fit right in here.", he continued, touching Mako's shoulder, "Thanks for looking out for me, Mako." he then throws his arms back urgently. "Now where's the nearest bathroom? I have been holding it all day!", He storms off into the house, whining loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the roots of a tree. Baatar Jr. is kneeling with the gauge in his hand, Kuvira is standing behind him anticipating the news. "This area is overrun with spirit vines. And they appear to be even more powerful than the samples we took from Republic City.", Baatar Jr. said, earning a smile from his fiance.

"Perfect. Harvest the vines until there's nothing left.", Kuvira ordered her troops. A mecha tank retracts it hand and replaces it with a chainsaw that deploys from its wrist and begins cutting through a tree root.

Unbeknownst to Kuvira, Baatar Jr. or their troops, from a nearby tree top, they were being watched by a young man, with sickingly pale skin and ruby red eyes. On his upper body he wears a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. Under his hood he had light blonde hair.

"Well, that's not good.", Griffifth muttered before taking his leave, following the trail he had sensed of Bolin.

* * *

 **And there you go, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	48. Chapter 48: We Want You Around

**Greetings one and all, and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Not certain yet, but it could happen.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Yes to your first question, and for you second question... Maybe.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Over at Kuvira's factory, Baatar Jr and his research team start working on their secret weapon for the upcoming battle for Republic City.

Just as Baatar Jr was about to give the order to test the weapon, the doors open to reveal Kuvira, who is escorted by a pair of mecha tanks. They stand before the cannon. Baatar Jr., Zhu Li, and some associates walk up to the Great Uniter. "I didn't expect you until tomorrow.", Baatar said, happily surprised to see his fiance.

"I just wanted to check in to make sure everything was on track.", Kuvira said, looking up at the cannon, "It looks wonderful. If it works, this weapon is proof that the Earth Empire is the strongest nation in the world."

Upon her command, Baatar Jr. pushes up the lever to commence the cannon's firing sequence. The spirit vine in the capsule begins to glow purple. Suddenly, an alarm sounds. "What's wrong?", Kuvira asked.

Baatar Jr looks inside of box containing the cannon's circuitry, "Probably something minor. I should be able to find the problem.", he explained, he opens another cover to reveal the insides are smoking.

The machine powers down, Baatar Jr. looks around and becomes surprised, "The distributor pin is gone. I swear I locked it in place yesterday. There's no way it could have just fallen out.", he wipes his hands on a cloth.

"And this could cause the entire weapon to fail?", Kuvira asked wondering what else could happen to her secret weapon.

"It could cause it to explode.", her fiance explained, but before they could continue to talk, a chilly feminine chuckle echoed through the room.

"This is the best you can do? You think this would stop The Skywalker?", a voice came from atop of the cannon.

Looking up the group saw a young woman of above average height standing there. She was dressed in a black trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. Her coats has broad shoulders, and her boots have narrow toes and prominent heels. A black hood concealed her identity.

"Who are you?", Kuvira demanded to know.

"Don't worry, Great Uniter. I only want to help you face that alien menace.", the young woman said, jumping off the cannon and slowly descending to the ground.

"Why should I trust you.", Kuvira said, her and her entourage standing ready to strike at a moments notice.

The young woman looked at the group letting out a scoff and with a gesture of her hand, she teared the mech's apart while force everyone save for Kuvira to their knees. "As you can see, if I wanted to, you would be dead already. Going with that weapon against Skywalker, you might as well be throwing rocks at him.", the young woman said, before in a black flame creating a new blue print in the palm of her hand, "What you need is a silver bullet. Multiple even."

She threw them at Kuvira, who caught them in a swift grab and upon seeing the first design, her eyes widened, "This is..."

"It seems that Sato girl has created an armor designed to take on Skywalker, though I doubt she would use it, I guess you could make better use of it.", the young woman explained, "But I did added some improvements."

Kuvira couldn't help but let out a not entirely sane smirk, "This is great, this is what I have been looking for to punch in that traitor's perfect white teeth.", she looked over the blue prints once again, taking in every detail, "But... What is hard Mundus Light?"

"A extremely rare and powerful ore. Its claimed that they are remnants of when the Worlds as we know them now were One World. They are an incredible source of power, capable of providing energy to a city the scale of Republic City for over a century. And that is just a pebble of the stuff.", the young woman explained, "But more importantly, it's capable of harming Dovah's... Like Jason Skywalker."

At the mention of this, Kuvira nearly demanded to know where she could fine or how she could create this precious ore. "Unfortunately, you can't create it, and it's nearly imposible to find. But fortunatly for you...", the young woman said, and in another burst of dark flames, she held a large dark blue glowing rock, the size of her head, "I know a collector. And I should advice you to use that other blueprint as a last resort."

Kuvira gave it a look over, before handing the blueprints to Baatar Jr. telling him to start working on the two immediately. "Though I am curious, miss?..."

"Please, Great Uniter. Call me Morgenstern.", the young woman now named Morgenstern said politely.

The other young woman nodded, "Right, Miss Morgenstern. I appreciate your contribution..."

"Your curious as to why I would help you?", Morgenstern asked, "Let's just say I have my own score to settle with Jason Sephiroth Skywalker.", her eyes lightened up in a blue glow.

* * *

Later that day at Air Temple Island. Skywalker is floating above it, watching Korra, who had woken up from a afternoon nap, sit on the steps of a building, earthbending the stone of the courtyard, while Naga chases after each bit of earth that pops up. Opal walks down a short flight of stairs on the opposite side of the courtyard from Korra, looking dejected.

"Opal, is everything alright?", Skywalker asked as he came floating down. The young airbender shook her head, "No. Kuvira has my family and no one seems to care but me."

"We all care.", Skywalker said as he puts a hand on Opal's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get them back safely. I'll have a team on it very soon."

It was then that Jinora comes flying in with her wingsuit and lands next to Skywalker, Korra and Opal. "Guys, there you are! I just felt a weird surge of spiritual energy coming from the Spirit Wilds.", the young air master explained, "Something's wrong."

Looks of concern cross Skywalker, Korra and Opal's faces.

* * *

Meanwhile over at a forest in the Earth Kingdom, Bolin is carrying Varrick through it, the both of them had unkempt hair and stubble's.

"How about you use your own legs for a while?", Bolin asked annoyed, as he threw Varrick of his back.

"That's fine, leave me here, let the worms gobble me up. I deserve it.", Varrick said as he laid on the ground.

"No way mister! You're not getting off that easily. You're responsible for that weapon Kuvira is trying to make. Which, may I remind you, could hurt a lot of people.", Bolin said as he grabbed Varrick's arm and pulled him up to his feet.

"No, don't remind me! I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person!", the businessman continued.

"Okay, look. Kuvira fooled us both into doing her dirty work and I'm not happy about it either. But, you know how we're gonna make it up to this World? By getting back to Republic City and warning everyone what she's up to! So, I want you to march with me out of this forest!", Bolin said a lot calmer.

"You really have a way with words, kid. No wonder I made you a mover star.", Varrick smiled as he stood up straight, "All right, I'll take the driver's seat for a while, hop on." he bends over so that Bolin can climb on his back.

"Oh, great, my feet could use a break.", Bolin said and with that he jumps on Varrick's back, who nearly collapses under the weight.

"Oh, boy, here we go!", Varrick grunts with the trouble, he takes one step with great effort but they are soon trapped by a net, which hoists them up to a tree branch.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?", Bolin exclaimed as the two began to try and escape from the net, but to no avail, "I wish Pabu were here. He could just chew us out of this."

"You know who else has incisors sharp as a knife? Zhu Li...", Varrick muttered as they heard movement in the nearby bushes.

"Hello fellow traveler! I don't suppose you can help us out of this net?", Bolin shouted. "There is no reason to hide, please show yourself."

"Unless your a dragon, then feel free to stay hidden.", Varrick added.

"Why should I free a couple of lowly Earth Empire soldiers?", a voice asked.

"Lowly? We were part of Kuvira's inner circle!", Varrick shouted offended before Bolin quickly cut him off. "Were, not anymore! Please, just, let us out!"

"Well... I was asked to take you back to Republic City...", the voice continued as a tendril shoot out of the bushes, breaking the rope holding the two. With a thud they dropped at the feet of a young man, looking down at them with ruby red eyes.

"Hey, your that Griffifth. Jason's friend.", Bolin said, recognizing the young man from three years ago when the two had helped in freeing the airbenders from the Earth Queen.

"The one and the same. Now come, we are on a tight schedule.", the blonde responded.

* * *

Over at the Spirit Wilds in Republic City, Skywalker, Korra, Jinora and Opal are walking through the woods. "Are you sure you felt a disturbance? Maybe you just had some bad food for breakfast.", Opal suggested as Jinora was looking through an empty window.

"I'm telling you, I felt it. Maybe something happened to Ryu's tour group. We should've run into them by now.", Jinora said before turning to Korra, "Can't you feel how strange the energy is?"

"No...", she responded sadly, closing her eyes, "But maybe I can get a reading.", she puts her right hand on the vine she is standing next to.

The vegetation beneath her hand glows and through the vine, she sees Kuvira's army covering the banyan-grove tree in the Foggy Swamp, cutting it into pieces. One of the vines, when cut, lashes out at the mecha tank working on it and wraps it up. Another suit shoots cables onto the vine, restricting the vegetation in order to save to other mecha tank, saving it. Other suites cut through the roots of the tree with chainsaw extensions on their arms.

In shock, Korra pulls back her hand from the root. "What is it? Are you alright?", Skywalker asked quickly walking over to her side. "It was Kuvira. I saw her taking vines from the swamp. It must be affecting our Spirit Wilds. I bet that's what you were sensing, Jinora.", Korra explained, "But why is she taking vines?"

"Obviously to charge her smartphone.", Skywalker said sarcastically.

"We have to tell Raiko. This might help him convince the other leaders to finally take her down!", Opal said, the other three nodded, Jinora stayed behind to look for Ryu and the others.

Skywalker, Korra and Opal run off together to City Hall, while Jinora runs in the other direction, deeper into the wilds.

* * *

Over at City Hall, where this World Leaders have gathered and are discussing how to handle the Kuvira crisis. "I say we deal with this Kuvira situation immediately.", Raiko said as he, Tenzin, Izumi, Wu and Oaktan are sitting at the same table, with Lin standing next to Tenzin.

"Yes! Agreed!", Wu said excited, "And I know just how to get rid of her: we tell her she won an all-expense paid vacation to a tropical island. Then, when she gets there, we reveal that it was a trap. The island's a prison! Boom! Got her!",

The rest of the council raises an eyebrow in disapproval. "Look, I think we all know what must be done. We take the fight to her.", Raiko said, with Oaktan agreeing with him.

"I don't believe attacking is the right move, since she hasn't done anything aggressive toward the United Republic.", Tenzin said while stroking his beard.

"Not yet. But Kuvira can't be trusted. She told us that she was going to turn over power and she didn't.", Oaktan said, "I'm with Raiko. I say we go on the offensive and start by retaking Zaofu."

Skywalker, Korra and Opal barge into the meeting. "President Raiko, I'm sorry to interrupt, but...", Korra said, but stop mid-sentence when she noticed the meeting going on, "What's going on here?"

"Oh, hey, Avatar Korra, Ser Skywalker. Just kickin' it World Leader-style, trying to figure out what to do about Kuvira.", Wu said as he leans nonchalantly back over his chair, "For the record, I told Raiko and Oaktan they should've invited you."

"You invited that? I understand why you wouldn't invite me.", Skywalker asked, gesturing to Wu and glaring at Oaktan, "But you have no reason to exclude Korra."

"Please, it's not personal. We just thought, perhaps we called Korra back into action a little too soon.", Tenzin said trying to explain the situation, but Korra wasn't willing to listen.

"Again, him, not me!?", Korra asked, sounding rather angry.

"We're in the middle of a meeting and we can't have people and aliens just barge in whenever they want!", Oaktan said, sounding rather angry.

Just then the doors open and Griffifth, followed by Bolin and Varrick walk in. "Guys!", Bolin exclaims as Oaktan's eyes widen and narrow with annoyance and anger, "Oh, perfect! You're all here."

"It wasn't easy but I found them.", Griffifth said, walking over to his friend, who gave him an appreciative nod.

"What are you doing here?! Guards, remove these traitors!", Oaktan said even more angry. The guards were about to seize Bolin and Varrick but just as they launch their metal cables were caught in mid-air by Skywalker's telekinesis.

"Stand down. Bolin and Varrick escaped from Kuvira.", Skywalker commanded stepping in between his friend, the metalbending cops and the council.

"No, you stand down. You have no authority here, Alien.", Oaktan said, standing up, "You are lucky that I don't have you arrested on the spot."

Skywalker let out a chuckle, staring the senator down, "I would love to see you try.", he smirked before turning to Bolin, "I believe you have valuable information, Bolin."

The young earthbender nodded thankfully to his friend, "Kuvira's making this weapon. It's a cannon capable of massive destruction.", Bolin explained, addressing the council, "I don't know how it works, but it is bad news."

"It's a super weapon! Like a regular weapon, only super.", Varrick added.

"And let me guess: it has something to do with spirit vines.", Korra asked, which was correct much to Varrick's surprise, "I saw a vision of her taking spirit vines from the swamp."

"She might use the weapon to attack Republic City. The only way to protect ourselves is with a preemptive strike.", Raiko said, but not everyone agreed with this plan.

"My airbenders won't be part of an unprovoked attack!", Tenzin said raising his voice.

"Neither will the Fire Nation.", the Fire Lord Izumi said, agreeing with the airbending master. But to their surprise, they heard a dry laugh, belonging to Skywalker.

"An unprovoked attack? Kuvira took the city of Zaofu, an unprovoked attack. The Fire Nation and the Air Nomads will join the war effort against Kuvira's Empire. I give you all a chose, join of your own free will or you will be drafted. I am taking control of this war effort and I will not tolerate disloyalty.", Skywalker said, his tone of voice surprising nearly everyone in the room, it wasn't his usual calm voice, the one that reassured you and tried to make others see his way of thinking, but instead he sounded like a general issuing orders to his troops.

"I... For once, I agree with Ser Skywalker.", Raiko said much to everyone's surprise, just as Skywalker gestured his friends to follow him.

"I warn you, Ser Skywalker. The consequences...", Izumi started, but she swallowed her word when she saw Skywalker glaring at her, stopping in his tracks.

"The consequences will be nothing compare to what happens if Kuvira wins.", Skywalker told her calmly, "We're going, I have a war to win." and with that he continued his walk, his cape floating after him, Korra, Griffifth and Opal following after him.

"I won't forget this, Ser Skywalker! A bully has few friends when he needs them most!", Izumi said angrily, as Tenzin looked at the young man he had know for many years with a sad look. It seems he had changed in the last three years.

* * *

Skywalker, Korra, Opal and Griffifth walk out of the building, as they walk down the front stairs, Bolin catches up to them. "Opal, wait! Please.", the young earthbender said, he steps in front of her, "I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything.", he said remorsefully.

Opal crosses her arms in front of her chest and closes her eyes, "I'm glad you're okay, but it's a little late for 'sorry'."

"Opal, he was doing what he thought was best.", Skywalker said, stepping up between the two, "But he really cares about you, and he is going to make it up to you.", he turned his gaze to Bolin, who remembered what Griffifth had told him on the way back.

The young earthbender nodded as his friend continued, "Go home and prepare, Opal. I am sending you, Griffifth and Bolin on a dangerous mission into enemy territory.", Skywalker explained, much to his airbender surprise, "They are going to risk their necks for your family."

At this Opal's eyes widens in surprise, but then smile gracefully at Skywalker, finally having someone who was willing to take action to rescue her family.

Opal quickly left for Air Temple Island, as Skywalker and Bolin continued to walk, "T-Thanks Jason. For giving me a second chance... I hope... that... I'll be able to earn your trust again.", Bolin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good luck doing that.", Skywalker said dryly, giving him a warm smile "You never lost my trust in the first place. You were following what you thought was right, you still do. And I need people like you who I can trust in the days to come. I am just glad your back, I was worried you know." the two gave each other a bro-fist as the walked up to see Korra, Griffifth and Mako waiting for them.

"Hey Mako...", Bolin said upon seeing his older brother, "I'm so sorry about the way we left things. I'm such an idiot. You tried to warn me about Kuvira and I ran off anyway, like an idiot. You were right and I'm just an idiot."

"Bolin, you're not an idiot. You were just doing what you thought was right.", Mako said, giving his brother a hug, "I am just happy your back."

"You know Jason?", Griffifth said as they watched the two brothers talk, "I think I like your new approach, you finally started to take no nonsense from anyone."

"Happy to hear it.", Skywalker said with a smirk, which disappears when he looked a sad looking Korra. Quickly walking over to her, he asked her what's wrong.

"Ever since Kuvira kicked my butt, no one even wants me around.", Korra admitted after the two walked a few feet from the rest, giving them some privacy.

Skywaker puts a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder, "We want you around.", he said with his signature reassuring smile, "I want you right by my side when we crush Kuvira and her empire."

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	49. Chapter 49: What Makes Me Better

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **mpowers045: Of course.**

* * *

Skywalker opens his eyes, he saw that he was floating downwards, as if he was surrounded by water, towards a broken glass pillar. He landed softly on his feet, _"Who's Aria of The Soul is this?"_ , he thought before noticing a naked young man with silver hair laying on the fractured floor.

The young man had trouble keeping his eyes open. "Hey, don't close your eyes yet.", Skywalker said, quickly walking over to the young man, "You still have people to protect, don't you?"

"Why are you here?", the young man asked, turning to look at him with his yellow eyes.

Skywalker felt like as if he had met this person before, "The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... and followed it here."

"Yeah. That was my light.", the young man said as he and Skywalker turned their head to look over the broken platform, "But I am fractured, broken. And now... the little I have left is slipping away."

"Then you should join your heart with mine.", Skywalker offered, extending his hand, the young mans memories floating into his own mind, "I will give you the means to destroy your enemies. I ask for two things in return for my help. One, Abyssion has something that doesn't belong to him. I want it returned to its rightful owner. Two, accept your destiny. For if you fail, we leave the fate of your World to chance."

Skywalker could see that the young man had trouble deciding if he was trust worthy, but eventually he accepted the offer, shaking hands with Skywalker and the broken area of the platform begins to fill in. "Now our hearts are connected, you can tap into the power of the Universe. Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now. It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is..."

"Open the door.", the young man and Skywalker said at the same time, as the young man's yellow eyes had gained a faint glow to them.

* * *

Skywalker's eyes shot open as he found himself floating infront of a open window at Asami's office. "You wished to see me?", Skywalker asked as he stared into Asami's worried green eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing?", the raven haired business woman asked as she crossed her arms, "I had a meeting with Tenzin a few hours ago, explaining how you dragged the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation into this war against Kuvira against their will."

"So what? He asked you to talk me out of it? I will not stand by and let Kuvira do as she pleases.", Skywalker said, crossing his own arms, "I am tired of losing people I care about. I am going to do anything in my power to protect as much people as I can from this mad woman."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Tenzin was right... you have changed.", Asami said.

"Half of Republic City has turned against me. Don't you turn against me too, Asami.", Skywalker said, uncrossing his arms.

Suddenly his ear picked up a scream of fright. "Jinora!", Skywalker shouted, turning his head into the direction of the sound.

"Jason! The vines! They're taking me! Help!", Jinora's voice shouted and with a blur of speed, Skywalker flew towards the location, leaving an irritated looking Asami behind.

In seconds, he landed infront of the entrance of the Spirit Wilds. "Get everyone out of here. Put up a perimeter. Cancel all tours.", Lin ordered her officers, "Somebody get a hold of Tenzin."

"Out of my way, I'm going in.", Skywalker said not noticing that Korra and Mako had arrived on the scene as well, having been contacted by Jinora using her Spirit.

"I don't think anyone should be going in there right now.", Lin said, trying to stop him but he shook her hand off.

"Beifong, does this look like a face that is going to listen?", Skywalker said, pointing to his own stern face as his other two friends walked up to him. A vine suddenly emerges from the wilds, Skywalker uses his Heat Vision to cut it off, the cut of vine narrowly missing Lin, Korra, and Mako.

Stepping over the vine, Skywalker heading into the Spirit Wilds, quickly followed by Korra and Mako.

* * *

"Jinora!", Korra shouted, but no answer came. They suddenly heard the rustling of a nearby vine, "Wait. Do you hear that?"

The rustling intensifies as three vines crash through the window and attack Mako and Korra. They both defend themselves with Freeze Breath, firebending and airbending, respectively, though Mako is taken and lifted into the air.

Skywalker severs the vine with a blast of his Heat Vision as Korra uses a arc of fire to keep the vines at a distance, while they made a tactical retreat.

The trio quickly hide inside one of the buildings, Mako releases a fire punches at the incoming vines just before Skywalker and Korra use Freeze Breath and earthbending to close the hole and prevent the advancing vines from following them.

"Good thing we got away from them.", Skywalker said as the other two catch their breath, "Because I have seen enough Hentai to see were that was going."

"Guys, look." Mako said and the other two turned around to see a bunch of green cocoons with people inside them, "What are those?", the trio walk closer up to them.

"I am having a bad case of Deja vu... This looks like certain bug queen's handy work...", Skywalker muttered, just as Korra touches the nearest one, revealing that Jinora is inside.

"It's Jinora and the rest of them.", Korra said as they looked around, "Their spirits are trapped in the Spirit World."

"Let's get them out.", Mako said as he makes a fire dagger.

"Are you insane? You'll provoke the vines.", Skywalker said and Mako lowers his dagger. Korra bends water up to perform the spiritual healing technique, though it fails.

"They won't open. Maybe if I meditate into the Spirit World, I can free them.", Korra said frustrated, she sits down and starts meditating. But after a few minutes, she jolts up, she leans heavily on her hands, sweat dripping down her face and shoulders.

"Korra, what happened?", Skywalker asked, he was at her side in an instance.

"It's Zaheer.", Korra said, a bead of sweat dripping down her nose, "He's been haunting me... I can't get any peace. It's like he's blocking me from meditating into the Spirit World.", she is pulled to her feet by Skywalker.

"I'm here for you. What do you need?", he asked.

* * *

A few seconds later, the trio arrived at the police roadblock at the entrance to the wilds, where Tenzin and Lin where waiting for them. "Where is Zaheer?", Skywalker demanded to know.

"I can't tell you, he's too dangerous.", Tenzin began, but he was cut off.

"We need him if we want to save Jinora and the rest.", Skywalker told him simply.

"There is another way. I can call Tonraq, he can lead an expedition into the Spirit World from the Southern portal.", Tenzin tried to argue.

"You've lost faith in me, too, haven't you?", Korra said, sounding rather angrily, turning her head slightly away from Tenzin, "No one thinks I'm capable of anything anymore."

"It's not that at all.", Tenzin said softly.

"I am sure your just so worried for Jinora, and I can understand that. Now tell me where we can find Zaheer, now.", Skywalker said, "We are going to find out one way or another."

After a short stare down, the airbending master gave in, "Zaheer's imprisoned deep in the mountains outside the city. I'll call Raiko and get the clearance."

"Thank you.", Skywalker said, before walking off.

* * *

Over at Raiko's office in City Hall, where Raiko, Asami, Varrick, and Oaktan have gathered. "Thank you for coming.", Raiko said staring out the window with his arms behind his back.

"It's nice to be welcomed back with open arms.", Varrick said.

"Actually, we brought you here out of necessity. It's no secret I never liked you. Especially after you tried to have me kidnapped.", Raiko said turning to his guests.

"Allegedly.", Varrick corrected him.

"Right. Everything you do is 'allegedly'. Like when you took over my company and bombed the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center!", Asami said back.

"Right now, we need to put aside our differences. If Kuvira really is creating a super weapon, we're going to need more than just some alien bullying us into action. We need the two brightest minds in the city working together to stop it.", Oaktan said.

"What do you say, Asami?", Varrick asked, holding out his hand, "Partners again?", she reluctantly shakes Varrick's hand.

"Fine. I'll help.", she said and slowly begins to crush his hand, "But don't even think about double-crossing me again." Varrick, in a lot of pain, nods weakly.

* * *

Over at the outskirts of Zaofu, Griffifth, Bolin and Opal where hiding on the edge of the mountainside, looking down at the city. "All right, let's do this!", Bolin said, turning to Opal, "Saving the Beifongs and saving our love, because I vow to repair the rift that has grown betwixt us and make us whole again!"

"Shut up, Bolin. I had enough of your babble on the way.", Griffifth said, before turning back to making observations, "Kuvira tore down all the domes. Why would she do that? She's got a whole battalion of troops stationed there. There's no way we'll be able to spot anything useful from here. We'll have to go in for a closer look."

"Don't bother. All the prisoners have been moved.", a voice spoke from behind them and they all turns their heads. Toph Beifong is walking up behind them, speaking in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Grandma Toph!", Opal runs and hugs Toph.

"You were only up to my waist the last time we were together.", Toph said to her granddaughter.

"Oh, man! Ohh, I can't. This can't be happening!", Bolin said excitedly as he he waves hands in his face, becoming hysterical.

"What!? Do you have to pee or something?", Toph asked much to the amusement of Opal.

"No... Well, now, maybe. You're my hero! My name is Bolin. I'm dating your granddaughter, I mean, kind of. I may have screwed that up, but that's why I'm here and you're my hero! Oh, I said that. Can I have a hug too?", Bolin asked.

"What's up with him?", Toph asked.

"He's an actor or so I heard.", Griffifth explained, "My name is Adam Griffifth. So, you already checked the city for the Beifong family? How did you know she was captured?"

"I've been living in the swamp and keeping watch on Zaofu through the vines.", Toph explained with a mischievous grin.

"Sure, why not? That makes as much sense as anything else.", Griffifth muttered.

"By the time I got here, they were gone. I snooped around town and heard that they were taken away to some nearby prison camp.", Toph told them.

"Where would that be?", Opal asked turning to Bolin with newfound bitterness in her voice

"There's a factory and reeducation facility not too far away.", Bolin said, and Griffifth added that they would be heading there.

"How do you know that?", Toph asked disbelieving, her granddaughter tells her Bolin used to work for Kuvira, "How did you end up dating the kind of dip shit who works for Kuvira?"

"It's not his silver tongue, I can tell you that.", Griffifth added humorously, "But that is all in the past. Bolin is trying to set things right, and if Jason Skywalker believes in him, that's good enough for me."

"Skywalker?... I knew a Skywalker once.", Toph said with a nostalgic smile as they began to walk, "She was a great kisser."

* * *

Over at the mountain range surrounding Republic City. Skywalker and Korra stand outside the building as the doors are opened, leading to Zaheer's prison. "I think I'll finally realize that he's not a threat anymore, once I see Zaheer chained up and without his bending.", Korra said, and at the mention of his bending, Skywalker looked regretful.

"Jason, what you did that day was out of your control. Zaheer was too dangerous to be allowed to keep his bending." Korra tried to reassure him.

"I took away someone's bending in anger... What makes me better than Amon?", Skywalker said sadly, "And look at what it brought me, Republic City is terrified of me... This might be the last time I am allowed to visit this World."

They walk up to the doors and into an elevator, which begins to move down. "I'll tell you why it makes you different from Amon. You made sure a very dangerous man would never abuse his gift again, while Amon was a lunatic who tried to take everyone's bending away." Korra said, just as their elevator reached the underground prison, "And I want you to know that no matter what, even if this World turns against you, I will be right next to you."

At this he gave a slight smile, they walk up to another metal doorway, which a White Lotus sentry opens to reveal a wall. "You can do this, Korra.", Skywalker said.

"Thanks, Jason. Your the only one who has believed in me unconditionally.", she placed a kiss on his cheek before she approach the wall and the door behind her is lifted down. The elevator brings her down to Zaheer's room and the door opens when she gets there. She sees Zaheer, unshaven and chained up on the ground.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.", Zaheer said, lifting his head to look at Korra.

"I came here to look you in the eye and tell you that you have no power over me. I will no longer be scared of you.", Korra told him.

"I know why you're really here.", he told him, gaining a glare from Korra, "You can't go into the Spirit World. I spend most of my time in the Spirit World and it's well-known that the Avatar's spirit hasn't been there for a few years."

"You can still meditate into the Spirit World?", Korra asked.

"That is something your boyfriend will never be able to take away from me.", Zaheer said, "Republic City is flowing with spiritual energy and you can't even tap into it."

"No, my problem is you! You poisoned me! You've ruined me!", Korra suddenly snapped at him, "People used to think I was unstoppable, but now they don't think I'm capable of anything!"

The former airbender let out a laugh, "Blaming me is just a crutch to make you feel better, but it's not helping you recover. Neither of us are the same as before. I learned to fly, but I flew to close to the sun and an angry god struck me down.", Zaheer told him, "You have all the power in the World and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down."

"I'm not holding myself down, but my powers have limits!", Korra told him, but her enemy interrupted her.

"You're wrong. That poison should've killed you, but you were able to fight it off.", Zaheer told him, "You think your power has limits. I say it's limitless. If your boyfriend should have thought you one thing, is that the only limit is inside your mind. You saw what he did when he had Raava inside of him a few moments, he utterly destroyed the Dark Avatar."

"Whatever.", Korra said, "Before, you were always talking about chaos and freedom. Then you took out the Earth Queen and created the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen. Thanks for that!"

"I've heard rumors about her, but I didn't know she achieved so much power. She needs to be stopped.", Zaheer muttered, "I think I can help. Let me lead you into the Spirit World."

"No way. I can't trust you.", Korra simply told him.

"Maybe not. But if you had any other options, you wouldn't be here now, would you? We may have been enemies once, but for now, our interests align.", Zaheer told her.

"I've come this far. What have I got to lose?", Korra said as she sits down to meditate, "Besides, if you hurt me, Jason will rip off your remaining limbs."

"Indeed. Focus on the sound of my voice and clear your mind.", Zaheer told her as he meditated himself, "Accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been. Don't be afraid. Hold on!"

Korra crashes through the rocky ground, but finds herself in the meadows of the Spirit World. "I made it... and you led me here. Do you know where Jinora and the others are?", Korra asked to the apparition of Zaheer.

"No, but you do.", he heads back into the physical world. It was then that Raava lights up inside of Korra.

"Raava, I missed you. Where have you been?", Korra said with a smile on her face.

"I have always been inside of you.", Raava told her, "I have become stronger ever since we rejoined." the wind blows Korra to the location of Jinora and Ryu's tour group. They are all trapped inside of a green, spherical force field.

"How do I release their spirits?", Korra asked.

"You must bend the energy within.", Raava instructed as Korra walks over to the force field and puts her hand on it. Her eyes glow and the force field becomes a golden yellow, signifying the release of the spirits.

Korra then felt herself fall back into the Physical World, she stands up as Zaheer looks on. "So... how are you doing?"

"I feel... whole again. I feel good. I am finally able to accept what happened and I think that's gonna make me stronger.", Korra told him.

Zaheer nodded, "Good. One final warning though. I feel a great darkness approaching. I know your feeling it too.", as he told this, she did. A overbearing cold was cracking through the air. "Be on your guard Korra. Out in the dark, among the stars... A Dark Messiah is approaching. I can feel him, he's found us and he is an angry god."

* * *

That night over at Kuvira's factory, the group reaches the factory and Toph metalbends an opening in the wall. After she, Griffifth, Opal, and Bolin, enter, the opening is metalbent shut just before a mecha tank on patrol passes by. Inside the factory where the group continues to hide behind boxes to maintain stealth. "What is that thing?", Bolin said as they hid in a hanger. Looking over a large box, Griffifth saw a high-tech pod like structure. The pod itself was filled with some strange green liquid, where a naked humanoid was drifting in.

"I wonder what they are doing with that.", Griffifth muttered just as Toph stamps her foot to get a seismic reading of the area, she concentrates for a moment.

"I think I know where they are. They are in a cavern a few stories down. It seems empty, but it's guarded by an awful lot of mech.", Toph told them.

"Right. Why would you need soldiers guarding an empty cavern? They must have them in some kind of suspended prison, so they can't use their earthbending.", Griffifth agreed.

"How are we going to get past those mechs?", Opal pondered.

"Don't worry, I can handle them.", Griffifth told them, much to her surprise, "Because I have these.", he held up his hand and out came his metal claws.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	50. Chapter 50: On Mine

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, also just a heads up, there is going to be a lemon at the end, but now on to the review.**

 **mpowers045: Let's just say... Jason's mom had a sexy phase with Toph (and Azula and Ty Lee)**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Over at the City Hall of Republic City, inside Raiko's office. "The borders are secure and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city.", Oaktan said, addressing Raiko, Varrick, Asami, Wu and Tenzin.

"So what have you two geniuses come up with?", Raiko said as Varrick showed off displays of a new mech suit.

"I got the idea from watching dragonfly-hummingbirds. You can take off straight up, fly in any direction...", Asami explained, but was interrupted by Oaktan.

"That's all cute, but not was cutting-edge as the other suit you have created. And where does a spirit ray come out?", the Senator asked.

"It doesn't have a spirit ray.", Varrick told him coldly, "I'm telling you what I told Kuvira: That technology should not be used!"

"It's already being used by Kuvira!", Oaktan pointed out, "We need spirit vine weapons and we need them now! Or else we have to keep trusting an alien..."

"You will have to keep trusting me, because you will not be harvesting spirit vines.", Skywalker said as he came walking in with Korra at his side, Raiko asked on who's orders, "On mine."

"It was Kuvira's harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the Republic City vines to go crazy and grab all those people.", Korra added firmly, "I won't do that. But maybe since the spirits love Republic City so much, I can convince them to help us defend it somehow."

"Okay, maybe while the weapon geniuses and the spirit bridge are getting ready for battle, we should be evacuating the ordinary citizens so that if Kuvira attacks, they won't be hurt.", Wu suggested, as the tension in the room began to rise.

"I already have started the evacuation.", Skywalker simply told them, before turning to Wu, "But it is a good idea, Prince Wu, we could use your help to coordinate getting people out of the city.", the prince gladly took him up on his offer, before he left the room with Mako.

"I am sorry but on who's authority did you evacuate the citizens?", Raiko asked offended, standing up.

"On mine. If I had to wait for you people, we still had to wait for you bureaucratic bull crap.", Skywalker said, turning around leaving the people in disbelieve.

* * *

At Kuvira's factory, Griffifth, Opal, Bolin, and Toph are sneaking through it to the lower levels. "So let me ask you about metalbending. Su tried to teach me, but I couldn't get the hang of it.", Bolin asked as they cralwed through an air vent.

"I used to have an academy to train metalbending. Even blockheads like you can figure it out with the right instruction.", Toph said.

"I did learn how to lavabend.", Bolin muttered.

"Really? It's a very rare ability.", Toph said slightly impressed, "Maybe you do have some talent."

"I can't believe... You think I'm talented? That means so much to me coming from my hero.", Bolin said.

Griffifth kicks open the end of the shaft, allowing them entry into the prison, inside of it, they found a wooden container suspended in midair by ropes. "The guards are on the other side of that door.", Toph said, gesturing to the door, "We'll have to be quiet."

"Be ready for any trouble.", Griffifth told them as his right arm transformed into a whip with a large sharp spike on the tip.

With a mighty swing he drilled it into the ceiling and pulling himself up and landing on the the cage, it shakes from the impact and the prisoners all grunt from the motion, and with his free hand, he cleaved it open with his claw. "We'll get you all out one by one.", Griffifth said, transforming his arm in another whip and using it to lift Su and her family out one by one.

* * *

Meanwhile Skywalker and Korra arrived in the Spirit World, finding themselves at the Tree of Time, where multiple spirits have gathered. "Spirits, this is the Avatar.", Korra turns around to face the spirits behind her, "Please listen to me. Since I opened the portals, spirits and humans have lived happily together in Republic City. It's all I could have hoped for. I know you felt the effects of Kuvira cutting down spirit vines. But now isn't the time for you to flee the city. It's time for you to help me save it from Kuvira, who was perverting spirit power to use as a weapon against other humans."

A serpentine spirit with a beak descends from behind them, "We don't get involved with human wars. Spirits worked with Unalaq, but he was misusing Vaatu's power during Harmonic Convergence to force spirits to fight you.", it spoke.

"I don't have time for your supposed neutrality.", Skywalker said, losing his patience, "You will help us in defending Republic City, or I will make sure all spirit are send to the Spirit World and close the portals once again."

"What makes you think you have the power...", the spirit asked, but was silenced as in a flash of bright blue light, a key shaped sword appeared in Skywalker's hand. The weapons handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a 'M', colored in the same blue as the blade. Its Keychain token is a silver heart shaped symbol.

"Alright... We will join forces to defend our city... But after that, we are free. Is that agreeable with you, Keyblade Knight?", the spirit asked.

"It is. Thank you.", Skywalker said, as he and Korra gave them a bow, before leaving the Spirit World.

* * *

A little later on the surface of Kuvira's War Factory, her subordinates have gathered around the cannon to hear her speak. "Congratulations on all of your hard work. This weapon, along with my new armor is proof that the Earth Empire is the strongest nation in this World. And believe me, this is only the beginning!", she said as the crowd cheers, she turns to Baatar Jr, "Fire the weapon."

Baatar Jr. pushes up the lever to commence the cannon's firing sequence. The spirit vine in the capsule begins to glow purple, suddenly an alarm sounds, surprising the three and a important part was take out of the machine. Kuvira turns to face Zhu Li, "What do you know about this?", she asked as she approaches Zhu Li, who begins to back away into the control panel.

Kuvira metalbends the distributor pin from Zhu Li's pocket and lets it twirl in front of them, "You swore your loyalty to me and I gave you a chance at greatness." she grabs the pin in anger, "This is how you repay me!?"

"Your a monster. I regret nothing." Zhu Li said, afraid but resolute.

"Chain her up in the target town. She can see how the weapon works up close and personal.", Kuvira seizes Zhu Li and is about to throw her to Baatar Jr., only to see her fiance being held by Griffifth.

"Give that woman to me, or else you will have nothing left to bury. You have to the count of three.", Griffifth said, holding his fist against Baatar Jr.'s head.

"You can have her. Let's trade them on the count of three.", Kuvira said and the blonde agreed, and as the two counted to the number, they threw their hostage at each other.

"Get them.", Kuvira ordered when Baatar Jr. was safe, Griffifth quicklshifted his arm into a whip, dragging himself and Zhu Li to safety.

"Thanks for coming to save us, Mom.", Su said after the group made it back to their camp.

"Your welcome. Enjoy the ride back to the city.", Toph said as they mounted Opal's flying bison.

"Aren't you coming back to Republic City with us, Grandma?", Opal asked.

"No, my fighting days are over. Don't tell Korra, but my back is killing me now. This is why you didn't see Katara messing with that civil war nonsense. At some point, you gotta leave it to the kids.", Toph said, "And besides, you all have a Skywalker leading you." and with that she walks off.

"I want to thank you for coming back to save me.", Zhu Li said as they took off to the sky, and heading back to Republic City, "And don't be too hard on Bolin for working with Kuvira. His heart was in the right place."

"I think Bolin has worked his way out of the polar bear doghouse.", Opal said playfully as she kissed Bolin's cheek, making him smile triumphantly.

"I'm afraid I have bad news to deliver to Republic City.", Zhu Li said darkly, "Kuvira is going to attack in two weeks."

"Well, its a good thing Jason is preparing for war since he came back.", Griffifth said with a relaxed smile.

* * *

At the end of a long, long, long day, Skywalker had retreated to take a shower and take everything in. As he soaped in his muscular upper body, he was enjoying the warm water and soap on his skin as he let his mind wonder. He didn't hear the door open, until he turned around and saw Korra standing there, dressed in merely a towel. The two looked at each other in silence, a faint blush creeping on both their cheeks.

"Hey, Jason...", Korra said as she did something that made him completely speechless, she took off her towel, threw it on the ground and joined him under the shower. She turned to him, reaching for the shampoo, but she felt something poking her behind. Korra stops and turns to realized she had bumped against Skywalker's erect shaft.

"Hmm... not bad." She said in a seductive tone, giving her lips a lick as she starts pulling Skywalker close to her body until her breasts are pushed up against his chest.

Her dark hard nipples poke against his skin as she stood on the tip of her toes, pressing her lips against his. Not long after, her tongue forces it's way into Skywalker's mouth. While all of this is happening, Skywalker reach his hands around behind her and give her firm ass a squeeze, making Skywalker let out a pleasurable moan. She pulls away from the kiss with a thin strand of saliva keeping their lips connected.

"Hey Jason.", Korra said softly, "You think you could do me a favor?"

"For you? Anything.", he replied.

"Could you give me a little massage? I've been needing one for a long time.", she asked.

"Sure thing.", Skywalker said before Korra lays herself down on the tile floor. She rolls over onto her stomach, showing off her rear, "So uh... where do you want me to be?"

"Just get between my legs and give me a nice massage.", Korra replied before she spreads her legs open. Skywalker comply with her request and get on his knees in the area that she had provided. Leaning forward, he let his hands make contact with her back.

As soon as Skywalker begin rubbing her skin, Korra begins to moan. Taking the bottle of bottle wash, he poured some of the contents out onto his free hand, before rubbing his hands together.

Skywalker's lotion-covered hands make contact with Korra's back once again. As soon as they do, Korra let out another moan as he begin massaging her back. "Oh yes...", she moans as Skywalker can feel the muscles in her back begin to loosen up, "That feels so... good."

Smiling, Skywalker keeps it up, slowly moving down her body to her lower back. Pouring more body wash onto her skin, Skywalker go back to rubbing down her body until his hands find themselves rubbing both of Korra's firm cheeks.

 _"Korra's skin is so soft."_ , Skywalker thought as he pour some more body wash onto his hands. Moving on down her slender legs, he note that her legs are well taken care of in terms of being shaved.

"Can you do my feet too? They've been killing me lately. And if you do to them what you've been doing to the rest of me, they'll feel great again.", Korra requested. He gave a nod before lifting one of her feet up. Skywalker begin to rub her sole, pressing firmly against it to loosen up the stiffened muscles within.

A relaxed sigh from Korra tells him that she likes what he's doing. Letting her massaged foot back down, Skywalker take her other foot into his hands and begin doing the same thing. "You know...", Korra said, "You might be the only person that I'll let do anything with my feet. They're feeling better than they've ever been."

"Glad to hear it." Skywalker replied as Korra rolls over and sits up in front of him.

Her soaked dark skin glistens, "Now I need to pay you back for the way you've made me feel." She said before playfully pushing Skywalker onto his back. While laying on the wet tiles, Korra crawls on top of Skywalker and slowly places her lips onto his again.

As her tongue engages his in a wrestling match, Skywalker's hands glide down her back before once again reaching her cheeks.

Korra broke the kiss again, and slowly traveled down his body until she reached his rock hard shaft. She opens her mouth and lets her tongue slide out, from the warmth of the shower, Skywalker can still feel the warmness of her breath before she gently gives the head of his penis a lick. Moving her head down, she runs her tongue up the underside of his penis, making Skywalker let out a moan of pleasure.

Upon reaching the tip, Korra begins taking his shaft into her mouth, slowly caressing the length of it with her tongue. "It feels so good!" Skywalker thought as she slowly takes all of his shaft into her mouth.

She lets out a moan of pleasure while running her hands down his thighs, sending chills up his spine. As her tongue gently swirls around his penis, Skywalker run a hand through her wet dark brown hair.

Korra isn't sparing any inch of his penis from being covered in her saliva as her tongue gently runs itself across his length multiple times before she begins bobbing her head back and forth.

The pleasure resulting from this is so amazing that Skywalker constantly letting out loud moans. "Do you want me to... you know." he asked, trying his best to be polite. Korra nodds her head before going back to giving his penis a pleasurable assault with her tongue.

After a few more minutes though, she takes his penis out of her mouth again. It's completely dripping with her saliva as she crawled up to him, "Come on, Jason Skywalker. I need you to fuck me.", much to her surprise, he stood up while lifting her up in his arms.

Standing up straight, he held her firm ass in his hands, holding her damp slit just above the tip of his shaft. Thanks to Korra's outstandingly effective job in lubricating his penis with her saliva, Skywalker didn't have much of an issue when it comes to sliding her on his shaft.

The overwhelming feeling of this sends waves of pleasure into both their mind as his entire penis is inside Korra. "Ohhhhh fuck!", she groans as Skywalker begins moving his penis in and out of Korra, slow at first, but steadily increasing in both speed and force.

"This feels amazing!", Skywalker groaned as he felt Korra's nails dig inside his back.

"Fuck me harder, Jason!", she cries out in pleasure. Doing as she said, Skywalker start pounding her like a piston in an engine. The heat coming from their combined with the fact that it is really tight in there is making it feel excruciatingly pleasurable.

Each thrust inward is bringing Skywalker closer and closer to his inevitable orgasm. "Korra!", he cries out as she is now beginning to move her hips to maximize each of her thrusts, "I feel like I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" She replies as he can see drops of her juices beginning to cover his testicles. Her breathing begins to increase in speed as Skywalker can tell that she is in fact nearing her peak as well.

"Fuck!", Skywalker cries out as his last few thrusts push him to the edge. He tries holding it in as long as he can, relishing each second that his shaft is inside Korra's vagina again. But alas, he can't hold it back forever as his orgasm explodes inside her, just as Korra lets out a groan of pleasure as she feels herself being filled with her boyfriends seed, her juices flow out of her vagina, as they both let out groans of pleasure.

"That... was... awesome!" Korra said in between breaths as they slid down the tiles, cuddling as the warm water stream down on them. For a few minutes, only the sounds of water coming from the shower head could be heard.

"I love you, Korra.", Skywalker said wrapping his arms around her as both of their bodies are pressed against each other.

"I love you too, Jason Skywalker." as they engaged in another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope ya enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	51. Chapter 51: The Best I Can Do

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to Chapter 51 of Avatar Heroes! I can't believe its already has been 51 chapters, it's all thanks to you ladies and gents for motivating me and sticking with me through out it all. I hope your going to enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: They are not going to do it in this chap, but there is something going to happen with him and Asami.**

 **william. bragg. 165: I will try.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thank you for the compliment. Funny you should mention such a conversation about Jason's behavior as of late. And it was intended that he would seem like that.**

 **Guest: Yes, he has a Keyblade (Thanks to his dad). What do you mean with 100% on and off Gary Sue?** **What counts as a Mary Sue differs from person to person, though I can see why you would see Jason as one.** **Yes, he got both girls because during Book 2 I asked which girl he should end up with (Korra was winning by the way), so I throw in a curve-ball.**

 **Jason doesn't get away with EVERYTHING, and when has he been a rogue element? He has always been there to defend Republic City with the rest of them. Yes, I would like you to continue.** **Well, I can't say you didn't give it a chance, though you could have voiced your opinion earlier if it bothered you that much.**

 **I might write more stories with Jason in them, but I am not sure yet. And his powers aren't that mysterious, he explained how they worked in chapter 4.** **Yes, I could, originally his name was going to be Sky Walker, but then I didn't want to be accused of ripping of Sora** **from Kingdom Hearts** **( In his original design he looked way to much like Sora with black hair and amber eyes (So Vanitas now that I think about it)), and I wanted to make a tribute to a movie series that had a great influence over my own stories.**

 **Oh, I will continue to write stories, but I am sad to see you go... If you ever wish to come back, your always welcome.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker stirs in his sleep, and as he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself laying on hid bed, Korra was still resting on his naked chest, her own deep sky blue eyes staring at him. "Did you sleep well?", he asked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him, their naked bodies draped in a blanket as they had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Yes, I slept very well... I had almost forgotten how warm you are.", Korra said, before sitting up, using the blanket to cover her naked breasts. "Did you know your eyelids flutter when you dream? And you have such pretty eyelashes. They are like little dragon butterflies... I want to catch them and keep them in a jar."

"Alright, let's go get a jar.", Skywalker responded with a smile of his own upon hearing Korra laugh.

"I haven't slept this well in over three years." Korra said, before turning serious, "Jason, I wanted to talk to you about... Well your behavior.", this made him sit up.

"Jason, some people think you are going to far in your crusade against Kuvira, like forcing the Fire Nation, the Air Nomads and now the spirits to join you. I know your trying to do the right thing and you want to protect us, but this is not the right way.", Korra explained, and much to her surprise, it seemed to get through to him what she is trying to say.

"If they have such a problem with it, then why haven't they spoken up about it?", Skywalker asked, sitting up himself.

"Because your not listening, Jason. And because they are afraid, Jason. Scared that they are trading Kuvira's tyranny in for something worse.", Korra said, "Because Kuvira, while she is powerful, can be taken out with conventual means. But you? Your a unstoppable force of nature. I know you would never do it, but you could burn the whole planet down if you wished so. And there wouldn't be a thing we could do to stop you."

Skywalker turned his gaze to the ground, as he thought about what she had said. "I wish it wasn't true, but a lot of people are staring to believe Oaktan."

 _"That's someone I never wanted to be. A Jason who inspires hate and fear."_ , Skywalker thought sadly, just as a radio single came in.

Reaching over to the night stand, he picked up a radio and after turning it to on, the voice of Kuvira came out. "Today, we stand on the precipice of history. For the past three years, we've fought side by side to unite the Earth Empire and we've proven that no one can stand in our way, not even the Avatar. But our mission is not yet complete."

Korra gave an angry look at this, "Where did you get this?", she asked.

"I confiscated one from a Earth Soldier when I was looking for you. A friend back home reversed engineered the single so we can hack into it.", Skywalker explained, as Kuvira's voice continued.

"There is a grave injustice that must be corrected. As you all know, after the Hundred Year War, Avatar Aang along with Fire Lord Zuko, stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic. This land belongs to the people of the Earth Empire and it's time to take it back! Republic City will be ours!"

* * *

Later at City Hall inside Raiko's office, where Skywalker, Korra, Mako, Tenzin, Lin, Wu, Raiko and Oaktan sit around a table, on which lies a map of the city itself. "How's the evacuation coming?", Korra asked.

"Could be better. At this point we've evacuated almost...", Wu said consulting his papers, "About half the people living in this city."

The conversation comes to an abrupt halt as Bolin bursts through the doors of the office. "Guys! Good, you're all here!", he said as an annoyed Raiko stands up just as Griffifth, Suyin and, Zhu Li enter the room as well.

"What's with you interrupting my important meetings all the time?", Raiko asked.

"Su, glad your okay.", Skywalker said as he stood up and shook hands with her, "I promise you, we will get Zaofu back.", he then turned to his two friends, asking what took them so long.

"We saved them pretty quickly, but then I wanted to stop for ice cream, then we stopped to go to a strip club and we solved world hunger.", Bolin explained.

"Sad thing is... Only one of those things is false.", Griffifth said, before gesturing to Zhu Li, "You were right about her, Jason. She was still on our side, she only pretended so she could sabotage Kuvira's superweapon."

"Is she going to use it against Republic City?", Tenzin asked immediately.

"Yes. I found out she's going to attack in two weeks.", Zhu Li said, "But we are having more trouble, Kuvira had some help to obtaining two more superweapons. Both dedicated to kill you, Ser Skywalker."

"Oh, no. That has never happened before.", Skywalker said with a tired voice rolling his eyes, before turning to everyone else, "Look everyone, before we continue with our preparations... I just wanted to say I'm sorry... For how I have been acting since I came back. I understand if you need time or if you don't want to forgive me. I just wanted you all to know that I was sorry." he lowered his head.

Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin and Su exchanged surprised looks, while Korra gave him a approving nod. "Jason... You always forgive me for my short comings, so how can I stay mad at you.", Mako said, giving his friend a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah, what Mako said! Beside your the only one who directly believed me when I left Kuvira's army.", Bolin said, agreeing with his brother.

Tenzin and Lin gave each other, before the airbending master gave a deep sigh. "After all you have done for this World, I guess your allowed a few transgressions.", the airbending master said, stroking his beard as he gave with a soft smile of his own.

"I'll let it slide... But only this once, Skywalker.", Lin said with a stern tone, but even she had was giving him a half-smile.

"You all have no idea how happy those words make me.", Skywalker said with a relieved smile of his own, "And I promise, after Kuvira and her army is defeated, I will relinquish all power over our alliance. Now I have one more person I have to beg for forgiveness."

* * *

Meanwhile over at Future Industries HQ, Asami is sitting in her office overlooking the nearly abandoned city below her. She had been working now stop to design a new suit that could outperform her old armor designed to keep up with Skywalker.

Leaning back as she finished her prototype, the raven haired young woman rubbed her eyes green eyes. She was startled when a white bluish rift suddenly opened in her office, and a female humanoid blue spirit wit the Air Nomad tattoos appeared half out of it, as if she was trying to exit the rift.

"Asami! I don't have much time! Listen to me! You were right about him! You have always been right about him!", the spirit shouted, sounding as if she was in great pain and completely terrified, the sound of her voice sounded familiar to Asami, "He isn't going to give up power! Fear him! Korra! It's Korra! She is the key! Stop him! You have to stop him!", but before the spirit could say more, a flash of red light disintegrated her as the rift closed down.

The young woman was just processing what she saw when she was once again startled by a knock on the door. "W-Who's there?", Asami asked, trying to compose herself. "It's Jason. Do you have a moment?", Skywalker's voice asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in.", Asami said, straightening her hair as he came into her office, he had shaven off his beard. He directly noticed that something seemed off, but she assured him she was alright.

"Look, Asami. I am sorry for my behavior as of late, for being such a controlling asshole.", Skywalker said, standing in front of her desk, "I just want to protect the people who I care about. But I promise, when Kuvira is defeated, I am going to give up the power I have over the army.", he added with a smile

Asami's green eyes widen at what he said, "Y-You think that will make everything alright? Just saying sorry?", Asami said, laughing coldly, "It doesn't justify what you have done."

Skywalker shook his head, turning his gaze to the ground, "You have no idea what I have done.", he muttered softly, "You have no reason to be more angry at me than Korra has."

At this Asami stands up angrily, "Its always about Korra with you, isn't it!? She is always that special someone you lose your shit over. First when she was kidnapped by Amon, then with the hole Red Lotus crap.", she said, slamming her fist in her desk, "I have no more right than her to be angry? You abandoned me! Just like everyone else in my life! My mother, my father, Mako and now you... I always thought you were different... That you would always be by my side. The moment Korra leaves, you abandon me! Where were you when I needed you!? If I was in danger like that, would you have shaken haven and earth to save me?"

She came close the crying, until she felt a warm hand cupping her face, looking up she could see two teary amber eyes looking into her own. "Asami, I had no idea... I shouldn't have run off and abandon you...", he admitted, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Asami, I am going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Korra.", Skywalker said softly, as he stroked her hair, "During the past 3 years, I found out my father was still alive and captured by Morgenstern."

She looked shocked at this news, but before she could say anything their moment was interrupted, when a worried looking Griffifth and Bolin came rushing in. "What's wrong?", Skywalker asked, turning back to his stoic self.

"McGrath called. His satellite picked up a large movement close to Republic city. It's Kuvira. Our information was wrong. She must have known Zhu Li had the information. Her army is only a few hours away.", Griffifth informed them much to the other two's shock.

"But we're not ready.", Asami said.

"And Kuvira attached a spirit weapon to a giant mecha suit. It's over 25 stories tall!", Bolin added.

A silence followed as everyone let the information sink in. "Oh, come on. Kuvira get to have a Megazord and I don't? It's not fair.", Skywalker complained, before turning serious, "We need to lock down the city. We can't have innocent lives in jeopardy.", Bolin nodded.

"I'll go to my factory. See if I can get my new suit to work.", Asami said, gathering up her designs, getting a nod from the remaining two.

"I will go to the front lines and help Korra and General Iroh." Skywalker said as the four walked out of Asami's office, "Griffifth, I need you to make a call. I want everyone on stand-by."

"Everyone?", Griffifth asked as the stepped in the elevator.

"EEEVVERYYYYOOONNEEEE!", Skywalker suddenly shouted as the doors closed and they descended down.

Asami looked at the black haired young man, and couldn't help but smile at his antic's but she was also worried about the message she had gotten just a few minutes ago.

* * *

A few hours later, at a field of fortification. Three fences of tank traps and barbed wire stretch across the shot as the army waits behind it. While on the other side, Kuvira's army arrived headed by her colossal mecha. General Iroh, like the others, looks shocked, while Korra simply looks defiant, and Skywalker looks a little jealous. Much to their surprise, a woman wearing streamlined armor in the colors green and silver.

The glider's in her boots stopped, and she landed with a soft thud. The helmet didn't contain a visor or a mask, instead it showed Kuvira's face.

"Kuvira, stand down. Turn your army around and leave.", Skywalker said as she stepped forward.

"You're in no position to give orders.", Kuvira's said as she stepped forward as well, thanks to her armor she was nearly the same height as Skywalker, "I don't think you understand the power I possess. I could crush you and your army in a heartbeat."

"Kuvira, there is no need for bloodshed.", Skywalker tried to appeal to her, "Turn around and walk away. Please."

"What's this? Jason Skywalker begging for his live?", Kuvira asked amused, as she pushed a button on her gauntlet.

"I am begging for yours.", Skywalker said back as he stood face-to-face with his old friend.

The arms of the mecha raise into the firing position, and the cannon fires, the beam of energy sails over the city, colliding with a warship in the harbor, which immediately explodes into flame. Another blast from the weapon catches two more warships, which also become engulfed in flames.

"This is my power. Is this pitiful army the best you can do?", Kuvira asked with an arrogant smirk, "You have three seconds before I wipe out your army."

Korra and Iroh gaze fearfully at the mecha before looking at Skywalker who stared down the cannon of the mecha, which proceeds to turn its cannon downward, toward the army assembled on the field. The men assembled take a few steps back, fearful as well. "No, Kuvira.", Skywalker said as raising his right hand, which had started to emit a bright white light, and with a single shove he send Kuvira flying 50-feet before raising it high and multiple rifts appeared around the battle field and in the skies.

On the ground, humans in silver armor stepped out, some wearing two handed weapons, while others wielded a one-handed sword with a shield. In the skies above them, winged humans wielding spears appeared, along with what surprised Korra most of all, a fleet of dragons appeared from the rifts.

"This, is the best I can do.", Skywalker said, extending his arms, gesturing to his forces, which now greatly outnumbered Kuvira's.

As the Great Uniter stood back up, she saw the Knight Of The Wind surrounded by his friends from his World, each of them looked ready for combat. She let out a growl before taking to the air, "Attack!", Kuvira ordered as her army began to rush at Skywalker's.

"Bring it on!", Skywalker said as he charged with his friend and his army before clashing with her army.

* * *

 **There ya go chapter 51, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who has sticked with me through out 51 chapters, you beautiful magnificent bastards! Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story. I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	52. Chapter 52: Together We Ride

**Greetings, one and all. Welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy this one as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: I am not sure yet, I have currently two ending in mind, but I am not sure which one to go with yet.**

 **Guest: Hi there, happy to have you here. Technically he didn't tear a whole in the fabric of reality, he merely opened Rifts to his World to allows reinforcement to get through. And about that chapter explaining about Jason... That's actually a good idea, I think I have an idea how to handle that already.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Happy to hear it. You will see how the fight plays out. I am not sure if they all get back together, but it is possible. Not saying I am going to do it, but it would make a good ending if the hero does protecting his loved once.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Over at Future Industries HQ, where Varrick fixes Asami's new suit design, while the CEO stood on a slow spinning circle, dressed in a black skin tight body suit. "All right, let's fire it up again!", Varrick said as Zhu Li stood behind him. Two machine arms came from the ground and started to placing different pieces of armor on Asami from feet to head.

She begins controlling it, and began to hover a few feet above the ground, but soon flies about erratically. "I can't stabilize it! I thought you fixed the hydraulics.", Asami shouted.

"I did! Twist harder!", Varrick said, but she soon loses control of the suit, causing it to crash into a pile of boxes. Varrick runs to help his partner, who's masked move to the side. The building shook and looking through the window they saw that the battle was raging on, Skywalker was currently slamming Kuvira through buildings.

"I am going to help him.", Asami said, standing up and walking over to the machine, who started to take the prototype of her suit apart.

"Would you like your regular getup, Miss Sato?", her AI asked, as it waited for her command.

"No, I am going to war. Fit me with Yasuko.", Asami ordered, despise her AI's protests. The arms began to work directly went to work. After a few seconds, she stood in a silver, blue, black, and white armor. She has a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. She also gains more armor near her upper legs and hips.

"Zhu Li, when you were spying on Kuvira, did you learn anything about that metal monster?", Varrick asked, but she had no idea they were building it in the first place, "Guess Baatar Jr. is a better inventor than I thought... Don't tell him I said that."

"We are just going to do what we always do. We are going to throw Jason Skywalker at it.", Asami said as the roof above her opened to reveal the skies above, and with that she flew upwards, _"At most I have 15 minutes before this suit shuts down. Let's hope I can finish up before that."_

* * *

Kuvira rolled to her feet after she crashed into a building, while sending a boulder at Skywalker, who evaded it with a shoulder role, before he lunged forward, using his speed to his advantage. In a moment of distraction, Kuvira was punched by Skywalker in the abdomen, before being launched into the stairway. Recovering from the attack, Kuvira shot a grenade at her opponent.

But much to her horror Skywalker evaded it, the grenade exploding in a dark blue dust cloud harmlessly away from him. Skywalker looked in horror as he saw with what Kuvira had tried to attack him with. "Where did you get that?", Skywalker asked, he asked shocked as he looked from the smoke to Kuvira.

"I know a girl.", Kuvira said and just as she was about to engage him again, Asami landed between them.

He looked closer at the newcomer, "Asami?", he asked surprised.

The visor opened to reveal Asami's face, "No, it's obviously Spider-Man. They need you back at the battlefield. Your the only thing we have against that Colossus.", she said.

"Are you certain? Don't you need...", Skywalker asked but the look on her face showed this wasn't up for debate, "Alright, but if you need help. Just give a shout.", and with that he left through the hole Asami had entered.

"It doesn't matter. After I am done with you, I will hunt your precious Jason down.", Kuvira said as she took her fighting stance, "You are looking at an improved armor you designed to take out Skywalker. There is no way you can win."

Asami let out a chuckle at this, her visor closing before taking a fighting stance of her own, "That armor is designed to keep up Jason at the level he was three years ago. Oh, there is a design for an armor to take him down, but you won't find them in any computer system or on any blueprints. The true designs for that armor are stored in the safest place in the World.", she said tapping the side of her head, "Now let's dance. Or more accurately, let's beat the shit out of each other."

Asami took the offence, she charged forward but Kuvira dodge the strike, before countering with a series of fast strikes to the upper body, with a heavy punch, she was throw backwards.

Landing on her feet, Asami, flew forward again, she began another flurry of attacks but Kuvira managed to dodge each and every attack she threw at her. Kuvira managed to fend off Asami's initial punches by using a more defensive Earthbending style, but she was knocked out of the building and into another one by a suddenly energy blast from Asami's glove.

Flying out of the building and meeting Asami in mid-air, the two began to shoot blast of energy from their gloves. The building they were fighting around was quickly shattered by their missed attack as the two landed and engaged in a brief melee fight, but Kuvira's slight lower speed provided an opening, allowing Asami to end the bout with a swift kick to her jaw.

Kuvira was thrown off balance, staggering back, allowing Asami to rush forward, punching both hands through the upper part of the suit and began to tear it apart.

* * *

On the battlefield, the fight was raging on. Mako was struggles to get up, only to get knocked back down when Bolin bumps into him after evading an incoming attack from Kuvira's soldiers, who started to surround them.

But in a flash of green light, one of Skywalker's friends, McGrath teleported between them. "Alright, who wants to die first?",and in a rather quick succession, he disappeared in a flash of green light, only to appear in front of an Earth Soldier, slamming them to the side and disappearing before they could retaliate.

Behind them a group of Mecha tanks approached but before the two brothers could attack, a meteor like fire blast slammed into them, tipping them over. "Don't worry luv. Cavalry is here.", Phoenix said he quickly pulled the two brothers behind a tipped over Mecha before another platoon could hit them when they opened fire on them.

Mako send a few fire blast at the incoming attackers, as he and his brother noticed that Phoenix had some very large holes in his upper body, despise his red body suit, there was clearly blood coming out of it.

"Come on, don't die on us.", Bolin said as he creates a fissure for the Mecha's to fall into, but much to their surprise, Phoenix was already back up on his feet as if nothing had happened.

"...You don't die, do you?", Mako asked dryly.

"Nope. But you'll be surprised at what I can live through...", Phoenix said as he activated a button on his belt, before lifting his arms, so that they were visible from the other side of the Mecha tank, "Wait! You might be wondering why I am wearing a skin tight red spandex! It's because my enemies can't see me bleed! I am totally not trying to stall for time until my very own mech... Oh there she is!"

He disappeared in a puff of fire, which entered a large Mecha suit of his own, which was a head taller than the Mech's of the Earth Empire.

"Time to make a difference!", the machine rubbed its robot hands together, before he activated the mini-gun mode on his Mecha, swapping out his hand.

"You wanna play rough? Okay! Say hallo to my...", he started but was stopped mid sentence by his blonde friend.

"Seriously? Scarface? Your going with that joke again? That's so cliche!", McGrath said as he took down another group of Earth Soldiers.

"Your still jealous that I have a giant robot, and you don't.", the Paladin shakes its fist before unleashing a rain of bullets on the incoming Mech suits.

The incoming Mecha's shoot out their metal cables, trying them around its arms, but Phoenix used the superior strength of his Mech to throw them around like dolls, slamming them against another one. "Nerf this! Git gut, scrubs!", he unleashed a rain of bullets point blank, until the other Mech's were a heap of metal garbage.

"I am glad that he is on our side...", Bolin muttered.

* * *

Down in the deserted street of Republic City. Korra leading the Air nomads, took down a platoon of Earth Empire soldiers with the help from Sutakira. "I couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu. I'm not letting her conquer Republic City. This World isn't safe as long as she has that weapon.", Korra said they they dispatched the last of the Earth Soldiers with a swift kick to the head.

A few shots were fired from a nearby building, taking out a group of hidden Earth Soldiers in a nearby alleyway. In a blur of red rose paddles, a girl appeared with black hair with a red tint to it, along with silver eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She was holding what seemed to be a red high caliber sniper rifle.

"There you are, I was wondering where you had run off to.", Sutakira said, walking towards the girl and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, you know me. When the fighting broke lose, I took a spot where I could safely take them out while searching for you.", the girl said, slightly embarrassed, but she caved in when she saw Sutakira's look, "Alright, I got lost on the way here."

"Do you two know each other?", Korra asked walking towards the two.

"Oh, right. My name is Ruby Rose, I am a friend of Jason.", the girl now named Ruby said, giving a salute, before realizing who Korra was, "Oh! You must be Korra! Jason has told me a lot about you. Only positive things, I assure you."

"I am sure he has, but right now we need a plan of attack.", Sutakira said, turning to Korra.

But before she could answer, the group turned to the skies above when they heard Skywalker flying towards them. "The Megazord is coming. I say we have about 10 minutes before its here.", he said as he landed, but he was a little surprised to see Ruby standing there, "Ruby? Your here?"

The crimsonette gave a smirk at him, "Of course! Can't have my boyfriend and future brother-in-law have all the fun to themselves.", the said with a smirk, giving Skywalker a playful punch to the shoulder.

Korra looked surprised at this, "Brother-in-law?", she asked, looking from Skywalker to Sutakira, "Is this the brother you mentioned?"

Skywalker gave a nod, "Yes, though obviously we are half brothers.", he explained.

"Same dad, different mom. But we can talk about family matterss later, we got a Megazord to destroy... God, now I am saying it.", Sutakira said, as the Colossus crashing can be heard in the distance.

"Shouldn't you be fighting Kuvira?", Korra asked her friend.

He gave her a slight smile, "Asami has that covered. But right know we need a plan to take that Megazord down."

"Hey guys, you ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?", Ruby said, getting a surprised look from Skywalker, Korra and Sutakira.

"Damn it, Jason, how old is this girl?", Korra asked, gesturing to an offended Ruby.

"Old enough.", Skywalker said, "But I think what she is trying to say. Let's get going."

* * *

A little while later, the Sutakira, Ruby and Air Nomads were standing on the roof information as Skywalker walked infront of them with Korra at his side. "We are cornered. The Kuvira knows it. You know it. But this is bigger than their hate, their fear. They have come to take your lives, and we are saying no! Some of you are worried; maybe I am too, but I'm not going to stand around long enough to find out. What I know is that I hate being cornered and I can fight harder scared than they can angry. We are going to save this city, and I'm buying when we do!", Skywalker said before coming to a stop infront of them, just as the Colossus came into view behind the buildings, turning around, he gestured towards the Colossus, "Together we ride!"

The group scattered before it could take aim at them, the airbenders swarm around the Colossus, it flails its non-weaponized arm in an attempt to swat the airbenders away. Meelo who dodges a swat from the arm before landing on the outstretched arm and running across the body, airbending the balloons from his suit and holding them in midair, spinning them around his head, "Bombs away!", he said, throwing his balloons to the mecha suit's target crosshair, covering it with purple paint.

"Now!", Skywalker said as as his brother flies low across the ground, his girlfriend rushing beside him. The two throw a steel hook around both of the Colossus legs, before rapidly moving around it in a circle, and in no time its legs were tied up.

"Time to finish this, you ready?", Skywalker asked to Korra who gave him a nod. She took a deep breath with closed eyes, when she opened them, it showed her normal sky deep blue eyes being an all composing white glow, she had entered the Avatar State.

"I was made for this.", Korra boasted, calling upon Earth, Fire, Air and Water to encircle her taking the form of four wings.

The duo flies upwards, Skywalker unleashed a stream of Heat Vision and a stream of telekinetic waves while Korra flapping her fake wings, raining down a meteor strike of earth, a inferno of fire, a tornado of air and a tsunami of water, causing heavy damage to the machine leg's actually managing to break it off as the rest gets knocked down into the ground.

* * *

Kuvira had managed to break free from Asami's grapple, and the two continued their fight, blasting and flying through buildings. In mid-air, the two flew at each other with high speed, clashing into each other, creating a shock-wave that shattered the glass of the building windows. Kuvira attacked with a vicious overhand, but Asami countered before she unleashed a flurry of attacks. Kuvira managed to hold off her attack and managed to land a hit soundly in the chest by kicking an Earth boulder into her, sending her flying backwards.

Asami managed to recover and the fighting continued in the air and through another few buildings. When they crashed on the roofs, it was here that Kuvira attempted to seize the advantage, she unleashed a wave of blue electricity from her gloves, which Asami countered with a blast of red energy of her own.

The clashing energies combined, creating a dripping magma effect before it exploded, creating a blast that threw the two combatants apart, sending them crashing towards the ground below. Asami climbed out of the debris, the half of her helmet had broken off, exposing her beautiful face and a few of her black locks. She took in her surrounding to see that they had landed infront of City Hall.

Scanning her surrounding for her opponent, she saw that Kuvira had recovered as well. Asami rerouted the remaining energy in her suit, blasting Kuvira with a wave of telekinesis. Kuvira tried to struggle against the overwhelming attack but to no avail, "Know your place.", Asami said, before the collective force send Kuvira straight into City Hall's main building, shattering it around him.

A beaten Kuvira lays down in the rubble, her suit broken beyond repair, her arms and legs buried under debris. The raven haired young woman, struggled over to her, and with one motion, she gripped at Kuvira's chest and with one powerful pull, she removed the Energy Core from Kuvira's suit, making sure there was no way her suit would still work.

Exhausted, Asami sat down on the ground, ripping off the remains of her helmet with one hand, while holding on Kuvira's Energy Core. She was quite surprised at it, instead of the usual green Energy Core's she used, this one was instead Dark Blue. Recalling a conversation she had with McGrath on how to beat Skywalker, she realized what this was.

"Where did you get this hard Mundus Light?", Kuvira demanded to know.

"I know a girl. Why? You plan on killing Skywalker for leaving you?", Kuvira mocked her.

"No, I just think it would be good to know. They are a rare, infinite power source. And maybe we have to fight someone like Jason in the nearby future.", Asami said, looking up at the sky, the two looked on, they saw the Colossus being brought down by two gods, her tone of voice surprising Kuvira.

"What makes you think that?", the fallen Great Uniter asked.

Asami looked back at her, thinking about the answer for a moment, before looking back at the sky as she remembered the warning, "Just a feeling."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I sure did. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, or follows this story you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	53. Chapter 53: Signs Of What's Next

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Asami isn't angry with Jason. She is more scared that someone who has nothing but been a beacon of light and hope to her would go evil and that she would have to put him down.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks for the compliment. We will have to see where it goes. And at least her dad is still alive.**

 **Guest: Well the Avatar series always had Anime influence in it. Well Jason just called Kuvira's super Colossus a Megazord because he thinks its funny (and because it made me think of the giant robots from Power Rangers (Where the word Megazord comes from)).**

 **Though Power armor Asami Vs Power Armor Kuvira is more based by superhero comic's, something I am a huge fan of. And Jason also had those element wings when he had Ravaa's spirit inside of him, so some of his power might have rubbed off on her.**

 **Yes, this story was always intended to be part of a large Verse, though I hadn't planned on how much characters from other stories would be featured into it. And yes, it goes like I wanted it.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

Skywalker, dressed in his formal suit, walked to a stage in front of City Hall, overlooking the plaza where a large crowd had gathered, his allies and friends sitting in the front row.

"Kuvira and her army has been defeated, and her armies are on their way home, the war with the Earth Empire has ended. Those guilty will be given a fair trial, as we rebuilt. My army will stay here for the time being, to help keep order as we rebuilt Republic City and Zaofu.", Skywalker said before taking a slight pause, noticing the worried looks some people were giving each other over this news.

"This is not a invasion, we are here to help. After we are done with restoring this great city, we will leave for our own World. But if Republic City is willing, by admission of her own people, she is allowed to become part of something greater. To become part of an Alliance that spans between Worlds.", Skywalker reassured them, "And if the people decided that they don't want me in this World any longer, than so be it.", he then gestured to the nearby train station, "The alliance has created a portal between this World and ours, allowing free passage by train between them and to other Worlds. Things will never be the same again, we are entering a New Age."

And with that he left the stage, some people looked relieved at his statement, others looked worried, but one in particular, Asami Sato was looking troubled, remembering the warning she had received from the future.

* * *

A little while later, Skywalker exited an elevator before walking down a long hallway. Two guards nodded, each placing a key inside of the door before it slid open, revealing Kuvira dressed in a gray jumpsuit, sitting on a plastic chair inside a large bubble. A plastic bridge connected to the prison before the doors opened allowing Skywalker passage into the prison. As the doors closed, Kuvira looked up. "Why would you spare my life, after everything I have done?", she asked, as he took a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Maybe because I believe in second chances, or maybe its because of our former friendship. We are not so different, Kuvira.", Skwalker said placing both his on the table.

"We are nothing alike!", Kuvira said gradually becoming angry, "This wasn't how I wanted things to end. If you would have all just surrendered, none of this would have happened."

"You brought this on yourself. Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people.", Skywalker said calmly and patiently, "You had to know what you were doing wasn't right."

"I was trying to help my people.", Kuvira said angrily, glaring at her former friend, "Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom, Korra was out of commission, you were gone! I had to do something."

Skywalker gave a nod before saying softly, "I think I get it now."

"You don't understand anything about me, Skywalker. Don't pretend you know what it felt like! I was cast aside by my own parents like I meant nothing to them.", Kuvira shouted angrily, "How could I just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation, when it needed someone to guide it?", it was then that the dams broke, and the Great Uniter began to cry.

"You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again.", Skywalker said softly, as Kuvira raises her head to look at him, "I understand what it feels like to be afraid. I know the fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness... The need to be in control."

The look on Kuvira's face softens, "... But this isn't the reason your visiting me, is it?", she asked straightening up, "Your here because you want to know about how I acquired the only thing that can kill a Dovah like you right? The hard Mundus Light, correct?"

Skywalker didn't say anything but she knew the truth, "I got it from some girl named Morgenstern. She claimed to have a score to settle with you."

At this information, Skywalker turned serious, "A girl named Morgenstern... What did she look like.", he asked, but Kuvira told him she never saw her face, Morgenstern had kept her hood on the entire time, "I see... Be careful of him. He is the only thing more powerful than me."

As he stood up to leave, something Kuvira said made him stop in his tracks, "Your friend Asami Sato also asked about my stash of hard Mundus Light. She now has the entire stash to fight for an enemy similar to you."

* * *

A few days later, Air Temple Island courtyard at the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li, where Bolin is marrying the couple. "And though the battle took a severe toll on our beloved city, out of the destruction, love did bloom! So that is why, dearest friends and family, we gather today to celebrate the wondrous, and at time inexplicable bond between Sir Varrick and the Lady Zhu Li!"

The groom looks over to cameraman, who is filming the crowd, "Hey, pal, camera on me! This is my big day!", Varrick said in a loud whisper, the camera is swiveled around and Varrick nods to Bolin to continue.

"True love is a fickle creature. Difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame.", Bolin continued, at those words, Skywalker looks to his side to Korra, who looked at him as well, before both turned their attention back to Bolin, "But Varrick and Zhu Li have proven that even the longest of long shots can have a chance at happiness together. Now, for the vows!"

Pabu climbs on top of Bolin's shoulder with a small scroll around his neck, "Thank you, Master Pabu. Do you, Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick of the Southern Water Tribe, Master of the High Seas, take the Lady Zhu Li Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you promise to treat her not as your assistant, but as your honored and cherished partner?"

"You're darn tootin' I do!", Varrick said with a big smile of his own.

"And do you, Zhu Li, take Varrick, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him, in sickness and in health.", Bolin continued, looks down to note and gets a confused expression on his face, "And also scrub his callouses on a bi-weekly basis, which... isn't really that much to ask... Okay, I'm not reading all this.", he said to Varrick and crumples the paper.

Zhu Li stares lovingly at her groom, "I do take Varrick. Callouses and all."

"You may now do the thing.", Bolin said as Varrick and Zhu Li lean in close together, a he steps back. Varrick and Zhu Li kiss, while the crowd applauds. When they part Varrick begins to cry.

"Are you all right?", Zhu Li asked worriedly.

He wipes his tears away, "You just make me so dang happy!", he said and pulls a remote from his pocket. Pressing the button, a bunch of fireworks is set off, which is shown in a far of the .

Later that night, when the people have shifted from in front of the makeshift altar to a dance floor with tables in front of it. Tahno, Lu, Gang, the council page, and the White Falls Wolfbats provide the music. Varrick is dancing with Zhu Li, while Ikki is dancing with a reluctant Huan next to a dancing Sutakira and Ruby. Opal drags Bolin from his conversation with Phoenix onto the dance floor as well.

"You have done good, Skywalker.", Lin said as she walked over to a worried looking Skywalker, who had been standing at the side, while they watched Pema chases Rohan, who was running after McGrath, trying to catch his tail while Griffifth laughed at the scene.

"Thanks Chief.", he responded as he crossed his arms.

"I noticed something. You have never called me by my first name.", Lin said with a slight scowl as he leaned back against a wall.

"Neither have you.", Skywalker pointed out with a smile and for the first time since he knew her, Lin actually broke out in laughter.

"And I never will.", Lin said before taking her leave.

He then walked over to Mako and prince Wu at the same time as Korra did. "Good to see you, Prince Wu. Or should I say, King Wu?", Korra said, "You ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?"

"Yeah, about that.", Wu said rubbing the back of his head, "...I was actually thinking of stepping down as king and getting rid of the monarchy all together.", he gets bewildered looks from Skywalker, Korra and Mako.

"Are... you joking?", Mako asked surprised.

"For once, I'm not.", Wu said shaking her head, "Now I know what you're gonna say, I'm being lazy, I'm afraid of responsibility, I'm putting my singing career before my people, but it's none of those things. I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were independent and had elected leaders, like the United Republic."

 _"Yes, because we have done great since Raiko got elected."_ , Skywalker thought but he had to agree with Korra and Mako that it was an actual good idea.

"I think it's a great idea. The Earth Kingdom should evolve, and I'll do everything in my power to help you make that happen.", Korra said.

Wu makes a saluting gesture to Korra. "Looking forward to working with you. But for now, the dance floor calls.", he then turned to Skywalker and Korra, "You two play nice now. And let me know when you two are going to get married, because if some of his soldiers are anything to go by, I am looking forward to meeting some more ladies from Jason's World.", leaving the two blushing friends behind he scoots off to the dance floor.

"Been one hell of a ride, right?", Korra said to her two friends.

"It has...", Mako agreed.

"Thank you for everything, Mako.", Skywalker said.

"There's no need, that's what friends are for right?", Mako said with a smile of his own, giving Skywalker a playful punch to the shoulder, "I want you to know, I'll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I've got your back... and I always will." he then left to go look after Wu, who had started to dance wildly.

As the two friends looked on to the party, Tenzin came walking up towards them. "I spoke to President Raiko. Tomorrow, he's announcing a plan to expand the city, after rebuilding downtown with the help of the Alliance, while Senator Oaktan continues to the trials against the Earth Empire.", the airbending master said, "You two have transformed this World more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes."

"But I feel like I've only just begun.", Korra said, "There's so much more I want to learn and do. I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned. But I finally understand why I had to go through all that. I needed to understand what true suffering was so I could be more compassionate to others, even to people like Kuvira."

Tenzin puts a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again.", Tenzin said with a smile, "You both have grown so much over these past few years."

"I have? Are you saying I'm getting fat? I did gain some weight from eating all that strawberry cheesecake ice cream... Is it my ass?", Skywalker said dryly making the other two laugh.

"Jason... Don't you ever lose that comedic side of yourself.", Tenzin said with a proud smile as he left to find his family, leaving Skywalker and Korra alone.

A silence followed as the two looked at each other, neither sure what to say. After a while Korra finally spoke up, "So... what Wu said... Would you like... I mean not now of course, but maybe in the nearby...", but she became to embarrassed to continue, quickly changing the subject, "A-Anyways, thank you Jason for everything. I couldn't have done it without you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be stuck at the South Pole."

"No, you would have left one way or another. And of course you could, just not as stylish.", Skywalker said with a soft smile on his own.

"You call destroying entire city blocks of Republic City multiple times, stylish?", she asked teasingly.

"Your to blame for a quarter of that. And the other quarter belongs to Asami now with her power suits.", he laughed and she agreed, "We have had one hell of a ride, didn't we?We might not see each other for a while."

"Doesn't matter. No matter how far were apart, our hearts are always connected.", she said and he nodded at this, telling her she became wise, "Well I had a pretty good teacher."

"Yeah, Tenzin is pretty good...", he admitted, making her laugh again. She told him she was talking about him, "What do you mean good? I'm a great teacher." he added sounding slightly insulted.

"The best.", Korra said with laugh, "Come on, I want to show you something." grabs his arms and drags Skywalker to the dance floor.

Skywalker sees where she is dragging him, and begins to struggle against her grip, "Oh, no, No-no-no-no... No!"

But before could break free, she had place one of his hands in her own while placing the other around her waist. Skywalker soon began to disregard the people that were watching him, and dance with her as if the entire room was empty save for the two of them. Her body pressing against his, holding her right arm up while his left hand rest against the beautiful girl's waist. "Hah! Knight on deck!", Bolin cheered as he danced with Opal.

"Has he always been like this?", Opal asked quite amused by Skywalker's dancing antic's.

"Jason saves the Worlds on a regular basis. You have to forgive a few... eccentricities.", Griffifth said as the rest of the friends stopped dancing to look at how Skywalker actually managed to dance decently for once, "You'll learn to love it."

"It's... very enthusiastic.", Opal said with a smile.

"Good thing somethings never change.", McGrath said, "We should record this and broadcast if for the next big bad. They will either run away or fall in love."

"Well, I like it. Its good to see you cut loose now and then.", Jinora said as she danced with Kai.

"Thank you all for your loyalty and support.", Skywalker said with a smile of his own.

* * *

Later, Skywalker and Korra are sitting on the nearby steps to the Air Temple, getting a little fresh air and calming down from the party as she looked at the ruined city. "I don't think I ever said sorry to you. For being gone all that time."

"I'm just so happy you're here now.", Korra said, hugging his arm.

"Have you seen Asami yet?", Skywalker asked.

"I think she is still at her office. She has been working non-stop since we defeated Kuvira and her army.", Korra said, she noticed that his expression darkened, but he told her it was nothing, "So, what now? Back to the dance floor?"

"Hell no. After everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation.", he said and at this Korra lightens up and smiles.

"Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just you, me and Asami. IF she can find the time.", Korra said, much to his surprise.

"Really? Okay... Than where should we go?", he asked.

"I've always wanted to see more of your World. Know any good beaches?", She asked and he gave a nod, "I will see you in a few hours, I am going to ask Asami if she can make some time."

Skywalker chuckled, "I think our own Tony Stark can do it.", he said as they stood up, Korra left to go find Asami as he went back to the party.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret compoud somewhere inside Republic City, a large van parked inside as people dressed similarly to the Equelist foot soldiers, are moving crates. The back of the van opened as a young man stepped out. He had black spiky hair and dark purple eyes. He was dressed in white dress shirt under a moderately dark blue long coat. A black tie was neatly hanging from his neck, a similar black colored dress pants were hugging his lower body and on his feet were brown dress shoes.

"Oh, look. She sent the kid again. This is turning out just like the divorce.", a man dressed mostly in black robes with red lining, a hood covering his head while a white mask hid his face.

"Spare me the thought of you procreating.", the young man said, shivering in disgust.

"That was a joke.", the masked man said dryly, "You should have arrived with our package a half hour ago. Where have you been?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?", the young man said, leaning against one of the crates, "Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least."

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would...", the masked man said until a female voice above them interrupted him.

"And do what, Amon?", looking up, they saw Morgenstern in her usual garb appear on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

"I would... not kill him?", the man now named Amon said.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be spy.", Morgenstern asked, but before Amon could say anything, the young man spoke up.

"He was going to escape to the North Poll! I decided to take it upon myself to kill the rat, my lord.", the fine dressed young man said.

But he was shut up when he saw his master's eyes glowing up from under the hood, "Silence.", Morgenstern ordered, turning to him, "Byron did I not specifically instruct you to keep your hands clean while your in Republic City?"

"I just thought...", the young man now named Byron said, looking over he saw Amon uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think. obey.", Morgenstern told him, with Byron assuring it won't happen again, before turning to Amon, "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Sorry if I have been a little busy manipulating the government of Republic City for the last three years.", Amon said, placing both hands behind his back, "I've got this town's government in my pocket, so by extension you have this city in your pocket. Speaking of which, if you wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand plan with Skywalker."

"Oh Noatak. Have a little faith.", Morgenstern said, placing a hand on his mask, "You will know what you need when you need to know it."

Amon seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt, "You knew him even before he became the Knight Of The Wind. It would be nice to know what he actually is."

"Then you will need to hear the whole story...", Morgenstern said, the eyes glowing once again.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	54. Chapter 54: Jason Skywalker

**Greetings one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. So we are technically in Book 5 now, as for a name for it. I guess Book 5: Life or Book 5: Worlds, I guess. But anyway, I hope your going to enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Of course. You wouldn't think I would introduce a new villain just to stop this story now? Though I am not sure how long it will continue.**

 **Guest: I won't see it as flame, but there is only like 10% of other movie, anime, game quotes in my stories, though I agree with you that the reference/shout-outs where through the roof last Book (especially the last two chapters).**

 **New-Guest: Thanks, and yeah it was intended as a shout-out/reference to Mass Effect 3. And as for his title of Knight Of The Wind, it a title he gained back in his World, there is some more information about it in this chapter. Don't worry about forgetting New in your name.**

 **And now its story time.**

* * *

"So you want to know about The Skywalker and what he really is don't you? For that answer we have to get back to the time before the Worlds existed.", Morgenstern said as the story began.

"Before what we now know as the Arcmoani Network existed, there was Habitus, the Unchanging Realm. The being responsible for this Realm was Arcmoani, the Omniadeus. Into the statics he gave life to the Primordial's, formless spiritual beings to help populate it. The first of the Primordial's to form an identity was Caelumrai, thanks to its existence, more Primordial began to form their own identities, and soon there were fifteen separate, individual beings.

After some indeterminate amount of time, Caelumrai approached his peers with a plan to create a new plane of existence and to create and populate it with lesser beings of their own design.

Caelumrai's plan was executed resulting in the creation of The Planet. During this process it became clear to the other Primordial's that their own divine energy was being drained to help infuse life into the Planet. Some of the Primordial's managed to escape The Planet but for most it was too late, the Primordial's lost most of their power to finish the creation of The Planet. The last of these was Caelumrai himself. His body becoming the physical mass of The Planet. His heart became a weapon named Force Calibur. While his soul spliced into the concepts of Hope and Despair."

"That's an interesting myth, but what has this to do with Skywalker?", Amon asked as the two were standing on the roof of their headquarters, overlooking the lighten up city down below, rebuilding of Republic City after the final battle against Kuvira's army were on course, as well as the persecution of those who aided the Great Uniter.

"Just keep it in mind, this will be important later on.", Morgenstern simply told , as the story continued, "Eventually a council was formed between the many races who inhabited the Planet, Magi, Terra's, Seraph's, dragon's, Alicorn's, Dovah, all of them lived happy in harmony for a while. But after some time, the Planet was drawn into conflict, a being of Chaos, named Discord waged a war against the Ancient Council for control of the Planet.

The being gained power from the chaos all around him, becoming a godlike entity. In the end, the king of the Dovah, Caelum Aruku harvest the power of Force Calibur to break Discord's power by shattering the Planet into many smaller Worlds, bringing into what is now know as the Arcmoani Network. It is believed that the hard Mundus Light is the crystallized blood of Caelumrai. It would explain why ti isn't bound to the laws of reality.

The Worlds were surrounded by barriers to prevent outside interference making it impossible for different Worlds to have contact. However from the ash of the Planet rose two orders dedicated to protecting the Worlds from such events ever happening again.

One was The Council, wielders of the mystical weapon of the Keyblade, and on the opposite side came the Superius Order, they wielded laser swords, or as they are more commonly known, lightsabers. Both groups hated each other, and both dedicated to protecting the Worlds in their own way. Eventually each invented ways to travel between them. The Keyblade Warriors, traveled the Arcmoani Network using a vehicle known as a Keyblade Glider while the Superius Order used a Solar Ships."

"So I can assume Skywalker belongs to one of those groups?", Amon continued to asked as he and his leader where now walking through the building as the light from the city shined down on them from the large windows.

"Yes, and no. He belongs to both groups and yet he belongs to neither.", Morgenstern explained, the cryptic way he was talked to irritated Amon.

The masked man turned to look at the hooded woman in front of him, "This history lesson is very interesting, but it has jack to do with Jason Skywalker.", he said irritated.

"Calm down Noatak.", Morgenstern ordered, and he did feeling the brunt of the aura Morgenstern was admitting, "Jason Sephiroth Skywalker. He was born 15th of June to Lily Skywalker a Superius Knight and Marc a Keyblade Knight. On that same day Lily's home Sky Temple Divium became under attack leaving Skywalker as the only survivor as his mother had sent him away in an escape pod."

"Did the Council did this? The genocide of the Superius Order?", Amon asked as they now stood in Morgenstern's office, the window overlooking Republic Downtown and Yue Bay, giving a look of Air Temple Island in the distance.

"It was a Keyblade Knight but not the Council. They had been whipped out weeks before by the same being.", Morgenstern explained, blue eyes staring down the window at the city down below, "When Skywalker was 15 years old he met four other young men who became his life long friends. A year later, he had his first experience with World travelling when he was dragged into another World with his friends by a young woman named Mizuki, a follower of the Dark Messiah."

Amon listen tentatively, as Morgenstern continued to speak, "It was here that his adventures truly began. It was here that began to make a name for his self as a hero, eventually coming to blows with the very being of chaos that nearly had the Planet at his finger tips. He fought off him off, until a friend of his was drawn into a unstable Rift, a portal to an other World. He gave his life to save his friend.

But as you know get got better from being dead. Two years later he returned to that World to save it from a other worldly would be ruler. For his efforts the true leader of that World named him Knight Of The Wind. Equestria's greatest hero. He continued to adventure around that World with his friends and upon one he was send here and you know how that turned out."

Amon couldn't she her expression but he was sure Morgenstern was smirking at him, "Skywalker is part of a group called the Harmonic Heroes. Wielders of the legendary E.o.H. and because of that they can create normal stable Rifts allowing travel between Worlds."

"After some time Skywalker came face-to-face with the man who killed his parents. The Dark Messiah desired Force Calibur to recreate the Worlds into his image. There were a lot of battle's and in the end. Drawing onto the bonds he build up with his friends he channeled the power of Hope inside of him. He managed to destroy the Dark Messiah's physical body but his spirit has endured in the Arcmoani Network."

Amon took all of this in after Morgenstern was done speaking, "You mean... Jason Skywalker is the incarnation of the concept of Hope?", he asked.

"I believe so. But Jason's true strength comes from his ability to create bonds and connect with other people. His solar absorbing is just something all Dovah are born with.", Morgenstern continued to explain, "The king of Superius Order has always been a descendant of Caelum Aruku the leader of the Dovah. It's because of circumstances, his blood line and his own skill that Jason is as powerful as he is."

The masked man became quite after this, processing all the information he was just given. "But it won't matter for long. No matter how this story goes. At the end of it Jason Skywalker will be dead. Permanently.", Morgenstern said, "I will be leaving for a while to retrieving a very important component for the plan. Be ready for my return." and with that the cloaked figure disappeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

* * *

One week later, down at the Republic City docks. Korra was heading home after resolving a dispute between the spirit and people of Republic City with the help from soldiers of Skywalker's army. Reconstruction has been going smooth with the help of the A.B.W., which was short for Alliance Between Worlds. Unfortunately, she couldn't get Asami to come to that beach resort with her and Skywalker, and both agreed that if the three of them couldn't go it would be a waste.

 _"I wonder if things will ever go back to the way it use to be."_ , Korra thought, but she was distracted when she heard a sound coming from an allyway. Turning her head she saw a group of shady looking people standing there. In an instant, she recognized them as Equelists, "The hell? Amon is gone, what are those chi-blockers doing here?"

Without hesitation, they waste no time and runs for Korra, who ignites her right fist and sends a large fire blast at the incoming attackers. They unnaturally avoid the blast by waving their way around it, and continues her run for the Avatar. They initiates a hand-to-hand combat with Korra, aiming for her head, but Korra avert the course with her left and and retaliate with a fire blast at her other opponents.

"Stand down, you can't win against me.", Korra warned them, but her opponents attack her from the side, but Korra attacks using a full moon fire kick, before activating the Avatar State, calling upon the element to create the Element Wings she had become fond off using in this state.

The opponent avoids her attack and aims for Korra's head, but she caught it with her own fist and with a sickening crack, she slammed the humanoid into the ground, making it disappear in black vapor. "What the?", Korra asked surprised.

Quite suddenly the others ceased their attack, stepping aside as a woman of the same height came strolling towards her with a subtle, confident gait from dark blue vapor.

The woman was dressed in a black trench coat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the her, though there were glowing blue orbs were his eyes would be.

Korra directly charged forward, bending a large fire stream at her, but it is soon parted when the woman raised a hand. Korra felt her entire body tense up as she felt the Avatar State fall away and she was being forced on her knees, before she was knocked into the ground, having to fight to remain conscious as her entire body felt heavy.

"Bring her to the headquarters. Be careful with her. She is rather valuable.", Morgenstern ordered before disappearing, leaving his minions to take the weakened Korra.

Korra tried to stand up, but her legs gave out, leaving her unable to defend against her attacks. As she dropped on the ground again, she forced herself to remain awake, whispering one word, "Jason."

A faint cyan blue light illuminated behind her and suddenly the nearest Equelist was send flying by a stream of water, as a figure leaped over her, surprising the attackers.

The newcomer launched multiple streams of water, freezing one over their head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward towards as the newcomer, hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the curb, its body disappearing in black smoke.

In quick succession, the newcomer managed to land multiple hits, elegantly evading his attackers while picking them off one-by-one. The last one tried to kick him from the side, but found himself traps by the newcomers hands, who turns the Equelist around one time to build up momentum, as he throws the man up before kicking the black wearing humanoid into a wall making him also disappear in black smoke.

As everything seemed clear, he hurried over to the barley conscious Korra. "Are you alright?", he asked, holding Korra in his arms. Through her eyelashes, she saw that her savior was a tanned young man with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"I need to get to Air Temple Island...", Korra said weakly, the stranger gave her a nod carrying her on his back towards the harbor, hoping to catch a ferry to the island, or they will have to swim.

"Just hang in there, I will get you there.", the young man said, just as Korra was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	55. Chapter 55: Roukio

**Greetings one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **NEW-Guest: Not happy with the back story to the Worlds I gave? Because I have never seen Quantum Leap, so I wouldn't know if it's positive or negative... I never seen Doctor Who, so I will take your word for it. And looking Simone from Gurren Lagann up, they do seem similar come to think of it. As for other girls in his life, he does had other girlfriends but Jason would never cheat on his current girlfriend willingly.**

 **Now its story time.**

* * *

Skywalker, Mako and Bolin were sitting in a diner in his World, though it was crowded inside, the two get in without much waiting. "I assume you have been here before.", Mako said as the three sat down.

"I always come for pizza here with Dashie every Thursday.", Skywalker said sounding rather tired, much to their worry, "I just wanted to eat pizza with you guys just in case."

"Jason, there is no way they are going to kick you out of our World.", Mako said, trying to encourage his friend, "The majority of people see you for the hero you are. "

"Yeah! and besides, how are they going to keep you from our World? Your an unstoppable juggernaut of headbutting destruction!", Bolin added with his usual cheery smile.

"I am not worried about that..", Skywalker said just as a waiter brings them their order, the fragrant smell rising from the pizza's makes Bolin's stomach growl, "Go on, try."

Mako and Bolin took a bite, the distinct taste of the tomato past blends well with the molten cheese. "It's really quite delicious.", Mako said, before taking another bite.

"Ahh, hot hot hot... I second that!", Bolin added cheerfully to his brother, although he eats noisily, he seemed to be enjoying his pizza, "Man, this is great! What is this gooey deliciousness on the top?"

"It's called molten cheese, Bolin.", Skywalker said, taking a bite himself, the three of them eat and chatted for quite some time. Skywalker didn't know how, but for some reason they got on the topic of his sleeping conditions.

"Still... Jason your one lucky guy. Two of the most attractive girls on our World are pinning from you.", Mako said, getting an unamused look from Skywalker.

"Stop smirking like that.", he told him.

"I am not smirking. I thought we had established that I can't smirk or smile without my face breaking.", Mako said with a smile, "Oh yeah, talking about girls, Jason have you ever asked Korra and Asami to kiss each other for you?"

"Why would I do that?", Skywalker asked, glancing at Bolin who did seem to understand his brother.

"It's because girl on girl is hot! Even your mom thought so!", Bolin said, but he suddenly began to chock, trying to breath for air. Mako was directly on his feet, looking worried over his little brother, "Bolin!?"

"Oh, no. He is chocking on food.", Skywalker said dryly, giving the young earthbender a death glare, both his hands on the table, his right hand slightly pinching, "What did you say about my mother?", he added after letting go of his friend.

After catching his breath, Bolin explained, "Well, when we rescued Su and her family from Kuvira we met with Toph Beifong. We talked a little and your friend Griffifth mentioned your name, in which Toph responded with 'Skywalker? I knew a Skywalker once. She was a great kisser'.", he said that last part with a bad imitation of an old ladies voice, "Seeing as both your mom and Toph were friends with Avatar Aang and Skywalker isn't a run of the mill family name, I just put two and two together."

At receiving this news, Skywalker's eyes widen in shock, "My mother was a lesbian?"

"I am sure it was just a phase.", Mako tried to reassure his friend.

"My mother had a sexy phase?", Skywalker said, before apologizing to Bolin.

"I forgive you... If you pay for another pizza.", Bolin said with his good natured smile.

His friend gave a slight chuckle at this, "Sure. I eat here for free anyway.", Bolin gave a smirk before standing up to make his order at the counter.

It was when Bolin returned to see his older brother having his serious face on, as he looked at his best friend, "Jason, what's going on. And don't give me the bull that everything is fine, because it isn't. I know from the look on your face when you think nobody is looking.", he said.

Skywalker gave a sigh, "Alright... What I am about to tell you must remain between us, alright.", he said before with another deep sigh, "I am dying."

A silence followed and the younger brother let out a laugh, but quickly stopped when he noticed that his friend's face wasn't lighting up, he was deadly serious. "What? But how?", Bolin asked shocked.

"I told you about Morgenstern right? Well, he is capable of possessing other bodies, he often does this by placing a parasitic fiber from himself into someones brain. He calls them 'Life Fiber' or something like that. Most of the time people instantly fall under his control, even with immense willpower you can only last half an hour. Or he can delay the effect until he has need for another body or need you to preform a task for him. He infected me with the instant kind. But don't worry, it isn't contagious.", Skywalker explained, his friend trying to take it all in.

"H-How long have you been infected?", Mako asked.

"A few months before I returned to Republic City... Three years ago.", he explained, his voice suddenly began to crack, "I am dying, and there is no cure. I am letting my Worlds down, I am letting my friends down... I am abandoning them all once again..."

"Are we the first to know?", Mako asked.

"No... I already told everyone of the Harmonic Heroes... Even know they are trying to find a cure... Out of all of them, Flutters and Dashie are going to be hit the hardest.", Skywalker finished up just before his phone went off, he was warned of an Equelist attack, "I got to go. Pizza Joe, their pizza is on me.", he said before creating a Rift and leaving through it.

* * *

Back in Republic City, Korra had regained consciousness on one of the lower roofs. She and the the young man were hiding from Equelist reinforcement in a alleyway behind a dumpster. "When do they give up and go home?", the young man muttered as another group jumped over head on the roofs.

Korra didn't know what that cloaked figure had done to her, but her bending had never been blocked for this long. She turned her head to the young man, giving her a chance to study him.

He had messy brown spiked hair, with amber colored eyes and a tanned skin attributed to the Water Tribe. He was dressed in a tight dark blue tank top showing he muscular frame. On his lower body he wore baggy black pants, a blue hoody was tied around his waist as he wore boots on his feet. He also had two fingerless gloves on his hands, the left one covering his lower arm.

"In here.", the young man said, opening a vale leading to the sewers.

Korra nodded and the two could just slip in and cover the lid before a group of Equelist appeared in the alleyway. "If we go straight forward, we should come out in the harbor.", Korra said as the two began to walk, "Thanks for helping me out, by the way... uhm what was your name again?"

"Oh, right. My name is Roukio, it's an honor to meet you Avatar Korra.", the young man now named Roukio said.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course! Your a legend where I am from.", he said.

"I see. Are you from the South Pole? You look a little familiar.", Korra asked, trying to ignore the awful smell.

"I am not originally from the South Pole, but my mother did came from the South Pole.", Roukio explained with a smile.

"So am I.", Korra said with a smile, "I wish Jason was in this World. He could have flied us to Air Temple Island in a second."

At this name, Roukio's amber eyes widened, "Jason? As in Jason Skywalker?", Korra gave a nod at this, asking if he knew Skywalker, "I never met him, but I heard a lot about him."

Soon the duo found themselves at the sewer exit surrounded by Equelist soldier appearing from purple smoke. "I guess we have to fight our way out of this one.", Korra said, taking a fighting stance.

"Are you sure? What about your bending?", Roukio asked.

"I might not have my bending, but I still have my fists.", Korra said, Think you can handle this many?",

Roukio watching the Equelist, "Eh, might be though if one more shows up.", the young man responded with a smile.

"Then that will be the one I take care off.", Korra said with a small chuckle.

With that said, the Equelists charge at the duo, but they manages to dodge their attacks. Korra get's some of the Equelists with her fists and kicks until she rolls out of the way, evading a strike. Roukio jumps forward, and bending a stream of water and swings it to the left, slamming two Equelists aside and quickly kicks another, who raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

As Korra kicks another to the side, two simultaneously attack her. She seemed to be overwhelmed at first, but Korra blocks each and every hit and send them crashing into the wall with a powerful punch. Another one tried to attack her from behind but found himself frozen by Roukio's water, as the young man swiped at the other ones legs, throwing him off balance.

Pushing his hand forward, he unleashed a wave of water from the nearby docks, knocking down seven other Equelists. Korra and Roukio stood back-to-back fending off the incoming attackers, but there were just out numbered. "They just keep popping up... How many are there?", Korra asked.

Their attention was drawn towards the skies when they heard a sudden sonic boom, Korra saw at out of the corner of her eye that Roukio looked scared for a moment, while she looked relieved. In a second, a white blur landed next to them, showing a angry looking Skywalker standing next to them.

"Jason!", Korra said with a relieved smile.

He gave her a quick look over before turning his attention to the Equelists, who looked uncertain by his sudden arrival. One of them boldly charged at the newcomer who simply caught the punch before causally tossing him in the sea down below. "Anyone else?", Skywalker asked sternly, but as expected the Equelists charged at him, "... Why do they always do that?" as he charged at them himself.

"Should we help him?", Roukio asked uncertain, but he noticed Korra's smile, who looked alarmed as she pulled the young man down, just as an Equelist was thrown over their heads.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show. Wish I had some popcorn.", Korra said.

Skywalker becomes a blur of motion as he began to beat down at the Equelist, as he deflects each would-be blow with fist and legs. The Equelists continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Skywalker to try and find a weak spot, but with one powerful blast from his Heat Vision they all disappeared in purple smoke.

Turning around, his stern expression dropped as he rushed over to Korra with a worried look, "Korra, thank goodness your alright."

"I am okay... but not alright... I can't feel my bending.", Korra said, much to his shock, "We were going to see Tenzin about it, but we where forced to go through the sewers and we ran into the army down here."

"Wait... Who is we?", Skywalker asked, before noticing the young man next to Korra.

"Jason, this is Roukio. He came to my aid when that cloaked woman almost knocked me out and helped me escape.", Korra introduced her friend to Roukio who was looking at awe at the older young man.

Skywalker turned around, his expression turning more soft, "Thanks for your help.", he said, extending his hand, but the young man looked amazed at him.

"Your big...", Roukio muttered, before collecting himself, "I-I didn't meant to gawk at you... I am just excited to meet you. I am a big fan of yours. Ser Skywalker."

The black haired guy gave a nod, "Its nice to meet, Roukio. I owe you for helping Korra.", Skywalker said.

"There is something you can do for me. Let me help you!", Roukio said quickly, much to the other two surprise, "If these Equelist are as bad as last time, then surely you could use the help from a talented waterbender. And beside, they saw me helping Avatar Korra, so that puts a huge target on my back."

"You sure? Things have a habit of exploding around us.", Korra said, surprised at this young man's generosity.

"Yeah, but that tends to happen when you fight... Right?", Roukio pointed out, much to the other two amusement.

"I guess we could use you, welcome on board Roukio.", Skywalker said.

"Thank you, Ser Skywalker, Avatar Korra.", Roukio said, sounding a little relieved.

"Yeah, if your going to help us, drop the Ser and Avatar in our names. It makes my skin crawl.", Korra said playfully, "Now let's go to Air Temple Island. Now, Jason if you would do the honors." Skywalker nodded, holding their arms before taking off into the sky, towards Air Temple Island.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	56. Chapter 56: Be The Leaf

**Greetings one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing, just a heads up there will be a lemon in this chapter, and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Come clean about what?**

 **NEW-Guest: Well actually Jason's origin was based on Superman's, so I understand why it would seem to be similar to Disney's Hercules. And your summery of the explanation I have a few chapters ago, (which was pretty good I might add) is pretty accurate except for a few things. For one Jason is not born in July, he is born in June. And Caelumrai tricked the other Primordials into creating the World, they had no idea that they would die for it. And a multi-relationship is another word for polyamorous. As for Jason being reborn... You will see it at the end. Now take it easy and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Now its story time.**

* * *

"You think Korra is going to be alright?", Roukio asked to Skywalker as the girl in question was being checked by Tenzin. The two were currently walking around the courtyard of Air Temple Island in the meanwhile.

"Korra is a strong woman. Knowing her, she will come out stronger from this.", Skywalker said, "If you don't mind me asking, I would like to get to know you a little better."

"Worried about my qualifications are you? As Korra can vouch, I am an excellent waterbender and I am an expert at hand-to-hand combat even without it.", Roukio said, "As for my personal history. I grew up in a small village up north, I would be surprised if you could find it on any map. I was raised by a friend of my mother after she... After she passed away... And my father..."

"It's alright, I know what it's like. You don't have to tell me about it.", Skywalker reassured him, "Don't you want to go back to your home?"

"Thanks. I miss it a little, but I can't go back. I could never turn my back to people who need my help, And I have a feeling Republic City is going to need as many heroes as it can get."

"What makes you think that?", Skywalker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a feeling...", the young man said, looking towards the stone stairs where he saw Jinora walking towards them.

"Good evening, Jason.", Jinora said with a bright smile, happy to see her first crush again, she then turned her attention towards the other young man, who looked at her with shocked wide eyes, "Uhm... Hallo, who are you?"

This seemed to shake him out of his trance, "Oh sorry, you remind me of someone I knew... My name is Roukio, nice to meet you.", Roukio introduced himself, he held his right arm in front of his chest as a way of greeting.

Jinora returned the gesture, "Nice to meet you Roukio. I am Jinora."

"Hey, Jinora can I ask you a favor?", Skywalker said, gaining her attention, "I have a few things to take care off in the city. Do you think you could Roukio a tour of the Island?"

"For you anything, Jason.", Jinora said, taking Roukio by the arm, "Let's go, Roukio."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the headquarters in downtown Republic City, Amon was receiving the news about Korra's escape, after his minions left, Byron came walking in, "Amon, is something wrong?", the young man asked standing with both arms behind his back.

"Who would ask such a stupid question!?", Amon said, slamming his fists against the table.

"I can assume you have failed in retrieving the Avatar. Our master will be most... displeased.", Byron said, completely unmoved by the sudden outburst.

"He doesn't need to know. Before he can return, I will have captured the Avatar.", Amon said, but was interrupted by his fellow lieutenant.

"You think? By now Skywalker has taken her back to Air Temple Island, and there is no way you can get your hands on her before our big plan tomorrow.", Byron said with a smirk, looking down at City Hall, "This will be the event of a life time."

* * *

Over at Future Industries HQ, where Asami was sitting in her office, drinking a glass of Scotch. Ever since the war against Kuvira ended, she had been on the council that judged those who had fought against them.

She had been hand picked by Senator Oaktan who had been selected by Raiko to lead the council. While Asami was certain they were doing the right thing and handing out justice to the guilty. What she wasn't so certain of was the next case, the trial of Skywalker.

She disagreed that he should have to answer for his supposed charges of vigilantism or that he shouldn't be allowed to attend on the basis of him being an Alien, even though they could judge that he should be banished from their World.

Her attention was drawn to the window where she saw Skywalker floating in front of it. With a push of a button her window opened, allowing him entrance. "Hey, Asami. Do you have a minute to talk?" Asami gave a nod, pouring herself another glass while filling a second glass for her friend.

"Asami, you know I don't drink when I fly.", Skywalker said, accepting the glass.

"I know. You fly while you drink.", Asami said with a slight smile, raising their glasses and they both took a swing out of them, "I assume you want to talk about your trial?"

But he shook his head, "No, I actually have to talk with you about several things... But my trial is not one of them.", Skywalker said, placing the glass on her desk, "I have to admit something... It's hard to say... But I am dying."

Asami droped her glass as he continued to explain why he was dying and how he didn't had much time. "No! I refuse to accept this! You defeated Amon, you survived being inside Unavaatu, you crushed Zaheer and his gang, and you led our army to victory against Kuvira's Empire. There must be something I can do.", she said, standing up from her leather chair, staring him down with tears in her eyes.

"There isn't Asami.", Skywalker said, pulling her into a comforting hug, as she rested her head against his chest. After a few minutes of just standing there, Asami stood on the tips of her feet, pressing their lips coming together in a kiss.

Skywalker moved his hands lower on her body, placing them on her slender waist, not breaking the kiss for a second. Her hands went up to his chest, running up and down his torso before they fell back on her desk.

Straddling him and letting her hands keep rubbing along his torso, as the two slowly undressed one another. Curling her fingers around the elastic of his black boxers, she pulled them down and off his legs to expose Skywalker to the cool night air.

Tentatively, she reached one hand up to between his legs, her fingertips brushing against his semi hard shaft. She felt her face heating up, her fingers growing a little bolder and curling around his penis. Skywalker's breathing grew a little heavier as he watched her start to tease his penis, taking only a handful of seconds to get it fully hard. Her tongue came out to lick unconsciously along his lips, their lips parted, feeling her tongue lick at the underside.

Asami guided with one hand his rock hard shaft and guide it towards her waiting slit, she rubbed the tip of his penis along her moist vagina, looking up at him for permission. Skywalker nodded, she spread her legs more to accommodate him comfortably, her other hand coming to rest on his butt and pressing him inside her.

He went willingly, exhaling his hot breath down onto her chest as he felt his penis enter her tight passage. Looking back up at her to see a similar expression of pleasure on her face, her green eyes meeting his own glowing amber as she nodded.

Skywalker nodded back, pulling out of her before thrusting back in, sending ripples of pleasure through both of them. He kept doing so, starting with a steady pace to get them both in the rhythm properly. She moaned underneath him, her hands coming up to rest around his shoulders as he tried another lengthy thrust, moving his penis just a little bit as he tried to hit a different spot. Emboldened, he thrust into her faster which only increased the pleasure they both felt.

Already closing in on the climax of their sex. She clutched at him tightly, Skywalker pumping into her as hard and fast as he could while Asami wrapped her legs around his waist. "Asami, I am gonna cum!", he groaned, not slowing down at all.

"Oooh, yes! Please do it!", Asami half moaned, half yelled as she felt her orgasm wash over her and force her entire body to tighten its grip on him, his torso and hips held tightly to her body even as her vagina clenched around his penis to drain him of his seed.

She cried out loudly again, Skywalker grunting as he hit his own climax, shooting his seed inside her to fill her with the warm white liquid. Skywalker held her just as tight, his face buried in her collar as his penis twitched inside her, letting loose every drop of cum that he could into her welcoming body. A moment passed as they clutched at one another, letting the last waves of pleasure wash over them and trying to catch their breath.

He eased himself out of her body, Skywalker took a look at Asami's vagina, watching with faint interest as a small amount of his cum started to leak out of her, before she joined him on the ground to enjoy the after glow of their love making, Asami snuggling on top of him as they laid on the ground covered in Skywalker's red cape. "I had almost forgotten how warm you are.", she admitted.

Both of them were laughing quietly, too breathless to muster anything louder. "Asami... There is something else I needed to talk with you about.", he said, holding her close, "It seems a group similar to the Equelist are on the rise. Do you think you could look in to them? Seeing as your pretty well connected these days."

"I will... after another round.", Asami said, throwing the cape of them and sitting on top of him. She let out a squeak as he tightly gripped her ass with his hands.

"I am going to make sure you won't be able to sit down for a while.", Skywalker said, rolling them over and pinning her down.

"You will try.", Asami said, rolling them back to their original position, earning a determined smile from Skywalker as she leans in and kiss him.

* * *

Back over at the airbending gates of Air Temple Island. Jinora and Roukio just arrived as she saw Meelo instructing new airbenders, a female airbender slams against the gates before tumbling out. "And this conclude our tour of the Island.", Jinora said, a slight blush at the handsome young man, "So is there anything else you like to know?" who had his attention drawn to Meelo and his students.

"You call yourself an airbender? Disgraceful!" Meelo said sternly, pointing to the gates, prompting a male airbender to run in with no greater success, "Be the leaf!"

"But, I don't even know what that means.", the airbender complained.

Roukio calmly walks past them, causing everyone to look up curiously. He somersaults through the front panels and avoids every other gate with ease. The rest of the group look on in surprise. He weaves his way through the ancient airbending tool, rapidly switching direction each time a spinning panel comes near him. Roukio nimbly avoids the gates, before somersaulting through the final gates, landing in a crouched position.

"Now that guy is a leaf.", Meeko said, "If you maggots give 60% of that, we could all call it a day and get some dinner."

"That was amazing! Where did you move like an airbender like that?", Jinora asked, walking over to the young man, "You were like an old pro."

"Well... The woman who raised me was very fond on airbending culture, and so she thought me how to, be like a leave.", Roukio explained, "We even had this makeshift airbending gate back home... I just couldn't resist trying the real one out.", he added with a boyish smile.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. I just realized that Jinora is only two years younger than Roukio (Him being 16). Anyways, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	57. Chapter 57: Skywalker On Trial

**Greetings, one and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and I am working on a prequel to this story revolving around Jason's mom called 'Avatar Heroes: Tale Of A Lily', so I hope you look forward to it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Don't think so. Jason doesn't enjoy things like that (He's weird like that).**

 **NEW-Guest: Still, its a good summery. And no, Jason doesn't have an open relationship. I wouldn't consider Caelumrai to be a straight up villain as Primordials have different morals compared to us and while he did betrayed his Primordial siblings, he did gave mortals a World of their own.**

 **Not it's story time.**

* * *

Early in the afternoon at City Hall, a large crowd of people and journalist were at the front, "We are now live outside Republic City's City Hall, where it citizens have gathered to hear the verdict about our hero. Will Jason Skywalker be forced off our World, or will he be allowed to stay.", one of the journalist said to her camera as she was streamed through all of the World, "The council had already arrived and is currently inside. Asami Sato, Tonraq, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the father of Skywalker rumored girlfriend, Avatar Korra. The Fire Lady herself, Izumi, president Raiko and of course, Senator Oaktan head of the council. But the question remains, will Skywalker show up?"

But at that moment a mixture of loud cheering as well as loud booing was heard outside, as Skywalker landed in front of City Hall, keeping his nervous in check as he entered and after a long walk through the main hall were more journalist and photographers where taking pictures as he headed for the waiting room, where he would stay until the hearing would begin.

"Jason, I am glad your here.", a voice said. Turning around he saw Lord Zuko smiling at him, "I was hoping to see you before the hearing would start. Do you have a minute to talk?

"Of course, Lord Zuko. But, I am surprised your here.", Skywalker said, as the two bowed to each other as a sign of greeting.

"Well the son of my friend is on trial for ridicules charges, so I came to give you my support.", Zuko explained, "What was I suppose to do? Sit at home and drink tea?"

"Thanks. By the way... I am sorry for the way I acted last we met... I was, kinda under a lot of stress.", Skywalker apologized, but Zuko told him it was alright.

"It all worked out in the end, didn't it? Kuvira's army was swiftly defeated with minimal casualty's on our side and Republic City is flourishing thanks to your armies help. But I wanted to give you something...", Zuko continued handing Skywalker a scroll from his pocket, "That is an official document, making you a noble of the Fire Nation, you should stop by and see your estate when you have the time. I don't know how the hearing will go, but even if your banished from this World, your always be welcome in the Fire Nation."

"Thank you, but why? I doubt it's not 'give the children of your old friends titles and lands' day.", Skywalker said as he studied the scroll.

"I think, I owe it to Lily to look after you... I know your a grown man and you can look after yourself but... I feel like if I don't at least try, I would be insulting Lily's memory and I would never be a Snape.", Zuko explained.

At his chose of words, the younger man looked surprised, "Snape? As in Severus Snape from Harry Potter?", Skywalker asked amused.

"Yes, that one... Your mother was a fan of the books, and she introduced them to me... Though I can kinda admire Snape for what he tried to do.", Zuko admitted, with a smile of his own.

"But if I get banished from this World, how am I suppose to get to the Fire Nation?", the young man asked.

"Just use a fake name until you arrive in Fire Nation lands. I would suggest Lee.", Zuko told him, "I have to go now, but before I go back, would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?"

"Wouldn't miss it.", Skywalker said with a smile, before the former Fire Lord left the room, as a tense silent followed.

* * *

It was time for the hearing, as he left the room and went towards the conference room. The halls were deserted now, he was lost in his own thought until he heard a voice call his name.

Looking to the side, he saw a tall human standing near a pillar, its face was covered by a mostly white helmet, except for its black visor, which was shaped into a T, and it sports one silver sprong on either side of the helmet that point upwards. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor are the same shade of white and have black patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, and armored boots are white. Sprouting from its pauldrons spreads a black cape.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Glynda?", Skywalker asked, happy to see the man as the man in heavy armor approached him, his cape swishing behind him.

"She can be alone for a while, I couldn't just let you face this trial on your own. I already missed so much...", the man said, "And I wanted to tell you something, but it can wait for after the trial."

"Alright. I am happy your here, but you should stay out of sight. Lot of mother's old friends are hanging around.", Skywalker said and the man agreed.

The talking in the council room died down, as Skywalker entered everyone turned to look at him as he made his way towards the middle of the room where a small podium was prepared for him. In the audience, he could see all the friends he had made in this World sitting, giving him an encouraging and supporting look.

As she watched him walk to the podium, Asami got a small smile on her face, much to the surprise of Senator Oaktan. "What are you smirking at?", he asked.

"Jason willingly submits himself to a senate hearing on his actions.", Asami explained, "Some people consider him a god, but this one act proves that he doesn't."

The senator gave an annoyed growl, as he looked at the young man before him and he began to speak, "Ser Skywalker, while a great many people see you as a hero, there are some who prefer the word vigilante. You've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's something this World can no longer tolerate."

"So you blame me for the destruction caused during my fight with Equalists, Unavaatu, the Red Lotus and the Earth Empire? Your laying the blame of hundred death on me? If I hadn't acted thousands could have died. How did you expect those fights to end? Did you expect me to just sit and watch while innocents were killed?", Skywalker asked, "Ever since I got here, I have been fixing your Worlds problems since I got here, something I didn't have to do. I am not obligated to use my powers if people are largely ungrateful and ostracize me for it. I help people by my own choice, because of my desire to do the right thing, not for some obligation to this World or to fulfill the wants of the government."

He let a silence follow as he took in the face of the council before he continue to speak, "Senator Oaktan, let's put our cards on the table. You are scared of me because you can't control me. You don't, and you never will. But, that doesn't mean I'm your enemy." his attention was drawn away from the senator's response as he heard a voice speak to him through his mind.

 _"Oh, Knight Of The Wind. Care to look out of the window?"_

Skywalker then got a scowl, as he turned to the window, ignoring what Oaktan said as he stood looking out of it. A large truck was parked outside, a familiar face stepped out. When Byron noticed Skywalker looking at him, he gave a playful wink and pushed a button before disappearing in dark smoke.

The back of the truck began to shake and emit arc of energy from it. "Everyone done!", Skywalker ordered, and just as he gave that order, a loud explosion happened all around them.

Screams and white noise filled the room as smoke obscured any sort of vision. Skywalker stood up, to see everyone had survived the attack, though most people had received some brushes and wounds from the debris.

Suddenly, Skywalker was grabbed by the throat by a lard hand, being lifted up and slammed into the ground repeatedly, before he felt himself being dragged into the air and he was throw into a nearby roof of a tall building.

"The actual fuck...", Skywalker said, whipping blood from his lip, standing up just as a loud roar was heard as the thing that attacked him came sliding down another building.

His attacker looked like a large hulking humanoid abomination, on its lower body he wore dark blue ripped pants. Bone like spike pierced its skin on the shoulders and fists. On its head he had lose wet dark brown hair, the back styled in three ponytail, while its face looked as if it had sustained a massive explosion, he did looked familiar.

"Wait a minute... Tarrlok?", Skywalker asked.

The beast roared, ripping water form the water tanks on the nearby roofs, it swirls and forms around him, until he as four large water tendrils on its back. The beast charged forward, striking the ground below where Skywalker stood, using one of the tentacles to slapped Skywalker into the ground.

Standing over the young knight, the monster was about to deliver another punch but its fist was caught it mid-swing, "I don't know what you are, but I will stop you.", Skywalker said, getting back on his feet, he released the monsters fist, before delivering a swift punch to the jaw, sending it flying over a building and down into the harbor.

The beast recovered to see Skywalker already having caught up, he blocked another punch of it, delivering a few swift once to his gut.

The beast recovers delivering a massive punch, but Skywalker intercepts it, causing a huge shockwave. Skywalker delivers a heavy punch to the beast abdomen and follows up with a ferocious kick, one that sends him flying through Republic Harbor. The monster uses its tentacles to stop itself mid-air, but before it can counter-attack, Skywalker attacks from behind, proceeding to kick it off into the water down below, and then gives chase.

At the bottom of the docks, the monster's eyes emitted a sinister blue glow before sending a blast of lightning bolts like energy towards the charging Skywalker, hitting him straight in the face. The creature gives jumps upwards, grabbing Skywalker slamming him into the pavement of a highway.

Kicking the monster off him, but just as he got back on his feet the monster came charging back at him. Their punches collide, sending out an Earth-shattering shock wave.

As the two fighters stared each other down, but before the monster could charge forward again, it was blasted to the side by two large streams of water. Looking to the side, he saw that Korra and Roukio had arrived.

"Thought you might needed some help.", Roukio said, helping his friend back up.

"Is that Tarrlok? If so, then what kind of steroid has he been taking?", Korra said just as the creature send a continuous stream of blue energy towards them, but before it could hit them or evade, the man in the white armor arrived, blocking the attack by calling an exceedingly powerful energy barrier.

The man gathers the energy into his barrier, creating a ball of incandescent light, which he released, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of energy knocks over the monster, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Who are you?", Korra asked.

"I am a friend... But lets finish this monster first.", the knight said as the group turned to face the charging beast.

Korra bends the ground below him, which Roukio follows up with a powerful water blast, Skywalker and the knight teleporting above it, delivering a heavy hammer punch, sending it into the ground.

The creature launch a concentrated beam of energy at the group, which Skywalker counters with an stream of Heat Vision of his own. As both attacks collide, it produce a heating dripping magma effect. Both combatants attempts several times to direct the attack, with lightning-like tendrils popping off from the main beam.

Korra moves around the creature, bending a stream of fire at the creature, at the same time as Roukio bend a continues stream of water at it. The creature slammed its fist on the ground, bending a wall of water around him, dispelling the flames, he then gathers the water around itself and whirling them into a sharp watery ring like mass, and sends them hurtling towards its opponent.

Korra and Roukio bend the water passed and around their group causing the water to disappear. "Ready to finish this?", the knight asked, as Skywalker and the creature broke off their beam-o-war.

"I am, let's do this.", Skywalker said as the two rushed forward, the creature attempted to use its energy vision again, but it felt itself being constricted in its movement by Korra trapping its feet with earthbending, while Roukio constricted its arm with water bending.

Skywalker and the knight deliver a powerful and quick barrage of punches in its stomach, the knight flies past the stunned opponent and turns around to knee him twice in the back of the head before back flip kick.

Slashing its arm through the water, the monster managed to break its arm free from Roukio's control, sending the young man flying backwards. Just as Skywalker was about to finish him, it extended its bone like claws on his free hand and stabbing Skywalker in the chest mid-air, the tips pierce through his back.

The monster stared him down with its dark blue eyes, giving him a smirking sneer. "You think your brave? You are not brave, Jason Skywalker, men are brave. Your not even human.", the monster said in a distorted, growling imitation of one that once belonged to Tarrlok, as Skywalker was lifted off the ground.

Skywalker's eyes glowed red once again, "Heat Vision? You think frying my face will save you?", the monster asked, driving its claws further into his enemies body.

"I am not aiming at your face.", Skywalker said, as the monster scowling face went blank, dropping Skywalker as its lifeless body collapses weakly onto the ground with a large thud.

"Whoa... What did you do?", Roukio asked impressed as the group gathered around, the man dressed in heavy metal helping Skywalker up.

"Same thing I did to Zaheer... Only instead one burning out the part of his brain that allows for bending, I took out all of his brain.", Skywalker explained as his wounds began to emit a sunlight glow, as they began to heal, "Let's get back to city hall..."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down...", the man in white armor said.

"I am fine, stop fusing so much over me father.", Skywalker said with a slight smile.

Both turned their heads, when they heard Korra make a loud gasping sound, "What do you mean father?", she asked.

At this, the man in white removed his helmet, revealing black hair which was spiky in the back, and chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his handsome pale face. His eyes were of royal blue in color. "My name is Marc, pleasure to meet.", Marc said, who still looked around 23.

"You must be Avatar Korra, Jason told me a lot about you. Only good things, I assure you", Marc said, shaking hands with Korra.

"Your dad is still alive? When did you find him?", Korra asked surprised, looking to turn from Skywalker to Marc and back.

"I found him on ice in Remnant... It's a long story.", Skywalker said as the group began to walk towards City Hall.

"There is no reason you can't explain and walk at the same time.", Roukio muttered.

* * *

Back at the City Hall, people were brought out of it by soldiers of Skywalker's army and the Republic City police, being healed or taken to nearby ambulances. Upon seeing their arrival, Mako and Bolin were helping a large soldier out, until the two saw the group approach. "Go, I got them.", the soldier said to the brother, who gave him a nod as the two quickly went to their friends, neither worse for wear.

"Thank goodness your alright.", Mako said, "After the bombing and when that beast dragged Skywalker off... The council has gone missing. No bodies, no nothing."

Both Skywalker and Korra's eyes went wide, worried about Asami and Tonraq. Quickly using his X-ray vision to scan the rubble that was once City Hall, but there were no bodies left. "There not here...", Skywalker said as his eyes stopped glowing.

"We will find them, I promise.", Marc said, trying to assure his son and his daughter-in-law.

"Not all the council has disappeared.", Zuko said, walking over to them, upon seeing Marc, his eyes widen in shock, before narrowing, "Keyblade Knight Marc.", greeting him coolly.

"Fire Lord Zuko.", Marc greeted him in the same tone as the two stared each other down. Skywalker, Korra, Mako and Bolin exchanged looks with each other, surprised with the tone the two are speaking to one another.

"He called him Keyblade Knight Marc... Huh, wasn't your dad a Keyblade Knight named Marc?", Bolin said to Skywalker, who told him it was, making the earthbender nod, holding his hand to his chin, "I'm very confused right now."

Mako let out a sigh before saying, "This man is Jason dad, and your an idiot."

"Both are true.", Marc said, making Bolin look at him in shock.

"What do you mean, lord Zuko? About not all the council having disappeared?", Roukio asked and the former fire lord gestured to one of the medic's, showing Senator Oaktan, who is having his arm wound healed by a male healer.

"So you survived after all.", Oaktan said, as the group approached him.

"You sound disappointed. But you should know, I don't die so easy. I got that from my parents.", Skywalker said, "What happened."

"After that beast dragged you away, some ruffian with the ability to disappear in smoke appeared out of no where and took the council away, one by one.", Oaktan said, "Miss Sato tried to protect us, but the bugger was to fast and he wielded this strange type of energy. As if reality was bending to his will, then I was electrocuted. When I came to, the assailant was gone and the police and medic's had arrived."

"Coincidentally, you weren't taken.", Marc pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Indeed, very strange.", Roukio agreed in a low voice.

"I was lucky to not get taken.", Oaktan protested before turning to Skywalker, "This is your fault. If you hadn't arrived in this World, that monster wouldn't have been created nor would we have been attacked on this day. As the only remaining council member, I hereby banish you and anyone not originally from this World, Jason Skywalker."

This came under loud protest from Skywalker's friends, "Are you insane? Without Jason we have no chance of bringing the missing council members back alive from that smokey man!", Bolin said, he was about to say more in defense of his friend, but Skywalker stopped him.

"It's alright Bolin.", Skywalker said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"You have 24 hours to leave Republic City or you will be arrested and forcibly thrown out of this World. Now if you excuse me, I have a council to find.", Oaktan said, before standing up to take his leave.

Skywalker sight regretfully, as he watched the Senator walk away, "That will be plenty of time to find the remaining council.", he said, turning to Korra, Mako, Bolin and Roukio, and Marc, "I could use a hand."

"They got Izumi. You can count on me to fight at your side as well.", Zuko said.

"You can count on us. No one messes with a member of Team Avatar.", Bolin said, placing his fist in the palm of his hand.

"Someone has to save your asses. I am in as well.", Mako said.

"You think I am going to let harm come over my father? You must be crazy if you think I am not going to help.", Korra said, with a determent look.

"You never gave me the impression that your turned off by crazy.", Skywalker added with a smile, something Korra returned.

"Well I promised I would help, didn't I?", Roukio said with a smirk of his own.

"Don't worry. I will not rest until we found the rest of the council, this I swear.", Marc said. Skywalker nodded at his friends before they followed him, each of them determent to fiend their friends and bring the perpetrator to justice.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	58. Chapter 58: Attack On Corrupted

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: I don't know yet as I have currently two endings floating around in my head.**

 **NEW-Guest: Bring it on with your barrage of questions. And yes, Jason's dad survived after all after being put on ice for 20+ years (I think Jason mentioned him surviving during book 4 though I could be mistaken). And of course I am going to give an explanation as to how.**

 **And now on to the story content shall we.**

* * *

The group arrived back at Air Temple Island, where Jinora and Pema seemed to be waiting for them. "We saw what happened on the news, thank the spirits your all alright.", Jinora said, rushing pass them and pulling Roukio into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Uhm... J-Jinora?", Roukio said with a blush on his cheeks, while the others look amused.

Realizing what she did, Jinora quickly let him go, a blush on her own cheeks, "S-Sorry. But you were so brave, charging in to take on that monster.", she said, rubbing her arm.

"Well, I had a lot of help, Jason and Korra where there right along side me.", Roukio said modestly.

"I think Jinora has a crush on our new friend.", Skywalker whispered to Pema.

The mother gave a chuckle behind her hand, "I wonder how Kai would react to that. But where is Tenzin?", she whispered back.

"Anyways, where is Tenzin?", he asked.

"He is down at the city along with the other airbenders to help survivors. Why do you ask?", Pema said.

After explaining the situation, about the missing council members and how Skywalker was banished from the World effective in 24 hours. "The only way we are going to undo Oaktan's decision is to find the other council members. I know a way we can track their location, and I intend to take a small task force with me.", Skywalker explained, "But it wouldn't hurt to have some back-up just in case we don't make it."

"Maybe I can help, I could try to track them down using my spirit form.", Jinora offered.

"We better not. The man we are hunting is very dangerous, he could use his magic to destroy your spirit form or worse.", Skywalker said, and Jinora looked disappointed, "But we could use your help when we are going to raid their hideout. I doubt they would count on us having a master airbender on our side."

At this she seemed to brighten up, and gave him a determent nod, "I am going to talk with the best magic user I know.", Skywalker said to them, "You guys get ready, because when I get back, we are going to hand them a beat down." With that he raised his hand, creating a Rift to another World before entering it.

"So... Uhm... What do we do now?", Bolin asked.

"Get ready of course.", Marc said as they all went their own way, purposefully ignoring the look Zuko was giving him as they left Bolin standing there.

"Who is that hot stud?", Pema asked about the new face that is Marc.

"That's Jason's dad.", Korra told her.

At this news, Pema lout out a small purr, "I now know where Jason got his handsomeness from...", she said.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a dark room, Asami woke up with a pounding headache. She found her wrist and legs restrained and tied to the chair. She tried to break herself, resting her restrains, but she couldn't butch. She looked around the room but she saw no sign of the other council members.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you.", a voice spoke up from the darkness, and out of the shadows stepped the man who had attacked her, Byron.

"You know its cute. A lowly muggle with dead parents, lots of money and the tech tries to be Iron-Man.", Byron said mockingly, but Asami only growled at him, "Feisty aren't we, miss Sato? Perhaps I will keep you as a pet."

"Hah, you think you will live long enough? As we speak, Jason is finding out where you have taken us and when he does, he will tear you a new one.", Asami said confidently, trying to intimidate her enemy. But much to her surprise, the young man let out a chuckle just as a black smoke filled the room.

"Don't you think we know that? In fact we are counting on! We want him coming here.", Byron said with a manic grin, with unsettled Asami quite a bit, just as Morgenstern's current host materialize in the room, in all its hooded cloaked terror.

"The plan is in motion. As we speak Jason is having Twilight pinpointing your magic trace. We have at most a half hour.", Morgenstern said.

On receiving this news, Byron asked if his master would be joining them now. "I will not. For I cannot burn out this body just yet. But once they enter the base I have no need for this body anymore.", Morgenstern continued before turning to Asami, "Its all thanks to our inside man. For putting you on the council allowing us bait to get Jason Skywalker here. Don't worry. Your friends will join us soon and when they do I will rise again. In the mean time feel free to pray to your god. But spoilers... I won't be listening." with that, the being disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Back over at Air Temple Island, everyone had prepared for what they were going to do and where now waiting for Skywalker to return as Pema served them tea as they waited. Marc had changed out of his Keyblade Armor and was now sitting on the stone steps, he was dressed in a light gray long coat, white armored boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his muscular chest.

The entire time, Zuko hadn't taken his glare off Marc, something the father tried his best to ignore. "So uhm... Marc?... Mr. Skywalker?", Bolin said after a while, getting the attention from Marc.

"The only Mr. Skywalker is currently in Equestria, having Twilight tracking the location of your friends.", Marc corrected him, "I don't have a last name, Jason uses his mothers."

"Oh, right... I see... So, uhm... If your Jason's dad, how come you still look like your in your mid-twenties? And why weren't you there for...", Bolin continued to ask, but stopped when Marc shot him a glare at that last question.

 _"Now I know from who Jason got his death glare..."_ , Mako thought.

"Those two question have a closely related answer. Jason told you about Morgenstern, right? Well, it seemed that for some reason, he wasn't to keen on killing me. Instead he imprisoned me inside a cyro pod, freezing me as I was then. He stored that pod in one of his vaults he had hidden around the Worlds. This particular vault was located on a World called Remnant. After twenty odd years, I was thwarted out and by chance I found Jason and Toshi on that same World."

A silence followed as nobody spoke until they heard a harsh voice said, "So you lost two decades from your life? Dry your eyes, Marc."

They all turned around to see that it was Zuko who had spoken up, something seemed to have snapped as he was staring Marc down. "I have lost my fair share, you have no idea what I have been through.", Marc said, turning to the firebender.

"I know that you took the person that meant the most to me.", Zuko simply told him.

"Well, maybe you should have fought harder for her.", Marc told him, a slight hint of anger in his own voice. At this, Zuko stood up just as Marc did, both glaring each other down.

"If you want to fight, Marc, then I will give you a fight!", Zuko said as the two walked to each other, glaring all the way, as Zuko grabbed the front of his coat, "You abandoned her! You took her away, and you abandoned her! You should have done everything to protect her from that monster!"

"Don't you think I know that. Ever since I awoke, there hasn't been a single night where I haven't lay awake with regret. Over having my lost the chance to see my children grow up, over being unable to save Lily.", Marc said with a deep regret in his voice, he then reached inside his coat and took a small faintly glowing cube with golden edges from his pocket, holding it out to Zuko, "I have witness how Lily came to her end. Do you wish to see it?"

After a bit of hesitating, Zuko accepted it and in a bright flash the group found themselves in a circular room, the glass floor gave a magnificent views of the planet below, as two people were standing in the center of the room, a man and a woman.

"That man is Morgenstern.", Marc mentioned to the rest, gesturing to the man dressed in the black coat, who's face was obscured by a hood.

The woman's outfit consisted of simple slacks and short-sleeved shirt, basic boots, all dark colored, topped off by a brighter sleeveless tunic with a low neckline. The shoulders and the waist featured guards or braces composed of a leather-like material. Her long very dark black hair fell over her shoulders, her amber colored eyes are also glowing faintly.

What shocked Zuko the most was the red spot between her legs, _"Does that mean?..."_ , he thought.

"Join me, Lily Skywalker. Together we can recreate the Worlds as they should be. Everyone will bend to our will.", Morgenstern offered, holding out his right hand as in his left hand held a Keyblade.

"What happens to those that don't bend?", Lily asked, holding her weapon on stand-by, ready to defend herself in a moments notice.

"They can live in my new World or they can die in their old one.", Morgenstern stated, irritated that she didn't had taken him up on his offer.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. I won't allow you to harm my son.", Lily said, activating her lightsaber, revealing a purple blade.

"I don't care if I kill a baby. I don't care if its a God-baby. I'm gonna kill it.", Morgenstern declared calmly as he and Lily engaged each other in battle, lightsaber versus Keyblade.

He wielded his Keyblade with vicious efficiency and despite Lily's usual dominance in a fight, however, she continually gave ground over the entire battle.

Eventually, Morgenstern slammed the wide handle of his Keyblade into Lily's face, stunning the young woman, and the merciless Dark Messiah quickly took the moment to unleash a flurry of blade strikes, which ended with him stabbing Lily through the chest, lifting her into the air.

"Where is it?", Morgenstern demanded to know, but Lily smirked at him, coughing up some blood.

"He's not an it. His name is Skywalker, Jason Sephiroth Skywalker... And he's beyond your reach.", she said before being thrown to the ground in a swift move.

"I will find him. And atop his corpse I will build the new World.", Morgenstern said, slowly stalking towards the downed Lily.

It was then that the memory stopped, and the cube returned to its faintly glowing state before shooting back to Marc's open hand.

"I have failed her Zuko, I know that. That is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.", Marc said, storing the cube back in his pocket, "But where were you, Zuko? Where were you when Lily needed you? You abandoned her just as well. But unlike me, you got to see your children grow up.", at this the firebender turned away and sat a good feet away from Marc.

It was then that a white Rift opened, and a determent Skywalker stepped out. "We found them. I hope your already, because we can expect a fight.", he said as the Rift closed behind him, looking around he notice they were missing someone, "Where is Korra?"

At this moment came running up to them, "Sorry, I had to go to the bath room.", she explained.

"Well, okay than. Let's move out.", Skywalker said as the group headed to the docks, the others followed him as Korra walked next to him.

"I also did something else after I went to the bathroom.", Korra said, showing him her new smartphone, "Check your phone, I send you something."

At this, Skywalker took out his phone and after unlocking it, he opened Korra's message, his amber eyes widening, Korra had send him a selfie.

The Avatar's tongue licked invitingly around her lips, as she posed naked infront of a mirror. Her left hand was tenderly squeezing one of her breasts. The sight of her in such a sexy pose having an immediate effect on him, feeling his jeans begin to tighten around his crotch.

"Very nice... But you also send this to all your contacts...", Skywalker said, noticing that he wasn't the only one she had send this message to.

Korra's eyes widen at this news, "What? Smartphone my ass!", she exclaimed.

"And what an ass it is...", he thought with a slight grin on his face as the group entered the airship to take them to their destination.

* * *

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. "I think they are expecting us.", Skywalker said as he looked out of the hanger door and the compound seemed to be crawling with muscular humanoid creatures, with pitch black skin and spherical, glowing blue eyes. Crooked antennae sprout from their head. Each one of his two hands sporting five clawed fingers. Its feet, are long and lack digits. All over its body are several faint, blue veins.

"What are those?", Mako asked, joining his friend.

"Corrupted, creatures from the Void, the dark realm between the barriers that separate the Worlds.", Marc said as the rest stood up, "Beings made up from the purest. They were the bulk of Morgenstern's army."

"Sooo... What's the plan?", Bolin asked.

"Kick some ass until we can breach the compound.", Skywalker said as the group jumped out of the airship and landed on the ground.

At the moment of landing, the army of Corrupted rushed towards them as the group rushed forward.

Zuko destroyed one with a fiery punch as they pass, "I got one!", he said while he evaded an attack.

"I already got six.", Marc said, having held his Keyblade in a reverse grip, the corpses of the Corrupted laid around him, as he retook his fighting stance.

Several focus on Jinora, who stands and waits until one of the creatures swipes at her, she weaves around it and blast it with a fast air blast, as Roukio slicing them in half with his water bending, before slashing through another and cutting down on one more.

A group of Corrupted attacks Mako but he evades their claws, shooting out fire from his hands, killing the creatures.

Bolin dodges their black burst of energy by earthbending himself up into the air and as he lands on the ground, he send a massive earthquake towards the creatures making them move backward and fall over.

Korra runs from several black creatures before jumping in the air and taking them down using her fire bending. She dashes towards them with a fiery fist, slamming it into the ground and sending a wave of fire toward the creatures, slaying four of them in a straight line.

His eyes blazing with red energy, Skywalker fires Heat Vision from his eyes, disintegrating a group of Corrupted, cutting them a path into the compound. "Let's move!", Skywalker said as the group entered the compound, heading directly for the elevator and when everyone was in, Korra metal bends the entrance to bar the Corrupted from entrance.

* * *

Taking the elevator down, the group stands there in silence whilst absentmindedly watching the floor numbers change as soft music plays in the background.

"So... Anybody wants to talk about their personal history?", Roukio asked.

"Nope.", Mako said dryly.

"Absolutly not.", Marc responded.

"No.", Zuko said.

"Am I the only one who misses those moments when we made small talk?", Jinora asked.

"Ayup.", Mako said dryly.

"Absolutely.", Marc responded.

"Yes.", Zuko added.

More silence followed until they suddenly heard someone sing along with the elevator music. "Time to stare at Jason's delicious ass, Jason's gorgeous ass. Time to stare at Jason's delicious ass, Jason's gorgeous ass." Bolin stopped singing when he noticed everyone had slowly turned their heads around to look at him, "What? The song is catchy and its fits with the beat.", he tried to excuse.

"Son, I think we really need to talk about your habit of making very weird friends.", Marc said turning to his oldest son who let out a akward chuckle.

The elevator stops, the door opens and they cautiously walk into a massive darkened room. "Becareful, this could be a...", Skywalker said just as a metal wall shoots up to block the exit, "Of course its a trap!"

Suddenly a voice is heard above them. "Greetings one and all, and welcome!", a red lights are turned on around them, causing them all to shield their eyes from the glares, as Byron stood on an elevated platform.

"Your Byron right? Why don't you come down here so we can kick your ass?", Korra shouted pointing her finger at them.

"And face you all on my own? That doesn't sound fair.", he responded with a smirk, his hand pressing a button, "But we will soon be facing off.", at this small portals open underneath them spreading them across the compound.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	59. Chapter 59: Roukio Versus Amon

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. Just an small announcement, I am going to rewrite this story a bit while also keeping updating it (though a lot of my planned story for Book 5 had to be rewritten because it was a little too similar to a certain Dragon Ball Super Arc.)** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, I kinda agree. While at that point he had already traveled to other Worlds and knows why he is there, but he should have been interested into how bending or powers work in this World.**

 **NEW-Guest: Again, in book 4 it was mentioned that Asami had struck a deal with one of Jason's friends, allowing her to sell technology from their world (including tv's and the like (except Power Armor, that's something Asami keeps to herself)). So in a way, Jason's appearance did accelerated their technology to a more modern point.**

 **The extra M was a typo, thanks for pointing it out. And of course it was just a joke, Pema might think Marc is a handsome man but that doesn't mean she would cheat on Tenzin.**

 **As on the Corrupted... I have no clear answer for that yet. I would have to look it up in my story notes.**

 **Guest #2: Well the canon breaking name was intended (he is from a different World after all), and I agree I could have handled the romance better. But this was my first story and I was too afraid to make many changes.**

 **And now on to the story content shall we.**

* * *

Asami took a deep breath the moment her captures had left the room. She began rocking the chair, until she crashed to the ground at the same time she clicked the heel of her right boot.

A small pencil-like object shot out and with some trouble, she managed to get it in her mouth. Skilfully turning its laser on with her tongue, she began to cut her wrist restrain.

With her right hand free, Asami took the pencil from her mouth and began to free her remaining limbs. "Who needs Heat Vision when you have a laser pen?", Asami said after she freed herself.

She took off the buckle of her belt and with a swipe, she moved it around her hand, creating a fingerless-glove version of her usual Electric Glove. Pushing a small button on the edge of the glove, she singled for one of her armors to be called to her location.

Using the pencil once more, she broke the lock allowing for her to escape. Sticking to the shadows, Asami made her through the compound, trying to find an exit.

But she couldn't get far when the new Equelist spotted her, quickly surrounding her, "Seems I have to do it the hard way.", Asami said, taking her fighting stance as she awaited for them to charge.

* * *

Skywalker let out a growl, feeling weak and dizzy. The haze in his head lifted enough for him to pick up his surroundings, he found himself strapped down on an stone altar, wrist and legs restrained. "Well. Look who finaly decided to wake up.", a cold voice spoke.

Turning to his side, he saw Byron, to his surprise Amon as well as a woman dressed in the cloak that had become infamous to him.

"Morgenstern.", Skywalker growled, noticing a tube in his nose.

"Yeah, Jason. We are kinda running out of hard Mundus Light, difficult stuff to find, and red sunlight lamps aren't really an option either. So we are drugging you up.", Byron explained a pleased smirk on his face.

"Yeah, the Earth Kingdom tried that one as well... Didn't really worked out for them.", Skywalker snarked, feeling light headed.

"Indeed. But we know your body adapts and becomes immune to the previous dose. So I calculated the amount we would need to keep you down until we are done, and just to be sure, I brought double of that amount.", Byron explained, but their attention was drawn to a nearby console.

"It seems they have broken out of their prisons.", Amon said looking at the screen, "As well as the Sato woman."

"Begin the ritual Byron. I would like to have my own body.", Morgenstern ordered, his minions bowed as Amon left the room to hold off the incoming heroes.

* * *

A Equelist charged at Asami, but with her right hand, she grabbed the henchman by his arm before spinning him around and thrown against the wall. Another one was brought down with one swift kick in the face, sending him crashing into the ground.

Rolling out of an attempt to chi-block her, Asami retaliated by giving an uppercut with her gloved hand, blasting another one with a blue blast of energy.

The remaining Equelists are defeated in a blur of movement, never seeing Asami's powerful strikes and kicks coming, the last one was defeated by a powerful round house kick to the head, sending him flying down the hallway.

Upon hearing a sound behind her, she turned around with her hand raised, ready to blast the person only to find Jinora and Roukio fighting off another group of Equelists.

"Asami! Thank the spirits we found you.", Jinora said rushing over to her friend.

"Good to see you too. Where are the others?", Asami said as they took a moment to catch their breath.

"We were separated from Jason, Korra, Mako, Bolin, lord Zuko, and Marc by Byron. Jinora used her spirit form to give us a map to find our way out.", Roukio explained.

"Who the hell is Marc?", Asami asked as the three made their way through the compound.

"Jason's DILF of a father.", Jinora said, avoiding a strike from an Equelist, and she and Roukio attack with their elements back at the soldiers, who successfully evade Roukio's attack, however, a group is knocked into wall by an heavy blast of air from Jinora.

Roukio waterbends at the last remaining agent, who stops the water blast with an earth pillar. Asami charges at the Equelist, avoiding a blast of fire sent her way, and delivers sweeping kick as well as a blast of energy from her glove, knocking the Equelist backward. "I guess those Equelists have gotten a few upgrades.", Asami said as the three made their way through the compound.

* * *

Fighting their way further down into the compound, Mako, Bolin, lord Zuko and Marc fought their way towards the prison area, they reach the cell that holds the other council members.

With no trouble, Marc rips the heavy metal door out off its hinges. Inside they found each of the council members in suspended animation, each in a prison designed to contain them. Breaking open the prisons, which broke them out of their coma like state.

"What's going on? What happened?", Tonraq asked as Marc helped him up to his feet.

"Stay calm, we are here to help.", Marc said as he watched Zuko rush over to help his daughter.

Making sure everyone was okay, the group made their way out of the prison section and towards the elevator in a large circular room. Where they ran into Asami, Jinora and Roukio.

"I see you have found Asami.", Marc said approaching them as they saw the elevator coming towards their floor, "Jinora and Roukio will take the elevator back to the entrance with the council members were the Bullhead will be waiting for them to be taken to safety. While the rest of us will return to look for Jason and Korra."

"So that's Marc... You are right Jinora. He IS a DILF.", Asami whispered to the young airbender.

She gave a nod, "Yeah, he is tall, dark and handsome."

"I can ear you, you know.", Marc said as the elevator was a level above them, "So your Asami. Jason told me a lot about you, only good things, I assure you."

"A large room... No enemies... It almost looks like...", Bolin said as a loud roar was heard just as the elevator doors slid open, "A boss room!"

A large dragon like Corrupted came from a large black portal, roaring purple fire as it landed with a loud crash on the metal floor.

"You just had to jinx it.", Mako muttered.

"Mako, get everyone to safety. Zuko with me.", Marc said, standing between the massive Corrupted and the group, his weapon in his left hand.

"Don't go swinging that key too carelessly.", Zuko said with a smirk as the two charged forward, buying time for the rest time to escape.

Zuko bends fire from his fist, when the two meet, the dragon swipes at the fire lord, only for Marc to intercept it with his keyblade.

As his ally distracted it, Zuko sends a blast of fire into the skull of the dragon, the elevator door closes as the Corrupted Dragon flaps its wings and releasing waves of strong winds, knocking the two back.

* * *

"You think they are going to be okay?", Roukio asked.

"Don't worry, little buddy. This is lord Zuko and Jason's dad we are talking about! It is going to take a lot more than some oversized lizard to take those two down.", Bolin said encouragingly, slapping him on the back.

"Jinora, were are Jason and Korra?", Asami asked as they stepped out on Floor 15, the entrance hall.

"Further down that hall, but... Asami, where are you going?", Jinora said, turning to Roukio who also had began to follow Asami, "You two get the the council members to safety!", without waiting for an anwser, she began to follow the other two.

* * *

Back over at Zuko and Marc, the two charges forward, dodging more incoming fire. The Corrupted could barley bring its wing to block the incoming fire and electricity attack from Zuko and Marc.

With a powerful swipe from its front leg, it slammed Marc into a nearby pillar. It then turned its ugly head towards Zuko and began to breath a stream of fire which Zuko countered with a stream of his fire of his own.

As the two streams of fire collided and fought for dominance, Marc recovered and with a great leap, he landed on the back of the beast, delivering a few stabs into its back, penetrating its skin and breaking off the flame struggle.

"Zuko, light it up.", Marc said, as the beast tried to fling him off.

Charging up, Zuko bend a stream of lighting from his finger tip, managing to hit the beast between the eyes as Marc send a stream of his own electricity through his Keyblade.

As the beast let out one last mighty roar as it disintegrated into dark purple smoke, just as Marc jumped of it and landing next to Zuko.

"Seems you still have some fight in you.", Marc said with a slight smirk as the two turned to the elevator.

"Could say the same thing about you.", Zuko said back with a smirk of his own as they waited for the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asami was rushing through the compound with Jinora and Roukio following her, the group kept running until they found themselves standing in a large round room, surrounded by water as it poured down from the ceiling.

"Greetings, one and all.", a voice spoke from atop of the stairs leading to the next room, revealing to belong to Amon.

"Amon? But how...", Roukio said surprised as the bloodbender descended from the stairs, "How did you survive?"

"My new master revived me. According to him, it's all because of Jason Skywalker, after our fight something about him imprinted, or copied on me. The important thing is, I am reborn, a new man... so to speak.", Amon said, taking a fighting stance.

"Asami, go on and find Korra and Jason. Me and Roukio will hold Amon off.", Jinora said, taking her own fighting stance.

With a nod, Asami ran past the former leader of the Equelists, who simply let her run past him. "You can't win against me. Stand down and we can find you both a suitable cell, where you can wait until the Dark Messiah has risen. He can find a place for you two in the new World.", Amon spoke.

"We will have none of that. Right, Roukio?", Jinora said and her friend nod, the two standing ready to face Amon.

"Such a pity.", Amon raises his hand, using bloodbending to send the two flying backwards, making them crash into the ground, trapping Roukio beneath a broken off pillar.

With a spin kick, Jinora got back to her feet and with the same movement sending an blast of air towards the masked man, who nimbly moved aside, intending to close the distance.

Jinora sends another blast of air at Amon, who dodges again, but with her free hand, the young airbender managed to get a hit on Amon, sending him into the ground.

Unscathed, Amon rolls out of his tumble, his hand raised. Jinora's body began to spasm as she was held in place, the bloodbender not allowing her to move an inch as he began to walk slowly to her.

Eventually, Jinora manged to bend another blast at Amon, who simply side steps her. She attempts to break free, wave after wave, but all of her attack where in vain as Amon evaded them.

When she was in striking distance, Amon disabled her movement with a quick flurry of chi-blocking. Jinora falls to her feet, defeated.

Grabbing a hold of Jinora's wrist, and twists it around her. Jinora is grabbed by her neck by Amon, as he moves his hand from Jinora's wrist to her forehead, his thumb hovering above her head, Jinora's face is contorted in fear.

Before Amon could place his thumb on her forehead, a red stream of energy forcing the bloodbender to let go of Jinora to evade the attack. "The hell...", Amon said, turning around to see a Roukio with glowing red eyes, having freed himself from the pillar.

"Roukio?", Jinora said before with a roar, Roukio unleashed another stream of Heat Vision into Amon's chest throwing him into a wall.

With a pained expression, his eyes ceased to glow as he rushed over to Jinora, "Are you alright? He didn't take your bending, did he?", he said sounding worried.

"N-No. He didn't. But how did you do.", Jinora asked as he helped her up.

"The Heat Vision?... I will explain later.", Roukio said before he was dragged away from her.

"What the hell are you? Jason Skywalker's nephew or something?", Amon asked as he tossed Roukio around like a ragdoll into the walls and ceiling, "It doesn't matter. You might have some of his powers, it doesn't make you Jason Skywalker."

Recovering, Roukio stood up, quickly closing the distance between them and began to attack Amon with a flurry of punches and kicks. Despite his attempts to block, Amon is flung back and slides to a stop on his side.

Looking up, he saw Roukio charging at him, stretching out his hand. Roukio's progress is halted due to the bloodbending grip Amon is exerting over him.

"It doesn't matter. Byron will find out how you can wield his powers.", Amon said, striding over as he slammed Roukio into the ground, "Haven't your parents ever told you not to play with fire?"

Forming him to his knees, Amon began to hammer his fist against Roukio's face with vicious powerful overhand blow... Up until a fateful punch is thrown that ineffectually 'clang's off Roukio's chin.

Roukio wipes the blood from his lip, slowly standing up as Amon backs up with his hands raised defensively, as he has made a tactical blunder and knows exactly what he's in for. The young man began to punch and kick Amon with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows, he quickly begins to be overwhelmed by Roukio's superior strength and speed, forcing him onto the defensive and driven back.

Trying to counter the onslaught, Amon was thrown off balance when he was knocked into the ground as with a final strike his mask broke and shattered.

Panting, Roukio stood over his defeated opponent, who looked up at him and Jinora defiantly. But it was the face behind the mask that truly surprised them.

"You? But how?", Jinora asked.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. Only a being from beyond the Worlds could bring me back from the dead.", Amon said, taking off his hood fully revealing himself to be Senator Oaktan.

"I knew there was something off about you!", Roukio said, clenching his fist, "But where you always Amon?"

"I have always been Noatak or Amon as you know me better.", Noatak said, touching the surface of his face with his finger tips, a sort of electric field retreated, showing the true features of Noatak, "You best get going. Any second now, the Dark Messiah will rise."

Before either Roukio or Jinora could react, Noatak disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	60. Chapter 60: For I Have Returned

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **NEW-Guest: I am doing just that as I rewrite the story.**

 **transformerhero1998: Thanks, glad you like it. And I will try to keep up the good work.**

 **Chaos Hero Baal: I kinda agree with you on that. I am trying to tone it down as I rewrite the story, but I am still happy to hear you think it is an interesting plot.**

 **And now on to the story content shall we.**

* * *

Asami was leading the charge towards the room Jinora has seen Skywalker been held captive, the young airbender and Roukio right behind her.

"This must be what the warning from the future was about. I have to stop whatever they are doing to Jason.", Asami thought, ignoring the questions the other two were giving her, "If I can do that... Everything will go back to normal... If I do that I..."

The three suddenly came to a stop when a large automated door rose up and out stepped the body Morgenstern was currently possessing.

"Out of my way!", Asami ordered.

"I think not. Asami Sato. In a few minutes I will have a body I can claim as my own.", Morgenstern spoke as the door closed behind him as he confidently stepped forward, "And I cannot allow you to intervene. I have waited long enough for a suitable vessel."

"Then we will have no chose but to go through you!", Roukio said and the three took their fighting stance.

"Always the same.", Morgenstern muttered, "At least you will help me pass the time."

Asami and Roukio charge forward with Jinora supported them with an air blast from her fist.

The raven haired girl prepared to punch Morgenstern in the face while Roukio prepares to strike the opponent with a water whip, who didn't move at all. Before the attacks could connect, the three were hit by a telekinetic push, throwing them through a portal leading to the outside of the compound, landing in the snow.

The three recovered to see Morgenstern follow after them in a calm stride, the portal closing behind him.

Asami looks up to see her Power Armor flying towards her location, "Jinora, Roukio. Can you keep him busy for a minute?", she asked.

Following her line of sign, the two realized her plan, "We will try. That suit might be our only chance of victory...", Roukio said before he and Jinora reengaged Morgenstern.

Roukio use waterbending to launch himself forward, sending a stream of ice spears combined with blasts of air from Jinora but Morgenstern easily side steps both attacks.

The two continued to send water and air blasts, who counters by simply sending his own streams of fire and earth to collide with them, Jinora and Roukio unable to get a direct hit. It was then that Morgenstern decided to put an end to this, suddenly attacking very aggressively, bombarding the two teens with continous stream of red electricity from his finger tips, sending them across the snow covered floor.

"How pafethic.", Morgenstern said, slowly walking towards them, "Neither of you could stand a second against my attack.", before he could finish them off, a blue blur appeared, slamming Morgenstern across the ground.

Jinora and Roukio looked up to see Asami standing in her battle armor. The helmet is mostly blue, except for its black visor. The arms, gauntlets, legs, and ribs are the same shade of blue and have darker blue patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, and armored boots are red. Sprouting from her pauldrons spreads a cape that is the same shade as the boots.

"Get back to the Compound. This armor will barley last four minutes.", Asami said, the visor opening as she spoke, turning to face Morgenstern who rose up from the snow.

"Always the same. So much faith in their tools in their machines.", Morgenstern said as he calmly watch Roukio and Jinora head back to the compound as the armored Asami fly towards him, ready to attack, "You can fire your arrows from the Tower of Babel but you can never strike god.", he intercepts her fist, causing a huge shockwave.

Asami delivers a heavy punch to Morgenstern's abdomen with her free hand, and he counters with a ferocious kick against Asami, sending her flying into the nearby forest.

She stops herself mid-air, but before she can counter-attack, Morgenstern appears from behind and forced her into a headlock. Morgenstern then quickly whirls around her, proceeding to blast Asami off through the trees.

Morgenstern and Asami continue to bombard each other with fast, powerful strikes, shattering any trees caught in their path. Asami creates a powerful stream of red energy from her visor, sending Morgenstern flying backward, sending him crashing through a rock.

He falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at the charging Asami, who manage to land a hit on his face, sending him sliding back.

When Morgenstern stood up, under her helmet Asami's expression turned to shock and horrified expressions on her face, "No... It can't...", she muttered, her green eyes widening in shock and horror.

After Asami's attack, Morgenstern's hood had fallen off and it showed the face of the person he was possessing, a tanned girl with dark brown hair, but instead of her usual deep sky blue eyes, she had royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

Before Asami could say something, Morgenstern unleashes a barrage of red electricity from his hands that Asami barely manages to dodge.

Morgenstern gave chase, catching up with her in mid-air. Morgenstern drove Asami on the defense. She tried to attack with a swift swing at the Dark Messiah's head, intending to knock him out. But Morgenstern simply held up his arm, blocking the punch and keeps his arm there for several seconds, "You see how powerless you are compared to a god?", Morgenstern asked before delivering one final blow to Asami's armor chest, shattering it as she was once again send to the ground.

"When... When did you posses her?", Asami said, standing back to her feet as Morgenstern walked over.

"I did it a long time ago.", Morgenstern said, the monster using Korra as his current vessel, "The power of the Avatar. A truly marvelous power where it only in more capable hands.", he preformed an Earthbending stance, ripping off the pieces of Asami's armor before he deliver a hard kick against her ribs, breaking them as she screamed in pain, "Surprised that I could bend you platinum layced armor. You shouldn't be. Nothing is impossible to Morgenstern."

Something sounded so wrong to hear Morgenstern's unnatural monotone voice coming out of the badass, boisterous amazonian beauty, "Shall I let you in on a little secret. Even if you somehow had succeeded in beating me. You still would have lost in some way.", his eyes started to glow, but before he could finish his attack, he dropped to his knees.

It seemed that Morgenstern was in pain, as he clenched the right side of his face. When his hand slowly moved away, it revealed that his abnormal blue eye had been replaced with Korra's illuminating eyes, showing she was in the Avatar State. "I will... Not... Allow you to kill, ASAMI!", Korra's voice came echoing out of her own mouth, before the right fist planted itself against the lift side of her face, "This is my body! My mind! My soul! It will do as I command or it will die!"

Korra started to keep slamming her fist against the left side of his face. "Impressive, but your still weak.", Morgenstern said back, as the Korra controlled hand continued to pummel his face.

"No, you are weak! You, who has abandon true love and friendship, and I feel sorry for you!", Korra shouted, Morgenstern's hold on her body started to break.

She dropped to the ground as the black coat disappeared in black smoke leaving her in her usual outfit, completely tired out from her mental battle against Morgenstern. Asami quickly made her way to her. Lifting her up slightly, Asami could see that Korra's eyes had returned to their deep sky blue's.

"I am sorry, Asami. I tried to fight him the entire time...", Korra said.

"You have expelled a eldritch abomination from your body by the strength of your own will. None could do more than that.", Asami responded, with a gentle smile.

But Korra's eyes suddenly widen in shock, "Asami! They have Jason! He's going to do the same thing to him as me...", she said as she stood weakly back on her feet.

"I know... That must be the reason Jason is dying...", Asami muttered as the two stood up and began to make their way back to the compound.

"Jason is dying?", Korra asked, a horrified expression on her face.

"He... hadn't told you yet?", Asami said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Skywalker was screaming it out in pain as the same dark smoke was entering his body as Byron continued to keep watch over the ritual. He turned his head when the door was sliced open and a stream of fire was send towards him, but Byron quickly throws up a force field to absorb the attack.

As the flames disappear, Byron could see that Marc and Lord Zuko had breached the inner sanctum. "Stand down, we wouldn't want to make a mess in front of Ser Skywalker, now would we?", Byron said as he turned to face the intruders.

"You can't defeat us both, Byron. The Alliance is on its way.", Marc said as the two took their fighting stance.

"By that time, lord Morgenstern shall have returned and you two... shall be dead.", Byron said as he creates a wave of mist that surrounds the Keyblade knight and the former Fire Lord.

Immediately, the two stood back-to-back, ready to fight. A blast of energy was send at them, but Marc deflected the attack with his blade, causing it to falter.

Byron growls and fires off energy blast, but Marc unleashes a flurry of bladework, slicing the apart.

"Zuko, let's finish this.", Marc said, channeling an orb of blue electricity in his extending right hand. Summoning an orb of burning hot orange fire of his own, Zuko added his own fire to the orb, creating a swirling orb of blue and orange energy.

The duo charged forward, Byron call forth a shield, but is shocked when Marc and Zuko obliterate it as the ground cracking beneath them. The energy took the form of an fiery dragon. Byron was unable to react in time as he was hit by the speed and power of their combined attack, flying into the air before crashing down into the ruble that was once the stairs leading to the alter.

Byron gets up, slightly dazed as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off. He looks up just in time to see Zuko and Marc, fire a combined stream of blue electricity and fire at the defenseless mage.

He suddenly smirked as he saw the coming attack coming towards him, "Former lords, Always a pleasure.", the attacks connect, only to break his image as if made out of a mirror.

Quickly jumping next to the alter, they noticed that Skywalker had stopped moving, his breath being inriggular. "Jason, are you alright? Can you hear me?", Zuko asked as Marc undid the young man's bindings.

"Yes, Zuko...", Skywalker said with a raspy voice, opening his faintly glowing amber eyes as his father picked him up and carried him out of the room.

* * *

As they stepped outside into the cold snow where multiple airships were hanging overhead as the already landed on the ground, Alliance Soldiers came out securing the compound.

On one of them, he could see his friends having their wounds and injuries healed, Mako, Bolin, Jinora and Roukio where sitting there, looking up when they saw Zuko and Marc carrying Skywalker approach.

"Where are Korra and Asami? Are they safe? Are they alright?", Skywalker asked but before the others could speak up with their worried expression, he could hear someone call his name.

But Korra and Asami came running up to them, "Give him some space.", Korra said as she took Skywalker over from Marc and headed for the airship to take them back to Republic City.

* * *

A few hours later, the group walked into Oaktan's office where the man himself was standing by his desk arranging for the reconstruction of City Hall, to round up and export people not from this World back to their own and ordering Lin to organize search parties to find the other missing Council Members.

He only stopped to look when he saw Team Avatar, the remaining Council members, Jinora, Marc and Roukio entering the office. "So you found our missing council members, Skywalker...", Oaktan said standing up, "Your determination is an asset..."

"Cut the crap, Oaktan. Or should we say, Amon?", Roukio said, pointing at the Senator.

"What kind of nonsense is that? The lies you people think up.", the Senator said, shaking his head ever so slightly, "So beside the claim that I am an infamous terrorist, you indirectly also accuse me of being a bloodbender?"

"That's right. We saw you at Morgenstern's compound.", Jinora spoke up.

"That must have been an impostor, Jinora.", Lin spoke up, "I have been with Oaktan the entire time and he hasn't left the building ever since the attack."

The group look surprised to the two, but they were sure of what had happened and what they had seen. "Besides you two younglings have no prove of your claims, only your word.", Oaktan said, with a smug smirk.

"We shall see, Oaktan. Because the rest of the Council has agreed to revoke your decree that banished me from this World.", Skywalker said, a satisfied smirk on his own as the smirk of Oaktan dropped.

"What!? Why wasn't I informed of the decision?", Oaktan said becoming enraged at this point.

"Well you already had told your verdict. And while we agree that Jason does bring a lot of collateral damage in his fight, we also agree that there could have been a lot more and worse if he wasn't there.", Izumi explained.

"And that is why, Inzumi, Asami and me have decided to have Jason stay.", Tonraq said, crossing his muscular arms.

"I see... Then we will have to listen to this verdict.", Oaktan said through his teeth, looking down at his desk as he watch everyone leave his office.

"Senator Oaktan."

He looked up to see Skywalker standing in front of him and staring him down.

"What do you want, alien?", Oaktan said.

"I know we can't prove you are Noatak. But let me tell you, whatever you do, wherever you go, I will be watching you.", Skywalker said before taking his own leave, Oaktan sneers as he watched the young man unfazed.

* * *

An hour later, Amon was meeting with Byron in the tallest skyscraper of Republic City, inside an office with a window overlooking the entire city. The chair behind the desk was turned to face the window.

"They are suspecting me, but they have no evidence of me being Amon.", the Equelist leader said to the mage, "But the alien is watching me now."

"That's great. Unfortunately, the Avatar used her Avatar state to break free of lord Morgenstern's control. He wouldn't be able to control her again, his Life Fiber has been completely eradicated.", Byron explained as he leaned against the mahogany desk.

Before Amon could speak, a third voice spoke up, "An acceptable loss."

The two turned around just in time to see the chair turn around, to reveal a black haired young man about the age of nineteen with a lean muscular build sitting there.

On his lower body he wore black jeans, with two belts hang around it, one holding up the jeans and one hanging loosely over his hip, giving it a punk look. On his upper body, he wore a dark grey polo-shirt under black jacked, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front.

"Skywalker!", Byron and Amon shouted at the same time, they tried to attack the young man in the chair on instinct, but his eyes glowed and the two were thrown back by an invisible force.

As the two recovered from the sudden attack, the two looked up to see the young man eyes were royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"Wait... Your not Jason Skywalker...", Byron said his eyes widening when he realized who it was, "L-Lord Morgenstern?"

The young man nodded, releasing them from his grip, watching them scurry to their knees and bowing before him, "My lord, forgive me. I hadn't thought you would return in such a young body."

"Neither had I. But I think this appearance will give me an advantage. For when I take my revenge upon the things Jason Skywalker loves most.", Morgenstern spoke, turning his chair back to the window behind him, looking down at the city with his eyes, "Let the Worlds howl in despair. For I have returned."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	61. Chapter 61: Stories Of You

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, also its going to be a breather chapter (A small break after the pretty intense last few chapters) and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Well... Korra and Asami are going to be high on Morgenstern's list, seeing as they are both the closest to Jason and Morgenstern wants Jason to suffer.**

 **NEW-Guest: No need to thank me, thank you for supporting this story. Well it wasn't the first chapter of 2017, it was still the 60th of this story.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I noticed when I was rewriting the story, its something I really want to fix with them.**

 **On a side note: During the flashbacks/recap/parody sections, the comments the characters give are in Italic. N** **ow on to the story content shall we.**

* * *

The whole group were gathered in the living room on Air Temple Island, they had decided to celebrate their successful mission to safe the council members and how Skywalker was cleared.

"I knew it!", Bolin shouted, punching the air, "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you.", Jinora said, sitting next to Kai, but was occasionally stealing glances at Roukio, who was standing with Tonraq, Senna and Marc, who were chatting lively with each other.

"Yeah, there was no case against you, none at all.", Kai said, giving the waterbending youth an occasional suspicious look.

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I would get off.", Skywalker said smiling, crossing his arm, he looked around to see that people were laughing, dancing and socializing with one another.

"So you are a teacher that trains its students to be warriors?", Tonraq asked as he, his wife and the father of his daughter's boyfriend were getting to know each other better.

"The correct term is Hunter for males and Huntress for females, but in principle yes, I teach advanced combat classes and dueling.", Marc explained, holding a glass filled with a strong alcoholic beverages in his hand.

It was then that the four were approached by a slightly tipsy fire Lord Izumi approaching them. "So... Marc, your pretty cute.", Izumi said, as Korra's parents looked on amused.

"Well... My mother always said I was one of the cute ones.", he responded casually, as the Fire Lord was invading his privet space.

"Oh, a mamma's boy?", she said with a husky voice before leaning in, with warm breath whispering in his ear, "I'll be your mamma."

The parents of the Avatar burst out in laughter, as Marc requested Zuko to get his daughter off him. "Izumi, let him go.", Zuko told her, grabbing her by the back of her clothes and pulling her off before turning to Skywalker, "Jason, you were about to tell us how this all began."

"Oh right. Though I must admit that it kinda drags in certain places, so I'll try to minimize the filler. Now this story starts like many others do... With a guy and a girl meeting.", Skywalker said as he began to tell his tale, "Events always seem to unfold wherever I go. Like Equestria a few years ago... It's a bother to explain."

* * *

Skywalker was thrown out of a white portal, crash landing in the snow, almost knocking Korra off Naga. As the young man laid buried in the snow up to his waist heads first, the Avatar came over to him. "Whoa. Are you okay?", Korra asked, but the young man was already standing next to her.

"Yeah, I am fine.", Skywalker said, "By the way, my name is Sue, Gary God Mode Sue."

"What?", the Avatar asked flatly.

"I-I mean, my name Skywalker. Jason Skywalker, yeah that's right.", he said with an nervous chuckle.

 _"Wait.", Wu bumped in, "That was the first thing you said to Korra? You really gotta work on your introductions."_

 _"As if. There are certain perks of being me. Like you can get away with anything.", Skywalker responded._

The story moves to Republic City's pro-bending arena, where Bolin was leading the dynamic duo towards the locker room of the Fire Ferrets.

"Come on, I want you to meet my brother, Mako.", Bolin said, "Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?", the young man said as two figures enter the room behind them and head to the only closet.

"This place is even more amazing than I imagined!", Korra said in awe as the young man introduced himself.

"Bolin I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get them out of here.", Mako said, without turning around.

"Excuse me? Do I look like a girl to you?", Skywalker asked.

"You do have soft features and your a pretty boy.", Korra pointed out.

 _"Whoa! That was the first time Mako met you guys?", Wu asked over the story, "Kind of rude there, buddy!"_

 _"Yeah, Mako was a bit of a rude dick back then.", Skywalker added._

 _"You know what else is rude? Interrupting.", an irritated Mako commented before Skywalker continued to tell the story._

So it was then that Korra joined the Fire Ferrets, as for why I didn't join?... Because maybe I would have been to OP for it or something or maybe because I can't bend an element?

 _"Your over powered for everything.", Kai commented._

 _"Keep that up, Kai. They won't ever find your body on Jupiter.", Skywalker warned him as he continued to narrate._

So the Fire Ferrets won their first match with Korra, winning by knockout. And over time we became pretty good friends, I guess, even though Mako insisted on calling me by my last name even after we saved Bolin from the Equalists.

It was then that Asami met Mako by almost running over him with her scooter. And that's why you always look both ways before crossing the streets, boys and girls.

 _"Oh yeah, do you want to know what Jason did after finding out about this fact?", Mako commented._

At the Pro-bending training room, Mako was showing off a picture of Asami while Skywalker and Bolin where looking at it over his shoulder. "She is going out with you? I never would have guessed.", Skywalker said, rubbing his smooth chin.

"What's that's suppose to mean?", Mako asked offended.

"I mean, good for you, your dating up. But that Asami Sato girl can do so much better.", Skywalker commented, Bolin having to forcibly hold back his laughter, as his brother shot their friend an angry glare, "But by the by, you two met each other while she almost run you over with her scooter?"

"Yes? Got anything snarky to say about that?", Mako asked.

"Wait here.", Skywalker told them, as he rushed out of the room.

The two brothers looked out of the window to see Skywalker appearing out of the front door and running towards the street.

"You don't think he is going to...", Bolin began but before he could finish, the sound of a car crashing against something could be heard, as while as the sound of horns.

"Yes, he did...", Mako muttered just as their friend came walking back in, looking no worse for wear as he had his hands deep inside his pockets and his gaze on the ground.

"Hey what happened, you got run over by a female?", Bolin asked and his friend let out a depressed sound as he nodded, "Was she cute?"

"No, it was Lin...", Skywalker muttered, making the two brothers laugh at his expense.

"Oh, well there is this old saying about needing to learn on a old bike.", Bolin said, petting his friend on the back.

"Yeah...", Skywalker said again, "...But not one with flat tires..." it was then that the three joined together to laugh.

* * *

"That never happened... Did it?", Marc asked, sounding rather nervous that his sound would do something that stupid as he glanced around the room.

"No, it didn't. Mako made that all up.", Bolin admitted.

"Very funny.", Wu suddenly bumped in, "But when is the sex happening?"

"Believe me, if this was a book or something it would take at least... 31 chapters before anything sex related happens.", Skywalker said.

"Aha, so then you smooched Korra real good, eh?", Wu asked.

"Not exactly. While I admit there was... Something growing between me and Korra, I couldn't act on them seeing as I had a girlfriend back home at the time.", Skywalker explained, suddenly hearing a triumphant cheer behind him.

Turning around it appeared that the cheer came from Lin Beifong.

"You owe me 20 Yuan, Tenzin!", Lin said suddenly.

"Spirit damn it...", Tenzin cursed under his breath, placing a few bills on Lin's extended hand.

"... Right...", Skywalker commented.

* * *

As Skywalker continued to recap the story, Roukio took a step outside, leaning on the balcony as he admired the magnificent view of Republic City at the time when the sun goes down, brushing the sky in a crimson color.

"I know your there, Jinora.", he said calmly as indeed, the airbending girl was standing behind him, "I suppose you have questions."

Jinora gave a nod, walking up to him until she stood next to him.

"Alright... I will give you the full truth, but it will be up to yourself to believe me or not.", Roukio said, taking a deep breath before continuing to speak, "I was sent here by... The person who sent me, was you. About twenty years from now."

"What?", Jinora asked surprised, "About twenty years from now? As in the future 'twenty years from now'?"

"That's right.", Roukio said, as he waited for the younger girl to let this information sink in.

"Wha... but why? How?", Jinora asked.

"Let's just say history went very different in my time...", Roukio muttered before he began to speak.

History went pretty much the same as in this time line, up to Skywalker's trial. It was there that events began to vastly divert.

* * *

During the attack of the monster Tarlok, it didn't end with Skywalker being merely stabbed in the side, without Roukio and Marc there, the battle ended with both Skywalker and Tarrlok dying.

After the funeral, it was discovered that Avatar Korra was pregnant with the child of the Skywalker, and nine months later, she gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy.

For three years, this World lived in peace until the day came, and the skies above was covered in dark clouds, and from the blacked skies a dark shadow with glowing blue eyes descended from the sky.

It was on the Kyoshi Bridge, rain pouring down heavily from the skies as a thunder storm raged, where the police had hold off traffic, Mako and Lin among them. Looking up they saw a man, looking unmistakably as Skywalker, but instead of his usual outfit he wears a black form fitting armor uniform with white boots, and a dark crimson red cape connected to his shoulders, floated around him

"Jason... Is that really you!?", Mako said through a megaphone.

It was then that the being let out a cold chuckle, staring them down with his abnormal eyes, "People of the Earth. Hear me and obey. I am Skywalker. I have come to bring an end to all conflict. To forever seize your day and night. I have beaten and broken your supposed saviors. Like I have done to all who dared to oppose me. When the dust settle's and the sun rises. All will be one in Skywalker. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance it is with three billion hands. When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams and break your heart it is with six billion eyes. Nothing like Skywalker has ever come among you. Nothing will again. I am the revelation. There was a war in heaven. I won."

He spoke as his eyes light up, unleashing a devastating stream of Heat Vision from.

On impact, the metalbending cops were disintegrating before the others could react. Dark Skywalker lunged at the group through the explosion his eyes caused. Before anyone could react, he began to tear through the squad of corps.

Mako and Lin tried to fight Dark Skywalker off, but his superior strength and speed, easily outmatching and overwhelming them. Dark Skywalker threw Mako against a wall and pressed his attack on Lin.

Mako recovered just in time to see the attacker snap Lin in two with his bare hands. "Lin!", Mako shouted, sending a stream of fire against Dark Skywalker with his fist.

But the monster simply stands aside, Dark Skywalker forced Mako to keep enduring his relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Mako's counters, eventually having his right arm being torn off by his eye beams.

Holding on to his stump, his attacker walked towards him, "I am told that hurts.", Dark Skywalker said, but before he could finish him off, an enraged Asami charged at him from behind wearing her power armor.

Dark Skywalker respond by side stepping and kicking her in the stomach, breaking the armor's chest piece making Asami flip over and landed heavily on her back, Dark Skywalker attempted to finish her with an heavy punch through the helmet, but was too late, as Korra and Bolin used earthbending to blast Dark Skywalker away.

Asami recovered rejoining team Avatar as they began to engage the black wearing Skywalker by bending the elements, Asami aiding by using her advanced electric gloves.

Eventually the five launched a stream of fire, earth, water, air and Asami's own energy beam, which collided with Dark Skywalker's own stream of Heat Vision, beginning a vicious power-struggle. Eventually the center of the compressed energy ruptured and exploded, sending Team Avatar flying.

"Enough. It's time to end this.", Dark Skywalker said coldly as he charged at them again, before pining Bolin down with his feet before unleashing a stream of Heat Vision from his eyes again and blasting at his upper body, leaving nothing but a headless corpse.

"Bolin! No!", Mako screamed.

Korra let out a roar of rage as she entered the Avatar state, the four element wings sprouting from her back.

Charging at him again, Korra renewed her attack by bending fire, but Dark Skywalker managed to direct the attack against the bridge support.

Korra began to send every element at him, her entire being filled with rage and lost. As the combatants took to the sky ground, Dark Skywalker started rip every piece of glass out of Republic, telekinetically blasting then at Korra with a rain of shards.

Creating a shield of fire around herself, she continued to attack Dark Skywalker until with a heavy kick to her face, Korra was send crashing into the base of the Statue of Avatar Aang.

As Dark Skywalker landed, Korra attempted to gain the offensive by attacking first, only to be driven back by Dark Skywalker relentless assault, easily fended off her blows before knocking Korra aside with a heavy backhand.

Following close behind, Dark Skywalker kept up his onslaught, after a quick bout of elemental attack, Dark Skywalker send Korra back into the ground with a heavy back hand. As she laid there, every inch of her body aching with pain as she tried to stand up, Dark Skywalker slammer his hand around her throat, holding it in a tight grip before lifting her up, as he struggled to breath.

"You owe me your life. Now you owe me your death.", Dark Skywalker declared, before he crushed Korra's throat and neck, her lifeless body falling on the ground, her eyes ceasing to glow as they now stared empty to the burning skyline of Republic City.

* * *

Back in the present, Jinora was looking with wide eyes at Roukio, who had tear marks on his face as he recounted the alternative history, continuing through the pain. "By the end of the night, Dark Skywalker had destroyed each nations capital and murdered their ruling bodies. The survivors went underground to form a resistance, but with this Worlds most powerful heroes gone, we never stood a chance. Most of us died fighting... the lucky ones."

During a raid on the then destroyed City Hall, we found old records that Senator Oaktan had something to do with the release of Tarrlok. It was then decided that we needed to warn the past."

Master Jinora used an ancient spirit technique to try and contact someone who could prevent this. She went into a meditative trance, trying to contact and warn the past form of one of our leaders, Asami Sato but we ran into trouble when dark Skywalker found out about this and began to destroy our base from orbit before entering the base itself and slaughtered the remaining Resistance members.

"It was then that master Jinora, decided to send me back on a one way trip back into the past.", Roukio concluded, as he stared into the skyline, "I have seen friends and family fall, that is way I came here and tried to chance the past... But it already seem to be happening."

"What do you mean by that?", Jinora asked.

"In my timeline there was no Marc to help against Tarrlok... That's why I am convinced that Dark Skywalker or something similar will rise in the near future.", Roukio said darkly, "But now we have the real Jason Skywalker on our side. So we should stand a chance against it if he does."

"Yeah, he should be a great help.", the young airbender said, "So... What was I like... In the future?"

"Oh you turned out just like your father.", Roukio said with a slight smile on his face.

At this the girl went silent as she rolled her eyes, "...Great."

"You become brave, strong and wise.", Roukio said, this clearly cheered the girl up, "You are... Also the woman who pretty much raised me..."

"Oh, really? That's a pity...", Jinora said, sounding slightly disappointed, "... I thought you were pretty cute and all.", when she realized what she just said, she turned to the ground as she could feel her face heating up.

"I-I thought you were pretty cute too.", Roukio admitted, rubbing the back of his brown hair, his amber eyes evading Jinora's, "B-But you could do much better than me..."

A silence followed between the two as they continued to watch over Republic City, they just stood there as the muffled music from the party could be heard in the distance.

"We should head back before they realize we are missing.", Roukio muttered, tearing his eyes away from the building he had only ever witness in ruins.

"Yeah...", Jinora slowly agreed, trying to process what she had just learned, "So... What happened to the child of Jason and Korra?"

At this Roukio let out a slight chuckle, "You are looking at him.", he said, with a slight smile, "My name is Roukio Skywalker."

* * *

As the two teens stepped back inside the living room, Bolin had taken over from Skywalker from recapping their adventure to the rest while Skywalker and Korra stood at the side.

The two quickly joined the group at the back unnoticed, at least that is what Roukio thought as he noticed Kai giving him a dirty side ways glance.

"So, the trouble begins when the Avatar is trapped in the Spirit World. This Worlds most evil villains realize that with Korra out of the way, the time is right to try to take out Jason Skywalker. So, the worst of the worst team up. They're led by... Zaheer, leader of the Red Lotus and master of the skies, a flying chaotic chaos machine! He's joined by Vaatu, the ultimate force of pure spirit evil in the universe. The biggest, meanest, scariest kite that ever flew!"

"Wait! Zaheer didn't team up with Vaatu.", Mako said suddenly, "How would that even happen?"

"How do you think?", Bolin said.

* * *

Four years ago, at the Tree of Time, Vaatu was still locked-up in his prison as his smartphone began to ring. Using one of his tendrils, he holds up the black phone to the places where his mouth and ears should be.

"Hello?", Vaatu asked.

"Hey. It's Zaheer.", the voice on the other side said.

"Oh. Hey, Zaheer.", the dark spirit responded

On the other side of the line, Zaheer had to do his best to suppress a laugh with a half-smile, "Glad I caught you at home.", he said slightly chuckles.

"Uh-huh. Very funny.", Vaatu said unamused, "Like I can leave this stupid tree."

"Hold on, I'll add Amon to the call.", Zaheer said.

A few short seconds later, a third voice spoke up, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Amon, or should we say Oaktan?", Vaatu said, much to the amusement of Zaheer.

"Yeah real original, Oaktan. It's just an anogram of your real name.", Zaheer added.

"It's Amon... I'm totally in for taking out Jason Sephiroth Skywalker.", Amon said, "He's way too powerful and awesome. But can we please not include..."

Unfortunately a fourth voice spoke up, much to the annoyance of Amon, Vaatu and Zaheer. "Not include who, Oaktan?", Unalaq asked.

 _"As in my brother?", Tonraq asked._

 _"The very same! The same diabolical but incredibly boring and unpopular sorcerer from the north, who's listening in on the other line!", Bolin commented on his story._

"I've spent my life trying to defeat the Dragon From Beyond, and I know just where to find him: With all the beautiful ladies!", Unalaq said through the phone.

 _"Yeah, Jason has a reputation as the Worlds greatest man whore... Uhm, I mean ladies' man.", Bolin commented, "If he wanted it, he could create his own Harem! It's one of the perks of being him."_

 _"Stop making me sound like I am a Marry Sue.", Skywalker said._

 _"But just earlier you called yourself Marry God Mode Sue.", Bolin pointed out._

 _"It's okay if I do it.", Skywalker muttered, "But your previous comment is kinda true."_

 _"The man whore part or the create your own Harem part?", Asami asked._

 _"...Please continue your story.", he said quickly._

Starting on his quest to bring his lost love back from the Spirit World, his two trusty companions Mako and Bolin by his side. Jason met the fetching heiress to the vast Sato fortune!"

 _"Is that suppose to be me?", Asami asked._

But the darkest moment is always right before the dawn! For at his lowest point, Jason sought advice from the man who once had wished for Jason's mother to be his fiery Fire Lady.

"Jason, there's only one thing for you to do if you want to save the Avatar and defeat the 'Fearsome Foursome'.", Zuko told Skywalker as they stood in the gardens of the Fire Nations capital, "You have to assemble the fighting-est airbender army of all time!"

But it turns out the airbender recruits are a sorry lot, so Skywalker brings them to a secret mountaintop training facility, where he teaches them the ancient art of dodging fruit and balancing on sticks.

Meanwhile, back with the Fearsome Foursome, Amon, Vaatu, and Zaheer where now in a group call, having finally ditched Unalaq from their group call.

"Okay, guys, I think we finally ditched him.", Amon said before they heard a laugh and Unalaq was back.

"Haha, very funny, I'm still on the line.", Unalaq said unamused, "So, about that evil plan to destroy Jason Skywalker."

One by one, Zaheer, Vaatu, and Amon all hung up their phone, leaving Unalaq alone. After a brief silence, the villain spoke up, "Hello? Anyone there?"

And with danger closing in, Asami realizes how much she fell in love with the powerful superhero.

 _"Your really are a chick magnet, aren't you Jason?", Zuko said amused._

 _"Just like his old man... and like his mother.", Marc commented._

 _"Oh please, he got that from Lily.", Zuko said back, "Even the girls wanted her."_

Skywalker gathers his airbender army to fight against the Fearsome Foursome and their army of Equalist and Red Lotus members.

"You don't need that spine.", Skywalker said, tearing off a Red Lotus member's spine, "It's holding your back."

Using his speed, he charged through more Red Lotus member's, ripping off their arms as he went, "I'm disarming you."

He then come face-to-face with Zaheer and the two began to stare each other down and circle around. "Oh-ho! Someone's coming up with oneliners now!", Zaheer said, "It's like you have your own videos on YouTube!"

Skywalker creates a telekinetic blast sending Zaheer flying backward, making him crash into another pillar of rock. He falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at Skywalker in the sky, before he charged at Zaheer, ramming him, and knocking him through another pillar.

Knowing that he stood no chance against this alien from beyond this World, Zaheer tried to fly away from Skywalker. The Red Lotus leader's eyes widened when he saw Skywalker using his Heat Vision to shoot machine gun-like blasts at him. Zaheer did his best to evade as much as he could, but he was hit in vulnerable but non-life threatening spots.

Zaheer tried to evade another barrage of Heat Vision before suddenly coming face-to-face with Skywalker, who punched him into a mountain side, making him recoils and crash to the ground.

As Zaheer recovers and looks up, Skywalker bursts through a pillar as he landed near. And as punishment to take away his true love, Skywalker took away Zaheer's bend... I mean turning him into wind, forever.

But Skywalker doesn't realize that the Universal Interplanetary Combination Zero-Hour—talk about a ticking clock—is almost upon him! And when Skywalker shoots his laser eyes at the evil Unalaq, the beams accidentally fly into the magic spirit doorway.

They bounce off Vaatu, setting him free. But when Vaatu is set free, the evil Unalaq, who has always been an annoyingly clingy person, is so close to Vaatu that they combine into one horrifying monster.

But our hero planned ahead of just this event, calling upon his Legacy Megazord, his ancestral weapon.

 _"...Am... Am I a Power Ranger now?", Skywalker said, his voice having a tone of surprise and hopefulness in it, "Can I be the red one?"_

 _"Sure, why not?", Bolin said, "Red, Green, White, hell you can even be the Pink one."_

The Megazord, piloted by Skywalker, and the evil Unavaatu fight toe-to-toe, zapping each other with their laser beams as they stomp around Republic City! It looks like the evil Unavaatu might win! But thankfully, Skywalker's love for Korra is so strong that he achieves a golden superform. Using the power of love and friendship, Skywalker turns Unavaatu into magic dust and sprays him into the sky.

And using his Golden God Superform, he ripped a hole right into the Spirit World and he saves the Avatar. They kiss, get married and had two beautiful children.

* * *

"The end!", Bolin proclaimed proudly as nearly everyone in the room, happily applauding the young Earthbender's story.

"Excellent story, Bolin.", Senna said, having joined the others in applauding the story, "Thought if I might give you some advice, there was never any real danger. The hero was nearly invincible and had like fifty different super powers."

"Well yeah...", Bolin muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "That's because he was bitten by a radioactive Superman."

"No, I wasn't.", Skywalker pointed out.

"Oh, right.", the young earthbender muttered, "Well yeah sure... He's invincible. But everyone else isn't..."

Skywalker turned away from the conversation when he felt Korra tug at his sleeve, a troubled look in her deep sky blue eyes, "Is something wrong?", he asked worriedly.

"You know what is wrong.", Korra said, anger sipping through her voice, "When were you going to tell me your dying? Am I really the last one to know?"

At this, Skywalker's amber eyes widen with surprise, "Who told you..."

"Asami told me... She thought you already had spoken with me about it...", Korra answered his question, glaring at him with a hurtful expression in her eyes, hurt that while she always confide in him, he thought about keeping this a secret from her.

At this, he gently took her hand as he stared to the floor, avoiding her eyes, "I haven't told you yet Korra, because it would be the hardest of them all.", Skywalker explained, still looking at the floor, "I was building up the courage to do it."

"We have to fix this. Maybe go to the Northern Water Tribe to heal you in using the ...", Korra said, gripping his hand, but she stopped talking when she noticed him shaking his head.

"No, Korra. I have gone over this for nearly four years...", he told her, "This isn't a battle I am going to win..."

A moment of silence fell between the two, both staring at the floor now as Korra tried to process it.

"Jason... Do you still love me?", Korra asked.

Without speaking a word, Skywalker looked up, placing his free hand around Korra's waist, pulling her closer he slammed his mouth onto hers. Their mouths moved in sync and she licked his lower lip.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **I am currently working on the Prequel to this story named: 'Avatar Heroes: Tale of A Lily'. But I am having some trouble to decide when it would start or how Lily will meet Aang and such.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	62. Chapter 62: Silence Before The Storm

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. Sorry for the delay but I have been a bit busy (with the new Mass Effect and eleven days after that Persona 5 came out), but** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Of course Asami could have a kid with Jason (if he doesn't die that is).**

 **transfomerhero1998: Thanks, happy to hear it. I hope the prequel will be interesting. Yeah... It sucks to be Korra at the moment... and I will try to keep it up.**

 **N** **ow on to the story content shall we.**

* * *

"Are you certain this is the location.", Morgenstern asked, looking over his shoulder to look at Amon and Byron, standing on a hill overlooking a path leading deep inside the mountain range with Republic City in the distance under the moonlight.

"Positive. These are the coordinates of the prison containing Zaheer.", Amon said, standing on Morgenstern's right side.

"Then we shall see.", Morgenstern said, kneeling down until his finger tips caressed the ground, touching as much of the rough ground as he could, until he finally stopped, his hand pressed flat against the ground.

"It's here.", Morgenstern said standing up to his full height, holding out his hand, the entire mountain range began to shake as massive fissures began to appear.

With a stream of dust, rocks and earth shot into the air as a box was among it, with a loud crash it came to a stop right in front of the trio. "Good job Amon. You did not disappoint.", Morgenstern said as he watched the stone door slid open and White Lotus members came stumbling out of it.

"W-What happened?", said one as he and his fellow members stood up.

"I don't know... But Republic Police should be here in less then five minutes...", one of them said, before spotting Morgenstern standing there, "S-Skywalker, thank the spirits you..."

But than man never got to finish his sentence, as he was violently thrown against a nearby rock formation, leaving a crimson splatter of blood as his limb body slid down to the ground.

"Less than five minutes before reinforcement arrives.", Morgenstern noted, before getting a arrogant smirk, "That is plenty of time.", with one swift movement, he appeared in front of the group of White Lotus, before they could react crushing one of their wind pipes with a lightning fast jab to the throat, before swinging around and sending two others crashing into the rock formation.

Two White Lotus members bend fire at Morgenstern from behind, but he fired two dark blue lighting like streams from his eyes, bending around him to intercept the streams of fire and disintegrating the remaining White Lotus members in less than a second.

Looking over his handiwork, Morgenstern flexed his hand, "It seems I have become quite rusty.", he noted much to the surprise of Amon, as the man turned to them, "Grab Zaheer and bring him to me."

The two went inside and soon came back with Zaheer, wearing dark grey prison rags and sporting shoulder length gray hair and a large beard. Heavy chains connected his arms.

Upon reaching Morgenstern, who was waiting with his hands in his pockets, Amon and Byron force the former Red Lotus leader on his knees.

"Look what has happened to you.", Morgenstern said before kneeling himself, allowing his appearance to take its effect on Zaheer.

"Skywalker, no... Your not Skywalker.", Zaheer said, looking into the man's unusual blue eyes.

"My eyes gave it away didn't they. My name is Morgenstern and I have a proposition for you.", Morgenstern said, "I want you to join me Zaheer. Help me with my plan. Once I have my revenge nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see this World return to the way it should be."

Standing up to his full height, Morgenstern grabs a hold of Zaheer's wrist, and twists it around, away from him and turning him around. Zaheer is grabbed by his neck, as Morgenstern moves his hand from Zaheer's wrist to his forehead, placing his thumb in the center, Zaheer's face contorted in fear as a dark swirling mist enters his forehead.

Morgenstern lets go of Zaheer, who collapses weakly onto the ground. Morgenstern looks down at Zaheer who attempts to get up, but suddenly send a stream of air out of his hands, making him crash back to the ground before Morgenstern's feet. "Wha... What did you do to me?", Zaheer asked.

"I have restored your greatness. Now two paths are open to you. You can join me and help my in my revenge against Skywalker.", Morgenstern said, with a gesture of his hand, he removed Zaheer's chains, before extanding his hand, "Or you can go your own way."

"If your going after that alien...", Zaheer asked, pondering his options, "... Then count me in."

At this Morgenstern slightly smirked as the Red Lotus member accepted his hand, the four disappearing in dark smoke before Republic Police force could arrive.

* * *

The night went on on Air Temple Island, the rest of the party was spent with friends and family. Just enjoying each other company, but soon enough everyone that didn't live on the island headed home, one by one, while Tonraq, Senna and Kya, went to their rooms on the island.

But Korra was sitting on the ledge on Air Temple Island, looking towards the horizon, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Korra? You out here?", a voice asked.

Korra turns her head toward the voice and wipes away her tears as Skywalker comes walking towards her.

"You okay?", Skywalker asked worriedly, kneeling down next to her.

"Just when I think things are going to be normal, I find out my boyfriend is going to die.", Korra said, a hint of anger in her voice, "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry... I should have told you...", Skywalker admitted, looking at the ground, as he sat down next to her.

The two sat in silence, as they listened to the sound of waves crashing on the shores, staring at the horizon.

"So...", she said slowly, not looking at each other, "How long... How long do you still have?"

He didn't directly gave answer, he just kept looking towards horizon, "Six months... A year at most...", he admitted, "The events at Remnant have taken its toll on me..."

At this, the young Avatar looked surprised at him, "It was on a World called Remnant that I learned that weapons and gas made of Hard Mundus Light is capable of nullifying my super strength and speed and weapons made of it can actually hurt me... When I fought an threat to the entire World, I fought her on a place filled with the stuff. It really shortened my remaining life span."

At this Korra finally looked up to see him in his amber eyes, "... You fought against a woman like that, with pretty much your equivalent of Kryptonite around you and still won?... Your really amazing, you know that.", she said with a sad smile.

"I am only amazing because of the people around me...", he said with an equally sad smile, "I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and helped you recover... I should have told you how I felt..."

"And what would you have said...", Korra asked.

"The thought of losing you... I can't stand it. The Worlds will just keep going. Everything will come around again. But you and I... We will never happen again. Us.", he told her, his voice cracking, "...Nothing could be worse than the thought of living in a World without you in it."

A far larger and tenser silence followed, as the two just sat there. After some time, Korra rested her head on his shoulder, a sense of warmth coming over her.

"Wait. Morgenstern also infected me with that Life Fiber thing. Doesn't that mean?...", she began, her eyes widening in fear.

"No, you were infected with a different strain, but I can't sense or see any signs of it being still inside of you... I think Raava might have purged it entirely from your body.", he said, trying to reassure her that she wouldn't be following him into the next life any time soon.

She let out a relieved sigh upon hearing this, until she realized what he just said, "See any signs?... What, you used your X-ray vision to look inside of me?", she asked and he gave a nod, "Have you also used it to see me naked?"

"Of course. I have seen all my female friends naked.", Skywalker told her plainly, "What? I am still a guy."

A deep sigh escaped him, as all the happy times he had with Korra, Asami, with everyone came over him. They continue to sit that way for a time, on the place they had sat so many times since they had known each other.

"You know I thought about how I wanted to plan out the remaining time I have left.", he said as they watched the moon rise, Korra sighs but doesn't leave her current position.

"When have we ever had a plan?", she asked, making him slightly chuckle, "So what were you planning."

"I am planning to spend the remaining time with you and Asami.", Skywalker said gently, "Remember how we were planning that vacation some time back? Maybe we could do it now."

"Really?", Korra asks sounding a tad excited. He nod to her and she smiled faintly, "That sounds wonderful."

"There is only one thing we need to do before we go.", he said, for the first in a long time, he had a hopeful smile on his face, "Remember that my dad said he had something important to tell me, but it could wait until we saved everyone from Byron? Well... it seems his wife, is pregnant."

At this, Korra's blue eyes widen as she looked at him, "What? Your going to get a little sibling?"

"It's going to be a baby girl... I am going to have a sister... Never had one before.", Skywalker said, a sheepish smile on his face, "They are going to call her Gia, after dad's mom."

"That... That's a nice name.", Korra said softly, "Do you think?... If we could get to that point... You know..."

"Us? Settling down, having little Jason's, Korra's and Asami's? Probably.", he said, thinking of a future that was now beyond his reach, "Don't think I would have made a good dad though."

"I think you would have made a great dad.", she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Think about how proud your kids would have been telling everyone their dad is Jason Skywalker."

At this, he gave a slight chuckle, "If you think they would be proud of that, think about what they would say when their mother is THE Avatar Korra.", he said back, giving a playful shuf.

"No one picking on them on the playground.", she chuckled.

They heard footsteps coming towards them and saw that it was Jinora and Roukio, stepping out of the bushes.

"Oh, hey guys.", Roukio said.

"Sorry, you two, but this make out spot is taken.", Skywalker said as the two stood up, sharing a slight smirk with Korra as the two young teens got a blush on their faces.

"It's not like that...", Jinora muttered, holding her upper arm in embarrassment.

"Stop teasing them Jason. This is the best make out spot on Air Temple Island.", Korra said, crossing her arms as her mind began to wonder, "Secluded, nicely hidden away, even enough that you could get away with having sex."

"Believe me, she is speaking from experience.", Skywalker said, gesturing with his head to Korra, "She screams like a dragon being murdered."

"Whoa! Whoa!", Roukio said, holding up his hands, "Awkward!"

Skywalker rolled his eyes at this, "You teens are so finicky. How will you ever learn how to pleasure each other unless you talk about it?"

At this the young male teen placed his finger tips in his ears, "Not listening! La la la la la!", he said loudly.

"S-So anyway, Marc and Asami are looking for you.", Jinora said, her fae as red as a tomato, "Something about a visit?"

The other two nodded, before heading back to the temple.

"...How do you know the sound of a dragon being murdered?", Korra asked, looking at her boyfriend as they walked past the two young teens.

"There was this incident in Equestria a few years back. It's a long story.", Skywalker said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"...I'm not sure if your serious or not.", Korra said wide eyes, "And that worries me."

As the two walked out of earshot, Jinora and Roukio let out deep sigh's, both embarrassed by what Skywalker and Korra had said.

"I-I guess that is what Bolin meant with sharing a wall... So either he's great in bed or she just liked to agree with him a lot. Loudly, and a lot.", Jinora said with an awkward smile, as Roukio placed his hand on his face, "Is something the matter?"

"No child should have the image of their parents having sex in their head.", Roukio said, closing his eyes, "No matter the timeline..."

"But still... Your going to have an aunt.", Jinora said, rubbing his shoulder, "Speaking of parents... Shouldn't Korra be pregnant by now?"

"It would be too early to notice.", Roukio muttered, removing his hand from his face, "I could hardly be called a child at this point. I am not even sure if everything will be the same."

* * *

Arriving back at Morgenstern's skyscraper, more specifically his office, the man himself sat down in his large leather chair, turning it around, away from his followers and to overlook the city down below.

"Now tell me Byron. How long ist it until we have achieved phase two?", Morgenstern asked, slouching in his chair.

The young man nodded, his black hair shaking, "The city has been converted about 51%, my lord. Virtually every existing United Nations soldiers stationed in Republic and Republic Police forces have been infected.", he said, as a holographic diagram appeared over the window, "At this rate we will be able to begin our assault in less than two days."

"That is good. Speaking of our plans. Zaheer I would like you to go join an assault on Air Temple Island. While I don't mind if you take out other Airbenders but the main goal will be to kill the waterbender going by the name Roukio there.", Morgenstern told him.

"You... You wish me to attack a temple where Skywalker will be?", Zaheer asked, a slight tone of fear in his voice.

At this Morgenstern let out a chuckle, leaning his head on his hand, "Neither Jason Skywalker nor Avatar Korra will be there. They will be visiting another World with Morgenstern to see his pregnant wife.", he said, turning his chair around to face his inner circle, "And your not going alone. I have another member join you."

At this the door opened, and young man in a black outfit and a red cape stepped in, his appearance starling Byron, Amon and Zaheer. "Me and Roukio Skywalker have a score to settle.", the young man said, his eyes glowing red.

* * *

In another World, Skywalker, Korra and Asami were following Marc up to the front of a relatively large house located at a beach.

"Your dad has a pretty cool house.", Asami said as he unlocked the front door.

"It's the house were me and Lily wanted to settle down...", Marc told them opening the door to let them in.

As they stepped in the hallway, they could see light coming what they assumed was the living room.

"Marc, is that you?", a female voice said.

"No, it's the milkman.", Marc said as the trio followed him into the living room.

Stepping into the living room, where on the couch was a woman laying down, with very light-blonde hair tied back in a lose bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses.

She wears a simple purple shirt, her belly swollen obviously showing her pregnancy, black slack pants and bare feet.

The woman had been watching TV, Marc placed a kiss on the top of her head, "How is it going with my bae and my daughter?", he asked.

"We are doing fine.", she said, "So how did Jason's trial go? Did they got their asses out of their heads and excused him?"

"Why don't you ask him?", the father said, the woman looked over the couch and upon seeing the young man, she got a bright smile.

With some trouble she tried to get up. "Wait, let me help you.", Marc said, but the woman laughed it off.

"Marc, I am pregnant, not helpless.", she said, standing up with a little help from her husband and she walked over to Skywalker, giving him a hug, "It's good to see you again, Jason."

"Good to see you too, Professor Goodwitch.", Skywalker said.

"Jason, we aren't at Beacon anymore and I am not your teacher anymore.", she lightly scolded him, "Just call me Glynda."

"Sorry Pro... Glynda. Force of habit.", Skywalker said, "As for the trial. I got off, are you surprised?"

"That's good to hear.", she said and as they parted, the blonde woman saw Korra and Asami standing behind him, "How who are those."

Korra and Asami introduced themselves, and the woman introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch. "So your the Korra, Jason had been wangsting about during his time at Beacon?"

"Jason has been wangsting?", Asami said amused looking at her boyfriend who let out a groan as they sat down on another couch as Glynda joined Marc on the other.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	63. Chapter 63: Dark Skywalker

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Good to hear.**

 **transfomerhero1998: Thank you for the compliment.**

 **N** **ow on to the story content shall we, also there is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

After saying goodbye to Marc and Glynda, the three had decided to call it a night, but instead of going back to the Air Temple, they headed to Skywalker's place on his home World.

"How can you afford a place like this?", Asami asked, as she looked out of the window leading to the balcony and the pool, enjoying the beautiful view over the town down below.

"Well there was this dragon a few years ago...", Skywalker explained from the kitchen as he whipped something up for them to eat, "Then I had this friend of mine make investments for me."

"Does this friend go by the name McGrath?", Asami asked, walking over to the TV and began to scroll through Skywalker's movie collection.

"The very same.", Skywalker said, as he added some spice into the pan, "Though his real name is..."

He stopped mid sentence when he felt his head being squished between two soft mounts, Skywalker looked up in surprise and there was Korra, her brown hair wet from the bath she just taken and was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Korra, please stop.", Skywalker said.

"Why, am I doing something wrong?", she asked with a playful smirk.

"You are squishing my head and that means that I can't cook which means you and Asami will have to wait longer for your food.", he told her.

"I hate it when your right.", Korra muttered.

"Which is all the time...", Skywalker said with a smirk, but it disappeared when he felt another set of breast press against his chest.

Much to his surprise he found Asami looking up to him, "We could wait to eat and just go back to your bedroom.", she suggested, before whispering into his ear, "And have fun."

He was slightly surprised at the suggestion before Asami turned off the electric stove, "Besides I have a surprise for you and Korra.", before she and Korra dragged him downstairs.

* * *

Once they arrived at his bedroom, the girls began to make out in turn with Skywalker, having already discarded enough clothing to leave them in their underwear.

They plowed down on the bed, Korra on top of Skywalker with Asami behind her, who made out with her dark skin as Skywalker did with Korra's mouth, who was already shivering from their gentle touch on her face and neck.

Skywalker trail his lips to the space between Korra's breasts and start kissing the spaces in and around them. From behind Korra, Asami was cupping the two sweating balloons in her hands as Skywalker start kissing the hardened nipples through the thin soft light blue fabric.

Using her teeth, Asami skillfully unhooked Korra's bra, setting her breasts free. "Asami got skills.", Skywalker said with a smirk as he began to suck on Korra's two dark nipples.

"N-No fair... You two ganging up on me...", Korra moaned, enjoying the squeezes and pulls and tugs on her melons, along with her boyfriends tongue slithering around the buds.

"That's because your moans are just so cute.", Asami whispered in her ear, before liking her ear lobe, "Now you two play nice, I will go get the surprise."

With that she let go if Korra's breasts and retreated into Skywalker's walk in closet.

"Wonder what it is.", Skywalker muttered before Korra pressed her breast in his face.

"Shut up and continue what you were doing, my little dragon.", Korra commanded him, and he happily obliged.

Skywalker trailed from the chest towards a new place to go, his lips tickled her toned stomach, resulting in a few giggles that mixed with her moans as he also licked her belly button.

"Okay, I am back.", the voice of Asami said.

The two turned around to see Asami standing in the door way, now completely naked except wearing a blue strap on.

"You have become a lot kinkier over the last three years...", Skywalker mutter as he watched his other girlfriend sexily walk over to them, a bottle of lubricant, "It isn't going to enter me is it?"

"I am rich. I am suppose to have eccentric taste.", Asami said, beginning to coat her strap on with lubricant, pouring a generous amount on the tip, before beginning to spread it by stroking it, "And who knows? The night is still young."

"Who can argue with that logic?", Korra breathed, feeling her boyfriend strip her off her underwear, feeling the tip of his erect penis brush against he entrance of her vagina, while Asami rubbed some lubricant at her back entrance.

"Ready?", Skywalker asked.

"Bring it.", Korra responded, and with they the two pressing easily into her, "Ooooh, this feels good!", she relishing the feeling of being filled.

Skywalker and Asami grinned, her hands finding their way onto Korra's hip so that she had a good hold. Drawing back, they began to thrust into her at a medium pace, getting a loud moan from Korra and Asami.

As his shaft rubbed along her soft inner walls. The trio let themselves be lost in the pleasure of their sex, not hearing Skywalker's phone ringing.

* * *

Over at Air Temple Island, the skies above become covered in dark clouds. Mako and Bolin where standing outside.

"That is rather ominous.", Bolin muttered, looking at the darkened sky above.

"No, it's not.", Mako said, "It's just going to rain."

"But the weather report claimed it would be sunny the entire week.", the younger brother said.

"Weather report is bullshit.", the older brother said, just as the blacked skies, puddles of black ooze dripped, which once they hit the ground transformed into the same Corrupted that had guarded the Compound.

"That's not normal...", Bolin said, as a horde of the Corrupted began to charge. Combining their attacks of fire and earth, the two brothers fought against the seemingly endless horde.

Behind them, a group of Corrupted combined their attack to unleash a stream of purplish energy at the two, "Oh, crap.", Mako said calmly but something landed in front of them, blocking the incoming attack with his katana.

"Seems we got here just in time.", a young man with silver hair said to a young woman with short black hair.

* * *

On the other side of the Island, Tenzin creates an air dome to protect his family and Roukio. "Tenzin, get your family out of here, I'll cover you.", Roukio said, but much to his surprise, Tenzin stepped forward himself.

"Stand back, Roukio. I got this.", Tenzin said as a Corrupted fires a tendril at the Airbending Master, but he airbends the tentacle down and steps forward to continues attack on the horde.

Two Corrupted fire tendrils at Tenzin, who once again deflects them with airbending, knocking them against the wall of Air Temple.

Tenzin felt a rush of wind coming towards him, barely evading the attack to see that it was Zaheer, clean shaven and wearing a black version of the outfit he wore when fighting Skywalker.

"Zaheer!", Jinora said, ready to join the fight, but Tenzin stopped her.

"No, leave this one to me.", Tenzin said, stepping foreward, taking his stance while he and Zaheer circled each other.

"I am here for the boy, but I have to admit I have been looking forward to this rematch.", Zaheer said, with a slight smirk, "Can't promise you will survive this fight."

"Indeed, but last time I checked, you needed the help from your Red Lotus friends to beat me.", Tenzin told him, "This is for what you did to Korra and Jason.", as their air duel began.

Jinora and Roukio began to rush at the horde of Corrupted, utilizing their airbending and waterbending to fend them off, until a stream of Heat Vision came from above them, disintegrating the Corrupted on impact.

"Jason!", Jinora said hopeful, and indeed above them, casting a shadow was the form of Skywalker.

He landed on the ground, and Jinora walked up to him, "Nice outfit, but you have to help my dad.", Jinora began.

Roukio's amber eyes widen in fear when he took notice what Skywalker was wearing. Black form fitting armor uniform with white boots, and a dark crimson red cape connected to his shoulders.

"Jinora! Stay back!", he said in a panic, but before she could react, Jinora was grabbed by the throat and lifted up in the air.

"Good to see you. Roukio Skywalker.", Dark Skywalker said with a smug smirk, "I have to thank you for leading me to the past. Now I have a whole new set of Worlds to destroy. I have been thinking of a wonderful present for you. Shall I give you despair."

Roukio attempted to charge at Dark Skywalker only to be send to the ground by his swift kick, before the same white boot slammed into he back, pinning him to the ground.

"I hope you appreciate this gift. Everything that happens from this point is on your head. The skies will rain fire. The oceans will boil. The streets will run red with the blood of billions.", Dark Skywalker continued tightening his grip on Jinora, "Only then, after your last pitiful human is extinguished. Will I end your life."

Jinora let out a scream as the man in black was send back by a sudden blast of air.

Grinding across the ground, Dark Skywalker let out a smirk, "Yes. Quite feisty. But your feelings betray you.", Dark Skywalker said, evading a combined assault from water and air, "You have some misplaced affection for this young man. He has as well. On the past self of his mother figure. You got quite the Oedipus Complex."

Jinora and Roukio continued their assault, but Dark Skywalker elegantly evaded the attacks, his cape floating around him, while he easily blocked and moving around all of the attacks send his way.

"But I wonder Jinora.", Dark Skywalker continued, holding up his arm to intercept an attack from Roukio, holding it in place, "Has he told you. Do you know."

"Do I know what?", Jinora asked, sending a stream of air at the monster from her feet.

Dark Skywalker respond by breaking off his engagement with Roukio and side step the attack. "That he let you die?"

Enraged, Roukio burst off, forging his waterbending in favor of his fathers abilities, intending to punch Dark Skywalker, but he narrowly managed to evade the attacks. Dark Skywalker blast at him with a stream of Heat Vision, which the young man managing to counter with his own, but he was send into the ground by the clashing energy.

With a thud, he rolled to his side evading the attacking fist from Dark Skywalker, Jinora use airbending to blast a statue at Dark Skywalker, who knocks it away like it's nothing and sending another Heat Vision blast at her.

Jinora leaps under the attack, and blast another stream of air.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Dark Skywalker failed to react in time and was flung across courtyard and smashing into a wall. He quickly recovered and countered with an stream of Heat Vision but Roukio managed to get her out of the way.

Dark Skywalker closed the distance, effortlessly forced the two on the defense, Jinora evades with a backflip, before landing a air kick into his ribs.

Smirking he tanked the attack and grabbing Roukio before flying him up into the air. Feeling the hand crush his throat, Roukio looked defiantly into Dark Skywalker's eyes.

"It's unfortunate you thought you could change the future. Only few are strong enough to fight the threads of destiny.", Dark Skywalker said, as they were now floating high above Air Temple Island.

"Destiny my ass!", Roukio shouted, "The question that has haunted since I got here has been answered: The future is not fixed!"

At this Dark Skywalker let out an not entirely sane cackle, "Very good. Fine words before I send you to your father and mother.", suddenly, the grip on Roukio's throat lessened when another arm gripped Dark Skywalker's, who had an expression on his face that Roukio had never seen.

Ever since Roukio could remember, Dark Skywalker always had a smug, confidently expression on his face, knowing he is the most powerful being, an unstoppable force of nature with no opposition.

But now there was an expression of real fear on his face as he was staring into the face of Jason Skywalker.

"Get the hell away from my son.", Skywalker growled, delivering a swift punch to the face sending Roukio lose as Dark Skywalker was send crashing into the city.

Roukio began to fall, but found himself quickly being catches by Asami wearing her Power Armor, who quickly brought him back to the ground, where Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and Jinora were waiting for them.

"Thank goodness your alright.", Jinora said, pulling him into a hug.

"I am fine... Where is Zaheer?", Roukio asked, wrapping his own arms around her, before letting go under the watchful eye of Tenzin.

"He fled as soon as he saw you three arrive from a Rift.", Tenzin said.

"Alright... Where are the corrupted?", Roukio asked, the courtyard showed sign of battle.

"There was this silver haired guy and a black haired girl. They helped us fought them off before charging after Zaheer.", Mako explained, "As for who they are... I heard her call him Izzy."

* * *

Over at the ruins of old Downtown, Dark Skywalker recovered to see Skywalker just landing close the the crater he was laying in.

"Your wearing my face, so you can take it, can't you, big man?", Skywalker said, and with a single punch, Dark Skywalker was send through multiple buildings.

Dark Skywalker recovers delivering a massive punch, but Skywalker intercepts it, causing a huge shockwave. Skywalker delivers a heavy punch to Dark Skywalker's abdomen and follows up with a ferocious kick, one that sends him flying through Republic City.

Dark Skywalker stops himself mid-air, but before he can counter-attack, Skywalker attacks from behind, proceeding to kick his dark counterpart off into a nearby forest, and then gives chase.

The evil counterpart send Skywalker soaring with a blast of Heat Vision straight to the face. He gives chase once again and the two end up in a mountainous area, surrounded by large rock formations.

Skywalker and Dark Skywalker charge at each other and their punches collide, sending out an Earth-shattering shock wave before shot a stream of Heat Vision against each other, the two beams colliding in mid-air, struggling for dominance.

"How is this possible.", Dark Skywalker said, struggling under the pressure, "After everything I did to have this body. How can you still be more powerful."

"Thanks to my friends I carry within me the most powerful might of all.", Skywalker declared, as his Heat Vision overpower Dark Skywalker's, a large explosion erupted.

Dark Skywalker was now laying defeated at his feet as a slow sarcastic clap was heard.

"A truly marvelous display.", Morgenstern said as he approached the two Skywalker's, "Even while battling to keep your mind you still fight like the warrior you always where."

"Morgenstern.", Skywalker said, charging at his arc-nemesis, but suddenly felt his body freeze up.

"No. Its not yet time for that. Our battle as inevitable as always is premature.", Morgenstern said, raising up his hand, "More powerful than a locomotive and just about as subtle. It's a good thing you have my Life Fiber in you or else I wouldn't be able to do this."

"I came to give you a warning. This time no more games. I'm just here to close up shop.", Morgenstern told him, "There are only two ways this is going to end Jason Skywalker. Either you die or we both do. But before that I will make sure you get the best seat in the house for Armageddon."

And with that Morgenstern and Dark Skywalker disappeared into dark blue smoke and Skywalker felt his body being released.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	64. Chapter 64: Your Future Ends Here

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes. After this it will be the final chapter and of course the epilogue. Anyways** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: I thought you would, happy to hear it.**

 **gemm1mt: Thank you!**

 **Avatar Vegeta: It was heavily inspired by it. I wanted to use a scene similar to it since the end of Book 1 and it isn't the first time I was inspired by Superman, seeing as he is my favorite superhero. Still happy you liked it.**

 **Guest: Inspired by it, the meaning behind Superman's fight and Skywalker's are completely different. Superman was pretending to have lost control while Skywalker actually lost it when he thought Korra had died. Happy to hear you liked it.**

 **N** **ow on to the story content shall we.**

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the courtyard of Air Temple Island after the attack of Zaheer, Dark Skywalker and their army of Corrupted.

Roukio was getting checked up for any wounds he might have gotten in his scuffle with Dark Skywalker, but he seemed to be no worse for wear. They were now waiting for Skywalker to return, but as they did they heard the roar of a dragon.

Looking up, they saw that it was Zuko riding Druk towards them. The moment the red dragon landed, Zuko jumped off with a surprising grace for his age.

"I heard Air Temple Island was under attack. I came as soon as I dropped of Izumi.", he explained, but saw that everyone was alright, "Wait, where is Jason."

It was a voice from above that spoke, "I am here.", and with a soft thud, Skywalker landed in front of them.

"We are in some deep shit.", Skywalker said, turning to everyone, "Morgenstern is back, he's got a body of his own.", but he was interrupted by a slow sarcastic clap.

Looking up they saw five figures standing on the roof. Morgenstern, was the one who was clapping his hands, as on his side stood, Zaheer, Amon, Byron and Dark Skywalker.

"Good to see you. Jason Skywalker.", Morgenstern spoke.

"You know him?", Asami asked.

"Yes, he is the monster that killed me.", Skywalker warned, the others nodded.

"Let's settle this.", Korra declared.

"What a shame... and here I thought we could be friends.", Morgenstern mocked as the other four chuckled.

"So this is him...", Bolin said, turning to Skywalker, "Are all the horrible stories about him true?"

"Why yes. Young earthbender.", Morgenstern said, "All the terrible and horrible things your 'hero' claimed I did. All completely true."

"Like how Darth Vader killed Luke Skywalker's father?", Bolin asked, gaining a surprised look from nearly everyone.

"That is also true. From a certain point of view.", Morgenstern explained, "But my. I thought you couldn't top the Harmonic Heroes or those school kids from Remnant. But you always manage to surprise me Jason Skywalker. What a pathetic bunch of misfits. And look Fire Lord Zuko is here as well. How old you have become."

"Am I suppose to know you?", Zuko asked, staring into those abnormal eyes belonging to a man who sounded like he knew him.

"I guess you don't know.", Morgenstern said, a hunt of amusement in his voice, "Jason never told any of you about what I am beyond my title and moniker of Heavens Dark Harbinger or Dark Messiah."

"And we should care about who you are?", Korra asked.

"You should.", Morgenstern said, "For one. It was I who killed every Keyblade Knight, Master, Apprentice and Youngone in existence."

At this Zuko gave a satisfied smirk, "That's where your wrong. You failed to kill Marc.", he told him.

But instead of a scowl or frown, Morgenstern merely gave a amused smile, "How little you know.", he said, "Would you like to know how I led my army of Corrupted in my assault on Sky Temple Divium. How I killed Lily Skywalker?"

A shock went through the group, upon hearing this claim, Korra and Asami looked at Skywalker, who retained his calm expression.

"You... Killed Lily?", Zuko asked.

"Would you like me to recount how I pierced her chest with my weapon. How she bled on the ground as she begged for mercy.", Morgenstern said, taking joy in the rage he could see in Zuko's golden eyes.

"Shut up!"

But it wasn't Zuko who yelled, but Skywalker, "Don't believe a word he is saying!", Skywalker said, stepping forward, "My mother fought and resisted you until the very end. And when she was laying on the floor, she laughed as you failed in finding the baby you came to kill."

At this Morgenstern raised an eyebrow, "Did I hit a nerve. Careful with that temper of yours Jason Skywalker. You wouldn't want to lose it and kill again."

"Only thing I am going to kill is the monster standing in front of me.", Skywalker told him, "Now are you going to fight me or have you come to monologue your nonsense all day about how your a omnicidal maniac with a god complex and how your going to kill everything I love? It's difficult to tell with you sometimes and frankly its get repetitive."

"Don't. Mock. me.", Morgenstern warned him, gesturing to the group, "In one hour. I will unleash my full might on Republic City and we will fight to the death. After this night. There will be no more saviors. No more hope. No more Skywalker's."

"Indeed.", Skywalker said defiantly, "This will be our final battle. You and me, Morgenstern... One more fight."

"No.", Morgenstern said, "When the dust settles and the light dies. Only I will be left standing." with that, the group disappeared in dark blue smoke.

"I hope you have a plan this time?", Mako asked Skywalker.

"Mako, when have our plans actually worked?", Skywalker asked, turning to look at the others, "We plan, we go in and all hell breaks lose."

"He's got a point.", Asami admitted, just as they heard the roaring of thunder in the distance.

"He is preparing... He is manipulating the weather to blot out the sun... You sure love your theatrics.", Skywalker mumbled to himself.

"He can do that?", Tenzin asked a little worried.

"That and much more. Morgenstern is in reality far stronger than any legend you might have heard about him.", Skywalker told them, as he began to think, "We are going to need know where he is going to stage his assault from."

"I believe we can help with that."

Turning around they saw two people came walking up to them. The first was a tall young woman. She had an angular face, with short dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and she was dressed in a white uniform.

The young man next to her was a head taller than her, almost as tall as Skywalker. He was dressed in a white trench coat, over a form fitting black shirt, showing off his muscular body. His lower body was dressed in dark blue pants, tucked in a pair of black boots. He had white hair modeled into a bowl cut as well as yellow eyes.

"Yu Narukami?", Skywalker asked surprised.

"You don't remember me?", the young man asked with a frown.

"Of course, I do.", Skywalker said, extending his hand, "Its good to see you again, Makoto."

The young man was silent for a moment, "So you met my brother when he used our mother's name?", he said, accepting the handshake, "Doesn't matter. My name is Izanagi Ryu."

"Satsuki Kiryuin.", the young woman introduced herself.

"Hey, those two helped us during the attack.", Bolin said, looking at Skywalker, "They are okay."

"Well last time we met, we destroyed a school building.", Skywalker told them.

"When did that happen?", Korra asked.

"Back when I attended Beacon. It's a long story.", he explained, before turning back to the two, "You said you could help us find Morgenstern?"

"Yes. After the attack, Izanagi traced his energy signature back to the tall skyscraper downtown.", Satsuki explained.

"He use Sato Tower as a base?", Asami asked offended.

"No, he occupies the tall one.", Satsuki said, gesturing to the second tower, which was about a floor or two taller than Asami's tower, "He always had to compensate for something."

"Well, now we can make a plan of attack.", Korra said.

"Are we all ready? Once we leave, there is no return.", Skywalker said, "This will be the end of Morgenstern."

"How do you know Morgenstern won't return this time?", Izanagi asked.

"Because he has no more Vaults of Power left.", the black haired young man explained.

"Vault of Power?... You mean he has more of them?", Zuko asked.

"In total he had stored fifteen Vaults scattered around the Worlds, some containing artifacts of power, others contain a Vessel of Power, something where he placed a bit of his own power inside. This allowed him to keep an anchor into this World, in the off-chance he died.", Skywalker explained.

"Is that what you have been doing these past three years?", Mako asked, looking at his amber eyed friend, "You went looking for those Vaults to find these Vessels of Power? To destroy them?"

"Its... one of the reasons. The other one was to try and find a cure...", Skywalker admitted, "But finding these Vaults takes time. Morgenstern might have kept a database in which World they are, but not precisely where they are on that World. For now Morgenstern only has one Vessel of Power left."

"So wait. Morgenstern has placed pieces of himself inside these Vessels, so even if he is killed, he won't die?", Bolin asked, looking around the room, "Who does he think he is, Voldemort? He pretty much made Horcruxes!"

"... Except Vessels don't mutilate his soul.", Skywalker told him, "Or turn him into some snake man thing."

* * *

As the group disperse to prepare for the upcoming battle, Skywalker was about to leave and prepare as well when Izanagi spoke to him, "Mind if I take a walk with you? There are a few things I need to talk with you about.", the silver haired young man said.

"Sure, let's talk.", Skywalker said.

The two walked outside, began to walk courtyard.

"I don't know if you remember, but we fought before.", Izanagi began as the two came to a stop.

"I rarely forget anyone.", Skywalker said, "But I remember that you were wearing a white mask."

"That was a part of Satsuki's plan to keep the student body under control.", Izanagi explained, "With it I was more than a human, I was a symbol of Satsuki's authority."

"I see... I also remember student council pres having longer hair.", Skywalker reminisce.

"It was a way to show her beginning a new chapter in her life.", Izanagi explained, before moving his hand in his coat before holding out what appeared a long dark grey hilt.

Upon seeing it, Skywalker recognized it right away, "Where did you get that?", he asked, accepting the hilt.

"It was used by someone from my World.", Izanagi explained, as the older young man looked lovingly at the hilt as if it was a long lost friend.

"I don't know what to say... Thank you, Izanagi.", Skywalker said.

"There is no need for that.", Izanagi said, "I don't know how, but when I was at my lowest point, you reached out to me and gave me the means to defeat my enemies and protect the ones I cherish."

"I... Remember that.", Skywalker said with a smile smile.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you.", Izanagi began, "I don't want Morgenstern to be able to use that fact to might make you feel that you can't trust me."

"You can tell me anything.", he said, "I doubt anything you will tell me would surprise me."

"Morgenstern is my father.", Izanagi said.

Skywalker's eyes went wide from shock and surprise as he looked at Izanagi, "What!?"

"He and my mom, they did it.", Izanagi said, using his gloved hands to make the gesture for sexual intercourse, "In a manner of speaking."

"Yeah, I know!", Skywalker said, trying to avoid thinking about it, "But I trust you."

"You seriously do?", he asked surprised.

"I have seen kids with parents just as bad as Morgenstern, and they turned out good.", Skywalker told him.

* * *

Some time later, Skywalker, carrying a long suitcase, was walking towards his old room when he heard someone run after him. Looking over his shoulder he saw that it was Roukio, who came to a stop in front of him.

"Roukio, is something wrong?", he asked.

"Oh no, everything is fine. Just wanted to thank you for the save against Dark Skywalker.", he said, a little nervous, something Skywalker picked up.

"Your heartbeat sped up there.", he said to the teen, "There is something else you want to say, isn't it?"

The young man looked surprised for a moment, before submitting, knowing there was no use in lying to the man in front of him, "There is... When you saved me from Dark Skywalker... You said 'get the hell away from my son'.", Roukio explained, "How do you know..."

"That Roukio, is one of the drawbacks of super-hearing.", Skywalker explained, "You can eavesdrop on anyone... Even when you don't want to... I am never going to get the sound of Pema and Tenzin moaning out of my mind..."

"Gross...", the teen muttered.

"That it is...", the older young man agreed, "But I had a suspicion you were related to me the moment I laid eyes on you.", this surprised Roukio.

"It's the eyes. Only someone descending from the Caelumaruku bloodline has those faintly glowing amber eyes." Skywalker explained, "Either that or mother had a child I didn't know about. Which sounds plausible, she was a bigger dude magnet than I am. Even the girls wanted her."

"Did you tell Korra?", Roukio asked.

"I haven't.", Skywalker said, "I am not going to do everything for you. I am not your dad... Okay, actually I am, but you get my point."

"Yeah... What's with the suitcase?", Roukio asked.

"Oh, it just contains a little something...", Skywalker said, looking away from his son from a different timeline, "In case everything goes south."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back up to look in the same eyes he had inherited from his mother, and Roukio had inherited from him, "Jason... You know we wont stop fighting him."

"I know.", Skywalker said, "People like you give me hope for the future."

* * *

Skywalker stepped into the room which had belonged to him when he lived on Air Temple Island. A wave of nostalgia came over him as he looked over the room.

Not much had changed over the years, it was still pretty plain looking with little personalization, though it was kept very neat and clean.

"Could have used more blue.", he mumbled, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Jason?" the muffled voice of Asami asked from the other side.

"Come in.", Skywalker said, as the door slid open, and in stepped the girl with her long raven hair that was tied back, a few lose strains over her flawless face, lips painted in a beautiful hue of pink. Beautiful light green eyes with purple make that only added to the allure.

"We are almost ready.", she said as she joined him at the window, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to look at this room... One last time.", he said, looking at her, an uneasy look on his face, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. Anything you need.", she said.

"I have this task for when we face Morgenstern.", he began to explain, gesturing to a suitcase sitting on his bed, "Its something I believe only you can do it."

* * *

The group docked at the harbor as thick dark clouds had formed in the skies above, bloating out the sun as thick rain drops began to pour down on them, the occasional flash and cracking of thunder lighting the skies.

The group was walking towards Morgenstern's skyscraper and one thing they noticed that Republic City seemed to be abandoned, no citizen was encountered, they couldn't even gotten in contact with Lin to try and evacuate the area.

But they didn't need to worry about trying to find out why.

Outside of Morgenstern's imposing skyscraper stood nearly every citizen, metal bending cop and airbender. Each and everyone having Morgenstern's eyes as they stood like a undead army, guarding their master's tower.

"The monster...", Asami said, spotting even children are under his control.

"So... You have come.", Morgenstern's voice spoke.

Out of the crowd, Morgenstern floated upwards arms stretched out as if he was some sort of deity. "You like what I have done with the place?", he asked, his four elite followers appeared on the stairs leading to the building.

"I am surprised you are here. Izanagi. Satsuki.", Morgenstern said.

"Hello, father.", Izanagi said, pure spite in his voice, "And soon it will be goodbye."

"The last time we fought, you barley could handle your own.", the Dark Messiah reminded him.

"Funny, that's not how I remember it.", Izanagi said, taking his fighting stance.

"So smug.", Morgenstern said amused, "But I guess it runs in the family. Doesn't it."

"It ends here, Morgenstern.", Skywalker told him.

"I know it does.", the floating Dark Messiah said, "This is how I wanted it. All of me versus all of you." as he commanded the citizens of Republic City to charge, which they did.

"We're outnumbered six to one.", Mako noted as he took a stance, "Kind of impossible odds."

"There is a difference between very hard and impossible.", Skywalker told him as he began to walk forward, "Never give up until you can't fight anymore, sometimes you have to stand up to something bigger than you."

"They are not stopping.", Bolin noted as the other joined him.

"Neither are we.", Korra told him just as they were about to clash with the horde of Citizens.

"No matter which future you imagined. It does not matter.", Morgenstern said as he watched from above on his army clashing, "Your future ends here."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when we enter the Final Battle.**


	65. Chapter 65: An End, Once And For All

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next final chapter of Avatar Heroes.** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the review.**

 **transformerhero1998: I know right, it seems like yesterday that I uploaded this story. As for the prequel story, I already uploaded the first chapter, hope you enjoy it as much as this story.**

 **By the way, did you guys know they are doing a Avatar comic based on LoK? Just something to keep in the back of your head. N** **ow on to the story content shall we?**

* * *

The battle raged through the plaza as Tenzin, Zuko, Izanagi and Satsuki held off the the brainwashed citizens, as Mako and Bolin took on Byron, while Jinora and Roukio took on Dark Skywalker, Asami was facing off against Amon using her power armor, Korra took it upon herself to fight Zaheer.

Bolin attempted to attack Byron by ripping large chunks of earth from the ground and hurling them at Byron.

When Byron merely destroyed the rocks by the force of his will, Mako countered by unleashed a barrage of lightning, which he effortlessly caught in his hand and deflected it back at Mako, who deflected it into the sky above.

Asami unleashed her full combat prowess against Amon, her armor nullifying the advantage his chi-blocking would grant him. However, Amon's own mastery of his waterbending and his own nimble fighting style allowed him to hold off Asami's relentless attacks.

Morgenstern was standing at the top of his tower as he watched the battle below. Skywalker kicked a citizen off him as he watched Morgenstern just stand there, "Here we are again. Just me and you Skywalker right.", Morgenstern said, "With your determination and your flashing eyes. You should better be prepared because soon. Your last hour strikes."

Skywalker jumps onto an extrusion on the wall, and begins running up the side of the building, the hilt, the one his mother had made for him, that was returned to him activated creating a 145cm red crimson energy blade, which he held out at his side.

"One step left now, it's almost time. Show you what my determination has still left for you to get back to.", Morgenstern said reached out, ripping entire walls of steel and stone from the buildings around him and began to throw waves of them at Skywalker, "You should prepare to just die. Like all your friends you'll have a really good time."

Skywalker used his own power, as well as his lightsaber destroys the improvised projectiles. "But guys like you are always just fools. Come at me try to kill me with your fancy tools.", Morgenstern continued as he walks up to the very edge of the roof before he jumps off, his body parallel with the ground, "Let's go now the Worlds gets chiller. Let's go just another killer.", calling his own weapon, a Keyblade at his side.

The two pass each other, turning their head to the other before their blades clashed, showering them in sparks, the shock of the attack shattering the very glass where they stood on. "Go ahead kill me again I see you're able.", Morgenstern said as they exchanged blade strikes, "But inside you know the end can't be evaded."

After another few flurry's of Swordplay, which devastated the building they were fighting on, Skywalker was knocked through the building by a sudden telekinetic burst from Morgenstern.

He recovered just in time to block Morgenstern's follow up strike, pulling him into a blade-lock, "I can tell you're really tired out of fighting. But I'll even come back after dying.", Morgenstern taunted, "Why not let me win. You can't dodge forever. Even if the pain is more fun together. You know I will just come back newer. And with every try I'm getting even faster than you are."

He was knocked back, straight through the ceiling sending him unto the roof. Skywalker followed through the hole and also landed on the roof.

"You don't get it, do you? Your not coming back after this fight.", Skywalker told him, as he walked towards his recovered nemesis, "You could take control of people without losing significant power lost. This amount would have put a strain on your abilities, but by now it should have been regenerated."

For once, Morgenstern's smug demeanor change, as he realized his enemy was right. "What have you done.", he asked.

"I have been destroying every single of your Vessels of Power.", Skywalker told him, "I am the only one left and as you have told me 'I don't have the strength to take another person's life'. Which is true, I would never in a right state of mind take a life unless as a last resort. You never had taken into account that..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Skywalker felt a fist being planted into his face, launching him off the roof.

* * *

Asami and Amon clash, the armored girl evades Amon's attacks bu eventually he kicks her away, though Asami used the thrusters in her boots to manage a soft landing.

Amon advances towards the CEO of Future Industries, nimbly evading her blast of energy. Asami is quick to send a barrage of missiles at Amon, but using bloodbending to trip up Asami's aiming, scattering the missiles across the battlefield.

"You should have joined your father when you had the chance.", Amon taunted, stalking closer to her, "Now you will burn like the rest of the benders."

He went for a punch, but Asami intercepts, picking Amon up and smashing him into the ground before hurtling him through a lamppost.

"Pretty ironic. You Noatak, the Equalist against bending, is siding with a being who is pretty much a Super Power Supremacist.", Asami told him, lunging a nearby car at Amon who swiftly evades, creating a water tendril and hurling it back at Asami, sending the armored woman into a nearby building.

"I do not care...", Amon told her, his eyes blue eyes transforming into the same as Morgenstern's, "All I care about is his ascension to godhood."

Amon trade blows with Asami before being smashed into a wall by her sudden kick. The two rush at one another and lock into a grab until Amon gains the upper hand, by gethering swirls of dark energy in his hands, concentrates into a great sphere, before shooting it at the helpless Asami and sending her hurtling into the nearby rubble.

Having her armor broken, Amon lifted her up with his bloodbending, leaving her only in her black undersuit. "You are finish Asami Sato.", Amon told her, and began to strangle the girl.

Amon was blindsided when a stream of red energy blasted him, breaking Asami free from his hold.

Landing on her knees, she saw that it was her Yasuko armor, being remotely controlled before opening up and attaching to her.

"Time to get serious.", Asami told him, quickly rushing down Amon and launching into a heated frenzy that knocks Amon through the wall and into the wall of another building.

Amon musters what energy he can into an orb of energy before hurling it at the charging Asami, but her Yasuko armor effortlessly absorbs the energy and continues racing towards Amon.

Asami grabs Amon, slamming him on the ground and administering a beatdown, his mask cracking. "There is one thing. I won't do despise that warning.", Asami told him as her armored hand began to gain crimson blood stains, "I will never fear you.", she told him before she threw the beaten and bloodied Amon away.

She wraps the battle up by releasing a huge stream of energy in the direction she threw Amon, capturing him in the blast and disintegrates him.

Asami gave the chard remains of Amon one last look before taking off into the skies.

* * *

Skywalker rolled over the ground when he landed. He pulled up on all four, spitting blood from his mouth. Before he could stand up he felt someone kick him back to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere. Your mine Jason. As you always have been.", Morgenstern told him, "Before I take your body. I will make sure you know exactly why you made me so angry and forced me to hurt you."

"You still don't get it... Do you?", Skywalker groaned in pain, "There is no version of this battle you come out on top."

"And why is that?", Morgenstern asked.

"Because you are alone... And I am not.", Skywalker said, throwing Morgenstern off him, launching him into the air.

Deactivating his Lightsaber, clipping it on his belt before taking after Morgenstern, summoning his a zweihander from a flesh of light. The blade was a giant crystalline structure with a blue hue covering the blade, the handguard are golden wings.

Charging forward, Skywalker brought a heavy slash against Morgenstern, creating a nasty wound that emitted a bright blue light. In a rapid succession, Skywalker strik at him thirteen times from all directions in rapid succession.

For the fifteenth and final strike, Skywalker appeared above him and he drove the blade through Morgenstern's glowing wound, appearing down on the ground as an explosion followed catching Morgenstern in it.

"Stay where you belong. As a dark memory.", Skywalker told him, looking up at the Dark Messiah, who's body began to disintegrate.

"It can't end like this...", Morgenstern said, trying to keep his body from falling apart, "I need more anger. More rage. More hate."

"Morgenstern, you used to be a hero.", Skywalker told him, "You used to feel all kinds of emotions. Don't you remember?" even in his final moments, trying to make the monster that ruined his life, his family and his friends.

Morgenstern looked around, as if trying to look through his memories, "Unfortunately, I don't.", he admitted, holding out his hand, "Byron. Dark Skywalker. People of Republic City. Lend me your power. A god incapable of wiping out a mere child with a glowstick is worthless."

The fibers he had used to control people left them, leaving them unconscious or at the very least extremely weakened. Both Byron and Dark Skywalker seemed to disintegrate in those same dark blue fibers and began to float back into him.

Morgenstern's body then fell apart, he erupted into a massive stream of dark blue smoke, "You don't want to join me.", Morgenstern's voice echoed through the World, "Fine. I am no longer asking."

Skywalker was unable to evade as the being surrounded him, forcibly entering his body.

* * *

Zaheer flies above the battlefield with Korra giving chase, using her element wings. Korra sends two boulders toward Zaheer, who dodges the attacks, but is pushed off by Korra. Zaheer grabs Korra and tosses her away, slamming her against a building.

Korra slides down the building but regains her momentum and flies towards Zaheer, she sends a torrent of fire towards Zaheer, who dodges the attack.

She airbends Zaheer into the side of a building, before charging at him, he barely managed to evade, her fist landing where just a second ago his head had been.

Zaheer dodges bent rocks before flying away. Korra bends more rocks at Zaheer and manages to catch up. She attacks Zaheer with multiple fire blasts, while Zaheer retaliates with air blasts, landing a hit and throwing her onto the roof below. Zaheer zooms past Korra, tossing her off the edge.

Korra regains her ground and bends a large boulder toward Zaheer, narrowly manages to avoid the attack and flies back to Korra.

She bends the water from a nearby fountain, directing whips toward Zaheer. Zaheer manages to dodge most of the attacks, but is struck on the right leg. Korra freezes the water, causing him to lose altitude. Korra charges toward Zaheer, but he manages to smash the ice on his leg and flies back to Korra, breathe fire at him, catching him in the blast and setting his clothes on fire.

As he crashes on the ground, Korra bends the earth around him trapping him into an earth shell.

"It's over Zaheer. Your finished.", Korra told him, dispelling her wings, "When this is done, its back to your prison."

A giant pillar of dark blue smoke erupted near the plaza where the main battle had taken place, her blue eyes widening at the sight. But they narrowed in anger when Zaheer broke out in laughter.

"What have you done!?", Korra demanded to know, lighting her fist.

"If men can't kill god, then the devil will do it!", Zaheer laughed, "Morgenstern has achieved his goal. The Skywalker bloodline will be over momentarily."

Covering his mouth with earthbending, Korra called upon her wings and headed towards the eruption.

* * *

Arriving just as the pillar of all that was left was a crater with only Skywalker standing in it.

The people who had been under Morgenstern's control began to awake, most looking confused around, seemingly having forgotten what had happened.

"What happened?", Lin asked, rubbing the side of her head as Tenzin helped her up.

"You just woke up from a bad dream.", Tenzin said gently.

"A very bad dream.", Lin said as they turned to the crated, where Korra had entered and was slowly walking towards Skywalker, who had not turned to look up the entire time.

"Jason? Is everything alright?", she asked gently.

She became slightly unnerved by the chuckle that came from her boyfriend. It wasn't his joyful, warm laugh. Instead it sounded cold, devoid of any joy that is used to contain in a laugh.

"I used to be afraid. Afraid my powers would make people fear me. Afraid who I'd hurt if I wasn't careful every second of every day. I spent my whole life holding back.", Skywalker told her as he began to look up but instead of his usual faintly glowing amber eyes, he had royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"No!", Korra screamed out.

"My fear cost me Lily. That's why I don't hold back ANYMORE!", Morgenstern told her as he threw Korra out of the crater before floating upwards, his clothing changing.

He was now wearing nothing on his upperbody, exposing his muscular chest. On his lowerbody he wore black skin tight pants along with a black open leg cape that has a tattered look, and silver armored boots.

"I am the embodiment of justice. I am the Worlds.", Morgenstern declared, looking down at the gathered people, "I am your god now. Kneel before me."

He was interrupted when Kora send two powerful torrents of fire at him. But he deflected them mid air, sending them into a building.

"We will never bow to you!", Korra shouted, "Now release my Jason!"

"The Avatar is trying to order me around?", Morgenstern asked, before launching telekinetic blast out of the palm of his hand. Korra raised her arms in protection, but she was still sent flying and crashes through a building, "What are you compared to a god?"

Korra quickly jumped back to her feet, gliding towards him, dishing out a flurry of fire enhanced punches, "What is a god to a non-believer!?", she shouted, before blasting him into the harbor waters by a large blast of air.

Morgenstern rises up from the water and prepares to battle Korra who charges forward, calling upon earth, fire, air and water encircle her taking the form of four wings.

Korra was grappled by Morgenstern slamming her through multiple building. Kicking him off her, Korra flies upwards, flapping her wings, she began to rain down a meteor strike of earth, a inferno of fire, a tornado of air and a tsunami of water, but to her surprise Morgenstern intercepted with his own stream of elements.

The streams of elements collided in mid air, lighting up the skies of Republic City. They tried to force their own stream to overpower the other, but the elements erupted sending the two fighters back to the ground.

With a painful groan, Korra stood up, clenching her side, as Morgenstern drew his sword ready for the kill.

Asami flew down and shot a grenade like projectile at Morgenstern. In a demonstration of his speed and reflexes, Morgenstern caught it, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

The grenade exploded, releasing a large quantity of dark blue smoke, enveloping Morgenstern in it.

 _"Breathe it in. That's fear you're smelling."_ , a voice inside his head said, as Morgenstern cough for air, trying to breath.

* * *

"I remember this. Jason Skywalker, my old nemesis... I'd finally won...", Skywalker thought as he reminisced about his memory, "W-wait. Not... Not 'his' memories. My memories!"

"What?", Morgenstern asked looking around, he found himself standing in the middle of a circular room, the glass floor gave a magnificent views of the planet below, "I remember this place. Its where I fought Lily..."

It was then that a very angry Skywalker came stalking towards him, "You want what I have? You want to feel what I feel!?", Skywalker said, placing his hands on Morgenstern's head, his own memories flooding into his head.

* * *

"So I have you to thank for saving me.", he said with a smile, before extending his hand in greeting introducing himself, "I am Skywalker, Jason Skywalker."

"Korra, don't wear it out.", she said, accepted his handshake.

* * *

"Don't be afraid... I won't ever let him harm you.", Skywalker promised.

Looking back up at him, looking slightly relieved, "Jason... You can be such a girl sometimes.", she grinned as she give him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean!?", he asked.

* * *

"Sure. But, why would you ask me?", Skywalker pondered.

"Well you look like a guy who's been with a lot of women.", Bolin said, rubbing the back of his head.

Skywalker's expression changed into a annoyed one, making the young earthbender a little nervous, "...So your saying I'm a man whore?".

"No, that's not what I meant, I..." Bolin tried to quickly apologize.

At his expression, Skywalker couldn't help but laugh, "Just messing with you. Anyways, who's the subject of your affection?"

* * *

"I was wondering if you would like to talk for a minute or two.", Asami asked.

"No, I do not mind.", Skywalker asked, "What's up?"

"The ceiling?", she answered.

"Hey, I am the one making smart remarks.", he reminded her with a playful grin.

"I was just curios about you. Mako told me you come from a entire different World.", she started, he confirmed that Mako was correct, "I had heard you come from a planet full of people with abilities like yours. But when your planet was about to explode, your parents send you away in a ship. Is that true?"

Skywalker was slightly taken a back by this, "I think you have me confused with someone else.", he said slowly.

* * *

"Wow easy!", the Equalist said as he runs over and kneels down next to her.

"Aren't you a little sort for a Equalist?", Korra asked as the Equalist lifted her up on his back. He removed his mask and is revealed to be Skywalker.

"Funny, now lets get out of here.", he told her.

* * *

"I can handle myself Jason, you don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself.", Asami responded.

Skywalker rolled his eyes, she is always like this, caring about others before herself. "I know you can but... look Asami. I want to discuss Mako and Korra's relationship." he started, causing her smile to disappear.

"There is nothing to discuss." she said abruptly, "Mako dumped me for Korra. It was mutual. He didn't really love me any ways.", she said looking away from him.

He placed a hand on her cheek, "But you should still try to find someone who cares about you and actually loves you.", Skywalker said as her gaze meets his amber eyes, "After all you have done and sacrificed... you deserve to be loved, you deserve better.", looking straight into her eyes.

She let out a small sigh at this, placing her hand on his, "I have, Jason. I have you.", she said with a smile.

* * *

Mako feeds Korra some cotton candy, which she greatly enjoys before feeding some to Mako, as Skywalker and Asami share some takoyaki with each other, much to Bolin's annoyance, who is eating some balled food off a stick.

"Hey Bolin, look.", Skywalker said, following his finger to see Eska and Desna, who are standing beside each other alone, surveying the people walking past.

"Jason! I...", Bolin started but Skywalker knew what he was going for.

"Sure, Bolin. I'll be your wing man anytime.", the amber eyed teen said, gaining a smirk from the earthbender.

"Thanks Jason! I'll be yours anytime too! Wish me luck!", he hands Skywalker his food as he dashes off.

"Good luck.", Asami said slowly.

* * *

"If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not...", Skywalker said, looking at the ground for a few moment, before looking back at them determent, "If not, I want you all to know, that it was an honor to fight along side you. Oh, and Korra."

The young woman looked at him, wondering what he wanted to say to her, "Just in case any of us die... I want you to know.", Skywalker said slowly, but he looks down trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

"Y-Yes? What do you want me to know?", Korra asked with a blush on her cheeks, hoping he was going to say what she waited to hear for a long time.

Skywalker looks up, straight in her eyes, faintly glowing amber's into deep sky blue's. During the battle, Korra's hair had come lose and Skywalker was twirling a lock around his finger, "I... I think you look really good with your hair down.", he said with a smile and an awkward silence followed.

"...THAT is what you wanted me to know!?", Korra shouted angrily, removing his hand from her hair. Skywalker looks genuinely confused at this, wondering why she was getting angry.

* * *

"Woah! Hey, lighten up. I'm turning over a new leaf, making a change. Don't you worry about me.", he said with a wink putting his hands in his pocket, bumping into Skywalker, who was giving him an angry glare down.

"Watch your steps, kid.", he told him as he walked away.

"I don't trust him.", Mako said to Skywalker as the two of them walked into the airship.

"Me neither.", he said, the two suddenly paused realizing something.

"D-Did we agree on something?", Mako said, looking to his friend.

"This changes nothing.", Skywalker said, just as surprise as Mako.

"I hate you too.", Mako said with his classic scowl, "Drink later?".

Skywalker looked at his friend, giving him a smile, "Wouldn't miss them."

* * *

He pulls the Korra closer to him, and she is taken by surprise a little, "Maybe we should stop talking and use our lips for something else.", he suggested.

Korra smirks right back at him, "That sounds like a good idea.".

Skywalker pulls Korra even closer to him in an attempt to make the first move, but she beats him to the punch and passionately forces her lips on his. Skywalker feels her tongue poke at his lips as though they were asking to come in, a request that he were more than happy to grant. Korra's tongue begins exploring his mouth the moment he let it in, savoring every second of this moment.

* * *

"STOP! I don't want this!", Morgenstern yelled out, feeling as if his entire body was set on fire.

"I do.", Skywalker told him, his very own being feeling as if it was on fire, "Every triumph. Every tragedy. The heartache. The joy. The fun! Family. Friends. The adventure of it all. And it's mine! The good and the bad. I built that. And I'm not surrendering one second of it. I'm taking it back! ALL OF IT!"

* * *

In the real world, Asami took the second object that was in the suitcase, a katana with the blade made up of a glowing dark blue metal. Charging forward stabbing Morgenstern through the chest.

Morgenstern screamed out in pain, as Korra and Asami where thrown backwards as the blade shattered leaving only the hilt.

A explosion followed as Morgenstern's screams of pain filled the air, "No! I can't die... I don't want to die..."

Everyone was thrown to the ground by the eruption, as the pillar of light went high into the skies, parting the clouds above them.

"Is it over?", Mako asked.

"Look!", Bolin said, pointing at Skywalker, who's clothes had returned to normal and was stumbling forward.

Everyone ran towards him as he fell to the ground, Korra caught him as she laid him on the ground.

"Jason, you did it.", Korra said holding him.

He gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah... I guess I did...", he said, "I am so sorry... Korra."

"Why are you?...", she began, her eyes widening, "No! You can't be... Not now! Please... You have faced much worse. Don't leave me alone!"

"It's okay... I did it. Don't you see?...", Skywalker said weakly, tears filling his eyes as he stroke away the tears coming out of her blue eyes, "It's okay. I did it. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her... no matter what I did, I couldn't save Claire. But I saved you. I did it. I did... So this is what it feels like?", he closes his eyes, never to open them again.

Korra began to cry softly, as she cradled his body. The people around them were silent or began to cry softly, the rain stopped and rays of sunlight pierced the dark clouds.

* * *

 **There ya go, the final chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will hope to see you ladies and gents, next time when we enter the epilogue.**


	66. Epilogue

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the Epilogue of Avatar Heroes. Boy its been some journey, I finally finished the first story I ever posted on this site... Its kinda like seeing your baby grow up and hope everyone else will like it as much as you do.**

 **Before I go and answer the reviews, I just wanted** **to extend my thanks and appreciation to** **KyuubiNoPuma, mpowers045, ELO Mr. Blue Sky, JAKEkenstein, Anonymous, Doctor, The Infamous 1, Linkonpark100, TheMysteriousOtaku, DoctorWhoXX, Gadget Boy, Blaze1992, Lil'Manuel.G, Wolf King 0811, GentlestCobra2, Jack Cross, Argorok, FIREKING217,** **William. bragg** **. 165, Matthew Gemm, Ashzaroth, New-Guest, transformerhero1998, Argonian Dovahkiin, Gemm1mt, Avatar Vegeta, and every other guest (even the asshole once),** **for reviewing, and I would like to extend my thanks and appreciation to everyone who has read, favorite or follows this story, I wouldn't have be able to complete it without any of you ladies and gents.**

 **This has been much your story as it was Jason Skywalker's** **, and now on to the reviews.**

 **transformerhero1998:** **Glad you liked it, yeah I could have extended the fight between Korra and Asami Vs but I felt it would dragg out for too long. Hope you will enjoy the prequel as much as this story.**

 **mpowers045: There, there, it's okay buddy.**

 **Guest: It called a references, and they do fit in MY story. Weird, I see you shitting on someone else story, but I don't see you writing anything.**

 **Now on to the final.**

* * *

Both Republic City and the capital of Skywalker's home World, Canterlot, held a grand funeral, but they didn't din't truly knew how to honor him, only as a soldier. But those closest to him had gathered in the town he called home for the true funeral.

Izanagi and Satsuki had gone back to their own World, feeling as though they had no business attending Skywalker's funeral, seeing as they hardly knew him.

Silence and soft sounds of crying was heard among the group as the coffin containing Skywalker's body.

One of the worst things about the funeral was Marc's reaction to it all. From the few chances she got to know him, she saw him as a stoic badass who always kept his cool.

But he wasn't keeping his emotions in check this time, tears were on his face and his eye white was red.

After the funeral, they paid their last respect to their fallen friend before heading home, leaving only Marc and Zuko standing there when Korra approached.

"...I know we haven't always gotten along, Marc.", Zuko said, "But no father should have to bury their own child... No one should have to go through that."

Marc was silent as he looked at the white marble stone that marked his son grave.

 _Jason Sephiroth Skywalker_

 _2043-2065_

 _'It's my friends that I draw my strength from in the toughest of times.'_

"I have failed him... Just like I failed his mother, just like Lily.", Marc muttered, sounding so defeated.

Korra walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, it isn't anybodies but Morgenstern's.", Korra told him, "There was nothing you could have done, Jason gave his life to take out Morgenstern."

"I knew about how Morgenstern infected him...", Marc said, "But I should have found a way to cure him, I should have protected him from that monster. But that duty fell to you, Korra."

"To me?", she said surprised.

"In his darkest moments, when the strain of resisting Morgenstern almost became too much.", Marc told her, "The one thing that kept him going the most, was his memories and feelings for you."

"He was even more like his mother than I thought.", Zuko said with a sad smile, knowing how much Lily had wanted a child, he could only hope he had ended up at the same place as Lily.

"...There is something I have been wondering, Marc.", Korra said, "When Morgenstern had just taken possession of Jason, he claimed that his fears of holding back made him lose Lily."

Marc looked slightly worried at Korra, "I see...Before he became the force of nature that is Morgenstern, he was once one of us, a Keyblade Warrior. But he found out about how the council had taken him from his parents, he snapped.", he explained, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Where you two close?", Zuko asked.

"I... I guess we were.", Marc admitted.

"Maybe that is why he hated Jason so much.", Korra suggested, "He was proof that the girl he liked loved someone else."

The three then went silent for a moment, giving one last look over the gravestone, "Thank you for everything, Korra.", Marc told her, "If you ever need anything, don't be hesitant to ask me for help. I would also like it if you and your friends would come visit when Gia is born."

"I would love that.", Korra said with a weak smile.

He had then turned to leave, "Oh and Zuko, that goes for you too.", he added.

Korra gave it one last look, the memories of all the people who had gathered at Canterlot and Republic City. How her boyfriend had changed so many lives, "Jason never was just some guy who punched bad guys through buildings. He was an symbol of hope we all could aspire to.", she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

It had been one year since the funeral, the people who had been under Morgenstern's control, only vaguely remembered the events, it was for them like waking up from a bad dream.

Over the past month's, Korra noticed a worried look in Roukio's eyes, but when she asked about it, he told her it was nothing. When she asked if he would go back to the South Pole.

But to her happy surprise, he decided to hang around Republic City for a while, even applying for the Republic Police Force along with Bolin.

Asami had become rather reclusive, trying to stay away from the others and burying herself in her work, something Roukio theorized was her way of escaping from the guilt of having killed Skywalker, at least from her point of view.

Korra stepped out of the elevator on the floor of Asami's office. She knocked on the door, "Asami, you in there?", she asked as knocked on her door.

"Yeah, Korra come on in." Her voiced came muffled from behind the other side.

Entering the office, she saw that Asami was sitting behind her desk. Korra took a moment to study Asami, her long raven hair that fell over her usual flawless face which seemed unusual pale, black bags were under her beautiful light green eyes.

"You look horrible.", Korra said, spotting a half empty bottle of whisky on her desk.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?", Asami teased with a little smile, "Loving the hair, by the way."

Korra stroked her brown hair, she had grown it long again, seeing as how he liked it that way. "So Asami how are you doing?", she asked.

"I'm doing well...", Asami said with her caring smile.

"I want to know how you really are, Asami." she said as folds her arms, "I can see that you are hurting."

Asami looked taken aback, "I can handle myself Korra. You don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself.", she responded, "I should be used to people who I love dying around me."

"I know you can but...", Korra said, trying to find the right words, "It wasn't your fault. Jason gave you those weapons to defeat him in case everything went south."

"Why did he chose me?", Asami began to tear up.

"Because he knew, if it came down to it, you would be able to do what is necessary.", Korra told her, "He knew neither Mako, Bolin nor me could have done it."

The two girls held on to each other, as Asami began to softly cry in her shoulder, "We want you back Asami. You might have lost your mother and Jason, but you will never lose me.", Korra said softly.

"I didn't lose my mom and Jason.", Asami cried, "They were stolen from me."

* * *

As how she had done every day the past year, Korra was visiting Skywalker's grave, placing a flower on it and telling him how her day had been. Sometimes she would come across on of Skywalker's other friends, who she sometimes would talk to.

But this time she saw someone she had never seen before. It seemed like a very old man wearing gray robes, which covered his face. A shovel in his hand as he looked over Skywalker's grave.

"Who are you?", Korra asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello there.", the old man said, his voice even sounded like an old iron gate, "I am called the Gravekeeper, and I am taking care of this grave."

Korra eyed him, as she moved next to him, "Everyday I see people coming and going here everyday.", the Gravekeeper explained, "Someone who was very loved must have been buried here."

"He still is.", Korra said, placing the flower down at the tombstone. It was then that she noticed something, "Where is he?"

She jumped up to turn to look at the Gravekeeper, "This earth on his grave is freshly diged, and I can't sense anything in his coffin through earthbending!", Korra growled.

The Gravekeeper looked up at her, "He is in a better place.", he said, but Korra retaliated with a stream of fire from her fist.

Instead of connecting, the flames seemed to pass through him, "Your flames cannot harm me.", he simply informed her.

"Tell me what you have done to his body.", Korra shouted, continue to bombard him with fire, earth and air, but none of it seemed to touch him, it seemed they phased through him.

"If you truly wish to know.", Gravekeeper continued as if she wasn't trying to punch his face in, "Then I suggest you follow me."

To Korra's surprise, a blue door had appeared next to them, and without saying anything else, the Gravekeeper stepped through it.

"Get back here!", Korra demanded as she charged after him but she was quite confused however that when a bright light enveloped her.

* * *

When the light faded out, Korra suddenly found herself alone standing inside a large and beautiful circular room, decorated in the colors white, blue and gold. A number of curious silver and gold instruments stood on wooden tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.

Along the walls stood rows and rows of bookcases, filled to the brim with endless books. Much to her surprise, some books floated out of their case, opening in mid air, flipping through it as strange symbols appeared in them then closing and floating back into another bookcase.

"It seems you have taken my invitation."

Standing on a balcony overlooking the chamber, she saw the Gravekeeper, who began to descend down the stairs. His appearance began to fade away until he stood behind the large desk.

Instead of the old man, there now stood an tall androgynous individual, with a slim muscular build. Instead of grey robes, it was dressed in an blue coat with long white sleeves and a high collar over a silver and a black top. On its lower body it wore a black skirt like cloth above black pants tucked inside knee length boots with heels with a golden rim.

On the head it had messy dark blue hair and glowing blue eyes, which looked kindly at the confused Korra.

 _"He is cute... Or she..."_ , Korra thought.

"Why thank you, Avatar Korra.", the individual said with a chuckle, as it sat down behind the desk, "You must have a lot of questions."

"That's putting it mildly.", Korra growled.

"And I will answer each one you have. Please take a seat.", the being said, gesturing to one of the three chairs in front of his desk. Korra took right most one not taking her eyes away from it, "We are in the realm called Aria Of World, a place that exist outside reality and time.", it placing its finger tops against each other.

"Small World this is.", Korra said bluntly, though for some reason, the being in front of her chuckled.

"This is only a small room of that World. A place accessible only by those deemed... special.", it continued to explain, "Or those who have accepted my invitation."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jason's body!", Korra interrupted.

Once again it gave a friendly chuckle, as its blue eyes looked into her own,

"I was there when the Habitus was formed. I was there when The Planet was created, I was there to spark and fan the flame of man's awakening, I was there when the Arcmoani Network was formed and I will be there when it eventually dies. I have watched humanity fall, and getting back up countless times.", it explained, "Elohim, Pushan, Ra. I have been called many names over the eons. But you may call me Arcmoani.", it introduces itself.

"As for where Jason Skywalker's body is, I do not know.", Arcmoani told her, "He is being preparing for his rebirth."

"His rebirth? You mean...", Korra said, a spark of hope filling her chest.

"He told you about Morgenstern and his Vessel of Power right?", Arcmoani asked, and she gave a nod, "It seems Jason has created one for himself, accidentally I might add."

With a twist of the hand, a book appeared floating in its hand. Said book opened and began flipping trough its pages on its own until it stopped at a certain page.

A single blue card floated out of the book, floating above it until six white cards began to circle it. "Life is not a river that carries one to ones destiny, but rather an ocean of possibilities for those capable of grasping it.", Arcmoani continued to speak as an image began to show.

It was of Skywalker holding a weakened Raava in his hands as they stood in a dark void. "T-Thank you, friend of Korra.", the spirit of light said weakly.

"This place isn't good for you...", he said concerned about the once powerful spirit, "Raava, would it help if I let you have my light?"

"I... I suppose... but it might destroy your soul, your very being.", Raava said, but Skywalker didn't care. Holding Raava in both hands, Skywalker placed her over his chest, granting her access.

A surge of power coursed through him, his eyes began to glow. "Take as much as you need Raava, you need to be strong when you rejoin with Korra.", Skywalker said, speaking with both his own and Raava's voice.

Floating off the ground, he reached out with his hand, creating a small white rift, leading back to Republic City.

"When Jason allowed Raava to feed on his light, some of his own power imprinted on her.", Arcmoani explained, as the cards returned to its book which closed on its own, "That's why, once you go into the Avatar State, your capable to use some of his power. Which in turn, means you Avatar Korra, are his Vessel of Power."

"You mean Jason is alive!?", Korra said hopefully, jumped to her feet.

"Yes and no. While his spirit hasn't moved on to the next life, he doesn't have a body to claim of his own.", Arcmoani said, "I see everything, I see forever. I can see all possible futures, but not the one people will take. Jason might return one day, but that is all on the chose he will make.", Before a blinding light enveloped the room once again.

* * *

When the light died down again, Korra found herself standing in front of Skywalker's grave, the blue door having disappeared. There was no trace of it nor of Arcmoani. She turned back to the tombstone, tears rolling over her face.

"Korra!"

Turning around, she saw that Mako, Bolin and Asami were running towards her., "Hey guys.", Korra said softly, wiping her tears away.

"Hey.", Asami said gently, as the four remained silent, looking at their friends grave.

"Things have changed over the years.", Mako said.

"Yeah, some bad, and some very good once.", Korra said, before looking up at the blue skies above them, "But I wouldn't change them for the world."

"Me neither.", Asami said, also looking up.

"Yeah! If we did I wouldn't be engaged.", Bolin said suddenly, making everyone look at him.

"When where you going to tell us that!?", Mako said.

"Well... Opal was planning on giving this big dinner party and we were planning to tell everyone then.", Bolin said, rubbing his thumbs together.

"Congratulations, Bolin!", Korra said, giving him a hug. The others did as well as they began to take their leave together.

"I am sorry, Korra."

At the voice, she turned around but didn't found anyone. Figuring it was just her imagination of hearing Skywalker's voice again, she continued on her way.

"Dying is easy. Being reborn... Takes time..."

Fin.

* * *

 **There ya go, the epilogue, hope you enjoyed the story. Again, m** **any thanks to everyone who read, left a review, favorite or followed this story** **until the very end, you magnificently awesome beautiful bastards, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I wish you all a fantastic day, and maybe I will see you ladies and gents in one of my other stories or maybe when we enter Avatar Heroes II: Rebirth.**

 **Until then, Skyguy626 signings off.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will hope to see you ladies and gents, next time when we enter the epilogue.**


End file.
